Nos volvemos a encontrar
by JOYhime
Summary: Kyoko escucho a su propia madre decir que ella no tenia hijos, esto hace que Ren por fin progrese? Saena le da la custodia total a Lory con la condición de que Kyoko se vaya de japón mientras tenga el apellido Mogami y sea menor de edad. Kuu le ofreció irse a vivir con él y su esposa a América. Como dicen las acciones dicen mas que 1000 palabras! Lean y descubran todo los detalles
1. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Bueno antes que nada este fanfic inicia a partir del capitulo 221 del manga.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka "Nakamura Yoshiki".**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*

* * *

**Nos volvemos a encontrar**

Frente a la televisión se encontraban esos tres caballeros con un mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas _"¡espero que Mogami-san/Kyouko-chan/Mogami-kun no esté viendo esto!" _después de escuchar tan horrendas palabras que salían de la boca de una mujer, que negaba tener una hija tan linda y tierna como lo era Kyoko. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de tal personita que acababa de llegar y se había colocado justo en medio de Ren y el Presidente Lory, la cual no pudo ni formular ninguna palabra por haber quedado hipnotizada al ver que Mogami Saena aparecía en la televisión y declarando tal artilugio, después de unos pocos segundos Kyoko pudo reaccionar.

–¡Bienvenido de vuelta Tsuruga-san!– dijo Kyoko con una linda sonrisa

Lo cual obligo a voltear a los tres hombres hacia donde estaba ella con una cara de preocupación por saber que tanto había visto y escuchado del programa que se encontraba en la televisión.

–¡Mogami-kun!– manifestó temeroso el presidente Lory.

–Buenas noches, presidente– contesto Kyoko.

–Hola, Kyouko-chan– Saludo Yashiro regalándole una sonrisa un poco triste.

–¡¿Mogami-san cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?!– exclamo sorprendido Ren.

–Buenas noches Yashiro-san, y contestando a su pregunta Tsuruga-san, acabo de llegar–

–…

–…

–…

La chica notó la preocupación marcada en los rostros de los tres hombres, que acababan de ver y escuchar lo mismo que ella, quiso evitar cualquier enfrentamiento de contestar cualquier pregunta, así que opto por comportarse como si hubiese acabado de llegar.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Nada– se apresuraron a contestar los tres unisonoramente

–¿Que les parece ir TODOS a tomar un poco de té a la oficina?– se apresuró a decir Lory

–Me agrada la idea– expreso Ren un poco nervioso mientras pasaba su mano entre su cabello.

–A mí también ¿vienes Kyouko-chan?– le pregunto directamente Yashiro.

–Mmm... No creo… es que tengo que ir al cuarto de Love Me a recoger unas cosas– contesto con una sonrisa perfecta.

Hizo una reverencia y camino rumbo al cuarto de Love Me, ninguno de los tres hizo nada por detenerla, en su lugar solo se limitaron a ver como desaparecía por los pasillos de la empresa.

–Ren, ¿Crees que realmente no haya visto el programa?, digo esa mujer se parece mucho a Kyouko-chan… hasta tiene el mismo apellido– discreto un preocupado Yashiro.

–Realmente no lo sé Yukihito– contesto un poco distraído, aun posando su mirada por donde había desaparecido la chica.

.

La pequeña Kyoko estaba dentro de la habitación Love Me sentada enfrente de su casillero sumergida en el mar de sus pensamientos _"Mmm… o bueno no asido tan diferente a otras ocasiones en las que la he escuchado hablar así sobre mí, total siempre me ha dejado en claro que ella piensa así respecto a mi existencia y esta última ocasión no ha sido diferentes"._

Ren, Yashiro y Lory caminaban rumbo a la oficina de Lory.

–¿Presidente ella realmente es la madre de Kyouko-chan?– pregunto aun preocupado Yashiro.

–Eso me temo Yashiro, esa mujer sin corazón y con mirada fría, es la madre de la pequeña Kyoko– exclamo Lory soltando un suspiro de preocupación y estrés, girando hacia atrás para ver a los jóvenes de detrás de él –por cierto ¿A dónde se fue REN?–

–¿QUÉ VENIA DETRÁS DE MÍ?– grito sorprendido Yashiro, mientras volteaba a todos lados en su búsqueda.

Un fuerte y gran suspiro de satisfacción salia de Lory, acompañado de una sonrisa triste _"Supongo que ese chico no puede evitar preocuparse cuando se trata de ella… no creo que este tranquilo hasta verificar por él mismo, que ella esta bien… Hoo bueno, pero que se puede esperar, ya tiene varios días sin verla y el dia que regresa, ¡pasa esto!"._

Kyoko seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en el piso, con sus manos entrelazadas y sobre sus rodillas. No se percató del sonido de cuando llamaron a la puerta, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando esta se abrió, permitiendo que la persona detrás de la ella entrara y caminara con una paso firme y seguro hacia ella hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella se arrodilló y tomo sus manos entre las de él. Como ella una vez lo hizo para darle fuerza y apoyo, al sentir las manos cálidas que rodeaban las de ella, salió de su trance y levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada que le trasmitía cariño y tranquilidad acompañada con una dulce sonrisa con mucho cariño como las que él solo podía expresarle a ella, con solo ese gesto ella pudo sentirse segura y tranquila para poderle devolver una dulce sonrisa.

Ella hizo como que iba a hablar, tomo aire y solo pudo soltar en voz baja y con la mirada como si se fuese a inundar de lágrimas en cualquier momento –Tsuruga-san, ¡Gracias!–

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**


	2. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka **

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

Bueno creo que ya se han dado cuenta soy nueva con esto así que espero que les guste la historia...

* * *

**¿Cómo puedo ayudar?**

**{**Ren POV**}**

Sin darme cuenta me di la vuelta y comencé a dirigirme hacia el cuarto de Love me, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a la puerta tocando, al no escuchar respuesta, me cuestione de si estaba o no, adentro así que abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada en una de las butacas de la habitacion, con sus manos sobre su regazo, sumergida en su pensamiento como si algo le molestara y no pudiese o no supiera cómo expresarlo _"Kyoko-Chan que te está molestando… como quisiera ser Corn… a el si le cuanta sus males"._ Me di cuenta de que no se había percatado de mi presencia así que camine hasta quedar enfrente de ella no se me ocurrió nada que decir, pero sentía su aura un poco rara como si tuviera miedo o confusión sobre algo _"Ho Cielos no me digas que si viste el programa… Entonces ella si es tu madre, y la escuchaste a esa mujer decir que no tenía hijos"_ lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarte que estoy a tu lado, pero como. Recordé que cuando necesite de su ayuda, ella sostuvo mis manos para brindarme apoyo.

Me arrodille y tome sus manos entre las mías ella levantó la cara y me observo, algo en su mirada me decía que estaba angustia, lo único que se me pudo ocurrir fue darle una pequeña sonrisa rogando que con ello pudiera trasmitirle mi cariño y preocupación por ella y solo por ella, _"Ho Kyoko-Chan no sabes cómo me gustaría abrazarte y decirte, que todo está bien, que yo estoy contigo, que yo te cuidaré, que no la necesitas a ella y sus aprobaciones… que te amo... desearía poder protegerte para que nada te dañara"_.

Ella hizo como que iba a hablar, tomo aire y solo pudo soltar en voz baja y con la mirada como si se fuera a inundar de lágrimas –Tsuruga-San, ¡Gracias!–

–¡Mogami-san, yo estaré aquí para ti siempre!, ¿lo sabes?, ¿verdad?– le comencé a decirle aun sosteniendo sus manos y viéndola a los ojos.

–Gracias– me contesto con su voz dulce, escondiendo su rostro de mi mirada, creo que deseaba ocultar ese hermoso sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas.

_"Como es posible que alguien pueda ser tan linda, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan cariñosa, tan... tan todo para mí…"_ solté un gran suspiro y comencé a levantarme poco a poco sin soltarla de todo de las manos, ya que cuando ella percató que la iba a soltar me agarro levemente más fuerte.

–Vamos, Mogami-san escucharé todo lo que quieras compartir– diciendo esto me desplace para sentarme alado de ella, trate de no romper ese pequeño pero lindo y encantador contacto de nuestras manos, tomo una inspiración profunda para después expulsar el aire en un suspiro, solté una de mis manos y se la pase por el hombro, esperaba que ella se alejara o se quitara, pero ella se acercó más a mí.

–Tsuruga-san ella es…– hizo una pausa como buscando palabras para poder continuar lo que iba a contarme –No es como si nunca lo hubiera sabido… para ella yo no era su hija, ella siempre que me veía, ponía esa cara de seriedad y con su mirada trasmitía el mensaje completo je je je– su intento de risa salio sin ganas, agacho el rostro escondiéndolo más de mí y continúo –y no ha sido diferente a pesar del tiempo, ella aun pone ese rostro con solo ver me–

–Mmm… ¿Mogami-san cómo sabes que aun te ve así?–

–Yo… yo me la he topado en el edificio de FUJI, pero ella me dejo en claro que no debo acercarme a ella o que sepan que estamos emparentadas– las manos de kyoko están temblando, _"¿por qué están tan frías?"._

–Moga…–

–Está bien Tsuruga-san yo estoy consciente de como es ella, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que ella lo hace– trate de mirar sus ojos, los cuales no reflejaban ni tristeza, ni enfado, eran como si estuvieran vacios.

–Mogami-san... yo no… – un gran suspiro de frustración fue lo único que pude dejar escapar, _"no sé, realmente que decirte mi amada Kyoko, en estos momentos no sé qué sientas realmente"_ apreté sus manos con la mía y con ayuda de la que estaba en su hombro, la fui acercando a mi pecho, la acune entre mis brazos, la senté en mi regazo _"solo se me ocurrido esto, perdóname Kyoko-chan, realmente no sé cómo ayudarte"._

–Tsuruga… san– su voz se sentía lejana y triste, sentía como tomaba mi camisa con fuerza entre sus manos, hundió su cara en mi pecho, la abrace un poco más fuerte, quería que sintiera mi calor, mi presencia, quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí con ella.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos, aunque para mi parecer fue más tiempo, estaba en el cielo, hasta que ella misma fue soltando su agarre de mi camisa sin apartarse de mí, me limite a soltar un poco mis brazos pero sin dejarla de abrazar _"no soy capaz de dejarte ir aun y más porque no sé cuándo vuelvas a permitirme abrazarte asi de nuevo"._

–Gracias Tsuruga-san– dijo aun estando entre mis brazos.

Una sensación de ser observados, junto con un espeluznante escalofrío me recorrieron por todo el cuerpo, me vi obligado a romper el abrazo y levantarme, por consecuencia levantándola de mí regazo –vamos Mogami-san– le exprese mientras le ofrecía mi mano, y una cálida sonrisa.

–SI– me contesto mientras tomaba mi mano y me devolvía una encantadora sonrisa.

.

**{**Normal POV**}**

En la oficina de Lory

Estaban sentados en un gran sofá dos pequeños chibis amantes del AMOR puro viendo la gran pantalla que salió de la nada de una de las paredes y estaba trasmitiendo en directo desde la sala de Love me.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– Grito uno mientras se paraba sobre el sofá y agitaba el puño contra la pantalla –¡REN NO SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO EN GUAM PERO AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA QUIERO SABER!– blandió el presidente desde su lugar _"¿y tú Mogami-Kun ya decidiste? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?"_

–¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo Ren? y peor aún porque no me has dicho, eso si no te vas a escapas de decirme TODO– comentaba Yashiro mientras hacía pucheros y tomaba con una mano las palomitas de maíz frente a él.

–De esta, esos dos no se salvan– expreso un Lory molesto, mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en el sofá –¡Acaso se declararon su amor y me lo perdí!– comenzó a llorar por la perdida según él de la mejor declaración del mundo.

–Aunque ahora que lo dice Ren estaba realmente ansioso y feliz de venir a la empresa el día de hoy– susurro Yashiro, en posición pensativo.

–Mmm... Eso suena muy interesante– expreso con una sonrisa traviesa.

.

En los pasillos

Kyoko y Ren iban tomados de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo a la oficina del presidente, como era tarde no se toparon con nadie mientras daban su recorrido hacia la oficina principal.

–¿Mogami-san te gustaría ir a cenar después?– pregunto el actor número uno de Japón mientras iban caminando, tomados de la mano.

–Claro– contesto alegremente la chica, mientras subía la mirada para toparse con la de él, era un momento tan tierno y hermoso que ella se sonrojó y él sonrió ante la acción de la chica, Kyoko se vio sus reflejos con ayuda de los vidrios de las ventanas _"realmente de esta forma, parecemos una pareja"_ su rubor aumentó ante el pensamiento, hasta que un zumbido interrumpió su pensamiento, el cual provenía de su bolsillo.

Kyoko se detuvo y Ren hizo lo mismo al sentir que ella se estaba quedando atrás, ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la oficina de Lory sin soltarse de la mano Kyoko saco su celular con la mano libre y vio en la pantalla [Numero privado] _"mmm... ¿Que extraño?, ¿quién será? solo los que tienen esta identificación, eran los de la oficina y Tsuruga-san… y ese bastardo… si es él porque me está marcando hoy, acaso vio también el programa pero es un canal de leyes. Él nunca vería algo así o ¿sí? porque hoy, hoy que estoy tan tranquila alado de Tsuruga-san… Rayos"._

–¿Pasa algo malo, Mogami san?–

–¿he?– articulo nerviosa Kyoko volteando a verlo.

–¿Qué si, pasa algo malo? o ¿por qué no contestas el celular?–

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a **Tsuruga Lia1412, chovitap, Misaki y Mizuki, ai23mizi y Usako97**! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	3. ¿Qué más puede pasar?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**¿Qué más puede pasar?**

–¿Pasa algo malo, Mogami-san?– pregunto Ren _"por qué te has tensado al ver la pantalla del celular MMM… no me digas que es él, ¿él que te está marcando?"._

–¿he?– articulo nerviosa

–¿Qué si pasa algo malo? o ¿por qué no contestas el celular?– volvió a preguntar mientras se ponía la mascara de la sonrisa brillante.

–Este… yo…– tartamudeaba aun nerviosa _"Kya se ha enfadado"._

–Mogami-san debería contestar– expreso más como orden que como sugerencia, mientras le soltaba la mano. _"Contéstale a ese bastardo"._

–Y… YO– trataba de decir la pobre chica ardilla, mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un lió _"¿Qué?, ¿cómo paso esto? estábamos también hasta hace un momento, maldito Shotaro has arruinado el momento, espera... bueno en realidad solo me despertó de mi sueño o hubiera deseado que durara un poco más"._

–Entonces ¿Qué harás?– cuestiono el mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos mirándola.

La pobre chica ardilla temblorosa tomó aire como pudo, se fue acercando poco a poco el celular hasta que estuvo a la altura de su oído para contestar, él se limitó a solo ver la sin decir nada.

–Bueno, Mogami Kyoko al habla– dijo en forma de contestación.

*–Hola, Mogami-kun, solo quería saber ¿dónde estás? y ¿si sigues en el edificio?–* preguntaba alegremente Lory a través de la línea.

Un gran suspiro de felicidad salió de ella –presidente… si aún sigo en el edificio– mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Tsuruga-san, el cual también se relajó al escuchar quien era.

*–Mm… Mogami-kun ¿por casualidad estas con Ren?–* interrogo curioso la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Este... SI – contesto un tanto dudosa.

*–¡PERFECTO!... entonces aquí los esperamos–* fue lo último que ordeno antes de colgar el móvil.

Los dos juntos se dirigen a la oficina, que ya no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estaban, ya que desde un principio se dirigían ahí.

_Toc Toc _–¡Pasen chicos!– se escuchó el grito de una voz desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

Ren abrió la puerta dándole el pase a ella –Con su permiso– expresaron los dos chicos mientras entraban a la oficina. Ren cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en el sofá junto a Kyoko.

–Espero que te hayas portado bien– susurro Yashiro cercas del actor para molestarlo, después hablo un poco más alto –¿Por cierto se han topado en el camino o estaban juntos?– pregunto el mánager en voz ansiosa por la respuesta.

–Este… nosotros– trataba de contestar Kyoko sin saber que decir, su mente estaba en blanco y comenzó a petrificarse

–Fui a buscar a Mogami-san a la sala de Love Me, ya que tardaba en venir– contesto rápidamente Ren, antes que Kyoko se petrificara más.

–Mmm… sospechoso ya que tardaron tanto y la sala no esta tan lejos– dijo un perspicaz Presidente _"acaso no, nos quieres decir nada Ren no seas envidioso"._

–Además, Ren porque no me avisaste te hubiera acompañado por Kyouko-chan o acaso ¿querían estar a solas con Kyouko-chan?– comento para molestar a su representado, mientras tenía una mirada junto con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa.

–Así que era eso querían estar solos, espero que se hayan portado bien, mis niños– expreso Lory en forma de padre responsable, soltando una sonrisa diabólica como si sospechara de algo o supiera algo divertido.

Ren y Kyoko tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban por recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes hubo un lapso de silencio por ambas partes…

–HO! bueno eso no importa ya– comenzó a decir Lory, soltó un suspiro e hizo una pausa _"en estos momentos es mejor dejarlo así total, podre sacarles la información más rápido si están separados" _–Ren y ¿cómo van las cosas en Guam?–

–Las grabaciones van como se planearon y se espera que terminen la próxima semana las partes de BJ– explico tranquilamente el actor, aunque dando una de esas sonrisas de actuación diciendo no pregunte más.

–Mm… Ren ¿crees que necesitaras a Setsuka, en esos días que faltan de grabar?– pregunto Lory con un rostro serio "veamos si ya eres capaz de pedirme, que no la separe de ti" el presidente y Yashiro estaban esperando la respuesta se podía ver, ansiedad, curiosidad y más que nada desesperación por la respuesta.

–Sobre eso presidente, yo creo…–#PAM# no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia ella, se pudo observar a una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y rizado corriendo directamente hacia los actores que se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá uno a lado del otro, la niña saltó sobre ellos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Onee-sama y Ren-sama hace tanto que no los veía!– manifiesto la niña mientras los abrazaba aún más fuerte casi ahorcándolos, ya que por la emoción no pudo solo abrazar a uno y los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo, agarrándolos del cuello haciendo que estos se acercaran quedando sus hombros pegados.

–María-chan– (¬.¬) la llamo el presidente, con su puro en mano _"¡que momento tan oportuno mi querida niña!"_

–Marí…– se escuchó más como susurro ahogado departe de Ren.

–Mi querida niña creó que deberías aflojar un poco el abrazo, ya que a este paso me vendrás dejando sin mi ángel rosa y mi actor numeró uno– comento tranquilamente Lory. Yashiro estaba impactado, por lo cual no pudo articular palabra alguna _"sí que es fuerte María-chan… nota nunca dejar que María-chan me abrace hasta la muerte"._

Al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, María fue aflojando su abrazo, levantando su rostro para ver a sus dos personas amadas, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse a los dos actores tomando un poco aire, casi los ahorcaba con su mega abrazo, pero no se podía hacer nada ya que ella los extrañaba demasiado, hacia mucho que no los veía, deprisa se levantó de ellos, colocándose de pie frente a ellos.

–¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!– se apresuró a disculparse llorando y poniéndose las manos en sus ojitos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Gracias al abrazo que les había proporcionado la pequeña quedaron alado del uno del otro. Kyoko estiró los brazos tomo por la cintura a María fue acercándola poco a poco hacia ella, haciendo que se sentada en su regazo y dándole un gran abrazo, Ren levantó la mano derecha y se la comenzó a pasar por la cabeza de la pequeña como un tierno gesto ya que Kyoko la tenía abrazada y sentada en su regazo y él estaba sentado a lado de Kyoko y su mano izquierda estaba en la espalda de la actriz, se podía ver una bella escena de ellos dos con una niña.

–¡María-chan, yo también te extrañe!– le expreso Kyoko con una sonrisa tan cálida mientras la tenía en su regazo, y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

–Hace mucho que no te veíamos María-chan– comento Ren con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa.

–Son tan malos, no sabía ¿cómo estaban?…– se quejaba la niña en sollozos –Onee-sama– fue lo último que dijo mientras le daba otro abrazo a Kyoko, esta movió la cara hacia un lado para encontrar sé con la mirada de Ren, el cual las miraba con ternura lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara y escondiera su cara con ayuda de la cabeza de la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

–KYAAA!– grito Lory mientras se imaginaba que lo que estaba viendo era el amor de una familia _"Acaso estos chicos saben cómo hacer que mi corazón se acelere mostrándome este ¡PURO AMOR!" _los presentes pasaron en alto el grito de Lory ya que por la cara que tenía que ver con sus locuras, Yashiro sonrió por la imagen y se imaginó lo que había pasado por la mente del presidente.

–cof, cof– unos tosidos disimulados de parte de Yashiro para que los chicos voltearan a verlos y vieran a Lory que estaba tomando fotos. Logro su objetivo con los tosidos, haciendo que estos se separaran un poco.

–¿Que les parece cenar todos juntos? ya que dudo que Maria-chan los deje ir, y si no hay problema en sus agendas– expreso el presidente mientras se levantaba de su asiento haciendo pucheros ya que la pareja se había separado un poco.

–Ren ya a terminado los trabajos de hoy, así que no habría problema ¿Qué tal tu Kyouko-chan?– comento Yashiro imitando al presidente en levantarse de su lugar.

–Si Onee-sama, vayamos a cenar con abuelito y los demás– le pedía la pequeña levantándose de las piernas de Kyoko la cual estaba dudando en aceptar ya que le había dicho a Ren que cenaría con él y este no había dicho nada. Una vez que estaba de pie María dijo –hasta Ren-sama, quiere que vengas con nosotros, ¡verdad!– comento volteando hacia Ren para que este dijera algo.

–Es verdad Mogami-san, ven a cenar con nosotros– expuso Ren ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara _"Rayos, yo que quería cenar con ella a solas, tenía mucho que platicar con ella"_ pensaba él.

–Vez Onee-sama, anda vamos– le hablaba la niña, mientras ella también le ofrecía la mano.

–Está bien– dijo tomando las manos de las dos personas que más quería mientras les ofrecía una sonrisa de alegría.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias Hizuri Ken y ai23mizi! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	4. Al fin un tiempo juntos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**Al fin un tiempo juntos**

**{**Ren POV**}**

Después de que salimos de la oficina del presidente caminamos hacia el estacionamiento donde nos esperaba la gran limosina amarilla del presidente, me disculpe y le pedí ir en mi propio coche ya que se me había desecho los planes de cena con ella, pero tal vez después de la cena podría llevarla a casa.

Fuimos a un restaurante, no muy lejos del edificio. Era obvio que era uno de los favoritos del presidente, ya que hasta los meseros lo conocían y apenas lo vieron nos dirigieron a una mesa que se encontraba en un cuarto privado (¬.¬) _"¿Qué tan a menudo viene el presidente?, aunque es hermoso poder ver la sonrisa de esta chica"_ voltee hacia donde se encontraba María y Kyoko ellas estaban tan felices disfrutando de su compañía y la de los demás, nos quedamos ahí como por 2 horas.

Al terminar de cenar, salimos a la calle, nos acercamos a la limosina del presidente, me iba a ofrecer a llevarla; pero el presidente se me adelantó, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

–Mogami-kun te llevaremos a casa, y no quiero nada de escusas, como la de que no puedes dejar que te llevemos– comenzó a decir el presidente con una voz muy paternal.

Kyoko me volteo a ver me, después volteo a ver al presidente de nuevo –Mm… Este… perdón presidente, sé que no quiere que me niegue pero… Este Tsuruga san… – explicaba tímidamente, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

–Yo me había ofrecido a llevarla, desde antes presidente– interrumpí _"Acaso había leído mi pensamiento como cuando era Setsu, bueno sea como sea, ¡estoy feliz! podre estar un poco más con ella"_ mientras pensaba esto una felicidad me inundaba para mis adentros.

El presidente quedó un tanto impresionado ya que había sido Kyoko la que había dicho que se iría conmigo –Hoo! ya veo, mmm…– susurro haciéndole una carita de cachorro abandonado, tratando de convencerla de que cambiara de opinión.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana presidente– me apresure a despedirme de él con una sonrisa de victoria.

–hasta luego, presidente– se despidió Yashiro, caminando detrás mio.

Kyoko se despidió de María y se acercó al presidente –Lo siento mucho, presidente– hizo una reverencia se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa –Nos vemos– después camino hacia nosotros.

Nos dirigimos al automóvil le abrí la puerta ella entró, Yashiro decidió que lo dejáramos primero aunque para ser sincero era lo que planeaba hacer desde el inicio, ya que quería estar lo más posible de tiempo con ella.

–Kyouko-chan, aun me sorprendo viéndote en Box´R, tú Natsu es sorprendente– comenzó a decir Yashiro su voz se escuchaba emocionado por lo que decía.

–En serio te agrada mi Natsu... mmm... Pero no crees que es demasiado fría o malévola– escuche como le comienza a contestar Kyoko, con un tono de alegría pero ansioso.

–al contrario Kyouko-chan, tu Natsu es sorprendente, es muy sensual y fría además sorprende como manipula a las personas– expuso Yashiro.

–Jejeje, es que debe saber moverse en la escuela sin que los demás la molesten– Kyoko contesto riéndose (^.^).

–Aunque el comienzo es un poco lento– continúo hablando mi mánager.

–Es para que las personas se relacionen con la protagonista– Kyoko le contestaba tan tranquila, porque con él puede estar relajada.

Así siguieron platicando por un rato, sentía un poco, bueno estaba completamente celoso de Yashiro cómo es posible que con solo tres días lejos de ella, ya volviéramos a lo de siempre, pero el hablar con ella como si nada, es mejor que yo y no solo eso, por culpa del presidente tuve que sacrificar mi cena con ella, me sentí cansado así que solté un gran suspiro mientras un semáforo estaba en rojo.

–Tsuruga san ¿cómo le fue en las grabaciones de BJ?–

–Hasta ahora todo va bien Mogami san– le dije viéndola desde el retrovisor

–Espero, que no haya pasado nada malo, y se haya comportado–

–Jejeje, te prometí a ti ¿que no?, o es que no confías en mí– dije sin pensar, pude ver como las mejillas de Kyoko se pintaban de rojo por mi comentario.

–Mm…– Yashiro nos miraba como si sospechara algo (¬.¬)

Ella dejó salir una linda sonrisa con esas mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara me estacione enfrente del edificio de departamentos, donde vivía Yashiro

–Hasta mañana, Ren... nos vemos luego Kyouko-chan– espeto Yashiro, o volteo hacia mí dándome una mirada divertida.

–hasta luego, Yashiro-san – dijo Kyoko él le hizo un movimiento con la mano y se fue

–Mogami-san, deberías pasarte adelante–

–Si– susurro mientras se cambiaba hacia delante.

–Mogami-san, ¿cómo te encuentras?– le pregunte aunque sé que ella pudo fingir ante los demás de que no pasaba nada _"Kyoko-chan tenme un poco más de confianza no sabes cómo desearía seguir siendo los hermanos HEEL para abrazarte y tomarte de la mano todo el tiempo, además podría hacer que me dijeras ¿cómo te sientes?"_ –dime, si puedo ayudarte con algo, lo que sea te aseguro que te escucharé–

Negó con la cabeza –ya me encuentro mejor…– Hizo una pausa y después agrego poniéndose sus mejillas rojas –¡Gracias a usted!– levanto la cabeza hacia a mí y me miro tan lindo que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara por abrazarla, estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras conducía.

–Así ¿qué como te va en Box´R?– quería comenzar una charla para hacer que olvidara ese tema

–Bien–

–Por lo que parece, tu Natsu es sorprendente ya que Yashiro lo dice–

–No ha cambiado a la Natsu que cree con usted–

–De todas formas, me gustaría verla en su entorno–

–Mm… ¡Tsuruga-san acabo de recordar que me debe 8 vídeos!– dijo ella muy decidida y de la nada haciendo un mohín en el rostro.

No pude ahogar mi sorpresa, por la cara seria que puso cuando dijo eso y mi diversión salió en una gran carcajada.

–TSURUGA-SAN!–

–Jajaja, perdón… en serio lo siento Mogami-san, es que has puesto una cara tan linda mientras decías eso– tome aire y continúe –¿me podrías perdonar?– le dije mientras ponía una cara de cachorro triste.

–Mm… está bien Tsuruga-san– me respondió para después soltar un gran suspiro.

–Además, Mogami san soy un adulto y puedo cuidarme solo– dije sin pensar tanto mis palabra.

–Eso lo tengo muy claro– susurro con un tono triste.

–¿Qué pasa?– le pregunte preocupado.

–Nada– contesto mientras se escabullía en el asiento de copiloto.

–Mm ¿Segura?– volví a preguntar serio.

–Si, no hay problema– me contestaba sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

–Ya que hoy se canceló nuestra cena, te parecería cenar conmigo mañana–

–Mm… me gustaría, pero mañana salgo a las 9 del estudio de Box´R, además no deseo ser una molestia–

–Mogami-san tú no eres una molestia para mí, además puedo pasar por ti al estudio, mi último trabajo está por ahí– le aclare dándole una sonrisa_ "Ho como desearía que el camino a Dumaraya fuera más largo"_ pensaba mientras me estacionaba enfrente de este para dejar a Kyoko.

–Entonces hasta mañana Tsuruga-san– respondió muy nerviosa mientras abría la puerta.

–Mogami-san– la llame mientras agarraba su mano, ella volteó hacia mí, acerque su mano a mi boca y le di un casto beso en el dorso de su mano –¡Hasta mañana! Lo estoy esperando con ansias– dije casi en un susurro lo último, sonreí y la mire a los ojos ella sin decir ni una palabra más que un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro bajo del auto y entro Dumaraya –jajaja como extraño el carácter de setsu que monopoliza a su hermano por completo, hasta llegar a sentarse en su regazo jajaja– comencé a dirigirme a mi departamento.

.

**{**Kyoko POV**}**

Me apresure a bajar del auto y entrar al Dumaraya me recargue en la puerta _"¿Cómo demonios se atreve? Por Kamisama se que no es japonés pero yo si"_ me lleve mi mano la cual había besado a mi pecho, mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco.

–¿Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien?– me pregunto Okami-san que venía acercándose a la puerta –ha ¿pasado algo?–

–Es… este no… todo bien– apenas pude decir, aun me sentía nerviosa, tome aire –¿Por qué la pregunta Okami san?–

–tus mejillas están muy rojas Kyoko-chan, tal vez tengas fiebre– contesto Okami-san su rostro mostraba su preocupación hacia mí.

La mire, le sonreí dulcemente –estoy bien– me dirigí a las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación en la segunda planta.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias ****ai23mizi****! por el Review \\(^.^)/**


	5. La muralla, quebrantada

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

(Un consejo chequean las horas) ;-)

* * *

**La muralla, ¿quebrantada?**

**{**Kyoko POV**}**

–¿Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien?– me pregunto Okami-san que venía acercándose a la puerta –ha ¿pasado algo?–

–Es… este no… todo bien– apenas pude decir, aun me sentía nerviosa, tome aire –¿Por qué la pregunta Okami san?–

–Tus mejillas están muy rojas Kyoko-chan, tal vez tengas fiebre– contesto Okami-san su rostro mostraba su preocupación hacia mí.

La mire, _"vamos Kyoko eres una actriz, tan siquiera actúa normal no debes preocupar la"_ le sonreí dulcemente –estoy bien– me dirigí a las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación en la segunda planta.

Al entrar a mi habitación rápidamente me acerque al espejo para ver mi rostro –hoo cielos ahora entiendo por qué Okami-san ha pensado que tengo fiebre estoy demasiado roja– levante mi mano la mire, me sonroje aun más al recordar que Tsuruga-san había besado esa mano hace un par de minutos atrás.

_"–Yo no tengo hijos–" _esas palabras resonaron una vez más en mi mente_ "por qué debo recordar esto en estos momentos" _caí sobre mis piernas_ "tengo todos mis sentimientos confundidos, no sé qué hacer ¿por qué me duele tanto saber de ella? una vez más, aunque estoy feliz por ver una vez más a mi amado senpai" _sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

–¡Kyoko-chan está libre el baño!– Me grito Okami-san desde debajo de las escaleras.

Una vez en el baño me trate de dar reconfortante y larga ducha, necesitaba pensar y el agua me ayudaría mucho para poner en claro mi pensamientos.

–¿por qué ahora debe aparecer en mi vida?– me abrace las rodillas _"no puedo llorar por ella, ella nunca me ha querido así que… pero ¿por qué me duele tanto?" _acerque mi mano izquierda a mi pecho la abrace y me aferre a ella con la otra mano, ya que esta es la que mi senpai había besado pensar en él me daba fuerzas, estuve así por un par de minutos.

Una vez en mi habitación saque las cosas de mi bolso pusieron mi celular a cargar. Durante la cena se había quedado sin batería, saque de uno de los cajones de la cómoda a Corn, lo tome entre mis manos y una vez hecho esto me fui a la cama abrazando a Corn _"una vez más, necesito de ti"_.

Al día siguiente, me levante y comencé arreglarme para ir a la escuela lo más rápido que pude, ya que no había puesto alarma. Salí corriendo hacia la cocina Okami-san me dio un obento, tome un pan tostado junto con mi mochila que había dejado previamente preparada con mis libros, junto con mi bolsa del trabajo, corrí hacia la escuela.

Trate de fingir lo mejor que pude ante los demás de que todo estaba bien pero la verdad su imagen, sus palabras, toda ella me sacaba de mi equilibrio

Ya pasaba de las **2 de la tarde** así que me fui directo al estudio donde se grabaría "Box´R"

–Buenas tardes, Kyouko-chan– me saludo uno de los chicos del staff

–Buenas tardes–

Camine hacia los camerinos para arreglarme.

–Hola, Kyouko-senpai– me saludo Amamiya mientras se acercaba.

–¡Buenas tardes!, Amamiya-san–

–Oye, después del trabajo iremos a cenar, te nos unes– me dijo emocionada.

–lo lamento mucho Amamiya san… Mm... No puedo hoy, tengo un compromiso– le exprese mientras me inclinaba en forma de disculpas.

–Ho bueno, en otra oportunidad–

Charlamos hasta llegar a los camerinos donde nos separamos, entre a mi camerino y me puse mi uniforme rápidamente, después me coloque frente al espejo y me puse el maquillaje de Natsu. Me concentre mientras me ponía un poco de sombra en los ojos, mientras lo hacia mis ojos se fijaron en mi reflejo _"¡Ho por Kamisama!"_.

**Flash Back**

–asi que cuando vi el nombre en el libreto. Solo pude pensar fugazmente, `¿será acaso su madre…?´, pero al encontrarme realmente con ella–

–… pensaste que definitivamente estabas equivocada, ¿No?–

–Tuve la certeza de que eran madre e hija–

–¿Por qué?...–

–pues es que se parecen–

–Mentira no, nos parecemos en lo absolutooo!– grito Kyoko horrorizada _"es la primera vez que me dicen algo así"_

–ahh… perdón, me equivoque, no se parecen en nada– comento arrepentida Kotonami _"al nivel de dudar aún cuando el 100% de su ADN coincida" _–Se parecen… pero no contra tu yo normal, sino contra la `Natsu´ de dentro del drama… En especial. En los momentos en que se vuelven inexpresiva… Ese rostro y aire inhumano, parecido al de una muñeca–

–Mouko-san… ¿en realidad si viste el drama?–

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese recuerdo con Mouko-san inundo mi mente, y ahora estaba viendo mi reflejo como Natsu, no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, era igual a esa señora, trate de sacarla de mi mente _"no, no puedo dejar que problemas personales se mezclen con el trabajo. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?" _no quise seguir pensando, rápidamente me coloque la princesa rosa, solo deseaba mejor dicho quería salir de ahí.

Camine hasta el estudio, donde ya estaba arreglado el escenario para la escena que grabaríamos ese día, cerré mis ojos tratando de entrar en personaje. Las primeras escenas salieron sin ningún problema, eso me alegraba ya que terminaríamos rápido; pero la última escena seria grabada en el baño, se supondría que yo estaría frente al espejo, pero una vez que me mire en él, pude ver que mis ojos reflejaban la misma mirada de ella. Esa mirada tan fría, sin emoción alguna, sin escrúpulos algo dentro de mi pecho se estrujó una sensación de miedo y enojo corrió dentro de mí, esta vez no pude engañarme a mí misma no podía tomar el control de mí y regresar a ser Natsu frente a un espejo tenía miedo.

–¡Corte!, Kyouko-chan ¿estás bien?– grito el director Annaka

–¿Kyouko-senpai todo bien? – vi como se acercaba Amamiya con un rostro de preocupación.

Tenía que reaccionar, así que cerré los ojos, tratando de tomar aire, pero mi corazón seguía sin tranquilizarse –solo necesito un poco de aire, director– dije mientras bajaba un poco la cara y tratando que una sonrisa saliera, aunque solo fue un intento fallido, ya que mi rostro reflejaba por todos lados que algo no estaba bien.

–Está bien Kyouko-chan, que les parece si grabamos esta escena mañana– dijo más tranquilo el director.

–Si– contestaron mis demás compañeros a coro.

Corrí al camerino, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, tome mi mochila junto con mi bolsa. Necesitaba salir del estudio. No quería que nadie me preguntara nada. _"Acaso ¿tengo miedo de parecerme a ella? o ¿por qué estaba reaccionando así?"_ después de ver mi Natsu en el espejo me di cuenta _"Mouko-san, tiene razón"_. Desde pequeña sabía que ella no me quería pero escucharla decirlo de sus propios labios era muy diferente…

.

**{**Normal POV**}**

Eran como las **8:55 p.m.** Kyoko caminaba deprisa, parecía que volaba, iba saliendo del estudio, cuando levanto la vista para encontrarse con la peor sorpresa que pudo, ahí frente a ella estaba el chico de cabello rubio, con los ojos abiertos

–Kyoko, tu…– Trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar –¿lo has visto?–

Él se quedó inmóvil casi PARALIZADO frente a ella, no podía creer lo que veía _"acaso mis ojos me engañan ella, está… esta… a punto de quebrarse…"_

Un gran y fuerte rechinido de llantas, hizo eco entre los edificios, frente al edificio se detuvo un automóvil deportivo, color blanco, del cual salió un hombre bien parecido acercándose a ellos sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara. El cuál se detuvo de golpe al llegar con ellos, el los miro como si eso no lo pudiera creer.

.

Eran las **5 p.m.** cuando un peli rubio se encontraba, en el vehículo con su mánager Shoko dirigiendo sé a su siguiente trabajo, el aburrimiento lo estaba gobernado así que decidió poner la televisión del automóvil, se encontraba cambiándole a los canales al azar, cuando la imagen de una mujer llamó la atención. Su postura de despreocupación cambió completamente a una de miedo, miro la tele por un segundo abrió los ojos y puso una cara de asustado –¿Saene-oji-sama?– dijo en un susurro como si le faltara el aire.

Shoko al ver la reacción del chico –¿Shou pasa algo?– pregunto mirando hacia la pantalla y vio a una mujer en ella –Shou, ¿la conoces?– el chico no contesto nada, en su lugar solo se limitó a mirar la televisión en silencio.

Llegaron al estudio donde le harían una entrevista al cantante, sobre su nuevo álbum y su nuevo gran éxito. Shoutaro se encontraba en una sala de espera mientras comenzaba el programa ya que este comenzaba alas 5:30, se encontraba sentado con las piernas arribas en un sofá doble en silencio observando el celular muy ansioso _"habrá visto el programa hoy o anoche ¿estará bien? Maldición ¿estará bien? De niña siempre lloraba por culpa de ella"_ Shoko le había dicho a Shou que era un programa grabado que habían pasado en directo en la noche anterior.

Después de pensarla mucho, comenzó a marcar el número de Kyoko _"y si no lo vio que le diré además apenas escuche mi voz me colgara, pero tengo que saber cómo esta"_ el teléfono comenzó a sonar, una, dos, tres veces y lo mandaba a buzón volvió a intentar como por 3 veces más, pero todos lo mandaron a buzón, cuando iba por el cuarto intento, Shoko lo llamo para que fuera a la plataforma.

Shoko estaba viendo a Shou desde tras de bambalinas _"porque sé a puesto tan serio después de ver ese programa"_ tomo el celular de Shou y checo a quien le había estado marcando momentos antes –¿qué tendrá que ver Kyoko-chan en todo esto?– cuestiono para ella misma, volviendo su atención al cantante.

La entrevista salió como se esperaba, se dirigieron hacia el otro compromiso de Shou la cual seria a las 7 de la tarde. Cuando llegaron al estudio donde seria la siguiente entrevista, los dirigieron a una sala de espera, hasta que inicio el programa. Shoko decidió ir a revisar algunas cosas, con el director dejando a Shou con sus pensamientos. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, cuando lo llamaron para ir al programa, Shou se había comportado a la altura de un profesional, después del programa se encaminó una vez más a la sala de espera, mientras Shoko regresaba.

–¡¿PORQUE ESA IDIOTA NO ME CONTESTA?!– grito enfadado Shoutaro derrumbando de una patada la mesa de café.

–¿Qué pasa, Shou?– pregunto Shoko que venia entrando a la sala, al haber oído el fuerte golpe proveniente de esa sala.

–NADA– contesto molesto dejándose caer sobre el gran sillón –Shoko ¿qué hora es?–

–A las 8:00, ¿deseas ir a cenar?– interrogo con calma la mujer _"lo mas seguro es que sigue preocupado por ella"_

–Si–

Fueron a cenar, después se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Shouko, mientras Shou iba mirando por la ventana cuando grito.

–¡Para el auto!– acto seguido salto de él y corrió hacia las puertas de un estudio, para toparse con la mirada de una chica.

–Kyoko tu…– Trago saliva y continuo –¿la has visto?– cuestiono mientras se quedaba paralizado frente a ella.

.

Eran las **8:13** de la noche, Ren se encontraba tomando un muy merecido descanso en la oficina de la empresa LME. Yashiro le había acumulado lo más que pudo de trabajos por la mañana, para poder dejarlo libre antes de las 9, además de que lo acosaba con preguntas del trabajo de los hermanos y sobre sus planes del día, ya que se le hacia sospechoso que le hubiera marcado en la madrugada pidiéndole que lo dejara libre, por la noche. Yashiro se vio obligado a entrar a su oficina a acomodar la agenda del actor, así dándole unos minutos, de paz completa. Su bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a sonar, saco el celular tranquilamente.

*–Buenas noches, mi querido chico enamorado–*

–Buenas noches, presidente–

*–Podrías venir a mi oficina lo antes posible, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo y sé perfectamente que estas en la sala de descanso de Love me, así que ven por ti mismo o iré por ti, por cierto trae a Yashiro–* dijo un Lory muy serio

–entendido, voy para haya–

Se levantó perezosamente del sofá donde estaba descansando, camino hacia la oficina donde estaba Yashiro. Se encaminaron hacia la oficina del presidente.

_Toc. Toc_. La puerta se abrió ante ellos, dejándolos ver el escenario de un bar.

–Buenas noches, Ren, Yashiro– saludo Lory

–Buenas noches, presidente– espeto Yashiro

–Mm… ¿para que nos necesita?– cuestiono Ren apenas entro.

–Calma muchacho, primero tomen asiento– les dijo mientras señalaba unos banquillos cercas de él.

Tomaron asiento y Ren continuo –¿Qué es lo importante, que necesita discutir conmigo?–

–Ren, ¿hoy veras a Mogami-kun?– le pregunto Lory mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky, y les servían a ellos otros.

Yashiro voltio con cara de esperanza y brillitos en los ojos por la respuesta.

Ren tragó saliva, prefirió guardar silencio, Lory volteó a verlo y continuo –Dime ¿paso algo durante el viaje a Guam?– mientras lo miraba con curiosidad –algún cambio importante de Cain hacia Setsu o viceversa– dijo más ansioso que antes por escuchar la respuesta

–Mm… presidente por qué tanta curiosidad– tomo el vaso que le habían servido y puso la cara seria

–A Ren no seas envidioso dime!– dijo un chibi Lory mientras hacía berrinche mientras le jalaba la manga –tan siquiera dime ¿por qué fuiste por ella, hasta la sala de Love Me– decía aun en berrinches.

–Si Ren, no te guardes las cosas– expreso Yashiro también en chibi

Ren se quedó viendo al presidente como si algo se le hubiera venido a la mente, se tensó y comenzó hablar –presidente la abogada que vimos anoche en el programa es la madre biológica de Mogami-san ¿verdad?–

Lory se paralizó y tomo postura seria tomo una bocanada de aire –me temo que es verdad, ella es su madre biológicamente–

–Si, esa mujer de anoche es su madre porque ha dicho que ella no tiene hijos–

Tomo más aire, hizo un gesto de tristeza como si le doliera decir lo que iba a decir –Ren, ella lo ve como si Mogami-kun fueran un problema para ella, imagino que lo ve como si la pequeña Kyouko fuera un problema para ella, así que prefiere no ser relacionada con ella–

–Pero, presidente si ella quisiera lleva…– dijo alarmado Ren hasta que lo interrumpió Lory por qué se imaginaba que iba a decir.

–Mogami Saene no puede sacar a Kyouko-chan del mundo del espectáculo o llevársela, ya que me ha firmado los papeles de permiso y también me ha dejado ser su tutor legal con solo una condición– dijo Lory mirando seriamente a Ren

Trago saliva Ren y dijo con voz nerviosa –Con ¿cuál condición?–

–Que nunca se dé a conocer su parentesco como madre e hija– pauso respiro y continuo –ella no quiere nada que ver con Kyouko-chan–

–Pero, presidente, Kyoko-chan…– comenzó a decir preocupado Yashiro.

Ren quedó impactado con la noticia se quedó pensando un momento –¿ella lo sabe?– pregunto, Lory negó con la cabeza, volteo su mirada hacia el reloj –me tengo que retirar– anuncio levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del lugar, los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo.

–está preocupado por ella– dijo Yashiro

–Si– contesto Lory se levantó del asiento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y grito –¡ME LA HA HECHO OTRA VEZ! ¡MALDICIÓN REN! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAS!–

Ren iba con una sonrisa en los labios _"supongo que ellos quieren saber algo con exactitud"_, mientras bajaba por el elevador, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento se subió al automóvil y lo puso andar ya eran las 8:50 aunque el estudio donde estaba grabando Kyoko, estaba a 5 min de ahí, iba sumido en sus pensamientos _"Kyoko, tan linda, tierna, amable, etc. y teniendo una madre así que piensa que es un estorbo para ella"_ se iba acercando al estudio cuando vio a un chico correr hacia la puerta y pararse ante alguien que iba saliendo cuanto más se acercaba vio que se trataba de Kyoko y el idiota de Fuwa freno en seco delante del estudio y salió rápidamente del auto con un enojo de los 1000 infiernos _"Qué hace el aquí acaso ha venido a molestarla"_ cuando se acercó a los chicos nada en este mundo lo había preparado para ver lo que estaba delante de él. Kyoko a punto de QUEBRARSE y Fuwa PARALIZADO.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias ai23mizi! por tu Review \\(^.^)/**


	6. Por favor Protégeme!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**¡Por favor Protégeme!**

**{**Normal POV**}**

Se encontraban tres personas paradas en la entrada del estudio Box´R. Ren estaba mirando cautelosamente a Kyoko mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, la cual tenía una cara atónita y aterrorizada, a punto de llorar en cualquier momento mientras que Shoutaro seguía de pie enfrente de ella completamente paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

Ren tuvo trago saliva y erguirse, se acercó más a la chica quedando a unos centímetros de ella estiro la mano, _"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko, debo ayudarla". _Mientras acercaba su mano al hombro de la chica, su ansiedad aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

–Mogami-san…– fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, una vez que había puesto su mano en el hombro de Kyoko. En el momento que ella volteó a verlo a los ojos, pudo mirar que su brillo había desaparecido dejándolos opacos. Dolor, miedo, pánico, sufrimiento, terror, muerto era lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos color ámbar. Ni un rastro de luz había quedado.

_"¡Maldición!, ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué, ¡Kami-sama! No quería que ellos me vean así, ¿Qué debo hacer?, mis piernas… demonios mis piernas no responden" _sin ningún otro pensamiento en la cabeza de la pobre joven, sus piernas cedieron dejándola caer sobre ella misma.

Los dos hombres frente a ella estaban en silencio e inmóviles, mirando como ella caía al suelo. Sin perder el tiempo Ren, se puso en cuclillas a su lado, fue estirando sus brazos, cuando estaba a punto de tomar sus antebrazos, observo como Kyoko comenzaba a temblar, con un movimiento rápido, se quitó la americana que traía. Se la coloco con delicadeza sobre los hombros.

–Kyoko… ella… ¡Demonios Kyoko!…– comenzó a decir Shou, su voz era intranquila, se obligó a desviar la mirada. Ren ignoraba las palabras pronunciadas por el cantante y continuaba con su objetivo de tomar en brazos a la chica. –Kyoko sabes bien… que…– volvió a decir ansioso, mas no pudo terminar, debido a que había volteado a verla, y al hacerlo se topó con esos ojos fríos y sin emociones color ámbar de la chica, el silencio gobernó el lugar.

Allí aun sobre el suelo, yacía la chica encima de sus propias piernas, con los brazos caídos a los lados, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la orilla de su falda del uniforme, dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, su flequillo cubrió gran parte de su rostro _"vamos Kyoko tú puedes levantarte… vamos no llores, aguanta un poco más… no llores..." _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Ren se inclinó hacia adelante, como pudo acomodo a la chica que había caído en trance, como si estuviera en el limbo, paso con cuidado uno de sus brazos por las piernas de la chica y el otro por su espalda estaba a punto de levantarse con ella en brazos.

–¡Ella no merece ninguna lagrima, ni nada, Kyoko!– expreso desesperado el cantante.

Ren acercó a Kyoko a su pecho mientras tenía los ojos cerrados _"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Siento como si lo que ella necesitase más a este bastardo, que a mí… pero no lo permitiré yo la quiero cuidar… yo… tengo que llevármela de aquí…"_ tomo aire para después dejarlo salir despacio, se levantó con cuidado con Kyoko en brazos (estilo princesa XD).

Shoutaro frunció el ceño al ver como Ren tenía entre sus brazos a Kyoko, la cual se había llevado sus manos cruzadas hasta las orillas de la americana que Ren le había puesto, sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por culpa de la fuerza que estaba utilizando, mientras su rostro seguía escondido con ayuda de cabellera.

Con paso firme, Ren se puso en camino hacia su automóvil, cuando estaba a punto de pasar alado de Shou.

–Kyoko, no te acerques a ella si no estoy cercas de ti para protegerte–

_"Acercarme a ella, ni loca"_ la simple idea la hizo estremecer, por lo cual Ren la acerco más a él mientras fruncía el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada de muerta al cantante. Sin más que hacer Ren retomo su camino, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando ya estaba alado de su automóvil. Como pudo lo abrió, coloco a Kyoko con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto, para él después subir al de piloto.

Shou se limitó a ver como el actor se llevaba a Kyoko lejos de él, apretó los puños, tratando de tragar saliva, levanto la cara mirando hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que le permitía sus parpados.

Shoko, que había presenciado toda la escena desde el inicio, desde una distancia considerada. Se acercó preocupada a su representado –¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está todo bien?... ¿Shou?– cuestiono la mujer al ver la acción del cantante.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a su mánager, su rostro reflejaba un torbellino de emociones ira, tristeza, enojo, pero sobre todo impotencia, dio dos pasos para acercarse a la pared. Aun con los puños cerrados, tiro el primer golpe a hacia ella –¡Maldición!– grito con todas sus fuerzas, un segundo golpe con el otro brazo –¡Demonios!– una serie de golpes, turnando los brazos inicio mientras el cantante maldecía con cada uno de ellos. Se sentía impotente, siempre era igual cuando se trataba de ella, y más si lo que necesitaba era consolarla.

**{**Ren POV**}**

_"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Kuon?"_ sin darme cuenta, ya me estaba dirigiendo a mi departamento. Cada vez que me topaba con un semáforo en rojo, aprovechaba para voltear a ver a Kyoko. No sé había movido ni un centímetro de donde la había puesto. Dentro de mi pecho se me partía el corazón al verla así.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio, aparque en mi lugar, me tome un momento para meditar si estaba bien haberla traído a mi departamento o debería haberla llevado a Darumaya. _"pero bien ya estamos aquí… y no quiero separarme de ella"_ tome una gran bocanada de aire, intentando darme valor –Mogami-san– dije suavemente, al no recibir contestación volví a hablar –Mogami-san ¿quieres que te lleve algún lugar?– me encontraba mirándola ella seguía cabizbajo, pero con un suave meneo de cabeza negó mi pregunta, un suspiro salió de entre mis labios, mientras me recargaba sobre el volante, mire hacia adelante, debía decidir qué hacer.

Otro suspiro se dejó escuchar en el auto, esta vez no provenía de mí, me apresure a voltear a ver a Kyoko, la cual estaba volteando a la ventana de la puerta.

Aventurando me a adivinar el pensamiento que pudo pasar por su cabeza –Estamos en el estacionamiento del complejo, donde está mi departamento…– me apresure a mencionarle. Al parecer le había atinado ya que ella asintió –¿quieres subir al departamento?– le pregunte. Mire a sus brazos que en ese momento ya se había puesto la americana correctamente, sus manos sostenían la parte del cinturón que se encontraba sobre su pecho, ella no me miraba ni por error –Mogami-san… Mogami-san, por favor, voltea verme– mi voz salió en forma de súplica.

**{**Kyoko POV**}**

_"Perdone me Tsuruga-san pero en estos momentos, no soy capaz de verlo a la cara… Kami-sama ¡¿qué debo hacer?!... las lágrimas están a punto de salir… ya no quiero causarle molestias a Tsuruga-san… ya no quiero que me tenga lastima"_ no pude decir nada, solo un gemido ahogado hizo presencia en el silencioso automóvil.

Trate de tomar un poco de aire, intentaba tranquilizar mi pobre corazón, que hasta ahora había sido una montaña rusa junto con mis emociones. Mi intento de calmarlo fue inútil y más al sentir esa cálida mano que había comenzado acariciar mi cabeza –Mogami-san…– su voz sonaba preocupado pero a la vez era cálido y familiar. _"como es posible que me sienta tan bien cercas de él… es como si… mmm… no él no es Corn… él siempre me ayudaba cuando se trataba de ella"_.

**{**Normal POV**}**

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño cuerpo de Kyoko había comenzado a temblar un poco, Ren no había apartado su mirada de ella, sin pensarlo había comenzada acariciar la cabeza de la chica _"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?, Kyoko-chan… demonios soy tan impotente cuando se trata de ti, nunca sé que decir como Ren" _pensaba Ren mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica –Mogami-san… subamos, estarás más cómoda arriba– no espero la respuesta, cuando se apresuró a salir del carro, casi corrió a abrirle la puerta –vamos– dijo ofreciéndole la mano para bajar del vehículo.

Apenas ella puso un pie abajo, la atrajo hacia él, su espalda se recargo ligeramente sobre el gran pecho de Ren, cerró la puerta del auto con un golpe. Sin separarse de ella en ningún momento la guio hasta los elevadores, para subir a su departamento. Al entrar la ayudo acomodarse en el gran sillón de la sala. Tuvo que ocultar su risa al ver como ella se dejaba resbalar por la orilla del sillón, cayó al suelo y casi inmediatamente doblo sus rodillas hacia arriba para abrazarlas, oculto su rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas. Un pequeño suspiro salió de Ren, mientras se acercaba a ella _"por qué no me deja, verle la cara"_.

–Mogami-san– la llamo con toda la suavidad y dulzura que podía.

–…

–no te forzare a que hables… pero, si quiero que te quede claro, que estoy aquí si me necesitas–

La chica siguió sin contestar, el silencio gobernó por un par de minutos.

–¿quieres Té? O ¿Café?–

–…

–mmm… te traeré un poco de Té– expreso por último antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, rato después de un rato regreso a la sala, Kyoko no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, coloco con cuidado la taza de Té junto con la azucarera, sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

–Mogami-san toma un poco, te ayudara a calentarte– le dijo pasándole la taza de té que había endulzado, como tantas veces la vio hacer a ella como Setsuka. –tómatela te ayudara–

Se había acercado al mini bar que tenía en la esquina la habitación, sirvió un vaso con hielo, para llenarlo de Whisky necesitaba una bebida fuerte, _"–Kyoko, no te acerques a ella si no estoy cercas de ti para protegerte–… Acaso piensa que solo él puede estar con ella"_ su mirada fue a dar con la chica, que estaba en ovillos en medio de la sala, mientras sostenía su taza sin tomarle, camino hacia ella y se dejó caer a su lado, recargando su espalda sobre el borde del sillón, dejando que sus piernas se estiraran _"¿qué me pasa? No es momento de estar pensando en tonterías, Kyoko-chan me necesita"_

–Mogami-san… ¿quieres contarme?– pregunto en voz baja pero era lo suficiente alta para que ella lo escuchara.

–…

–sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras–

–…

–Además de ser tu senpai, soy tu amigo Mogami-san– espeto mientras le pasaba una brazo, por los hombros de la chica _"ho por fin una reacción"_ pensó al ver como la chica lo volteaba a ver a la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inundados por lágrimas cautivas.

–Tsuru… ga-san…– apenas pudo articular entrecortado. Volviendo a su posición inicial de no verlo.

–No, por favor, Mogami-san… por favor, mírame– comento mientras le tomaba la barbilla y la hacía verlo, por un momento sus ojos se vieron directamente. Ren se apresuró a soltarla –lo siento– se disculpó mientras bajaba su rostro.

–No… tiene que… es solo que… mi Natsu… Tsuruga-san ella me abandono– comenzó a explicar mientras una fugitiva lágrima conocía su libertad.

Ren volvió a levantar el rostro, para encontrarse con un Kyoko temblando de miedo, con algunas lágrimas creando caminos por sus mejillas.

–Mogami-san–

–Ella solo… me…–

_"¡Maldición! No deseo verla así"_ era como una puñalada a su corazón, no pensó en nada que no fuera consolarla. Ambos brazos viajaron a la cintura de la chica, en un solo movimiento tomó a la joven. La estrecho entre sus brazos, dejándola sobre su regazo. Todo él la protegía, Kyoko fue a esconder su rostro en su pecho, sus manos sostenían la camisa de Ren, mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban.

–ella… no me quiere… estoy… sola…–

–sshhh! Eso no es cierto– le susurró al oído, mientras una de sus manos se movía de arriba abajo por la espalda la chica. –yo siempre, pero, siempre estaré contigo Kyoko-chan– la abrazo más fuerte, sus sollozos se fueron apagando cuanto más pasaba el tiempo._ "yo siempre te cuidaré, tu nunca estarás sola y de eso me encargo yo…" _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir dos pequeñas manos escabulléndose por sus costados, comenzando a abrazarlo, un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, otro de su cuerpo buscando una posición más cómoda _"te has quedado dormida, en mis brazos mi princesa"_.

–Bueno, se ve, que está más tranquila– murmuro con alivio, mientras se acomodaba en una mejor posición para él como para ella. Con cuidado desenvolvió un brazo y saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

**{**Ren POV**}**

La pantalla del celular marcaba las 12:55 a.m. Llamadas perdidas junto con mensajes sin leer resaltaban en el aparato _"¿Qué necesitaran Yashiro y el presidente a estas horas?"_, deslice el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla, para leer el primer mensaje, cuando apareció una llamada de Yashiro.

–¿Bueno?– susurro

*–¡al fin te dignas a contestar! hombre–*

–mmm…–

*–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ren?–*

–eh? ¿Por qué?–

*–espero que no estés engañando a Kyouko-chan con otra mujer–*

–¿Qué necesitas Yashiro?–

*–está bien, pero, bueno Ren ¿sabes por casualidad donde esta Kyouko-chan? Es que ha desaparecido–*

–eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, con qué desapareció?–

*–bueno, la pareja con la que vive Kyouko-chan hablo preocupa, ya que Kyouko-chan no ha llegado a casa y dijo que estaría antes de las 11 y como no trae su celular, no podemos encontrarla. Además vino Amamiya-san, la chica con la que Kyouko-chan hace Box´R, vino a preguntar por Kyouko-chan, ya que dice que estuvo actuando muy extraño durante el rodamiento del Dorama–*

–ham–

*–¿Cómo que ham?, Ren debemos buscar a Kyouko-chan, no es bueno que una chica como Kyouko-chan este vagueando por ahí sola–*

–no te preocupes Yashiro. Ella está bien, y diles a los señor de Duramaya que ella esta bien– dije antes de finalizar la llamada, sabía que mañana tendría que aguantar a un Yashiro muy animado y pesado, molestando me sobre hoy, ya que no le había dicho que saldría con Kyoko.

Mire por un rato más, a la chica que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, su rostro era como el de un ángel, _"amo a esta chica y no quisiera que sufriera nunca"_, soy humano y el sueño comenzó a llegar a mí, muy a regañadientes, tuve que levantarme con ella en brazos y dirigirme al cuarto de invitados con ella, adoraba como se me acurrucaba en los brazos.

Me acerque a la cama, como pude la puse sobre la cama, se veía tan pacifica, me senté al borde de la cama, con una de mis manos le retire algunos mechones de su frente, poco a poco me incline hacia ella, mis labios tocaron su piel, un pequeño beso robado en la frente _"mentiría si negara, que hubiera deseado dormir contigo entre mis brazos, pero has tenido mucho por qué preocuparte hoy. Como para agregar le más a la lista"_.

–Que duermas bien, mi linda princesa– me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia mi habitación, mire el reloj rápidamente pasaban más de las 2 de la madrugada.

**{**Normal POV**}**

Ya era la una de la mañana, y la oficina principal de LME seguía con las luces encendidas, en la gran pantalla de la oficina se reproducía el Dorama de Itazura na Kiss, se podía ver a Lory disfrutando su Dorama sin ninguna preocupación, más que ver su programa y fumar su puro. Por desgracia para él no podía disfrutar de su Dorama de amor a gusto, ya que de vez en cuando, el hombre de cabellera castaña le robaba la atención.

–espera, Ren no me cuelgues– dijo Yashiro, siendo una pena, ya que el actor le acaba de colgar.

–¿y bien?– pregunto Lory desde su cómodo lugar –pudimos confirmar ¿Dónde está Mogami-kun?– cuestiono el hombre levantando una ceja

Un suspiro salió del manager bajando la cabeza, para durar así un segundo y volver a subir con una sonrisa emoción –si… más que confirmado–

–Ya decía yo que era raro que Ren, te pidiera tiempo en su agenda–

–bueno, hay que avisarle a los señores de…–

–de eso ya me encargue, le dije a la señora que ella tenía un trabajo Love Me–

–muy bien, presidente…–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–esos dos, no han avanzado nada, ya ha pasado casi un año y ellos dos siguen igual, acaso ¿están ciegos? –

–Lo sé, Yashiro– _"ya hace un mes, que Mogami-kun me confeso estar enamorada de Ren"_ –bueno no hay nadie que nos evite a darles un empujoncito a esos tontos enamorados. ¿No lo crees Yashiro? – expreso con una sonrisa traviesa.

–tiene razón, presidente. Por lo cual cuente conmigo– comento con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Claro, por cierto Yashiro, mañana deberías ir a ver como despertó Ren–

–ho Claro, sabrá Kami-sama que habrá hecho–

Estuvieron un rato más platicando, juntando los puzles de cada uno, con la charla de Ren y lo que les comento de Guam. Llegando a la conclusión de que, en realidad no tenían con que trabajar.

La mañana comenzó asomarse en Tokio, cuando un manager muy bien vestido y listo para iniciar su día laboral, yacía en la puerta de su representado.

#TING DONG# TING DONG#TIN#TIN#TIN#

#toc toc#, #toc toc#

El reloj marcaban las seis con treinta minutos, y es sonido se esparcía por todo el departamento, llegando a los oídos del propietario _"¿Qué demonios? Maldición, aún es muy temprano"_ pensó el chico, luchando por abrir los ojos. Estiro perezosamente la mano hasta alcanzar su celular para verificar la hora _"se supone que hoy entro hasta las nueve"_, con rápidos movimientos se fue levantando de la cama, casi voló hasta la habitación de huéspedes _"uff! Menos mal que sigue dormida"_ se apresuró a ir a la puerta principal con aun los sonidos saliendo de ese timbre infernal

#TIN#TIN#TIN#

–ya voy – dijo con voz fuerte al acercarse a la puerta para abrir.

#TINGDONG#

–Buenos días, Ren–

–Creo, que no son tan buenos– musito entre dientes mientras dejaba pasar a su manager

–¿y?... ¿Cómo te fue anoche?–

–…

–vamos no te hagas el tonto– casi grito Yashiro –aún me debes el informe de Guam y ahora este–

–¿informes?–

–sí, tus avances con la pequeña y tierna Kyouko-chan–

–…

–¡REN!, ¡NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO, CONMIGO!–

–¡sshhh! Yashiro, no grites–

–eh? Perdón, ¿Ella sigue aquí?–

–uff! Ya era demasiado tarde para llevarla, además– un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su mejilla

_"¡Kami-sama! No dejes, que ninguna mujer aparte de Kyouko-chan, lo vea así"_ pensó Yashiro –además?– le insistió el hombre.

–No tuve corazón–

–eh?–

–se veía demasiado pacifica, dormida, que no quise despertarla– dijo casi audible para el solamente

–uff! Solo espero que te hayas comportado como todo un caballero– le expreso Yashiro en forma de reproche apuntándolo con un dedo, mientras comenzaba un monólogo sobre lo fácil de caer en tentación y más por la chica que amaba.

–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

–Mogami-san!– menciono Ren saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

–eh? Kyouko-chan?– cuestiono Yashiro.

Siguió a Ren al cuarto de huéspedes, donde Kyoko se encontraba recostada en la cama, Ren se había acercado, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

–NO, NO, NO ME DEJE, USTED NO… POR FAVOR… NO, NO ME DEJES… TSURUGA-SAN!– Repetía entre gritos aun dormida.

–Kyoko… Kyoko…– decía Ren moviéndola, hasta que la levanto por la espalda y la abrazo –KYOKO DESPIERTA!–

–¿Que está pasando?– susurro Yashiro llevándose la mano a la boca, con los ojos llenos de preocupación por la chica _"Kyouko-chan!"_

–Despierta Kyoko– le decía Ren a la chica que tenía en brazos, un pequeño movimiento de departe de Kyoko advirtió a Ren de que ella por fin había abierto los ojos, la separo un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para ver su rostro, el cual estaba con lágrimas en los ojos –tranquila, estoy aquí Kyoko– continuo diciendo, mientras con el dedo índice doblado le limpiaba esas lágrimas, un pequeño sollozo se comenzó a escuchar.

–Tsurugas-san– susurro para sí, Ren abrió un poco los brazos ofreciéndole refugio en ellos, el cual no negó, estando en la seguridad de esos brazos y pecho, dejo salir malestar –no me abandones, tu también–

Yashiro, desde el marco de la puerta, admiraba la escena. En vez de emoción por verlos junto, sintió preocupación _"Kyouko-chan ¿Qué soñaste?"._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a Tsuruga Lia1412, Hizuri Ken, Kariramo y ai23mizi! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	7. Sueño vs Pesadilla

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**Sueño vs Pesadilla**

**{**Kyoko POV**}**

_"Mmm… que agradable… este lugar se siente tan cálido y cómodo… me siento tan segura… no quisiera despertar nunca"_ pensé sin deseo de abrir mis ojos, mientras me acurrucaba en el lugar donde estaba, era tan cómodo, cálido, seguro. Un suave y arrullador sonido de golpeteo, llegaba a mis oídos.

Comencé a sentir como mi lugar de descanso, se comenzaba a mover, por un momento sentí frío el cual no duro más que un segundo, al parecer me habían cambiado de lugar a uno más suave, era una lástima, en ese lugar me sentía más cómoda y segura, aparte de que ya no podía disfrutar ese tranquilizador sonido.

–¿Kyoko-chan, te has quedado dormida?, uff! Anda despierta, ya es hora de cenar– escuche la voz de una mujer, que podría reconocer donde fuera.

Me obligue a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, con cuidado me talle mi ojo izquierdo con una de mis manos. La habitación estaba tenue, apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta, en el marco la silueta de una mujer. Me encontraba sentada de rodillas, recostada sobre el Kotatsu.

–lo siento, Okami-san, no supe en que momento…– mi voz se escuchaba más chillona, no le quise poner atención.

–No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan– su voz era tan dulce, mientras se introducía en la habitación a prender la luz –ve a lavarte, y de paso, le podrías avisar a Shoutaro, que es hora de cenar–

–Claro, Okami-san– me levante con cuidado, hice una rápida reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, camine por el largo corredor, de piso de maderas, todo parecía tan irreal, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de Shoutaro.

#toc toc# –¿Shou-kun?– #toc toc# –¿Shou-kun estas?–

–¿Qué pasa?– dijo una voz adormilada del otro lado de la puerta.

–Okami-san ha dicho que es hora de la cena–

–Ya voy– contesto sin ni siquiera abrir la puerta.

Camine hasta el baño para lavar mis manos, una vez más, camine por los pasillos de esa casa, hasta llegar al comedor, la habitación era tradicionalista un gran kotatsu en medio de la habitación, con una muy bien preparada cena japonesa, en uno de los extremos muy bien sentado se encontraba el dueño del Ryokan, la madre de Shou se encontraba sirviendo el té con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Tome asiento donde siempre lo hacía, Okami-san voltio hacia mí

–Aquí tienes, Kyoko-chan– dijo ofreciéndome una taza con té

–Gracias, Okami-san–

–Por cierto, Kyoko-chan, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la prueba de matemática?– me pregunto el hombre desde su lugar

–Muy bien, he sacado 90 puntos–

–ho vaya Kyoko-chan, eso es excelente ¡Felicidades!– expreso con alegría Okami

–¡Felicidades Kyoko-chan!–

–Por qué tanto escándalo, solo fue un tonto examen– comento Shou mientras entraba al comedor.

–Shoutaro, no seas grosero, Kyoko-chan si se esfuerza para salir bien ¿verdad Kyouko-chan?–

–sí… ya que a madre…

_"mmm… ¿Qué pasa?... me siento mareada"_ trate de levantarme, más mis piernas no obedecen _"no mi vista… no veo… el piso no lo siento" _sentía que me ahogaba, mientras caía, sentí el golpe en seco contra el piso, abrí mis ojos estaba sola en una habitación.

#clic# –he vuelto– escuche decir a la persona que acaba de entrar –¿Por qué, estás en oscuras?– su voz me ponía la piel de gallina, más aun anhelaba escucharla.

–Bienvenida a casa, ¡Mamá!– de un salto, me levante del piso donde estaba y corrí al escritorio a sacar de uno de los cajones –mamá, mira he sacado 90 puntos en mi prueba de matemáticas–

–Que estupidez, estas feliz con un 90– murmuro –de que sirve la mediocridad existiendo la perfección–

–Pero, son 90 puntos– murmure cabizbaja.

–De que te sirve un 90, existiendo el 100 no te pido algo imposible– contesto con su mirada fría y cruel, la cual siempre me dedicaba.

–Perdona, mamá, me esforzare aún más– respondí haciendo una reverencia

–eso espero–

_"¡Demonios! mi vista se está comenzando a nublar de nuevo" _mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, lleve mis manos a los ojos, cuando retire las manos, observe que me encontraba en otro lugar _"¿este es el Ryokan? ¿Qué hago aquí?, esta habitación…"_ me apresure a salir del lugar, caminando por los corredores que me sabía de memoria hasta llegar al recibidor.

–¿Qué hiciste?, Saena-oji-sama iba molesta– dijo Shou con cara de preocupación.

–Yo… yo… yo no hice nada– no lo pensé mucho salí corriendo, hacia la entrada, ahí parada estaba ella, hablando con Okami-san.

–¿Madre?– la llame, ella voltio y me miro, de arriba abajo, me dedico esa mirada una vez más. Dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, mis piernas comenzaron a correr detrás de ella –¡madre, no te vayas!– grite corriendo detrás de ella.

_"¡Diablos!, mis ojos se están volviendo pesados, otra vez" _mi alrededor se volvió oscuro, solo mi madre se podía ver, aun corría detrás de ella, sin importarme mis ojos, hasta que desapareció completamente de mi vista, no pude más me rompí en lágrimas. No lo podía soportar, sentía un vacío dentro de mí.

Una confortante brisa, chocaba contra mi piel, acompañado de una cálida acaricia sobre su cabeza. _"¡qué bien se siente!"_. Fui abriendo los ojos.

–y hoy… ¿qué pasó?– expreso mostrándome esa encantadora sonrisa angelical –Kyoko-chan–

–Co… Corn!– no pude soportarlo comencé a llorar. Sentía sus cálidas manos consolándome. Hace tiempo que me había dado cuanta que a Shou le molestaba que llorara frente a él, así que había buscado mi propio lugar, en el cual pudiese llorar sin miedo de causar problemas o molestia a los demás. Pero nunca pensé que en ese lugar encontraría a un verdadero príncipe, y no solo un príncipe común si no él mismísimo príncipe de las hadas.

–¿te sientes mejor?–

–Si–

–¿Qué paso, Kyoko-chan?–

–Sabes, Corn, a madre no le gustan los niños estúpidos–

–y ¿Por qué, dices eso?–

–Porque, soy una niña, estúpida–

–eso no es cierto, Kyoko-chan–

–Si lo es, saque 90 puntos, en mi prueba de matemáticas–

–pero, Kyoko-chan, un 90 es bueno–

–no, no lo es. Madre dijo que un 90 es inadecuado, que eso no sirve, si no es un 100– me levante –pero, sabes me esforzare para conseguirlo en la siguiente prueba– exprese confiada y con animo

–bueno, si ya estas decidida, solo me queda desearte mucha suerte. Aunque tratándose de ti sé que lo lograras, ¡verdad Kyoko-chan!– dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

_"¡Rayos! Mi vista… no esperen no… aun no… ¡quiero estar con Corn!"_ su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, dejándome sola en la oscuridad, una vez más.

_"llanto… alguien llora"_ abrí la puerta frente a mi

–Mamá– me acerque con cuidado

–¡No me toques!– expreso enojada retirando su mano de golpe de la mía –¡Cuando me tocas arruinas todo!, ¡Yo ya no puedo, cometer errores nunca más!, ¡tengo que ganar!, ¡si pierdo este caso, será tu culpa!– Se levantó dando un golpe sobre el escritorio –¡Vete de aquí!– Salí corriendo debía alejarme tenía miedo, corrí sin mirar atrás, la oscuridad se hizo presente.

–Kyoko-chan extiende la mano– escuche decir a Corn, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que había aparecido en mis manos, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron bien pude ver a Corn colocando algo en mis manos.

–¿Qué es? Corn–

–es una piedra mágica Kyoko-chan, te ayudara cuando te sientas triste… Kyoko-chan colócala contra la luz– me dijo, yo haciendo caso lo hice la piedra había cambiado de color –es magia Kyoko-chan… uff!... Kyoko-chan, debo decirte algo–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–yo me debo ir Kyoko-chan–

–Está bien, nos veremos mañana–

–no Kyoko-chan, ya no podré volver–

–¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Adónde vas Corn?–

–Debo volver a mi hogar, Kyoko-chan–

–entonces te vas–

–Lo siento mucho, nos volveremos a encontrar– se despidió comenzando a caminar

–¡espera Corn!– grite mientras iniciaba una carrera detrás de él –¡Corn no me dejes sola!– _"no ya no, por favor alguien ayúdeme. No quiero volver a la oscuridad"_

–Kyoko muévete, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas–

–sí, mamá, es solo que mi agujeta se desato–

–átala rápido– tomo la maleta que yo había puesto en el piso para poder atar mi agujeta –¿ya?–

–Si– camine detrás de ella, _"¿Qué hacemos en casa de Shou-kun?... mmm… tal vez venimos a despedirnos" _Okami-san junto con Taicho-san nos estaban esperando en la entrada.

–Kyoko-chan acompáñame– me dijo Okami-san ofreciéndome su mano, la acompañe hasta un cuarto. Donde comencé ayudarla a sacar un futón _"debo darme prisa o mamá se enojara"_

–¿Okami-san tardaremos mucho?– pregunte, la mujer me miro extrañada

–¿Por qué Kyoko-chan?–

–madre se molestara, si tardo mucho, para irnos–

–Kyoko-chan… uff! ¿Kyoko-chan te gusta estar aquí?–

–claro que sí, aquí esta Shou-kun–

–Bueno me alegra escuchar eso, ya que esta será tu casa–

–¿y madre donde dormirá?–

–mmm… no Kyoko-chan, ella no vivirá aquí…–

–¿Dónde estará madre?–

–ella tiene que irse, por eso nosotros, te vamos a cuidar–

–¿Cuándo volverá?–

–Kyoko-chan no debes cuestionar a los mayores– dijo seria mientras terminaba de colocar el futón –es tarde debes dormir–

–Lo siento Okami-san, buenas noches–

–Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan– dijo apagando la luz.

_"mamá, se habrá enojado porque salí otra vez con 98 en la prueba, pero las demás fueron de 100"_ una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla _"no es mi culpa ser estúpida, realmente me esfuerzo"_ fue una de las primera vez desde que Corn me dejo, que me deje caer en llanto, mientras me hundía en la oscuridad.

–Kyoko, haz mi tarea… tengo hambre… dame tu pudin… me iré a Tokyo hacer mi sueño realidad y, quiero que me acompañes… debes conseguir un departamento a mi altura– escuchaba la voz de Shou. –Yo con una mujer sin atractivo y que ni siquiera se maquilla un poco, ¡jamás!–

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba él burlándose a carcajadas, desde detrás de un gran espejo. _"En que momento apareció" _como pude me puse de pie, admire el espejo y su escena _"esto… esto es lo que paso, aquella vez"_ di dos pasos para acercarme al espejo, estaba yo ahí la escena era la misma no había cambiado nada.

–jajaja Si quieres tú venganza, únete al medio–

–¡maldito bastardo!– grite con todas mis fuerzas, golpeando el espejo con los puños –¡estúpido!, ¡idiota!–

–anda desahógate Kyoko–

–¿Quién es?– voltee hacia atrás, donde había escuchado la voz

–jajaja ¿Quién soy? Es una buena pregunta–

–solo la excelencia es aceptable, debajo de 100 es inútil… maldición, deja de llorar… no me toques, solo traes desgracia… ¡no lo toques!... acaso eres estúpida…–

–Mamá– había aparecido otro espejo con el reflejo de mi madre, me acerque al nuevo espejo. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sin ganas de detenerse.

–¡vete de aquí!–

–Lo siento mamá, ¡No te vayas, sere una niña buena! ¡Mamá!– me recargue contra el espejo la imagen de mi madre había desaparecido, solo me reflejaba yo, pero no yo… no mejor dicho era _"Natsu"_.

–Así que se supone que debería sentir pena por esto–

–¿Qué?... no es para tener pena… es solo que ellos..–

–ellos fueron ¿personas que amaste?. Pero eso ¿qué?, ¿acaso ellos te amaban?, Kyoko ellos solo te dejaron atrás, ¡no lo vez! te abandonaron como un juguete que dejas olvidado una vez que se rompe–

–eso, ¡no es cierto!–

–¡no!… ¿segura?… tu madre te dejo con la familia Fuwa, yéndose a Tokyo, olvidándote completamente… o dime ¿te llamo alguna vez? ¿Te visito?... y no olvidemos el bastardo de Shoutaro solo te pidió que lo acompañaras a Tokyo. Tu tontamente te hiciste la tonta ilusión de un amor fugitivo, pero, él solo quería que fueras su sirvienta y cuando no te necesito más, se deshizo de ti… admítelo si desaparecieras hoy nadie lo notaria–

–no es cierto, Tsuruga-san lo notaria…– _"¿que acabo de decir?"_

–¿Quién?, ¿Él?, ¿estas segura?–

Un tercer espejo apareció

–así que, solo te uniste a esto por venganza… que desagradable…–

–Esa voz– camine hacia el espejo que había aparecido

–es una desgracia, que quieras amancillar una hermosa profesión como esta, con algo tan absurdo… No pienses que siempre podrás avanzar, solamente con fuerza de voluntad… si no le das la oportunidad, ¿Cómo sabrás que te gusta? –

_"esto debe ser una broma"_

–hoo!... así que una broma ¿eh?–

–¿tu, has?–

–no lo olvides Kyoko… somos una… no importa si eres Setsu, Mio, Corn o Yo, todos somos tu… pero retomando el tema… ¿Por qué, piensas que a alguien, como él, le importarías alguien como nosotras?–

–…

–nosotras no podemos estar con él… ¿Qué no recuerdas? Aceptamos, ante el presidente, que lo dejaríamos libre–

Un cuarto espejo apareció, era la oficina del presidente, estaba llorando, él me estaba haciendo enfrentarme ante el espejo mis sentimientos.

–si… yo fuera… directo al infierno… ¿estaría bien?–

–Mogami-kun–

–incluso si yo nunca pueda, esperar que Tsuruga-san me corresponda… verle de lejos… ese tipo de felicidad… ¿está bien?–

–ahh?... bueno si tienes tal convicción, incluso los demonios, esos pobres tendrán que honrarte con tu deseo–

–es realmente… realmente horrible… pero, yo seré capaz de darle mi bendición a Tsuruga-san con mi mejor sonrisa, cuando el encuentre el amor–

–Nosotras lo prometimos– dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

–exacto, y no vamos a faltar a nuestra palabra o ¿sí?–

–No–

–Además, él solo nos cuida por órdenes del presidente, así que él no tiene ningún deber con nosotras, bien puede abandonarnos en este momento y no podemos quejarnos, solo llorar y rompernos como en las dos ocasiones anteriores–

Me sentía frustrada Tsuruga-san también ahora es capaz de destruirme como esas dos personas.

–admítelo no quieres que se vaya de tu lado, pero, tampoco lo quieres con alguien más somos egoístas–

_"¿y si Ren encuentra a alguien a quien amar?"_ me deje caer sobre mis piernas, viendo los dos espejos frente mío, habían aparecido mi madre y Shou en cada uno. _"él es libre, además el ama a una chica de preparatoria… y si decide confesarse…¿se ira al igual que ellos?"_

–vaya… Qué estés tumbada en el suelo, ¿es porque estas descansando? ¿o acaso estás agonizando?... como sea, parece que estabas agonizando, ¿eh?–

–¿Tsuruga-san?– voltee de golpe hacia la dirección donde escuche la voz de Ren.

–si lo disfrutas, está bien ¿Qué no?... ¡hagamos un excelente trabajo Mogami-san!… así que Magia eh? Qué bien, entonces tomare un poco…– había dado unos pasos al espejo cuando recargue mi mano sobre el espejo, este se rompió en mil pedazos. Un pequeño café se creó a mi alrededor, era pintoresco.

–Mogami-san justo a tiempo… – me dijo Ren saludándome, me acerque a él, que estaba parado alado de una mesa –¡quiero presentarte a alguien!– volteé a la silla a su lado, mi corazón dio un brinco, un dolor consumió todo mi ser. –Mogami-san ella es mi novia y prometida–

–¿acaso, seremos capaces de aun cumplir nuestra promesa?–

La oscuridad se hizo presente, no deseaba que volviera luz, algo dentro de mí decía que lo que venía me lastimaría mucho, un punto de Luz apareció ante mis ojos, comenzando a expandirse por el lugar, me encontraba en el aeropuerto.

–espero, que te vaya bien en tus futuros proyectos Mogami-san. Fue, un gusto conocerte–

–¡amor!, es hora, debemos irnos– dijo la chica a su lado.

_"¿seré capaz de dejarle ir?..."_

–¿acaso veremos, como en las dos ocasiones pasadas? ¿Dejaremos que nos abandone el también?–

–Sí, vámonos– le contesto con esa sonrisa angelical que una vez llego a dedicarme a mi

_"no, por favor Tsuruga-san"_

–Y BIEN?... ¡¿Le daremos nuestra bendición?!–

–Tsuruga-san–

–¿si, Mogami-san?–

–yo…–

–Ya es tarde, Ren–

–cierto, debemos irnos…– comenzó a caminar con la chica del brazo, apenas habían dado unos pasos, cuando él se volteó y me miro a los ojos –Adiós, Mogami Kyoko–

–No… espere… Tsuruga-san!–

–Si nunca corriste por ninguno ¿porque debe ser diferente esta vez?... entiéndelo, Kyoko lo vas a perder a él también–

–No puedo… a él no–

–¿Kyoko?–

Comencé a correr, al inicio mis piernas no querían obedecerme, más las comencé a forzar a caminar _"no puedo perderlo"_.

El aeropuerto había desaparecido dejando solo un camino blanco bajo mis pies, comencé a correr sobre él.

–¡que niña tan estúpida!... no vez que todo lo que tocas, destruyes… ¡eres la mala suerte, encarnada!... –

–ella es como una sirvienta… todo lo que tiene en la cabeza soy yo… –

Frente a mi estaban ellos dos. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

–¡Tú no eres nadie!– dijeron unísonamente

–¿Qué piensas hacer?–

–"soy tu amigo" "yo siempre estaré para ti Kyoko-chan_"_– lo había podido visualizar un poco más lejos.

–¿Tsuruga-san?– quise volver a correr pero mis manos estaban sujetas

––adiós Mogami-san!–

–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!–

–NO, NO, NO ME DEJE, USTED NO… POR FAVOR… NO, NO ME DEJES… TSURUGA-SAN!– Repetía entre gritos, mis ojos no obedecían.

–Kyoko… Kyoko…– escuchaba la voz de Tsuruga-san a lo lejos, que me llamaba –KYOKO DESPIERTA!–

Sentí el cobijo de sus dos brazos sobre mí.

–Despierta Kyoko– su voz sonaba cada vez más preocupado, por fin pude abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba él, me tenía entre sus brazos, mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, me alejo un poco mas no me soltó del todo –tranquila, estoy aquí, Kyoko– continuo diciendo me con esa sonrisa que me daba, mientras con su dedo índice me limpiaba mis lágrimas traicioneras.

–Tsurugas-san– susurre para sí, él abrió un poco los brazos ofreciendo me refugio en ellos, no lo pensé ni dos veces, para lanzarme a sus brazos necesitaba ese re confortable refugio que solo él me daba –no me abandones, tú también– le dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Me miro con esos ojos que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, una angelical sonrisa apareció en su rostro, me pego más hacia él, agacho un poco la cabeza alcanzando mi oído para susurrarme lo más hermoso que alguien pudiera decirme –yo nunca, te abandonare Kyoko… siempre estaré contigo–

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a Hizuri Ken **y **ai23mizi! por tu Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	8. Conociendo el ¿porque?

**(╥﹏╥) ****Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Reditado.٩(˘◡˘)۶

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**¡Conociendo el ¿porque?!**

**{**Yashiro POV**}**

Casi no había podido dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos, imágenes de bodas, fiestas y celebraciones inundaban mi pensamiento_, "Kami-sama, ya que se hagan pareja"_. Entre puros dormitados pase la noche, mire el despertado alado de mi cama, "5:45".

Decidí levantarme, tomar una ducha rápida, me prepare para iniciar el día, me sentía emocionado e igual forma curioso, por saber, que estaba pasando. Ren ya me debía mucho, el muchacho a veces se pasaba de reservado y debía sacar un poco de información hoy, antes de que se fuera a Guam otra vez.

Me mire en el espejo me acomode la corbata, antes de salir de mi casa y dirigirme al departamento de mi cliente. No había tardado casi nada en llegar, subí al piso.

#TING DONG# TING DONG#TIN#TIN#TIN#

#toc toc#, #toc toc#

#TIN#TIN#TIN#

–Ya voy – escuche decir a Ren desde detrás de la puerta, sonaba adormilado.

#TINGDONG#

–Buenos días, Ren– salude, a mi cliente apenas abrió la puerta

–Creo, que no son tan buenos– musito entre dientes, mientras pasaba a su lado.

–¿y?... ¿Cómo te fue anoche?–

–…

–vamos no te hagas el tonto– casi grite de la emoción –aún me debes el informe de Guam y ahora este–

–¿Informes?– dijo confundido.

–sí, tus avances con la pequeña y tierna Kyouko-chan–

–…

–¡REN!, ¡NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO, CONMIGO!–

–¡sshhh! Yashiro, no grites–

–eh? Perdón, ¿Ella sigue aquí?–

–uff! Ya era demasiado tarde para llevarla, además– un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su mejilla

_"¡Kami-sama! No dejes, que ninguna mujer aparte de Kyouko-chan, lo vea así"_

–además?– le insistí.

–No tuve corazón–

–eh?– _"¡¿Qué no tuvo corazón?!"_

–se veía demasiado pacifica, dormida, que no quise despertarla– dijo casi audible para él solamente.

–uff! Solo espero que te hayas comportado como todo un caballero– le expreso, en forma riña, comencé a decirle lo fácil que es caer en la tentación y más por la chica que amaba.

–¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!–

–¡Mogami-san!– menciono Ren saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

–¿eh? ¿Kyouko-chan?– cuestione

Seguí a Ren, hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, _"Bueno, puedo dejar descartada la pregunta de si ¿compartieron cama? de mi lista de preguntas"_

Kyoko se encontraba recostada en la cama, Ren se había acercado, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

–NO, NO, NO ME DEJE, USTED NO… ¡POR FAVOR!… NO, NO ME DEJES… ¡TSURUGA-SAN!– Repetía entre gritos mientras aun dormida.

–Kyoko… Kyoko…KYOKO DESPIERTA!– la llamaba Ren, mientras la abrazaba.

–¿Que está pasando?– susurre para mi mismo _"Kyouko-chan!"_

–Despierta Kyoko– le volvía a decir, por fin Kyoko abrió los ojos, hubiera apostado que saltaría al verse en los brazos de Ren, pero mi sorpresa más grande fue ver como Ren le limpiaba cariñosamente su rostro mientras la tranquilizaba. Pero, nada de eso se comparó el ver, como Kyouko-chan saltaba a los brazos de Ren.

Desde el marco de la puerta, admire la más hermosa, pero, triste escena _"Kyouko-chan ¿Qué soñaste?" _En el momento que vi que Ren la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en su regazo, mientras la abrazaba y mimaba, mientras la consolaba, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió de la vergüenza _"Ren… ¿acaso se te ha olvidado que estoy aquí?"_ Intruso, eso era, un intruso en esa habitación, ella lo necesitaba, mis burlas y curiosidad podrían esperar.

Tome un poco de aire, al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta, para alejarme de la habitación.

–PERO, ELLA NIEGA MI EXISTENCIA– le escuche gritar a Kyouko-chan, aunque la curiosidad me corroía por dentro, me puse firme conmigo mismo y seguí caminando, hasta llegar a la sala.

_"¿Qué rayos ha pasado, de la nada grito mientras dormía?... además tenía miedo de que Ren ¿la abandonara?... ¿Parecía que estaba sufriendo? esos dos tienen un pasado demasiado complicado… pero, Kyouko-chan tiene miedo de esa mujer, aunque no sé ¿qué paso? uff!… ¿qué frustración? sabemos que ella vio el programa pero debe haber algo más"_.

#turu#turu#turu# _"¿de dónde vendrá ese sonido?... ¡o es mi celular!… ¿dónde están los guantes?" _me dispuse a contestar, apenas me puestos los guantes.

–Hola, Yashiro Yukihito al habla–

*–¡Good Morning! Yashiro ¿ya vas a casa de nuestro querido Ren?–*

–¡Buenos días! Presidente, de hecho me encuentro en la sala del departamento de Ren –

*–¡ho! vaya sí que trabajas rápido, no se te olvide tratarle de sacar, un poco de información de anoche–*

–Si sobre eso… Presidente, Kyouko-chan– no sabía cómo decirle que Kyouko-chan en esos momentos está en brazos de Ren llorando y sufriendo.

*–¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Le paso algo malo?, ¿Está herida?, ¿Dónde está voy para allá?–*

_"a veces el presidente, se vuelve sobre protector con estos dos"_ –Presidente cálmese… ella está bien se encuentra aquí, al parecer ella paso la noche aquí–

*–¡¿eh?! Así que nuestro pequeño Ren….–* no deje que terminara cuando comencé a hablar.

–No, Presidente también pensaba que ellos dos… ya se habían declarado, pero, no es el caso… presidente me temo que Kyouko-chan…– como explicarle algo que ni yo mismo entendia.

*–Yashiro ¿Qué está pasando?–*su voz sonaba seria, se había acabado el presidente divertido, dejando al serio y cuerdo.

–vera, cuando llegue, estaba hablando con Ren, hasta que…–

*–¿hasta quuueee?–*

–Uff!... hasta que se escuchó un grito, proveniente de la habitación de huéspedes, donde dormía Kyouko-chan, ella le pidió a Ren, que no la abandone, mientras estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas… decidí darles privacidad, pero, escuche decir a Kyouko-chan "ella niega, mi existencia"–

*–Mmm… ho bien, entiendo ¡uff! –* se quedó un tiempo en silencio *–¿Yashiro?–*

–Si, Presidente–

*–Dile a Ren, que traiga a Mogami-kun a la oficina antes de ir a trabajar, necesito hablar con ella y darle un anuncio a él–*

–¡Entendido! y gracias, presidente–

**{**Normal POV**}**

–yo nunca, te abandonare Kyoko… siempre estaré contigo– le dijo al oído teniéndola sentada en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

–Tsuruga-san– trataba de articular, pero el nudo en su garganta se había vuelto amargo y doloroso.

Le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla, una de sus manos había tomado la misión de pasear por la espalda de la chica con voz suave y dulce –Tranquila, nunca me atrevería abandonarte, como ella– se pausó un momento, esperando su reacción. Kyoko –¿Kyoko que te molesta? ¿o que te asusta?–

–ELLA NIEGA, MI EXISTENCIA– expreso con dolor.

–¿Eso es lo que te molesta?– pregunto, aun consolándola.

–Se supone que es mi madre… si, ni siquiera ella me puede querer...– su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar mientras hablaba –se supone, que las madres son las personas que te aman incondicionalmente… pero, ella nunca me quiso… solo fui un estorbo para ella y me abandono, me hizo a un lado igual que el… Las personas que una vez ame y quise más que nada en este mundo me abandonaron y si tú me…– rompió una vez más en lágrimas, antes de poder de terminar la última oración.

–¡sshh! Eso no pasara… yo siempre estaré contigo– comenzó acariciar suavemente sobre su cabeza.

–pero, y si…–

–no pasara, primero me abandonarías tú, antes, que yo me atreva a alejarte de mí… Tú eres alguien, muy importante para mí–

Desde la comodidad y consuelo, que le proporcionaba el gran y marcado pecho de Ren, escuchaba con más que atención, cada palabra pronunciada por él. _"por esta vez le creeré a alguien, aunque yo, salga dañada en el futuro una vez más"_ le dedico una mirada llena de alegría, curiosidad, con un poco de miedo y un toque de inseguridad, aún estaba rodeada de una que otra gotita de lo que fueron lágrimas de preocupación, le sonrió tiernamente –¡Gracias, Ren!– sonó más como un suspiro que palabras.

Una sonrisa más que hermosa y purificadora se posó, en los labios del chico _"me ha llamado Ren"_

La tuvo entre sus brazos, un par de minutos más. Hasta que ella comenzó a removerse. _"no deseo moverme, están cómodo aquí… ¡espera!… ¿estoy en su regazo?... pensara que soy una desvergonzada… ¡KAMI-SAMA!" _

–¿Más tranquila?–

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, más si un asentamiento de cabeza positiva. Hizo el inútil intento de bajarse de él, más Ren no dejo que se moviera ni un poco.

–Me contaras, ¿que soñaste?– cuestiono el actor, ella fervientemente negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba agachar la cabeza._ "A lo mejor recordó su abandono, pero, por que se asustó y me especifico que yo no la abandone, aunque cuando era setsu los últimos días ella era diferente hay algo que me esté ocultando". _

Su rostro estaba en rojo vivo, trataba de ocultarlo, de los ojos de Ren, pero para su desgracia, desde la posición que estaba el actor, podía admirar esa gama de rojo poco usual en una persona.

Se sonrojo aún más al recordar el sueño, casi se le había declarado a Ren y además que se sentía egoísta y mala persona, ella misma había dicho, que lo dejaría ir, pero, cuando lo vio partir en el sueño, el temor la invadió y no pudo cumplir su palabra.

Comenzó hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado el día de ayer _"estudio Box R, Natsu, espejo, FUWA enfrente de mí… Ren cargándome ya que no me podía levantar, me abrazo para que llorara, recordé cosas tristes mientras dormía… Ren me consoló con sus palabras, ok hasta ahí todo…. Espera, acabo de llamar a Tsuruga-san REN ¡ho nooo y para el colmo no la saco a ella de mi mente por que la tengo que haber visto y escuchado ¿Por qué si ella no me quería me trajo al mundo?"_ una vez más una capa de tristeza, se posó en el rostro de la chica.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto al ver el rosto de la chica. _"¡maldición! Debe estar recordando cosas innecesarias… ¡cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí para siempre!"_

–… lo estaré…– se comenzó a levantar, sin ganas camino hacia la puerta, no se había tomado la molestia, en acomodarse el uniforme bien.

–por cierto, debo advertirte que Yashiro, esta aquí– comunico con una cara divertida, mientras se levantaba y la seguía a la puerta del cuarto.

–¡¿Qué, Yashiro-san, está aquí?!– dio media vuelta y corrió al baño del cuarto.

Ren trato de sofocar, la risa que le dio, al ver a Kyoko correr –hamp… me adelantare, te estaremos esperando en sala–

Camino hasta la sala, aun tratando de calmar su risa, al entrar vio a Yashiro sentado en el gran sillón blanco, con la agenda abierta, junto con la computadora y el celular en mano.

–Perdona la demora, Yashiro–

–no te preocupes Ren, pude actualizar tu agenda electrónica para cuando vuelvas a Guam… ¿Cómo esta Kyouko-chan?–

–Mejor, supongo– comento mientras tomaba lugar alado de su manager, para comenzar a ponerse al corriente, de los trabajos del día.

Se había tomado una ducha rápido, daba brincos de alegría de tener su bolsa con ella, ya que en ella tenía siempre un cambio de ropa limpia. Observo el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran apenas las 7:10, camino hacia la sala, visualizo a los dos hombres, hablando del trabajo y los horarios, decidió no molestarlos.

Paso a hurtadillas hasta la cocina, comenzando hacer un desayuno rápido pero decente. Tardo apenas unos 30 minutos, en preparar el desayuno, salió a la sala, donde se encontraban Yashiro y Ren, hablando de trabajo. Al parecer su agenda estaría mas apretada que de costumbre.

–Mmm… este… disculpe Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san–

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla, apenas la escucharon hablar

–¿Qué pasa, Mogami-san?–

–¿si? Kyouko-chan–_"o vaya ya volvieron a los apellidos y a los honoríficos una vez más"_

–el desayuno, está listo–

–pero…–

–Debes desayunar Tsuruga-san, es la comida más importante del día– amenazó la chica

Yashiro estaba tratando de no reír, pero, admiraba como era que Kyoko podía dominar también a Ren, en ese aspecto. –Ahora mismo vamos, Kyouko-chan–

Kyoko salió de la sala, rumbo a la cocina de nuevo

–qué bueno, que se vea más animada y este mejor Kyoko-chan ¿no lo crees Ren?– dijo un poco feliz Yashiro

–Mmm… no creo que se encuentre bien– dijo el actor un tanto preocupado _"Bueno Kyoko es de las personas que no le gusta preocupar a las personas" _dejo salir un suspiro –supongo que está dando su mejor esfuerzo para seguir adelante–

–dime la verdad, Ren ¿Qué paso con Kyouko-chan a noche?– Pregunto Yashiro, un poco preocupado, por la situación.

–¡uff!. Ella ha visto a su madre–

–¡vaya! Así ¿que si ha visto el programa?–

–no, solo eso, ella se va a topado…– pauso un minuto, como buscando que decir –ellas dos, sean topado por casualidad en Fuji… no me ha contado bien, que paso, pero, al parecer Fuwa tiene algo que ver… ayer me lo tope con él fuera del estudio de Box´R–

–¿Qué? ¡Es enserio!... vaya sí que le ha llovido a Kyouko-chan–

–Si–

Los dos hombres se encaminaron al comedor donde se encontraba Kyoko sirviendo café para ellos y té para ella.

–¡ho Cielos! todo se ve delicioso Kyouko-chan– dijo con brillitos en sus ojos Yashiro

–Gracias, Yashiro-san–

–Itadakimas– dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras probaban la comida.

–uhm… deliciosos ahora, me queda claro, porque Ren, ama que vengas a hacerle de cenar– expreso el manager, ganándose el sonrojo de los dos actores.

El desayuno había pasado, entre platicas, y comentarios un tanto doble sentido, que la chica no había entendido bien, pero, si el actor. Kyoko miro disimuladamente el reloj que colgaba en la pared detrás de Yashiro. El cual se había levantado, por la cafetera, para servirse más café.

–no debes preocuparte, yo te llevare–dijo Ren en voz baja

–no podría, Tsuruga-san además…–

–Te dije que te llevare y se termina la discusión–

–pero…–

–pero nada. No es ninguna molestia–

Ella asintió con la cabeza y continuo desayunando Yashiro (¬‿¬) los observa desde su posición _"enserio que tipo de relación llevan estos dos"_

–por cierto Kyouko-chan, casi se me olvidaba, el Presidente necesita hablar contigo me dijo que fueras antes de ir a la escuela–

–está bien, gracias Yashiro-san–

–También debes ir tu Ren, el Presidente quiere hablar con los dos–

–entendido–

Después de desayunar y de que Ren se arreglara, para irse. Se pusieron en camino al edificio de LME, haciendo una parada breve en el Darumaya, Kyoko, recogió, su celular junto con otras cosas, que necesitaría.

Al llegar, se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente Al abrir se encontraron en el desierto, y en medio un oasis, donde los esperaba Lory vestido de jeque, sentado en grandes almohadones.

–Buenos días, Yashiro, chicos–

–Buenos días, presidente– dijo tomando asiento el manager

–Buenos días– saludaron los dos actores

–Ren, Mogami-kun espero, que hayan tenido una muy buena noche– expreso Lory con una sonrisa ganando el sonrojo de ambos chicos

–¿Para, qué nos necesitaba tan temprano presidente?– pregunto Ren

–Aguafiestas… bueno, necesitaba hablar con ustedes dos– paso la vista como registrando a la tres personas que habían entrado –pero, primero… Mogami-kun ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?– pregunto con un timbre de voz serio.

–Me encuentro, bien–

Está bien que una vez lo, había engañado, pero, esta vez había fallado miserablemente.

Después de escucharla soltó un gran suspiro –¡uff!, bueno Ren sé que habíamos dicho que Setsu había terminado su trabajo. Al menos que tú la necesitaras, pero, creo que lo mejor en estos momentos para Mogami-kun es que, vaya contigo a Guam–

–¿Qué? Pero, presidente– se levantó Kyoko de su asiento –hace poco que he vuelto y debo ponerme al corriente en las grabaciones de Box´R. Además no deseo ser una molestia para Tsuruga-san–

–Mogami-kun– la miro Lory –anoche recibí la llamada del director Annaka-san–

El cuerpo de la chica se había tensada, trago saliva _"el director llamo al presidente, no me digas que se ha molestado"_

–no lo malinterpretes… él al igual que yo, ¡está preocupado por ti!–

–¿por mí?–

–¿Qué paso ayer?... y no me digas que nada, tanto Annaka-san como Amamiya-san me dijeron, que ayer no eras tú misma, al grado que no podías regresar a ser Natsu, por lo cual tuvieron que detener la grabación de la última escena del día de ayer–

Agacho la cabeza, dio dos pasos atrás y se dejó caer en el almohadón, sin decir nada. Lory tomo un puro y le corto la punta.

Ren y Yashiro miraban a Kyoko, la cual estaba cabizbaja.

–Me hago una idea vaga, de lo que pudo pasar por tu cabeza, durante la grabación… después de todo te conozco a ti y la conozco a ella–

Al escucharlo, abrió los ojos y lo miro a los ojos. –y… yo– Lory se levantó de su lugar y se sentó enfrente de ella

–No te preocupes Mogami-kun– le acaricio la cabeza, paternalmente –Ren, espero que no te moleste que tu hermanita Setsu vuelva contigo–

–claro que no me molesta, presidente– Ren miro a Kyoko que estaba aun con la cabeza agachada _"por eso cuando te encontré ayer estabas así tu misma te recordaste a ella"_.

–bien, solo quería anunciarte este cambio, ya puedes retirarte Ren– miro a los dos hombres, levantarse de su lugar.

–Moga…– iba a decir Ren

–lo siento, Ren. Pero, aun necesito hablar con Mogami-kun de otro asunto… no te preocupes yo me encargare de cuidarla– dijo lo último en voz más baja solo para él y Ren

–está bien presidente, entonces me retiro– se despidió el actor mirando al presidente _"¿de que hablara con ella? acaso le dirá la condición, que pidió su madre a cambio de la custodia"_

Yashiro y Ren salieron de la oficina, dejando a una deprimida Kyoko con Lory, subieron al elevador, mientras el actor comenzaba a intentar atar ciertos cabos en su cabeza.

–Ren, Ren– lo llamaba su manager pero este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos –¡REN! –

–¡Perdón, Yashiro! ¿Qué decías?–

–¡uff! Pobre, hombre enamorado…– decía negando con la cabeza –pero, bueno, el trabajo que tienes será en el estudio de TBM– volteo a mirarlo –ella estará bien, además esta con el presidente, él, la quiere y la protege como si fuera su propia hija–

–je je je… eso es algo, que a veces me asusta. Pero, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, y más si ella estaba así, de triste–

–Mmm…– se quedó pensando Yashiro – ahora que lo dices es verdad – se detuvo en seco cuando entendió –No me digas que ella estaba a punto de…– _"¡Kyouko-chan, ¿estaba llorando?!"_.

.

Mientras en la oficina principal. Lory debatía consigo mismo, de cómo hablar con Kyoko.

–Mogami-kun, ¿puedes levantar el rostro? Y mirarme.– Kyoko obedecían, sin decir nada. Poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, hasta topar con la del mayor, el cual, no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver enrojecidos los ojos de la chica, en un intento de no dejar salir las lágrimas. –Mogami-kun, recuerda que eres una actriz profesional–

–Lo siento, presidente… le asegurare que me comportare a la altura, para no deshonrar, la empresa–

–Estoy más que seguro, que así lo harás… pero, quiero que no olvides, que sigues siendo una humana… por consecuencia tienes sentimientos y créeme que son las cosas más hermosas que podemos tener los humanos… así que en estos momento no soy, solo tu jefe… así que dime ¿Qué paso?–

Ella tomo aire y comenzó hablar – yo me asustado al comprobar que lo que Mouko-san dijo, es verdad…–

–y que te dijo con exactitud Kotonami-kun–

–Que mi madre y yo somos iguales… bueno no yo, la de siempre… si, no mi Natsu, Presidente–

Lory se limitó a abrir la boca, sin dejar salir palabra alguna, rápidamente volvió a esperar y miro a la chica como diciendo que prosiguiera, con lo que estaba contando.

–La Natsu que interpreto tenía que poner la misma cara de odio que hizo ella hace unos días, cuando me la he topado en el estudio FUJI… cuando me vi en el espejo, me asusto mucho el imaginar que yo pueda ser igual que ella y recordar lo que ella me dice cuando me ve hace que me duela– dijo mientras se ponía su mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón.

–que te dijo, cuándo se toparon– interrumpió Lory pensando _"acaso le ha dicho que me ha dado la custodia y la condición que puso sobre ella"_.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No era necesario, con solo su mirada dio el mensaje completo. Que me alejara de ella, y que no dejara que los demás supieran que éramos parientes o algo. Yo para ella, soy un estorbo una imperfección en su vida, un simple error, y con el programa lo ha dejado aún más claro, que yo no soy su hija– poniendo la misma cara que le puso a Kanae cuando le pregunto por su madre, Lory quedo impactado por ver a Kyoko decir eso más tranquila y sin tanto dolor por no quererla, sin embargo, lo que le dolía era parecerse a ella.

Un gran suspiro, se escapó de entre los labios de Lory.

–Sé que es difícil, pero, recuerda que todo lo que pasa en la vida. Es una gran lección para ayudarte en tu camino de ser actriz. Sí, no puedes, superar esto ¿cómo quieres llegar hasta arriba?, además recuerda que hay mucha gente que te queremos y nosotros, nunca te verían como estorbo o un error– Lory le puso la mano en el hombro, esta lo miro y él le dijo con una gran sonrisa –Kyoko-chan nadie quiere verte triste–

–tiene razón, Presidente pero, si ella desea sacarme del mundo de la farándula– dijo un poco preocupada.

–eso no podría hacerlo, no la dejaría ni intentarlo–

–pero, ella es mí…–

–NO PUEDE KYOKO-CHAN… ella ya ha firmado, los permisos necesarios– dijo serio, el presidente mientras tomaba su taza de té.

Al escuchar a Lory, un vacío se creó en su estómago, un nudo en la garganta, un cuchillazo en el corazón.

–presidente… ¿ella… le ha firmado… mi custodia?– pregunto un poco nerviosa sentía que tenía en la garganta se hacía más grande, mientras trataba de terminar la oración sus ojos no aguantaron más, aquel, mar de lágrimas, las dejaron caer haciendo un caminito hasta su barbilla _"eso quiere decir que hasta me abandono en los derechos de madre biológica, entonces es verdad ella no me quiere y nunca lo hizo"._

Él se quedó impactado, la taza se le había resbalado de entre los dedos, cayendo al piso, una vez más veía llorar a Kyoko, como el día en que ella, había admitido que le gustaba Ren, pero, esto era diferente ella inspiraba tristeza y temor y mucha soledad.

Ella Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que traía se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia cuidando el no dejar ver ya su rostro y dijo

–me tengo que retirar Presidente, sino llegare tarde a clases y como ha dicho debo ser profesional– cuando Lory reacciono ella ya se había ido.

Lory, se levantó de sus almohadones y miro por la ventana.

–Kyoko-chan, una vez más, me has sorprendido. Mira que hacer como que no te pasa nada y siempre mostrar una brillante y ferviente sonrisa cuando por dentro estas más herida que nadie. ¡No solo te negaron el amor de pareja!, sino que también, te negaron el amor de padres, ella es tu madre y tú la quieres a pesar de todo por eso te dolió saber que ella renuncio a ti tan fácil. Ren… no, Kuon, sí que te has enamorado de una chica muy especial– cerro los ojos por un momento medito y dijo sonriendo –espero con ansias el día, que decidas abrir ese telón Kyoko-chan–

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a Kariramos, cloe airinne, Dalia T. Argueta Garca y ai23mizi! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	9. Siguiendo a Kyoko!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**¡Siguiendo a Kyoko!**

**{**Normal POV**}**

Se había visto obligada a subir a la limosina, con engaños del presidente y ahora iba rumbo a la escuela.

Sebastián y un chofer se habían encargado de llevarla. Kyoko se encontraba viendo por la ventana de la limosina sumida en sus propios pensamientos _"si tan fácil te fue abandonarme, creo que no debería sorprenderme que sedas todos los derecho a si como así… pero, si tanto le estorbo ¿por qué, tuvo la molestia de tenerme?, ¿Por qué, no, solo limitaste a desacerté de mi antes de que naciera?, ¿porque?, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque?" _sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima se dejó ir hasta recorrer su mejilla y caer sobre su moño de uniforme

–Mogami-sama, aquí tiene– le dijo Sebastián mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

–Gracias, Sebastián-sama– dijo la joven dándole, una sonrisa tierna y llena de agradecimiento, mientras tomaba el pañuelo. –Sebastián-sama, ¡gracias por llevarme a la escuela! También, agradezca al presidente de mi parte, pero, sabe podía ir yo sola a la escuela–

–lo sabemos, Mogami-sama. Pero, no podemos permitir que vaya sola por ahí en su estado, además le hemos prometido a Tsuruga-sama y al presidente que nos encargaríamos de que llegara a salvo a la escuela, ya que ellos se preocupan mucho por usted– Guardo silencio un rato –hemos llegado a su escuela señorita Mogami-sama– anuncio Sebastián, abriendo la puerta para ella.

–Sí, gracias– _"Porque siempre se preocupan, tanto por mí, que apenas soy una novata"_

Al salir de la limosina le hizo una pequeña reverencia a él y otra al conductor

#Ring #Ring #Ring #

–bueno, mi señor… Mogami-sama acaba de bajar de la limosina, y acaba de entrar a su escuela–

*–¿Cómo se veía? –*

–se encontraba más tranquila, mi señor–

*–Mmm… dime… ella ¿lloro?–*

–Solo, ha dejado caer una lágrima, mi señor-

*–¡haaaa!… esa niña… siempre tratando de aparentando ser fuerte. ¡Ha! por que no quiso que la consolara papi Lory… maldito Ren, lo más seguro es que la haya consolado ayer–* estaba haciendo berrinche un chibi lory luego soltó un gran suspiro, desde detrás del celular.

–…

*–¡ho! bueno avisa me si pasa algo malo, debes estar al pendiente de ella y no dejes que te vea, te llamare en 4 horas, para que me des un reporte entendido–* su voz cambio a una más seria.

–Como usted diga, mi señor– contesto Sebastián, vestido de ninja.

Apenas había entrado a la escuela, había corrido al baño, se lavó el rostro. La campana había sonado, se apresuró a ir a su aula. Al entrar encontró a todos, levantados, leyendo revistas, etc.

–demonios, es la hora libre– susurro para sí, camino hasta su banquillo, saco su agenda personal, comenzando a cambiarla ahora que Setsu regresaba.

–¿Kyouko-chan?, ¿Kyouko-chan?– le llamaba una chica de su clase.

–¿Eh?, perdón, ¿me llamabas?– por fin dijo la peli naranja.

–o no, perdona, solo quería darte los apuntes de ayer me prestaste, fueron de mucha ayuda, ¡Gracias!–

–En serio… me alegra mucho, que te fueran de ayuda– le dijo dando una tierna risa.

–qué alegría, te vez mejor que ayer- le dijo la chica con alivio

–¿Mejor que ayer?– dijo desconcertada Kyoko

–si ayer estaba un poco ida, solo un poco, ¿algo bueno te paso esta mañana?–

–Mmm... No sabría, decir si fue bueno o no– dijo mientras hacía memoria, de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado esa mañana con Ren de que la había abrazado y se le vinieron sus palabras a la mente _"siempre estaré contigo, primero me abandonarías tú, antes, que yo me atreva a alejarte de mí… ¡Tú eres alguien importante para mí!"_ la cara de Kyoko se puso roja con solo recordar esas palabras.

–¿eh? Por tu cara, asumo que si paso algo bueno… bueno nos vemos y gracias–

Con el recuerdo, de las palabras de Ren en su cabeza, había pasado toda la mañana con una sonrisa, ya era la hora de almorzar. Decidió tomar su obento fuera a la sombra de un árbol, había terminado de almorzar, camino por la escuela matando el tiempo, hasta que se detuvo en seco provocando que se le cayera su bolsa con los trastes, frente a la puerta principal.

–¿Qué haces, aquí?– pregunto, con voz seria

–Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga– dijo una voz masculina un tanto gruesa.

–Entonces, busca a tu amiga y quítate de mi camino–

–bien ¿Quería saber cómo estabas?– Sonaba preocupado y un poco dolido.

–y eso a ti que te importa– _"¿porque está aquí? acaso está realmente preocupado o solo desea molestar"_

–Kyoko, yo…– el chico que estaba parado enfrente de ella, no podía terminar la frase estaba un tanto nervioso, sabía que ese tema la ponía mal. Tomo valor y mucho aire, continuo diciendo muy a su forma de ser –era enserio lo que te dije ayer. No quiero que te acerque a ella, si no estoy cercas. No sabemos que pueda hacer esa tipa, y no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar– _"Kyoko no quiero que ella te dañe otra vez, aún recuerdo como te pusiste cuando te abandono"_

Mientras lo escuchaba ella se agacho para tomar su bolsita después se levantó –¡Gracias Shoutaro!– dijo ella antes de poner su ante brazo en sus ojo tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

–Kyoko– la llamo Shou volteando la cabeza a un lado, aun no sabía cómo consolar a Kyoko –ella no merece que derrames ninguna lagrima, ella no merece nada de ti–

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta retirando la mano y bajando la cabeza para que él no la viera, cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso, sintió que la tomaron de la muñeca con fuerza, pero, delicada sin hacerle daño con el agarre.

–Kyoko ¡por favor! ya no te escondas de mí, para llorar– dijo el cantante con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella seguía sin voltear –sé, que desde niños, te molesta que llore enfrente tuyo ¿por qué habría de cambiar ahora? si sigues detestando que llore– contesto la chica con voz quebradizas y soltándose del agarra, lo cual logro fácilmente.

–¡quieras ¿o no?! Me preocupo por ti. ¡Eres mi única amiga de la infancia! – menciono, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

–ahórrate eso Shoutaro... – apretó más el puño.

–NO, no quiero. ¡yo se mejor que nadie! como sufriste en ese tiempo por su culpa–

–Shoutaro, estaré bien, así que vete– afirmo ella en voz baja.

–¿porque Kyoko?, ¿porque frente de mí no puedes llorar y enfrente de él sí? ¿Por qué dejas que él te consuele y a mí no me das la oportunidad?– preguntaba con una voz ansiosa y un tanto enfadada -–¿Por qué? dime porque el sí puede verte llorar y yo no, yo quería ser el que te consolara pero llego él y te aparte de mi– aún más enfadado

–¿Por qué? no lo sé– contesto, ella marchándose del lugar rumbo a su salón.

El chico pelirrubio se quedó ahí mirando como la chica se alejaba de él _"porque dejas que él este tan cercas de ti, Tsuruga Ren idiota ella es mía y no pienso dejártela"_ pensaba mientras se iba de la escuela.

Desde un árbol un ninja silencioso estaba haciendo una llamada.

–mi señor, Fuwa-sama acaba de estar aquí–

*–¿QUE? –*

–Fuwa-sama acaba de venir, a visitar a Mogami-sama–

*–¿Qué? Y ¿Cómo reacciono Mogami-kun?–*

–mmm…. el venia en plan de platicar–

*–pero, ella ¡¿como esta?! –*

–Ella se acaba de ir a su salón, no paso de una charla tranquila–

*–¿solo charlaron? ¿No gritaron o algo parecido? –* estaba Lory sentado en una silla digna de la realeza _"ese chico, ¿no se suponía que la alteraba cada vez que lo veía' o él tenía algo importante que decirle" *_–Sebastián, te marcare después–*

Después de la escuela Kyoko tenía trabajo de Love Me, que Sawara le había encargado a ella, era pegar unos carteles, entregar correo, etc. en la hora de comida la chica se fue a la cafetería del edificio, donde se encontró con Chiori.

–Kyoko-chan ¿ya estas mejor?–

–sí, ya me siento mejor Amamiya-san. ¡Gracias!–

–Mmm... Hoy nos ha dicho el director Annaka, que se atrasaran unas cuantas escenas, en las que apareces Natsu… ¿aún no te siente bien Kyouko-senpai?–

–Es que, en realidad, tengo un trabajo fuera– _"perdóname Amamiya-san no quiero mentirte, pero, debo irme para ser Setsuka Heel, aunque creo que el presidente lo hace por mí. Quiere que me aleje un poco, para que despeje mi mente"_

–Mmm... ¡ho Bueno! que te vaya bien en el viaje Kyouko-senpai– le dijo tomando su mano, como en gesto de preocupación.

Las dos chicas volvieron con su trabajo de la sección de Love Me.

Ala 6:25 de la tarde, Kyoko salió disparada, rumbo al estudio de TBM. Tendría que hacerla de Bo, en el camino se topó con Hikaru, Yuusei, Shinichi Ishibashi

–Kyouko-chan ¡Holaaaa! – grito entusiasmado Hikaru

–¡Hola! hace mucho que no los veía– dijo con una gran sonrisa

–Kyouko-chan eres mala, nos dejas abandonados por mucho tiempo, y sin hablarnos o mensajeros– dijo en chibi Yuusei

–cierto, ni un mensaje de estoy bien– continuo el chibi Shinichi

–¡perdonen me!– hizo una reverencia.

–Mmm… Con una condición– contrataco Hikaru.

–Mmm… ¿cuál sería?- pregunto curiosa kyoko

Los tres chicos se miraron sospechosamente y dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

–¡hoy saldrás a cenar, con nosotros!– gritaron más que felices.

–¡¿he?!– dijo con la cara sacada de onda –pero chicos hoy…–

–Pero, nada Kyouko-chan, nos has abandonado mucho tiempo– dijo Yuusei aun en chibi.

–Cierto Kyoko-chan– decía poniéndose alado Hikaru de Yuusei también en chibi.

–creo que esta vez, no podrás negarte Kyouko-chan– dijo shinichi.

–je je je… eso supongo– soltó un gran suspiro la pequeña

–chicos apresúrense, aún les falta cambiarse– dijo un chico de vestuario.

–si, ¡ya vamos!– contestaron mientras caminaban hacia la persona de vestuario.

#Ring #Ring #Ring #Ring #Ring #

–¿Mi señor?–

*–¡Sebastián!, reporte ¿dónde está Mogami-kun? ¿Cómo se encuentra?–*

–actualmente estamos en TBM, se encuentra a punto de hacer un trabajo Love me en el programa Kimagure Rock–

*–¿que están en TBM?–*

–SI–

*–¡ho! Bien… ¿acaso esa chica no descansa? bueno sigue así hasta que llegue a su domicilio–* _"¿Mogami-kun acaso trabajas demás solo para no pensar?... ha ha ha… hasta en eso son iguales ustedes dos… lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a confirmar, son el uno para el otro"_

–entendido–

El programa había comenzado y Sebastián se había quedado por los pasillos, cercas de la puerta de donde grababan el programa de vez en cuando la abría para asegurarse de que Kyoko estuviera hay ya estaba a punto de terminar el programa cuando escucho ciertas voces familiares

–Ren, solo una entrevista más y ya estarás libre–

–¡Por fin!– _"después de la entrevista la llamare… deseo verla"_

–si quieres puedo averiguar ¿dónde está?– decía Yashiro con los ojos llenos de brillitos y corazones.

–¿por qué asumes que estoy pensando en ella? – _"Acaso lee las mentes"_

–eso es fácil, desde la mañana, que la dejaste en la oficina del presidente solo te la pasas suspirando y viendo el reloj o el celular–

–yo no hecho… ¿he? ¿Sebastián?– le dijo al chico vestido de ninja que estaba afuera del programa Kimagure Rock.

–Buenas Noches, Tsuruga-sama, Yashiro-sama– saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–¿Qué haces aquí Sebastián?– pregunto Ren

–Perdóneme, en estos momentos no estoy autorizado, para dar esa información, el Presidente le contestara eso después–

–Muy bien, Sebastián– _"esto debe ser alguno, de los planes extraños del presidente"_

Apenas termino la frase, se abrió la puerta del programa, saliendo de ella una chica de cabello naranja acompañada de tres lindos chicos.

–¡Kyouko-chan! ¿Que deseas cenar? ya que ganaste piedras, papel y tijeras– pregunto Hikaru.

–Mmm… Hamburguesas con huevo– dijo alegremente la chica.

Ellos dos no se habían percatado de la presencia del actor y mucho menos del manager, pero, Yuusei y Shinichi si los habían visto.

–Buenas Noches, Tsuruga-sama– dijeron uniformen te

–Buenas Noches, chicos– dijo el hombre poniendo su sonrisa de caballero de la noche mientras los miraba –Buenas noches, Mogami-san-

Sebastián aprovecho el momento para esconderse, ya que no podía dejar que Kyoko lo viera.

_"rayos se ha enfadado con solo ver la con estos chicos" _pensaba Yashiro, mientras veía la escena

–Buenas noches Tsuruga-san– saludo la chica un poco nerviosa _"porque está molesto"_

–Kyouko-chan, hola–

–Yashiro-san, Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?– le pregunto mientras seguía viendo cautelosamente a Ren que observa a los chicos los que se estaban alejándose poco a poco.

–¡ho! Ren, tiene una entrevista en un rato más aquí–

Gritaron interrumpiendo la conversación momentáneamente –Kyouko-chan no tardes mucho, te estaremos esperando en el estacionamiento- dijo Hikaru

–si…– contesto, volvo con Yashiro –enserio que bien, Tsuruga-san gracias por llevarme esta mañana y perdone todas las molestias que le he dado– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ren la miro tomo aire después lo soltó en un gran suspiro de alivio –no te preocupes Mogami-san– le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de ella –pero tengo más curiosidad por saber ¿adónde te diriges con ellos?–

–este yo…- _"NO creo que este mal decirle ¿o sí? de todas formas si no le digo, el me lo sacara mañana que estemos solo"_ –voy a ir a cenar con ellos… ya que me in– dijo un poco nerviosa.

–bueno que te diviertas. Nos vemos mañana– le dijo en forma del caballero de la noche y alejándose de ahí, camino rectamente pasando la vuelta, ella hizo como que iba a correr detrás de él, pero, se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba girando la esquina ella rápidamente bajo el rostro.

–Kyouko-chan– dijo Yashiro, preocupado acercándose a ella ya que vio la expresión que estaba poniendo

–Kyouko-chan...– susurro Hikaru que venia a ver que la retrasaba, pero, al ver que Kyoko se paralizaba frente a la una mujer el se detuvo tambien.

#Ring #Ring #Ring #Ring #Ring #

–¿si? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lory que estaba en su oficina con algunos papeles en el escritorio.

*–Mi señor, ella está aquí también–*

–¿Qué? enserio, ¿en qué parte?, ¿Mogami-kun la ha visto?–

*–si… está enfrente de ella… se han topado por casualidad–*

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a adrySOE! por tu Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	10. hablemos!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**¡Hablemos!**

**{**Kyoko, POV**}**

–Bueno, que te diviertas. Nos vemos mañana– me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi era tan parecido a mi sueño, trate de ir tras de él, no quería que me dejara sola pero cuando di dos pasos ella dio la vuelta en el momento, al verla me asuste

–¿Kyoko-chan?– escuché, como me llamaba Yashiro-san su voz sonaba preocupado, pude ver como se acercándose a mí.

Ella se detuvo frente a mí, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parada con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, nunca más la miraría a los ojos, alcance a escuchar su voz, casi en murmullo.

–como siempre, siendo un estorbo para todo– mientras me rodeaba para pasar, apenas deje de escuchar el eco de los tacones por el piso del corredor, corrí en dirección a las escaleras, pase de largo, alado de Ren y salí por las puertas de emergencia.

Trate de bajar lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, pero, uno de mis pies se enredó y me hizo caer. Quería gritar, llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando levante la mirada vi a Sebastián que me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar

–Mogami-san, el Presidente me ha pedido que la lleve con él– dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí a fuera donde me subió a la limosina.

**{**Normal, POV**}**

–¿Kyoko-chan?– dijo preocupado Yashiro, acercándose a ella. Había visto la expresión de miedo, que había puesta la chica al ver a la mujer frente a ella.

El escuchar la voz de Yashiro, hizo que Ren volteara atrás

–Kyoko…– dijo en un susurro Hikaru, que venia a ver que la retrasaba, pero, al ver que Kyoko se paralizaba frente a la una mujer el se detuvo.

La señora paso rodeando a la joven chica diciendo algo entre dientes casi inaudible, la chica seguía ahí parada, después de que la señora se marchara ella comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de emergencia.

–¡¿Kyoko?!– grito Ren, cuando la vio pasar a toda velocidad alado de el, iba a correr detrás de ella pero Sebastián lo detuvo.

–¡Lo siento Tsuruga-sama! Pero. el Presidente manda a decir que su deber es primero–dijo soltandolo, cuando Yashiro estaba cercas de Ren, Yashiro y Sebastian intercambiaron unas miradas. Despues Yashiro asintio y este hizo una reverencia y salio por las puertas por las cuales segundos antes habia salido la chica.

–Ren, Sebastián tiene razón, primero está tu deber– le dijo empujándolo hacia el estudio donde sería la entrevista, lo metió y cerró la puerta después regreso y comenzó hablar con Hikaru –Perdona, pero, creo que Kyoko-chan…–

–No te preocupes, yo entiendo– dijo mientras le soltaba una sonrisa de compasión para Kyoko.

–Ya ella, se disculpara con vosotros– dijo el manager acomodándose los lentes.

–Sí, supongo– dijo marchándose

#Turu #turu #turu #turu # el manager saco su guante, se lo coloco y contesto.

–Sí, bueno– contesto serio.

*–Dile a Ren que ella está en mi casa, así que haga todo su trabajo correctamente y cuando termine podrá venir–*

–Sí, presidente–

*–¿Yashiro?–*

–¡¿si?!–

*–el plan se pondrá en marcha–*

–Perfecto– contesto con una sonrisa cómplice.

**{**Ren, POV**}**

_"¡¿Yashiro, donde estás?!"_ me preguntaba mientras estaba sentado dejando que me pusieran polvo para los reflectores, la entrevista estaba a punto de comenzar.

–¿Tsuruga-sama? ¿Por aquí?– me dijo una de las asistentes, dirigiéndome hacia donde debía esperar hasta que me hablaran.

Cuando me di cuenta Yashiro estaba a mi lado

–Ren, Kyoko-chan está en casa del presidente. Mando a decir que cuando termines de trabajar podrás ir a ver a Kyoko–

Asentí con la cabeza y deje salir un suspiro de alivio, _"Bueno, está segura de perdido, ¡demonios! ¿Porque me enoje en ese momento? justo en el momento que ella venia pasando ¿por qué no la vi, cuando camine adelante?"_ me reprendí a mí mismo.

–Yashiro ¿a qué hora es el vuelo mañana?– le pregunte, tendría que saber, ¡cuánto tiempo la podría consolar! y tenía que pedirle disculpas, por mi comportamiento, mira que encelarme por algo así.

–A las 5:30 a.m.–

–¡Gracias!– conteste, antes de que me hablaran a pasar a la entrevista.

**{**Kyoko, POV**}**

Nos dirigíamos a la mansión del Presidente, una vez hay Sebastián me dirigió al estudio del Presidente.

–¡Mogami-Kun!– dijo mientras me extendía los brazos.

–Y... yo…– no sabía que decir, o hacer lo que ella me había dicho me había dolido mucho.

–Mogami-kun, eres una chica muy fuerte– me dijo, mientras me dio un abrazo estilo paternal, después me tomo de la mano y me sentó enfrente de una pantalla y él se sentó junto a mí.

–¡¿Kuu otou-sama?!–

*–¡MI NIÑA!–* dijo con voz suave, el hombre de detrás de la pantalla *–¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos?–*

No pude más y me solté llorando, sentía que el mundo se me caí encima y sobre todo me sentía sola.

–¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Tú no estás sola!- dijo el presidente, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y pegándome a él en forma de consuelo _"supongo, que así sentiría, ¡cuando tu padre te consuela!"_

*–¡venga hijo! aquí estamos, para ti ¡siempre! –* dijo mientras me sonreía, me limpie las lágrimas y comencé a platicar con Kuu, sobre cómo estaba sus proyectos el me pregunto sobre los míos, el Presidente nos dejó solos, el me seguía platicando cosas, preguntando otras.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, después el sueño comenzó a invadirme, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

**{**Ren, POV**}**

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la mansión del presidente.

–Buenas noches, Presidente–

–Buenas noches, ReN… ella está por aquí– me dirigió al estudio.

–Pasa, ella está ahí– me dijo antes de marcharse.

Toque un par de veces, al no recibir alguna respuesta, decidí abrir la puerta.

–Mogami-san–

Entre con cautela, me iba acercando a ella cuando escuche

*–se ha quedado dormida Tsuruga Ren–* esa voz donde sea la reconocería.

–Padre– mencione nervioso, volteando a la pantalla frente a ella.

*–Hola, KUON–* me dijo, con una gran sonrisa *–ella está sufriendo mucho, Kuon-*

–ella… uff! Hoy ha visto a su madre–

*–si lo sé, me lo ha dicho, como también me dijo, que tú te habías enfadado con ella–*

–¡¿QUE?! Te lo dijo– (O.O) _"rayos, es cierto me puse celoso, cuando me dijo que se iba con esos chicos a cenar"_

*–Kuon, ella es sensible… no quiero que la lastimes–*

–No me atrevería, papá–

Me quede mirándola, tenía los ojos hinchados a no más poder.

–¿ha llorado? – dije en un susurro.

*–si ella piensa que es un estorbo para todos–*

–¡¿qué rayo?!. Pero ella... –

*–Si, lo sé y te entiendo. Pero, Koun ella siente o mejor dicho piensa, que todos la van a traicionar en cualquier momento o que solo causa molestias a los demás–

Le pase suavemente la mano, acariciando su hermoso rostro _"si supieras, cuanto te amo"._

–Ella nunca podría, podría ser un estorbo y mucho menos causar molestias–

*–jajaja lo sé–* dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me tiraba unas miradas picaronas *–es mejor que la lleves a dormir, según lo que me dijo, mañana se van a Guam–*

–sí, Papá ¡Gracias! – le dije _"estoy agradecido, de que estés para ella también"_

*–de nada, ¡Hijo! de todas formas, ella también es mi HIJO y la quiero como tal he!–*

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación, que Sebastián me dijo que se había preparado para ella.

La coloque suavemente sobre el colchón, me quede sentado a su lado un rato, velando su sueño, subí mi mano a su frente moviendo hacia atrás unos mechones rebeldes que estaban sobre su frente, me incline hasta darle un beso en la frente.

–Ren– dijo la voz del presidente atrás mío –¿tienes tiempo?, quiero hablar contigo–

–Claro, presidente– lo seguí una vez más al estudio.

–Ren, creo ¿qué sabes de lo que quiero hablar?–

–Supongo, que de Mogami-san– le conteste, sentándome frente a él.

–Pues, supones bien– hizo una pausa, para sorber su bebida –ella, no se encuentra estable emocionalmente, por culpa de su madre–

–Estoy consciente de eso, Presidente–

–Ren, hazla sentirse querida– me miro muy serio –ella nunca sintió realmente lo que es ser querido y si realmente son verdaderas las palabras que me mandaste decir con Jelly, en estos momentos son tu oportunidad de ponerlas aprueba– me miraba seriamente

–Claro que es verdad, presidente– tome aire y dije –si eso, es todo. Me retiro–

–eso parece, a una cosa más, cuídala en Guam y no te atrevas hacerle algo raro o te la veras conmigo– dijo el presidente preocupado

–jejeje soy incapaz, de hacerle algo a ella–

Son las 5 de la mañana y estoy en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, _"ella me alcanzara en una hora"_ me decía un poco feliz por ello.

–Señorita Wood, por aquí– le dije levantando la mano.

–Perdón, por la tardanza–

–no se preocupe, también acabo de llegar. Deberíamos ir registrarnos–

–Claro, adelántate que debo mandarle un mensaje a Darling–

–Entendido, llevare las maletas a registrarlas– dije tomando su maleta

**{**Normal, POV**}**

Jelly Wood estaba aeropuerto, Ren acaba de irse a registrar las maletas.

–Darling, ya estoy con Ren–

*–o que bueno, ¿recuerdas el plan?–*

–Sí, nos toparemos con Kyoko, que diga con Setsu en el hotel, ¿por cierto donde esta ella?–

*–¡ho ella! ya va en camino a Guam en el jet–*

–¿Qué no se suponía, que llegaría después de nosotros?–

*–sí, sobre eso, solo se lo dije a Ren solo como venganza, para que no quisiera irse con ella–* _"en realidad por déjame afuera de lo que paso ante noche, que se la llevo a su departamento" _pensaba Lory *–pero, en realidad ella ya los estará esperando-*

–jajaja hay Darling ¡que malvado!–

*–¡¿Qué?! Él es, el que me niega la historia de amor más hermosa que podría ver–*

–Está bien Darling, te hablare una vez que nos reunamos con Setsu–

*–Jelly, mantén me al tanto–*

–sin dudarlo–

Jelly camino a la puerta de abordad, donde ya se encontraba Ren esperándola.

–Señorita Wood, esta son los asientos–

–si gracias Ren… Ren–

–¿Mande?–

–¿porque han vuelto a mandar a Setsu? si solo te quedan 2 días de grabación– pregunto haciendo cara de inocente. –digo ¿Quién decidió que volviera, Setsu?–

–Mmm... Fue decisión del presidente–

–¡ho! ya veo– expreso con desgana e insatisfecha con la respuesta.

–Mmm… ¿Qué le dijo a usted, el presidente?–

–¿Qué? o no nada nada, tengo un poco de sueño me dormiré–

–Está bien– "_por qué me pregunto quién había decidido que regresara Setsu?"_

Llegaron al aeropuerto, fueron a recoger las maletas y se dirigían a la salida, Ren se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de él.

–Creo, que ya llegaron por nosotros– dijo Jelly pasando alado de él.

La chica llevaba una pequeña falda negra de cuero con un tipo de corcel negro, con cuerdas y listones rojos, botas negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos, con su pelo color güero con mechones rosas. Se acercó a ellos dejando atrás a Sebastián que la acompañaba.

–¡Bienvenidos, Tenten-san, Tsuruga-san!– dijo con una sonrisa estilo de Kyoko, su mirada demostraba que era ella aun –¿Tsuruga-san?–

–Mogami-san ¿Cuándo llegaste?– pregunto, Ren. Al Salir del shock

–Hace, como media hora– contesto mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello –vine en el Jet del presidente, Sebastián me acompaño– dijo señalándolo.

-Mogami-san, Señorita Wood, Tsuruga-sama debo llevarlos al hotel– dijo Sebastián

Iban rumbo al Hotel, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, en el hotel Sebastián les entregó las llaves de sus habitaciones se despidió y se marchó.

–Ren, Kyoko-chan los veré a las 10 para ir al estudio de Tragic Marker– dijo Jelly mientras iba al elevador, los dos chicos la siguieron con la vista

_"Tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme por lo de ayer"_ pensaba Ren dio un paso adelante y movió el brazo derecho para voltear hacia ella cuando sintió que le agarraron del brazo, el volteo y la miro tenía la cabeza baja viendo el piso.

–Tsuruga-san, si no le importa. Podemos hablar, digo si tiene tiempo y no es una molestia– dijo en voz baja y nerviosa.

**{**Ren, POV**}**

Me limite a tomar aire y lo deje salir en suspiro

–Mogami-san, nada de ti es una molestia– le dije, con una sonrisa tierna, ella levanto la mirada y al ver me, me sonrió al mismo tiempo me soltó del ante brazo. Donde me tenía agarrado, le ofrecí mi mano ella la tomo, sentía que mi corazón saldría corriendo, nos dirigimos a los elevadores para ir a mi habitación para platicar.

Llegamos a la cual sería mi habitación, abrí la puerta me ti las maletas, ella se dirigió al ventanal me fascina ver la y la luz hace que se vea aún más bella, aunque, parece un poco preocupada.

–Mogami-san de que quieres hablar–

–Tsuruga-san ¡Lo siento mucho!– se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia

_"me siento perdido porque se disculpa, a todo caso el que se debería disculpar soy yo por ponerme celoso_" –¿Es... Este Mogami-san?–

–Tsuruga-san, perdóname sé que esta vez, Setsu no debía venir–

–MOGAMI-SAN, MOGAMI-SAN– le gritaba pero no dejaba de hablar

–trate de convencer al presidente anoche, para no molestarlo hoy, pero, él dijo que debía venir, sé que está molesto conmigo, ¡por favor, perdóname! además yo–

_"espera que ella no quería venir, piensa que me enfade por me ordenaron traerla"_

–KYOKO– le grite en último intento de hacer que parara de hablar. Me acerque a ella, Kyoko instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la ventana puse mis brazos en el vidrio de la ventana, arrinconándola en medio a ella, levanto el rostro y me miró fijamente –Me dejaras hablar–

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

–Mogami-san, lo siento– comencé a decir bajando la cabeza, apoyando mi barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

–pero, ¿porque usted se disculpa? Tsuruga-san tu…–

No la deje terminar –Yo me enfade por una cosa ridícula, pero, en ese momento no debí a ver avanzado para que la vieras, debí ir detrás de ti, cuando te vi correr… yo… se no te gusta verla…–

-No, Tsuruga-san no me dolió verla– contesto mientras cerraba los ojos –Me dolió, lo que dijo, porque tiene razón– ella se tensó por completo sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza y quiso bajar la cara pero, no la deje. Me enderece, mientras separaba mis manos donde, hasta ahora las tenía, una rodeo su cintura y la otra viajo hasta su barbilla levante suavemente para que me viera a los ojos.

–Abre los ojos Kyoko-chan, dime ¿que te dijo ella?– le dije seriamente.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**


	11. Adiós Hermanos Heel Parte I

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**Adiós Hermanos Heel. (Parte I) **

**{**Ren, POV**}**

–No, Tsuruga-san no me dolió verla– contesto mientras cerraba los ojos –Me dolió, lo que dijo, porque tiene razón– ella se tensó por completo sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza y quiso bajar la cara pero, no la deje. Me enderece, mientras separaba mis manos donde, hasta ahora las tenía, una rodeo su cintura y la otra viajo hasta su barbilla levante suavemente para que me viera a los ojos.

–Abre los ojos Kyoko-chan, dime ¿que te dijo ella?– le dije seriamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

La pegue un poco más, hacia mí.

–Kyoko… ¿Qué te dijo ella?– Le seguía insistiendo –¿Por qué piensas que tiene razón?–_ "Ahora, ¿qué te dijo ella?"._

Seguían sin moverse y sin querer abrir los ojos. Me estaba comenzando a estresar, solo deseo protegerla y no puedo.

–por favor, dime… Confía en mí…– mi voz sonaba como un hilo de voz. Quite mi mano de su barbilla y la abrace –confía en mí…–

Ella abrió los ojos como sorprendida comenzó a articular unas palabras cuando

#Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #

–¡Ren! –

Nos quedamos callados, observando la puerta, tome aire, fui soltándola poco a poco, volví a poner mis manos sobre el vidrio, apreté mi puño que estaba sobre la ventana

–soy Jelly Woods déjame entrar, sé que estás ahí– hizo una breve pausa –¡Ren! ¡Abre esta puerta!... tengo que ponerte en el carácter de Cain Heel– seguía diciendo detrás de la puerta. –Ahí que pintarte el cabello y se tarda al menos 45 minutos–

La solté y comencé a caminar a la puerta antes de abrir, mire hacia tras, donde estaba Kyoko. Ella se encontraba dándome la espalda viendo por el ventanal.

**{**Kyoko, POV**}**

_"¡Kamisama! siento que mi corazón, quiere salir huyendo. Estaba tan cercas de mí, no puedo dejar que me vea así, estoy demasiado roja, por favor Bruja conviértelo ya en Cain_"

–Ren, te doy hasta tres para que abras, uno, dos….–

**{**Ren, POV**}**

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí mucho. La señorita Woods traía un maletín y un traje en sus manos.

–Rápido, ponte esto– me dijo mientras me pasaba el traje y pasaba a la habitación –¿Kyoko chan aquí estabas– mientras me miraba (¬.¬)

–Musa-sama, si es que necesitaba hablar con Tsuruga-san– contesto con un poco de nerviosismo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

–Espero, no haber interrumpido– decía mientras se acercaba al peinador.

–¡ho! Nooo… de hecho ya me iba– dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando paso a mi lado le tome la mano

-–Mogami-san, esta conversación no ha terminado– se lo dije serio y en voz baja, ella me miro y sonrió.

–Lo se, Tsuruga-san– en sus palabras se notaba que algo no estaba bien, la solté y ella se fue, voltee a ver a la Señorita Woods que nos estaba viendo fijamente, puso una cara divertida y una mirada diciendo picaron.

–Interesante, creo ¿qué? si interrumpí algo muy interesante– comento, poniendo brillitos en sus ojos, me metí al baño para cambiarme.

**{**Normal, POV**}**

Ya pasaban más de las 10 de la mañana, cuando Kyoko se unió a Ren y a Jelly, que se encontraban esperando la en el lobby del hotel, con paso firme y confiado como era el de Setsu se acercó, a su Ni-san, hizo una mueca de desagrado, al ver que su amado Ni-san estaba de lo más tranquilo platicando con una mujer que no era ella.

–¡Bienvenida, Setsu!. Bueno, Cain, Setsu, los dejo por hoy. Los veré mañana en la noche, no se les olvide– comento Jelly, despidiéndose de la pareja.

–Setsu. ¿Estas lista?– pregunto el hombre, volteando a ver a la chica a su lado. Le tendió la mano, la cual la chica no dudo en agarrar.

–claro, Ni-san–

–Bien, vámonos–

–si, ni-san– dijo siguiéndolo, pero, esta soltó su mano y abrazo su brazo, él la volteo a ver y le dedico una gran sonrisa dulce y tierna, que solo podía dedicarle a ella, subieron a un automóvil que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a las instalaciones, donde estaba siendo grabado Tragic Marker.

–Ni-san–

–What happens, Setsu?–

–Who was the girl who was with you?

–¿He?– _"cierto, se supone que Setsu no conoce a la señorita Woods, mmm… así que debe estar celosa"_

–You have anything? Ni-san. Who is she? Or let change the question, What did you do with it?– pregunto seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa traviesa, se posó en los labios de Cain –jealous?–

–Ni-san– le advirtió, poniendo una mirada seria.

–jaja. Know perfectly well, I just want a woman in this world is you– dijo mirándola, tomo su mano entre cruzo sus dedos con los de ella y acerco la mano delicadamente a su boca le dio un lindo y dulce beso –Also, remember that I belong to only you–

Se apresuró a voltear el rostro hacia la ventana, su cara había adquirido el color _carmesí "Tranquila Kyoko. Recuerda eres Setsu, eres Setsu, eres Setsu… no debería afectarte ese tipo de comentarios, Cain también ama a su pequeña hermana"_ trataba de auto convencerse para entrar una vez más en su papel.

Afuera del estudio se encontraba un grupo de personas, almorzando y charlando, automóvil se detuvo a una pequeña distancia de ellos. Cain abrió la puerta para salir.

–Por fin te dignas en hacer acto de presencia– comenzó a decir sarcásticamente Murasame, que se encontraba fastidiado por que el actor no había ido.

–¡Cain-sama! Lo extrañe mucho– gritaba animada Manaka aventando corazones –¡Cain-sama!– corriendo hacia él.

–¡ESPERA!, Manaka-chan– grito Mitsui comenzando a correr detrás de la chica, que había empezado su huida hacia el actor.

Cain había ignorado a los demás actores, dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la otra puerta, extendió la mano ofreciéndosela, a la chica que estaba dentro del vehículo. Unas largas y bien torneadas piernas fue lo que primero visualizaron los actores, después a la chica que había bajado del auto.

–Hoy, vino– susurro Murasame mientras sonreía a la chica _"quiero platicar con ella, saber si está bien. Probablemente estuvo enferma ya que hace una semana que no venía, aunque ese bastardo si vino los primeros 3 días pero después se fue, y si se fue porque estuvo hospitalizada, bueno es su hermana ¿no?... ¡Noo porque pienso esto! Aunque no puedo negarlo ella, es tan hermosa"_.

–¡Cain-sama, lo extrañe!– decía Manaka aun corriendo a él.

Cain había visto a la chica acercarse a toda velocidad, se movió hacia un lado, jalando a su acompáñate más cercas a él. Se habían hecho hacia un lado, haciendo que la chica que venía frenética, cayera dentro del auto.

–Mmm… Ni-san. Why the hamster, comes to meet us? And whit that smile silly love–

–Mmm… I do not know. Perhaps his brain and melted–

–You did it again something, while it was not fences– dijo Setsu poniendo una mirada fría hacia su hermano.

–Not remember, I´ve acted like I promised– le dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaban hacia la entrada

–Maldito Cain ¡¿dónde demonios has estado?!– Grito Murasame mientras se acercaba –Por tu culpa tuvimos, que estar atrasando unas escenas, por tu culpa– se colocó frente a ella como si quisiera hablar con ella la miro fijamente.

–Ni-san, Cheese brain speaks to you– comento Setsu mirándolo a los ojos.

Cain al ver que Murasame, pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y la pego a él, dejando claro que no se acercara más.

–Mmm. Should be something unimportant, just ignore it– dijo mientras caminaba con ella a su lado para alejarla de él.

–Oye, ¡tú! no me ignores– le alcanzó a decir antes de que ellos entraran al estudio y desaparecieran.

Los hermanitos, iban caminando hacia la oficina donde los esperaba el director Konoe.

–Buenos días, Cain-sama ¿Setsu? – dijo al ver a la chica

–Perdone la intromisión director, pero, el presidente…– comenzó a explicar la chica, saliendo de su personaje y haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

–No, no te preocupes Kyouko-chan, yo comprendo, si fue una orden del presidente debe tener sus razones– dijo haciendo unos movimientos con las manos, para que la chica se pusiera recta después se dirigió al chico parado de alado de ella –Tsuruga-san que diga Cain-sama, hoy grabaremos 4 escenas y mañana las 2 últimas, con esto terminaríamos las grabaciones de BJ–

–Muy bien–

–bueno, ve a maquillaje, ya te están esperando–

Cain tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió de ahí con ella, Konoe los miraba irse _"Mmmm. no se suponía que Kyouko-chan no volvería, bueno si el presidente la mando fue por algo, debo decir que me fascina ver su Setsu… En un futuro me gustaría trabajar con ella"_

Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la oficina, cuando se percató que muchos de los chicos que estaban por ahí, se le quedaban viendo a Setsu. Volteo a ver a Setsu, ella seguía vestida con una pequeña falda negra de cuero, con un tipo de corcel negro con cuerdas y listones rojos, botas negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos, comenzó a jalarla con pasos largos.

–Ni-san, wait. You´re going too fast– expreso Ella con dificultad, trataba de tomar el ritmo de su hermano al caminar, el cual hizo caso omiso a lo que ella había dicho. No se detuvo hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía su nombre abrió la puerta y la metió rápidamente.

–ponte, esto– le ordeno, poniéndole en los hombros su gabardina negra que cargaba con él.

–pero, hace mucho calor Ni-san– se quejó la chica, quitándose la gabardina.

–entonces no saldrás de aquí, en todo el día ¿entendido?– dijo viéndola serio.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres que te vea grabar… o acaso, te estorbo para coquetear con ese hámster–

–Setsu… si, no te lo pones la gabardina, no dejare que salgas de aquí– le dijo poniéndose frente a ella, ignorando lo último que dijo.

–¿Por qué, Ni-san?– ella lo miraba enojada.

–Setsu, te compre pantalones por una razón. Aun así me sigues retando poniéndote esas faldas– dijo señalando sus piernas después volvió a verla –NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MAS TE VEA ASI, SOLO YO– continuo diciendo, le paso su mano por si mejilla en un gesto tierno y protector –Comprendiste–

Ella asintió y se puso la gabardina que su hermano le había pasado, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Buena chica, me voy con los maquillistas– comunico, antes de salir de la habitación.

Apenas escucho que se cerró la puerta, la pobre chica cayó sobre sus piernas, con la cara enrojecida a no más poder, _"Se Setsu, se Setsu, haaaaa no como puedo ser Setsu si él dice y hace esas cosas que me sacan de mi" _pensaba mientras ponía su mano donde Ren la había besado _"Kyoko entiende él se lo dice a su pequeña hermanita NO a ti debes comportarte y no ser una molestia para el"_ ella sintió una leve presión en su cabeza.

Cain estaba sentado mientras lo preparaban para la grabación _"Porque no me acorde, de que traía esa maldita falda, ahora tendré que estarla vigilando todo el día, bueno algo bueno que pude hacer es darle un beso… ¿Kuon que estás haciendo?"_ dijo mientras se recargaba su frente sobre su mano, teniendo cuidado de no mancharse o arruinar el maquillaje.

Setsu estaba sentada en una banca esperando a que su hermano saliera del cuarto de maquillaje se encontraba demasiado pensativa con la mirada un poco ida, escucho el abrir de una puerta, volteo a ella.

–Ni-san– levantándose de la banca y acercándose a él.

Él la miro de pies a cabeza, volteo la cara a un lado puso su mano en la boca y soltó una risa ahogada, ella vio la situación

–No te burles, es tu culpa por obligarme a usar esta gabardina– dijo tomando las puntas de esta –será mejor que me la quite si te burlas de mi– comenzó a quitarse la gabardina

–No te atrevas a quitártela, Setsuka– dijo con una mirada que reflejaba enojo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella tomo aire sintió una vez más sintió el dolor en su cabeza aunque esta vez un poco más fuerte dejo la gabardina donde estaba –pero, hace calor. Si me desmayo tendrás que cárgame– dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar

–ya sabes que sí, o me crees capaz de dejar que alguien además de mi pusiera sus brazos alrededor tuyo o que te tomara, eres mia– le susurró al oído, ella volteo al oír eso y él tenía una cara picarona de Playboy las mejillas de ella tomaron color.

Estaban haciendo la segunda grabación del día, cercas del bosque. La primera salió sin problema, pero, esta. Estaban teniendo problemas por culpa del clima y el sol estaba demasiado fuerte, así que optaron por hacer las otras dos escenas que faltaban, esa la dejarla hasta el último momento del día. Ya era tarde y por fin estaban grabando esa escena.

Kyoko había estado todo el día afuera, con el calor subiendo y con la gabardina puesta sentía un calor enorme todo su cuerpo estaba sudando, se sentía cansada porque todo el día Manaka estuvo tratando de acercarse a Cain.

A ella le daba ataques de celos que disimulaba como si los celos fueran de Setsu, sentía agotamiento y estrés por culpa del calor del día y que le daba el abrigo en todo el día solo se lo había quitado unos 20 min, cuando estuvo con Ren en la habitación en la hora de la comida.

Además no podía dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos en esa semana ver a su madre dos veces, tener que aguantar a SHOUTARO, y esas malditas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, si esa mujer le dio la vida, por que no la quería y para el colmo el Presidente, le había dado en mucho que pensar desde la madrugada que la levanto _"me estaré engripando, todo el día he sentido dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo adolorido"_.

Murasame que estaba en un descanso, ya que no salía en esa escena la veía de lejos _"debes acercarte, se valiente solo tienes hoy y mañana. Después no la podrás ver nunca más, vamos acércate, aprovecha este momento"_ se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

–Este… hola–

–… _"que deseara"_ pensaba ella mientras lo miraba fijamente, aunque por el calor le estaba costando quedarse en su papel.

–sé, que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, quería saber si ¿estás bien?–

–¿Por qué, la pregunta? – le dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla y dándole una mirada indiferente por dentro se decía _"vamos Kyoko aguanta, aguanta tu puede, solo un poco más"_

–hace unos días, no viniste pensé, que estabas enferma por culpa del sol, ya sabes eres demasiado blanca y se nota que te daña mas aunque porque traes eso ¿no tienes calor? – explicaba el chico _"wuah es la plática más larga que he tenido con ella sin que me insulte"_

–Mmm… la verdad, si tengo mucho calor– dijo la chica con voz ahogada _"por favor vete ya no sé cuánto más podre fingir que estoy bien" _su cuerpo estaba al límite por culpa del calor y del abrigo, podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

El chico la miraba y pudo ver como se estaba poniendo levemente roja

–Setsuka-san ¿estás bien? –

Ella tomo aire y contesto –si– aunque sus palabras se oían más ahogadas que las anteriores, se podía notar que estaba hirviendo _"o nooo mi visión… se ve borrosa, no, no, aun no… REN"_ pensaba ella poco a poco se estaba inclinado hacia delante hasta.

Los actores se estaban acercando al director por que habían acabado de grabar la escena Cain estaba acercándose al director cuando

–¡SETSUKA-SAN!– Se oyó gritar a Murasame, desde el otro lado todos voltearon a ver la escena. Setsu en el suelo y Murasame alado de ella, evito que ella se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo con su brazo.

Cain y el director Konoe corrieron así ellos. Este primero toma a la chica en brazos y el director lo dirige a su oficina, todo sucediendo rápidamente.

Adentro Ren le quita el abrigo a Kyoko, comenzó a desatar un poco el corsé, el director estaba llamando a un médico, mientras le pasaba una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón a Ren.

–Kyoko despierta, despierta– decía preocupado Ren, mientras le movía un pedazo de algodón bañado de alcohol por la nariz, para que reaccionara.

–Ya viene el Doctor, Tsuruga-san– dijo también preocupado Konoe, colocándose atrás de Ren para ver a Kyoko.

–Vamos, Kyoko reacciona– decía el hombre asustado y preocupado.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a Kariramos, rouus94, Yanahi U y Agatasha****! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**

Kariramos: que bueno que te metas en la historia jaja solo no me quieras golpear.

Agatasha: todo a su tiempo, pero si se lo dirán =)


	12. Adiós Hermanos Heel Parte II

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

**Adiós Hermanos Heel. (Parte II)**

**{**Normal, POV**}**

Kyoko comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco,

–¿Dónde estoy? – dijo la chica comenzando a ponerse en postura.

–Tremendo susto me has dado, Setsu– dijo Ren, un poco más tranquilo y volviendo ser un poco Cain.

–Estas en mi oficina, Kyouko-chan, no deberías levantarte de golpe– le expreso aun preocupado Konoe, al ver que la chica se comenzaba a levantar.

–Director, ¿ya es todo por hoy?– pregunto el actor

–¿eh? O si, ya es todo por hoy Tsuruga-san– contesto mirándolo con cara de pregunta.

–Bien, por favor, podría decirle al doctor, que vaya mejor a la habitación del hotel. Ahí podrá examinarla mejor– le comunico, tomando a la chica en sus brazos para salir de la oficina.

Konoe asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación. _"ya veo, quiere que la examine como Kyoko no como Setsu, además es peligroso que la revise aquí, por si alguien entra y la ve sin peluca"_ –está bien, Tsuruga-san lo mandare para haya– le dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquila y abriendo la puerta,

–¡Muchas gracias, Director!– comento, antes de salir de la oficina, el director Konoe los acompaño al automóvil que los había traído al estudio por la mañana. Los demás actores observan desde una distancia prudente, era evidente que estaban curiosos por lo que había pasado, Cain no había dejado que ninguno viera el rostro de la chica y por como la traía cargada era difícil decir si estaba inconsciente aun o ya había despertado.

Una vez que el automóvil se había alejado, Murasame se atrevió acercase al director.

–¿Director Konoe?– lo llamo un poco temeroso –¿ella estará...? – no alcanzo a terminar, el director había volteado a verlo, le dio una dulce sonrisa.

–no te preocupes, Murasame-san… por cierto, gracias por evitar que se golpeara con el suelo– le comento tranquilamente, mientras volteaba a ver hacia las demás persona, notando que aún seguían algunos actores como personal del staff.

Un suspiro de cansancio, le salió sin querer. Mientras se quitaba los lentes y los comenzaba a limpiar delicadamente con el paño de su bolsillo –bien, vayan a descansar, mañana será un largo día–

No podía regañarlos o culparlos, por quedarse a saber, después de todo el mismo se hubiera quedado, después de presenciar algo así. Somos humanos después de todo, la curiosidad y el chisme es algo que se nos da.

Durante el camino al hotel, ninguno de los dos pasajeros de atrás se atrevió a hablar, mucho menos el conductor, él se dedicó a llevarlos al hotel como habían sido las órdenes, del director Konoe. Todo el trayecto Cain tuvo a su hermanita en su regazo, sin apartarla en ningún momento, y no hubo mucho cambio, cuando salieron del vehículo. El, la había tomado en brazos y caminado hasta el elevador

–¿Ni-san?– por fin se atrevió a decir la chica.

–grr…– solo un pequeño gruñido fue su contestación, él no la había querido ver a la cara.

–Ni-san, ya… ya me siento bien… podrías bajarme… puedo caminar– insistió la güera de mechas rosadas

–No– claro y preciso fue su respuesta.

–Pero, ya me siento bien– siguió insistiendo, poniendo cara tierna para convencer a "su hermano".

–ya, dije que NO, Kyoko– contesto secamente, volteando a verla a los ojos. Kyoko se encogió, al ver que su supuesto hermano ya no estaba presente, si no su mismísimo senpai, Tsuruga Ren.

Apenas había tomado valor nuevamente para hablar, cuando sintió que Ren comenzaba a caminar, las puertas del elevador se habían abierto, se dirigí a su habitación se apresuró abrir, camino hacia la cama y la deposito suavemente y con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera de cristal sobre la cama. Fua a la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua.

–Tómatelo– le ordeno, dándole el vaso en las manos, se sentó en el borde de la cama, cercas de ella, mientras ella tomaba el agua, el comenzó a quitarle las horquillas que sostenían la peluca, abentandola por ahi.

#Toc #toc #toc #

–Debe ser el doctor, ya vengo. No te atrevas a levantarte– comento en voz baja, levantándose de la cama, le cubrió la piernas con una sábana, que estaba doblada en la esquina de la cama. Después camino hacia la puerta.

Estaba sobre la cama con el vaso de agua entre sus dedos, mirando el fondo del vaso_ "¿estará, molesto?, demonios tal vez le ocasione algún problema… estúpida Kyoko, como no pude aguantar… si Okami-san me viera estaría decepcionada, como lo debe estar Tsuruga-san… maldición, soy un fracaso como actriz… solo le causo problemas a los demás realmente soy… soy un estorbo para los demás"_.

–Good evening, Miss Mogami– saludo un hombre de edad con voz tierna, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Goodnight, forgive who are you?– pregunto, educadamente.

–Well, I´m Dr. John. They have told me, you´ve passed this day–

Solo un pequeño si salió de sus labios, el doctor le pidió permiso para checarla, al cual ella accedió. Comenzó a revisarla de arriba abajo, comenzando por las pupilas, le hacia una que otra pregunta, cada cierto tiempo, al que ella contestaba.

Ren estaba observando en silencio, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cercas de la puerta, sintió la vibración de su celular, salió de la habitación miro la pantalla del celular y contesto.

–Bueno, ¿Presidente? –

*–¡ACABO DE HABLAR CON KONOE!, ¡¿Cómo esta Kyoko?!–* se oía, un poco angustiado.

–Está bien–

*–¿Dónde está?, ¿está contigo?, ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LA IBAS A CUIDAR!, Ren ¿Qué, se supone que esta pasando?–*

–uff! Siendo sincero, ni yo mismo, estoy seguro–

*–¿Dónde está, ella?–*

–en la mi habitación, la está revisando un doctor–

*–está bien, supongo… Ren cuídala–*

–sabe, que no necesita pedirlo–

*–lo sé, muchacho… llámame, cuando el medico haya terminado de revisarla, y REN… ¡quiero saber de ella!–*

–está bien, presidente–

Volvió a entrar a la habitación, el medico había terminado de revisarla y se encontraba alzando sus cosas, Kyoko estaba sentada en la cama escuchando con atención las indicaciones del médico. Cuando termino se volteo a mirar a Ren, camino hacia él. **_(_**_*Nota/Autor* la siguiente conversación subrayada está en inglés, ya que me dio un poco de flojera traducir**)**_

–¿Cómo está?–

–estará bien, fue un pequeño desmayo por causas del estrés y el calor, le sugerí que no usara tanto negro… uff! Se negó a hacerme caso… por el momento un buen descanso y mucha agua le ayudaran a estar mejor, si puede conseguir algunos electrolitos estaría bien… también le he dado algunos medicamentos para la depresión–

–¿depresión?–

–sí, aunque es joven, por desgracia no escapa de tener demasiado estrés mental, y de la depresión–

–y son…–

–no se preocupe, son medicamentos leves, la mantendrán un poco relajada, pero, no por eso, no la debería descuidar, le sugiero que la vigile y no deje que se sobre esfuerce. El desmayo de hoy solo fue una advertencia. De cansancio tanto mental como físico, debido a que ella le exigió a su cuerpo más de lo que podía dar, ja ja ja, pero, bueno a quien se le ocurre también andar con una gabardina todo el día–

–¿he? O si, supongo– _"¡Maldición!. Esto ha sido mi culpa… Yo fui el que la obligo a usar la gabardina por mis estúpidos celos… ¡Kuon, eres un idiota!"_

–No se preocupe, ella ya se encuentra mejor ahora, déjela descansar, ya mañana estará bien… le recomiendo que no deje que use ropa tan calurosa, aquí la temperatura puede subir hasta 45°C–

–Claro, yo me encargo, ¡Gracias, Doctor!–

–De nada, estoy para servirle, con permiso– le ofreció la mano de forma de despedida, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Miro como la puerta se cerraba frente a él. Un suspiro de frustración salía de sus labios, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cara, subiendo hasta su frente llegando a la raíz del cabello se peinó hacia atrás, tomo una última vez aire, volteo hacia donde estaba Kyoko.

Tranquilamente camino hacia ella, deteniéndose al pie de la cama, Kyoko se encontraba mirando sus dedos de las manos, con temor de levantar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos, seguía sin mirar, hasta que sintió como se hundía levemente un lado del colchón.

–Lo siento– fue como un murmullo proveniente de Ren

No pudo más levanto el rostro, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, el rostro de Ren hundido en el arrepentimiento.

El actor levanto suavemente la mano llevándola al rostro de la chica frente a él. Acomodándose en la mejilla derecha

–Perdóname– volvio a decir con suavidad mirándola a los ojos, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de la chica.

–¿Tsuruga-san?... ¿por?... ¿Por qué me pide disculpas?–

–Fue mi culpa… lo que te pasó hoy… si yo no te hubiera obligado a utilizar la gabardina… además de que no me di cuenta de que no te sentías bien desde la mañana…–

–No es su culpa– lo interrumpió, regalándole una cálida sonrisa –nada de eso ha sido su culpa–

–Mogami-san– su voz sonaba triste, retirando su mano del rostro de la chica y acomodándola en su propio regazo –dime, ¿confías en mí?–

–Sabe perfectamente que sí, usted es mi senpai– contesto seria desde su lugar.

–entonces, si confías en mí, y dime ¿qué te preocupa?

–¿Qué?–

–¿Qué te ha estado preocupando, todo el día? Y no lo trates de negar. Has estado en la luna todo el día. Como si estuvieras en un momento y al otro ya no–

–¡perdóneme, Tsuruga-san!. Lo he hecho preocuparse innecesariamente, por una chica como yo. ¡Perdóneme!– dijo bajando la cabeza

–No. no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, Mogami-san. El que yo me preocupe por ti…– pauso por un segundo _"no puedo decirle, que es porque la amo"._

–¿mhm?– levanto levemente la cabeza.

–¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando, Mogami-san? Y quiero la verdad. ¿Qué te molesta? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre– expreso sincero, tomando su mano ganando que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar.

–enserio, estoy bien, Tsuruga-san– respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

–Mogami-san– contesto con seriedad –crees que me tragare esa mentira–

–uhm… pero–

–Desde la mañana, no has estado bien– dijo con voz firme y preocupada, tomo su brazo, la jalo hacia el atrapándola en un abrazo –¡por favor! Confía en mí– _"Kyoko"_

–Dame tiempo– susurro a su oído con calidez –por favor– correspondió el abrazo afectuosamente.

–Está bien– la separo levemente de el –pero, sabes que estoy para ti, siempre– le dio un pequeño beso sobre su coronilla, para después volverla acurrucar entre su pecho y sus brazos, pasaron unos minutos, para que se diera cuenta de que su princesa se había dormido entre sus brazos. Miro sin ganas el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, la acomodo sobre la cama arropándola con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, tomo los pantalones de una pijama junto con unos bóxer dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

El constante sonido vibrante de un objeto contra una madera en aumento, la habían despertado. Haciendo que buscase con la mano el objeto de su despertar, encontrándolo sobre la mesita de noche a lado de ella.

–Si es el celular de Tsuruga-san– volteo a los lados, en su búsqueda –¿Dónde estará?– miro el celular "¿debería contestar?, pero no es mío… ¡Kyaa! Y si es Yashiro-san y le llama para algo importante" dejo de darle vuelta al asunto, presiono el aparato y lo llevo a su oído

*–¡maldito, Ren! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Para ya no llamarme! Eres un maldito, bastardo egoísta, yo también me preocupo por Mogami-kun…–* gritaba a todo pulmón la otra persona de la línea.

–¿eh? ¿Presidente es usted?– pregunto dudosa

*–Mmm… ¿Mogami-kun?–*

–este… si–

*–¿acaso este no es el celular de Ren? –*

–bueno…–

*–no importa ahora, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? ¿Te sientes mejor?–*

–sí, gracias, por preguntar presidente. Respecto al doctor, ha dicho que puede haber sido por culpa del calor por lo cual me desmaye. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a lugares con climas tan altos jeje–

*–bueno, es bueno escuchar que solo ha sido culpa del calor, debes cuidarte y estar en lugares con aire… pero, Mogami-kun ¿cualquier cosa que necesites o desees platicar sabes que puedes contar con nosotros?–*

–Claro, presidente–

*–por cierto has pensado sobre lo que te dije esta madrugada? –*

–este… yo…–

*–no hay prisa, tranquila, solo que si te pido que si lo pienses adecuadamente, yo esperare la respuesta–*

–¡Gracias presidente!–

Se encontraba bañándose cuando escucho el celular sonar, había tomado una tolla para salir a contestar, cuando escucho la voz de Kyoko se limitó a escuchar la conversación mientras se secaba y se ponía los pantalones, cuando pensó que la conversación había terminado, decidió salir del baño.

–Vuelve a dormirte, debes descansar– afirmo Ren, saliendo del baño caminando hacia la mesa donde había dejado una botella de agua.

Inconscientemente volteo buscando la voz de Ren, su rostro comenzó a tomar color al ver al hombre frente a ella con solo un pants puesto, era notorio que se había bañado, una que otra gotita jugaba en las puntas de su cabello.

Ren miro su celular en las manos.

–este… este yo… yo conteste su celular, lo lamento– su nerviosismo al igual que su sonrojo no pasaron desapercibidos para el mayor. El cual se acercó a ella.

–No te preocupes, además, lo más seguro es que fuera para ti, de parte del presidente o ¿me equivoco?– cuestiono tomando el celular y colocándolo a cargar sobre la mesita de noche.

–No, si era él– trataba de quitar la mirada de él, comenzó a buscar su maleta _"¡cierto! Esta vez cada uno tiene su propia habitación"_.

–Bueno, debemos descansar– comento el actor, sentándose en el borde de la cama cercas de ella.

–creo que tienes razón. Lo más seguro es que esté cansado– había comenzado a deslizarse hacia el borde de la cama, con toda la intención de levantarse de ella, tomo la peluca que había sido olvidada en el piso.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?– pregunto, tomándola del antebrazo.

–¿a mi habitación?–

–Quédate aquí, conmigo– con una mirada de preocupación.

–pero, no quiero ser una molestia… Nii-san–

–no eres una molestia para mí, además no voy a poder descansar si estas lejos de mi vista– continuo diciendo mientras la atrajo hacia él.

_"¿qué demonios?, ¿es Tsuruga-san o Cain?, ¡Dios ayúdame!, ¿Qué debo hacer?... espera… una de sus manos está en mi cintura pegándome a él… él está sin camiseta… técnicamente esta medio desnudo" _se debatía la pobre de Kyoko.

–Pero…– por fin pudo articular la chica, sin saber que más decir.

–Quédate. Sera la última noche que pasemos en Guam, además sigo preocupado por…– tomo su barbilla con delicadeza, comenzando a levantarla hasta que lo viera a los ojos._ "¡Demonios! Está asustada, tal vez de ¿mí?"_ –mi linda y tierna hermanita pequeña. Así que por favor quédate, estaré más tranquilo si estas a mi lado–

–s… si…– contesto poniendo la máscara de Setsu de no pasa nada tratando de ocultar su decepción _"Uff… es Cain… espera porque estoy decepcionada… acaso quería que fuera Tsuruga-san el que me pidiera ¿qué me quedara con él?"_.

_"¡Rayos Kuon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Solo estas llevándote al límite en el autocontrol… o acaso te crees capaz de aguantar tenerla a tu lado mientras duerme… ¡por amor a Dios!, solo hay una cama… bueno es matrimonial… pero aun ¡así! Solo necesitas estirar el brazo y la alcanzaras"_ se lamentaba el chico mientras miraba a la chica que comenzaba a caminar lejos de él.

–¿A dónde vas?– pregunto al verla caminar nuevamente a la salida.

–Voy por mi maleta, necesito mi pijama–

–Bien, vamos por ella– espeto caminando hacia ella

–Puedo ir yo sola, no esta tan lejos… además, ya me siento bien– se apresuró a explicar

–No, te voy acompañar, así me aseguro de que vuelvas– afirmo, abriendo la puerta.

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de reponerse, solo recordaba el haber abierto la puerta, después, lo único que supo es que la chica lo había empujado contra la puerta haciendo que se cerrara de golpe. Y ahora la tenía frente a él, con una mirada de asesina.

–Si me vas a acompañar, debes ponerte una playera– casi grito enfadada, golpeando su torso desnudo.

_"¿es Setsu? No… sus ojos no son los de Setsu… además, no se ha dado cuenta que no tiene su peluca puesta, pero, tampoco puede ser Kyoko o ¿si?"_

–jajaja acaso te daría "Celos" la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera en el pasillo y me viera así– comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

–hay algún problema, con que me den celos con esa posibilidad, de que te vea alguien aparte de mi así– manifestó enfadada volteando la mirada, ya que en la mañana que habían salido dejando a Jelly con él, había visto que en las otras dos habitaciones de alado eran puras chicas, turistas que se les notaba a leguas que no eran asiáticas.

Ren no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal declaración de celos.

–…

_"Demonios Kyoko, ¿Qué dijiste?... hámster…"_

–¡ho! Ya veo, esperas toparte con el hámster o alguien parecida a ella, para ver si te diviertes hoy– termino de declarar mirándolo aún más enfadada por culpa de su propio comentario.

–volvemos a lo mismo… ya te dije, que no hice nada mientras no estabas. Ella es la que me acosa y se lanza sobre mí– explico estresado.

–Entonces ponte la playera– insistió, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Con un suspiro cansado, decidió hacer lo que la menor le había ordenado, tomo la primera playera que encontró, la cual era blanca con cuello de V.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el cuarto de Kyoko, se encontraba al final del pasillo. Con tarjeta en mano, Kyoko abrió la puerta apenas estuvo frente a ella, con paso inseguro se introdujo dentro, le siguió Ren el cual prendió la luz, la chica camino hacia el baño. Ren tomo la maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama sin deshacer, al mirar hacia la mesa de noche alado de la cama miro el celular de la chica parpadeando, no pudo aguantar las ganas de mirar, por lo que checo el nombre de quien hubiese mandado el mensaje.

_"¿porque demonios le está mandando mensajes?"_ pensaba con ira, dejando salir su aura oscura.

–Creo que es todo– comento la menor de los Heel, saliendo del baño con una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje.

–Tienes un mensaje– musito enfadado Cain dándole el condenado aparato.

–mmm… ¿un mensaje?– _"pero este es mi celular… bueno el normal, el de Kyoko… habrá pasado algo malo"_ miro el aparato, abrió el mensaje. Su cara no la dejaba mentir, expresando sorpresa por lo que tuviera el mensaje, cambiando al final a una inquieta y preocupada.

_"¿qué demonios te escribió ese idiota?" _pensó el actor al verla inquieta.

–¿Setsu? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Quién era?– pregunto con voz seria con un toque de preocupación con cada palabra dicha. Su mirada fue encontrada por la mirada de la chica, aunque solo fue un segunda ya que enseguida desvió la mirada y la agacho.

_"acaso piensa ocultarme, quien era…"_ pensaba enfadado, ya que era consiente quien había mandado el mensaje.

El fuerte suspiro de la chica lo obligo salir de su pensamiento, ella le estaba pasando el celular con el mensaje abierto, mientras su rostro miraba el piso.

**Para:** Kyoko** Hora: **13:09 p.m.

**De: **xxxnumeroprivadoxx** Asunto: **Shou

**Kyoko lo que te dije ayer es enserio, ¡NO QUIERO QUE LLORES POR ELLA!, y si te topas con esa maldita ¡ignórala! Que no te afecte nada de lo que salga de la boca de esa víbora. **

–¿Moga…?– se interrumpió, al verla salir de la habitacion "él, también está preocupado por ti… ¿Qué quiere decir con ayer?... ¿acaso ayer se vieron?" se preguntaba subconscientemente, mirando a la chica que caminaba a su lado, ignorando si la que estaba con él en ese momento era Kyoko o Setsu, prefirió no preguntar nada.

Entraron a la habitación, apenas él había puesto la maleta sobre la cama ella, la abrió, tomo algunas cosas y se encerró en el baño.

–maldición algo está mal… pero, ¿Qué?– dijo entre dientes, sentándose en el borde de la cama _"pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo ni la menor idea de que está pasando_" se comenzó a cuestionar perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

–¿Nii-san? ¿Estás bien?– pregunto Kyoko mirándolo de frente.

–Perdón– musito saliendo de transe.

–Deberías haberte acostado a descansar– comento empezando a mover la sabana, ya había quitado su maleta de la cama.

–Setsu… ven– la llamo extendiéndole la mano, Kyoko lo miro por un segundo su rostro era indescifrable, sabría Dios que pasaba por la mente por Ren. Sin titubear más, movió su mano sobre la de él.

–Nii-san ¿estás bien?– pregunto ahora ella preocupada.

–si– la había comenzado a atraer hacia él.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí, en vez de estar dormido? Ya es tarde– explicaba con la poca calma que le quedaba en su mente, ya que desde hace rato, nada había estado bien.

Ahora tendría que agregarle al caballero de la noche, porque era la mirada que tenía Ren, él estaba acercándola aún más a él, pero ya no a ella, sino solo su mano, la cual estaba peligrosamente cercas de los carnosos labios del actor, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que el actor estaba besando con delicadeza el dorso de su mano, era pequeño y casto beso, pero al fin de cuenta un beso.

–¡¿Nii-san?!– exclamaba una sonrojada chica, con el corazón acelerado.

–Bien, vamos a dormir– comunico levantándose de la cama, la guio hacia donde ella misma había movido las sabanas para poder acostarse.

Después de unos minutos dando vueltas en su lado de la cama, había caído presa por los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba recostado de lado mirándola y admirando su belleza, bien podía alcanzarla con solo estirar su brazo pero, temía que si lo hacia su poca cordura se iría por la ventana.

–no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo cuidarte– musito apenas audible llevando su mano a su frente acomodándose de boca arriba _"solo te deje un momento fuera de mi vista… ¡maldición!, ¿porque debiste verte con Fuwa ayer? ¡¿Qué paso, para que él trate de darte ánimos?!... también ese día estabas hablando con Kuu… uff! Aunque ese día fue mi culpa que la vieras, si yo no me hubiera puesto celoso, pero apenas estoy lejos… cualquier hombre va detrás de ti… si hoy no hubiera estado Murasame a tu lado… yo…" _miro hacia un lado, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, movió con cuidado su brazo, posándolo sobre las almohadas dejando que se acurrucara mejor la chica a su lado. –¿Qué voy hacer contigo?–

La mañana llego y la primera en abrir los ojos fue Kyoko, los colores se hicieron presentes desde temprano, se había dado cuenta de su posición entre los brazos de su amado senpai. Mas como llegaron los colores se fueron, gracias a que se dio cuenta que su compañero aun dormía pacíficamente, observo el rostro que estaba a unos centímetros del de ella _"últimamente he dormido mejor, gracias a ti"_. Paso suavemente su mano por su mejilla, antes de levantarse he irse a arreglar para el día.

Había pedido el desayuno y este le había sido entregado, ella se encontraba lista con el vestuario de Setsu y había dejado la ropa lista de su amado Nii-san, también tenía la puesta, lista para que se sentaran a desayunar solo faltaba una cosa. Con paso felino y silencioso se acercó a la gran cama, sentándose en el borde de esta.

–Nii-san… Nii-san es hora de despertar–

–uhm… uhm– gruñía mientras se acurrucaba en las cobijas.

–vamos Nii-san, es hora– repitió con paciencia la chica.

–No quiero– se quejó, desde debajo de la sabanas.

_"¡ho! Así que quieres jugar"_ pensó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

–Anda, arriba, ya está el desayuno. Además, se nos hará tarde– estiro la sabana, en un intento de levantarlo.

–mmm… No me importa– se acurruco más en la cama.

–Si te levantas, te daré lo que quieras– insistió la chica aun estirando las sabanas que el tenia aferradas a sus manos para cubrirse de la luz.

–¿Lo que quiera?– repitió soltando la sabanas. Comenzando a sentarse en la cama

–sí, lo que quiera Nii-san–

–Bien. Quiero un beso tuyo… Setsu– le pidió con una mirada mezclada del caballero de la noche y Cain.

–pe… pero–

–Tú dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera si me levantaba– explicaba con una carita de cachorro

–no estas levantado aun–

–Estoy medio levantado, terminare de levantarme cuando me des el beso–

–Bien– contesto resignada.

–¿Enserio?–

–sí, solo un beso ¿verdad?–

–si, solo uno–

–y ¿te levantaras de la cama sin más quejas?–

–sí, lo prometo–

Un suspiro salió de sus delicados y seductores labios. Se comenzó a levantar de su lugar con cuidado y lentamente subió la rodilla sobre el colchón, apoyo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del actor y con la otra separo con delicadeza algunos mechones que estaban sobre la frente de este. Fue acercándose sigilosamente hasta unir sus labios sobre la piel que había expuesto sobre su frente. Un beso casto, pequeño y rápido. No por eso, dejo de hacer que los corazones de ambos latieran como locos, dejando el silencio gobernar el lugar.

–Eso… ese no fue el beso, que te pedí– por fin dijo Ren, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Claro que si–

–Claro que no, yo lo quería aquí– acaricio con su dedo índice sus labios, ganando el sonrojo de la chica –además, fue un pico… eso no se le puede considerar un beso– se quejo

–nunca dijiste, donde debía ser y mucho menos cuanto debía durar–

–Eso, es trampa–

–vamos, Nii-san yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti– decía, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tomo la ropa que había preparado para él y se la dio.

–no es justo, aun no me quiero levantar– se quejó, volviéndose a recostar y tapándose hasta arriba de la cabeza.

–Nii-san lo prometiste– se acercó a él.

Mientras ella estaba distraída tratando de jalar la sabana de arriba que cubría su rostro, no se percató de que los brazos del chico habían salido de la sabana en su búsqueda. Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, al sentir los brazos que la tomaron de la cintura, derrumbándola en la cama a su lado, con cuidado, la acomodo a su lado.

–Quedémonos un rato más aquí– le susurró al oído, abrazándola más fuerte haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocara con pecho.

–Nii-san, se enfriara la comida–

–no importa–

–Nii-san, se nos hará tarde–

–tampoco, importa–

–Uff! ¡Nii-san!– habían pasado uno minutos, con los dos recostados en la cama. –Hoy es el último día que s… de filmación– dijo Kyoko un poco melancólica _"el ultimo día que seré Setsu, el ultimo día que podre estar contigo así… no quiero decirle adiós a los hermanos Heel"_.

–uff! Por desgracia– dijo entre dientes con tristeza _"no me quiero separar de ti… aun no deseo decirle adiós a los hermanos Heel"_.

–Bueno, es hora Nii-san– decía tratando de librarse de los brazos de Ren.

–Está bien– la comenzó a liberar de su prisión de brazos, se levantaron de la cama, el tomo la ropa que ella le había dado antes, entro al baño.

Al salir Cain, se pusieron a almorzar, mientras Setsu regañaba a su hermano y a ella misma, por permitir que el desayuno se enfriara. Habían terminado de desayunar y dejado las maletas listas para irse apenas terminara de grabar Caín. Llegaron al estudio y como de costumbre ignoraban a los demás actores y sus murmullos.

En el camerino del mayor de los hermanos Heel los esperaba Konoe.

–Buenos días– saludo respetuosamente a los dos hermanos, antes de mirar a la chica –Kyouko-chan ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?–

–mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar– decía con una reverencia perfecta –perdóneme por cualquier molestia o problema que le haya causado– se disculpaba realmente preocupada.

–No te preocupes Kyouko-chan, el calor aquí es realmente fuerte y nosotros los japoneses no estamos acostumbrados a climas así, así que no te preocupes… pero, asegúrate en estar en áreas ventiladas e hidratarte–

–sí, ¡gracias director Konoe!–

–Bueno me alegra, verte bien– le dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno Tsuru… Cain-sama hoy grabaremos las 2 últimas escenas para terminar. Una será dentro del estudio D y la otra será afuera cercas de aquí, está a unos 4 min en auto–

–Me parece bien Director–

–bueno los dejo… a cierto ya te esperan los maquillistas– le comunico antes de salir del camerino.

–Setsu, espérame aquí–

–¿que? ¿Porque?–

–ya escuchaste al director el clima aquí es muy caluroso, además aquí ahí clima, y en el pasillo afuera del cuarto de maquillaje no–

–Pero–

–Pero nada, aquí te quedas–

Se había quedado sola en el camerino, su queridísimo hermano tardaría por lo menos 4 horas en regresar. Comenzó a leer algunas revistas para pasar el tiempo, después de un rato se había aburrido, tomo su bolso y busco su celular.

Había marcado el número, y ahora estaba timbrando, esperaba que no fuera un inconveniente para la otra persona. Estaba decidiendo en colgar cuando:

*–Hola mi hermosa y linda niña ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?–* se escuchaba alegre y feliz el hombre y sobre todo se notaba la ternura y el amor en cada una de sus palabras.

–hola… Kuu otou-sama– por fin pudo articular, poniéndose una mano en los ojos tratando de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir –estoy bien y ¿usted como esta?–

*–Mmm… hija, otra vez estas con las absurdas formalidades. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte? Que solo me digas chichi o daddy, cualquiera de esas dos formas–*

–pero…–

*–no hay pero alguno–*

–está bien y perdón da… da… kyaa no puedo Kuu otou-sama–

*–bien, me conformare con eso por el momento supongo… cambiando de tema, espero que me estés llamando para decirme el número de vuelo en el que vienes o acaso ya ¿estás aquí?–*

–kuu otou-sama–

*– ¿quieres que vaya por ti? Dame unos 10 minutos–*

–kuu otou-sama, no es eso–

*–¿Qué pasa, princesa?–*

–yo…–

*–sabes que no necesitas, ninguna motivo para llamarme–*

–¡gracias, Kuu otou-sama!–

*–de todas formas, quiero recordarte que eras más que bienvenida en la casa, además, tu madre está más que emocionas por conocerte–*

–…

*–mi niña, sabes que ella no es como esa mujer–*

–lo sé–

*–no tengas miedo, sé que ella te adorara cuanto te vea y tú a ella. Ya veras, confía en mi–*

–Gracias–

*–bien, ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?–*

–hoy terminaremos uno–

*–¿terminaran?–*

–recuerda que le dije que vendría a Guam… con…–

*–cierto, estas en Guam con… Tsuruga Ren, verdad–*

–Sí, sabe Kuu otou-sama, me entristece un poco decirle adiós a mi personaje–

*–es normal, me dijiste que adorabas tu personaje y que te sentías un poco sincronizada con ella, así que es normal ya que ella se volvió parte de ti, y mi niña eso es ser una buena actriz–*

–tiene razón, Kuu otou-sama– contesto con alegría, siguieron platicando por un rato, hasta que Kuu había tenido que colgar por culpa del trabajo.

Una vez más se había quedado sola, se medió recostó en el sofá del camerino, sus ojos se sentían pesados, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¿Te sientes bien?– se apresuró a preguntar al verla recostada en el sofá. Solo necesito dos zancadas para llegar a ella. Le tomo la cara acunándolas con sus manos, movió una a su frente –bueno no tienes temperatura–

–Estoy bien Nii-san, no te preocupes tanto– se quejó la menor, quitando la mano del mayor de su frente –veo que cada vez se esperan más con tu maquillaje, la piel necrosada y las heridas en rojo vivo se ven cada vez mejor–

–uff!... bien es hora de ir al estudio, Setsu– la miro un segundo –vamos– le extendió la mano.

–si– tomo su mano y con la otra su bolsa, caminaban por el pasillo –Nii-san–

–mmm…–

–¿Extrañaras a tu personaje?– pregunto mientras caminaban al estudio, Ren detuvo su andar y la miro.

–Sí, lo extrañare mucho, pero, extrañare más a mi linda y hermosa hermanita– contesto con una sonrisa, pasándole juguetonamente su dedo índice por la nariz.

Acababa de llegar al estudio y como siempre Murasama se quejaba de su retraso, sin embargo cada vez que podía miraba a Setsu. _"¡quiero hablar con ella!"_ pensaba mientras la miraba sentada alado del director y Cain los cuales estaban hablando.

–en ¿Qué piensas? Murasame– pregunto, Manaka.

–En que hoy, es el último día que veremos a ese tipo– _"y por desgracia a ella también"_

Cain camino hacia su hermana, y la susurraba algo al oído, esta solo asentí y contestaba en inglés.

–La está sobreprotegiendo– comento el chico mirando a los hermanos.

–bueno es normal, debe estar preocupado por su hermanita. Aunque le tengo envidia, quisiera esa esa atención para mí–

–Mmm… quisiera hablar con ella– _"ayer fue como un sueño, por fin había podido establecer una conversación con ella, además… cuando la abrace para evitar que se golpeara, tenerla entre mis brazos fue la mejor sensación que he tenido"_

–Murasame-san ponte en tu posición–

–sí, ya voy–

Todo mundo estaba listo para comenzar a rodar la escena, solo en espera de las órdenes del director Konoe. La escena comenzó a ser rodada, Bj era único, nadie podría causar tanto miedo como él. Hacía que Murasame y Manaka, reaccionaran como debía ser, terminaron rápido.

Konoe había dado un descanso, para que comieran antes de que se fueran a la última locación, donde se grabaría el final de la película. Mientras comían en su camerino, Setsu tomo el guion mientras Cain entraba al baño del camerino, comenzó a hojear hasta llegar a la última escena.

–¿Setsu?– la llamo Cain al ver a la chica parada frente a él, que no movía ningún musculo.

–Nii-san–

–¿Qué pasa, Setsu?– se acercó a ella la tomo de los brazos. –¿te sientes mal?–

Ella negó con la cabeza, levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos.

–¿harás?... ¿tu?... ¿la escena final?– trataba de articular, templando

–Tranquila– la atrajo hacia él. –Solo es una escena normal, no es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho–

La cara de Setsu palideció un poco.

–tranquila, estaré bien… después de todo– contesto, inclinándose hacia delante dejando, que la punta de su nariz rozara con sutileza, recorriendo ascendentemente la piel del cuello de la chica llegando a su lóbulo –tengo a mi adorable y bellísimo amuleto protector, a mi lado–

Sus piernas se estaban debilitándose, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, y su respiración había comenzado a ser superficial. Ese hombre amaba meterla en problemas. Se alegraba que él estuviera recargado en su hombro viendo al lado contrario, sino estaría aún más en problemas.

Se sonrojo más al ver como él se erguía, quedando frente a frente. Su sonrisa encantadora había aparecido, tenía una vista perfecta de su pequeña Kohai sonrojada. Algo que le agradaba mucho, a sabiendas de que él era había sido el creador de ese color en sus mejillas.

#Toc#Toc#Toc#Toc#

–Heel-sama, estamos esperándolo para irnos– llamo un chico desde atrás de la puerta.

–tranquila, Setsu. Todo estará bien– volvió a decir acariciando su cabeza –recuerda que soy bueno con las marometas, saltos y caídas–

–Tienes razón, Nii-san– aún se oía preocupación y miedo en la voz de la chica, sumándole el pánico en sus ojos.

Ren la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, abrió la puerta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, donde los esperaban Konoe, Murasame, y otros chicos del staff que irían con ellos. Konoe se fue en el mismo auto que los hermanos Heel. El silencio gobernó por los 4 minutos siguientes, hasta llegar al lugar, donde se grabaría.

El aire soplaba, suavemente, regalándoles brisas acogedoras, nubes un tanto oscuras y esponjosas regalándoles el fondo más que perfecto para lo que se grabaría.

Setsu se llevó la mano libre al pecho de lado izquierdo, apretó levemente su blusa. _"todo estará bien, ¿verdad?" _miro con desconfianza aquellas hermosas nubes, que alertaban de una gran tormenta que se aproximaba.

.

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias Hizuri Ken! por tu Review \\(^.^)/**


	13. La calma detrás de la tormenta!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en ingles

y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

**La calma detrás de la tormenta**

* * *

Llegaron a la locación donde sería la última grabación al bajar del auto Setsu se sorprendió del lugar, era un acantilado con una vista hermosísima de Guam. Hacia abajo se podía ver unas grandes piedras con unas olas levemente agitadas, el cielo tenía unas grandes nubes esponjosas y de color grisáceo oscuro.

Setsu y Cain estaban recorriendo el lugar mientras los demás actores llegaban iban tomados de la mano, se detuvieron en la punta del acantilado.

-es hermosa la vista, verdad Setsu\- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, la chica le dio una mirada preocupante

-…..-

– vamos estaré bien\- le dijo apretando le un poco la mano como símbolo de que estaba bien

-confió en ti y que no me dejaras sola\- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, él le sonrió dulcemente

-nunca lo dudes\- le dijo acercando su mano para darle un pequeño beso

Murasame los miraba desde lejos

-que rayos están haciendo esos pervertidos hermanos-

-Mmmm… que envidia Cain-samaa!- decía manaka mientras los veía

-¿Cómo dices eso? ese sujeto es un cretino pervertido- _"aun que es demasiado protector con su hermana haaaa quiero platicar con ella" _pensaba el chico un poco triste –Por cierto Manaka ¿Qué haces aquí si no sales en la escena?-

-Mmmm….. ¿Quería ver la escena está mal?- dijo poniendo grandes ojitos como a punto de llorar

-haaaaa está bien solo no te metas en problemas-

-reúnanse todos – grito el director Konoe

Les comenzó a explicar la escena Murasame estaría corriendo desde el bosque hasta llegar hay tras de el estaría Cain tendrían un pequeño enfrentamiento y Murasame debía herirlo con una daga y este caería por el peñasco a una red que esta puesta a la mitad del peñasco esta se sostenía por 4 puntos de tubos de acero después de esto, se fueron y se pusieron en posición, hay levemente viento, es más ayudaba a la escena debía parecer como tormenta.

-Acción- dijo el director

Murasame comienza a correr por el bosque el aire comienza a intensificarse en fuerza aun buena para la escena, el chico volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás se notaba temor en su mirada, BJ no iba tan atrás de él se comienza a notar su presencia por detrás de los árboles que va esquivando rápidamente, Murasame comienza a correr aún más rápido hasta llegar al acantilado donde estaban, BJ lo alcanza segundos después, Murasame está acorralado así que decide que va a luchar contra él. Comienza un combate que realmente podrían decir que si estaban luchando de verdad por la fuerza en los golpes que estaban dando BJ queda a espaldas de la esquina del acantilado durante la pelea el aire se volvió feroz pero los chicos seguían actuando y el director no detenía nada todos estaban admirando la escena que era impactante.

El aire soplo aún más fuerte, la marea le hacía segunda las olas comenzaban a levantarse violentamente algunas hasta alcanzaban a llegar levemente el acantilado haciendo lucir la escena aún más increíble, comenzaron a dar los últimos golpes, el momento se acercaba Murasame iba contra Cain y lo alcanza a apuñalar en su lado izquierdo este quedando en la esquina del acantilado, él estaba ya preparando para caer dio su último paso para atrás cuando

-clash- un ruido fuerte se escucha una ola se lleva uno de los tubos que servía de soporte para la red donde se suponía que Cain caería

-DIRECTOR DETENGA LA ESCENA UNO DE LOS POSTE SE HA DAÑADO- grito uno de seguridad

Después de eso Setsu vio todo como si fuera en cámara lenta todos corriendo hacia el acantilado no se había podido alcanzar a detener nada antes de que Cain callera por él, Setsu queda pasmada no se puede creer nada de lo que ocurría está en shock caí en sus rodillas, su cara se encuentra pálida, Las olas no dejan ver nada estaban demasiado fuerte y se levantaban demasiado rápido.

-CAIN!- grita con todas sus fuerzas antes de romper en llanto

Algunos de los de seguridad corren a la playa para ver si se puede hacer algo mientras otros miran si hay forma alguna de bajar todos se van alejando del acantilado, Manaka está llorando cercas de Setsu esta sigue con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas caí por sus mejillas el director está yendo con ellos dejando a los 3 chicos hay Setsu, Manaka y Murasame.

Murasame tiene en los brazos a Manaka la cual lloraba sin control la sube a uno de los autos después da la vuelta comienza a caminar rápidamente a Setsu se arrodilla enfrente de ella y comienza hablarle

\- Setsuka-san, Setsuka-san, Setsuka-san, Setsuka-san-

Esta se encuentra en shock no reaccionaba sus ojos solo veían la parte del acantilado donde momentos antes había caído su hermano. El aire seguí estado demasiado fuerte se estaba volviendo peligro quedarse ahí las olas comenzaban a elevarse mas

-Setsuka-san hay que irnos de aquí- dijo el actor levantándola de los brazos – es peligroso quedarnos más tiempo-

-No, no, no- decía la chica mientras negando con la cabeza, se soltó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el acantilado

-Setsuka-san es peligroso- decía el chico yendo detrás de ella la detuvo en la esquina del acantilado

-Ren- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible tenía la mirada perdida, se encontraba pálida como si toda su sangre hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, su respiración era entre cortada

-Setsuka-san no podemos estar aquí es peligroso, Vámonos- ella no dijo nada seguía perdida

-te llevare por las buenas o las malas- dijo tomándola en brazos la paso a su hombro y comenzó andar

-BAJAME- decía la chica entre gritos y sollozos – YO QUIERO VERLO- trataba que la bajara se movía de un lado a otro. –BAJAME-

-mmm… no puedo dejarte aquí- dijo Murasame con la voz preocupante

2 personas de seguridad seguían por ahí buscando la manera menos peligrosa para bajar ya que las olas aun eran muy fuertes el directos de lejos estaba viendo la escena se comenzó acercarse a ello.

-POR FAVOR BAJAME – gritaba la chica entre llantos

-no estas escuchando a Setsu- dijo una voz ronca y muy masculina desde detrás de ellos. -ha dicho que la bajes-

Todas las miradas fueron a dirección de donde venía esa voz se podía ver al hombre ALTO con un aura OSCURA de pie con su traje de BJ la ropa tenía unos cuantos rasgadas como si hubiera chocado con las rocas estaba todo mojado, con una de las palma de la mano ensangrentada lo más probable por alguna rocas, la tormenta junto con las elevadas olas daban un escenario como si ese hombre hubiese escalado desde el mismísimo infierno

Ella abrió los ojos como si no pudiese creérselo y su cara se iluminaba de alegría y tranquilidad junto con desesperación de ver lo, no pudo evitar que Kyoko tomara el control como pudo se soltó de Murasame que estaba paralizado al verlo, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia él lo abrazo fuertemente olvidándose de todos los que estaban hay. Ella aferro cada brazo a los costados del torso se encontraba temblando, como si no quisiera que desapareciera tenía su cara aferrada a su pecho _"Él está aquí, él está aquí, pensé que lo había perdido"_ sintió como el la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura mientras el otro lo tenía inmóvil.

-te dije estaría bien, mi pequeño amuleto- le dijo el chico en un susurro ella sintió y hundió mas su rostro en el pecho del chico.

El director se acercó a los hermanos pálido como si estuviese viendo a un muerto

-Cain Heel gracias a Kamisama- dijo soltando un gran suspiro de alivio de verlo ahí se había temido lo peor de repente la tormenta comenzó a intensificarse lo que obligo hablar al Director –Debemos irnos-

Cain asintió con la cabeza, se agacho un poco y le susurro a kyoko –hay que irnos- él, la hubiera cargado pero por cómo se había aferrado a él no podía moverse con facilidad. Al escucharlo ella libero un poco su agarre y subió sus manos pasando las por su cuello sin quitar su rostro del pecho de él, Ren sonrió _"está temblando….tuvo miedo…mmmm veo que no piensas caminar_" se agacho levemente y la tomo con su brazo, siendo ella del tamaño perfecto para que el la llevara fácilmente.

El director se acercó a Murasame –hay que irnos sube rápido al auto- este dio vuelta y se subió al auto donde estaba manaka y se fueron de hay en el otro auto se subió el director y los hermanos, Kyoko no dejaba de temblar y no había dicho nada seguía sumida en el pecho de Ren, este no se atrevía a separarla de el así que se subió al auto con ella en su regazo, iban directo al hotel Konoe le había dado la orden al conductor, Ren sentía como poco a poco se iba tranquilizando kyoko en sus brazos.

El director iba sonrojado por ver la escena paso de reojo a los chicos y noto la mano estaba herida y con sangre brotando de ella

–Tsuruga-san su mano, debemos llevarlo al hospital- decía el director preocupado

Levanto su mano y la impresiono -Mmmm….. no se preocupe estoy bien- dijo en voz baja

-bueno tan siquiera déjame llamar al doctor para que te lo cheque-

-está bien- Ren volvió a dirigir su mirada a la señorita que traía que aún seguía sin moverse, la movió un poco, la chica se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas _"mi pequeña princesa estabas llorando"_

Apenas se aparcaron en el hotel Ren salió del auto con Kyoko en brazos uno de los botones se acercó con un paraguas para que no se mojaran el director estaba hablando por teléfono mientras iba detrás de ellos. Caminaron rápidamente al elevador, Konoe miraba a la chica que seguía aferrada a su hermano el cual la traía cargada con delicadeza sin importarle su mano.

-Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan ¿está bien?-

-Si, solo que…- se quedó pensativo _"mmm…. que puedo decir, lo más seguro es que se haya asustado"_ como si un rayo lo hubiera iluminado, recordó como hace unos días la chica le había pedido que no la abandonara, soltó un gran suspiro –no se preocupe-

\- Esta bien, el doctor no debe tardar en llegar-

Entraron en la habitación Ren tenía una pequeña batalla con Kyoko ya que esta no lo soltaba aun que parecía que era normal para él, el director se limitó a ver ya que estaba sonrojado _"Acaso está acostumbrado a esto"_

Toc…toc…toc

-yo voy abrir debe ser el Doctor – iba pensando mientras caminaba a la puerta _"Acaso su relación va más allá de Senpai-Kohai, si es así serían una pareja sorprendente"_

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor John-

-Buenas tardes pase-

-la señorita Kyoko otra vez se ha sentido mal\- preguntaba mientras iba a la recamara

-No, de hecho es por Tsuruga Ren\- dijo mientras entraban a la recamara, Kyoko estaba dormida en la cama tapada con una sábana, Ren estaba saliendo del baño con una playera limpia se había limpiado el brazo

-Buenas tardes Doctor John perdone las molestias de llamarlo con este clima\- el chico estaba pasando suavemente una toalla por su mano la cual seguía sangrando

-Buenas Tardes no se preocupe, déjeme examinar su mano-

\- esta bien – él le paso la mano y este comenzó a checarla

-disculpe Ren deberé suturar la herida está más profunda de lo que pensaba ire por el equipo adecuado- el Dr. salió y se quedaron a solas el director y Ren se acercó al director que estaba sentado en los pequeños sofás cercas a la ventana y tomo asiento

\- Tsuruga-san perdóneme-

-¿De qué Director?-

-fue un gran error seguir grabando con el clima empeoro-

-no se preocupe Director, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores-

-cuando lo perdimos de vista por las olas, llegue a pensar lo peor, aunque me ha sorprendido que solo tenga una mano herida-

-créame que a mí también me sorprende haber podido subir de nuevo-

Tocaron de nuevo y era el doctor con el set de sutura, el director Konoe marco un número y salió de la habitación le comenzó lavando la herida después le puso Ketorolaco en aerosol y comenzó a sutúralo cuando termino se fue

-Tsuruga-san me podrías decir ¿qué paso?- lo estaba observando fijamente,

-Cuando salte vi que la red estaba fuera de su lugar a sí que me agarre de donde pude de lo que había de la red, aunque fue un poco difícil luchar contras las olas que me golpeaban fuertemente, las piedras estaban un poco resbalosas pero me aferre a ella y comencé a subir supongo que ahí fue donde me herí-

-Fuuu! Lo bueno es que este bien Tsuruga-san-

-director… la escen….-

-Tsuruga-san no se preocupe por ello, la cámara seguía grabando así que usaremos ese material para no volverá hacer la escena- El director volteo a ver a la chica que estaba en la cama dormida _"se podía ver el pánico en su cara desde que se llegó al lugar donde seria grabado"_

-Pero….-

-ya le he avisado al Presidente Lory y he hablado con el jefe de grabación y me ha dicho que todo fue grabado y la escena se veía bien en todo aspecto-

-fuuuu que bueno que este todas las escenas-

-Gracias por su arduo trabajo Tsuruga-san en toda la película, deseaba despedirme de ella pero será mejor que descanse, ella tuvo un gran impacto hoy, agradézcale por su trabajo-

Konoe se levantó de su lugar cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo –por cierto Tsuruga-san el presidente mando a decir que mañana mandaría a recogerlos así que debes descansar hoy - se despidió y se fue mientras pensaba "_esa chica es una caja de sorpresas, quiero trabajar con ella en alguna de mis películas"_

Ren se sentó en el costado de la cama, le quito la peluca de setsu la redecilla que sujetaba paso una de sus manos por el contorno de la cara de ella, retirándole algunos mechones que tenia de su cabello después de liberarlo, la miraba con ternura mientras seguía pasándole las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente por sus rostro, ella comenzó abrir los ojos poco a poco, el aún tenía su mano en su mejilla

-Hola- decía el chico con una sonrisa

-ya estas más tranquila- le acariciándole la mejilla

Los ojos de Kyoko comenzaron una vez más a llenarse de lágrimas se levantó, con un solo impulso se arrojó abrasándolo por el cuello el actor quedo sorprendido por la reacción de Kyoko entre lágrimas y voz apagada comenzó hablar rápidamente con la respiración agitada.

-pense. que. te. habia. PERDIDO. a. ti. también. Ren-

-habla más despacio, que no te entiendo-

Ella se limitó a hundir su cara en el cuello de él haciendo más fuerte el abrazo en sí, el sentía la respiración de la chica tan agitada.

Ren sentía que su corazón y va a salir corriendo desde su pecho _"escuche bien me a dicho REN o ha sido mi imaginación" _fue su ultimo pensamiento, las respiraciones de Kyoko no dejaba que se concentrara ya en nada, su cuerpo reacciono solo poniendo los brazos sobre su cintura acercándola más a él.

-Tuve mucho miedo- dijo con una voz ahogada como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

-¿Por qué?- el trago saliva y con voz cautelosa

-en un momento pensé que ya no te volvería a ver-

-te dije que estaría bien al fin y acabó tenía que volver por mi amuleto, no lo puedo dejar solo mucho tiempo - dijo_ "sino otro hombre se lo trataría de llevar, no puedo dejarte sola mi princesa" _mientras la separaba un poco para verla a los ojos.

-no quiero perderte- dijo mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama mientras se pasaba las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

El la miro con dulzura mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara para que lo viera –Ya te he dicho, que no me vas a perder-

-Pero….-

-Sshhhh- le dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-Soy tuyo después de todo, y no solo como Cain, Kyoko- le dijo con una mirada muy sensual y posesiva, tomando la mano derecha de la chica y poniéndola en su pecho

-yy…..yoo-

EN TOKIO

-Abuelito estoy aburrida, a qué hora vuelve onee-chan-

-Lo siento María-chan ella no volverá hoy-

-¿QQUUEEEE? pero habías dicho que hoy volvía- dijo la niña haciendo pucheros

-Perdón María-chan pero tuvo que quedarse en donde está muy mal el clima-

-mmm….. Entonces cuándo volverá?- decía aun entre pucheros

-mañana te gustaría que te lleve por ella al aeropuerto- decía Lory con una sonrisa _"Tengo que ver como esta Ren después de todo, haaaaaaaaaaa…. me gustaría estar hay para haber visto a Kyoko"_

*Flashbank*

-Buenas tardes señor presidente-

-Buenas tardes Konoe dime, me sorprende su llamada ha ¿pasado algo?-

-Señor habido un accidente-

-¿Qué Kyoko-chan?- _"Otra vez acaso no te dije que la cuidaras REN"_

\- NO EN REALIDAD en la última escena Tsuruga-sama-

-¿Qué ha pasado Konoe?-

\- durante la grabación comenzó a llover hasta volverse una tormenta, uno de los postes de seguridad de la Red en la que caería Tsuruga-san se dañó y no alcanzamos a detener nada de la grabación así que el callo-

-QUEEEEEEE! Ya lo encontraron –

-sí presidente, solo se ha dañado una mano la cual necesitara sutura el doctor en estos momentos lo está curando-

-Kyoko ¿Cómo esta ella por lo que paso?-

-Ella entro en estado de crisis, apenas vio Tsuruga-san ella corrió a él y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de eso no lo quería soltar y hasta que se quedó dormida- _"me gustaría preguntarle si son algo ellos dos"_

-entiendo, Director Konoe, ¿tendrán que hacer nuevamente la escena?-

-Ho noo como nunca se detuvo la grabación hay material solo hay que editar ciertas partes-

-mmmm… dígale a Ren que mañana mandare a recogerlos así que no se preocupe que solo descanse y gracias por mantenerme informado-

*FIN de Flashbank*

-está bien abuelito mañana vamos por onee-chan- le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

-María-chan-

-Mande abuelito-

-¿quieres mucho a Kyoko-chan?-

-abuelito eso no se pregunta ella es mi amada hermana- la pequeña dijo con una cara enojada por que la otra persona dudaba de ella

-oooh perdón- dijo Lory con una cara sorprendido –mi niña linda sabes porque Kyoko-chan está en LoveMe?-

-SI porque onee-chan perdió algo importante-

-Te gustaría ayudarla a recuperarlo-

-claro, por onee-chan haría cualquier cosa- dijo muy energética y alegre la pequeña se acercó a su abuelo –dime ya has planeado algo-

Lory la miro con una sonrisa de complicidad y una mirada de si….

**Ok perdón la tardanza me fui de vacaciones y no traía conmigo la lap solo el cel por eso podía entrar a leer mis historias favoritas pero aquí esta.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON MUCHAS ANSIAS **

**Un abrasa y un enorme agradecimiento a los que nos tienen en favoritos **usagihell34, CruxMarie, Diosa Luna, Maral87, SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, UchihaMisha, Yanahi U, bjnarumi, brends13, rouus94

**Un gran agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia **usagihell34, Diosa Luna, SetsukaChoi, YueNessa, adrySOE, ayuzachan, bjnarumi, mutemuia, nathaly-ab, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke,

**Gracias .naru, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Guest y usagihell34 por sus comentarios **


	14. El arco iris que queda

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

Nota:en una de las conversaciones los diálogos tienen una inicial del nombre del personaje que lo dice o comenta.

* * *

**El arco iris que queda**

-Te gustaría ayudarla a recuperar lo-

-claro, por onee-chan haría cualquier cosa- dijo muy energética y alegre la pequeña se acercó a su abuelo –dime ya has planeado algo-

Lory la miro con una sonrisa de complicidad y una mirada que indicaba un claro si de su parte

-dime María-chan sabes exactamente que perdió Kyoko-chan-

-Mmmmm…. supongo que tiene que ver con el AMOR- dijo la niña mientras le brillaban los ojos al pronunciar esa palabra

-y ¿Cómo crees que podamos ayudarla para que vuelva a creer en el?-

-Mmmmm… creo que le ayudaría enamorarse como yo estoy enamorada de mi amado Ren-sama… aunque…- dijo quedándose pensativa como si hubiera recordado algo

-¿aunque qué? María-chan-

-mmmm…. Abuelito ¿crees que Ren-sama sienta algo por Onee-chan?-

Lory lo miro extrañado por la pregunta -¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Ahora que lo pienso aunque a mí me gusta Ren-sama mmmm…. cuando fuimos a cenar, él no le quitaba la vista a Onee-chan, además el siempre muestra diferentes caras cuando se trata de onee-chan y cuando la ve el muestra cierto brillo en sus ojos-

-hooooo - dijo su abuelo con una cara de sorprendido _"que perspicaz eres pequeña"_

-además abuelito EL AMOR no es, la entrega de todo lo que tienes alma, corazón, cuerpo y mente es permanecer anhelando a que llegue quien nos haga felices porque así tu lo quieres el amor es el sentimiento mas puro y noble es aceptar a quien tu eliges sin poner condiciones es no tener que decir que te perdone porque simplemente amor, es amar, cuando te lo propones.- decía la niña como si estuvieran orando como un gran poeta mientras a su abuelo le brillaban y lloraba a la misma vez de la emoción por todas aquellas palabras.

-y dime que piensas de ellos dos- decía Lory con su cara iluminada

-Mmmm…. no me importaría perder ante Onee-chan a mi Ren-sama, sería muy feliz que mis dos personas favoritas estuvieran juntas, además que se ven bien juntos- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se los imaginaba juntos se le dibujaban corazones a los lados como si estuviera viendo algo de lo más romántico.

–Maria-chan me harías el gran honor de planear una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el Tanabata conmigo- dijo su abuelito mientras se arrodillaba a su lado levantando una de sus manos como pidiéndole la de ella –para hacer que Orihime se encuentre con Hikoboshi- _"aunque la idea es que se declaren ya que enamorados ya están aunque Kyoko-chan aún no ha contestado si quitara las manos o piensa abrir ese gran telón. Aunque nada me impide ayudarte en su decisión solo espero que estés consiente que tienes un plazo a vencer Kyoko-chan y según la decisión que tomes es al lugar que te llevara ya sea a o te quedes aquí"_

-sería un gran honor abuelito- dijo la niña pareciendo una doncella poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra sobre la de su abuelito como si este fuera a besar su mano

-dime abuelito ya se te ha ocurrido algo para la fiesta –

Él sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Sebastián-

El mayordomo y asistente vestido de árabe salió rápidamente por detrás de Lory con una charola con unas tasas para té y una tetera – si Señor presidente-

-trae los informes de los preparativos de la fiesta y entrégaselos a Maria-chan-

-entendido Señor presidente-

Sebastian dejo la charola a lado de ellos sobre una mesita les sirvió el té y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después regreso con dos carpetas y se las entregó a la pequeña

-Señor Presidente yashiro-sama ha llegado-

-has lo pasar-

-Buenas tardes Señor presidente- dijo un Yashiro animado

* * *

EN EL HOTEL

Afuera se escuchaba la lluvia fuertemente le hacía compañía el viento que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación queriendo entrar en ella.

Adentro él la miraba con dulzura mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara para que lo viera

–Ya te he dicho, que no me vas a perder-

-Pero….-

-Sshhhh- le dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-SOY TUYO después de todo, y no solo como Cain, Kyoko- le dijo con una mirada muy sensual y posesiva, tomando la mano derecha de la chica y poniéndola en su pecho

-yy….. yoo- Ella tenía toda la cara sonrojada, pero tenía fija su mirada en él, el silencio comenzó a gobernar el lugar

_"__Kuon que estás haciendo, lo que menos que quiero es asustarla, que idiota soy, pero si me retracto me estaría engañando a mí mismo y no pienso dejarla ir… YO LA ELEGI A ELLA"_

-Tsu…. Tsuruga-san yy… yo – su respiración era agitada junto con una voz preocupada –No.. quiero… que… me… vuelvan… ha…. dañar…-

-yo no deseo dañarte-

-tengo miedo-

-kyoko-

-me terminaras abandonando igual que todos- dijo brotándole lágrimas de los ojos

\- yo nunca te abandonare Kyoko- dijo tomando un poco más fuerte su mano que estaba sobre su pecho

-pero… que tal si un día….. Tu….- sus lágrimas no dejaron que terminara cuando ya estaban fluyendo de su hermosos ojo ámbar comenzó a entre cerrar los ojos, trato de que el la soltara de la mano, pero este solo hizo más fuerte el agarre se acercó y comenzó a besar con un dulce y cálido beso por debajo de su ojo derecho y continuo con su ojo izquierdo se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos

-Kyoko tu eres lo más importante para mí- su cara se enterneció al ver a la chica –confía en mi yo no te dejare sola -

Ella respiro hondo y lo siguió mirando a los ojos,

\- ven – con esa sola palabra de tres letras hizo que su cuerpo se moviera solo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él se acomodó entre sus brazo, sentándose en su regazo sin separar su mano del pecho

-yo.. yo confió en ti- dijo en una voz baja mientras se acurrucaba en el

Él le dio un beso sobre su cabeza, soltó su mano que estaba en el pecho y la comenzó a abrazar atrayéndola más hacia él. _"creo que en realidad si morí en el acantilado, mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi cuerpo" _

-Gracias Kyoko- dijo en un susurro

kyoko estaba entre sus brazos _"están cómodo y cálido aquí desearía quedarme para siempre"_ la chica comenzó a comprender la situación _"espera un momento esto no es un sueño el sí está aquí… espera me ha llamado Kyoko así que él es Tsuruga Ren"_

Comenzó a esconder su rostro en él, mientras su cerebro estaba en un debate por la situación _"espera el solo dijo –VEN- mi cuerpo reacciono solo siento como si esto fuera un deyavu esto ya había pasado antes cierto? si hace tiempo hizo lo mismo…. ahora recuerdo cuando apenas íbamos a gravar Dark Moon en ese momento estaba Yashiro y el director Ogata hablando que no le permitían a Tsuruga Ren participar pero el apareció y dijo que quería hacer lo y haría el dorama….. Espera que es ese sonido" _se encontraba sonrojada _"su corazón esta tan acelerado como el mío"_

Ren se encontraba sonrojado y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ella voluntariamente estaba en sus brazos _"me gustaría tenerte aquí para siempre donde pueda verte y protegerte, tenerte solo para mí, que nadie más se te acercara o se atreviera a verte"_

Ninguno de los dos se quería mover estuvieron así aproximadamente un par de horas, la tormenta afuera estaba a sosegando su fuerza.

ring riNG RING ese pequeño ruido que comenzaba a aumentar el volumen los saco de su pequeño mundo

-no piensas contestar?- dijo ella en susurro en su mente _"debe de contestar, me soltara, porque no quiero que lo haga, NOOOOOOO estoy siendo egoísta, además el solo me ve como su kohai ¿verdad? yo soy la que está confundiendo todo, por culpa de mis propios sentimientos, si es esooo solo estoy confundiendo todo el solo me ve como Kohai"_

-Mmmm….. no- se lo dijo al oído ella se sorprendió

-podría ser importante- _"que tal si es Yashiro-san o el presidente y el solo por consolarme este faltando a algo Nooooo…. sería mi culpa que el actor nº 1 de Japón este faltando a algún trabajo"_

-estoy haciendo algo importante en estos momentos-

-no es cierto, deberías contestar- dijo alejándose con ayuda de sus manos, pero sin intensiones de levantarse de su lugar _"vamos Tsuruga Ren no me trates así o me digas cosas como eso de por si no puedo controlar mis sentimientos así a ti"_

-ya te dije que no hay nada más importante para mí- tomo aire y continuo –que TÙ- _"por favor, por favor no huyas de mi"_

-…- ella solo bajo su mirada

_"__Mmm…. que es esta atmosfera no se siente que vaya a huir, o me equivoco pero realmente la amo y ya no puedo más, no puedo dejarte amor mío" _

-Mogami-san-

ring riNG RING

ring riNG RING

ring riNG RING - seguía insistiendo el celular

Él estaba a punto de estirar la mano asía su barbilla para hacer que lo viera cuando ella comenzó a estirarse hacia la mesita de noche donde estaba el celular lo tomo y volvió a su posición

-deberías contestar- le dijo mientras le ponía el celular en la mano –no quiero interferir en sus deberes- le dio un sonrisa tímida _"solo por esta vez, deseo quedarme un poco más en estos brazos, pero debe de contestar pero no quiero quitarme de aquí, ¿Kamisama que debo hacer?"_

ring riNG RING

Él tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejarla salir en un suspiro, tomo el celular con la mano, mientras que con la otra la pasaba por su delicada cintura tomándola por sorpresa en un abrazo pegando la a él más de lo que ya estaban, para que no se fuera a escapar mientras hablaba por celular, ella recargo levemente su cabeza en el pecho de él. _"Kamisama soy tan egoísta, soy una mala persona por querer quedarme en estos brazos que me arropan con tanto cariño"_

-contestare, pero tú te quedas a mi lado-

Ella asintió con la cabeza que se encontraba viendo sus manos no quería mirarlo a los ojos, desde el ángulo de Ren podía ver levemente las mejillas de Kyoko que se encontraban sonrojadas, él sonrió por la vista

ring riNG RING

-Bueno-

-Ren! ¿Cómo estás?- decía la voz del otro lado demasiada preocupada

-Yashiro –

-¿Qué paso?-

-Yashiro-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Yashiro-

\- te encuentras bien-

-YASHIRO ME DEJAS HABLAR- Kyoko se estremeció al escuchar a grito de Ren, él lo noto alejo la bocina del celular se acercó a ella – perdóname no quería asustarte- le dio un beso fugas en la frente y tomo nuevamente el celular

-Yashiro?-

-perdón Ren estaba preocupado, el presidente me hablo y dijo que había habido un accidente la película y al no contestarme me asuste, el presidente solo dijo *Ren volverá hoy hubo un accidente en la película* sabes cualquiera podría malinterpretar eso-

\- jajaja perdona Yashiro-

Kyoko estaba sonrojada aun sentada en el regazo de Ren mientras hablaba, él la tenía sostenida firmemente con su mano, "porque debe tenerme aquí aunque mi corazón se encuentra feliz, sé que debería levantarme pero no quiero, mmmm….." ella estaba viendo sus manos cuando sintió que la mano de Ren se relajaba pero no la soltaba, le llamo la atención su mano "eso es una venda, Ren está herido"

-REN TU MANO- dijo Kyoko quitando la mano de Ren de su cintura tomándola con las manos – ESTAS HERIDO ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE? - dijo kyoko angustiada levantándose de él pero aun sosteniendo su mano entre las de ella

El grito de Kyoko asusto tanto a Ren como a Yashiro que estaba al otro lado de la línea

Ren la observo cautelosamente, la mirada de la chica demostraba angustia y preocupación.

R –Kyoko Tranquila estoy bien- dijo el hombre levantándose de golpe, mientras aventado el celular a la cama, estaban los dos parados enfrente de la cama ella sostenía la mano herida de Ren

Y -¿KYOKO-CHAN ESTÁ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS CONTIGO REN?-

R –tranquila ya me ha checado el doctor-

K -¿CUÁNDO TE HA CHECADO?- dijo en voz alta y seria

Y –chicos sigo aquí-

R –mientras estaba el director Konoe-

K –este seguro que este bien-

R –si-

K –mmm…- se le quedo mirando como sospechando de sus palabras ¬¬

Y –hola Ren? Kyoko-chan?

R –es enserio no me veas así, es verdad- dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su otra mano provocando que su distancia se acortara, hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y se liberó de las de ella, moviendo su mano hacia su barbilla y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos –pero si tanto quieres asegurarte puedes checar por ti misma- le dijo dedicándole un de sus miradas de seductor.

K –Mmmm….. si es el caso entonces, préstame tu mano- haciéndose para atrás con una mirada desafiante

R –Kyoko estoy bien solo fue una pequeña herida-

K –REN déjame ver-

R –fuaaa.. mmm… estarás más tranquila-

K –si- le decía con una mirada segura y un poco enojada

R –fuuuu ok- decía mientras se estaba quitando la venda

K –UNA PEQUEÑA HERIDA… SI TE HAN SUTURADO….. RENNNN-

R – es pequeña sanara rápido-

Y –Mmmmm… este chicos sigo aquí- decía un fangirl ya todo sonrojado por escucharlos discutir

K –te han dejado algo para que no se te infecte-

R –se encuentra en la mesa-

K –hay que ponértelo-

R –después- decía volviéndola a pegar a el – en estos momento lo que quiero es seguir como estábamos- le dijo al oído

K –después de que te ponga el medicamento- dijo tratándose se separar de el

R –me lo prometes- ella asintió con la cabeza

Kyoko estaba aún más roja que un tomate se separó y se dirigía al baño salió con una bolsita de gasas se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el medicamento, Ren volteo a la cama y vio el celular

R –bueno Yashiro sigues hay?-

Y –tienes que explicar muchas cosas Ren-

R –hablamos luego- dijo colgando el celular

La chica lo estaba esperando sentada en el sofá lista para ponerle el medicamento él se acercó y se sentó en el otro sofá ella comenzó aplicarle el medicamento con cuidado cuando termino volvió a vendarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que te causaste la cortada?- _"tan asustada estaba de perderlo que no me di cuenta de que estaba herido"_

Le sonrió -mm…. cuando comencé a subir el acantilado-

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al ventanal recargándose en el viendo como la tormenta se hacia un lado dejando un vago rayo de luz

-tenía que subir rápido-

-¿porque?-

-no puedo dejar a mi lindo amuleto tanto tiempo solo- dijo acercando se a ella con un linda sonrisa

Ella le dé volvió la sonrisa –¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-quieres más prueba como la de hoy deje unos minutos a MI lindo amuleto indefenso fuera de mi vista, y cuando la volví a tener a mi vista un tipo ya la tenía en brazos-

\- pero…- _"Ren porque? Porque? me haces esto porque lo dices así, pero si le digo lo que siento él se ira o se burlara de mi"_

-ya te había dicho que soy el único que te puede cargar- le dijo poniendo su frente a la de ella –siendo o no Cain, soy el único que puede hacer eso por ti- _"no me apresurare pero no quiero perder la"_

Con esas palabras ella se encontraba aún más sonrojada con la cabeza baja

-Tsur.. Tsuruga-san- decía en unos balbuceos con su sonrojo peculiar, tomo aire –senpai no brome conmigo-

-no estoy bromeando contigo-

-…..-

-cómo puedo asegurarte que no estoy bromeando contigo-

-…..- _"como que no está bromeando" _–porque Tsuruga-san?- ella le dio la espalda a la ventana y se recargo en el marco bajando la cabeza uno que otro se sus mechones naranja

-¿Porque qué?-

-porque es tan amable conmigo, porque me consuela, porque me cuida, porque me permite estar entre sus brazos, porque me escucha, porque hace tanto por mí que solo soy una chica torpe, aburrida, sin atractivo, ingenua, que no sabe nada de la vida más que pura traición y dolor en ella, y por cómo me tratas no ser que pensar me confunde estar contigo haces que mi corazón se acelere apunto de querer salir corriendo, yo había prometido que te daría mi bendición si tu decidías tener novia mirarte a la cara y sonreír y alegrarme por ti como TU amiga-

El la observo sin palabra alguna por un gran rato soltó un gran suspiro, volteo levemente la mirada a la ventana sonrió y dijo –ho un arco iris! creo que las hadas de la luz están saliendo después de la tormenta-

-enserio ¿dónde?- se le iluminaba la mirada mientras levantaba la cara y volteándola para verlo, el aprovecho ese movimiento y atrapo sus labios con los de él comenzó lo que era un pequeño y casto beso en la boca. _"o muy bien Kuon no se me podía ocurrir otra cosa pero no habría palabras en este mundo que la convenza" _para su sorpresa ella no hizo por escapar, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle el beso, él comenzó a besar la comisura de sus labios, ella se limitaba a corresponder su beso como su cabeza le decía, siguieron así por un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-esto te contesta por qué-

Ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder comprender bien lo que estaba pasando, él le pasó su mano por su mejilla suavemente, le dedico una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor

-TE AMO MOGAMI KYOKO-

* * *

**OOOO SI YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY EN DUDA DE QUE PASARA!**

**jajajajajajaja si perdonen toda la tardanza pero debo advertir que a partir de ahora tardare un poco más en subir ya que vuelvo a clases es tristeee pero bien espero que les guste **

**Como siempre agradezco a los que nos tienen en favoritos **CruxMarie, Diosa Luna, Iralu, Maral87, SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, UchihaMisha, Yanahi U, bjnarumi, brends13, rouus94, usagihell34,

**También les agradezco que nos sigan los adoroo! **adrySOE, ayuzachan, bjnarumi, deea93, Diosa Luna, Iralu, mutemuia, nathaly-ab, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, SetsukaChoi, sumi onechan, , usagihell34, YueNessa,

**Amo leer sus comentarios y me inspiran de seguir escribiendo este fic así que mil gracias Mutemuia no me atrevería a matar a nuestro amado Ren, Hizuri Ken que esta vez no te desapareciste jajaja ok no te creas, Diosa Luna me alegra que te guste la historia, Yanahi U creme que son positivo y bien recibidos tus comentarios, Dalia T. Argueta Garca espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo y Guest gracias por comentar **


	15. Interesante búsqueda!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Interesante búsqueda!**

Jelly Wood había recogido muy temprano a Ren y a Kyoko para llevarlos en el Jet de Lory que los llevaría directamente a Tokio

-Buenos días chicos, aprovecharemos el vuelo para volver te a pintar el cabello Ren-

-Buenos días Musa-san- dijo Kyoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia y soltando una de sus lindas sonrisas y entrando al Jet para acomodarse en uno de los asientos alado de la ventanilla.

-Buenos días- dijo Ren con una sonrisa que era tan cálida como el sol se notaba su felicidad a leguas de ahí.

-veo que no te pasó nada grave Ren-

-jajaja no, solo una pequeña herida- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Mmmm…. me alegro que estés bien y por tu sonrisa se nota que algo bueno te paso gracias a esa herida- le dijo la musa con una cara divertida con voz baja para que kyoko no los escuchara

-se puede decir que si- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba kyoko para sentarse alado de ella

El piloto hablo por el alta voz para que tomaran asiento

Ren estaba ayudando a colocarse el cinturón a Kyoko y esta estaba levemente sonrojada por las acciones de Ren pero no se negaba a su ayuda

-Mmmmm….. Interesante y eso, que solo no los vi ayer, ¿Qué habrá pasado?... Khyaaaa…- se decía a sí misma en voz baja mientras los observaba de una distancia considerable saco rápidamente su celular y les tomo una foto infraganti y comenzó a escribir..

**Para: Darling **

**De: Jelly Wood**

Ho my Darling es necesario que mires esto

**Foto adjuntada. (**Ren pasaba su mano levemente de un lado a otro tomando el cinturón para abrocharlo y ren sonriéndole dulcemente a Kyoko con sus manos en el pecho hechos en puñitos y devolviendo le la sonrisa aunque un poco sonrojada**)**

Una vez que el avión se estabilizo la bruja se levantó y se acercó a la pareja que se veía que platicaban gustosamente y sonriendo

-o vaya se nota que tienen una charla muy interesante-

-mm… algo así Sta. Wood- le dijo Ren sonriéndole, Kyoko agacho la cara y se sonrojándose

-Ren hay que comenzar a darte la tonalidad de cabello-

-o si ya voy- dijo tranquilo y feliz mientras se levantaba

-Kyoko-chan quieres venir- le dijo la bruja con voz tierna

-no, creo que descansare un rato, tengo un poco de sueño- decía Kyoko mientras negaba con las manos

-descansar? Acaso no pudiste dormir bien a noche Kyoko-chan- dijo viendo con ojos acusadores ¬¬ a Ren

-Cof cof… creo que deberíamos continuar y dejar que Mogami-san descanse- dijo Ren tratando de que dejara a Kyoko en paz

-mmm… segura Kyoko-chan- le volvió a preguntar

\- sí, gracias de todas formas-

La bruja se comenzó a retirar a la parte trasera donde tenía su material ya listo, Ren la seguía con la vista cuando vio que Jelly estaba distraída se acercó a Kyoko

-Descansa, seguiremos hablando después- le dijo casi susurrándole al oído ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba

Se retiró de Kyoko con una tonta sonrisa impregnada en su cara como la llamaría Yashiro si lo viera, se acercó a la señorita Wood y siguió sus indicaciones vio de reojo a Kyoko y soltó una pequeña risa mientras veía como se reacomodaba en el asiento.

-jajaja desde que subiste al avión no se te ha borrado tu sonrisa algo bueno a pasado-

-se podría decir que si-

-mm… ¿Cómo paso algo bueno o no?-

-digamos que tengo un hermoso rayo de Luz y esperanza- dijo el hombre acomodándose en el asiento, asiendo la cabeza atrás para que Wood pueda manejar su cabello con más facilidad.

-mmmm…. supongo que no queras compartir la información-

-jajaja supones bien- dijo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior

***Flash Back***

-TE AMO Mogami Kyoko-

-…-

-Kyoko- dijo con una voz profunda y tierna, suavemente le paso sus manos a los extremos de la cara por debajo de la mejilla y poco a poco la fue levantando a poner a nivel de que sus ojos se encontraran se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos a hasta que decidió proseguir

-Tan difícil es creerme- le dijo con voz temerosa

-usted….-

-por favor habla, di algo por favor-

-usted es Tsuruga Ren, el gran actor número 1 de Japón, usted es el mejor hombre es un ídolo además de ser el más cotizado de Japón, usted podría tener a cualquier chica que usted quisiera….- no dejo que terminara cuando él le paso un dedo en la boca de forma de silencio

-te equivocas Kyoko, yo no quiero a cualquier chica- le dijo dedicándole una mirada sensual y un poco oscura

-Yo solo TE QUIERO A TI Kyoko-

Esa última frase hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara de pies a cabeza

-yo… yo…. yo soy solo una novata, no tengo derecho a estar cercas de usted, solo soy su Kohai-

-pero..- trato de hablar pero ella no dejaba de hablar

-No soy nadie para estar con usted, yo no estoy ni a su altura ni como actriz y mucho menos como perso…-

Se acercó a ella y no dejo que terminara una vez más cuando poso sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó como un pequeño beso casto, pero entre más tiempo pasaba Ren comenzó a profundizar su beso, pero Kyoko se hizo para atrás rompiendo el beso

-por favor No- le dijo ella con una mirada triste

-Kyoko ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?- le decía con voz preocupada

-Re… Tsuruga-san-

-por favor dime Kyoko que puedo hacer- le decía con voz desesperada mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos

-…-

Ren se estaba estresando _"o no que tal que ella no me ve así y malinterprete sus palabras de antes, sabía que era riesgoso que le demostrara lo que siento pero no podía dejar que piense que solo la veo como mi kohai cuando no es verdad, yo quiero que ella sepa que cuenta conmigo, y no por ser su senpai si no como amigo y algo mas…. y quiero que sepa que no está sola"_

-yo te quiero, pero….- le dolía lo que estaba a punto de decir – sé que no sientes nada similar hacia mi más que como tu senpai…. - el seguí abrasándola como si fuera la última vez que la vería

-yo.. yo- Kyoko se comenzó a mover en intento de soltarse pero este la apretó más fuerte hacia él.

-por favor Mogami-san no te vayas, por favor no me apartes de tu vida- decía Ren a kyoko en forma de suplica

-tsuruga-san yo.. yo- decía en voz baja y tartamudeando.

Ren sentía el corazón acelerado como si se le fuera a parar en el mismo momento que ella le dijera que la soltara, así que lo único que pudo hacer es aferrarse a ese último abrazo que ella dejaría ya que él podía jurar que apenas la soltara ella saldría corriendo.

Kyoko _"el siente lo mismo que yo, no es verdad o si acaso es un sueño si debe ser me desmaye después de ver esa escena y ahora mi mente está jugando conmigo y todo lo que ha dicho y hecho son cosas de mi imaginación si debe ser" _se dio un pequeño pellizco "achu ok no es un sueño QUE! Entonces esto es verdad él se me acaba de declarar y por no contestar rápido el pieza que no lo amo como yo a él, pero, pero… ok Kyoko toma tu decisión" Ella trataba de empujarse con sus manos para hacerlo para atrás, él tuvo que soltarla ya era momento a enfrentar sus palabras ella había dicho que lo quería pero al parecer no como el a ella.

-Tsuruga-san yo yo….-

Él se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá se puso las manos cubriéndose la cara con ellas como un condenado resignado en espera de su condena, ella solo lo miraba y decidió continuar

–Yo me enamore de TI…. TE AMO… pero…– mientras se paraba enfrente de él, el levanto la cara y se le quedo mirando no podía dar fe a sus oídos _"acaso ella ha dicho que me ama esto debe ser un sueño ella siente lo mismo que yo"._

-perooo…- repitió el

***Fin Flash Back***

-YA TERMINE RENNN!-

-oo perdone señorita Wood-

-enserio Ren en que mundo vives llevo 20 min tratando de llamar tu atención –

-jejejeje pido disculpas una vez más-

-haaaaaa! Bueno iré a ver a Kyoko-chan, por si quieres seguir sumergido en tus pensamientos, ya cumplí con avisarte que termine Ren-

Se levantó Jelly y se fue a donde estaba Kyoko dormida, Ren solo las miraba de lejos mientras despertaba Kyoko, él se levantó y se fue con ellas, pero al sentarse hacia pucheros ya que Jelly estaba sentada alado de Kyoko y él tuvo que sentarse enfrente, el vuelo fue tranquilo hasta Tokio

En el aeropuerto

Jelly, Kyoko y Ren estaban tomando sus maletas, Jelly al ver a un caballero rápidamente se acercó a él. Ren y Kyoko no se había percatado la llegada del caballero, así que los chicos estaban hablando de en voz baja como una conversación muy íntima entre novios, hasta que escucharon:

-Bienvenidos a casa mis pequeños niños- decía el Caballero vestido con ropa extravagante como un jeque mientras abría los brazos rumbo a ellos como si fuera abrazarlos

-ONEE-CHAN!- dijo una niña corriendo hacia Kyoko para abrazarla

-Maria-chan- dijo con mucha alegría mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-Ren-sama ya te encuentras mejor?- dijo la pequeña desde los brazos de Kyoko

-SI María-chan - dedicándole una sonrisa

-REN! Nos tenías un poco preocupados- dijo Yashiro poniendo su mano en el hombro del actor

–Por cierto tienes mucho que contarme- añadió el joven con lentes en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan

-digan me mis pequeños descansaron la tarde de ayer, ¿algo interesante que quieran compartir al grupo?- dijo Lory con voz picarona ya que había visto la foto que le mando Jelly

-Mmmm…. No- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con naturalidad

-enserio nada nuevo?- ¬¬

-mmm.. no Presidente- dijo Ren seguro. Lory al ver que no conseguiría nada del chico

-Todo ha salido bien en las grabaciones presidente-

-mmmm ya veo, bueno, Kyoko?-

-mande?-

-te sientes mejor para tus grabaciones de Box R?-

La chica solo agacho la cabeza y con voz tímida – daré mi mejor esfuerzo Presidente-

-Ya veo, espero que estos días te haya ayudado a despejarte un poco-

-Si-

-Ren espero que hayas recompensado a Kyoko-chan después del susto que le diste ayer-

Ren comprendió rápidamente adonde se dirigía la conversación al ver Jelly justo alado de presidente ya que ella había viajado en el avión con ellos y le remarcaba a cada rato su sonrisa y el sonrojo de kyoko así que decidió cambiar el tema

-Yashiro como está la agenda hoy?- dijo rápidamente alejándose de las chicas y acercándose a su manager

-haa… a así, tenemos que estar a las 9 en el estudio para unas fotografías para la línea de ropa de Black and White, Ren-

\- mmmm… no habíamos terminado ya con eso- dijo agobiado el chico mientras caminaban a la salida

\- Cuando vieron las fotos decidieron agregar más trajes, por cierto mañana habrá otra sección de fotos con ellos porque desean fotos con una modelo femenina a tu lado-

-Onee-chan vamos, vamos – decía Maria arrastrando a Kyoko fuera del aeropuerto

-Si Maria-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Darling?- dijo Jelly a Lory que estaba parado viendo fijamente a los chicos que caminaban afuera del aeropuerto

-Mmmmm… algo no coincide con su comportamiento-

-¿y que podría ser Darling?-

-NO se – Lory levanto su mano y la poso en su frente – HAAAAA esos 2 me sacan de quicio-

-Darling?-

-pero no me rendiré aún quedan algunos proyectos de ellos dos juntos ademas tengo una charla pendiente con Kyoko y un Ass bajo el manga jejejeje-

-mmm… hay Darling- ¬¬

En la limosina de Lory

Todos iban sentados tranquilamente en la limosina por un lado estaba Lory, Jelly y Yashiro iba observando la imagen frente a ellos Ren, Maria y Kyoko la pequeña quería ir medio de sus dos personas favoritas los tres iban hablando y riendo hasta que Lory interrumpió

-Mogami-kun cuando lleguemos a la empresa debes dirigirte con Sawara que tiene unas ofertas para ti-

-Sí presidente-

-Hoooo yo te acompaño Onee-chan-

-sí, María-chan- le dijo la peli naranja con una dulce sonrisa, Ren iba a hablar pero no lo dejo Lory

-Ren necesito hablar contigo a penas que lleguemos-

-sí presidente-

Apenas llegaron a LME Kyoko y María se fueron a la oficina de Sawara, El presidente, Yashiro y Ren se fueron a la oficina del Presidente y Jelly se fue

Oficina de Lory

L-Bueno Ren ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mano?-

R-bien presidente, el doctor ha dicho que debe sanar en un par de días-

L-Mmm… ya veo me alegra escuchar eso, por el Director Konoe me dijo que no fue necesario que volvieran a grabar-

R-si eso es porque no se dejó de grabar en todo el tiempo-

L-ya veo-

R-presidente solo quería preguntarme eso?- ¬¬

L-jajajaja tan perspicaz como siempre Ren- tomo aire y continuo –dime como reacciono KyOKO-CHAN cuando te volvió a ver- le dijo con brillitos en los ojos

Y –anda di Ren – decía entusiasmando el chico haciéndole compañía al presidente

R –no sé de qué hablan-

L – vamos me dirás que a pesar de parecer que ibas a morir no te ayudo a declararte a Kyoko-chan-

Y – si Ren no me puedes negar que ayer que te llame estabas hablando con Kyoko-chan y ella te llamo Ren y sin honoríficos-

L – así por que no estaba informado de eso Yashiro- decía con caritas tristes Lory mirando a Yashiro

Y –si ayer mismo le informe-

L – mmm… no lo recuerdo, pero es injusto Ren siempre nos esconde las cosas divertidas-

R –no sé de qué hablan- decía inocentemente –Yashiro si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde para la sección de fotos-

L – sobre eso Ren- dijo volviendo a ser un poco serio – sobre la sección de fotos de mañana La modelo…-

toc toc

-señor presidente, Mogami-sama y María-sama han llegado- dijo Sebastián mientras entraba con un juego de Té

-abuelitoooooo!- decía la niña enojada mientras entraba corriendo hacia Lory agarrando la mano de Kyoko

-¿Qué pasa María-chan?- dijo preocupado Lory

-Iré con Onee-chan a la sección de foto que tiene el día de mañana, no dejare que nadie se acerque demasiado a Onee-chan- decía la niña enojada

-Maria-chan enserio, no hay problema- decía Kyoko un poco nerviosa ya que había visto a Ren y Yashiro

Ren y Yashiro no comprendían la situación solo podían ver la escena Lory sacado de onda, Maria enojada y Kyoko nerviosa

-Maria-chan aún no he aceptado el trabajo-

-Mogami-kun claro que aceptaras el trabajo, es una tarea de sección love me después de todo-

-sí presidente- dijo en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza

-pero aprovechando que estas aquí, Ren aquí está tu compañera de trabajo de la sección de mañana-

-¿Qué?- dijo en susurro Kyoko poniéndose Roja

Ren _"que Kyoko trabajara conmigo mañana en sección de fotos y más con ropa de WHITE AND BLACK"_

-¿QUEEE? Ren-sama saldrá en el catálogo con Onee-chan entonces con más razón iré-

-pero Maria-chan-

-además abuelito debo proteger a Onee-chan los vestidos de esa marca pueden ser atrevidos además esas fotos que mandaron de los vestidos eran tan tan…. – se sonrojo la niña -NOOO quiero que nadie moleste a Onee-chan durante la sección luciendo eso vestidos- dijo enojada

-haaaa ok Solo si ellos quieren- Continuo Lory

-por mí no hay problema- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa

-Maria-chan- dijo nerviosa Kyoko la niña miro a los ojos un momento –está bien- dijo la chica resignada

Ren sentía curiosidad que habían visto para que ella se molestara así y Kyoko este nerviosa y sonrojada

-ok ya aclarado esto podemos irnos Onee-chan – dijo la niña empujando a Kyoko –GRACIAS ABUELITO-

-espera un momento Maria-chan ¿adónde vas?-

-no es obvio estaré todo el día con Onee-chan- diciendo esto se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

-Fuuaaaaaaa! Ya escuchaste Ren, Mogami-kun llevara guardián mañana jajajajajaja- dijo con una sonrisa Lory

-Presidente, Acaso los trajes de mañana será de la colección Evening Elegance- dijo Yashiro

-jejejeje si-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ren nervioso

Después de la Reunión Yashiro y Ren se fueron a las secciones de fotos programadas para ese día después de una toma que le llevaron 2 horas ya que eran bastantes trajes. Conversaban mientras iban en el automóvil

-Hoy tienes 3 entrevistas seguidas, 2 escenas del dorama, después una reunión con el director Hei Qi Hu-

-oooo vaya sí que esta apretada la agenda hoy- dijo en broma el actor

-pues que querías, por lo de los hermanos Heel tuve que posponer muchas cosas, sin rechazarlas por completo-

-Jejejejeje si me lo imagino ¿Dónde es la primera entrevista?-

-En Fuji-

-hoo-

* * *

-Mogami-sensei otra vez tienes que ir a Fuji al programa de derecho-

-mmmm.. Que desperdicio de TIEMPO-

-Mogami-sensei el jefe no se recupera de todo hay que ayudarlo-

-lo sé- dijo entrando a su oficina y encerrándose

-solo espero no toparme con ese estorbo de nuevo-

* * *

-Shou! Estas listo hay que irnos- decía una mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta de vestuario

-YA VOY shoko-

-rápido tienes una entrevista importante en Fuji-

-lo sé- gritaba la voz del otro lado

shotaro adentro de su habitación estaba parado enfrente de su cama con el celular en su oreja

-tsk… esa tonta sigue sin prender el celular-

-Kyoko ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?-

-Okasama! Porque se te ocurre decirme que vendrás a ver a Kyoko ¿acaso te mando esa bruja?-

Decía el chico molesto golpeando su almohada

* * *

Dos lindas chicas estaban felizmente sentadas en la Sala de love me mientras veían un libro de modas

-Kyoko-chan han mandado a hablar la manager de Chiori que si puedes ir con ella a Fuji-

-si no hay problema Sawara-san- dijo la chica con una sonrisa –Maria-chan me esperas aquí?-

-Noo Onee-chan no me dejes solita, que te parece si te ayudo-

-pero te portaras bien Maria-chan-

-si-

Kyoko Se levantó de su lugar y se cambió a ropa normal ya que se había puesto su overol Rosa una vez que termino junto con su pequeña acompañante se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Chiori-san? es un edificio grande-

-jejeje no te preocupes Maria-chan ella debe estar en el piso 6 foro 4 ahí es donde hace el programa de comediantes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a los ascensores.

-Ren la entrevista será en el piso 6 foro 3, por cierto hay otro invitado-

-mmmm….. porque me dices eso apenas?-

-es que el otro invitado es…- dijo señalando hacia la puerta donde había entrado un joven con el pelo rubio

-jejejeje ahora entiendo- dijo Ren viendo de reojo al cantante que estaba entrando

El rubio rápidamente puso su mirada fría al ver al gran actor frente de el

-Buenos Días Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro un gusto saludarte una vez más- dijo Shoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos días- dijo el actor con sus típicas sonrisas que ponían a temblar a Yashiro y a Kyoko

-Buenos días Shoko, Fuwa Shou- dijo el manager de Ren imitando a shoko

-Hey tuu- dijo arrogante Shou -¿Dónde está Kyoko?- los dos manager se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos por la pregunta del cántate

-Disculpa pero esa información, no podría dártela- dijo Ren un poco frio

-eso significa que tú tampoco sabes ¿dónde está?, maldición - dijo el chico volteando al otro lado y comenzando a caminar hacia los elevadores

-Perdonen la actitud de Shou- dijo la manager siguiendo a su representado

Yashiro y Ren se miraron con cara de ¿qué RAYOS acaba de pasar? y continuaron caminando asía los elevadores, iban las 4 personas por el pasillo cuando iban a doblar la esquina

-Onee-chan los elevadores tardan mucho!-

Ren identifico la voz y comenzó a caminar más rápido para doblar la esquina antes que Shou esté al verlo se sacó de onda hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-jajaja María-chan se mas paciente-

Los dos managers se quedaron impactados al ver a sus representados correr por llegar antes de donde se escuchaban las voces

-KYOKO-

-Mogami-san-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, las dos chicas se quedaron sin habla al verlos a los dos hombres más populares de Japón llegar corriendo.

-Onee-chan- dijo María aferrándose a Kyoko

-Mogami-san, Maria-chan ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Kyoko donde diantres te has metido-

-Ren-sama- dijo la pequeña aventándose a los brazos de Ren

-estt….-

-Kyoko necesito hablar contigo-

-ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo- dijo serio Ren

-esto no te incumbe-

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo maldito Shotarooo!-

-ME VALE UN COMINO SI QUIERES O NO HABLAR CONMIGO ESTO ES IMPORTANTE-

El elevador abrió su puerta y shou a provecho que Ren estaba ocupado con Maria- chan en sus brazos, y empujo a Kyoko que estaba frente a las puertas del elevador todo paso rápidamente que Ren no alcanzo a detener el elevador y las puertas se cerraron, los managers venían dando la vuelta cuando vieron la escena…

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo no se les olvide en 2 días capítulo 223 y por un avance que encontré por ahí se nota que algo interesante va a pasar solo espero que no lastimen a mi amado REN OOOOO cielos, bueno dejen sus comentarios leerlos me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**bueno gracias por tenerme en favoritos **CruxMarie, Diosa Luna, Iralu, Maral87, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, UchihaMisha, Yanahi U, bjnarumi, brends13, lobozolitario, rouus94, usagihell34, .

**tambien les agradesco alos que me siguen con esta historia** Diosa Luna, Iralu, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, SetsukaChoi, YueNessa, adrySOE, ayuzachan, bjnarumi, deea93, lobozolitario, mutemuia, nathaly-ab, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, sumi onechan, , usagihell34,

**AMO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS Hizuri ken, Setsukachoi, Usagihell34, Agatasha y Yanahu U**


	16. Alerta ROJA I – Trabajo

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Alerta ROJA – "Trabajo I"**

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejando a solas a Kyoko y shou a dentro.

-Bastardo, suéltame me lastimas- le dijo la chica con una cara de sufrimiento ya que este la tenía agarrada fuertemente del antebrazo

-o perdóname Kyoko-

-y bien que quieres?- le dijo con un tono enojado

-huaaa!-solto un gran suspiro –Kyoko, primero donde diantres te metes y peor aún porque no contestas el maldito celular pensé que te había pasado algo-

-si solo es para eso mejor CALLATE!-

-Okaasama- dijo en un susurro el cantante

-¿oba-sama?... ¿Qué pasa con ella?.. ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo en un tono de preocupación

-si…. solo que ella…. mmmm… ella….- tomo aire para algunas cosas el chico podía ponerse tenso y el no saber a qué iba su madre lo estresaba – Okasama vendrá mañana a verte y no tengo idea a que viene no sé si esa víbora la mando por ti solo me dijo que tuviera tus cosas listas-

-¿oba-sama viene a verme? ¿Para qué? ¿no puede llevarme o si?-

-no lo sé, pero Kyoko quiero que, quede claro no la veras sola yo iré contigo-

-¿QUEEE?-

-no hay discusión para eso KYOKO porque esa mujer talvez este hay-

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron de el no tomo ni 3 segundos cuando se abrió otro ascensor alado de ese y de él bajaron Shoko, Ren, Yashiro y la pequeña María. Ren estaba realmente enojado y mostraba una cara de frialdad que daba escalofríos sus ojos eran serios con brillo de enfado y ganas de asesinar a ese tipo.

-Onee-chan estas bien?- dijo la niña corriendo a hacia Kyoko que estaba parada con la cabeza baja su cabello tapaba sus ojos obstruyendo ver a los demás ver su expresión.

-…..-

Ren noto a la chica que se encontraba parada enfrente de ellos y su ira comenzaba a hervir su sangre _"qué demonios le dijo ese maldito para que ella este así" _tomo aire y se comenzó acerca a la chica

-Mogami-san?- dijo con voz seria y se podía notar el enojo del actor

-porquepasaestoporque- decía la chica rápido y en murmullos

El cantante observaba como el actor se acercaba a la chica

-Kyoko-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- dijo en tono de enfado sin levantar la mirada

-mañana mandare un auto por tus cosas así procura que estén listas-

-Shou ¿Qué pasa?- dijo nerviosa la manager del chico

-NO, NO NECESITO TU AYUDAAA! EN NADA- dijo la chica con voz autoritaria se notaba el enfado en su voz

-me da igual lo que digas el auto estará hay a las 3 para recogerte para que vayamos a verlas-

-NO-

\- Mogami-san?- _"de que rayos habla este tipo ir por sus cosas PASAR POR ELLA QUE DEMONIOS PASA?" _ el joven actor poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica -¿estás bien?-

\- Onee-chan que pasa?- decía la pequeña mientras le tomaba su mano

La chica reacciono a las demás voces que antes había pasado por alto, levanto sus manos las llevo a su cara hizo un gesto como si estuviera limpiándose la cara

-no te preocupes Maria-chan- dijo Kyoko dándole una sonrisa el actor la observaba y vio que sus ojos decían lo contrario

-Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san no se preocupe estoy bien- dijo la joven anticipando las preguntas y tomando a la pequeña de la mano evitando mirar a la cara a Ren –chiori-chan nos espera- comenzaron a caminar hasta cierta distancia de esas 4 personas, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Shotaro que estaba con su postura de arrogante, lo miro con una típica mirada fría de Natsu

–Shotaroo, no necesito que hagas nada por mí solo mándame un mensaje de donde debo ver a obasama y a esa tipa y yo sola puedo encargarme de todo- diciendo eso siguió su camino

Shou, Ren, Shoko y Yashiro se quedaron sorprendidos por la mirada que acababa de dar Kyoko como era posible que una chica como ella pudiera poner esa expresión fácilmente

-Ren hay que apurarnos- rompió el silencio Yashiro que perduraba desde que la actriz había entrado a uno de los foros

\- si-

-también tu Shou hay que ir -

-este si – dijo el cantante caminando atrás del actor y su manager

Cuando llegaron unos asistentes los llevaron a cada uno a un camerino

-shou me harías el favor de decirme que pasa?- dijo shoko preocupada

-Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada desde hace días estas estresado y raro y te la pasas buscando a Kyoko-

-no pasa nada shoko-

\- a no la conversación que tenían ahorita me demuestra lo contrario- decía un poco enojada la manager

-Shoko son cosas que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí- dijo el cantante levantando se del lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿adónde vas?-

-por agua mientras nos llaman- dijo sin ánimo el chico saliendo la habitación

-shou ¿tanto te preocupas por ella?- decía la manager en voz baja y dibujándosele un pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-Ren ¿crees que Kyoko-chan este bien?-

-…-

-¿de qué crees que hayan hablado por que se verán mañana? y de que va eso de sus cosas-

-…-

-crees que Kyoko-chan se valla a algún lado-

-no lo sé Yashiro-

-que tanto piensas REN?-

-¿Cómo estará ella?-

-huaaa! En estos momentos esta con chiori-chan y María-chan- el manager se estaba acomodando sus lentes – perdona REN no puedo hacer más espacio en tu agenda para que vayas por ella…. yo también la quiero es como mi pequeña hermanita y me preocupo por ella pero Ren debes cumplir con tus deberes..-

-que?-

-sé que cuando pones esa cara solo quieres correr tras ella-

-he he he vaya no sabía que ponía una expresión en particular-

-hay Ren debiste aprovechar estos últimos días y haberte declarado en Guam- decía el chico de lentes imaginando a su pareja favorita juntos tomados de la mano caminando por la playa

-huaaa! Yashiro-

-¿Qué ella en estos momentos necesita que la quiera y la amen y quien mejor que UN NOVIO-

-Yashiro-

-no Ren no puedes dejar a un lado tus sentimientos que tal si Fuwa se la lleva no escuchaste mañana ella se verá con una mujer y si es su madre-

-mmmm…. estas seguro que no hay tiempo?-

-creme que lo que más quisiera es mover tu agenda pero ya hay trabajos retrasados, además si ella se entera que lo moviste por ella se enfadara-

-o bueno eso tienes razón- decía el chico muy pensativo _"que pasa no puedo llamarla con yashiro aquí, además con ella esta María y chiori y no va a querer hablar enfrente de ellas"_

toc toc

-¿Quién es?- dijo el manager

-o disculpe Tsuruga san debe ir a su posición-

-entendido ya le aviso- dijo el chico con gafas dulcemente

-Ren debemos ir la entrevista está por comenzar-

-si ya voy Yashiro-

La entrevista comenzó todo salió tranquilamente Ren mostro su profesionalismo como siempre impecable para el actor Nº 1 de Japón, sho solo decía lo necesario muy el cómo se podría esperar de él. Una vez que termino el show de entrevista cada chico se dirigio al camerino para recoger sus cosas

-Yashiro ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para la otra entrevista?-

-unos 30 minutos, lo bueno es que es en este mismo edificio, así que todavía tienes tiempo, por cierto si no me equivoco entro al foro 4- dijo un fangirl ¬¬

-mmm… que insinúas - ¬¬

-nada que deberías ser cortes y despedirte de ellas-

-mmmm….- comenzo a caminas a la salida del foro

-shoko no tardare, solo es aquí alado-

-nada Shou hay que irnos ya tienes ensayo en 40 minutos y apenas alcanzamos a llegar- cuando termino de hablar la pobre manager se encontraba sola shou salió corriendo

-vaya que la tiene difícil la manager de Fuwa- dijo Yashiro acomodándose los lentes – verdad Ren, Ren?-

El chico habia salido detrás de Fuwa al escucharlo los dos chicos iba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la puerta del foro

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

-mmm… lo mismo pregunto-

-eso no te importa- dijo el cantante

Estaban discutiendo frente a la puerta hasta que:

-yo… yo TE AMO-

-Esto es un problema- dijo una voz familiar para ambos chicos

Al escuchar eso los dos chicos se vieron fijamente y abrieron cada uno la puerta que tenían enfrente se quedaron impactados con lo que veían

-¿estas segura que me amas?- dijo tomando a chiori de la cintura

-sssi….- decía la chica poniendo cara sonrojada y timida como una chica enamorada

-entonces no habría problema si te beso- decía teniendo a chiori en brazos y un dedo en su boca

-QUE DIANTRES ESTÁS HACIENDO?-

-MOGAMI-SAN!-

Espetaron en voz fuerte los dos chicos con cara de sorpresa por lo que veían y escuchaban

-mmmm… Tsuruga-san?- dijo kyoko al voltearlos a verlos

-Ren-sama sigues aquí?- dijo María chan poniéndose alado de ellos y jalándole la manga a Ren –uuuuu tu qué haces aquí?- dijo mirando enojada a fuwa

-Kyoko ¿qué es esto?- dijo fuwa enojado acercándose a Kyoko para tomarla del brazo

-Mogami-san ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- decía Ren mientras retirando a kyoko del alcance de Shou

-esst…. mmmm….- Kyoko no sabía que contestar agacho la cabeza y se puso roja mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace una hora atrás

***FLASH BANK***

-Chiori-chan-

-Kyoko-senpai si pudiste venir- decía la chica acercándose a ellas – ¿María-chan tú también viniste?-

-si hoy no dejare a Onee chan sola- dijo alegremente la niña de pelo rizado _"menos si esta ese tipo aquí me confié que estaba Ren-sama y baje la guardia y por eso ese tipo pudo llevársela y decirle algo malo a Onee chan y hacer que se ponga un poco triste, pero ya no dejare que pase de nuevo" _pensaba la niña mientras se ponía en guardia vigilando a todos lados

-me alegra que quieras mucho a tu Onee chan, Kyoko senpai necesito tu ayuda- dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica

-¿Qué pasa Chiori-chan?-

-kyoko senpai por favor ayúdame con UNA ESCENA-

-he?... de qué trata la rutina-

-Mmmmmm….. Digamos que se acuerda de la vez que estábamos jugando de cómo se declararía cada persona-

-mmm… si- dijo Kyoko poniéndose roja **(para los que estén con duda es de un manga que sacaron para celebrar la llegada al capítulo 200 de skip beat son pequeñas historia este lo encuentras como ¡Yes skip Beat!, el capítulo que hago referencia es el de ¡me gusta una respuesta inteligente!)**

-por favor ayúdeme ensayando kyoko senpai-

-mmmmm…..-

-si Onee chan será divertido-

***FIN FLASH BANK***

-Kyoko sempai, me estaba ayudando a ensayar una escena- dijo Chiori rápidamente al ver la cara de los dos chicos

-hooo-

-ven aquí- dijo Fuwa arrastrando a kyoko fuera del foro

-heeeyyy! Deja a Oneechan en paz- decía la niña corriendo detrás de ellos

-Tsuruga-sama ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco desconcertada Chiori

-No te preocupes, ahora voy por ellas para que puedan terminar de ensayar- dijo Ren con la cara del emperador de la noche saliendo del lugar caminando tranquilamente

-Kyoko enserio que pasa contigoooo!- dijo el rubio parando en las escaleras de emergencia.

-SUELTAMEEEEE!-

-DEJA A ONEECHAN!-

-enserio estúpida mujer chupa almas no te basta desaparecer unos días, también haces ese tipo de espectáculos por ahí- Shou se encontraba enojado y frustrado "_¿Por qué estoy tan celoso por haberla escuchado y visto y decir y hacer esooo, además era otra chicaa?"_

\- a ti que te importa!-

-TU NO DEBES DECIRLE ESO A CUALQUIERAAA!-

-AA….- Una mano se posó en su boca interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a gritar

-Lo siento Fuwa-kun pero tendré que llevarme a estas dos señoritas ya que estas interrumpiendo uno de sus trabajos- dijo el apuesto actor dirigiendo una mirada de muerte pero dándole una sonrisa de victorias tomando a Kyoko por la cintura y a María de la mano llevándoselas de ahí. Sho se paralizo al sentir la mirada del joven actor.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- estaba desconcertado Shou

Salió de ahí al pasillo donde se topó a su manager junto con el manager de Ren

-SHOU ¿Dónde estabas?-

-por ahí-

-vámonos que aún hay mucho que hacer antes de mañana que tengas tu concierto-

-lo sé-

Caminaban asía los ascensores cuando uno se abrió frente a ellos, shou se sorprendió al ver a la persona que venía bajando de el

-Tía Saena- dijo en un susurro con la cara más sorprendido que pudo poner _"que hace ella aquí, espera en este mismo piso esta Kyoko"_

La señora comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes y seguros como si no hubiera visto a nadie, paso junto al chico sin ponerle atención alguna, siguió hasta que llego a su destino y desapareció de la vista del cantante tras una puerta.

-shou la ¿conoces?-

-tengo que ir con Kyoko-

-se que te preocupas por ella pero ya vamos retrasados para el ensayo, nos vamos- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia el elevador

-no entiendes…. espera…..- fue lo último que Yashiro escucho tras cerrarse las puertas "Ren debo avisarle rápido, ¿Dónde estará?"

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al foro donde tiempo atrás había entrado Kyoko, cuando se acerco

-ho Yashiro ya iba a tu encuentro-

-Ren, ¿esta Kyoko hay?-

-si la acabo de dejar con Maria-chan y Chiori-san-

-sabes ¿Cuánto más va estar aquí?- dijo con voz un tanto alterada

-no se ¿Qué pasa Yashiro?-

-Ren, Mogami Saena a entrado al foro 2 en este mismo piso-

-¿Qué?-

-hace menos de 2 min ella entro al foro 2 es el programa de derechos-

-esto no está bien-

-¿Qué podemos hacer Ren? además tu entrevista empieza en 5 min, no puedes quedarte con ella- se notaba la preocupación en su voz

-Yashiro ¿en qué piso es la siguiente entrevista?-

-piso 3, foro 1-

-muy bien quédate con ellas yo iré a la entrevista y apenas termine regresare, no dejes que salga de aquí hasta que regrese-

-está bien Ren-

-me voy- _"no puedo permitir que ella la vea, si no ella tendrá de nuevo esa expresión en su cara"_

toc toc

-con permiso-

-Yashiro-san- dijo Kyoko con una fresca sonrisa

-Ren sama se acaba de ir- dijo la nena de pelo rizado

-si, me lo acabo de topar pero no quería estar solo así que, puedo hacerles compañía- dijo con una sonrisa

-jejejeje claro Yashiro san –

Las chicas estaban jugando con vestuarios que se encontraban en el estudio mientras mataban el tiempo mientras le hablaban a Chiori para grabar la escena

-Chiori-san es tu turno- dijo una voz ajena

\- si ya voy, Kyoko senpai, María-chan y Yashiro-sama, me agrado estar con ustedes, nos vemos-

-hasta luego Chiori-san- dijeron uniformen te

-Oneechan hay que ir donde esta Ren sama-

-mmm… pero no hay que molestarlo está en plena entrevista verdad Yashiro san-

-no, no hay problema yo estoy de acuerdo con María-chan- "lo más seguro es que este muy preocupado por ti"

Los tres se dirigieron a donde estaba Ren cuando llegaron al lugar vieron que Ren estaba delante de las cámaras Yashiro le hizo una señal el los observo disimuladamente y continuo con su entrevista

-hooo no Onee chan se me olvido mi bolsita en el otro foro, hay que ir por ella-

-mmm.. si Maria chan pero hay que ir rápido, vale-

-sip- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-ven, pero no hagas mucho ruido- le dijo Kyoko tomándola de la mano y saliendo con cuidado del lugar

-Onee chan hay que ir por un helado después de despedirnos de Ren sama-

-está bien, María chan solo que hay que ir primero por tu bolsita-

-si- le dijo haciendo más fuerte agarre de la mano

Ren termino de grabar la entrevista y se acercó a su manager

-¿Dónde está Mogami san y María chan?-

-¿Qué? aquí es…- voltea a tras donde había dejado a las señoritas –OOOO NO LAS PERDI RENNN!- dijo el manager chibi casi a punto de llorar

-fuuu! Vamos a buscarlas – dijo tranquilo disimulando su enfado

Las chicas se encontraban en el foro buscando la bolsita de la niña, ya que no la encontraban

-oneechan buscare por aquellas cajas-

-está bien, yo por las cajas de la puerta- Kyoko se iba acercando a las cajas que se encontraban cercas de la puerta que estaba levemente abierta, se agacho para buscar entre las cajas que tenían utensilio del set hasta que escucho algo

-buen trabajo el día de hoy Mogami sensei – se escuchó la voz de un hombre

-mmmm….-

-Gracias por asistir al programa Mogami sensei- dijo una voz de chica

-solo hice lo que se me pidió de parte de mi jefe- dijo fríamente la voz de la mujer

-Mogami sensei, me alegra que haya ayudado a esa mujer del programa a recuperar a su hijo- dijo la misma voz de la joven hace un rato

-no fue nada, ella tenía todas de ganar al no haber firmado nada cediendo la custodia de su hijo, si hubiera firmado algo ella ya no sería responsable por ese niño es decir no podría reclamarlo- decía fríamente _"lo mejor es ni tenerlos"_ –pero para ahorrar todo esto es mejor NO tenerlos-

Kyoko "_Mogami-sensei? ella está aquí, no puede ser"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Oneechan mira, mira, ya la encontré- observa a su querida hermana que estaba de rodillas alado de unas cajas, se veía pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma -¿qué tienes Oneechan?-

Kyoko agacho la cabeza haciendo que su fleco tapara su mira –Maria chan- le dijo en un susurro –no pasa nada- _"tranquilízate Kyoko no puedes dejar que nadie te vea así vamos, vamos tu puedes , soporta un poco más, no pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada"_ se repetía mentalmente

-Oneechan? Nos vámonos-

-esperemos un poco más te parece- dijo la chica levantando su carita poniendo un dulce sonrisa

Ren y Yashiro estaban buscando a las chicas decidieron ir a ver en el foro donde estaba chiori así que subieron el elevador

-¿QUE PASA SI SE TOPO CON ELLA?- decía asustado moviéndose de un lado a otro adentro del elevador

-huaaaa- dejo salir un gran suspiro Ren ya que desde hace unos minutos su manager estaba así, estresándolo. _"por favor que no se topen"_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer muy bien arreglada con una postura de autoridad y una mirada que dejaba a cualquiera helado, los dos hombres se quedaron viéndola ella solo frunció el ceño y subió al elevador, estos reaccionaron y salieron de ahí, vieron cómo se cerraba la puerta del elevador y comenzaron a buscar a Kyoko y a Maria, Yashiro noto que la puerta del foro 4 se abría y salían de ella Kyoko y la pequeña.

-Ren ahí están-

-fuuu!- _"por, poco se encontraban"_

\- Ren samaa!- grito la niña pequeña mientras caminaban hacia él.

-¿dónde se habían metido Kyoko chan?- dijo Yashiro tratando de parecer normal "menos mal que apenas estén saliendo

-lo siento es que María chan dejo su bolsita olvidada y decidimos venir a buscarla-

-desean que las lleve a Lme?- dijo Ren

-no se preocu…- no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando

-NOOO! Oneechan y YOO iremos por un helado SOLAS- dijo alegremente la pequeña

-jajajaja asi que no puedo acompañarlas- comento Ren en forma divertida

-NOOOO aunque seas tú, Rensama- ponía carita de amor hacia el pero regresando a su hermana y abrazandola–pero tú has estado estos 2 días acaparando a Onee chan alejándola de mi así que me toca A MIIIII TENERLA- Ren y Kyoko se sorprendieron con las palabras de la niña, Yashiro se congelo _"acaso Maria chan esta celosa de que ellos dos estén cercas"_

-jejejeje María chan-

-Noooo Onee chan hoy solo es para miiii- dijo segura la niña –además Onee chan debemos terminar, nos quedan pocos días- dijo la niña emocionada

-tienes razón queda poco tiempo- dijo Kyoko dando un sonrisa por un momento sus ojos la traicionaron y reflejaron tristeza pero después mostraron lo contrario era casi poco notable pero para su desgracia alguien alcanzo a notar ese pequeño desliz

-Además Ren sama mañana trabajaras con Oneechan así que podemos ir por otro mañana- decía emocionada la niña

-tienes razón María chan- dijo el joven dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa

-Ren tenemos que ir TBM-

-sí, creo que ya es hora-

Los cuatro bajaron en el mismo elevador hasta la salida donde se separaron, como habían dicho las dos chicas fueron por un helado

-Oneechan que helado quieres?-

-mmmm.. de vainilla y tu de que lo quieres?-

-de fresas-

Les entregaron los helados y caminaron hacia LME

-Oneechan ese día iremos las dos juntas a arreglarnos-

-hee?-

-yo te ayudare a elegir el disfraz ¡por favor!-

-está bien- decía feliz

-Maria chan, ya han decidido ¿Dónde será?-

-abuelito dijo que eso sería sorpresa que nosotros nos encarguemos solo de elegir las cosas y el hará lo demás- _"Lo siento Oneechan pero quiero que sea sorpresa para ti"_

El día transcurrió normal con una que otra tarea de La sección de Love me a las cuales María acompañaba gustosamente a su hermana eran después de las 7 PM

*En esos días de infancia* (de dream star, el sonido comenzó a escucharse del celular)

-mochi mochi Mogami Kyoko al habla-

-Mogami-kun podrias venir a mi oficina-

-si señor presidente-

Colgó y se dirigió junto con la pequeña a la oficina del presidente

-Mogami-sama, Maria chan el presidente las espera- hablo Sebastián abriendo la puerta

-BUENAS NOCHES MOGAMI KUN-

-buenas noches señor presidente- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Abuelito!-

-Maria chan veo que era enserio de no dejar a Oneechan sola el día entero-

-si me he divertido mucho-

-jejeje me alegro mucho, pero Maria chan necesito hablar con oneechan en privado ¿Qué te parece esperar afuera? –

-esta bien, Oneechan te espero afuera-

-hee? si- dijo dijo dándole una sonrisa los dos siguieron con la vista a la niña saliendo de la habitación una vez que se fue Lory puso su cara seria

-Mogami-kun esta mañana no pude hablar bien contigo-

-lo se- bajo la cara

-sabes que no puedes faltar más a las grabaciones de Box R-

-….-

-ya has faltado 4 días- tomo su vaso de wisky le dio un trago y continuo –mañana tienes que presentarte-

-….-

-si aún no te sientes segura…..- dijo prendiendo un puro

-no es eso-

-entonces que es?-

-Presidente, Mogami Saena le firmo mi custodia porque usted llevaba esos papeles o ella ya los tenía listos?-

Lory se quedó sin habla estaba impactado no se esperaba esa pegunta, la observa con los ojos abiertos no le salían las palabras _"porque la pregunta, pero a decir la verdad….. yo no esperaba que ella, me diera la custodia solo solicite su permiso"_

Ella continuo hablando – ella cedió la custodia total o solo la paternal?- en su rostro no se veía ningún tipo de expresión sus ojos estaban en blanco no mostraba ni enojo, tristeza, ansiedad y mucho menos rabia, era como si estuviera vacía **(P****uedes ceder los derechos de custodia en forma total perdiendo toda posibilidad de visitas o puedes ceder tus derechos paternales de residencia, pero manteniendo las visitas a tus hijos.****_)_**

Lory no sabía que contestar no podía descifrar a la chica que estaba enfrente de él no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la chica vaya se podía decir que era la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer.

-Kyoko chan- dijo con voz suave colocando su cara en forma que se viera relajado y tranquilo -¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿qué ganas sabiendo eso?-

-perdone Presidente- dijo bajando la cabeza –mañana me presentare en Box R…-

-está bien-

-presidente puedo pedirle un favor- levanto una vez más el rostro dando una sonrisa, lory la miraba sus ojos no mostraban ya ese brillo característico de ella ahora reflejaba Tristeza

-claro- dijo el rosto del presidente mostraba la preocupación que tenia

* * *

**perdón**** por la tardanza es que he estado en semana de exámenes ,la siguiente parte la subiré el sábado en la noche, o el domingo en la mañana **

**Gracias por sus comentarios amoooo leerlos **


	17. Alerta ROJA II – viaje y recuerdos

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Alerta ROJA II – "viaje y recuerdos"**

La chica salió junto con Lory de la oficina afuera estaba Maria chan sentada en un sillón en las piernas de Ren estaban platicando, la niña hablaba animadamente y Ren reía, Yashiro estaba sentado en otro sillón a lado de ellos y reía también con las palabras de la pequeña

-veo que la están pasando bien mientras esperan- decía Lory con una sonrisa

-jejeje abuelito-

-Buenas Noches Yashiro, Ren-

-Buenas Noches presidente- dijeron uniformen te el manager y su representado, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kyoko ya que el presidente la cubría

-Señor presidente, todo está listo el helicóptero esta ya esperando- dijo Sebastián

\- ya veo- se movió y dejo ver a los dos caballeros a Kyoko –Mogami-kun al parecer todo está listo para TU PARTIDA- eso ultimo lo dijo intencionalmente más fuerte para que escucharan los presentes

-QUEEEEE? Pero si acabas de volver Oneechan- dijo la pequeña exaltada levantándose y corriendo a ella tenía una cara triste, el chico no se quedó atrás también se levantó de golpe asustando a Yashiro al ver su aula

-Mogami-san-

-No te preocupes María chan estaré de regreso mañana mismo- dijo con una voz casi quebrándose al mismo tiempo agachándose para abrazar a la niña – estaré aquí para la sección de fotos Tsuruga-san- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

El chico la observa desde la tarde sabía que algo malo le pasaba pero no había tenido tiempo libre para hablarle, había ido a la empresa porque Lory minutos antes le dijo que era urgente que lo viera en menos de 10 minutos

-Kyoko-chan ¿adónde vas?- dijo el manager

-Ren, Yashiro necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo el presidente con seriedad –pasen, Kyoko solo podrás estar ahí por 3 horas apenas llegues se comenzara a contar el tiempo después de eso tienes que volver, vendrás llegando alrededor de LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA, Sebastián estará esperándote-

-entendido, muchas Gracias Presidenteeee!- dijo dando una reverencia y comenzó a caminar detrás de Sebastián

Ren y Yashiro no entendían que pasaba sentían deja vu ya que María estaba enojada y no comprendían la situación

-abuelito a donde va Oneechan?- dijo haciendo pucheros

-va a su origen- dijo entrando a la oficina -Ren, Yashiro siéntense-

-presidente que pasa con Kyoko-chan adónde iba?-

Ren que había alcanzado a escuchar al presidente lo que le había dicho tanto a kyoko como a María dijo -¿Por qué Mogami-san va a Kyoto?-

-o vaya como siempre no se te escapa nada- bufo

-y usted como siempre evitando contestar-

-QUEEE A QUE VA A KYOTO?- Yashiro estaba sorprendido

-haaaa! no lo se-

-presidente ¿Qué le pasaba a Kyoko?- pregunto el actor preocupado

-dime Ren algo fuera de lo normal ha pasado mientras estaban de viaje-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-haaaaa!- _"muchacho enserio me vendrán matando los dos"_ pensaba lory –Ren mas te vale avanzar con ella o creme que te arrepentirás - le dijo mirándolo seriamente

-heee?-

_"__es todo lo que puedo decirte dijo ella que te lo explicaría a ti personalmente"_ Lory dijo serio –yashiro mañana habrá un cambio en la agenda de Ren-

-si Presidente ¿a qué hora?-

-a las 3- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-pero….- Ren _"que? no porque a esa hora yo pensaba seguir a kyoko no quiero que vaya con ese bastardo, además si se va a ver con esa mujer"_

-sé que liberaron esa hora así que la aprovechare y me acompañaras a un lugar- dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad a Yashiro el cual la entendió perfectamente

-Entendido- contesto el hombre de lentes

-bueno eso era todo, por cierto Ren no trates de llamar a Mogami-kun ella olvido esto- dijo dándole el celular de ella

-con permiso presidente- dijeron los hombres y se dirigieron a última reunión del día

Lory miraba por la ventana como se alejaba el helicóptero de la empresa

-Kyoko chan, no me esperaba que me pidieras ir a ver la tumba de tu padre, pero la verdad me sorprendiste también con la pregunta de la custodia y que además de que mañana la veras con la señora Fuwa, pero solo te quedan 3 días a partir de mañana para elegir-

***Flashback***

-presidente puedo pedirle un favor- me miro con una tierna pero triste sonrisa sus ojos no mostraban ya ese brillo característico de ella

-claro- dije _"si puedo ayudarla en algo quiero hacerlo mientras no me pregunte por la custodia" _

-por favor ayúdeme a ir a kyoto- me dijo poniéndose de rodillas y inclinándose _"más bien parece suplica"_

-porque quieres ir ahí-

-quiero ir a la tumba de mi padre- seguía sin levantar el rostro seguía en la misma posición.

-Kyoko chan primero siéntate en el sofá ¿porque quieres ir a la tumba de tu padre?-

-sé que se escuchara extraño pero deseo ir a donde reposa la única persona de mi sangre que me abandono no por que quisiera si no por un accidente o es lo que deseo creer- mientras se acomodaba

_"__oooooo cielos pequeñaaaaaaa! que tantooo has vividoooo a tus 17 años de edad a pesar de que te negaban el amor paternal tu eres tan calida"_ –mmm…. Kyoko chan-

tiri tiri tiri el celular de Kyoko vibro ella se levantó y saco su celular

**Para: Kyoko **

**De: xxx**

**Mañana a las 3 en ****Nihonbashi Muromachi | 38F, Mandarin Oriental Tokyo, Chūō 103-8328, Prefectura de Tokio**

**y yo iré quieras o no. NO estarás sola!**

-Presidente hoy me topé con Fuwa, él me ha dicho que mañana su madre quiere reunirse conmigo y que ella ira- dijo ella mientras cerraba el celular

-deseas que te acompañe alguien de confianza-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-a qué horas te reunirás con ellos-

-a las 3- _"mmmm….. Ahora entiendo por qué me apareció en la agenda electrónica que Ren libero esa hora"_

-Ren lo sabe?-

-no se pero no quiero molestarlo- _"sabía que algo pasa entre ellos, momentos como estos ella no actúa, hubiera dicho algo así como porque debería decirle"_ lory bailando en su mente

-dime ya has tomado tu decisión?-

-yyo….-

-no hay problema solo te recuerdo que tienes de aquí al sábado-

-estoy consciente de eso- ella se vía triste su cuerpo parecía solo estar pero suyo no estaba dentro de ella, le hice unas señas a mi fiel mayordomo y este entendió rápidamente

-está bien te ayudare a ir a kyoto, pero no puedes quedarte hay tendrás que regresar en la madrugada ya que mañana tendrás que trabajar- le dijo tratando de poner la cara más seria que podía ella se veía devastada me aguantaba el abrazarla ella es como mi hija

-si estoy consciente de eso-

-deseas viajar sola?-

-por favor necesito pensar que hare mañana que la vea cara a cara-

-comprendo, ok espera aquí- me levante de mi lugar hice unas llamadas y en 10min debía el estar aquí junto con su vehículo hice todo lo que puede para tardar mínimo 15 minutos para que ellos estuvieran en recepción cuando saliéramos

-ooo hola María chan – escuche la voz de el detrás de la puerta _"perfecto ya está aquí"_

-Kyoko chan acompáñame o se me olvidaba antes de que te vayas deja el celular aquí-

-hee?-

-así nadie podrá localizarte y podrás estar tranquila, Ryo te estará esperando en Kyoto él te llevara a donde deseas ir y te regresara al aeropuerto-

-está bien- me dijo entregándome el celular

***THE END Flashback***

_"__Salimos yo camine tratando de tapar a kyoko para que no la viera necesitaba que Sebastián dijera que ya estaba el helicóptero, los salude con naturalidad le di las indicaciones hasta trate de remarcar su hora de REGRESOO!"_

Lory sonrió como planeando algo - Ren espero que hayas captado el mensaje-

En el carro

-esta mañana Kyoko chan estaba bien ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-no lo sé-

-lo malo es que no podremos comunicarnos con ella ya que olvido el celular- decía el chico de lentes viendo el celular

-mmm… ¿Dónde será la reunión con el director?-

-o en el restaurante Aronia de Takazawa**-**

**-**muy bien-

*turu turu*

-Ren tu telefono-

\- o si -

El contesto rapido el telefono tuvo una rapida charla y colgo, se fueron directo a la reunion en silencio

**Kyoto **

-Mogami Kyoko?-

-si soy yo- dijo nerviosa –usted?-

-Ryo Seiji, el vehiculo esta listo, si hace el favor de acompañarme-

-Si, Gracia Ryo sama- dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y siguiendol**o **

Él le abrió la puerta trasera, una vez que ella entro el cerro la puerta y se fue al asiento del conductor.

Kyoko _"haaa! no sé qué hago, tengo miedo que sea mañana"_ pensaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma _"que debo hacer, como la enfrentare… espera porque pienso que va a estar o se atreva a ir si ella ya se deshizo de mi o no que tipo de custodia dio ella misma lo dijo esta tarde"_

El trascurso fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al panteón

-hemos llegado Señorita-

-mmmm….. si-

-está bien? Señorita- le pregunto mientras abría la puerta

-hee? o si no se preocupe- Kyoko estaba un poco pálida, ella salió y comenzó a caminar apenas iba a cruzar la puerta del panteón

-Señorita tiene hasta de límite hasta la 1-

Ella volteo le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo –entendido, gracias- dijo mientras desaparecía en ese lugar después de caminar por 10 min –lo encontré- dijo acomodándose enfrente a una lapida

-ya hace mucho que no venía verdad, más de 14 años, perdóname- le decía mientras se sentaba abrazándose las rodillas

-solo tenía 3 años cuando obasama me trajo aquí la primera vez, fue la única vez que me permitieron venir a visitarte-

-sabes me hubiera gustado conocerte, aunque sea saber que estabas vivo cuando yo nací y que me llegaste a cargar, perooo…. tuviste que morir 2 meses antes- apretó más el agarre a sus rodillas

-uufff! Pero no se puedo saber si me querías o no ni siquiera me llegaste a conocer y nadie me dice nada de ti- las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse, amenazando de salir

-sabes no sé si te enamoraste realmente de Saena, o acaso era diferente a como es hoy, desde niña tenía la esperanza, de que en el fondo pero muy en el fondo yo le importaba tan siquiera un poquito-

-pero ve para ella soy un estorbo, solamente esoooo un maldito estorbo- le paso la manga del suéter ligeramente como limpiándose los ojos

-Mañana talvez la vea cara a cara y no se que hacer o decir, por que? me es tan doloroso sus desprecios yo se bien que no me quiereee pero aun asi algo aquí me hace que me duela- dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y golpeando con fuerza sobre su lado izquierdo del pecho

-Algunas veces quisiera tener a alguien que me pudiera contestar si tu sabias que yo venía y te alegrabas por mí y estabas con ella, o tu tampoco me querías? deseo imaginar que si tu aun estuvieras aquí sería muy diferente las cosas aunque ella no me quisiera tú me darías el apoyo y el amor de un padre?- decía recargando su frente en la lápida mientras su lagrimas salían con libertad, se quedó así por un buen rato la noche comenzó a refresca a pesar de estar en pleno Julio

-SEÑORITA MOGAMI!- escucho entre sueño

-Señorita despierte tenemos que ir nos- le dijo Ryo que estaba atrás de ella se comenzó a levantar y volteo hacia el

-perdone me, creo que me he quedado dormida- dijo mientras limpiaba su cara con la mano, el chico la miro, ella noto su expresión en el rostro del joven de que iba hablar pero se adelanto

-estoy bien no se preocupe, nos vamos- dijo dando una gran sonrisa comenzando a caminar

-si señorita –

El la dejo en la pista del aeropuerto donde 3 horas antes la había recogido el helicóptero la estaba esperando para regresarla a Tokio

Era la 1:50 AM cuando un porsh de color blanco entro al estacionamiento de LME

-Buenas Noches- dijo educadamente el mayordomo

-Sebastián, aun no llega-

-esta por arribar-

-Gracias- dijo caminando hacia los elevadores, al abrirse la puerta de la Azotea vio que estaba aterrizando el helicóptero, se acercó con un paso seguro abrió la puerta del copiloto, soltó una leve risita al verla dormida,

-Gracias por cuidarla- le dijo al piloto este sonrió, el chico se quitó su saco y selo paso por los hombros a la joven, la tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su princesa

-De nada, después de todo al parecer es importante para ti como para Lory mira que pedirme el favor de llevarla y regresarla, se ve que es una chica especial-

-sí y mucho, buenas noche Eltra san- dijo retirándose con la chica en brazos

-Buenas Noche Ren-

*ring ring*

-bueno?-

-Ya llegaron a LME-

-si acabamos de llegar-

-él ya fue por ella-

-si, se la acaba de llevar-

-me alegro, por cierto como estaba ella?-

-haaaa! Ella no llora frente a los demás verdad ni muestra lo que realmente siente?-

\- jejejeje lo notaste-

-si no es por su ojos que estaba hinchados y rojos no hubiera pensado que estaba triste-

-no por nada es la gran novata en accenso-

-jejeje ahora entiendo porque Kuu se interesó igual que tú en ella será una gran actriz-

-no lo dudo, es una gema rara y hermosa que hay que seguir puliendo, un poco más para que se vea aún mejor-

-deseo ver el resultado final-

Bajando por el elevador iba un joven de buen ver, con una princesa entre sus brazos

*hamm… muaa…* ella comenzó abrir los ojos

-Hola, preciosa-

Ella sonrió al caballero y se acurruco en su pecho, _"me alegra que este él aquí" _mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello, el no pudo ocultar su felicidad mientras la llevaba en brazos, abrió el carro y la coloco en el asiento del copiloto, cerro y se fue al asiento del piloto, se puso en marcha

-gracias por venir por mí….- decía la chica sonrojada mientras se miraba sus manos –pero no se suponía que Sebastián vendría….. por…. mi…-

-te molesta que yo viniera por ti- dijo el chico mientras conducía

-todo lo contrario me alegra mucho- decía mientras se sonrojándose aún más.

Con esas palabras dibujo una sonrisa en el chico, iban en marcha por el camino, hasta que atrancaron en un estacionamiento de departamentos

-ya llegamos- volteo a verla ella se encontraba dormida nuevamente salió del auto se dirigió a lado del copiloto se acercó a ella la miro sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y una pequeña lagrima salía de ella –estuviste llorando mi princesa-

Ren llevaba en brazos una vez más a Kyoko como pudo la puso en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes _"deseaba hablar con ella pero creo que será mejor dejarla descansar, ya mañana tratare de hablar con ella"_ la miro un rato se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente cuando iba a salir del cuarto recordó que el traía el celular lo saco de su bolcillo y se lo coloco en la mesita de noche

riiiin riiiin riiiin riiiin riiiin riiiin

-mmmm…. donde estas celular?- dijo sacando una de sus manos de la cobija

riiiin riiiin riiiin riiiin riiiin riiii

-mmmm… rayos donde esta… espera este no es mi futón?- abrió los ojos de golpe y de sentó - ¿Dónde estoy?- _"mmm….. mmmmm… cierto Tsuruga Ren fue por mi"_ se sonrojo al recordar

-cierto hoy hago el trabajo con Tsur… Ren mmmmm…- se _"espera es la sección de fotos con esos vestidos que mandaron las fotos_" se puso roja y negó con la cabeza _"que estas pensandooooo! Ren me vera usando eso que penaa NOOOOO…. piensa en otraaa cosa, en otra cosa, en otra cosa"_ como si algo se le viniera a la cabeza-debo ir por Maria-chan a LME- dijo levantándose de la cama entro al baño rápidamente, tomó un baño rápido y salió rumbo a la cocina _"mmmm…. espero que no se moleste porque tome prestada su cocina_" comenzó hacer un desayuno

-mmm….. que bien huele….. Espera Kyoko está aquí- abrió los ojos _"debo alistarme" _se le levanto fue al baño para alistarse después de unos minutos salió y se dirigió a la cocina

-Good Morning my lady- dijo con su cara del Rey de la noche

-Buenos días Tsuruga san –

-ooo ya volvimos a los honoríficos- puso una carita de cachorro abandonado

-no pongas esa cara- decía viendo a otro lado con las mejillas rojas

-mmmmm… entonces dame un beso y la quitare- decía con una voz juguetona en forma chibi

-no, no lo hare – decía segura pero con víbrate de nerviosismo aun si voltear hacia él

-porque no?- dijo acercándose a ella por la espalda simultáneamente mientras rodeando con sus brazos su cintura fue agachando su rostro dejando que sus labio quedaran a la altura de su oído -vamos Kyoko solo estamos tu y yo..-

-….-

-por cierto como te sientes hoy?- se notaba un tanto preocupado por lo de anoche

Entendiendo de que le preguntaba por lo que paso en la noche – ya mejor-

-Ya has tomado una decisión sobre eso-

Trataba de oírse seria -aun no estoy segura de sí aceptar o no-

-aun no estas segura de sí aceptar o no?- se acercó un poco más le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla –¿Cuándo tienes que decirle tu respuesta al presidente?-

-ya el sábado es la fecha límite- dijo un poco triste –vamos a desayunar-

-mmmm…. no quiero, quiero seguir así- dijo agarrándola un poco más fuerte –así abrazados un tiempo más ya que hoy no nos veremos-

-anda vamos si nos volveremos a ver hoy tenemos la sección de fotos a las 12 -

-vez aún falta 5 horas y son las 7 además no podre actuar así, además entras hasta las 8-

-tengo que pasar a Darumaya y a la oficina de LME tengo trabajo-

-yo te llevo- dijo resignado de no poder convencerla

-no, no hay problema no quiero causarte moles..-

-ya te he dicho que nada de ti es una molestia para mí, Tu eres lo más importante para mí- dijo volteándola para quedar frente a frente. Su mirada era tierna pero seguro de lo que le decía, ella le sonrió y le dio un tierno pero tímido beso en la mejilla

-entonces desayunemos- se separó y comenzó a servir los platos, se sentaron a desayunar, fue tranquilo entre platicas y risas, Kyoko estaba tranquila pero aun no podía decirle nada sobre lo de su mama, de que fue a Kyoto y Ren no era capaz de preguntarle él quería que ella se abriera a él por sí misma, no porque el, la presionara. Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron al carro primero pararon en Darumaya donde Kyoko se cambió de ropa y tomo una que otra cosa que necesitaría para el día, pusieron rumbo a la oficina pero primero pasaron por Yashiro, Kyoko se fue atrás mientras arreglaba su mochila

-Buenos días Yashiro-

-Buenos días Ren- dijo entrando al auto no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia –debes estar emocionado hoy Ren, ya que desde temprano veras a la chica que te gusta- dijo entrelazando las manos y dejando brillitos de ilusión en su vista

-uuhhh?-

-si imagínate como se verá Kyoko con los vestidos de la colección Evening Elegance-

-Yashiro- trataba de llamar su atención ¬¬

\- y luego tú serás su pareja en las fotos te imaginas que haya un beso- decía emocionado

-Buenos… días… Yashiro san- dijo una voz nerviosa de detrás de el

-KYOKO CHAN- O.O dijo asustado comenzó andar el carro pasaron un rato y ninguno de los dos acompañante de Ren dijo palabra los dos iban muy sonrojados

-jajajajaja Yashiro adonde se fue todo tu animo de hace un momento- decía Ren en una forma burlona por la situación

-mmm…. me pudiste decir que ella venia atrás- dijo en un susurro

-Lo siento mucho Yashiro san por asustarlo- dijo tímidamente y aun un poco sonrojada llegaron a LME bajaron del auto los dos chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de Yashiro

-Sabes que pudiste a verme advertido-

-jajjajaja pensé que la habías visto-

-ahora que pensara Kyoko chan de mi es tu culpa-

-mmm… yo solo dije buenos días?-

-no importa eres el culpable-

-jajaja bueno te diré que María chan y Mogami san se irán con nosotros a la sección de fotos-

-entonces debemos apresurarnos para que termines la filmación del dorama de hoy a tiempo para regresar por ellas-

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras de la recepción donde estaba todo adornado como si fuera un desfile árabe y el presidente se encontraba sobre un elefante vestido como un sultán, abajo frente a él se encontraba la pequeña Maria y Kyoko vestidas con un pantalón largos de tela de gasa adornados con pedrería muy linda se podía ver un short pequeño su blusas eran delicadas pegadas al cuerpo su manga tenía una delicada y sensual caída por el brazo en el cabello traían un velo y una pequeña pero adorada corona sujetando el velo en la cabeza Maria chan traía el traje color marrón con dorado y Kyoko uno color Rosa pastel con los detalles de plata con unos zapatitos que ambas les combinaban, las dos chicas estaban frente a la puerta negando su paso

-no pienso salir así-

-ABUELITOOOOO! no puedes obligar a Onee chan-

-vamos mis pequeñas niñas están en clases de actuación y saben perfectamente que el vestuario es importante, además María chan hoy quieres estar con tu Onee chan como ayer así que estarás igual que ella pero no se preocupen no son las únicas que estarán hoy así-

Las dos chicas estaban enojadas ya que el presidente la había involucrado en una de sus acostumbradas locuras, Ren y Yashiro estaban impactados al ver las dos chicas así María se veía mona y ternurita pero Kyoko se veía como bailarina exótica, tan linda y sexi con un traje así.

Por la puerta tristemente venia entrando dos chicas que fueron llamadas por último momento por el presidente

-Bienvenidas Kotonami san y Amamiya san- dijo el presidente viéndolas entrar al edificio

Apenas entrando pudieron observar a Maria y a Kyoko haciéndoles señas para que huyeran pero para su desgracia no alcanzaron a huir apenas dieron la vuelta ya había un par de chicas jalándolas hacia un cuarto unos momentos después salieron vestidas parecidas a María y Kyoko. Moko traía el traje de un color lila que le quedaba muy bien y Chiori uno amarillo en diferentes escalas de gradación que le lucia muy bien

M -QUE SIGNIFICAAAA ESTOOOOOOOOOO PRESIDENTEE!-

C –esto es un poco penoso- decía la chica mientras trataba de cubrirse

L –acaso ninguna pone atención cuando les hablo por teléfono- decía haciendo pucheros

M – QUE PESO SI ESTA MAÑANA SOLO DIJO OFICINA A LAS 8 TRABAJO OBLIGATORIO Y COLGÓ- decía muy molesta la chica

L – vez si les dije esto es trabajo de la sección de Love Me-

K –y porque los disfraces-

L –porque ustedes mis queridos ángeles– decía mientras saltaba del elefante con muchos brillos como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera lo más maravilloso de la vida –se encargaran de entregar así vestidas las invitaciones a nuestros artistas y agentes de esta empresa para la fiesta del Tanabataaaa! Que será este sábado…. por cierto no se podrán cambiar hasta que sus canastas estén vacías- le señalo unas canastas que Sebastián habilidosamente les puso en la mano sin que se dieran cuenta, después la miro con una seriedad –les entregaran a las personas que están en la lista que tienen adentro y si la persona no está en el edificio tendrán que irla a buscar así como están vestidas tienen **2 horas las quiero de regreso a las 10**!-

-QUEEEEEEEE!- dijeron las tres chicas

L –es todo por mi parte mis pequeñas bailarinas- dijo saliendo de la recepción con todo su circo de ahí haciendo parecer como si él nunca hubiera estado hay, solo dejando a las tres chicas de Love me y la pequeña de cabellera rizada checando su listas

Y – wuah el presidente sí que sabe cómo meter en apuros a la gente no crees Ren-

Ren -que rayos le pasa por la cabeza al presidente vestirla así- dijo en voz baja casi para si mismo pero

Y –haahahaha celoso de que más hombres verán a Kyoko así-

R –déjate de tonterías- comenzó a bajar las escaleras

Y –yo solo pienso que en ese traje ella se ve tan linda- dijo caminando detrás de el

Maria chan estaba con Kyoko viendo la lista de las personas que le habían tocado

-haaaa Onee chan aún están Ren sama y Yashiro san- las dos caminaron asía ellos

La chica pelinaranja busco en su canasta y saco dos invitaciones que tenía grabado los nombres de estos estiro la mano para entrégaselos, trataba de no tener contacto visual con Ren ya que le daba un poco de pena como se veía Yashiro noto el sonrojo de Kyoko

-Gracias Kyoko chan- dijo el chico de lentes tomando una de las invitaciones – Kyoko chan como terminaste vestida así y todo así si hace menos de media hora te dejamos?-

-eso… eso fue…. haaaa…- dejo salir un gran suspiro –el presidente me mando a llamar y cuando estaba en la sala media llego María chan diciendo que corriera haaa-

-supondré que no alcanzaste a huir- dijo rápidamente Ren

La chica agacho la cabeza y asentía como afirmando a su respuesta

-cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vestida así y el presidente quería que fuéramos así a buscar a Moko san y a chiori san-

-y por qué no nos adevertisteeeee! que no llegáramos- decía una voz de detrás de ella que soltaba un aura oscura, que hizo que la chica se paralizara

-es… este….-

-si Kyoko senpai si nos hubieras advertido hubiéramos alcanzado a correr- chillaba otra voz con un poco de malicia

-pero.. pero.. yo no quería ser la única vestida asiii- dijo ya con llanto en los ojos corriendo a abrazar a Moko

Moko le puso su mano en la frente evitando que llegara a su destino –por qué no te conformaste con solo vestirte con Maria chan!- decía frustrada

-porque Maria chan solo lo hizo…..- se quedó pensativa y bajo las manos y se colocó en forma pensativa todos se le quedaban viendo por la expresiones que ponía después de meditar unos escasos segundo artículo algunas palabras –Maria chan porque te disfrazaste tú?´-

-porque abuelito dijo que si no me disfrazaba no podría estar hoy con Oneechan y peor aún no podría ir contigo a la sección de fotos de hoy! y mucho menos irte a ver como actúas de Natsu!- dijo con los ojos grandes como se le doliera mucho perderse ese último acontecimiento

-Kyoko sempai hoy volverá al estudio?! YA SE SIENTE MEJOR- dijo sorprendida Chiori

-ehh emmm…- se quedó son habla

-¿Qué NO HABIAS ESTADO HACIENDO DE NATSUU? DONDE DIANTREZ TE METISTE AHORA- dijo enojada Moko

Ren y Yashiro se limitaban a ver a las dos chicas que estaban acosando con sus preguntas a una pequeña ardilla casi chillando ya que Kyoko no sabía que contestar hasta que Ren hablo

-Mogami san gracias por la invitación- dijo tomando la invitación que tenía la chica en la mano –deberían terminar rápido o se les juntara con otros trabajos- dijo el actor con una sonrisa

-he cierto solo tenemos 2 hrs…. ni creas que te salvas Kyoko apenas tenga tiempo te hare que escupas todo- dijo moko corriendo hacia una persona para entregar las invitaciones a los que les había tocado

-Kyoko sempai nos vemos en el estudio pues- dijo animada chiori

-onee chan también hay que ir a entregar las demás ya llevamos 2 nos faltan 18-

-cierto María chan- dándole una dulce sonrisa

-gracias Tsuruga san nos vemos al rato-

-las vendré a recoger a las 11-

-está bien- dijo dando una dulce y hermosa sonrisa que Yashiro se quedó sorprendido al ver que Kyoko no protestaba

-nos vemos al rato Ren sama- dijo la pequeña llevándose a kyoko de la mano

-mmmmmm….- ¬¬

-qué pasa?- dijo caminando hacia el auto

-lo dijiste para que la dejaran de bombardear con preguntas a Kyoko chan-

-de que hablas solo les recordé del tiempo-

-bueno y le preguntaste de anoche a donde fue?-

-mmm….. no es necesario-

-mmm… Ren desde ayer te vez tan tranquilo y relajado además Kyoko también se ve tranquila y relajada alrededor tuyo- ¬¬

-1..2..3..- dijo señalando con sus dedos los números que decía

-hyaaaa no me digas que algo paso contigo y Kyoko oooo cielos por eso venían juntos acaso viniste por ella a noche o la recogiste en su casa o ella fue a la tuya-

-Yashiroooo!-

-ya Ren debes declararteee!- dijo tomando un poco más de seriedad

-ehh?-

-no te hagas el tonto ya no has avanzado en tu relación con ella ha estado sufriendo por esa mujer yo tenía la esperanza de que con esto tú le darías tu "apoyo y consuelo" eso te acercarías a ella y te declararían -

-…..- ¬¬

-no hagas esooo….-

-poner cara de no entiendo-

-no estoy haciendo nada-

-ya Ren si no avanzas con ella el presidente tomara cartas en el asunto..- _"rayos que hice…. si él se enterara que si Kyoko no da una respuesta antes del sábado se ira lejos"_

-cartas en el asunto?- _"que pasa él también sabe de esto de la propuesta del presidente"_

-nada olvídalo-

* * *

**Bueno ya se acerca el momento de revelar el asuntoooo de cuál es la propuesta del presidente…**

**jejejeje ¬¬ será divertidoooooo!**

**También quería pedirles perdón no tuve internet el fin U.u pero aquí esta…**

**MIL Gracias a los que me siguen con esta historia estoy feliz y mil gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos wiiiiii los amoooo jjajajja**

**Bueno a mutemuia gracias por el comentario y yo también creo eso de que son marionetas ante mis manos me di cuenta con este capítulo… Lunabsc me fue excelente en los exámenes mil gracias por preguntar y ya se para mí lo ideal sería que el la acompañe pero no puedo U.u hacer eso… TT_TT (llorooo)**


	18. Alerta ROJA III – Sección de fotos

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Alerta ROJA III – "Sección de fotos"**

_"__Como pude quedar en esta situación entregando invitaciones con vestimentas de este tipo, todos se nos queda mirando y no suficiente al parecer todos odian la invitación que tan malo puede ser ir a esa fiesta, solo falta una y terminaremos haaaa! Pero solo nos quedan 5 min. haaaaa! Que puedo hacer?!"_ pensaba eso mientras caminaba

-Oneechan Heno va Oji presupuestado

-hee donde?- dije volteando a todos lados

-va hacia los elevadores- dijo mientras señalaba el rumbo

-heee! Rápido vamos- dije corriendo con ella de la mano hacia donde estaba –SAWARA SANNN! ESPEREEE!- dije mientras llevaba casi volando al María chan del brazo

-Moga…- alcanzo a decir antes de que se cerraran las puertas

-María chan sostente bien- le dije mientras la cargaba y comenzaba a correr por las escaleras.

-haaaaaa! Onee Chan-

-sostente- le dije mientras la agarraba más fuerte y subía veloz mente las escaleras ya que debía ir al segundo piso, cuando salimos vi a una persona parada enfrente de los elevadores

-Sawara san!-

-oo Mogami Kun! Estaba esperando que salieras de los elevadores- dijo un poco sorprendido

-se me hacía más fácil subir las escaleras- dije un poco agitada mientras bajaba a María chan

Sawara -ja ja ja bueno, Mogami Kun necesitabas algo?- _"esta chica siempre sorprendiendo con que velocidad habrá subido las escaleras?"_

-Oji sama teníamos que entregarle estoo!- dijo maría chan extendiendo la invitación

-quee noooo no me la den!- dijo corriendo a su oficina asustado

-María chan porque todos reaccionan igual cuando les mostramos la invitación- le dije volteando a verla

-mmmm.. no se Oneechan pero como los anteriores hay que entregarlo a su dueño- dijo dándome una sonrisa malvada y su aura se puso oscura

-tienes razón- le respondí poniendo una cara de malicia –lista-

-siempre-

-vamos- fue lo último que le dije antes de correr detrás de Sawara

TOC TOC TOC TOC -SAWARAAAAA SAN! Sabemos que esta hay-

-sii te acabamos de ver entrar así que no nos ignores Ojisamaa!-

-NONONONONONONONO LLÉVENSE ESA INVITACIÓN ES LA MUERTEEE!- decía asustado

-que rayosss! lo sientoooo sawara san perooo si no entrego todas en menos de 5 min!- contestaba mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

-vamos Oji sama solo es aceptar la invitación este año será diferenteee!- dijo María mientras me ayudaba a empujar la puerta

-es enserio no será como los años pasados- decía la voz de detrás de la puerta

-si además si no vas a la fiesta sabes que es capaz de despedirteeee- dijo con una cara de malicia

-eehhh!- me sorprendió el comentario _"pero es una simple fiesta no?"_ con esas palabras salió un resignado Sawara de su oficina

-tienes razón-

-además será muy divertida- espeto la pequeña le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara le dijo algo al oído y él sonrió como si fuera el hombre más feliz

-bueno Mogami Kun puedes darme mi invitación- dijo sonriendo

-ehh_?- "mmm es curioso pero todos después de que María chan les dijera algo al oído aceptaban la invitación feliz mente, me pregunto si las demás habrán batallado como yo?"_ me le quede viendo mientras le pasaba la invitación

-ok Mogami kun, aprovechando que estas aquí ven- me dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio, lo seguí adentro se la oficina me detuve enfrente de su escritorio sobre el cual estaban un montonal de papeles apilados

-son las peticiones que me han llegado ayer no tuve mucho tiempo de avisarte ya que María chan salió molesta por lo de la sección de fotos que tendrás hoy-

-perdón pero es que no podía permitir que Onee chan vaya sola a un lugar así-

-jajaja Maria chan- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, y que conseguiste con eso Maria chan?-

-acompañar a Onee chan y a Ren sama a esa sección de fotos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno dejando eso alado Mogami kun necesito que leas estas ofertas y me comunique cuales vas hacer la mayoría son para esta semana…. a se me olvidaba me dijo el presidente que volverás a Box R hoy?-

-si ya he faltado mucho y debemos grabar en estos días el final de temporada-

-mmmm….. esta bien, bueno aquí están tus ofertas llévate tan siquiera estas para que las cheques- dijo dándome 10 carpetas

-gracias por todo Sawara san- le dije haciendo una reverencia, después me dispuse a salir con María chan

Íbamos rumbo a la oficina del Presidente cuando bajamos del elevador nos topamos con Mouko san y Chiori san que se veían exhaustas

k -hola ¿Cómo les fue?-

-fatal nadie quería aceptar bien la invitación- dijo Mouko cansada

-¿Por qué todos huían al verla?- comento Chiori

-no sé pero había que entregarlas pasara lo que pasara decía en la lista sino…..-

-el presidente nos castigaría- terminaron la frase las tres juntas con un escalofríos que les recorría la espalda

-bueno hay que apresurarnos que ya deseo cambiarme todo mundo se me quedaba viendo extraño y lo peor todos los que me tocaron estaban fuera de la oficina!- dijo enojada Mouko

-a ti también! ir por la calle vestida asi fue de lo peor y muy penoso- decía chiori un poco enfadad y triste

-y a ti Kyoko-chan ¿Cómo te fue a ti ir por la calle caminando así?- me pregunto Mouko

-ehhh a mi… mmm… bien- _"rayos si les digo que todos los que nos tocaron estaban aquí en la empresa sa molestaran ya que ellas si salieron vestidas así"_

-mmmmm… segura?-

-siii-

-por qué no pareces tan segura? al decirlo kyoko sempai-

-si saliste así vestida verdad!- ¬¬ un aura oscura salía de mouko mientras se me acercaba y me arrinconaba contra la pared

-es..te!-

-señoritas el Presidente las está esperando- dijo Sebastián detrás de Mouko san

-hoo está bien y tuuu es la segunda vez que te salvas-

-uuuuffff- _"Mouko san me odiara si se entera de que yo no salí del edificio"_

-Oneechan hay que ir-

-cierto…. ¿hacia dónde?-

-hay Oneechan ¿hoy estas muy distraída?-

-jajaja lo siento María chan- le dije tomándole la mano

-jaja no hay problema Oneechan-

-bueno ya están todas aquí- decía el presidente ahora traía un traje de esgrima –dígame como les fue ¿pudieron entregar todas las invitaciones?- con una sonrisa

-sí presidente- dijimos las tres juntas y exhaustas

-jejeje me alegro ya que todos ellos no querían aceptar las invitaciones- u.U dijo poniendo carita triste

-espere si sabía que no querían aceptar las invitaciones porque nos obligó a que se las diéramos- dijo Mouko enojada

-eso es porque el sábado será una fiesta inolvidable para el AMOR-

-eso dice para todas- contestaba Chiori

-si pero todas las fiestas son diferentes en cada una se escriben historias diferentes, pero cada persona elige si abren ese libro o lo cierran completamente- dijo mirándonos fríamente –y como ninguna de las tres ni siquiera quiere ir a buscar ese libro me vi forzado a mandarlas a que vieran que hay hombres hermosos en este mundo mis pequeño ángeles- dijo levantando los brazos

\- ... ..- ¬¬

\- ... ..- ¬¬

\- ... ..- ¬¬

\- no me vean asi las tres tiene la culpa- dijo sorbiendo una bocanada del puro que tenía en la mano

-eso explica porque eran puros hombres en las listas- dijeron Chiori y Mouko

-oh!- _"en mi lista los únicos hombres que había era Yashiro, Sawara y Ren"_ al pensar en el último se sonrojo un poco

-bueno mis ángeles creo que deben tener hambre así que Sebastián nos ha preparado un delicioso desayuno-

-yo paso debo ir al foro en estos momentos-

-pero Mouko san-

-lo siento Kyoko chan solo pedí permiso de llegar tarde por que el presidente me llamo- dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida con su ropa en mano

-yo también debo declinar tengo que seguir mi grabación en Fuji-

-que tú también Chiori san-

-lo siento senpai- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta detrás de Mouko san con su ropa también

-ni modo creo que solo almorzaremos nosotros tres Onee chan mientras esperamos a Ren sama que nos recoja- dijo María chan, con ese comentario las chicas que iban saliendo voltearon de golpe hacia mí y caminaron rápidamente

-mmmm… acaso saldrás con Tsuruga san en un nuevo drama o en otra cosa, Kyoko chan-

-Eh -

-pero ayer también están juntos que tipo de trabajo están teniendo-

-QUEEE! Así que has estado con el todo el tiempo y no has estado haciendo de Natsu como debes que más me escondes?-

-abuelito ayuda a Onee chan-

-mmm… ¿Por qué creo que está bien?- dijo mientras miraba la escena

-Mouko san, Chiori san lo de ayer fue casualidad y de hoy es por una sección de fotos- dije mientras lloraba tratando de abrazar a mouko pero como siempre no me dejaba acercarme

-está bien te creo me tengo que ir pero hablaremos más tranquilas luego- dijo saliendo del lugar

-o Amamiya- san tu si te quedas verdad?- dijo el presidente

-ehh? no ya me…-

-ya está servida la mesa mi señor-

-muy bien chicas hay que ir almorzar- dijo arrastrando a las dos chicas hacia la mesa

-Onee chan tu aquí- dijo señalándome una silla

Nos sentamos y almorzamos los cuatro chiori apenas pudo escapo del lugar, estuvimos charlando con Maria chan hasta que

-o veo que Sawara san ya te entrego algunos trabajos ya decidiste por algunos-

-mmm… no apenas los checare y le contestare en la noche sawara san - le dije con una sonrisa – hoo Maria chan estas toda llena de chocolate-

-Kyoko chan te encuentras aun segura de ir tu sola- me dijo con una cara seria

-si presidente- le dije segura _"tengo que enfrentarla tarde o temprano y preguntarle algo"_

-bueno si es así te deseo toda la suerte- me dijo dándome un palmada en el hombro -sabes que para cualquier cosa estamos aquí para ti- dijo volteando a la puerta que en ese momento se estaba abriendo -ho que puntualidad Ren como siempre Yashiro, gustan acompañarnos a almorzar-

-buenos días presidente- dijo Yashiro con una pequeña reverencia

-buenos días- dijo mientras sonreía

-Ren samaaaa!- dijo María abrazándolo –ven siéntate aquí- dijo arrastrándolo a una silla

-veo que aún siguen vestidas de bailarinas- dijo con una sonrisa de caballero de noche

-verdad que se ven preciosas me hubiera gustado ir con ellas para saber que pensaban los chicos al ver a Mogami kun así-

-chicos?- pregunto Yashiro

-si las mande a repartir las invitaciones algunos actores y sus manager acaso no les dieron las de ustedes- dijo el presidente con cara de inocente

-si nos lo dieron en la mañana antes de irnos- contesto Ren

-huuu que mal, me hubiera gustado, que hubiera ido a verte al dorama así la hubieran visto más hombres-

-Presi… presidente- dijo Yashiro preocupado

-hoo tiene razón- decía Ren con su sonrisa y su aura oscura me miro por unos segundos se notaba su enfado que me paralizaba de golpe

-es… este creo que me iré a cambiar- _"tengo que salir de aquí pero por que el presidente dijo eso si yo no Sali de la empresa y todas los de mi lista eran mujeres exceptuando a Yashiro a sawara y a Ren" _

-yo voy contigo también me quiero cambiar-

-está bien María chan…. con permiso- dije haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de hay

* * *

_Ren _

_"__que ella salió así vestida a la calle, Presidente se está pasando pero no puedo ser descuidado con lo que diga o haga… maldición"_

-Ren ajajajaja no te preocupes María chan estuvo con ella todo el tiempo-

-Eh -

-jajaja la cara que estabas poniendo hace un momento, hay muchacho, si no quieres que nadie te la gane deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella-

-si es solo para eso, que me quería ver, con permiso presidente- _"como siempre burlándose de mi"_

L -mmmm….. Porque siempre mandas a volar esa idea!- decía el presidente

Y -a Ren nunca le agrada la idea de hablar de eso-

L -o muchacho si tomas mucho tiempo la perderás-

Y –si Ren deberías tomar la iniciativa-

-mmm….. – _"que puedo hacer, hasta que no se decida Kyoko no puedo decirles nada"_ –podríamos cambiar el tema-

L –muchacho es enserio, pero bueno cambiando de tema en la sección de fotos de hoy más te vale que te comportes- Lory _"vamos a ver si aguantas a ver a tu chica con ese tipo de ropa NO siendo Setsu que solo tiene ojos para su hermano"_ – o por cierto Ren, Nick también participará en la sección de fotos- dijo haciendo una sonrisa como Gato de Cheshire

-¿Qué?- me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso _"que rayos está planeando ahora"_

Y –o ya por fin ha confirmado- comento inocentemente

-tú lo sabias?-

Y –bueno mentiría si dijera que no, más bien aún no estaba confirmado un 100% ya que no sabían si el modelo Nick alcanzaría a llegar-

-mmm…..- me levante _"necesitaba salir del lugar, necesito aclarar mi mente"_

L –ho te vas ya- dijo sarcásticamente aun con esa sonrisa

-no exactamente solo iré a ver que demora a Mogami san y a María chan- dije con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Y –no se suponía que nos esperaríamos a que Ren viera a Nick ya en la sección- dijo extrañado

–si pero me di cuenta que no estaría hay para ver la cara que pondría Ren al verlo- dijo triste Lory

-así que decidió decirle usted mismo- ¿*.*?

-sii, pero será más entretenido ver qué cara que pondrá ese muchacho al ver los vestidos que usara ella-

-si no me equivoco son los de la colección Evening Elegance así que deben ser vestidos de noche-

-siiiii, peroooo- decía Lory sonriendo mientras le pasaba las fotos de los vestidos que usaría la chica este se sonrojo al verlos

-pobre Ren sufrirá tortura al verla vestida así- ¬¬

Sebastián abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Ren, Maria y Kyoko estas dos ya cambiadas con ropa normal Maria con uno de sus vestidos con mucho encaje de diferentes tonalidades de azul y más o menos de volumen que parecía una muñequita de porcelana con sus cal setitas blancas con encajes de azul cielo y unos zapatitos de color azul Rey con una media cola con un moño a juego al vestido, Kyoko traía un short pequeño se mezclilla, con una blusa un poco larga de color rosa pastel que tapaba parte del short que traía un cinturón negro un poco grueso que quedaba en diagonal dejando una caída de lado con calcetas un poco largas que le llegaban 5 cm arriba de las rodilla estas del mismo color que la blusa, con unas botas de piso negras que le llegaban a la rodillas.

Los dos actores iban tomados de las manos de la niña que estaba en medio jugando a columpiarse con ayuda de las manos de ellos

-1, 2, 3- decía los dos antes de levantar a la pequeña

-wiiiii, otra vez-

-jajaja está bien María chan- dijo Kyoko entre risa, Ren estaba sonriendo, Lory miro fijamente el rostro de Ren noto que el que estaba frente a él no era REN si no aquella persona que había conocido hace 10 años.

Los dos hombres escupieron su Te al mismo tiempo al ver como se veía los tres juntos una vez más se veían como la familia perfecta, Yashiro no pudo aguantar más y saco su video cámara que siempre llevaba para grabar las escenas de Ren

-kyaaaaaa se ven tan lindos- espeto en voz baja Yashiro, Lory miro a Yashiro y no pensaba quedarse atrás rápidamente le hizo un gesto a su mayordomo el cual rápidamente trajo una cámara y tomo rápidamente fotos, los flash de la cámara de Sebastián llamo la atención de las tres personas

Ren voltio hacia donde estaban los tres hombres que estaban enfrente de ellos noto lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente se detuvo volteando a otro lado un poco sonrojado

-eh?- los miro confundida Kyoko por lo que estaban haciendo, María a ver a Sebastián con la cámara se soltó y corrió a él.

\- yo… yo quiero verla, yo quiero verla- decía saltando para tomar la cámara

-si señorita- dijo agachándose para dársela

-hoooooooo, son tan lindas!- decía en forma de chibi –mira, mira, Onee chan- dijo llevándole la cámara

-jejejeeje cierto María chan- dijo un poco nerviosa la chica

-deberíamos irnos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Ren saliendo de la oficina –hasta luego presidente-

-con permiso Presidente- dijo kyoko haciendo una fugas reverencia saliendo de la oficina

-nos vemos al rato abuelito-

-con permiso Presidente-

-Yashiro Mantenme informado- ¬¬

-sin dudarlo- ¬¬

-jejeje hasta luego- _"jejeje nunca dejas de sorprenderme muchacho hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa Kuon y todo gracias a ella. Sé que alguien estará feliz de ver esta foto"_ pensaba mientras veía la foto en la cámara María chan se veía en el aire sostenida con una mano de Ren y de la otra de Kyoko los tres sonriendo como si no existiera nade más en ese mundo. Tomo la cámara el paso a la computadora escribió un correo y la envió.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al estudio de fotografía al cual apenas llegaron fueron recibidos por un hombre de casi la altura de Yashiro de pelo oscuro, de buen ver, su rostro inspiraba confianza a pesar que se notaba de edad media este era el director Nishiki Masao el cual apenas vio a los dos actores llegar se acerco

-Buenas Tardes Ren me alegra trabajar una vez más contigo- decía el caballero con una sonrisa

-buenas tarde director Nishiki san pienso lo mismo- dijo sonriéndole

-Buenas tardes Yashiro san -

-Buenas tardes Director Nishiki san-

-Así que supongo que tú debes ser Kyouko chan-

-así es, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-es un gusto conocerte también, será un gusto trabajar contigo el día de hoy- dijo saludando a la peli naranja

-espero que cuide de mi- aun en reverencia

-será un placer Kyouko chan- dijo con una sonrisa miro a la pequeña que estaba agarrada de la falda de la chica –mmm.. y esta pequeña?- agachándose quedando a la altura de la pequeña para darle una sonrisa

-ella es María Takarada- contesto Yashiro

-Hoooo así que tú eres la nieta del Presidente Lory eres tan linda y tierna, tal y como te describió así que vienes acompañando a Kyouko chan-

-si espero que no sea una molestia- dijo la chica

-hoo no el Presidente ya me había avisado, bueno María chan es un gusto conocerte-

-es un gusto conocerlo director- dijo la pequeña imitando a su onee chan en la reverencia

El hombre le sonrió y se levantó –bueno que les parece si vamos a la oficina para plantearles la idea de la sección de fotos de hoy- dijo dirigiendo los a una puerta tras de ella estaba ya un hombre y su manager esperando. Apenas Ren paso la puerta el chico le comenzó hablar.

-hey Hola Ren, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo levantándose el chico y acercándose a Ren

-hola Nick, si desde la sección de fotografías de R´Mandy en Okinawa- dijo sonriéndole

-si, jejeje me alegra trabajar una vez más contigo-

-sí, que bueno que podamos trabajar juntos una vez más- dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras caminando hacia la mesa atrás de el venia Yashiro, atrás de este venia Kyoko con María todos fueron tomando asiento los dos manager atrás de sus representados adelante Nick, Ren y Kyoko le habían puesto una silla a María pero esta se negó y se sentó en el regazo de Kyoko

-cof cof bueno ya que están los tres modelos de Hoy quiero presentarlos bueno como los dos conocen ya Tsuruga Ren, Nick es nuestro otro modelo masculino- dijo señalando al chico después señaló a la peli naranja -y ella es Kyouko ella será nuestra modelo femenina las fotos serán para el Catalogo, y dos para la revista de modas, la fotógrafa encargada será Ichigo Hitomi, la cual estará esperándolos en el estudio, como saben los trajes serán de la colección Evening Elegance así que algunas serán tomadas en un lugar como salón de baile y dos en un balcón y una en tipo escalera elegante de fondo, las asistentes las esperan afuera para llevarlos a los camerinos bueno eso es todo los veo en 15 min- dijo levantándose y saliendo de ahí, Nick volteo y miro a la chica y sonrió al verla se levanto

-mucho gusto Kyouko, yo soy Nick….- dijo gentilmente acercándose a la chica para tomar su mano pero este nunca llego a tocar la mano ya que María tomo la mano de la chica antes que él la tomara

-Onee chan vamos ya están las asistentes esperando- dijo llevándose a kyoko de hay Ren sonrió al ver la reacción de María chan, ya que él no podía reaccionar así

-creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a cambiarnos- dijo Ren poniendo una sonrisa que hizo que Yashiro le diera un escalofrió mientras salían de la oficina

En los camerinos Ren se cambió rápidamente poniéndose un clásico chaqué acompañada con un tipo de chaquetas que son más largas por la espalda, denominadas comúnmente faldón, y que va acompañada por un chaleco para completar el vestuario todo de color negro exentando la camisa que era color blanca, los zapatos de color negro de piel con suela de cuero con la horma clásica de chaqué, con cordones. Llegaron las maquilladoras para prepararlo pero estas al abrir la puerta soltaron un gran suspiro y casi se desmayan cuando vieron al chico

-te ves bien Ren, pero aun te falta que te peinen-

-gracias si sobre eso- dijo señalando a las chicas que estaba en fase de fans al ver al joven actor

-hoo entiendo- se acercó al chico le toco el hombro y le dijo en voz baja –esperemos que Kyoko chan reaccione igual que ellas- el manager tomo aire y hablo –creo que deberían a empezar a prepararlo para la sección de fotos no creen señoritas-

Al salir se topó con Nick que traía un Clásico Chaqué de color plateado pero sin chaleco con el cabello hacia atrás se veía elegante igual que él.

Se dirigieron al estudio donde estaba el director platicando con una mujer al verla pudieron ver que se trataba de la fotógrafa

-buenas tardes Ichigo san- dijo el joven actor

-buenas tarde Tsuruga san veo que hoy también trabajaremos juntos- dijo sonriendo

-OOO Ichigo san holaaaa-

-Nick veo que hoy trabajare contigo también, hehehe veo que son mis dos modelos masculinos ahora solo falta nuestra modelo Femenina- dijo sonriendo

-hoooooooo!- se oía a uno que otro del staff –se ve hermosa- al ver a la chica –es la misma chica de hace rato- esta se acercaba rápidamente pero con un paso seguro y elegante hacia el director el cual quedo sorprendido _"Lory nunca me dijo que ella era modelo, él dijo que era una actriz novata?"_

Los dos chicos y sus manager y la fotógrafa al oírlos murmullos y ruiditos voltearon hacia donde los demás miraban vieron al directo el cual se acercaba al encuentro de una joven con cabello largo color castaño hasta la cintura en forma de bucles de un lado se veía recogido con ayuda de un broche de pedrería de color purpura dando la forma de una pequeña mariposa, un maquillaje elegante pero no tan exagerado el cual muy bien marcando sus ojos de color ámbar y sus rasgos finos y piel clara, con unos aretes pequeños pero elegantes y un collar de tres capas de pedrería negra que hacía par a la cartera de mano negra con pedrería purpura haciendo juego, con un vestido asimétrico color purpura con tres capas de Tul dándole una forma de volumen hasta llegar a la parte baja del pecho donde continuaba con un tipo ceñido de satín de corte corazón lleno de pedrería color más fuerte que el vestido, por el corte del vestido dejaba ver las piernas largas de la chida de enfrente dejando admirar los zapatos Modelo Dòrsay con unas pequeñas pedrerías en forma de lluvia para el agarre del tobillo.

-Te ves divina- dijo el director extendiendo su mano ella sonrió le tomo mano como una señorita se sociedad y este la llevo hacia la fotógrafa

-Hitomi quiero presentarte a tu modelo femenina de este día, ella es Mogami Kyouko-

-wuuuuooooooo!- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba sorprendida a la chica frente a ella, Nick estaban con la mandíbula abajo no podía creer que ella era la chica que le habían presentado hace unos minutos atrás, la manager del chico estaba sorprendida también no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, recordando lo que había dicho en el camerino a Nick se arrepentía de haberlo dicho

*** Flashback ***

En el camerino de Nick

-Cómo es posible que pongan una niña como ella se ve tan normal se perderá entre ustedes dos- decía con un tono burlón Ayaka

-jajaja si la verdad se ve como una chica normal, no tiene ningún atractivo, que decepción- decía el modelo mientras se cambiaba

-tan hermosos vestidos son los de la colección hubieran elegido a alguien más para lucirlos- decía como una niña enojada –para el colmo Tsuruga san y tu serán sus acompañantes, pero bueno ustedes resaltaran más que ella-

-aunque sabes tiene unos ojos hermosos-

-Nick ni se te ocurra- ¬¬

-que?- o.O

-ella no es tan hermosa como todas las demás chicas con las que has salido se ve que es linda debo admitirlo y más como venía vestida se veía bien pero NO es una hermosura con la que puedas salir y ser visto imagínate lo que pensaran de que te gusta lo normal-

*** EL FIN Flashback ***

Ren abrió los ojos no podía dar fe a lo que veían sus ojos esa era SU Kyoko vestida así _"esto debe ser una broma verdad, me las pagara Presidente, ahora doy FE a por que María chan se había molestado, por atrás es largo pero por delanteee! Es demasiado coqueto_", Yashiro que lo observa soltó una risita malvada y dijo en voz baja –si no reaccionas Nick san se te adelantara- ya que el muchacho iba caminando hacia donde estaba la chica.

Este al verlo camino también hacia ella pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos llegara a la chica la fotógrafa ya estaba con ella

-es un gusto y placer conocerte Mogami san- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-no el placer es mío- haciendo una reverencia –por favor cuide de mí, tratare de hacer mi mejor trabajo ya que no soy modelo-

-jejeje bueno…. ehh? que no eres modelooooo profesional perooooo…..- _"si acaba de caminar y hacer las poses de unaaaa! y no de cualquier modelo si no de una modelo muy famosa" _estaba sorprendida Hitomi

-no Kyouko chan es actriz, perdóname por no avisarte pero con el poco tiempo que me diste, pensé en que ella seria perfecta después de verla como Natsu- dijo el director Nishiki

-queeeeee? Ella es Natsuuuu!- O.O le tomo las manos a la chica –es un gustooo conocerteee soy una fiel admiradora de Natsuuu! Están perfecta… es la perfecta combinación entre la elegancia y belleza, pero nada le gana a esa sonrisaaa que demuestra dulzura pero a la vez maldad- *.*

-verdad que siii- interrumpió una pequeña voz

-Ehh? ...-

-verdad que Oneechan es la mejor-

-ho déjame presentarte a María Takarada la nieta del presidente de LME- dijo el director

-HOOOO es un gusto pequeña, y opino igual que tú de Kyouko san, esta sección de fotos será única- decía animada –todos prepárense quiero comenzar YAAAA!- decía con voz seria Hitomi mientras los del staff se apresuraban con el escenario

Yashiro se acercó con Ren a Kyoko y a María chan que estaban admirando como la chica cambiaba rápidamente de temperamento.

-Kyoko chan? Te ves muy HERMOSA verdad Ren- dijo Yashiro con estrellitas en los ojos

-si te ves muy bien Kyo… Mogami san- dijo tratando de oírse tranquilo, volteando a otro lado para evitar el contacto de ojos pero sus mejillas lo delataban, la chica soltó una pequeña risa que noto e actor ya que volteo a verla este sonrió

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa divina mirando a Ren le devolvió la sonrisa, María y Yashiro que estaban con ellos se miraron con complicidad

-Te vez increíble- dijo Nick acomodándose enfrente de ella –hace un rato no pude presentarme como se debe yo soy Nick Nakabashi es un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia como un príncipe

-Mucho gusto… yo soy..-

-la princesa de mis sueños- interrumpió el chico mientras le daba un beso en dorso de la mano, Yashiro y Ayaka en shock por lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho, Ren se limitó a poner su sonrisa falsa y a espirar esa aura oscura de muerte….

-DEJA A ONEECHAN!- dijo la niña golpeándolo haciendo que este callera de centonaso

-María chan!- O.o

-NOOO INTENTES LIGAR CON ONEE CHAN- decía enfadada la niña mientras tomaba la mano de Kyoko para llevársela a otro lado _"solo es para Ren sama" pensaba_

-María chan debes pedir perdón no está bien que te portes así- decía Kyoko tranquila mientras se ponía a la altura de ella

-pero Oneechan él quería ligar contigooooo!- decía en puchero –no quiero que se te acerque un playboy como el-

-jejeje bueno gracias Maria chan- le dijo sonriendo

-jejeje creo que le debes una a María chan, no crees Ren-

Este sonrió y contesto rápido –creo que so- Yashiro se sorprendió con la respuesta tan directa de su representado _"acaso no negara nada como siempre?"_

-Nick estas bien?- dijo ayaka acercándose al chico

-jejejejeje si, jaja veo que esa pequeña es como su guarda espaldas- decía divertido –Sera interesante esta sección de fotos-

-chicos comenzaremos por favor acérquense-

El escenario para las primeras fotos seria como en un salón atrás se podía ver unos ventanales enormes los cuales daban la ilusión de que era de noche, dando la separación década ventanal había unas masetas con muchas flores dando vida al lugar en un lado se veía una mesa con una pirámide de copas con una que otra cosa encima también con unas cuantas flores adornando la mesa.

-Chicos los quiero aquí- dijo hitomi invitándolos a subir –Tsuruga san usted colóquese cercas de la mesa, con una mano tome una copa de ahí- dijo viendo la cámara para ver cómo se miraba –Kyoko chan ponte alado de Tsuruga san quiero una pose coqueta pon la mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de él, Tsuruga san tómala por la cintura mírala como si ella fuera tu novia y no la quieres dejar ir- dijo inocentemente la fotógrafa -Nick ponte alado de Kyoko chan, imagina que estas seduciendo a la chica para que deje a su pareja- a Nick no le dijeron dos veces se puso en forma de playboy con una mirada seductora tomando delicadamente la mano libre de la chica e inclinándose hacia ella se tomaron unas 3 fotos por si acaso pero Hitomi estaba muy complacida

La siguiente foto seria en ese mismo escenario esta vez los dos chicos recargados en el marco del ventanal y Kyoko estaría en medio donde había una pequeña pared que marcaba el final e inicio de las ventanas recargada con las piernas entre cruzadas y las manos en la espalda con una sonrisa coqueta que enamoraba a cualquiera más de uno del staff suspiro por ella.

-Bien chicos cámbiense al siguiente traje- dijo Hitomi los tres hicieron caso rápidamente

Nick y Ren corrieron a sus camerinos ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se adelantara por si salía Kyoko antes que ellos.

Esta vez para Ren era un pantalón liso de vestir color blanco antiguo, con una camisa de color azul Alicia **(y siii es un color yo también me sorprendí)** con un saco color azul Rey de 2 botones color blanco, acompañado de unos zapatos de piel color café, esta vez lo peinaron de lado.

En cambio a Nick fue un pantalón liso de vestir color Bisque, con una camisa color hueso, con un saco de estampado escoses en escalas de grises claros de 4 botones, con zapatos de piel color negro, aun con su cabello hacia atrás.

Los dos managers se sorprendían con la velocidad que se vestían sus representados

-por fin llegan ya ni porque ustedes son hombres- decía juguetona Hitomi la cual se percató que los dos chicos estaban animados por Kyoko

-ooo Ren sama se ve tan guapo vestido asiii- dijo Maria chan corriendo hacia él.

-Gracias María chan pero no deberías estar con Mogami san?- dijo cargándola en brazos

-si Onee chan esta hay- dijo señalando a la chica que estaba hablando con el director y otro caballero

-esa es Kyokooo?- dijo sorprendido Nick –Ren esa chica cambia fácilmente, hace un momento se veía sorprendente pero con ese look se ve tan atrevida-

Kyoko ya estaba en el set cuando estos llegaron tenia puesto un vestido negro de satén de corte circular en el pecho, pegado al cuerpo delineando su torso dejando ver su curvas a partir de la cintura la falda era de chiffon con 9 capas bajando como escaleritas hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la rodilla con unas zapatillas de charol color negro con tacón de 6 cm, en el brazo derecho una pulsera negra de cuencas con un grosor de 5 cm, un collar de cuencas negras largo que le llegaba al ombligo, su cabello su largo llegaba unos 5 cm debajo del hombro color castaño suelto completamente pero ondulado un maquillaje un poco oscuro y alocado.

El director noto que ya había llegado los dos chicos –comencemos!- grito

Hitomi les dio las indicaciones rápidamente a los chicos ya que a Kyoko ya se las había dado

Kyoko* subió al escenario se puso delante del ventanal con piernas levemente separadas como cuando se enfrentas a alguien, puso su mano derecha como estirando su collar, mientras la otra como si estuviera escondía ya que se veía parte del brazo atrás flexionada levemente para que se viera su mano saliendo de detrás de la falda con una cara coqueta. Ren* se colocó a la izquierda como si estuviera caminado hacia ella con sus brazos flexionados como si estuviera jugando con sus manos, con una cara sexi que volvería locas a las mujeres. Nick * se puso a la derecha de ella cercas posando, con los pulgares en sus bolsillos delanteros de los pantanos mirándola seductoramente

Ren* _"Que rayos…. más te vale mantenerte lejos Nick, Kyoko es mía"_

Nick* _"debería invitarla a comer después del terminar la sección de fotos"_

Kyoko* _"vamos Kyoko eres Natsu eres Natsu"_

Hitomi comenzó a tomar las fotos –listo, Nick, Kyouko, Tsuruga san descansen mientras preparan el otro escenario-

-Onee chan estuviste increíble- gritaba alegre María chan mientras corría hacia Kyoko – También tu Ren sama estuviste genial- decía alegremente ya que este camino hacia ellas

-Gracias María chan- dijo sonriendo –te vez hermosa Mogami san- mientras la veía seductoramente.

Esta no contesto nada, se limito ha agacho la cabeza y sonrojarse. Ren sonrió como si hubiera tenido una victoria. María chan que los observaba sonrió como si hubiera descubierto el enigma más grande del mundo

Yashiro se acercó a los chicos y les paso unas botellas de agua –Kyoko chan te vez hermosa en ese vestido aunque me sorprende hace un momento tu mirada me recordó…-

-ha Natsu- dijo complementando la chica

-hee siii-

-eso fue porque el director me dijo hace un momento que debía ser coqueta, atrevida y sexy pero a la vez elegante y educada…. –

-hooo eso lo explica-

-Ren, Nick y Kyoko chan, perdone pero podría hablar con ustedes hay un cambio- dijo el director –bueno ya le habíamos comentado a Kyoko chan el diseñador de la colección estaba complacido con el trabajo y decidió agregar un vestido más así que la siguientes fotos será tomada en parejas ya que el diseñador así lo pidió-

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Nick

-por mí tampoco- dijo el caballeroso Ren

-bueno siendo así Kyoko chan, Nick vayan a cambiarse comenzaremos con ustedes ya que sus vestuarios ya están, Ren tu puedes descansar por el momento ya que el vestido que se agrego va con tu traje-

Nick y Kyoko fueron a cambiarse cuando regresaron el chico traía un pantalón de vestir liso negro de tela de satén con un saco de la misma tela con mangas de ¾ y una playera blanca con zapatos de charol negros. Ella traía el mismo peinado, con un vestido negro de Crepe en medio un listón que separaba el vestido, con un moño grande de lado sobre el listón Blanco con zapatillas de tacón bajo de charol negras.

Hitomi les pidió que subieran al nuevo escenario este era un tipo balcón con barandales tipo piedra de estilo marroquí con un hermoso paisaje atrás de árboles y flores les indico a los chicos su posición y estos se pusieron él se sentó en el barandal con las piernas abiertas ella estaría en medio con su brazo izquierdo recargándolo en su hombro derecho, reposando su cabeza en su muñeca de este brazo con el otro brazo entre lazaría sus dedos con su mano izquierda dejando reposar parte de su torso sobre él. Este tendría su mano derecha rodeándola posando su mano en su cintura y su mano izquierda estaría en el bolsillo. Ella miraría fijamente la cámara mientras él la miraba fijamente a ella

-kyaaaa!- se podía escuchar en el lugar por cómo se veían los dos juntos –se ven tan bien los dos juntos hasta parecen pareja- comentaba unos

Yashiro volteo a ver a Ren que estaba cargando a María chan en el momento se podía ver que estaba tranquilo pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de enfado y celos por la situación _"porque la debe estar viendo asiii!"_

-LISTOOOOO!- grito Hitomi – Kyoko chan ve a cambiarte-

-Ren sama necesito ir con Onee chan y tu también debes irte a cambiar- le decía la niña para que la bajara

-hoo perdón María chan anda ve con Mogami san-

-Ren debes cambiarte-

-si- dijo dirigiéndose a su camerino una vez adentro mientras se cambiaba escucho a su manager

-No deberías ponerte celoso-

-Eh -

-no te hagas, se notaba que estabas celoso mientras los veías-

-yashirooo! -

-no Ren solo fue una escena para una foto, pero que haría si hubiera sido real o que el la estuviera besando como reaccionarias a eso-

-no lo sé- dijo el actor saliendo ya vestido era un pantalón lizo color almendra pálido con una camisa azul pálido, con un saco azul marino con zapatos de piel color café y una corbata que hacia juego

Iban caminando hacia el set cuando escucharon

-Oneechan debes salir-

-no no quieroooo-

-pero todos esperan-

-no no quierooo-

-Mogami san todo está bien?- pregunto el actor

-HAAAA!- solo pudo soltar el grito antes de cerrar la puerta

-Que pasa Kyoko chan?- dijo preocupado Yashiro – Maria chan?-

-Oneechan no quiere salir!-

-porque?- dijo mirando la puerta el joven actor

-dice que le da penaaaa-

-pena?- dijeron los dos hombres mientras se miraban extrañados

toc toc toco Ren

-venga Mogami san todos son vestidos de la misma colección como te puede dar pena este si ya has usado 3 antes-

-este es diferente- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-como puede ser diferente?- peguntaba el actor

-lo es-

-Mogami san nos esperan venga sal de ahí-

-kyoko chan se les hará tarde-

Kyoko abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir a los dos hombres casi se les caía la mandíbula por lo abierta que la tenia

Ren*_ "que rayos no por favor, me quieren matar, debe de ser obra del presidente"_

Yashiro_* "hoooooo cielos por que tuvieron que __**agregar**__ ese vestido -.- Ren va a querer matar a todos los hombres"_

-ven les dije es, es penoso- dijo la chica volviendo a entrar al camerino toda sonrojada

Ren reacciono rápido –Mogami san es un trabajo, aceptaste hacer el trabajo- dijo en modo senpai ya que de ese modo ella no se negaría

La chica agacho la cabeza y asistió con ella

-bueno hay que ir y si te da mucha pena ten- dijo pasándole su saco su saco color azul marino

-gracias- dijo ella con una voz muy baja mientras se lo ponía aún seguía muy sonrojada

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el set Kyoko y Ren iban adelante, María y Yashiro que iban atrás de ellos se miraron en complicidad, María chan le hizo una mirada y el como si pudiera leer la mente asintió la cabeza y levanto su mano un poco mostrando su celular en su mano con un guante puesto, María sonrió y le hizo un gesto de muy bien.

Al llegar caminaron hacia donde estaba Hitomi, con el director y un joven que hace un rato había estado hablando con Kyoko

-o por fin llegan- dijo Hitomi

-perdonen el retraso- dijo Ren con su sonrisa encantadora

-o perdone fue mi culpa- dijo bajando la cabeza ya que no podía hacer una reverencia por lo corto del vestido

-hooo no hay problema- dijo el director –ooo cierto Ren deja te presento a Yuuta Tsubaki él es el diseñador de esta colección-

-es gusto conocerte Tsuruga Ren me encanta que tú y Nick sean los que modelen los trajes de mi colección mejores modelos no podríamos encontrar- dijo sonriendo después noto a Ren que no traía su saco y este estaba sobre Kyoko –Mogami san no me digas que te dio un poco de pena salir con el vestido-

El director y Hitomi voltearon a verla efectivamente ella estaba cubriendo el vestido para ellos también sería una sorpresa ese vestido ya que el diseñador no lo quería mostrar hasta la pasarela pero al ver a Kyoko decidió que quería una foto con ese vestido.

-perdóname pero creo firmemente que ese vestido solo se te vera BIEN a TI, como te dije antes cuando vi a tu NATSU ese vestido nació-

Con esas palabras la chica se puso el doble de roja que ya estaba, Ren se puso una mano en el cuello volteando hacia otro lado, la chica tomo aire comenzó a quitarse el saco…

Kyoko traía el pelo de color negro levemente largo pero en capas, en su cuello caía un collar con piedras azules sencillo pero elegante, sus zapatos eran botines de plataforma de gamuza azul marino, pero nadie admiraba eso todos estaban más admirados con lo que trae puesto era un vestido café de seda tenía un corte en V en los pechos dejando ver la división de estos dos, subía por el cuello solo siendo su única unión de la tela de la parte de arriba, era pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver su curva no tenía espalda la tela comenzaba una vez más en la espalda baja esa parte era entubada y terminaba un poco más debajo de sus glúteos…..

-hoooooo cielos!- dijo Hitomi fiel admiradora de Natsu –es hermosoooooo Tsubaki san!-

-verdad que si- decía el chico sonriendo

-bien escondido tenías ese diseño- dijo el director –bien que les parece comenzar por favor suban Ren, Kyouko chan-

-si- dijeron uniformemente los dos chicos

Nick que iba entrando al set ya vestido para la última foto que sería después de esa se quedó impactado al ver a kyoko vestida así –rayos porque no me toco ser su pareja con ese vestido- dijo en voz baja

Mientras iban subiendo Kyoko no se percató que una de las maderas estaba levemente levantada, se tropezó, ella ya cerro los ojos esperando golpearse contra el suelo, todo mundo corrió pero nadie alcanzo a llegar, ya que cuando llegaron ella ya estaba entre los brazos de Ren, este habilidosamente volteo a Kyoko en el aire mientras evitaba que se golpeara quedando frente a frente, (escena típica de como cuando se darán un beso chico recargando su peso de un lado sostenido a la chica para que no se golpeara quedando en posición romántica pero sin el beso)

-kyaaaaaa- chillaron algunas chicas del Staff junto con Hitomi la cual no soporto y tomo fotos, Yashiro estaba en su forma fangirl tomando fotos aun con su celular, María chan estaba sonriendo al verlos juntos.

Ren ayudo a Kyoko a incorporase –estas bien?- dijo el chico en voz baja solo para ella

–si, gracias a ti- salió de su boca en un susurro

-ESTAN BIEN!- preguntaba el director preocupado

-todo bien podemos continuar- decía Ren

Hitomi salió rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo saliendo de su forma de fan y les dio las indicaciones, Ren se sorprendió al saber que posición iban a estar y Kyoko se limitó a sonrojarse aún más…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo una disculpa por la tardanza pero bueno es que tengo un amigo (es gay jajaja) que estudia diseño de modas y este viernes pasado fue su pasarela y toda la semana pasada me dedique a ayudarle… Les seré sincera el me ayudó mucho con los diseños de los trajes que mencione y los vestidos. Antes de escribir este capítulo pensaba hacerlo sencillo pero después de ver a mi amigo y sus compañeros les tome respeto a lo que hacen y descubrí que cada cosita que el diseñador pone en el vestuario influye mucho también a los fotógrafos (si lo digo por ti amigo mío es que me sorprendió ver esa faceta tuya de profecional) que quieren sacar el mejor provecho de sus modelos para que se vean bien, soy honesta y diré que casi no me llama la atención la moda o la fotografía y lo que se tanto colores y diseños son gracias a mis hermanas mayores y mi amigo, y este último siempre me acompaña de compras ya que dice y cito sus palabras que me sé de memoria "aunque estudies medicina no significa que te vistas fachosaaaa" **

**Bueno gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos **SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, bjnarumi, brends13, CruxMarie, Yanahi U, rouus94, Maral87, UchihaMisha, Diosa Luna, usagihell34, Iralu, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Lunabsc, yacc32, Sweet.14, The Angel crimson, ep408557

**Besos y abrazos a los seguidores de esta historia Gracias TT_TT (me hacen llorar) mil gracias **SetsukaChoi, bjnarumi, mutemuia, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, YueNessa, adrySOE, , nathaly-ab, ayuzachan, Diosa Luna, sumi onechan, usagihell34, Iralu, deea93, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, chovitap, yacc32, The Angel crimson, Ryunna, whiteheart91

**También gracias a Lunabsc mi gracias por tus comentarios y a usagihell34 (Miriam) también mil gracias AMO leer sus comentarios aunque sean pocos pero son sinceros ****J**


	19. Alerta ROJA IV – Encuentro

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Alerta ROJA IV – "Encuentro"**

Ren estaba parado alado del barandal levemente inclinado hacia la derecha por culpa o "bendición" de su corbata que estaba muy bien atrapada por una pequeña pero delicada mano que lo obligaba ir hacia abajo, mientras que su brazo derecho de, él reposaba plácidamente por la cintura de la dueña de la mano que tenía su corbata presa, como un tipo de abrazo de lado que pegaba el cuerpo de su compañera al de él. La mano derecha de la chica tomaba firmemente una de las aberturas del saco del joven, este tenía su otra mano en la comisura del bolsillo del pantalón, sus rostros se veían fijamente a los ojos sus rostros estaba tan cercas que parecía que se darían un beso. Él estaba delante de la cámara pero la chica mostraba su espalda luciendo un poco el vestido de lado.

Hitomi grito –ACCIÓN- y los dos voltearon dando una mirada ferviente y llena de oscuridad y deseo. Hitomi sintió que le faltaba el aire ambos cortaban esa sustancia tan vital con solo una mirada haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

-KYAAAAAA!- gritaban tanto las chicas como lo chicos con la escena frente a ellos

-OH cielos!- dijo el director estaba impactado por la imagen

-sabía que solo ella podría lucir ese vestido- dijo Yuuta todo animado

-esto es demasiado!- decía Yashiro casi desmayándose mientras mandaba su reporte atreves de un mensaje de texto

-Onee chan es una diosa de la maldad y Ren samaaaaa! Es el único que queda perfecto para estar con ella!- decía la niña alabando a sus dos personas favoritas, esto lo dijo un poco alto para que la escuchara el chico que estaba parado alado de ella.

-ella es hermosa- dijo Nick haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la niña

-LISTOOO! Tsuruga san, Kyouko chan vayan a cambiarse para la última foto- dijo Hitomi

Lory estaba en su oficina jugando un video juego de citas

-Mi señor su celular está destellando- dijo Sebastián mientras le servía

-eh? y donde esta?-

-aquí tiene al parecer son mensajes- dijo el mayordomo mientras se lo pasaba

-Porqué cierto que hora son?-

-son las 2:15-

-o valla ya deben estar terminando….. ya llego?-

-si se encuentra en su vehículo preparando el traje-

-muy bien nos vamos en 20 min- dijo mientras abría los mensajes de texto

**Para**: Lory Takarada **hora**: 1:30 pm

**De**: xxxxnumeroEEUUxx **asunto**: MIS HIJOS

**¿Cuándo fue tomada la foto? ¿Qué está pasando ya están juntos? ¿Ha aceptado o no?**

**Para**: Lory Takarada **hora**: 2:00 pm

**De**: Yashiro Yukihito **asunto**: sección de fotos

**Este vestido usted ya estaba al tanto? (Foto adjuntada)**

-fuuuuuaaaaaa!- escupió el Té que se estaba tomando en ese momento O.O –QUE DEMONIOS!?- _"rayos Ren me va a quera matar, mmmmm…"_

-señor?-

-nos vamos en estos momentos Sebastián- dijo el excéntrico caballero levantándose de su lugar

-entendido-

-Bien tomaremos la última fotooo!- Grito Hitomi –listos los modelos?-

Salieron los tres a la misma vez Ren traía un smoking color blanco y Nick uno en color negro, mientras que Kyoko tenía puesto un vestido de noche largo de arriba tenía un rosa delicado que iba degradándose hasta quedar en color lila con unas zapatillas. Todos comenzaron a ponerse en su posición Kyoko subió 4 escalones arriba y los dos chicos estaban abajo con una rosa cada uno esperando que ella bajara

-listoooo!- grito la fotógrafa

-Gracias a todos por su trabajo- hablo en voz alta el director los 3 chicos se encaminaron a sus camerinos para cambiarse, Ren apenas termino se dirigió junto con su manager al camerino de la joven chica.

Se comenzó a escuchar música por el pasillo Ren y Yashiro sudaron en frio se imaginaban quien podría ser.

-Ren?- dijo el caballero que estaba llegando con un traje de conde

-presidente, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-o vaya pensé que el camerino de Mogami kun, estaba por aquí?- dijo el caballero meditando

-si, en realidad este que está aquí es el de Kyoko chan- dijo el chico de lentes mientras señalaba la puerta

-enserio, que bien gracias Yashiro… Ren entonces viniste a ver a Mogami kun?- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida

\- en realidad si- dijo Ren sin dudarlo

-oh!- O.O Tanto Yashiro como Lory se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Ren no lo negara se abrió la puerta

-Ren samaaaa!- dijo la pequeña que acababa de abrir la puerta

-María chan te portaste bien?- dijo su abuelo saliendo de detrás de Ren que la tenía cargada

-SI Abuelito!- dijo la niña sin bajarse de los brazos que la cargaba -¿Qué haces aquí abuelito?

-hehehe mi niña he venido por Kyoko chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba

-Presidente?- dijo extrañada Kyoko que se estaba desmaquillando –Tsuruga san, Yashiro san? Que pasa?- dijo al ver a los tres hombres entrando

-Mogami kun, Jelly te espera en estacionamiento-

-¿Qué?-

-porque Jelly Woods está aquí?- pregunto Ren

-ho solo es una ayudita que le quiero dar a Kyoko chan- dijo sonriendo –vamos que apenas te quedan 30 min para que alcances a llegar a tu compromiso-

Kyoko comprendió –entendido, muchas gracias Presidente- dijo haciendo una reverencia –con permiso- dijo saliendo del lugar

-Oneechan esperameee!- dijo la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de Ren

-María chan no puedes ir con ella- le dijo Lory mientras Yashiro detenía a la pequeña –Ren, espero que ya estés listo-

-abuelitoooo yo quiero ir con Oneechan!-

-para que?-

-que malvado Ren se te olvida que te dije que me acompañarías a un lado- dijo poniendo una cara de cachorro

-no se me ha olvidado pero pensé que sería hasta las 3 y aún falta media hora- _"necesito habla con kyoko hoy se va a reunir con la Señora fuwa" _–presidente en un momento vuelvo- dijo el actor saliendo del camerino

-haaaa- soltó un gran suspiro Lory –Yashiro-

-sí presidente-

-Como a salido la sección de fotos?-

Kyoko iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento

-Kyouko chan! kyouko chan!- se oía una voz gritando

\- Nakabashi san?-

-Kyouko chan llama me Nick- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño beso en ella

-este…- ella se sonrojo por tal comportamiento del chico –necesitabas algo?- pregunto con voz baja

-deseaba saber si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo en estos momentos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora aun sosteniendo la mano de la chica

-LO SIENTO NICK pero ella ya tiene planes conmigo- dijo una voz muy masculina mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica y se la acercaba le dio un beso rápido en la frente –nos vamos-

-Tsuruga san…- dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba

-ooo así que te me adelantaste Ren- dijo Nick viéndolo fijamente

-sí, nos vemos- dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se llevaba a Kyoko de ahí dejando a Nick sorprendido _"Ren nunca había estado interesado en ninguna modelo o aunque ella es actriz espera llegaron juntos"_

-Hola Ayaka san, ya se van- dijo Yashiro topándose con la manager en el pasillo

-Yukihito san, Buenas tardes Presidente Lory, en realidad estoy buscando a Nick, y ustedes-

-también estoy en búsqueda de Ren je je je-

-buenas tardes karishi san-

-o vaya creo que tenemos fugitivos a nuestros representados ja ja ja-

-creo que si-

Mientras caminaban se toparon con Nick que estaba en shock

-Nick aquí estabas- la manager se a cerco a el –Nick? Pasa algo-

-haa Ayaka perdón dijiste algo?-

-Nick san has visto a Ren?-

-Ren… cierto Yashiro san-

-he mande…- dijo dudoso

-desde cuando Ren… mmm… desde cuando Ren sale con Kyouko chan?-

-¿QUEEE?- dijeron los dos hombres uniformen te….

-espera Nick de que hablas? Podrías explicarte- dijo Yashiro un tanto sorprendido

-si hace un momento… yo estaba invitando a Kyouko chan hasta que llego Ren mmmm…..- se quedó pensativo un momento –o acaso son muy buenos amigos?-

-hacia donde se fueron?- dijo el manager cambiando de tema _"lo más seguro es que haya hecho algo solo para que él no la molestara como Kijima"_

-hacia el estacionamiento-

-ho gracias- dijo Yashiro dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento

-hooo Ren holaaaa! Kyoko rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la bruja al verlos acercarse al vehículo

-Tenten sama porque está aquí?-

-Darling no te dijo nada haaaaa (suspiro) bueno te explicare en un momento ponte esto- dijo dándole ropa y zapatos mientras la metía al vehículo

-Señorita Woods que está planeando el presidente?-

-jejeje no te preocupes Ren, solo es para darle confianza a Kyoko chan-

-porque?-

-hoy ella se reunirá con cierta persona y Darling solo quiere que ella se vea como es-

-que está pasando Jelly Woods?-

-ni yo misma estoy segura solo se lo necesario deberías preguntarle eso a Darling-

-creo que me tengo que ir con permiso-

-Ren samaaaa! Donde esta Onee chan!?- dijo corriendo María corriendo al chico que iba caminando hacia ellos que iban saliendo del estudio

-mmmm… ella está con Jelly Woods? Porque la pregunta?-

-es que Nick san dijo que estaba contigo?-

-hoooo eso mmmm… -

-Ren que hiciste?-

**Flash back**

-ooo así que te me adelantaste Ren- dijo Nick viéndolo fijamente

-sí, nos vemos- dijo

Comenzaron a caminar sin separarse

-Tsuruga san si alguien nos ve así podrían malinterpretar las cosa además que va a pensar Nakabashi san - dijo nerviosa la chica

-no te preocupes- le dijo al oído –además así Nick ya no se te acercara- dijo un tanto molesto y celoso

-Tsuruga san no deberías ser tan celoso- dijo resigna

-mmm…. que querías que hiciera si un chico te estaba invitando a salir o acaso querías salir con el- dijo parando en seco volteándola, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, ella cerró los ojos después de un rato los volvió a abrir

-no deberías ser celoso o acaso no confías en mí- un tanto altanera pero educada

-no comiences, quiero hablar con Kyoko no con Natsu-

-no sé de qué hablas-

-así que así vamos a jugar- dijo dándole una mirada del emperador de la noche

-tengo que ir con Jelly Woods me está esperando- dijo nerviosa

-jajaja que rápido se fue Natsu pensé que podría divertirme un poco más-

-Ren!- dijo enfadada

-vamos te acompaño, pero primero- fue lo último que dijo antes de abrasarla por la cintura mientras se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios para depositarle un cálido beso

**The End Flash back**

-nada- dijo viendo a otro lado –Presidente ya nos vamos- dijo con una sonrisa natural

-mmm chico sé que hiciste algo y no nos quieres contar- ¬¬

-mmm…. no sé de qué habla-

-huaaaa me rindo… hay que irnos, dale tus llaves del carro a Sebastián-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-

-pensabas que te podrías ir en tu propio carro- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica ¬¬ _"no puedo arriesgarme a que huyas con ella si sale algo mal"_ –bueno creo que es hora de irnos-

* * *

Kyoko

_"__Para que necesito ir con Tenten"_

-ho solo es una ayudita que le quiero dar a Kyoko chan- me dijo sonriendo –vamos que apenas te quedan 30 min para que alcances a llegar a tu compromiso- _"ya entiendo así que me quiere vestir para que vea a obasama"_

–Entendido, muchas gracias Presidente- dije haciendo una reverencia –con permiso- saliendo del lugar

Comencé a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento hasta que escuche a Nakabashi san que me hablaba, _"porque este hombre me busca y además me invita a comer…. Ren aparece siempre que lo necesito pero que va a pensar Nakabashi san"_

Cuando llegue Tenten medio ropa para cambiarme entre a cambiarme al vehículo extendí la ropa pude ver que era un vestido con mangas de ¾ con falda de vuelo de color blanco con gris con un cinturón delgado color negro el broche era una mariposa que quedaba de lado, con medias color piel y unos botines de tacón pequeño con cierre de lado el cierre tenía un pequeño broce al final de una gotita, traía una bolsa que hacia juego color negra y una pulsera rosa, me puse a la Princesa rosa para que me diera fuerza.

-veo que el vestido te queda bien- dijo tente sonriendo

-mmm… Tenten sama porque el vestido- pregunte con mi mejor cara

-jejeje Kyoko chan hoy vas a ver a las personas que te cuidaban de joven, que no-

-s si- _"talvez el presidente le habrá dicho pero porque me ponen este tipo de vestido?"_ agache el rostro

-Darling solo quiere que te vean- me dijo levantando mi cara –que vean que a pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma y que siempre has sido así- me dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño, comenzó a cepillarme el cabello puso una pequeña peineta que tenía una pequeña orquídea blanca con rosa, me puso un poco de polvo y glos cristalino en los labios esta vez no era alguien más esta vez no tenía que comportarme como alguien más…. esta vez seria yo misma! Demostrándole a oba sama que puedo quedarme aquí!

-listo nos vamos-

-¿Qué a dónde tenten?-

-yo te llevare-

\- a Nihonbashi Muromachi –

* * *

La limosina de Lory iba en tranquilidad

R -por cierto Presidente usted estaba consciente de los vestuarios que se iban a usar para la sección de fotos-

L -mmmm…- _"rayos pensé que ya se le habia olvidado"_ –yo que sepa ha salido excelente la sección de fotos- trago saliva

Y –así es Ren lo bueno es que ya termino- _"sabía que estaba molesto por ese vestido pero no se puede quejar él fue el que salió con ella o a menos que este molesto porque es una foto para la revista de modas y que los hombre vayan a ver esa foto"_

R -Presidente exactamente adónde vamos?- dijo el actor un tanto molesto mientras les dedicaba a ambos una mirada de hiriente

L -mmm… no comas ansias lo veras cuando lleguemos-

Y -si Ren además tienes libre hasta las 5-

R -mmmmm…..- _"estos dos están muy misteriosos"_

L -María chan porque no has dicho nada desde hace rato-

M -….- la niña le clavo una mirada de odio a su abuelo y a Yashiro

L-huaaaa! María chan podrás ver a tu Onee chan más al rato-

-… y yo quería ir con ella- dijo en voz apagada mirando hacia abajo sus ojos reflejaban tristeza los tres hombres la voltearon a ver

-María chan ella tiene que ir a ver a alguien importante en estos momentos para aclarar las cosas y poder continuar con su vida- decía Ren mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos

Y -….- ¬¬_ "acaso Kyoko chan le dijo algo porque no me ha contado_" pensaba Yashiro mientras lo miraba

L -….- ¬¬ _"mmm… porque tiene tanta información hasta yo batalle para conseguirla"_

-Señor ya estamos aquí- decía Sebastián abriendo la puerta

L -o vaya llegamos antes?-

S -eso parece Señor-

L -perfecto, chicos vamos-

Entraron a un restaurante acomodándose en la segunda planta en un privado que tenía un ventanal que se podía ver hacia afuera pero no hacia adentro donde tenían visión de todo el lugar

* * *

-ya estamos aquí- dijo Jelly un tanto preocupada –enserio quieres entrar sola?-

-Tenten estaré bien- dijo la joven chica con una sonrisa sincera mientras bajaba del vehículo –mil gracias por todo-

Kyoko bajo del vehículo le hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta

-Shotaro que haces aquí te dije que no era necesario que vinieras- dijo la chica al ver al cantante saliendo del restaurante

-COMO QUE NOOO VINIERA CREES QUE TE DEJARÍA SOLA EN ESTOOO! ADEMÁS DONDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?... FUI A BUSCARTE Y NO SABÍAN NADA DE TI DESDE AYER!... PORQUE DEMONIOS NO CONTESTAS EL CELULAR!-

-mmmmm….. Entonces entremos quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- dijo un tanto triste

-Kyoko- dijo un poco dolido por ver la cara de la chica que reflejaba desolación _"nunca puedo ayudarte cuando estas así solo puedo observarte" _

-te quedaras aquí?- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta que ya estaba abriendo

-no ya voy… déjame ayudarte- dijo abriendo la puerta

Los dos chicos entraron al restaurante caminaron hacia el Hoste el cual los dirigió a una mesa donde los esperaban.

-Kyoko antes de que lleguemos tengo que decirte…-

-que hace ella aquí?- dijo _"el corazón se me aceleraba sentía que me faltaba el aire ¿Por qué, porque esta ella aquí? sentía ganas de llorar no podía moverme mis piernas no me respondían"_ deteniéndose en seco al ver a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa

**Hahahaha lo sé YO también me odiooooo por dejarlo hasta aquí pero bueno gracias por leerlo el siguiente capítulo estará genialísimo!... No la había subido antes porque estaba esperando que hubiera más comentarios….**

**Gracias a:**

**usagihell34****que siempre deja comentarios te adorooo!**

**pato-hf****perdón por la tardanza pero como dije antes…**

**Ayame Mashiba****te juro que me encanto tu comentario y tus posdatas y posdatas jajajaj tomare en cuenta el "PD4" estamos para complacer :)**

**Agatasha****perdóname no pude poner a Ren en acompañarla era necesario Fuwa pero trate de compensarte con el Flash Back espero que te haya gustado…**

**Lunabsc****me caes tan bien, espero que te haya gustado la foto de ellos dos, mil gracias por siempre escribir creme que si no es por ustedes que comentan ya hubiera subido la historia en esta pag.**

**skarllet northman****cree me que te sorprenderás muchooo con esta historia **

**Bueno gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos **SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, bjnarumi, brends13, CruxMarie, Yanahi U, rouus94, Maral87, UchihaMisha, Diosa Luna, usagihell34, Iralu, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Lunabsc, yacc32, Sweet.14, The Angel crimson, ep408557

**Besos y abrazos a los seguidores de esta historia Gracias TT_TT (me hacen llorar) mil gracias **SetsukaChoi, bjnarumi, mutemuia, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, YueNessa, adrySOE, , nathaly-ab, ayuzachan, Diosa Luna, sumi onechan, usagihell34, Iralu, deea93, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, chovitap, yacc32, The Angel crimson, Ryunna, whiteheart91 **bienvenidos a: **Suqui** y **skarllet nortman** wiiiiiii gracias : )**


	20. Alerta ROJA V (ultima parte)–la verdad

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

**Alerta ROJA V **(ultima parte) **– "la verdad"**

* * *

_"__ya veo que el también vino, espero que me perdones Kyoko, por no contestar lo de tu custodia antes pero creía que eso a mí no me correspondía"_ Lory dejo salir un pesado y gran suspiro

-Le pasa algo presidente?- pegunto Yashiro que estaba sentado frente de Lory

-eh? o no no nada….. Adonde fueron María chan y Ren?.-

-o están por haya- dijo señalando hacia un lado donde estaban los susodichos observando la gran pecera que se encontraba en la habitación

-Yashiro-

-Mande-

-hubo un pequeño cambio en el plan ya que él también se presentó-

-ohh!- _"espero que no se moleste tanto Ren"_ expreso mientras veía hacia donde estaba viendo el presidente

-que hace ella aquí?-

-es lo que te quería decir- dijo el chico en un susurro solo para la chica –Kyoko si no quieres hablar con ella podemos irnos- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-está bien, necesito hablar con ella de algunas cosas o mejor dicho que me aclare sus acciones-

-que necesitas de ella? Kyoko por favor vámonos-

-No, ya está decidido- comenzó a caminar a una mesa donde estaban dos mujeres de espalda hacia ella –buenas tardes, perdonen la demora- dijo acomodándose en su asiento como toda una dama, con una dulce sonrisa muy propia de ella

-Kyoko, veo que estas tomando malos hábitos aquí, yo te enseñe que lo primordial era la puntualidad y…- dijo una de las mujeres que estaban sentadas delante de ella con una tasa de Te.

-y el bienestar de los clientes, no dejar que vieran que algo me afecte y demostrar siempre una buena cara- dijo la chica terminando la frase con una sonrisa para la señora

-veo que no lo has olvidado- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo

-No obasama, además solo he llegado 3 minutos tardes-

-minutos son minutos Kyoko recuérdalo- decía seria la madre de shou

-si perdone Obasama- dijo haciendo una reverencia como pudo por estar sentada, una vez que se volvió a incorporar de dispuso a hablar –deseaba verme-

-SI, quería ver cómo te encontrabas…..-

-me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparse-

-ya veo te ves hermosa así- dijo la señora con una dulce sonrisa mientras la miraba de arriba abajo –Kyoko, Shoutaro vengo a llevarlos devuelta a kyoto-

-QUEEEE?- esbozaron los dos jóvenes con lo declarado

-Como oyeron van a volver conmigo a casa los dos- decía muy seria

-MAMA NO ME PUEDES ESTAR PIDIENDO ESO- dijo sho golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

-Shoutaro por favor siéntate y no hagas un escándalo- dijo su madre mientras le clavaba una mirada -a un son menores de edad puedo llevarlos conmigo-

-lo siento madre pero yo me quedo, ustedes ya han….-

-lo sé ya habíamos firmado el consentimiento para que trabajaras, pero nunca dijiste que Kyoko no estaba contigo-

-obasama estoy bien- le dijo tranquilamente

-pero Kyoko chan?- la miro la señora Fuwa

-me podría decir que haces aquí?- dirigiendo su mirada a Saena _"vamos Kyoko tranquila, tranquila eres una actriz así que aplica todo tu profesionalismo no dejes ver que te afecta verla aquí, tranquila"_

-Kyoko…- dijo con una voz ahogada y preocupante Sho mientras miraba a la chica sentada a su lado

-hoo eso importa?- dijo seria con una mirada fría

-sí, se suponía que hoy vería solo a Obasama no a ti, ya que todo este tiempo no te importo reunirte conmigo-

-kyoko chan no le hables así a Saena tienes que respetarla ella es tu Madre….- dijo molesta la madre de Sho

-veo que no le has dicho nada a Obasama de lo que hiciste- dijo saliendo un poco de la actitud de Natsu

-hooo, veo que ya te informaron aunque sí que me sorprende donde está la niña llorona, ya venía preparada para lidiar con ella- decía secamente

-porque lo hiciste?, tanto te estorbo- decía ya sin mirarla a la cara

-mmmm… más bien eres una molesta equivocación del pasado-

-SAENA-

-¿Qué ella está consciente de ello, o no es así?-

-mmmm… ¿podrías decirme que tipo…- se estaba comenzando a quebrar la voz

-es custodia total- dijo la mujer rápidamente y segura se notaba que no tenía ningún arrepentimiento –ahora Fuwa san si quieres que ella se vaya a Kioto es la decisión de ella- le dijo levantándose mientras aventando un sobre amarillo al espacio vacío de la mesa donde estaba sentada Kyoko –ahora como le dije a tu jefe o nuevo tutor NO quiero que vallas por un permiso por cada tontería que hagas en ese disque trabajo- dijo alejándose de la mesa se detuvo un momento –te recomiendo que uses esos papeles-

Kyoko en un momento de arrebato tomo el sobre y se levantó de la mesa y siguió a la mujer que se estaba acercando a la puerta de salida

-podrías solo decirme para que me tuviste, si no me querías en realidad- dijo con un tono de enojo y amargo

Sho se encontraba atrás de Kyoko a una distancia aceptable seguido de su madre, mientras que por las escaleras a unos 4 metros de distancia iban bajando Lory y Yashiro ya que habían presenciado todo desde el segundo piso, todos los presentes tenían la vista atenta en ellas dos, Saena volteo ligeramente y miro a la chica a la cara

-tanto quieres saber?- dijo petulantemente

-no crees que sí no quisiera saber, no te lo estaría preguntando- dijo firmemente Kyoko

-porque, cuando murió tu padre, ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo y no se me permito ABORTARTE-

Kyoko se quedó inmóvil no hacia ninguna reacción de su parte estaba dándole la espalda a todos, nadie podría ver que expresión estaba remarcada en su rostro, solo vieron como la mujer que respondía al nombre de Saene hacia una leve sonrisa como de alivio y daba la vuelta saliendo de ahí.

-Kyoko- dijo cautelosamente Sho sin moverse del lugar no tuvo respuesta alguna

María chan junto con Ren habían bajado a alcanzar a Lory y Yashiro que se había levantado repentinamente de la mesa y salido corriendo hacia abajo, cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban lo únicas palabra que Ren pudo alcanzar a escuchar con claridad y aun retumbaban en su cabeza fueron las de esa mujer _"no se me permito ABORTARTE, ABORTARTE, ABORTARTE"_

-ONEECHAN!- grito la niña corriendo hacia ella mientras lloraba

-María chan!?- dijo saliendo de trance mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pequeña que se había aferrado a ella mientras lloraba _"que hace ella aquí, no no no kami sama si ella está aquí significa que ellos también"_

-Kyoko chan- escucho la voz de Lory con un tono tierno, tuvo que tomar aire y tragarse todo lo que sentía en ese momento no podía dejar que nadie la viera así y si era necesario usaría todos sus dotes como actriz

-obasama fue un gusto volverte a ver- dijo con voz tranquila sin voltear atrás

-lo mismo digo Kyoko, sabes que eres bienvenida aun a Ryokan-

\- presidente podemos hablar después ya voy tarde a la grabación de Box R así que con permiso- dijo saliendo del lugar aun abrazando a María ya que se había aferrado a ella -supongo que usted debe ser la señora Fuwa- dijo Lory cortésmente

-así es y usted?-

-Takarada Lory actualmente el tutor legar de Mogami Kyoko gusto en conocerla- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-el gusto es mio-

-Me preguntaba si tiene un momento para hablar- dijo señalando las escaleras

-está bien- dijo siguiéndolo, Lory se detuvo alado de Ren le dijo unas palabras al oído y continuo su camino

Sho estaba viendo la puerta serio, Ren comenzó a camina hacia ella seguido de Yashiro

-Tsuruga Ren- dijo Sho en voz baja cuando él iba pasando alado

-que necesitas Fuwa san?- se detuvo un momento pero nunca hizo contacto visual

-yo no puedo cuidarla, ella no muestra ningún sentimiento enfrente mío siempre se esconde para llorar….. Pero contigo es diferente…..- dijo serio y con voz baja con un poco de enojo y celos pero tranquila

Yashiro se sorprendió ante las palabras de Fuwa _"que acaso está admitiendo su derrota ante Ren o tanto le preocupa Kyoko"_

-no es mi intención dejarla SOLA!- comento Ren continuando su camino –vamos Yashiro-

-ho ya voy- salieron, afuera estaba esperando Sebastián con el carro de Ren preparado para partir. Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha

-Ren, Kyoko chan camino hacia el otro lado-

-lo se Yashiro, pero son las 4:20 además en estos momentos ella esta con María chan- dijo mientras miraba el camino

-cierto, la sección de fotos de la campaña de perfumenes…. pero crees que Kyoko chan estará bien-

-eso espero- dijo con voz temblorosa y frunciendo el ceño _"porque tuvo que ir con él, además a ver a esa tipa que se atrevió a decirle eso maldita sea, cálmate Kuon. Tengo que terminar rápido para ir la a recoger, Presidente cuídela"_

-Ren que te dijo el presidente?-

-solo que Kyoko estaría en su mansión y que la recogiera hay-

-mmmm…- ¬¬

Ren "UNO, DOS, TRES,"

-le acabas de decir Kyoko en lugar de Mogami san!- O.o

-Yashiro-

-ahora solo debes animarte a llamarla asiii frente a frente- decía en forma de fangirl

-Yashiro-

-Peroo… REN- dijo en seco

-qué pasa?-

-sé que se oirá feo, pero creo que Kyoko chan debería….-

-por favor no lo digas- dijo en suplica

-Ren sé que te duele pero…-

-lo sé, sé que será lo mejor para ella, pero no quiero dejarla ir Ahora que la tengo-

-Ren- dijo mirándolo tristemente -¿Qué paso en Guam esta ultima vez?-

Soltó un gran suspiro -Yashiro yo me le confesé-

-¿Qué?-

**Bueno gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos **SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, bjnarumi, brends13, CruxMarie, Yanahi U, rouus94, Maral87, UchihaMisha, Diosa Luna, usagihell34, Iralu, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Lunabsc, yacc32, Sweet.14, The Angel crimson, ep408557

**Besos y abrazos a los seguidores de esta historia Gracias TT_TT (me hacen llorar) mil gracias **SetsukaChoi, bjnarumi, mutemuia, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, YueNessa, adrySOE, , nathaly-ab, ayuzachan, Diosa Luna, sumi onechan, usagihell34, Iralu, deea93, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, chovitap, yacc32, The Angel crimson, Ryunna, whiteheart91 Suqui** y **skarllet nortman** wiiiiiii gracias : )**


	21. Decisiones

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

**noooo malvadaaaa Saena como se atreve a decir que kyoko le trae mala suerteee ella es solo la culpableee perdón perdón me motivo ahora a esperar el 225 el 06/20.**

**Tuve que subir el capítulo antes ya que no estoy consciente de cuando vuelva ya que me voy una temporada, je je hasta me siento Bob esponja creo que iré en el camión diciendo "la convención, la convención" bueno con eso dicho Gracia y cuídense ;)**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA

* * *

**Decisiones **

Rumbo al estudio de "Box R" se detuvieron en un parque ya que la pequeña seguía llorando y aferrándose a ella.

-whua whua whua-

-María chan- dijo con voz tierna y dulce

-Whua whua whua-

-María chan- dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña –vamos María chan no llores-

-Whuaa! Whuaaaa-

\- María chan no llores-

-whuaaaa Oneechan yoo ….. Yo si te quierooo muchooo….. Esa mujer…..-

-María chan….- las lágrimas amenazaban salir así que se acercó y abrazo a la pequeña -GRACIAS- estuvo abrazándola un rato hasta que recordó que debía ir al estudio comenzaron una vez más su camino al estudio, ya más tranquila las dos

-Buenas tardes-

-Kyouko chan bienvenida-

-kyoko senpai- decía Amamiya acercándose a ella –Hola María chan-

-hola-

-Kyoko senpai debes irte a cambiar-

-está bien, María Chan te quedas aquí o vas conmigo-

-mmmm…. –

-NO te preocupes Kyoko senpai, yo me encargo de María chan

-jeje está bien- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-KYOKOOO!- dijo corriendo animado

-Buenas tardes director Annaka-

-veo que ya estas mejor, lista para hacer las últimas escenas de "Box R"-

-SI, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-muy bien ve a cambiarte mmmmm…..- se quedó viendo ala pequeña pequeña que estaba atrás de ella tomando su mano –Kyoko acaso has secuestrado ala pequeña?-

-hee?- miro adonde apuntaba –hoo NO, ella es María chan-

-hooo hola María chan-

-hola-

-mmm.. Eres fiel admiradora de Box R? María chan- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza –ho así que has venido a ver sus últimas escenas- decía con grandeza

-no-

-no?-

-vine a ver a oneechan actuar-

-Oneechan?- se quedó pensativo 1, 2, 3, -QUE ES LA HERMANITAAAAA KYOKOOOOOO!- O.O

-director ella es la nieta del Presidente de LME y solo vino acompañando a kyoko senpai-

-HAAAA! Así que has venido a ver a Natsu?-

-SIIII-

-jejeje es tu personaje favorito?-

-claro-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por queeeee! Por dónde empezar ella es todo una dama oscura, su sonrisa malvada están hermosa que congela cualquier corazón, su mirada están penetrante yyyy no solo esooo ellaaaa es MIIII ONEECHAN- decía animada

Kyoko iba caminando hacia su camerino con el sobre en sus manos, al llegar rápidamente dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y se cambió a su uniforme, se colocó enfrente del espejo –eres Natsu, eres Natsu- se decía con los ojos cerrado, una vez que los abrió su mirada cambio ya no era kyoko era Natsu salió con el particular caminar de Natsu. Se dirigió al set donde estaban los demás.

El director la vio entrar –ya está todo listo comenzamos a grabar en 5- TODO EL STAFF comenzó a andar de un lado a otro para estar listos –chicas en su posición-

-si-

María chan estaba animada y feliz viendo como hacían todas las escenas, Kyoko se esforzaba por lograr las tomas a la primera y avanzar lo más rápido que pudieran sus escenas, estaba tan metida en su papel que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor hasta que el director gritaba –corte- ella salía de su transe –tomen 10 min, mientras se prepara el siguiente escenario-

-Kyoko senpai?- dijo Amamiya agitando su mano de un lado a otro frente a la cara de la chica en trance

-mm… hoo Chiori chan que pasa?-

-Senpai se encuentra bien?-

-hee sii?- dijo tratando de dar una sonrisa tímida –porque la pregunta?-

-desde hace rato, te has estado yendo de este plano, no es que diga que está mal, porque está haciendo un excelente trabajo pero.. _"no se siente ella en presencia"_ -

-pero?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Olvídelo Kyko senpai debe ser mi imaginación _"si probablemente sea eso"_-

-Oneechan lo has hecho genial-

-María chan… Sebastián?-

-Buenas noches Mogami sama

-Onee chan.. Sebastián ha venido a recogernos… aun que ha llegado antes-

-hooo está bien- _"a recogernos? creo que prefiero caminar"_

-chicos ya está todo listo, prepárense- dijo el director y todos volvieron a sus posiciones para seguir grabando

Ya eran pasadas de las 10:30 de la noche

-excelente trabajo a todo el mundo, mañana continuaremos grabando-

-sii-

-mañana comenzaremos a las 9 de la mañana, no lleguen tarde!- Gritaba el director

-Mogami sama, ya está lista?-

-he Sebastián, y María chan?-

-se ha quedado dormida así que la he llevado al auto-

-es mejor que la lleves a casa, yo puedo caminar…-

-Lo siento Mogami sama, pero el presidente desea hablar con usted-

-hee? Conmigo?-

-si-

-mmm…. está bien solo recojo mis cosas- camino hacia el camerino, su puso nuevamente la ropa que esa tarde la bruja le había dado, se pudo de frente a un espejo _"Darling solo quiere que te vean- me dijo levantando mi cara –que vean que a pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma y que siempre has sido así"_

–que me vean?- se miró en el espejo fijamente

–acaso quieren que vean que sigo siendo una niña aburrida y llorona- dijo en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño _"hasta ella misma dijo que iba preparada para lidiar con mi yo llorón , uuff, Cómo si no supiera como pensaba reaccionar, daba igual si lloraba enfrente o no de ella, a ella solo le importaba deshacerse de mi"_

toc# toc# toc#

\- Está bien? Mogami sama?- preguntaba Sebastián desde el otro lado de la puerta

-haa aa- esa voz la, regreso a la realidad se miró y tenía unos pequeños ríos con trayectoria, se limpió rápidamente el rostro se aplicó un poco de base para disimular su rostro

toc# toc# toc#

-Mogami sama?-

-y… ya voy- se detuvo vio el sobre amarillo –es mejor que me lo lleve- lo tomo y lo puso dentro del bolso.

-estoy lista-

-por aquí- le dijo dirigiéndola al estacionamiento

* * *

Ren había llegado a su sección de fotos, atosigado por su manager todo el camino hasta ahí

**Flash Back**

Ren soltó un gran suspiro -Yashiro yo me le confesé-

-¿Qué?- ¬¬ -me estas bromeando?-

-Mmmmm…. no-

-iiiii- decía en forma de fangirl

-¿iii que?- ¬¬

-¿Qué paso?-

-mmmm….- ¬¬

-ha no, no te atrevas, estado esperando todos estos meses esperando a que tengas valor para declararte, así que no me salgas con eso Ren-

-ooh ya llegamos- dijo aparcando rápidamente el vehículo

-ha no de esta no te escapas Ren- le dijo antes de que bajaran del vehículo

**Fin de Flash Back**

Su manager había cumplido su palabra cada descanso, cada momento, cada oportunidad que tenía lo abrumaba con preguntas sobre su confesión

-Recuerdo que cuando te hable a Guam para saber cómo estabas…. en ese momento estabas con Kyokoo chan!-

-mmm…- _"cierto hasta ahora estuvo entretenido con la sección de fotos, que se le había olvidado esa conversación"_ –uff- dejo salir un suspiro largo y pesado toda la tarde tuvo que poner su mejor cara y ser profesional _"como estarás?"_

-Ren este era el último trabajo- le dijo mientras iban saliendo del estudio rumbo al estacionamiento

-por fin ha sido una tarde muy ajetreada-

-ya deja de fingir- ¬¬

-eh?- puso una cara de inocente

-yo puedo tomar un taxi-

-Yashiro- O.o

-crees que no me daría cuenta de que estas preocupado por kyoko chan- ¬¬ -Ren, Ren- decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –te conozco tan bien amigo, además yo también estoy preocupado por ella… ella es como mi Imoto….. y no te negare que deseo ir a verla…. pero estoy consciente que el que debe estar con ella en este momento eres tu-

-Yashiro- le dijo dándole una sonrisa –Gracias-

-Más te vale cuidarla, mi pequeño Ren- dijo caminando a la parada de Taxis donde convenientemente ya estaba uno esperando por él, se detuvo en la puerta del auto y voltio a ver al actor –esta vez mas te vale contarme todo mañana, por cierto despeje tu horario hasta las 10 de la mañana- dijo eso ultimo subiendo al taxi...

* * *

-Buenas noches Presidente-

-buenas noches Moga..-

-por favor no, llámeme solo Kyoko- le dijo con una sonrisa amarga

-está bien Kyoko chan- la miro con tristeza dándole una sonrisa cálida –pequeña sabes que puedes contar conmigo?-

-gracias presidente- miro su bolsa y vio el sobre –Presidente, ella me dio este sobre- dijo pasándole el sobre

Levanto la ceja en forma de duda –dejas que lo abra?-

Ella asintió, entre lanzo sus manos y agacho la cabeza como un niño regañado, abrió el sobre y saco un par de papeles los comenzaba a leer _"como una madre puede hacer esto a una dulce chica como kyoko, no le basta culparla, negarla y abandonarla, se por qué la dejo con los Fuwa, pero llegar a estos extremos" _

**Flash Back**

-y bien que necesita hablar conmigo- dijo la señora seriamente

-hoo?-

-no creo que solo me haya pedido acompañarlo a tomar una tasa de Te-

-es sobre Kyoko chan y su relación con Saena san- suspiro –esa pequeña sé que nunca me dirá toda la situación, ¿podría ser tan amable y explicarme como Kyoko chan termino con ustedes?-

-para eso tendría que explicar la vida de Saena en kyoto-

-no hay problema tengo bastante tiempo- dijo dándole un sonrisa amable

Ella sonrió con una mirada triste –todo comenzó con la muerte del padre de Kyoko-

La señora Fuwa comenzó a platicar un poco del pasado de Saena y de kyoko

**Fin del Flash Back**

-kyoko chan sabes que son estos papeles- la miro seriamente

Ella negó con la cabeza –n..no-

-deseas que te diga-

-yy….yo, no sé- dijo poniéndose las manos en la frente y los codos en su regazo –tengo miedo de saber-

\- es normal tener miedo Kyoko chan-

-pe… pero- cerraba los puños más fuerte haciendo presión en sus ojos

-pase lo que pase ya no estás sola-

-….-

-bueno quieres saber ¿que son estos papeles?-

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-es la papelería, para el cambio de apellido…- se detuvo miro a la chica para evaluar su reacción una vez más continuo –también están los papeles restantes para la custodia total…. y hay otros pero estos son para la emancipación y aquí en Japón no creo que te ayude mucho-

La chica estaba encerrada en su mundo _"vamos no llores, no llores, no llores, no llores, no llores, no llores"_

TOC# TOC# TOC#

-que pasa?-

-ya está aquí-

-hazlo pasar- dijo viendo con compasión a Kyoko que estaba hecha ya bolita en el sofá sumida en sus pensamientos

-Buenas noches Pres…- se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente del presidente, este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara dónde estaba

-Kyoko chan- comenzó a decir dulcemente, cerró los ojos tomo un gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó tranquilamente y volvió a hablar –Kyoko chan-

-Kyoko chan- esta vez tuvo una reacción de parte de ella

-solo tú puedes tomar la decisión, pero debes estar segura de ella-

-Yy… yo- dijo en voz baja y quebrada, movió sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma como si le faltara calor

Lory la miro estaba pálida y sus ojos rojos donde estuvo tratando evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan, era como ver a un gatito herido y con miedo, arrinconado sin saber a dónde ir, no pudo seguir viéndola directamente asique ladeo el rostro _"Tan pequeña kyoko chan y todo lo que te ha pasado, yo estaba ansioso por ver como abrías ese telón pero el destino se empeña en demostrarte lo contrario"_

Ren no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo tenía en su cabeza que Kyoko estaba sufriendo, ella sufría y sufría demasiado. No sabe como pero su cuerpo se movió solo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parado alado de ella su mano se dirigía a tocarla, se detuvo en seco, Lory lo vio con su visión periférica, se levantó camino hacia el –cuídala- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y saliendo del lugar.

Siguió a Lory con la vista hasta que cerró la puerta –kyo… Kyoko- vasilo en llamarla

Ella no se movía tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazándose

intento una vez más, -kyoko- se acercó y le toco el hombro, ella abrió los ojos sus ojos comenzaron a liberar se las lágrimas que estuvieron aprisionadas todo este tiempo.

-Re…. Ren- ella seguía abrazándose

_"__Kyoko me duele verte así"_ se fue agachando poco a apoco y la abrazo _"esta tan fría" _

–hua Re…- le tomó por sorpresa

-ssshhhhh…..- le dijo asegurando su agarre, ella se comenzó a mover un poco para liberar sus brazos una vez cumplido su objetivo, cuidadosamente los fue pasando por el cuello del guapo actor. Él bajo los brazos posicionándolos de forma que le fuese más fácil tomarla en brazos, la levanto y la sentó en su regazo, ella lo tenía fielmente abrazado por el cuello acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que ofrece el cuello con ayuda del hombro

-Por… porque?...- decía en sollozos –me dijo eso…..-

-…..-

-estoy sola…-

-eso nunca, yo estoy aquí para TI- dijo pasándole una mano por su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente –tranquila- ella seguía sollozando en su hombro

El tiempo parecía que se detenía, ninguno de los dos deseaba moverse, ella se sentía segura y protegida en ese lugar y él tenía la certeza de que estaba protegida entre sus brazos él no quería que nada malo le pasase. Entre pequeños besos en la frente y caricias sobre su cabello acompañadas de dulces palabras de parte de él, ella pudo tranquilizarse y dormir un poco.

-es mejor que te lleve a descansar, mi dulce princesa- dijo acomodándole un mechón que vagaba por su frente

Se levantó con ella en brazos y camino hacia la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Lory recargado en la pared frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero movía la cabeza como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo.

-veo que se a tranquilizado- dijo incorporándose

-ha estado aquí todo este tiempo presidente-

-…..-

-jaja Me la llevare a descansar- soltó una sonrisa ligera

-no te preocupes muchacho ya están preparadas las habitaciones-

-no quiero ofenderle por su hospitalidad, pero me sentirá más cómodo llevándola al departamento aun necesito hablar con ella- el pobre muchacho no se quitaba de la cabeza todas las palabras tanto de esa mujer como las de su manager

Lory se acercó a ellos miro a los ojos a Ren por unos segundos, después los cerro un momento mientras soltaba un gran suspiro –Ren-

-¿Qué pasa?…-

-no sé si estas al tanto pero Kuu y yo le hemos ofrecido….-

-lo sé, se todo el motivo y también le debe dar la respuesta el sábado-

-¿…?- O.o _"como sabe acaso Yashiro le ha contado algo?"_

-ella me lo comento en el viaje- dijo adivinando los pensamientos que pasaban por el hombre

-te seré honesto esperaba que ella no se fuera…. pero…..-

-por favor no lo diga-

-lo siento muchacho, pero creo que es lo mejor para ella en estos momentos-

-hasta mañana Presidente-

-hasta mañana-

Ren comenzó su caminar hasta su auto coloco tranquilamente a Kyoko en el lado del copiloto la aseguro, prosiguió a subir una vez listo comenzó a andar hacia su destino. Todo el camino, pensaba sobre que decir le a ella, su corazón le dolía no soportaba verla sufrir, pero sentía más pesar al saber que Lory y Yashiro tenían razón.

-hmamh-

-hola- dijo cálidamente

-hola-

-ya más tranquila-

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-bueno ya casi llegamos- continuo el camino en silencio

-porque estamos en tu departamento?-

-tengo que hablar contigo-

-mmm…. temía que dijeras eso-

-vamos arriba- dijo saliendo del automóvil camino hacia el otro lado abrió la puerta le dirigió la mano ella delicadamente puso su mano sobre la de él este aprovecho y entre laso sus manos, caminaron tomados de la mano, aun en el elevador ellos nunca separaron sus manos hasta llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta se dirigieron a la sala en ese momento rompieron el contacto con sus manos ella se sentó en el sofá, él la siguió y se sentó frente de ella sobre su mesa de centro.

La miro fijamente ella estaba arrinconada en el sofá se veía con miedo –kyoko-

-ma… mande-

Él se inclinó hacia ella le tomo la mano la iba acerco a su boca iba a besar su mano antes de que esta llegara a su destino se detuvo -¿Por qué fuiste a restaurante con él a verla y no me dijiste a mí que te acompañara?-

Ella levanto la cara mostraba sorpresa por la pregunta se encontró con la mirada de él se veía que estaba preocupado por ella

-este… yo no.. Él…. decidió… yo no sabía… obasama quería veme…. ella estaba… los papeles….. Firmar…– decía desesperada con voz baja y agitada no podía formular una respuesta coherente, mientras iba colocando una de sus manos para sostener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

-no te esfuerces, solo quiero saber si estás bien?- ella lo miro a los ojos en esos ojos ámbar podía reflejarse el deseo de llorar, la tristeza en su corazón, el chico le dedico una sonrisa triste

-Ren- dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, el gustosamente la recibió entre ellos -PERDONAME- una vez más comenzaba la amenaza de las lagrimas

-no hay nada que perdonar- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente se levantó de la mesita y se sentó con ella alado en el sofá. La estuvo consolando hasta que se tranquilizó –ya estas mejor-

-si-

-Kyoko…..- dijo con dolor -sabes que TE AMO…- continuo remarcando las ultimas palabra con calidez –¿sabes que no te diría o haría algo que sé, que te lastimaría?- dijo cerrando los ojos y pegando sus frentes

-R…REN- dijo asustada ya que él la abrazo con más fuerza y acomodo su cabeza en sus hombros

-no me odies….. Por favor!- le dijo levantándose y acomodándose frente a ella la miro su cara expiraba tristeza

-¿por…-

-sshh…- le coloco suavemente un dedo en sus labios –Sé que aún no estas segura de irte….-

-R..Ren..-

-Por favor, deja que termine- dijo en forma de súplica sus ojos reflejaban dolor, soltó un suspiro –Kyoko, creo que lo mejor para ti es ir-

Ella lo miro con miedo sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse –También me quieres abandonar-

-NOOOOOOO- la abrazo y la comenzó a besar las mejillas, la frente para terminar con un beso lleno de amor y calidez en sus labios –no, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso ¿entendiste Kyoko?- expreso con firmeza

-entonces porque quieres que me vayaa!- dijo llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza

* * *

_"__mmmm…. porque hay luz en el estudio"_

-abuelitoooo!-

-hola mi niñaaa! ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas?- _"son las 2:30 ¿debería seguir dormida no?"_

-mmm…. me dio sed-

-hooo y ya fuiste por el vaso de agua- le dio una cálida sonrisa

-siiiii- la niña observaba a su abuelito y noto que estaba preocupado

-¿Qué pasa abuelito?-

-dime María-Chan quieres ir a visitar a tu papa a estados unidos, junto con tu onee-chan-

-mmmm… si me agradaría pero como ayudara eso a Onee-chan a estar con Ren sama-

-Creo que hasta Ren está de acuerdo con eso-

-¿Qué porque acaso no ama a Oneechan?-

-Claro que la ama por eso sé que la dejara ir- _"ya que si se sigue quedando en japon podría seguir topándose con ella y le seguiría haciendo daño lo mejor es que este lejos de Mogami Saena" _-¿tú quieres mucho a Kyoko chan?-

-si, yo quiero que ella sea Feliz, pero sabes abuelito, Oneechan estaba muy triste por las palabras que dijo esa malvada mujer en la tarde- dijo mientras se colocaba sobre las piernas de su abuelo para acurrucarse

-enserio-

-siiii, aunque ella no quería llorar, asique yo llore por ella- dijo más soñolienta…

-hoooooo eres una buena niña María chan jejeje- dijo acomodándola para que se quedara dormida por fin –buenas noches María chan-

**Bueno gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos **SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, bjnarumi, brends13, CruxMarie, Yanahi U, rouus94, Maral87, UchihaMisha, Diosa Luna, usagihell34, Iralu, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Lunabsc, yacc32, Sweet.14, The Angel crimson, ep408557 **y una calida Bienvenida a: **Shiho-Akemi y krncr

**Besos y abrazos a los seguidores de esta historia Gracias TT_TT (me hacen llorar) mil gracias **SetsukaChoi, bjnarumi, mutemuia, rouus94, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, YueNessa, adrySOE, , nathaly-ab, ayuzachan, Diosa Luna, sumi onechan, usagihell34, Iralu, deea93, , lobozolitario, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, chovitap, yacc32, The Angel crimson, Ryunna, whiteheart91 Suqui**, **skarllet nortman, Shiho-Akemi **y** Zakura Kinomoto **wiiiiiii gracias : )**


	22. Di que paso?

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Di que paso?**

REN

-entonces porque quieres que me vayaa!- dijo llorando y abrazándome con fuerza la camisa

-kyoko- la comencé a rodear su espalda con los brazos y la atraje más hacia mí –por favor, no pienses, que yo quiero que te vayas lejos de mi…- tome aire no podía continuar hablando, solo quería tenerla en mis brazos para siempre, _"solo quiero protegerla"_ –solo que, creo que lo mejor para ti es estar lej ….-

-Ren…. yo no quiero ir me…- me interrumpió, tratando de alejarse lo necesario para verme a los ojos, sentía que me apuñalaban el corazón, su mirada me recordaba a la niña que conocí ya hace más de 10 años, ha esa pequeña que trataba de consolar, cada vez que la veía así.

-Kyoko escucha me por favor- en mi cabeza se me venían miles de ideas para evitar que se fuera, pero esa no era la idea, si las circunstancian hubieran sido diferentes, por desgracia no lo son nos tocó vivir esta, trate de calmarme –necesitas tiempo para que sanen tus heridas-

-pero…-

-sé que eres fuerte, pero cada vez que te la topas sales muy herida y lo mejor es que estés lejos de ella por un tiempo…-

-Re…Ren- su mirada mostraba a una chica que definitivamente no era la de siempre alegre, tranquila, entusiasta, apasionada, ninguna de esas cosas se mostraba en su lugar era alguien triste, apagada –perdóname- agacho la mirada y se alejó a un más de mi pero esta vez saliéndose de mi alcance

-ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar..- hablaba mientras trataba de volverla a alcanzar y colocarla en mis brazos, pero se comenzó a alejar más de mí, poniéndose en el otro extremo del sofá

-ya sabía que lo mejor era esa opción- comenzó hablar con una voz apagada pero sería –es mejor que me vaya- la vi levantarse de su lugar, _"nooooooooooooo! Que pasa? como se pudo volver la situación así? que debería hacer?"_ mi cerebro reacciono menos rápido que mi cuerpo.

-KYOKOOO!- me levante de golpe, _"en que momento cruzo toda la sala"_ ella estaba parada en la puerta de salida, se detuvo en seco cuando me escucho

-Tsuruga san-

-kyoko, no lo mal interpretes- _"Tsuruga san o no, no, no esto esta mal"_

-creo que has dejado todo claro- dijo con una voz inundada de tristeza

-no, no lo parece- comencé a caminar hacia ella -Kyoko, POR FAVOR, MIRAMEEEE- me estaba comenzando a desesperar, la intente abrazar pero ella dio un paso atrás aun sin mirarme al a los ojos

-Tsuruga san ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya haaa….- vi como pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas y caía al suelo –jejeje sabes que irónico en realidad no tengo a donde ir-

-Kyoko-

-todo el día pensé y pensé- su voz se oía quebrada -mi existencia ya es negada por mi única familia, realmente no tengo a **nadie** en Japón, dicen que no estoy sola pero en realidad ni siquiera debí existir-

Mi corazón comenzó a doler al grado que sentía que lo estrujaban hasta dejar de latir _"mi dulce Kyoko, al diablo, amo a Kyoko y no dejare que ella piense que ella no debe existir, sé que es mejor que se vaya pero si ella no lo desea, entonces me encargare de cuidar de ella y demostrarle que no está sola"_

-Kyoko- la tome de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mí, la abrace –por favor, no pienses así, siempre me tendrás a mí, perdóname no volveré a mencionarlo y dejare que tu decidas, creme, que si no pensara que es mejor para ti, no me atrevería a mencionarlo, tú lo sabes bien yo, no deseo dejarte ir de mi lado-

**Flash Back**

-Pero….- repitió el –dime Kyoko que te detiene?, ¿porque no quieres estar a mi lado?- dijo un poco preocupado

-Tsuruga san…. yo…yo- decía la chica con una voz llena de tristeza –yyo… no estoy….-

Ren se levantó del sofá y se puso enfrente de ella –Por favor, dímelo- dijo en forma de suplica

-Tsuruga san- "vamos kyoko dime" pensaba Ren mientras la escuchaba –yo tengo miedo- sus ojos reflejaban temor

-yo nunca te dañaría apropósito-

-mmm….-

-Kyoko yo te AMO-

-yo también te amo- dijo sonrojada después de unos segundo su mira cambio a nerviosismo y su sonrojo desapareció -además otoo san….. Me pidió que me fuera a….-

-A?-

-mm….-

-kyoko?-

-ufff- u.U –¿Qué me fuera a vivir con ellos?-

-¿Qué?- _"ho no, no no debe ser una broma, apenas me entero que soy correspondido y ella…."_

-el presidente me ha dicho que el arreglara todo apenas me decida-

-tu deseas irte?- _"por favor kami sama que diga que no, que diga que no"_

-no lo sé- dejo dudosa tenía la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo temblaba

Ren tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la abrazo fuertemente –yo aceptare, lo que tu decidas, apoyare tu decisión sea la que sea- hizo una pequeña pausa –pero decidas lo que decidas no me alejes de ti- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –TE… AMO..-

-Y…. YO…. A…. TI- dijo completamente sonrojada.

Ren alejo un poco a kyoko tomo su barbilla y la levanto levemente para verse a los ojos, mientras su otro brazo descansaba levemente flexionado sobre el hombro de la chica

-Kyoko ¿quieres ser…?-

**The end Flash Back**

* * *

Ren tenía abrazada a kyoko, evitando cualquier escape de su parte

-Tsuru…-

-por favor no me llames por mi apellido, o con honoríficos, me haces sentir lejos de ti, lo sabes- ella comenzó a hundirse más en el pecho del chico, sin decir palabra estuvo un rato así. El la tomo en sus brazos y le deposito un beso en su frente

-es hora de dormir ha sido un largo día- dijo llevándola a la habitación de huéspedes, la sentó en la orilla de la cama –Kyoko, solo quiero que estés bien- la miro ella seguía sin decir nada, le acarician la cabeza como cuando ella era Setsu –sabes dónde está todo… descansa- camino hacia la puerta y tomo el picaporte.

-no te vayas- dijo la chica más como un susurro al aire _"no quiero estar sola, no quiero que me dejes sola"_, él logro escuchar claramente lo que dijo, soltó el picaporte y volvió asía ella

-quieres que me quede contigo?- dijo dudoso

Ella asintió sin aun verlo, se sentó a su lado le paso su brazo por la espalda y tomo su hombro y se dejó ir hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama, ella se acurruco como una pequeña mientras usaba su brazo como almohada le paso su otro brazo sobre la cintura acercándola más dejándolo ver su rostro que estaba entrando a mundo de los sueños _"maldición eres tan linda" _la mantuvo así hasta que se durmió completamente, la acomodo bajo las sabanas, se levantó y rápidamente fue apagar las luces del departamento y regreso a recortarse a su lado mientras la abrazaba y a los minutos cayo en el tren de Morfeo.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por el ras de las cortinas, llegando un poco de ella al rostro de Kyoko

-mham…..- Kyoko comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por la luz en su rostro aunque sus movimientos estaban limitados –¿Qué es esto?- dijo en un susurro al sentir algo plano y duro, siguió palpando hacia arriba sin abrir los ojos, hasta llegar a sentir un rostro.

-Kyoko- dijo Ren dijo medio dormido mientras la acercándola más a él –no deberías moverte tanto-

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz –R….Re….Ren- dijo nerviosa sentándose en la cama

abrió los ojos y la miro, _"tan temprano y ya está colorada que linda, mmm.. Bueno vamos a ver que tanto puede ponerse" _-buenos días Amor- se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y le dio un beso ligero sobre los labio, pensaba darle un beso rápido pero… se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al sentir que Kyoko le correspondía, él sujeto su mentón, ella por inercia hizo hacia atrás la cabeza dándole más accesibilidad a sus labios, el ligeramente mordió el labio inferior de la chica, continuando con el beso. La dulzura, el afecto y la pasión eran los principales gobernantes de ese beso, que no dejaba pensar a kyoko, más que para que le correspondiera como su cabeza le decía, era como si sus labios supieran que hacer y cómo moverse ante el estímulo que recibían.

-Rre…. Ren… creo… que…- pudo articular el nombre del chico una vez que separo sus labios unos milímetros, pero su voz se oía agitada por la falta de aire.

-no, aun no Kyoko- dijo llevando una de sus manos al cuello de la chica y acercándola a él, para tener mejor acceso a ella y poder seguir besándola, comenzó con besitos continuos, empezó a descender hasta llegar al cuello dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo por donde pasaba

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing_

-tsk.. tsk- Ren hizo mala cara al escuchar su celular

-jijijiji- kyoko rio por debajo

-no te burles- le dijo dándole un roce con el dedo índice, en la punta de la nariz –eres una tramposa-

Kyoko se acercó al oído de Ren y casi en un susurro –ya es la segunda vez- se alejó y le dio una sonrisa muy del estilo de Natsu y se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño, Ren la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella cerró la puerta _"cierto la segunda vez, como ese día"_

**Flash Back**

Ren estaba profundamente dormido, cuando sintió un ligero rose en su pecho, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se asombró al ver a Kyoko entre sus brazos y estaba usando su pecho como almohada, él se había despertado, cual ella se estaba acurrucando a un más sobre él. _"que? Debo estar soñando"_ cuando de repente se le venía la imagen de lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-ella acepto- dijo en un susurro, la miro, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, una que tenía días sin ver en su rostro _"por dios ella están linda, la amo tanto" _le quito unos pequeños mechones que se colocaban en el rostro de la joven

-ham aham- comenzó a moverse una vez más pero esta vez comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojo.

-Buenos días Kyoko- dijo Ren dándole una sonrisa encantadora

-eh?- O.O –TSU….TSURUGA SAN- dijo quitándose de golpe –PERDON- dijo haciendo un dogenza aun en la cama

-jajajaja …. que linda…- dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella –Kyoko, por favor levanta el rostro… no tienes por qué pedir perdón- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos

-Tsuru…- No dejo que terminara cuando le comenzó a dar un beso lento en la comisura de sus labios, aprovechando que ella tenía levemente los labios separados comenzó a dar pequeños roces con la lengua el cual kyoko aceptaba con grato, Ren cada vez seguía profundizando el beso, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

-Tsu….ru….ga san…..- decía agitada

-no, Ren….-

-que?..- dijo con todo el aire que pudo tener con un tono de nerviosismo

-solo.. dime… Ren…- dijo cerrando la distancia que habían tenido para respirar una vez más inicio un beso pero esta vez lleno de pasión

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing_

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing_

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing_

-debes… contestar…..- decía kyoko entre cortada como Ren dejaba libre sus labios

-no…- siguió con su beso

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing_

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing (despues de un rato) (ni crean que me aburri de poner Riiiing)_

-buen..-

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?... ESTOY ABAJO ESPERÁNDOLOS!- dijo la voz detrás de la línea

**The end Flash Back**

Ren tomo el celular checo la pantalla

-¿Qué pasa presidente?- dijo con una voz un tanto molesta

-huyuhuyuyu… buenos días a ti también Ren- dijo bromeando Lory

-mmmm…. buenos días presidente-

-jajajaja vez que diferencia- dijo en tono burlo –debes ser un niño bueno Ren-

-mmm… presidente solo me hablo para reprocharme mis modales- ¬¬

-ok… ya entendí amanecimos de malas jajaja-

-no en realidad estaba muy bien hasta….-

-mmmmm….. ¿Hasta?...- dijo en un tono picaron

-necesita algo presidente-

-aguafiestas- dijo haciendo pucheros un chibi Lory –bueno si, la verdad si, necesito algo-

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-necesito hablar con Kyoko chan- dijo serio

-mmmm… si necesitaba hablar con ella ¿Por qué no le marco a ella?-

-ara no está contigo…. hooo eso explica porque amanecimos de malas-

-mmm…-

-jajajajaja cree me que si fue mi primera idea pero, creo que alguien mientras secuestraba a la pequeña kyoko chan dejo olvida la bolsa de la pequeña- dijo sonriendo

-mmmmm… está bien mi error-

-bueno trae a la pequeña necesito hablar contigo y con ella, mientras desayunamos-

-he?-

-nada de He?, creíste que dejaría que te quedaras con ella toda la mañana- Lory estaba sonriendo como un niño que estaba haciendo travesuras

-mmmm…. ¿Qué le parece si mejor pasamos más al rato?-

-HOO! El gran Tsuruga Ren me está pidiendo tiempo para pasar con su amada jajajaja-

-Presidente…-

-aquí los espero en media hora- apenas termino eso colgó el teléfono

-uff- _"yo la quería para mí, ya que podría ser de mis últimos días con ella, por un largo tiempo_" pensaba mientras se volvía a recostarse

-Ren? Estás bien?- dijo una voz saliendo del baño y acercándose a la cama

-si- dijo sin ganas, se encontraba sobre la cama –el presidente quiere vernos- dijo poniéndose la almohada sobre la cara

-mmmmm… está bien… pero porque estas molesto?-

-mmm…-

-Ren-

-mmm….-

-dime- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y tomando la almohada para quitarla, este aprovecho la cercanía de la mano de la chica, tomo su muñeca y la atrajo hacia el dándole un beso ligero en los labios, el emperador de la noche estaba presente –creo que estábamos en algo antes de la llamada- soltó una sonrisita traviesa –te gustaría continuar donde nos quedamos, princesa-

-es…. este…- Kyoko comenzó aponerse roja a no más poder –RENNN!-

-jejeje, bien me bañar y después nos vamos-

-¿Qué no piensas almorzar?- dijo levantándose con ayuda de los brazos

-el presidente dijo que almorzaríamos con ellos- dijo dándole un pico y saliendo del cuarto

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión de lory, Sebastián los dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaba María

-buenos días Oneecha- dijo María corriendo abrazar a kyoko –Ren sama buenos días-

-buenos días Maria chan- dijeron los dos

-buenos días oooo mis pequeños- dijo Lory saliendo de una de las puertas de adelante del comedor con un atuendo de mosquetero.

-Buenos días presidentes- dijo kyoko con una reverencia

-Buenos días Kyoko chan, ¿Cómo te si….- dio Lory

-perdone toda molestia que le cause- dijo aun con la reverencia

-Kyoko chan, no fue ninguna molestia, tu para mi eres como mi nieta- dijo tratando de levantarla una vez que logro que se lo viera -¿Cómo estás?-

-mejor, Gracias presidente - dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida

-bueno deberíamos almorzar-

-Onee chan siéntate aquí- dijo señalando un asiento alado de Ren, Kyoko camino y se sentó donde la pequeña le había indicado, Lory tomo lugar en la punta de la mesa quedando al otro lado de Ren, la pequeña fue a sentarse al otro lado de su abuelo, almorzaron entre charlas y risas una vez que el reloj marco las 7:45

-oneechan, hoy no podre acompañarteee!- TT_TT decía la pequeña en lágrimas abrazando a su hermana

-no te preocupes Maria chan, estaré bien-

-mmmm….. bueno.. pero en la noche vendrás a contarme como te fue-

-prometido-

-bueno,…. ya se haremos una pijamada siii-

-sii María chan, ahora ve a la escuela-

-siii nos vemos en la noche- dijo saliendo del lugar

-que les parece si vamos al estudio- propuso Lory fueron al lugar

-Bueno Presidente de que quería hablar?- dijo Ren una vez que están la sala del estudio

-mmmm….- sirvió una taza de Té que había dejado Sebastián una vez que entraron –más que nada es con Kyoko chan, con la que quiero hablar-

-conmigo- dijo nerviosa

-sé que teníamos un acuerdo Kyoko chan…- hizo una pequeña pausa para examinar a la chica –pero creo que debido a esto- le paso el sobre amarillo que tenía la noche anterior –no lo había visto hasta hoy en la mañana mientras examinaba las hojas para mandárselas a mis abogados-

-de que habla?- dijo extrañada y checo los papeles –son los mismos papeles-

-no kyoko chan el papel pequeño- dijo señalando el sobre, esta hizo caso y saco una hoja que estaba doblada y comenzó a leerlo. Ren observaba a la chica y vio como palidecía

-presidente- dijo angustiada –esto…-

-kyoko- dijo Ren poniendo si mano en el hombro de la chica

-lo se Kyoko chan, si lo deseas puedo arreglar todo para que te va….- Lory los miraba muy atentamente

-presidente, perdone- dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de Ren con la de ella la entre lazo y volteo a verlo este le dio una sonrisa cálida y continuo –podría contestarle en la noche mi decisión- le dijo con una cara triste pero tratando de darle una sonrisa

-entiendo Kyoko chan, te espero en la noche pequeña- dijo acercándose a ellos abrazo a kyoko y le susurro a su oído –eres una gran chica kyoko, que nadie te diga lo contrario-

-Gracias- dijo con voz baja

-por cierto Kyoko chan, Jelly te espera en la habitación de alado con un nuevo cambio de ropa- dijo ya que Kyoko traía el vestido con mangas de ¾ con falda de vuelo de color blanco con gris –ve a cambiarte-

-si- volteo a ver a Ren –ya vengo-

-aquí te espero- dijo besando la mano de la chica, ella sonrió y asintió

-con permiso– dijo haciendo una reverencia saliendo de ahí

-Ren, necesito hablar contigo- dijo en un tono juguetón

-me lo imagine-

-Ren podrías decirme ¿Qué rayos pasa entre ella y tú?-

-mmm….-

-Ren- ¬¬ -vamos…. no seas así…. comparte información-

-no sé de qué habla presidente- dijo viendo a otro lado ya que Lory lo estaba viendo acusadoramente.

-tu y yo sabemos que esta mañan…-

-mi Señor, Yashiro sama ya llego- dijo entrando al lugar

-ho hazlo pasar-

-Buenos días presidente- dijo el hombre recién llegado –REN? ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- viendo a su representado que estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la puerta mientras el presidente estaba frente a él.

-Buenos días Yashiro- dijo volteando a ver al caballero dedicándole una sonrisa complicita ría –llegaste en buen momento-

-en serio porque será?- ¬¬ -Ren? espero que te hayas portado bien?- ¬¬ dijo haciéndole compañía a Lory

R -mmm…. no sé de qué hablan-

L -no seas así esta mañana estabas molesto a pesar de estar con ella eso significa dos cosas, ella te dijo algo que no te agrado o interrumpí algo- ¬¬

Y –así, entonces tuviste una mañana muy interesante Ren- ¬¬ -ya te hemos perdonado muchos-

R -¿Qué cómo que me han perdonado?-

L –si como, cuando estuvieron en la sala de love me…-

Y –También está el momento en tu departamento, ¿Por qué ella pidió que no la abandonaras, que le dijiste esa vez?-

L -¿queee abandonar? Ren sabes que esa palabra es tabú-

Y -¿Qué Tabú?-

L –siii a partir de ahora no mencionaremos eso enfrente de ella-

Y –hoooo entiendo- O.o -Bueno también está la llamada que te hice cuando estabas en Guam..-

L –sin contar que te la has estado llevando… mejor dicho secuestrando-

Y –que Ren te has estado secuestrando a kyoko chan?-

L –no solo eso, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta toda la mañana le has estado llamando Kyoko! y ella te ha estado contestando por tu nombre-

Y –QUE? ya se llaman por su nombre?-

El chico los miraba sorprendido mientras estos enumeraban todo los hechos, trago saliva ya que lo tenían arrinconado

L –Ren deberías compartir esa información?-

Y –si Ren no seas envidioso, solo nos preocupamos por ti- tomo aire –además aún no hemos terminado de hablar, aun no me has contado la versión completa de tu declaración- dijo en fangirl

L –¿QUÉ DE…. DEE…. DEE…..DECLARACIÓN?- O.o –YASHIRO PORQUE YO NO ESTABA ENTERADO DE ESOOOO!- decía haciendo berrinches –Porque no me habías dichooo!- dijo con un aura amenazante

Y –Y..YO venía a contarle eso presidente!- decía temblando

L –más te vale que sea verdad- dijo mientras desfundaba la espada y la ponía contra él.

Y –Presidenteeee!- TT-TT

L –ahora confiesa todo lo que sabes, o conocerás el filo de mi espada- *.* -HAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Ren _"será un largoooo día"_ –ufff!- ante ese suspiros los dos hombres reaccionaron y volvieron a poner la mira en él.

-bueno volviendo al tema principal, que tipo de relación llevan tú y ella?- dijo un muy animado Lory

-vamos dinos Ren- ¬¬ -que pasa entre tú y Kyoko chan-

-Así que tú decides nos dirás por las buenas o por las malas- decían mientras se acercaban al chico amenazadoramente

-No…. Novios…- dijo una pequeña voz nerviosa detrás de ellos.

.

.

**jojojojojojo (risa malvada) Lo siento muchooo pero no pude aguantar dejarlos aqui! **

**Bueno este capitulo va especialmente para aherrerahdz, AdrySOE**

**Julis gracias por las correcciones no me había dado cuenta domo arigato..**

**PaulaGato, ****Dalia T. Argueta Garca, ****dani, ****Lunabsc, ****usagihell34, ****Patohf, skarllet northman... les agradezco muchooo por sus comentarios (TT-TT) (lloro de felicidad) ustedes me hacen mi día junto con mutemuia :)**


	23. Ultimo día!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Ultimo dia!**

-vamos dinos Ren- ¬¬ -que pasa entre tú y Kyoko chan-

-Así que tú decides nos dirás por las buenas o por las malas- decían mientras se acercaban al chico amenazadoramente

-No…. Novios…- dijo una pequeña voz nerviosa detrás de ellos

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, hay estaba Kyoko parada toda sonrojada a no más poder, con las rodillas temblorosas, jugando con sus dedos de la mano por lo mismo del nerviosismo

-so… somos…. Novios…..- volvió a repetir pensando que los adultos no habían oído, Lory y Yashiro se petrificaron con la declaración de la chica. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo o es lo que les pareció…. (En realidad un par de minutos mientras se hacían a la idea). Comenzaron a caminar hacia Kyoko

-Kyo... Kyoko chan- pudo decir por fin Yashiro

-Estás hablando en serio?- dijo Lory aun asombrado

-¿desde cuándo?- decía Yashiro

-¿Cómo se te declaro Ren?- decía animado Lory -¿también dónde?-

La chica se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza en un inútil intento de esconder su rostro por el sonrojo que lo gobernaba

-uff- el chico que estaba observando la escena desde un rato, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos –venga, ya dejen en paz a MI novia- dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la acercaba a él –estas lista?-

-si- dijo apenas audible

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Necesito mi celular… donde deje los guante-

-Sebastián quiero video y fotos!-

-creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu grabación- dijo bajito mientras la sacaba de la oficina han con la

Dejando a unos animado Fangirl atrás

-eso explica muchas cosas-

-sí, ahora entiendo porque no se quejaba cuando le decía que se la tenía que llevar-

-mmmmm….. Solo falta saber desde ¿Cuándo?-

-hoo hay que ir planeando la boda-

-pero no es muy pronto?-

-un evento como este debe ser ala grande-

-hyaaa!, Presidente, si ellos son novios, supongo que Kyoko chan no se ira verdad- dijo feliz

Lory cambio su cara de alegría y felicidad, a una de triste y serio

-eso no sabemos…. Yashiro aun creo que ella debería irse-

-¿Qué porque?-

-Creo que lo mejor es que este lo más lejos de esa mujer un tiempo, mientras que sus heridas cicatrizan, aunque si esa chica sabe apreciar esta experiencia y la utiliza en la actuación…- sonrió ante una idea

-presidente a veces me da miedo- ¬¬

* * *

REN

-estas molesto?- dijo la joven que estaba sentada de lado del copiloto

-mmm…. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por que no has dicho nada desde que salimos-

-…..-

-perdona me-

Ren aprovecho una luz Roja y miro por el retrovisor a su compañera

-Kyoko, no estoy molesto en realidad me encanta que se lo dijeras, sabes que si no habia dicho nada es por que tu me lo pediste- dijo con una sonrisa –asi ya no tendre que aguantarme cuando quiera abrazarte o besarte frente a ellos- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un beso en el dorso

-REN!-

-jejeje perdón, amor… pero te veias hermosa toda timida y sonrojada mientras decias que eramos novios-

-mmmm… el presidente traía una espada- dijo en voz baja

-jejeje lo se, pero no es la primera vez que me amenaza con una-

-¿QUEE?-

-jajaja bueno amor, llegamos a tu destino-

-pasare por ti a las 9-

-no ahí problema puedo irme yo sola-

-NO… Yo pasare por ti-

-Gracias- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir Ren tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo hacia el y le dio un beso en la boca

-Que tengas un hermoso dia…-

-Igu… igual tu- dijo nerviosa

-Kyoko-

-mande- dijo ante de salir

-Te vez hermosa en ese vestido…- dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko se sonrojo completamente

-no vemos- dijo antes de correr al estudio

Ren volvió a la mansión de Lory para recoger a Yashiro el cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa picara

-o pudiste despedirte como se debe de TU NOVIA..-

-mmmm…..-

-jajaja desde ¿Cuándo son novios?- dijo con interés

-desde…- se puso a meditar un poco _"ya Kyoko le dijo que somos novios no creo que importe ya" _–desde que fue el accidente en Guam-

-Lo sabía! jajaja el presidente me debe jajaja-

-¿Qué?... han estado apostando?-

-El presidente dijo que se hicieron novios antes de que se fueron a Guam y yo dije que esta última noche que se quedaron ahí-

-mmm…- ¬¬

-ahora hay que anotar esa fecha en el calendario- decía sonriendo mientras sacaba la agenda –así llevaremos el control de tus mes aniversario- decía un Yashiro Fangirl

-….- "_bueno va entretenido con algo eso está bien mientras no me pregunte nada más_"

-Ren espero que te hayas portado bien y hayas sido amable con ella recuerda que ella aun es nueva, debes cuidar de ella, aunque no me molestaría cuidar a un pequeño Ren o una pequeña Kyoko- dijo con picardía

Las llantas frenaron en seco lo que hizo que se escuchara un chirrido

-YASHIROOOO!- lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-jajajajajaja esta bien ya te dejo en paz, pero ahí que irnos o mancharemos nuestro margen de puntualidad-

-OK- dijo poniéndose en marcha una vez más

-hoy tienes una sección de fotos al aire libre en el Jardin principal Naien (nota este jardin si existe esta en una de las dos secciones del santuario Meiji)-

-Sabes quien sera el fotografo?-

-mmm… La fotografa sera Ritsu Mayanta-

-uff!-

-jajaja vamos es trabajo-

-si-

-Ren ahora debes ser un buen novio y ya no debes ser playboy NO debes ver más mujeres que no sean Kyoko chan debes ser fiel-

-mmm… veo que estamos de buen humor hoy-

-claro saber que, fuiste bastante valiente para declararte y que son NOVIOS! me pone de buen humor-

Caminaron hacia el set

-Buenos días Ren-

-Buenos días Mayanta san-

-hooo ya te he dicho que debes llamarme "Ritsu"-

-buenos días Mayanta san-

-ho Hola Yashiro san… bueno ya casi estamos listos aquí asi que Ren ve a cambiarte- Los dos hombres caminaron hacia unos remolques, Yashiro fue a confirmar unas cosas apenas termino regreso al remolque

-Ren!- ¬¬

-mm…-

-solo te advierto son 6 modelos femeninas-

-mmm y eso?-

-para que te portes bien-

-Yashiro yo siempre me porto bien-

-mmm….. Te reuerdo que tu novia pensaba que eres un play boy- ¬¬

-vale, vale- salieron del remolque y fueron a donde estaba Ritsu

-ya estas listo, bueno deje me presentarles a sus compañeros y como trabajaremos Aya, Nana, Miku ellas trabajaran Ren serán el primer grupo y Mina, Reiko, Yui, trabajaran con Aoi serán el segundo grupo-

-siii-

-Trabajare con el primer grupo, los quiero abajo del arbos de sakura-

La sección de fotos fueron de ropa casual las chicas se turnaban para estar mas cercas de Ren cosa que el manager solo veía de lejos y hacerle caras al chico

-Sabes no deberías dejar que se te acerquen si no es para fotos-

-Yashiro, eres peor que una novia-

-exactooo tú ya tienes novia-

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno y que planeas hacer…-

_Riing Riing_ Ren saco el telefono y miro la pantalla

-Lo siento Yashiro debo contestar-

-mmmm….- ¬¬ _"quien será a esta hora?"_ O.o _"no me digas que…. oo si es ella kyaaaa Vamos Yashiro tranquilo, tranquilo debería darle mas prvacidad, ire por su comida"_ :) comenzó a salir del remolque

-Hola, amor-

-Tsuruga san..- dijo una voz agitada al otro lado

-mmm.. Que pasa?-

-huuu! no se como hacer la ultima escena!-

-hee? de que se trata?-

-mmm…-

-Kyoko?-

-de.. Debo flitear con mi profesor.. pero..-

-ham…- _"FLITEAR! DEBE SER UNA BROMA"_ –Kyoko solo imagina que él- _"que domonios estoy diciendo"_ –la persona que te gusta, podrias sacar un poco de Setsu- _"que maldita sea… que me pasa?, recuerda es trabajo es, eso lo por trabajo no estes celoso Kuon" _–una pregunta debes llegar a besarlo?-

-mm… no se? ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada-

-por cierto Tsuruga san saldré a las 10-

-entiendo te veo en la noche… Kyoko te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo en voz baja, sonrio al escucharla

Toc Toc

-Ren traje algo de comer-

-hoo si- dijo el chico que estaba sentado en un sofá -gracias- _"en estos momentos ella debe estar grabando esa escena…. es trabajo, es trabajo además solo va a Flitear no lo va a besar verdad"_

-¿Qué paso?- _"debería estar feliz pero en su lugar esta muy serio"_

-ho nada, después de este trabajo…-_ "quiero ir con ella"_

-tienes la entrevista en Fuji-

-mmm… bien-

-COME ALGOO!-

-no tengo hambre-

-venga come algo o le marcare a Kyoko- dijo sacando el celular

-esta bien- dijo tomando la comida que habia traido su manager

Toc toc

-Tsuruga san se le espera en el set en 5 min-

-entendido- se levanto –creo que ya me voy o cierto debes dejarme libre apartir de las 9:30-

-¿Qué?

-voy a ir por Kyoko a su estudio alas 10-

-jajajajaja ok no hay problema yo me encargo- :)

-o ya estas devuelta solo esperamos a Nana y continuamos con las fotos-

-si no hay problema-

-HOOO Ren- dijo tomando su brazo

-que pasa Aya san?-

-tienes planes para hoy?- dijo acercándose mas al chico –si no me encantaría que aceptes una cita conmigo-

-Ayaa, no es justo yo lo iba a invitar- dijo Miku acercándose a ellos

-este..-

-no pues ya lo invite yo-

-No, no es justo, Ren no prefieres salir conmigo-

Yashiro que lo miraba de lejos le dedicaba una mirada de muerte a las dos modelos que estaba ostigando a su cliente

-esta bien ya vamos a comenzar- Grito Ritsu

-hoooo pero bueno Ren tendras que contestar después de la sección- dijo coquetamente Aya y Miku

-uff-

-ni se te ocurra Ren- dijo Yashiro acercándose

-¿Qué? NO HECHO NADA-

-mas te vale Ren, mandarlas a volar..- ¬¬

-siii-

después de la sección de fotos

-Bueno Ren ¿a quien eliges?-

-¿Qué?-

-si a cual de las dos. a mi o a Miku-

-disculpen chicas pero estoy ocupado, con permiso- dijo con una sonrisa

-Kyaaaaaa-

-estan lindo!- decían las chicas

-mmm…- ¬¬

-¿Qué?-

-nada vamos al estudio Fuji-

Ren estaba a las 10 en el estacionamiento esperando por Kyoko una vez que la actriz salio subio al auto y se pusieron en marcha

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-muy bien por fin terminamos- dijo con una voz triste

-que pasa?- pregunto el actor a ver a Kyoko un poco decaida

-sabes aunque hubo sus bajas y sus altas, me agradaba ser Natsu-

-mmmm…. Kyoko sabes que podría haber una segunda temporada-

-mmm…. si pero…-

-pero? lo dices por si te vas?-

-mmm… Ren.- dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz –ya tome mi decisión-

-uff! yo aceptare lo que decidas amor- dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

-Gracias- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Llegaron a la mancion donde Lory los esperaba para cenar, cuando llegaron vieron como un camión estaba dejando algunas cosas

-Bienvenidos- dijo animado Lory

-Presidente que estodo esto?- pregunto Ren

-hooo son algunas cosas que se usaran para mañana- dijo sonriendo

-Mañana?... Mañana?...- O.O – Mañana es la fiesta del Tabanata?...- dijo Kyoko

-asi es Kyoko chan, te gustan los trajes que elegi para mañana- dijo señalando toda la ropa colgada

-siii…. son como sacados de un cuento de hada- dijo animada

-Onee chan! en que momento llegaste?-

-jaja hola Maria chan- :)

-ven a ver han traido las flores Oneechan- dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola al jardín

-REN- ¬¬

-Si presidente?-

-en toda la mañana no te presentaste por mi oficina para terminar una charla-

-jejeje tuve mucho trabajo-

-mmmm….. Bueno que te parece después de cenar-

\- esta bien- dijo resignado mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

-abuelito a Oneechan le ha facinado las flores- dijo alegremente

-si y ¿Dónde esta Kyoko chan?-

-hoo le han llamado por teléfono y fue a contestar-

-esta bien deberíamos esperarla en el comedor-

* * *

Kyoko

-Te vez hermosa en ese vestido…- dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko se sonrojo completamente

-no vemos- dijo antes de correr al estudio

-buenos días Kyoko senpai- dijo con una sonrisa

-heee? o Buenos días Chiori san-

-ha pasado algo interesante tan temprano- ¬¬ dijo en un tono burlon ya que ella también venia llegando

-hee? mmm… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-jejeje Kyoko senpai tienes toda la cara rojaa-

-heeee- corrió a su camerino a verse en un espejo

-ademas acabo de ver, que se iba Tsuruga san- ¬¬ dijo desde el marco de la puerta

-es.. este…- se comenzó a poner mas roja _"nos viooo! ni siquiera a Mouko san le he dichooo!"_

La chica entro y cerro la puerta con seguro –bien estoy segura que ayer te fuiste con Maria chan… se toparon o se citaron para desayunar….- la miro un momento -sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa también puedes hablar conmigo-

-lo se.. Gracias- dijo sonriéndole _"ufff! Pensé por un momento que habia visto el beso"_

**_Toc Toc _**

-Kyouko chan… chiori chan…. comenzamos en 10 minutos-

-siii ya vamos- dijeron las dos

-bueno me voy a cambiar nos vemos en el set-

-si nos vemos haya chiori san-

-bien listos todos, hay que hacer este ultimo capitulo con muchos animos- grito el director una vez que todos se reunieron

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Las grabaciones para el último episodio de Box R comenzaron sin ningún problema

-muy bien grabaremos las ultimas escenas después de comer…. Kyoko! Comenzaremos grabando tu escena con el profesor-

-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-kyoko senpai vamos a comer-

-este…. este en un momento las alcanzo… tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi camerino-

-esta bien te esperamos en el comedor-

-si-

Kyoko se diriguio al camerino y busco el libreto

-haber escena… mmmm…. aun no se como hacer esta escena…- dijo sonrojándose

-¿Qué hare?... ya se Mouko san- se sento en el sofa saco el celular y marco

-….-

-mmm.. no contesta… ufff creo que tendre que pedirle ayuda… después de todo sigue siendo mi senpai- dijo roja a no mas poder

Comenzo a marcar escucho la primera tonada después cuando comenzó la segunda

-Hola, amor-

-Tsuruga san..- _"Quee contesto demasiado rapidoooo"_

-mmm.. Que pasa?-

-huuu! no se como hacer la ultima escena!- _"vamos Kyoko tu puedes después de todo el sigue siendo tu senpai"_

-hee? de que se trata?-

-mmm…-

-Kyoko?-

-de.. Debo flitear con mi profesor.. pero..-

-ham…Kyoko solo imagina que él es la persona que te gusta, podrias sacar un poco de Setsu… una pregunta debes llegar a besarlo?-

_"__que quiere que imagine que es él" _-mm… no se? ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada-

-por cierto Tsuruga san saldré a las 10-

-entiendo te veo en la noche… Kyoko te amo-

_"__como le hace para decirlo"_ pensaba la chica toda sonrojada -Yo también te amo- dijo en voz baja

-ufff! por que me sigue siendo tan nerviosa decirle lo que siento-

-pero.. El me ama- dijo en voz bajita con una sonrisa se levanto del sofá y se coloco enfrente del espejo

-el me puede amar, pero tu no….. Sanae- una pequeña lagrima salio de su ojo

-como alguien puede escribir algo asi- dijo viendo su reflejo

-me paresco tanto a ti…- cerro los ojos un momento

Toc toc

-Kyoko senpai debes venir a comer algo-

-hooo ya voy- dijo mientras se limpiaba rápidamente

-estas bien?-

-sii- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-jejeje bueno vamos a comer-

Despues de comer

-Bueno listos, Kyoko que diga Natsu estas Lista-

-yo siempre estoy lista para actuar- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-jejejeje acción-

Las grabaciones estaban saliendo a la perfeccion terminaron a las 9:30

-chicos estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes!-

-jajaja director no llore- dijo uno del staff

-los extrañare mucho!-

-bien por el éxito de Box R!- Dijeron todos alegremente

Kyoko camino a su camerino vio que su celular tenia un mensaje

**Para**: Kyoko **hora**: 7:30 pm

**De**: Fuwa **asunto**: sobre

**Kyoko que tenia el sobre que te dio esa tipa… mi madre a dicho que esa mujer dio la custodia a Takarada…. estas bien?...**

-Shotaro…..- _"porque te preocupas por mi"_ –ya es la hora debe estar afuera- se cambio rápidamente y salio, Ren la estaba esperando en en vehiculo, el camino charlaron un momento. Cuando llegaron vieron que estaban algunas cosas para los preparativos de la fiesta

-jaja hola Maria chan- :)

-ven a ver han traido las flores Oneechan- dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola al jardín

-son hermosas-

-verdad que sii Onee chan, pero lo mejor esta aquí- dijo diriguiendola aun pequeño arrollo detrás de unos arbustros –abuelito lo mando a instalar-

-Corn!- dijo en un susurro. Miraba todos lados

_Riing Riing_

-Maria chan voy a contestar si quieres adelantarte-

\- si te esperaremos en el comedor- dijo la pequeña sonriendo

_Riing Riing_

-Bueno Kyoko?-

-Bueno Mouko san-

-que pasa?, estas bien-

-si estoy bien solo quería saber si mañana podemos vernos-

-mmm…. tengo libre a las 11-

-esta bien te parece en la heladería de siempre-

-si…. Kyoko…-

-mande-

-enserio estas bien?-

-Mouko san….- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras ella caia sobre sus piernas

.

.

Gracias x sus comentarios amo leerlos y me inspiro con ellos los quieroooo!

...(\/)

..( . .)

.C (`)(`)


	24. Tanabata Un beso una despedida!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

*Un hombre de noble corazón irá muy lejos, guiado por la palabra gentil de una mujer.*

Goethe _(1749-1832) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán._

**Tanabata. Un beso una despedida!**

-Mouko san!- dijo con una voz cortada

-Kyoko que pasa porque lloras?- decía preocupada

-soy como ella-

-¿Qué de que hablas?-

-soy igual que Sanae!-

-No kyoko, tú no eres igual-

-Pero…-

-escúchame tú no eres nada parecida a ella-

-pero...-

-pero nada…. ¿Dónde estás?-

-mm…. en casa del presidente-

-No te muevas de ahí voy por ti-

-no es necesario Mouko san-

-¿segura?-

-si... Mañana nos podremos ver?-

-está bien Kyoko- Tomo aire después lo soltó en un gran suspiro –nos vemos mañana-

-si- dijo con voz apagada

Kyoko se levantó y comenzó a caminar siguiendo la corriente del arroyo

-mmmm… Abuelito… Onee chan está tardando mucho-

-ufff… si-

-voy a irla a buscar- dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Espera María chan, yo te acompaño- dijo el actor siguiendo a la pequeña, comenzaron a caminar por el jardín

-mmm… debes estar por aquí- dijo llevándolo al arrollo donde dejo a Kyoko –ONEECHAN!- comenzó a gritar

El lugar estaba desértico.

-María chan que te parece si la buscas adentro mientras yo la busco por aquí- dijo el actor la niña asintió y se fue, Ren saco su celular y puso la aplicación de linterna y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la corriente del arroyo camino por unos 15 o 20 minutos, hasta que a los lejos pudo visualizas una silueta que estaba hecha sentada a la orilla del arroyo, con sus rodillas abrazadas

-uff… gracias Kami sama ella está aquí?- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la silueta, escucho levemente sollozos, se agacho y le toco el hombro –kyoko?-

-…-

-Kyoko ¿nos tenías preocupados? ¿Por qué no volviste?-

-…-

-amor, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda

-…- ella estaba temblando

-amor por favor háblame-

-R…Ren-

-aquí estoy- dijo apretándola un poco más fuerte, ella lentamente comenzó a moverse bajo los brazos de Ren hasta poder abrazarlo y escondió su rostro en su pecho. –Todo estará bien- dijo acariciando su cabello tiernamente

-no quiero parecerme a ella-

-Kyoko tú no te pareces en nada a ella…- dijo mientras la pegaba más a hacia él. –escúchame, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en ella… mucho menos que te compares con ella…-

Kyoko solo apretó un poco más la camisa mientras se acomodaba hundiéndose más en él, el solo seguía enjaulándola entre sus brazos y su pecho. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Kyoko ya estaba más tranquila

-Grrs grrs- Kyoko se sonrojo

-Kyoko aún no has cenado- dijo Ren mientras la alejaba un poco -creo que es mejor volver adentro- comenzó a levantarse poco a poco con ella en sus brazos

-aun no- dijo en un susurro

-Kyoko debes cenar algo, aparte el Presidente y María chan deben estar preocupado-

-está bien… pero…- dijo sonrojada

-¿Qué pasa?-

-me pue… puedes bajar- tartamudeo

-ho lo siento- dijo poniéndola en el suelo –bueno ya está princesa… vamos- dijo extendiéndole la mano, mientras le regalaba un cálida sonrisa, ella la tomo y comenzaron a caminar para volver a la mansión

Kyoko iba viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado que la noche le brindaba "_Cuando descubrí o mejor dicho cuando escuche a Shotaro decir que solo era su sirvienta, me sentí utilizada, inferior, basura, por Rabia entre al medio solo para demostrarle que podía ser alguien, sin su ayuda, que no lo necesitaba, así que decidí guardar mi corazón en lo más recóndito de mi ser, pero tuve que encontrarme con Ren, aunque al inicio no nos caímos bien… pero poco a poco nos conocimos, el abrió cada candado dejando salir lo que había guardado recelosamente en mi ser, por desgracia con ello salió su recuerdo y todo el dolor volvió"_ tomo aire _"será mejor para mí, pero no quiero separarme del único ser que me ha amado"_ por su mejilla comenzó a rodar un pequeña pero solitaria lagrima

-UFF!- tomo aire –Ren necesito hablar contigo- dijo deteniendo su andar y agachando su cabeza

Ren se detuvo y voltio hacia ella –tú dirás Kyoko- dijo con un poco de temor

Lory estaba en la terraza con las puertas que daban al jardín abiertas, cuando a lo lejos visualizo 2 siluetas _"gracias a Kami sama, ya vuelven" _soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos caminar hacía el.

Su sonrisa se borró al ver que Ren se comenzó a quedar atrás, mientras ella apresuraba el paso hacia él.

-Presidente podemos hablar- dijo Kyoko con la cabeza agachada y con una voz muy triste pero firme

Lory volteo a ver a Ren y este reflejaba la desdicha junto con melancolía, pena y dolor, todo combinado en su mirada. Lory solo pudo adivinar lo que significaba, sus ojos se llenaron de compasión y tristeza. En la mañana de ese mismo día se había alegrado al punto de morir de felicidad al saber que Ren y Kyoko eran novios y ahora…

-está bien pequeña, vamos al despacho- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento invitándola a pasar, Kyoko siguió al Presidente en silencio hasta llegar al despacho una vez adentro este cerró la puerta

-puedes tomar asiento Kyoko- dijo con seriedad

-gracias- dijo en susurro mientras se sentaba enfrente del escritorio.

Lory tomo lugar tras el escritorio

-bien ¿Qué pasa Kyoko?-

-Presidente…- la chica seguía con la vista en el piso

-mmm…- la miro fijamente –sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

La chica levanto la vista lo miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos

–Presidente puede arreglar todo, para que me vaya a más tardar mañana en la tarde- dijo firmemente y segura

-¿Qué?- se fue levanto y golpeo con las palmas el escritorio –Kyoko estas segu..-

-estoy muy segura- dijo Firme sin bajar la mirada

Lory la miro por unos minutos _"piensas irte, por eso Ren estaba así… no me digas que TERMINARON…." _sufrió con solo la idea de que su teoría estuviera en lo correcto.

-UFF!- busco fuerza para hablar –está bien Kyoko, mañana en la mañana te confirmare el horario de tu vuelo-

-Gracias presidente- se levantó e hizo un dogeza perfecto. –Si no le importa, me paso a retirar- dijo levantándose

-está bien Kyoko, Sebastián te mostrara tu habitación-

Sebastián apareció delante de la puerta

-si me acompaña Mog.. Señorita Kyoko sama-

-Gracias- dijo bajando la voz

Lory se acercó a la ventana _"ho creo que tendré que hablar con él"_ O.o salió del despacho e hizo el mismo recorrido que momentos antes había hecho con la compañía de esa chica

Ren miraba a la nada mientras estaba sentado en las escaleras que separaban el jardín de la Terraza

-toma- dijo Lory extendiéndole un vaso lleno de wiski

-gracias- dijo con voz apagada

-¿Qué paso?-

-nada- dijo cortante

-ella me pidió salir mañana mismo-

-mmm…- solo asintió con la cabeza

-no dirás nada-

-…- se tomó de un solo sorbo todo el Wiski

Sebastián entro con la botella de Wiski –Mi señor, la señorita Kyoko sama solicito un taxi y se fue-

-¿Qué?- O.o

-dijo que tenía que ir a arreglar algunas cosas a Darumaya- comento Sebastian

-Ren…- volteo a verlo para observar que el solo miraba a la nada lo llamo una vez más –REN-

-…-

-Ren no iras detrás de ella… ya es muy tarde-

-mmm…- Ren apretó fuertemente el vaso al grado de romperlo

-Muchacho….?-

-Presidente, por favor no pregunte- dijo en un tono muy serio se levantó y comenzó a caminar

-Ren….- lo miro un momento -KUON no hagas nada idiota… Recuerda mañana tienes que venir… a fuerzas-

Solo tuvo como respuesta, un gesto con la mano de despedida…

* * *

Eran las 11:30 así que era muy temprano para que el negocio estuviera cerrado así que opto por entrar por la puerta del callejón

-¿Kyoko chan eres tú?- dijo Okami san

Kyoko puso su mejor sonrisa –Si Okami san-

-Bienvenida…-

-Gracias Okami san, me iré a cambiar y les ayudare en el negocio- dijo Kyoko subiendo a su habitación

-está bien-

Kyoko entro a su habitación saco un poco de ropa del closet y se cambió, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenas Noches Jefe- dijo Kyoko haciendo una leve reverencia –en que le ayudo- este le señalo una mesa, que acababa de ser desocupada, ella rápidamente se acercó y limpio. Ayudo lo más que pudo hasta cerrar.

-Disculpen Okami san, Jefe, si no les molesta me gustaría hablar con ustedes- dijo la chica sentada desde la mesa de té

-está bien Kyoko chan- dijo Okami, el Jefe solo asintió y se sentó frente a ella

-Okami san… Jefe… Les agradezco mucho que me hayan cuidado todo este tiempo- dijo haciendo un dogeza su voz se oía quebradiza -no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes, gracias por darme un techo, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, gracias por procurar mi bienestar, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí- siguió diciendo sin mover ningún musculo de su posición –pero sobre todo eso GRACIAS por no abandonarme- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Kyoko chan?- dijo preocupada Okami san levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a ella

-yo… yo he decidido irme de Japón iré a estados unidos.-

-¿Qué? pero ¿kyoko chan?... ¿estas segura?- dijo Okami san

La chica levanto el rostro, los miro a los dos –sí, estoy segura-

-Kyoko,- dijo el Jefe –está segura de lo que va hacer- dijo serio

-si- contesto con la misma seriedad

-piensas abandonar, actuación-

-no-

-seguirás tratando de luchar-

-hasta la muerte si es necesario, jefe- dijo segura

-espero, que te vaya bien en los estado unidos- se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse al pasillo para irse –siempre serás bienvenida con los brazos abiertos- dijo antes de desaparecer

-Gracias jefe- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Kyoko chan- dijo Okami san con lágrimas –te extrañaremos mucho- dijo abrazándola

-yo también los extrañare-

-vamos te ayudo hacer las maletas-

-Okami san… Gracias-

Apenas pasaban de 7:30 de la mañana y Kyoko ya estaba bien despierta, seguía metiendo sus cosas, en cajas, tenía presente que no podría llevarse todo así que pensaba alzar todo en cajas, ya que Lory le habia mandado un mensaje donde explicaba todo, ya casi habia terminado hasta que vio los poster que estaban en la pared

-Odio- dijo tomando el poster de Shotaro, -no ya, no hay nada de eso- lo aventó al cesto de basura, tomo el poste de Ren, la miro por un rato impulsivamente la pego a su pecho –lo siento- susurro, sintió tristeza en el alma, ahora no era alguien ajeno el que rompía su corazón, en estos momentos ella misma era la que se estaba encargando de romper dos corazones –perdona me… te amo Ren- dijo por último, le dio un beso a la poste y la metió en una caja

-Kyoko chan, te buscan- grito Okami desde abajo

-si- tomo la caja en la que había metido el poster de Ren en ella llevaba varias cosas que le habían regalado en todo es año tomo su maleta, camino hasta el marco de la puerta, volteo por última vez lo que era su habitación. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a bajar, al final de las escaleras la esperaba Sebastián el cual apenas la vio con la maleta subió y la tomo para que ella no cargara

-Kyoko sama, la esperare afuera- dijo saliendo del lugar ya que al final de las escaleras estaba Okami y el Jefe esperándola

-Kyoko chan… sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida- dijo tiernamente Okami mientras la abrazaba

-gracias-

-Kyoko adonde vayas triunfa, entendiste-

-si jefe-

Se despidió de los dos por última vez y fue alcanzar a Sebastián.

-le ayudo con eso- dijo refiriéndose a la caja que traía

-no yo puedo gracias- dijo entrando al vehículo –Sebastián sama ¿adónde vamos?-

-el presidente la desea ver en LME-

El trayecto se le hizo eterno a Kyoko, hasta llegar bajo del automóvil y Sebastián le dijo que podía dejar sus cosas adentro ya que ese auto solo lo usaría ella el día de hoy. Kyoko camino hacia la entrada

_"__será la última vez en mucho tiempo que entre por estas puertas"_ pensó antes de cruzar la puerta. Una vez adentro camino rumbo a los elevadores

_Riing Riing _

*-Bueno Kyoko al-

*-Kyoko, ¿Dónde estás en estos momentos?-

*-Mouko san?-

*-sí, Kyoko ¿Dónde estás?-

*-acabo de llegar a LME-

*-bien estas libre en estos momentos?-

*-si-

*-ok… veme en la sala de love me-

*-está bien- subió al elevador y camino hacia la sala lo más rápido que pudo

-Mouko san!- dijo aventándose a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá

-ya estás aquí- dijo mirándola y escabulléndose para que no la atrapara–¿y porque llorabas a noche?- volteo a ver a Kyoko y esta estaba llorando y no eran como aquellas lagrimas que usaba siempre estas eran de tristeza –kyoko?- dijo preocupada

-Mouko san, solo quería verte una vez más antes de irme- esta se sentó como toda una señorita japonesa

-he? - expreso extrañada – ¿a qué te refieres si siempre te estas yendo?-

Kyoko se limpió las lágrimas –Mouko san Gracias por ser mi primera amiga- dijo tiernamente, haciendo que Kanae reaccionará

-Kyoko ¿Qué pasa? y quiero la verdad o dejare de ser tu amiga-

-¿Qué? noo Mouko san- dijo abrazándola

-entonces desembucha-

-UFF- Kyoko comenzó a respirar fuerte hasta que se sintió cómoda y comenzó a platicarle todo lo que había pasado, desde que fue a kyoto a ver la tumba de su padre hasta que era Novia de Ren, obvio omitió lo de los hermanos Heel

-kyoko, ¿COMO RAYOS HACES PARA QUE TODO ESO TE PASE EN SOLO 5 DÍAS?-

-perdón-

-y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cambiarte el apellido o piensas emanciparte?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces dejaras que el presidente tenga tu custodia?-

-yo.. yo…- agacho la cara

-kyoko!-

-pienso mudarme a estados unidos por un tiempo-

-¿Qué?-

-me voy hoy mismo- dijo aun sin levantar el rostro

-Kyoko ¿Qué pasara con tus trabajos?-

-ayer termine el ultimo- dijo en voz bajita

-y ¿Tsuruga san?-

Kyoko saco sus rodillas y se sentó abrazándolas con su ayuda escondió el rostro

-KYOKOOO! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _"pobre hombre, un maldito año ha estado detrás de ti y por fin que te tiene tú lo terminas… lo dejaste conocer el cielo para fundirlo en el infierno"_

-él se merece a alguien mejor, no alguien como yo- dijo en voz baja se escuchaba a punto de llorar

-Kyoko? ¿Tú lo amas?- dijo su amiga con dolor por verla asi

-si… pero… el no merece sufrir por mi culpa… en estos momentos no soy nadi..-

-Kyoko! Escúchame bien lo único que comprendo es que estas huyendo-

-Mouko san-

-Huyes del amor, huyes de dolor, huyes del rechazo… Kyoko lo único que estás haciendo es escapar…-

Después de una hora de charla con Kanae, Kyoko emprendió el camino hacia la oficina del Presidente

-Buenos días Kyoko chan!- dijo Lory, esta vez no se oía ni feliz y mucho menos animado

-Buenos Días Presidente- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-te vez tranquila-

-solo me veo tranquila- dijo en voz baja y triste

-Kyoko chan aun estas a tiempo… estas segura de que…-

-ya tome mi decisión presidente-

-UFF!- la miro –eso veo, ¿qué pasa con Ren?- dijo tomando una taza de Té para llevársela a la boca

-es mejor que no esté atado a mí- dijo fríamente

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- _"así que si lo término"_

-mire me, en estos momentos soy peor que escombros, no es justo para él estar con alguien que no sabe ni siquiera ¿quién es ahora?- dijo

-Kyoko chan Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender… y creo que no le preguntaste a Ren ¿Qué pensaba de todo esto acaso no quieres saber?-

-soy una cobarde- _"Mouko san tiene razón solo se huir"_…

-Kyoko chan- O.o

-soy una cobarde, digo que es para que él sea feliz pero en realidad tengo miedo, miedo a sufrir de nuevo, el medio una calidez que hasta ahora no había conocido, me agobio sentirme así, y luego esa mujer dice que mi existencia no debía ser…- las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su mejilla –soy cobarde y egoísta, no quiero que Ren este con nadie que no sea yo- dijo cubrindose los ojos con la manos.

* * *

Ren estaba sentado en un sofá que estaba delante de una ventana dentro de la oficina de Yashiro, el cual estaba reacomodando unos papeles, desde el otro lado de la habitación

-pensé que irías corriendo a verla cuando la viste bajar del carro-

-…-

-Ren ¿Qué pasa? Toda la mañana has estado sin decir más, aparte de ser tu manager soy tu amigo-

-UFF!, Yashiro…- volteo a verlo con tristeza –ella se va-

-¿Qué?- dijo después de asimilar lo que Ren le había dicho -¿QUEEE? ¿QUÉ VAS HACER REN? VAS A DEJAR QUE SE VAYA ASÍ COMO ASÍ… ¿Y SU NOVIAZGO?-

Ren solo agacho la cabeza

-ERES IDIOTA O ¿QUÉ?- dijo todo sobresaltado –REN… Kyoko te ama y solo tiene miedo…- dijo poniéndose enfrente del chico

-ella fue la que lo decidió- dijo en voz baja

-Y TÚ ACEPTASTE-

-mm… ¿Qué podía hacer?- dijo resignado

-Ren no la dejes irse sin arreglar las cosas- Dijo calmadamente mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-pero ella no…-

-crees que no te quiere ver… Ren todos estos días has sido, su apoyo... eres al único, con el que ella se abre… contigo solamente muestra lo que realmente siente y tu igual los dos se complementan…-

-Yashiro ¿qué puedo hacer?-

Yashiro sonrió ante esa pregunta –Hoy Orihime se ve con su amado Hikoboshi… no crees que es mejor que Hikoboshi vaya a buscar a su amada-

-jejeje me parece bien- dijo levantándose del sofá

-Ren espera…- se acercó a su escritorio y saco un sobre, lo abrió y saco varias fotografías –toma me las mandaron ayer, querían que ustedes tuvieran una copia- se las paso Ren las miro y sonrió, Yashiro recibió un mensaje.

-Gracias- dijo saliendo de la oficina –no vienes-

-no ve tú… Suerte-

Iba rumbo a la sala de Love me cuando fue interceptado

-por fin lo encuentro Tsuruga sama-

-Sebastián? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi señor necesita su presencia-

-¿en estos momentos?-

-si-

-UFF! Está bien-

-si es tan amable en acompañarme-

Ren lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento donde subieron a un automóvil

-¿Pensé que el presidente estaba en su oficina?-

-no, quiso ir a checar algunos detalles de la fiesta de hoy-

-mmm…- _"yo necesito ver a Kyoko"_

Llegaron hasta la mansión, este lo guio rápidamente hasta el estudio

-Buenas tardes Presidente-

-Muchacho… sabes Romeo y Julieta, se amaban y no podían estar juntos, pero se las ingeniaron para llevar su romance por medio de cartas-

-Eh?-

-por favor Kuon no dejes que su amor termine como Tristán e Isolda-

-Presidente-

-no porque ella lo decida la dejes ir no seas como Tristán- decía Lory llorando

-presidente-

-no te rindas, ella vale la pena-

-presidente-

-o podemos irnos más atrás de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio y su….- seguía ignorando a Ren

-JEFE!- dijo levantándose

-¿Qué?-

-yo iba a buscarla, cuando me encontré a Sebastián-

-¿Qué?-

-quiero arreglar todo con ella, sé que no la hare cambiar de opinión de irse, pero si puedo hacer la cambiar de opinión en terminar conmigo- dijo con seguridad

-…- Lory sonrió –entonces que estamos haciendo aquí- se levantó –hay que ir al aeropuerto-

-Yashiro, debe estar reteniendo a Kyoko chan en el aeropuerto en estos momentos-

-¿Qué? ¿Kyoko se va en estos momentos?-

-su vuelo debe salir en unos cuarenta minutos-

-¿Qué?-

-vamos- dijo saliendo, caminaros hasta llegar a un automóvil que ya los esperaba

-Presidente? puede darme una hoja-

-claro… ten- le paso unas hoja de papel y un sobre lo vio escribir, y sacar unas fotos de su saco, vio como sacaba algunas y otras las metía al sobre junto con lo que acababa de escribir, miro de reojo las fotos que había dejado afuera -¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste esas fotos?-

-je je je, se las mando Hitomi a Yashiro… quería que tuviéramos un juego cada uno-

-no es justo yo también las quiero- dijo en puchero _"tendré que hablar con ella porque esas no me las mando solo me mando las de la sección no las que tomo fuera"_

Llegaron al aeropuerto, caminaron lo más rápido a la zona de embarque hasta la zona Vip ya que la gente reconoció enseguida a Ren y todos comenzaron a rodearlos

-Yashiro san, no era necesario que viniera. Además debe estar muy ocupado-

-que dices Kyoko, no es una molestia además es como si viniera a despedirme de mi pequeña hermanita- dijo sinceramente

-gracias Yashiro san-

Vuelo 325 rumbo a los Ángeles, por favor pasar a abordar

-bueno creo que ese es mi vuelo-

-Kyoko puedes esperar un poco más aparte vas en primera clase, y así que entras por ahí directamente- dijo señalando la puerta

-si pero…-

-vamos además ya no te veré por un tiempo-_ "Presidente… REN ¿Dónde rayos están?"_

Kyaaa…. Tsuruga…. haaaa… que guapo…. kyaaa….

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Kyoko volteando hacia la puerta que daba al embarque

Ren y Lory como podían iban pasando por la multitud que le pedían autógrafos, fotos, etc. a Ren

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo volteando a ver a Yashiro

-perdón Kyoko chan no puedes irte dejando nos a Ren roto-

-Yashiro san…- lo miro con una mirada llena de tristeza –Él merece a alguien mejor que yo- dijo agachando la cabeza -en estos momentos no soy alguien que pueda estar con él, soy inestable emocionalmente, todo aquí me hace pensar en todo lo que he vivido no lo lamento, no lamento haberme escapado con shotaro de Kyoto aunque eso me llevara a que me lastimaran y rompieran mi corazón, tampoco lamento haber entrado al mundo de espectáculo aunque haya sido a un inicio por venganza, no lamento enfrentar a mi madre, aunque me dolió saber lo que realmente siente por mi… creo que lo mejor es iniciar de nuevo desde cero-

-entonces tampoco te lamentas haberte enamorado de Ren-

-no, no lo lamento, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero él tiene que ser Feliz- dijo tomando su bolsa de mano y su pasaporte

-por eso si piensas que debo ser Feliz porque me alejas de ti- dijo Ren todo agitado

-Re.. Ren…-

-Kyoko- dijo acercándose –te dije, que te apoyaría si decías que querías irte, pero nunca pensé que terminarías conmigo- puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra levanto su barbilla –eso es algo que no quiero y no permitiré que hagas- le dijo en forma de súplica viéndola a los ojos… Kyoko soltó lo que traía en la mano estaba perdida en sus ojos

-Re.. Ren- lo miro –y..yo…-

-Te amo Kyoko- dijo viéndola con amor, tomo entre sus manos su rostro

-yo también te amo- dijo haciéndose hacia delante, correspondiéndole el toque de sus manos, él fue inclinándose hacia ella poniéndose a una distancia, ella se hizo un poco hacia delante acortando la distancia entre sus labios, iniciando un beso, el atrapo su labios entre los de él, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello abrazándolo, el bajo una mano poniéndola en la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Ren siguió besando a Kyoko, mordió levemente su labio inferior, por falta del aire se separaron pero no del todo recargo su frente con el de ella.

-Kyoko, no terminas conmigo- le dijo en un susurro

-te amo Ren- solo basto esa contestación para que él le diera un último beso y se separar de ella

Lory y Yashiro estaban con los ojos bien abiertos habían entrado en Shock, mientras veían la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos, desde que Ren había entrado

Lory * _"cuantos besos como ese se han dado sin que yo sepa, kyaaaa!... que mal que se vaya me fascinaría que estuvieran más tiempo juntos" _

Yashiro * _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!... que lindos Kyaaaa!"_

Ren se inclinó tomo sus cosas y se las dio

-Ten esto es para ti- dijo dándole un sobre

-Gracias- Kyoko lo tomo y le sonrió, se acercó a Ren y le dio un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos amor- le dijo al oído

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, volteo por última vez miro a Ren se sonrojo, después miro a Lory y a Yashiro que estaban más atrás, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

Kyoko se acomodó en su asiento, el avión despego, saco el sobre que Ren le había dado y lo abrió, pudo encontrar algunas fotos, eran aquellas en donde ella tropezó y Ren alcanzo a tomarla, otras eran de la foto que se iba a usar para la publicidad, y al final… _"no puede ser"…_ era una foto de ella y Ren en el estacionamiento Ren la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y ella tenía sus manos enredadas en su cuello, dándose un beso… atrás tenía un mensaje de Hitomi **"La mejor imagen de amor que me pudieron dar… Gracias"** esto hizo que se sonrojara "no puede ser ella nos vio" vio que había una carta adentro

**_para kyoko_**

**_Orihime era la hija de Tentei. Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas del río Amanogawa. A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duramente día tras día para tenerlas listas, pero a causa de su trabajo la princesa no podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, lo cual entristecía enormemente a la princesa. Preocupado por su hija, su padre concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron se enamoraron al instante y, poco después, se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime, comenzó a descuidar sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Hikoboshi prestaba cada vez menos atención a su ganado, el cual terminó desperdigandose por el Cielo. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Su padre, conmovido por sus lágrimas, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente._**

**_Apartir de ahora tu, te vuelves en MI Orihime Kyoko, solo espero que nuestras urracas no vengan una vez al año si no miles de veces_**

**_TE AMO KYOKO _**

**_Siempre tuyo Ren XOXO_**

Kyoko leyó y leyó la carta hasta quedar profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba las fotos y la carta...

En el aeropuerto

-Ren…- dijo Yashiro poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico –estoy orgulloso de ti pero… sabes pudiste hablar con ella en privado y no aquí- dijo señalando el lugar

-Muchacho! Me has sorprendido- dijo Lory llorando –están tan orgullosos de ustedes, sabía que el día que ella decidiera abrir esa cortina, pasarían cosas increíbles-

-qué?- dijo extrañado –usted sabía que Kyoko-

-ho si jajaja – dijo con una sonrisa

-Presidente… Ren no olviden que estamos en un lugar público- ¬¬

.

. Gracias PaulaGato x tu comentario espero que te sigas entreteniendo con esta historia.

. Gracias x comentar skarllet northman y aquí esta la respuesta de sus decisión

. adrySOE enserio cree me que no te quiero matar y tuve que modificar varias cosas, espero que te agradara el capitulo...

.Kotoko-98 gracias x comentar espero que te agrade este capitulo

.Dalia T. Argueta Garca gracias x comentar como siempre me alegra leer tus comentarios

.isisya Gracias x comentar espero que disfrutes este capitulo también

.patohf ya se yo también extrañaba a Mouko san

. tu yyonosotros si escribiré esta historia hasta el final de hecho tu pos me dio una gran idea para el siguiente capitulo

...(\/)

..( . .)

.C (`)(`)


	25. ¡Prensa ROSA!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**¡Prensa ROSA!**

_Los Ángeles California Sábado 11:27 a.m. _

El aeropuerto era enorme, se podía ver a todos correr de un lado a otro, Kyoko se sentía abrumada no sabía adónde ir o con quien ir el Presidente le había dicho que la recogerían en la puerta por la que bajara del avión.

Vio unas bancas y decidió esperar en ella, comenzó a caminar a ellas junto con su maleta, sin percatar que alguien la venia siguiendo desde que salió de la puerta del avión, fue acercándose a ella sigilosamente hasta tenerla cercas, se balanceo a sea ella y la atrapo en un gran y apretado abrazo

-Kyaaa!...-

-HIJA!- dijo mientras la estrujaba en sus brazos –te extrañe-

-Otousama- dijo con sorpresa

-mi niña linda… Bienvenida- le dijo una vez que la soltó –bien vamos a casa- dijo agarrando la maleta de la chica con una mano y con la otra la mano de la chica –Juliena está desesperada por tenerte ya en casa-

-Juliena sama?- dijo volteando a verlo mientras caminaba a su lado

-sí, desde que le dije que vendrías, se motivó remodelando un cuarto para ti- dijo con una sonrisa

Caminaron fuera del aeropuerto hasta un coche que estaba estacionado cercas Kuu subió todas las cosas a la cajuela

-mi pequeña princesa, por favor suba- dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto haciendo un ademan con la mano tipo reverencia

-jajaja Otousama- dijo divertida por ver a Kuu

-mi pequeña- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa –vamos a casa-

Kyoko subió feliz mente, se abrocho el cinturón, y kuu dio la vuelta al carro y subió de lado del piloto se abrocho el cinturón y comenzaron a ir a casa…

-mi niña, de aquí se hace 20 min a casa si quieres descansar un poco- dijo Kuu tiernamente al ver a Kyoko bostezar

-no está bien, quiero ver el paisaje- dijo

-¿estas segura? has hecho un viaje de casi 13 horas- dijo levantando una ceja como en duda

-sí, Otousama no te preocupes- dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa

Kyoko iba maravillada observando todo lo de su alrededor hasta que dieron vuelta y vio como entraban a una cerrada las casas eran enormes y con gran espacio de separación entre cada una, fue lo último que vio la chica antes de quedar dormida. Llegaron a casa y Kuu volteo a ver a Kyoko y estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos!- dijo una mujer muy guapa acercándose al automóvil

-shhh…- puso su dedo en su boca -hola amor…- le dio un beso después camino a la puerta de copiloto -creo que venía muy cansada- dijo Kuu con Kyoko en brazos

-ho amor ahuu- hizo una mueca de tristeza –bueno llevémosla a su cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa abriéndole la puerta –espero que le guste- dejo en voz bajita y muy emocionada…

_Japón. Tokio. Domingo 7:30 a.m._

Lory estaba en su oficina sentado en sofá frente a una gran pantalla viendo Sukkitte Ii Na Yo

-Mi señor, aquí están las noticia de esta mañana- dijo Sebastián dejando en el escritorio los periódicos –creo que ahí una noticia que será de su interés-

-¿enserio?- dijo con una voz muy curiosa –de que será-

Sebastián le acerco el primer periódico que estaba hasta arriba

-ho vaya jajajaja- se comenzó a reír, se puso una mano en el cabello, trato de calmarse –bueno creo que por fin me das un buen escándalo, mi chico aburrido-

-mi señor desea que llame a Yashiro sama?-

-mmm… Uff… si cítalos para las 8:30… por cierto no hablado Mogami kun? o Kuu?-

-no, mi señor ¿desea que les marque?-

-No esperemos que ellos marquen- _"aunque conociendo a Kuu debe estar volado con su hija y ni se ha de acordar en llamar"_

Ren estaba despertando en su departamento, se levantó y fue a la cocina preparo un poco de café, tomo una taza y se fue a la sala

_TOC TOC _

Ignoro el ruido

_TOC TOC _

Lo volvió a ignorar

_TOC TOC TOC TOC CLACK_

-porque no abres la puerta Ren- entro Yashiro enojado hasta la sala

-ho buenos días Yashiro- dijo sin ganas mientras tomaba su café

-como así… porque no abres la puerta… tuve que usar la tarjeta de emergencia… pensé que algo malo te había pasado-

-ya viste que estoy bien… ¿quieres café?-

-No… el presidente quiere vernos-

-UFF…está bien… solo me arreglo y nos vamos- dijo saliendo de la sala

Yashiro miro el celular de su representado estaba sobre la mesa junto a la taza de café _"¿acaso está esperando una llamada?..." _se quedó meditando _"Kyoko chan no le ha llamado… No y si el vuelo tuvo un retraso… pero ya sería mucho tiempo… y si le paso algo"_ ante ese último pensamiento saco rápidamente un guante de látex y su celular comenzó a buscar los vuelos e información de accidentes aéreos

-Yashiro ya estoy listo nos vamos- dijo Ren entrando a la sala y tomar su celular

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron rápidamente al auto de Ren

_"__mmm… porque tenía el celular en la mesa… y si acabaron de hablar…Un demonio quiero saber si él le ha marcado o ella le ha llamado"_-Ren, Kyoko chan ya te llamo?- dijo Yashiro una vez que el auto estaba andando _"aunque lo más seguro es que no me quiera contestar"_

-no- dijo levemente sin dejar de ver el camino

_"__hoo a contestado… mmm… será buena idea seguir tentando a la suerte… lo intentare"_ -y ¿Por qué no le has llamado?- dijo inocentemente

-¿Por qué das por hecho que no le he intentado marcar?- dijo entre dientes

-así que si le has marcado- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ya llegamos- dijo apenas estaciono el auto

Comenzaron a caminar hasta los elevadores

-Yashiro?-

-mande-

-para que nos necesita el presidente tan temprano-

-mmm… Ren no has visto las noticias de esta mañana…-

-no?- dijo bajando del elevador rumbo a la oficina de Lory

-creo que lo mejor es entrar-

Sebastián estaba esperándolos con la puerta abierta -Buenos días Tsuruga sama, Yashiro sama. El presidente los está esperando-

-por fin muchacho- dijo Lory saliendo de su oficina feliz –venga tenemos mucho de qué planear, Yashiro tenemos que elegir qué plan ahí que tomar-

-sí, también hay que elegir las entrevistas en los mejores programas- continuo Yashiro mientras entraba a la oficina, Ren los siguió aun sin entender que pasaba

Todo el rato Yashiro y Lory habían estado hablando de que pensaban hacer

-basta ya me podrían decir que pasa- dijo Ren desde su asiento

-ho muchacho acaso no has visto las noticias- dijo Lory arqueando un ceja

-NOO-

Lory tomo algunos periódicos y se lo paso

**¿El gran Tsuruga Ren tiene novia?**

**Aún no sabemos si la chica es realmente la novia de Tsuruga Ren o una Fan demasiada animada, que aprovecho una oportunidad para besas al actor número uno de todo Japón…. (Alado del artículo que aún seguía, se encontraba una foto de él teniendo a Kyoko en sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso)**

En otro periódico

**Misteriosa mujer roba el corazón de Tsuruga Ren**

**El día de ayer en el aeropuerto se encontró infraganti al gran actor numero 1 despidiéndose de lo que parece ser, su NOVIA… (Una vez más una foto de ellos dos besándose de otro ángulo)**

En otro encabezado

**El amor ha alcanzado a Tsuruga Ren?**

**Acaso por fin el gran actor encontró por fin su media naranja… (Una vez más la foto de su beso)**

Miro otro tras otro

**¿El soltero más cotizado de Asia por fin fue atrapado?**

**Después de tanto tiempo por fin alguien ha podido atrapar el corazón del hombre más sexy de Asia… (La misma foto igual de solo otro ángulo)**

Pero este último le sorprendo ocupaba la primera plana pero gracias a las fotos no por lo escrito y fue el único que leyó completo…

**El Tanabata le ha llegado a Tsuruga Ren**

**Al parecer el día de ayer no solo fue ****el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi, si no de nuestro actor favorito y la que parece ser su nueva NOVIA, aunque bien no tenemos nada certero de si es o no es su novia, bien podemos decir que ese beso fue más que de película, todo aquel que pudo presenciar ese beso podía darse cuenta del amor entre ellos dos, solo cabe desearles suerte si son Novios y si no lo son por dios Tsuruga Ren con todo respeto luche por ella, ya que se nota que ella lo hace feliz. Ya que gracias a ella ese día todos aquellos que estábamos en el aeropuerto tuvimos el privilegio de ver una sonrisa de usted que nunca habíamos visto en nuestra vida… ARTICULO escrito por Ariwa Nana (En este artículo se mostraban tres fotos una era donde él, la abrazo fuertemente y posesivamente, la segunda era la misma que las demás de su beso tan apasionado pero esta si se veía mejor se notaba que la habían tomado con una muy buena cámara profesional y la última era la sonrisa angelical que Ren/Kuon le dedico a la chica obvio en la toma de esta última solo había enfocado el rostro del actor)**

Al parecer de todas las notas que había, en todos los periódicos este fue el único escrito por una reportera que estaba en aeropuerto en ese preciso momento

-en ninguna foto se ve el rostro de Kyoko- dijo con voz baja pero aliviada aun con el periódico que tenía como portada lo de Tanabata

-no y es una lástima…- dijo Lory sonriendo al ver el rostro de Ren –tampoco en las que están pasando por las noticias- u.U

-¿Qué también por la televisión?- dijo sorprendido Ren

-si- dijo Yashiro –Gracias al presidente pudimos conseguir la cinta de seguridad de la área VIP así que no podrán conseguirla-

-bueno Ren elige una de estas dos carpetas- dijo señalando tres carpetas que tenía en la mesa

-una de las tres no?- dijo dudoso Ren

-no la última esta fuera de jurisdicción- dijo Lory muy seguro

-¿Por qué?- dijo viéndolo seriamente

-simple no dejare que niegues tu noviazgo- ¬¬ dijo Lory

-Uff… ni loco negaría a Kyoko- dijo entre dientes -¿qué es la primera opción?- dijo un poco más alto

-hacer unas entrevista donde digas que ella es tu novia pero sin relevar quien es ella para no mezclar sus carreras- explico Yashiro

-y el segundo es decir toda la verdad pero para ello necesitaríamos hacer que Kyoko chan vuelva- continuo Lory

-supongo que la primera es la mejor así Kyoko puede seguir su carrera aquí sin que la molesten-

En eso Sebastián entro –Mi señor, el Hizuri Kuu está en video llamada-

-hooo por fin ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar…mándalo al monitor de la pantalla- dijo volteo a ver a Yashiro –Yashiro puedes hacer las entrevistas para hoy-

-si- dijo saliendo de la oficina, Ren lo iba alcanzar

-Ren acaso no quieres saber ¿cómo está TU NOVIA?... por qué dudo que se haya comunicado contigo- dijo sentándose enfrente del monitor

-mmm…- ¬¬ _"como lo supo?" _mientras se ponía en uno de los sofás de lado donde podría verlo sí que lo vieran

-Bueno días Jefe-

-hola Kuu y ¿Kyoko chan?-

-hooo mi pequeña princesa está dormida- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-porque no marcaste cuando ella llego así hubiera podido hablar con ella- dijo Lory

-porque ella se quedó dormida desde que subió al auto- se defendió Kuu

-y ¿Por qué no llamaste antes tuuu?.-

-Juliena no me dejaba dijo que "el secuestrador no debe preocuparse ya por mi pequeña, ella está en casa y debe devolverme a mi Kuon para tener a mis dos hijo en casa" UFF… y me acabo de escapar de ella para poder comunicar ¿por cierto como esta Kuon?-

Lory volteo a un lado –hey te habla tu padre-

-mmm…- ¬¬ _"solo me quede porque dijo que era Kyoko" _se levantó para irse y Lory se levantó y lo tomo de hombro

-Habla con él-

-No, solo me quede que porque pensé que era Kyoko-

-entonces… le diré que le hable a tu N.O.V.I.A-

-no le diga que es mi novia-

-he así que no que no quieres que ellos sepan-

-no es eso ella quería decirles-

-¿Qué ahí está? ¡Kuon hijo!- dijo ajeno a lo que Lory y Ren hablaban, pegándose a la pantalla como si eso lo ayudara a verlo -Kuon…. Kuon… háblame ya se le hablare a mi princesa-

-ves contéstale a tu padre- le dijo mientras lo hacia sentarse

-si aquí estoy- dijo más resignado

-porque rayos!… tengo que recurrir a decir que le hablare a mi niña para que tú me hables- dijo con berrinche

-mmm…- ¬¬

-lo siento Kuon… ¡pero mi niña ya está aquí y no te la prestare! – dijo sacándole la lengua

-no más para eso querías que contestara- dijo enojado

-no la verdad pensé que no contestarías… jajaja-

-jajaja… Kuu ¿por cierto ya hablaste con Kyoko?- interrumpió Lory

-no, ya te dije apenas subió al auto se quedó dormida… pero se ve como un ángel mientras duerme… y más en ese camisón rosa es como una princesa… (Seguía parloteando)-

-REN! YA ESTA TODO LISTO PARA QUE ACLARES TU RELACIÓN CON KYOKO CHAN- dijo Yashiro mientras entraba a la oficina

-¿RELACIÓN? ¿QUÉ TIPO DE RELACIÓN TIENES CON MI HIJAAA?- grito Kuu

Ren volteo a ver a Yashiro con ojos de asesino

***-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- se oyó un grito al otro lado de la línea

-Mi niña- dijo Kuu saliendo a toda prisa

-¿Qué rayos pasa KUU?- Dijo Lory

-Esperaa!- dijo Kuon _"habrá sido Kyoko"_

-Ren ahí que irnos tienes una entrevista en Tokio NBS en una hora ya está programado-

_Los Ángeles California Sábado 4:30 p.m._

Kyoko despertó estaba en una cama muy grande, comenzó a ver su entorno (bueno lo que podía ver sin moverse mucho) era una habitación muy amplia con unos ventanales y unas cortinas muy grandes las cuales estaban cerradas a lado un escritorio y un librero el cual tenía ya algunos libros y uno que otro adorno como figurillas, la decoración de la habitación estaba diseñada para una señorita entre colores Blanco, Rosa, Morado y lila. Comenzó a moverse ya que sintió que alguien estaba en la cama sentada

-ya despertaste mi niña- dijo una dulce voz cuando Kyoko volteo

-eh?\- dijo viendo a la mujer más hermosa que había visto _"perece una hada"_

-hooo estas hermosaaaaaaaa!- dijo abalanzándose a ella para abrazarla

-este??- dijo nerviosa -¿Dónde estoy?-

-ho este es tu cuarto mi niña- dijo la mujer sin soltarla

-mmm… perdón pero ¿quién es usted?- dijo nerviosa

-ho que tonta he sido perdón yo soy Juliena Hizuri- dijo la mujer soltándola y sentándose en la cama sin alejarse de ella –tenía muchas ganas de conocerte mi niña-

-eh? a mí?-

-claro que a ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-yo también la quería conocer Hizuri san- dijo tratando de levantarse

-¿Cómo que Hizuri san? Noo dime Mom o Mother-

-este pero…-

-pero nada repite Mom-

-Mo…-

-vamos pequeña M.O.M-

-Mo…m-

-ahora todo junto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Mom-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!\- Se volvió a colgar a Kyoko en un abrazo estuvieron un rato

-¿QUÉ PASA?\- dijo Kuu agitado mientras entraba a toda prisa a la habitación

-Otousama- dijo en un suspiro bajo ya que le faltaba el aire

-Kyoko? Amor la estas ahogando- dijo Kuu acercándose rápidamente

-nooo es mi niñaaa- gritaba Juliena mientras Kuu la separaba

-yo también la quiero abrazar- decía Kuu abrazando a Kyoko

_Japón. Tokio. 9:10 a.m._

-QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- gritaba aventándole el control a la televisión –ESA IDIOTA ESTA BIEN QUE LA IBA A DEJAR EN PAZ POR LO QUE PASO CON ESA BRUJA… PERO ESTO ES INAUDITOOOOO!...-

-Shou? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shoko entrando a la sala donde estaba el cantante se detuvo en seco al ver la imagen que la televisión estaba mostrando

-tengo que salir- dijo tomando su abrigo

-no espera tienes una entrevista en Tokio NBS- dijo shoko tratando de detenerlo –por favor Shou es tu trabajooo…-

-está bien- _"pero después voy con esa tonta que le pasa por la cabeza"_

-bueno vámonos Shou- dijo apagando la tele _"como rayos la reconoció si no es por él, no hubiera sabido que es ella, ya que no se le ve el rostro y solo se le ve muy poco de su cabello ya que Tsuruga san la tiene abrazada"_

Caminaron hasta el elevador bajaron y subieron al automóvil

Edificio de Tokio NBS

-Ren ya decidiste que vas a decir-

-Uff… me gustaría decir el nombre de mi novia…-

-pero Ren sabes que eso le puede afectar a ella en su carrera, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará en los Ángeles y no queremos que tenga problemas al volver-

-si lo se… ya deseo que vuelva-

-se fue apenas ayer-

-si… bueno donde es la entrevista-

-en el piso 3 foro 2

Decían mientras subían al elevador.

-bueno ya estamos aquí donde seta la entrevista Shoko?-

-en el piso 3 foro 4-

-vamos-

-ya que… por cierto después de aquí podrías cancelar todo-

-Shou no vayas a molestarla-

-de que hablas-

-te conozco, deja a Kyoko chan en paz-

-no te metas- le dijo entrando al elevador

Toc Toc

-Tsuruga san estamos listos- dijo una voz al otro lado del

-si ya voy-

-bueno Ren ya sabes mantén en secreto su nombre-

-mmm… no me gusta la idea pero bueno- decía medio enfadado

Salieron del camerino y comenzaron a caminar

-**Buenos Días Tokio, esta mañana amanecimos con una foto que conmociono a todo Tokio… hoy en exclusiva tengo a Tsuruga Ren para que nos diga si es o no es real la foto**\- decía la conductora

**-Demos le la bienvenida a actor número uno de todo Japón y el mas cotidisiado… adelante Tsuruga Ren**\- todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar como locas al verlo

**-Buenos Dias… Gracias por invitarme el dia de hoy Yumi-**

-**ho que dices gracias por venir hoy Tsuruga Ren y dinos como te han ido tus nuevos proyectos-**

-**muy bien gracias-**

**-tengo entendido que tienes dos series en marcha- **

**-si así es- **decía con una sonrisa

**-porque tan pocas series, vamos no nos prives a nosotras tus fans de no verte en mas doramas-**

**-ja ja ja no, no sería capaz, eso ha sido porque he tenido más proyectos en modelaje y campañas publicitarias**-

**-Uff, que bueno… bueno Tsuruga Ren ¿quiero preguntarte algo? espero no te moleste contestar-**

-**claro que no, dime**-

**-bueno desde esta mañana se circula una foto-** apareció en la pantalla la foto del beso **–como puedes ver… la duda es… es real o falsa-** decía animada

-**je je bueno debo decir que es real**-

Todo el público soltó ooooooooooo

**-¿Que es enserio?… entonces ella es…-**

-**si ella es MI novia-** dijo con una gran sonrisa angelical y una mirada de extra ternura _"Kyoko es MI NOVIA"_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- todas las mujeres gritaban eufóricas y sonrojadas hasta la conductora se sonrojo…

**-y ¿Quién es la afortunada?-** decía más animada la conductora

-**lo siento Yumi, pero por el momento me gustaría tenerla solo para mí**\- decía con una voz profunda y seductora, sin quitar ese Rostro que derretía a cualquiera

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todas las mujeres comenzaron a hiperventilar y una que otra comenzó a derramar sangre, la entrevista siguió unos minutos más hasta terminar

-sabes pensé que tendríamos que llamar a paramédicos-

-ja ja ja Yashiro jajaja-

-que es la verdad viste a todas las chicas perecían que morirían de derrame nasal- dijo Yashiro abriendo la puerta para salir al pasillo

El pasillo

-me hartan estas entrevistas- decía enfadado el cantante

-Shou… debes soportarlas la próxima semana comienza tu gira en todo Japón-

-lo se… bueno me tengo que…- no termino la frase ya que vio a Ren y compañía salir de foro, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo –TUUUUUUUU!-

-ho si es Fuwa kun- dijo

-tu desgraciado…. dime que significa esa foto actorucho de cuarta- dijo sacando su celular

-qué quieres que te explique… acaso no ves Fuwa kun-

-tu maldito actorucho de cuarta si te deje que estuvieras cercas es porque ella necesitaba amigos en tiempos así… pero no dejare que tomes más libertades de MI Kyoko-

-lo siento Fuwa Kun pero creo que te equivocas ya que ella no solo es mi amiga ella es MI NOVIA- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el elevador junto con Yashiro el cual traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el elevador cerro puertas y lo último que vieron fue a shoutaro con la mandíbula que casi se caía.

_Los Ángeles California Sábado 8:20 p.m. _

kuu estaba en un tipo estudio en su casa viendo las noticias de Japón cuando topo con la entrevista que había dado su hijo… su mandíbula estaba más abierta, técnicamente sus hijos andaban!

_Toc toc_

-pa… pasen-

-Otousama… la cena esta lista- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa

-mi niña tuuu…- volteo a verla y luego a la pantalla

-si Otousama?... ¿Qué vez?- dijo acercándose a el

-las noticias de Tokio pero ya acabe- dijo cerrando la pantalla –bueno que te parece si vamos a cenar mi niña- _"ya después le hablare a ese idiota que tengo como hijo como puede ser que ande con mi princesa"_

-si- caminaron hasta el comedor donde ya estaba la mesa servida y Juliena entraba con un los últimos platos

-Hizu… Mom ya la pondría yo-

-no te preocupes hija… además no me dejaste ayudarte a cocinar-

-mmm que rico huele\- dijo Kuu con alegría

-hice comida de Kyoto-

-enserio que bien-

-Kuu porque no me dijiste que nuestra princesa sabia cocinar increíblemente-

-jajaja perdón… y Kyoko te ha gustado la casa-

-si es hermosa más los jardines-

Apenas había despertado Kyoko y la había dejado de sofocar en abrazos y se cambió a ropa casual, Juliena la había llevado por un recorrido por toda la casa le mostro la mayoría de los cuartos excepto uno el cual le habían dicho que era la habitación de Kuon

-¿los jardines?\- pregunto Kuu

-si son tan amplios y todas las flores son hermosas, es como si miles de hadas vivieran ahí- decía con una sonrisa

-jaja mi niña te encantan las hadas verdad\- dijo alegremente Juliena

-si…-

Ya habían acabado de comer y estaban comiendo un postre de frutilla…

_Riing Riing_

-hoo si me disculpan… no tardo\- dijo Juliena sacando su celular

-bueno hija-

-si Otousama-

-no hay nada que me quieras contar que te haya pasado en estos días-

Kyoko bajo la mirada a su plato –y… yo Otousama- una lagrima bajo por la mejilla

_"__rayos ya la hice llorar"_ –no hija si no quie…-

-no si deseo decírtelo- dijo en sollozos

Kuu tomo su mano y la apretó levemente – ¿qué pasa hija?-

-yoo.. -

-Kyoko sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras-

-hace unos días me reuní con Mogami Saena y… y-

-¿y?-

-ella dijo que yo no debía existir, que solo nací por que no la dejaron abortarme- las lágrimas salieron continuamente

Juliena había entrado al comedor en silencio cuando escucho a Kyoko, no pensó ni dos veces cuando corrió abrazar a Kyoko

-no pequeña no le hagas caso esa mujer no sabe que dice- le dijo Kuu incorporándose al abrazo

-cierto además, no la necesitas nos tienes a nosotros- le dijo tiernamente Juliena

Después de un rato de que se tranquilizara Kyoko, Juliena y Kuu se sentaron uno de cada lado de Kyoko

-más tranquila mi niña\- dijo Juliena

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno te tengo una propuesta Hija-

-si? Cual?-

-el viernes habrá un desfile de mis creaciones en New York que te parece acompañarme-

-claro Mom-

-Kyaaaaa! amo esa sonrisaaa tuya!\- dijo abrazándola de nuevo

-no es justo yo tengo que trabajar ese día-

-ja ja lo siento amor pero creo que esos días serán de madre e hija\- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Días?\- dijo Kyoko

-si nos vamos pasado mañana (lunes en América)… ya que debo checar que todo esté listo o acaso no quieres ir conmigo Kyoko\- dijo Juliena poniendo cara de cachorro

-no, no es eso… claro que si quiero ir con usted Hi…Mom\- dijo rápidamente Kyoko _"por un momento se apreció a... no solo es porque lo extraño… espera desde que llegue no le he marcado"_ comenzó a buscar su celular lo encontró en uno de sus bolsillos apagado

-entonces está decidido lo siento amor te quedaras solo esta semana\- dijo felizmente a Kuu. Este volteo a ver a Kyoko y miro que prendía su celular…

-haaaa!-

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?\- dijo rápidamente Kuu…

-se me había olvidado prender el teléfono\- dijo nerviosa Kyoko volteo a verlo y le mostro su teléfono tenía 60 llamadas y 32 mensajes de Ren, 20 llamadas y 15 mensajes de Mouko, 10 llamadas y 20 mensajes de Yashiro…

_"__Kuon ¬¬ eres un exagerado la sobreproteges llamarle 60 veces o acaso quiere saber si ella sabe lo que pasa en Japón" pensaba Kuu_

-porque no los llamas mi niña deben ser alrededor de las 2 de la tarde del domingo en Japón- dijo Juliena con una dulce sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

-si… pero antes…\- se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a buscar en el teléfono, hasta que encontró una foto de ella con Ren que se habían tomado en Guam –quiero… presentarte tan siquiera por foto a mi No… novio\- dijo mostrándole la foto a Juliena la cual se llevó una mano a la boca _"Kuon"_ después volvió su vista a Kyoko

-es muy guapo, mi niña\- dijo y la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar

-Mom? ¿Estás bien?-

-si… si estoy bien mi niña… anda ve a llamar a tu novio\- le dijo con una sonrisa _"ella… no solo me robo mi corazón en un solo día… si no también me trajo la luz y esperanza de que mi hijo vuelva"_

Juliena y Kyoko voltearon a ver a Kuu que estaba en como estatua con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula se le caía _"está bien, una cosa es verlo en la entrevista donde él dice que ella es su novia pero otra muy diferente es que ella misma me lo diga! Ella es mi niña… pero él es mi hijo y si ellos dos se casan… nooo ella sigue siendo mi niña… y el mi hijooo… como puedo ponerme celoso de mi propio hijo pretenda a mi niña…. haaaaaaaa"_

-otousama- dijo Kyoko preocupada

-jajaja- _"estará celoso"_ –no te preocupes Kyoko, yo me encargo de él. Tu ve a llamarles a tus amigos y a tu guapísimo novio\- dijo Juliena guiñándole un ojo

-está bien Mom\- dijo dándole un dulce sonrisa, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la que iba a ser su nueva habitación.

_Japón. Tokio. 2:50 p.m._

Ren y Yashiro iba caminando por los pasillos de LME hacia el aparcamiento

-Ren solo te queda una sección de fotos y tienes el resto de la tarde libre- dijo Yashiro

-UFF!... por fin-

_Riing Riing Riing_

*-Bueno R..-

*-Ren!- ^_^

*-Kyoko?- dijo sorprendido O.O

*-perdón por no llamar antes es que se me había olvidado que apague el celular cuando subí al avión-

*-no te preocupes… ¿cómo estás?-

*-bien… Kuu otousama y su esposa son tan buenos conmigo-

*-enserio que bien-

*-no te interrumpí en algún trabajo-

*-no de hecho estamos en LME-

-Ren es Kyoko chan? ¿Como esta? yo también quiero hablar con ella- decía Yashiro

*-estamos? ¿Esta Yashiro san?-

*-si, está aquí también quiere hablar contigo… pero no le pienso pasar el teléfono-

-hoo no seas malo Ren yo también quiero hablar con mi pequeña hermanita-

*-jajaja… Ren no seas cruel-

*-no, te extrañado mucho y en todo el día no había tenido noticias de ti-

*-perdona me- dijo dulcemente

*-Uff!... sabes que si-

Yashiro sonreía al ver a Ren tan animado pero ya era tarde –Ren no quiero arruinar el momento pero ya es tarde-

*-bueno creo que tienes trabajo- dijo ella un poco triste

*-si, te llamare después-

*-si… Te amo Ren- dijo colgando el teléfono. Gracias a dios estaban por teléfono si no Ren hubiera podido ver el sonrojo uniforme en todo el rostro de Kyoko al decir esas palabras

Ren por su parte tenía un sonrojo que atravesaba ambas mejillas de lado a lado y con la boca levemente abierta

Yashiro lo miro y no iba a desaprovechar el momento –HEEE así que ¿Qué te habrá dicho Kyoko chan para dejarte así?- ¬¬

-mm…- comenzó su recorrido una vez mas

-vamos o tendré que adivinar– dijo siguiendolo

-…-

-mmm… talvez un te extraño- dijo imitando a una señorita

-…-

-ok al parecer no… mmm… ya se te habrá dicho que te ama-

Ren detuvo su andar unos segundo _"como rayos lo hace"_

-heee así que le di en el clavo-

-vámonos Yashiro-

.

.

.

.

.

Yanahi U: perdóname por romper tu corazón… espero que te agrade este capítulo. Gracias x el comentario

PaulaGato: no era mi intención hacerte llorar (TT_TT) y tienes razón ella estará técnicamente con sus padres. Gracias x el comentario

Skarllet northman: que puedo decir así me imagino a Ren a veces que aria hasta lo imposible por Kyoko. Gracias x siempre comentar

Fblaz: jajaja me ayudo tu comentario para el capítulo y lo de decir que él es Kuon mmm… creo que tendrás que ser paciente. Gracias x el comentario

Patohf: NOOO te mueras luego no sabrás como sigue jejejjjeje ;) Gracias x siempre comentar desde que inicie esta historia

adrySOE: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo gracias a ti se me vino el nombre… wiii XD Gracias enserio

kotoko-98: no creo que pase un año para que ellos dos vuelvan a estar juntos jejeje. Gracias x el comentario

Dalia T. Argueta Garca: espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes… y gracias por siempre animarme :)


	26. ¡Hello New York!

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés (bueno este capítulo es de Kyoko les seré sincero me dio un poco de flojera traducirlo en inglés lo siento (u.u) ) y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- …

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**¡Hello New York!**

_Los Ángeles California, Lunes 5:35 a.m._

Bip # Bip # Bip # Bip # Bip

_"Debo levantarme… pero estoy muy a gusto aquí… ya se 5 minutos más… no creo que afecte o si mmm… aunque hace 5 minutos dije lo mismo… ooo cierto es LUNES"_ abrí velozmente los ojos y me levante de un salto de la cama era la segunda noche que pasaba en ella y ahora la abandonare por algunos días debo decir que es triste.

Me acerque al pie de la cama y tome la ropa que había dejado lista la noche anterior, me dirigí al baño, entre debajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara mi pereza _"Uff… me siento aun cansada… aun no puedo acostumbrarme a este cambio de horario… aunque no me puedo quejar Otousama y Mom se esfuerzan para que este cómoda, desde como acomodaron la habitación y el baño de esta, hasta pasar tiempo conmigo, hubiera deseado ser su hija…"_ unas pequeñas lagrimas se mesclaban con el agua de la regadera _"no Kyoko no es momento de llorar, mejor hay que pensar en lo bueno, si eso es mejor, como… mmm… Ya se estas con Otousama y por fin pudimos conocer a Mom y ella nos quiere con todo el corazón, nada que ver con esa mujer que está en Japón… aunque en Japón esta Mouko san, Chiori san, María chan, Yashiro san, el Presidente Lory y mi amado Ren… wuaah, pero no puedo estar en Japón NO puedo!" (TT_TT) _termine mi baño alcance una toalla y me enrede en ella, me mire en el espejo unos cuantos minutos, mis ojos estaban un poco rojos, por haber llorado pero no estaban hinchados gracias a que estaba en la regadera con agua un tanto fría.

Bip # Bip # Bip # Bip # Bip (se escuchaba la alarma de mi celular, que estaba sobre la cómoda alado de la cama)

Me vestí lo más rápido con una blusa blanca, y un pescador azul cielo, y unos zapatos tipo tela blancos, salí del baño tome mi celular y apague la alarma, con una mano tome la valija y con la que traía mi celular, tome el saco que era el conjunto del pescador, baje hasta el recibidor puse la valija alado de la puerta.

-Good Morning my princess- dijo una voz detrás de mío

-Good morning Otou sama- dije volteando con una gran sonrisa

-veo que estas emocionada por el viaje mi niña-

-si estoy tan feliz- le dije aun con la sonrisa –nunca pensé que saldría de Japón, por dios ni si quiere soñaba en salir de Kyoto, y mucho menos tener a unos increíbles padre como ustedes-

-mi niña- decía mientras me abrazaba y con ojos lacrimosos –no te vayas… quédate conmigo… puedes ir a ver como tu padre graba sus escenas del día y así veras que soy mejor que ese Tsuruga Ren- decía llorando mientras me abrazaba

-querido ya hablamos de esto… mi niña se va conmigo- dijo Mom bajando por las escaleras –tú la tuviste cuando fuiste a Japón, así que me toca estar con ella-

-no es cierto tú lo decidiste-

-Querido! - dijo con una mirada fija, volteo a verme – ¿mi niña ya estas lista?-

-si Mom- dije mostrándole la valija

-eh? es tan pequeña la valija… bueno lo solucionaremos cuando estemos en New York-

-EH?- _"¿qué quiere decir Mom con eso?"_

-bueno nos vamos querido te vemos en unos días- se dieron un beso, _"no importa cuántas veces lo vea este tipo de afecto que me sonroje de la vergüenza, aunque también no sé cómo me sentiría si la gente me viera dándome un beso con Ren o cielos aunque en el aeropuerto estaba el presidente y Yashiro san que pena, no sabría cómo les veré a la cara KYAAA!... Bueno lo positivo es que solo ellos dos vieron ese BESO… " _Con el recuerdo presente en mi cabeza hizo que mi cara se ruborizara completamente como si acabara de pasar

-Kyoko, princesa ¿estás bien?- pregunto Otou sama muy preocupado – ¿tendrás fiebre?- puso su mano en mi frente

-no Otousama… estoy bien-

-mmm… segura…- dijo mirándome aun preocupado

-si estoy bien- dije sonriendo

-enserio princesa no prefieres quedarte conmigo… aquí yo podría cuidarte…-

-Querido… ya te dije que mi niña se va conmigo… además una madre sabe cuidar mejor a sus hijos que un padre que deja que se los lleven mientras yo No estoy-

-no es cierto… además las cosas no fueron así- dijo en un berrinche mientras se ponía en una esquina en cuclillas, puso una cara que no pude aguantar

-jajajajaja Otou sama, jaja ja pareces un niño pequeño-

-cierto Querido pareces un niño! jajajaja-

-Cof… Cof… disculpe Juliena…- dijo un hombre que había entrado al recibidor, muy bien vestido, tenía la piel blanca y ojos azules

-ooo buenos días Tyler, perdona… pero como veras tengo problemas aquí- dijo señalando a Otou sama

-jaja si puedo ver… buenos días Señor Kuu- dijo tranquilamente, me miro y con esos ojos tan penetradores –y esta belleza ¿Quién es?-

-es mi niña verdad que es una hermosura- dijo Mom abrazándome

-ho perdón, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko es un gusto conocerlo- hice una reverencia

-mi niña, él es Tyler Soiler mi asistente personal-

-jaja se nota que es japonesa… Mucho gusto Kyoko- dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en el dorso de esta, con ese gesto hizo que me ruborizara – Juliena nunca me dijiste que tu hija fuera tan bella- dijo comenzando a hablar con Mom

-Tyler!- dijo como voz de ultra tumba Otousama

-huuuu Señor Kuu!- dijo nervioso ya que Otousama lo había tomado de uno de los hombros (pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta que le estaba encajando los dedos con el agarre)

-solo te quiero recordar que ella es MI PRINCESA! Así que está prohibido que algún hombre se le acerque demasiado entendiste-

-s…si- dijo nervioso, a veces Kuu Otou sama puede dar miedo –este creo que deberíamos irnos o el avión nos dejara-

-cierto bueno Amor deja ya en paz a Tyler- dijo Mom tomando su bolsa

-Kyoko quieres que te ayude con tu val…-

-yo llevare las cosas de mi princesa- dijo Otousama tomando mis cosas y abrazando me para salir de la mansión

-jajaja Tyler está todo listo para…- escuche decir a Mom antes de que se cerrara la puerta

-Mi niña enserio no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo- dijo Otousama

-Otousama, le prometo que cuando vuelva iré a todos lados que quiera ir y le are mucha comida… lo que usted quiera- le dije feliz

-o bueno, pero tienes que llamarme todos los días apenas aterricen, está bien-

-si-

-Querido ya terminaste de despedirte- dijo Mom dándole un beso rápido

-Uff! si… La extrañare mucho… Tyler cuídalas te llevas a mis dos de mis tres grandes tesoros- le dijo este solo asintió y subió al lado de conductor, cerró la puerta de copiloto donde subió Mom, me dio un beso en la frente –cuídate y cualquier cosa me marcas no importa la hora- y continuo cerrando la puerta

-si Otou sama- dije sonriendo el auto comenzó a andar, mire mi celular eran las 7:00 de la mañana el vuelo saldría en menos de 40 minutos… _"me siento nerviosa, pero emocionada, Mom todo el día de ayer me había dicho, todo lo que haríamos, aunque estoy más que emocionada ya que dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para que las hadas se aparecieran ese día tan importante… aunque no sé cómo are para que las hadas se aparezcan… mmm… como quisiera poder hablar con Corn el me ayudaría pues fin al cabo él es un hada…"_

-Mi niña- dijo Mom tocándome el hombro –hay que ir a registrar las maletas-

-ooo si perdón Mom- dije nerviosa

-jajaja no te preocupes mi niña vamos- dijo ofreciéndome su mano, mire su mano luego a ella, ella me sonreía tan dulce y tiernamente, no pude evitar que mis ojos se inundaran

-si- dije con una sonrisa y un poco de lágrimas de felicidad mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Bien mis Ladys debemos irnos- dijo Tyler que ya tenía en un carrito todas las maletas, por lo que veo él es como Mom empacan demasiadas cosas eran como 7 maletas contando la mía y la mía era una…

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a etiquetar las maletas, Mom venía muy bien disfrazada para que no la reconocieran, si no fuera que la vi desde que salimos de la casa no sabría que era ella, aunque a pesar del disfraz ella es hermosa, y cualquier cosa le queda excelente y hacia que lo luciera…

-Kyoko este es tu asiento- dijo con una sonrisa Tyler señalándome el asiento, los asientos eran grandes y solo dos por cada lado, eran tan elegantes, bueno que se puede decir de primera clase…

-gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

Se sonrojo levemente –de nada si necesitas algo me avisas estaré sentado de este lado del pasillo- dijo señalando el asiento del otro lado del pasillo pero a mi altura

-gracias- dije animada

-Hija quieres cambiar lugar conmigo- dijo Mom que ella se sentaría alado mío pero de la ventana

-enserio- _"podría ir viendo por la ventana… que emoción"_

-si… ¿si quieres?-

-s…si- :)

-Kyaaaaaaaa! Que monaaaa eressss!- dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-M..MO…M- dije apenas no podía respirar

-hooo Julienaa! Kyoko no puede respirar!- escuche a Tyler

-hooo lo siento mi niñaaa- dijo una vez que me soltó

-no hay problema mom- dije poniendo la mejor cara que pude ya que aún me estaba recuperando

-kyaaaa!- otra vez si iba abalanzar contra mí pero Tyler la tomo antes que llegara a mi

-Juliena hay que tomar asiento el avión ya despegara-

-cierto, vamos Mi niña- dijo tomándome de la mano, haciendo que me sentara en mi lugar bueno el que me cambio, yo iba emocionada viendo por la ventana, Mom y Tyler iban hablando sobre algunos detalles, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida –mi dulce niña debes ponerte el cinturón-

-eh? o si Mom- dije aun soñolienta, mientras obedecía

Por fin estábamos en New York, apenas bajamos del avión nos dirigimos al hotel Mom y yo entramos a una Suite con dos habitaciones, Mom me dijo cuál sería mi habitación, tome mi valija y colgué una que otra ropa que se podría arrugar

_Riing Riing_

*-bueno Kyoko al ha…- dije sentándome sobre la cama

*-princesa porque no me habías llamado-

*-hoo perdón Otou sama es que apenas acabamos de llegar al hotel-

*-ho bueno ya desayunaron… por cierto Hijo, el Jefe acaba de llamar dijo que tenía un trabajo para ti, y necesita tu respuesta lo antes posible-

*-enserio… bueno creo que le llama…-

*-no te preocupes, le dije que habías aceptado-

*-¿Qué? pero Otou sama ¿pero de que trabajo habla?-

_Toc Toc _

-Mi niña, bajemos a desayunar algo que tenemos un largo día- dijo Mom entrando a la habitación

-ho está bien Mom-

-¿con quién hablas?- dijo con una mirada picara

\- con Otou sama-

-haaaa ese Hombre- dijo tomando mi celular *-¿querido? ella está bien y más porque esta conmigooo!-

*-amor, pero mi…-

*-lo siento amor pero el celular de mi niña queda confiscado-

*/ -QUEEE?- dijimos los dos unísonamente

-pe.. Pero Mom- _"que hare si me quita el celular… Ren me marca a el"_

-nada ya dije, así que hasta el domingo Amor, cuando volvamos te mostrare las fotos, te amo bye- dijo colgando

-Mom…-

-vamos mi niña Tyler nos espera en el restaurante del hotel- dijo con una sonrisa

-si mom…- le dije siguiéndola hacia fuera de la habitación

-o por fin llegan- dijo Tyler levantándose se la mesa, y separando dos sillas una se sentó mom y él se la acerco –señorita- me dijo con una sonrisa

-ho gracias- me senté hizo lo mismo

-Juliena ya tengo lo que me pediste, por cierto tienes hasta las 6 de hoy, a las 6:30 es la reunión con las modelos- decía Tyler

-enserio bueno es muy poco tiempo pero está bien, espero que nos alcance comprar algunas cosas- decía Mom

-disculpen, puedo tomar su orden- dijo un mesero, ordenamos y el mesero se fue, hotel en si hera hermoso, pero el restaurante estaba precioso, tenía muchos arreglos florales, y una tipo cascada la cual tenía un pequeño estanque Koi, la comida llego y los platillos eran de buen ver.

-Kyoko…- escuche que me llamaba Tyler

-hoo perdón-

-mi niña estas muy distraída hoy… te sientes bien- dijo preocupada Mom

-hee siii no te preocupes Mom y perdón Soiler san-

-he que paso ahí, Kyoko aquí es América así que llámame Tyler-

-pero…-

-además Kyoko, nos veremos mucho mientras estés en América así que no dudes en pedirme ayuda en lo que sea-

-Gracias. Soi…-

-T.Y.L.E.R- dijo

-jajajaja ok Tyler san-

-Uff…. ok eres japonesa hasta la muerte señorita- dijo bromeando

-jajajajaja Hija aquí casi no se usan los honoríficos-

-pero… Mom sería una gran falt…-

-noo Kyoko NO es una falta de respeto aquí así que elige Tyler o Tio- dijo Tyler

-cierto hija además a Tyler, también te cuidara así que cualquier cosa que necesites y no estoy cercas puedes pedírsela a Tyler-

-em… está bien- dije nerviosa –Gracias Tyler, espero que me cuide-

-será un placer Kyoko- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno ahí que terminar de almorzar, tenemos muchas tiendas que recorrer- dijo Mom, no sé porque pero sentí un gran escalofríos con esas palabras.

_"tenía Razón… como rayos terminamos aquí"_

Estábamos dentro de una butic, que por lo que veo es muy exclusiva y elegante así que supongo que debe ser cara muy muy cara _"¿Mom que estás pensando?"_ Me repetía en la mente ya que era la décima vez que Tyler y Mom me daba un conjunto de ropa cada uno y me obligaban a entrar a probador, técnicamente me habían hecho probarme 20 conjuntos

-Hija ya estas lista, por favor sal tenemos que verte- decía Mom

-mmm… Mom…- dije nerviosa saliendo del probador y subiendo a la plataforma que estaba enfrente del espejo –segura que…-

-Kyaaaaaa! Me encanta obviamente está más que aprobado ese conjunto Tyler te luciste-

-espera Kyoko faltan los accesorios de ese conjunto- dijo pasándome unos collares con un juego de aretes y pulseras, con una bolsa

-ooo perfecto… ahora si mírate hija- dijo tomándome de los hombros y haciéndome girar para que me viera en los espejos de tres vistas, sin alejarse de mi

-hooo están hermoso- no podía creer sé que ya era el traje número 21 que me probaba pero este era diferente de todos los conjuntos anteriores ya que era desde conjuntos de short, pantalones y faldas con sus respectivas blusas y suéteres y sacos, pero este era un vestido de noche de color Rosa con encajes y tul color negro, tenía un pegado hasta la cintura donde la caída era de volante dándole una apariencia tan elegante pero sencillo, no era tan largo es más quedaba un más de 6 dedos arriba de las rodillas. –el vestido es hermosísimo-

-jejeje my Lady creo que te equivocas… el vestido es hermoso porque lo traes puesto tu- con ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara

-cierto mi niña la que hace que luzca ese vestido eres tu-

-eso no es cierto yo no soy hermosa, soy plana, aburrida…- dije en voz baja

-perdóname Kyoko pero yo no pienso eso, tu eres hermosa, y el que te diga lo contrario es un ciego- me interrumpió Tyler

-hija tu eres preciosa, y como dice Tyler el que no se dé cuenta esta loco, y creme que lo mataría por decir eso..-

-pero yo no…-

-mi niña acaso Ren piensa eso de ti-

-No- dije en voz baja y ruborizándome

-vez si lograste que el hombre más guapo de Japón callera ante ti por qué piensas eso-

-pero Mom…-

-Kyoko tu eres hermosa, y are que te des cuenta de eso mientras estés aquí- dijo animado Tyler como si estuviera jurándoselo a alguien

Mom aplaudía como si hubieran dado uno de los mejores sermones del mundo –bravo… yo también are que mi niña se dé cuenta de su belleza… bien siguiente vestuario- dijo empujándome hacia adentro del probador

-etto… UFF…- me probé el ultimo traje era hermoso era un vestido blanco con un cinturón marrón y una chaqueta café, me lo puse y salí a mostrarles el conjunto

-divino me fascina, Bien creo que es el último conjunto que me había gustado que piensas Tyler-

-a mí también lo demás ya no me gusta para la pequeña- dijo poniéndome unos collares y aretes y pulseras que hacían juego con el vestido -bien a la siguiente tienda- dijo

-eh pero de…-

-mi niña vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano

-pero Mom debo cam…-

-hija no necesitas cambiarte ese vestido ya es tuyo además ya pedí que manden todo lo que te probaste al hotel- dijo sacándome de la butic, caminamos al auto donde ya estaba Tyler esperándonos

-bien a la siguiente tienda- dijo emocionado _"no sé pero creo que ellos dos están disfrutando esto más que yo"_

-siii-

-mmm… Mom ¿ahora a dónde vamos?-

-ho ya lo veras- dijo con una gran sonrisa… Llegamos a un gran y hermoso edificio, que al parecer era una tienda, entramos a ella.

-pero Mom esta tienda es de zapatos!-

-claro mi niña- dijo entrando al lugar

-claro, está bien que tus zapatos sean blancos pero hay que buscar algo que le combinen mejor- dijo Tyler

-eh? pero ya me han comprado muchas cosas…-

-hooo mi niña si es solo el primer día- dijo Mom

-¿Qué? Mom… Tyler- dije mirándolos

-te dije pequeña hare que tu autoestima llegue hasta el tope- dijo tomándome de los hombros haciéndome entrar a la tienda

-Mira estos zapatos, le quedaran perfectos al vestido negro- dijo mostrándolos

-cierto aparte la pedrería que tiene como cintilla le queda la joyería que elegimos para el vestido de noche-

-son bonitos- dije al verlos

-sabía que te encantaría hija, ven siéntate hija tienes que probártelos- estuvieron eligiendo zapatos para casi todos los conjuntos, los últimos que me probé fueron unos mocasines de tacón color marrón, salimos de la tienda y fuimos a un restaurante charlábamos de trabajo de Mom y todo lo que hacía Tyler, él es una buena persona y al parecer no aparenta su edad quien diría que tiene la misma que Mom y otou sama O.O… y puedo decir que está más que comprobado Mom y Tyler disfrutan demasiado las compras y más si tienen una muñeca como ellos dicen, creo que es lo que soy su nuevo juguete para vestir… Aunque Mom dice que siempre quiso una hija, y Tyler dice que soy adorable, vamos caminando por la calle…

-Juliena aquí es- dijo Tyler abriendo la puerta a un nuevo edificio entraron Mom y Tyler yo me quede atrás de ellos

-Buenas tarde señora Hizuri, Tyler, los esperábamos y bien donde está la joven- dijo viéndolos a los dos, eran una mujer muy guapa de frondosa melena color castaño, piel morena, traía un vestido formal y medias negras y zapatos de tacón

-es ella- dijeron los dos juntos quitándose para que ella me viera, me miro de pies a cabeza

-oooo es adorable!- dijo viéndome tiernamente "creo que este vestido hace que me vea así"

-buenas tardes- dije tímidamente ya que la chica se me acercaba mucho y me miraba fijamente

-buenas tardes señorita que te parece seguirme…- Tyler y Mom comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella así que los seguí, hasta una habitación donde había espejos y enfrente un gran mesa con muchos artículos de estilista

-bien esperen aquí, Byron vendrá en unos minutos- dijo la señorita saliendo de la habitación

-Mom ¿qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte

-ya lo sabrás en unos momentos mi niña- dijo abrazándome

_Crash la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre moreno y cabello color castaño era muy guapo_

-Julienaaaa!-

-Byron! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-pues mejor que tu nadie hermosura… Tyler hace tiempo que no te veía desde la última pasarela- su voz era tan mmm…. tan no se

-si después de que me espantaste a mi conquista de la noche-

-ho querido créeme esa modelo no te convenía, pero ya te he dicho querido no debes buscar, aprovecha estos momentos que estoy libre-

-ja gracias lo tendré en cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente

-jaja ahí Byron, estás listo para el viernes-

-claro hermosura- dijo soltando una mano sobre el hombro mientras chasqueo los dedos – estás hablando con el gran Byron Frarli…. por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? me muero de ganas de conocer a tu hija- no sé por qué me escondí detrás de Tyler

-ven mi niña- dijo Mom sacándome de donde estaba

-es… este mucho gusto.. soy Kyoko Mo..-

-que monadaaaa!- dijo abrazándome –Juliena que mala eres…. donde la tenías escondidaaa!-

-verdad que siii… ya se ese cruel de Kuu no me dejaba ir por ella-

-aunque veo que se pinta el cabello…-

-de eso quería hablar contigo- dijo Mom

-no digas más yo me encargo, ven haca encanto- dijo el joven tomando mi mano y sentándome en una silla profesional de belleza

-bien Byron te la encargo- dijo saliendo Mom

Se acercó Tyler a mí –pasaremos por ti en un rato vale pórtate bien pequeña- dijo pegándome en la nariz levemente

-bien jovencita deberíamos comenzar- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente

-si-

-disculpe Gran Byron- dijo la chica que nos había recibido – mando a…-

-no, no es necesario Jazmín, yo me encargare de esta señorita personalmente- dijo sonriendo

-entendido- salió de la habitación y Byron comenzó a lavarme el cabello después de un rato de silencio

-puedo preguntarte algo pequeña-

-claro-

-¿porque te pintaste el cabello? si tu color natural es hermoso-

-eh? como sabe cuál es mi color Na..-

-natural, jejeje soy un estilista hermosa, además las raíces siempre son traicioneras, aunque debo decir que fue difícil veo que Jelly aún sigue siendo la mejor en esta área de los actores pero yo soy en la área de modelaje-

-¿Cómo sabe..-

-como se de ti ooo pequeña Juliena no dejaba de hablar de ti, apenas tenía un tiempo libre y ya estaba mostrándonos fotos de ti y no solo eso nos obligó a ver varios de tus trabajos y déjame decirte que me impactaste con cada cambio que tenías puedo decirte que soy un fiel admirador- dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo

-este… Gracias- me sonroje

-ooo eres tan adorable- dijo abrazándome por el cuello –bueno Kyoko hasta aquí puedes verte-

-¿Qué va a hacer?-

-confía en mí-

-está bien-

-ya verás te dejare hermosa- dijo dándole vuelta a la silla haciendo que quedara a espaldas de los espejos… sentía como movía sus mano mientras aplicaba algo en mi cabello después de un rato sentí que dejo de tocarlo –bien tendremos que esperar mientras hace reacción… ¿Quieres tomar té?-

-si por favor-

-bien… Jazmin podrías…-

-aquí esta imagine que le daría ganas de tomar té- dijo entrando con una mesita móvil

-tan eficiente como siempre-

-toma kyoko- dijo pasándome una taza de Té –bien cuanta me aparte de ACTUAR que te gusta hacer bueno cuáles son tus aficiones?-

-aficiones?-

-si, lo que te gusta ya sea libros, cosas que se, quiero conocer mejor a mi nueva sobrinita-

-eh? Usted es he…-

-oo nooo pero Juliena y yo nos conocemos de años y como soy hijo único para mi Juliena es mi hermana menor ya que soy 5 años mayor que ella-

-¿Qué? Pero se ve tan joven- _"que enserio que les dan a estas personas para que se vean así"_

-hooo gracias preciosa, me alagas cariño, pero bueno no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti-

-bueno me gusta mucho la magia-

-la magia?-

-siii las hadas!-

\- jejejeje asi que te gustan las hadas?-

-si… son hermosas-

_Tic_

-hoo bueno creo que tengo que seguir con el trabajo-

-eh?-

-tranquila ya no falta mucho- así pasaron los minutos sentía un mechón se fue de rebelde dejándome ver que era negro chocolate y largo

-Byron! volví devuélveme a mi niñaaa!- dijo Mom entrando –hoooo cielos- O.o

-y bien que te parece la hadita-

-mi niñaaaaa! Se ve aún más hermosaaaa de por sí ya lo era- decía mom

-verdad que si la deje como una hermosa hada-

-¿Qué cómo estoy? quiero verme- decía emocionada

-wuooo pequeña ¿eres tú?- dijo Tyler

-heee ya quiero verme- creo que se me dibujaba estrellitas en los ojos de emoción

-está bien hadita… solo porque lo pides tan adorablemente- dijo Byron

-wuoooooooooo esa no puedo ser yo!- mis ojos me engañan tenía el pelo en capas y largo, color negro chocolate me fascinaba, y luego agrégale el conjunto del vestido era como una hada… -gracias Byron san- dije abrazándolo

-hey yo también ayude mi niña- dijo mom

-gracias mom– dije abrazando a mom -también a ti Tyler-

-de nada pequeña, ahora si hay que irnos tenemos reunión y ya van hacer las 6:30-

-sí, mi niña lista-

-¿para qué?-

-ya te dije mi niña necesito que hagas que aparezcan las hadas en la pasarela- dijo con una hermosísima sonrisa

.

.

.

**Bueno gracias por ser pacientes **

**Gracias por sus comentarios Kotoko-98 deja me decir que amo tu historia de revelaciones, YueNessa yo te apoyo yo también amo a renxkyoko, skarllet northman si pero aun no termino con ese bastardo, Usagihell34 me alegra saber de ti ya te extrañaba, Isisya a mi también me encanta su relación y espero que disfrutes este capítulo…Patohf jajaajaja tienes razón no lo había pensado así en un ring jajajaja… Dalia T. Argueta Garca me alegre al saber que te saque un sonrisa ;)**

**y por ultimo gracias a todos los que leen la historia besos :)**


	27. WALKING SEDUCTION

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "REN X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_" y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

**WALKING SEDUCTION**

_Japón, Tokio. Miércoles 8:00 a.m. (U.S.A. Martes 4:00 p.m.)_

-buenos días Ren-

-buenos días Yashiro- dijo desganado

-hooo no estamos felices hoy eso significa que tu amor no te hablado aun- puso carita triste

-mmm…-

-vamos Ren habla con tu querido hermano mayor-

-…-

-venga animo hombre talvez por marcarte ayer a todas horas se le termino la pila o no se talvez el saldo-

-si pero ella ayer no me contesto, además ella es cuidadosa con lo de la pila y en saldo es bajo contrato te lo recuerdo-

-mmm… bueno mmm talvez está ocupada no dijiste el domingo que los Hizuri la tenían acaparando-

-talvez pero… ellos la tienen haya y a mí solo me queda las llamadas- musitaba con enfado

-Ren pareces un niño-

-mmm…- ¬¬ -ya llegamos-

-bien voy a la oficina y ahorita te alcanzo con el presidente-

-está bien- entraron al edificio de LME y una vez en el elevador se separaron para ir a diferentes pisos.

-Buenos días Tsuruga sama-

-Buenos días ¿el Presidente está desocupado?-

-lo está esperando-

-Buenos días Ren-

-Buenos días… presidente ha podido comunicarse con Kyoko-

-mmm… ¿tú no has podido?-

-no, desde ayer no he podido comunicarme con ella-

-y ya le marcaste a…-

-NO… y no lo pienso hacer-

-bueno ni modo… a mí tampoco me contesta el celular, muchacho- dijo pasándole el control para la pantalla –pero sabes bien quien nos puede contestar-

-UFF!... BIEN- tomo el control

Lory sonrió y se sentó en el sofá cercas de él –bien Muchacho ya está listo todo para la video llamada solo marca play-

-mmm…- se quedó meditando viendo el control unos segundos

-no es como si fuera a marcar Kuon a sus padres es más bien Ren preocupado por su novia que son dos cosas diferentes- dijo Lory cortando la punta del puro para después fumarlo

-tiene razón- lo miro y después puso play comenzó un tono después el segundo y nada seguía el tercero

* -JEFEEEE! (TT-TT)- gritaba un moco siento Kuu desde la pantalla –se la llevo… se la llevo… y no me deja hablar con ellaaaa!-

-KUU!- (¬¬) -Kuu! Contrólate-

*-mi princesaaaaa! yo la quiero de vuelta no es justo que me la quiten-

-PAPA!- gritaban los dos hombres para llamar la atención de Kuu ya que estaba con una botella en la mano y llorando sin control

*-ooo Kuon- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más –tu madre… tu madre… secuestro a tu linda y hermosa hermanita-

-mi hermana?- dijo muy molesto -¿Quién diantres dices que es mi hermana?-

*-pues quien más a mi linda Kyoko-

-ELLA NUNCA SERÁ MI HERMANAAA!-

*-si… si lo es-

-que nooo KYOKO ES MI NOVIA!-

*-hee así que si es tu novia jajajaja- sonrió –entonces YA CÁSATE con ella para que sea legalmente MI HIJAAA!-

-PAPA!- refunfuño sonrojado a no más poder

-hahaha no hay problema YO ME ENCARGO DE LOS PREPARATIVOS para que puedas casarte con ella en menos de un mes- decía divertido Lory

-Presidente usted también-

-bueno ya… Kuu ¿Dónde está Kyoko y por qué no contesta el celular?-

*-mmm… ya les dije Juliena la secuestro-

-eh?-

-¿Cómo que la secuestro papa?-

*-pues eso la secuestro se la llevo desde ayer Lunes ellas es tan en NEW YORK-

-QUEE?- dijeron los dos

*-Jefe si usted permitió el trabajo del desfile del viernes en New York-

-espera yo pensé que el desfile seria en los Ángeles no en New York-

-y eso que tiene que ver con que Kyoko no conteste el celular- comento Ren

*-ho tu mamá se molestó porque le marcaba a todos ratos y…yy…y (TT_TT) le quito el celular bwaaaa! y no con forme con eso me manda fotos de mi princesa divirtiéndose sin MI!- les mostro las fotos que le habían mandado una donde esta Juliena y a kyoko (antes del cambio del look) con un vestido blanco y un saco marrón mostraba una sonrisa encantadora lados estaban paradas en el puente. Se les veía muy felices a ambas. Fue mostrando varias fotos en la mayoría salía Juliena y Kyoko juntas o solo Kyoko pero en las últimas, casi le dio un infarto a Ren _"se ve hermosa"_

-¿QUIÉN Y QUIÉNES SON ESOS?- estaba enfadado y no se molestó en ocultarlo Kuon era el que estaba presente en esa habitación _"quien es ese porque se atreve a abrazarla y en otra a comer helado con ella y en esa otra foto quienes son todos esos hombres!"_

*-hoo así que tú también estas celoso… pero que pésima memoria tienes Kuon acaso no te acuerdas de ellos…-

-¿Qué?-

*-vamos hijo me dirás que no te acuerdas de esos malditos hombres…- lo miro un momento –ho vaya harás llorar a Tyler y Byron cuando sepan que no te acuerdas de ellos…-

-¿Qué? son ellos sí que han cambiado-

*-si todos ellos con tu madre han secuestrado a mi niña-

_TOC TOC_

-Buenos días presidente… Ren ya es hora- miro a los hombres que estaban viendo la pantalla –Kyoko chan… hooo perdone Hizuri sama-

*-ho no hay problema… pero yo estoy igual yo también quiero hablar con Kyoko… ya que mi amada esposa se la secuestro y no la piensa devolver por un largo tiempo por lo que veo- decía deprimido

-eh?- O.o –entonces Kyoko chan no está en los Ángeles?-

-ho bueno técnicamente está trabajando- dijo Lory –aunque Juliena me engaño nunca me dijo que sería en New York el desfile y que sería el viernes-

*-haha Jefe apenas se da cuenta-

-UFF Bueno da igual dile que le devuelva el celular que yo también le hablo a ella no solo TU- dijo caminando hacia Yashiro –vamos o llegaremos tarde-

-eh si… disculpen por la intromisión- dijo Yashiro siguiendo a Ren fuera de la oficina

-enserio Kuu tu esposa en que piensa-

*-talvez ella solo quiera escuchar su voz-

-uff puede ser, pero ese hijo que tienes es difícil de convencer-

*-lo sé- decía desanimado

-y tú las alcanzaras en New York-

*-estoy arreglando mi agenda lo más que puedo pero…- lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no puedes ir- dijo soltando humo

*-YA CHEQUE TODO NO PUEDO MOVER NADA! BWAAAA!-

Ren y Yashiro subieron al auto, Yashiro iba acomodando los papeles para meterlos en el portafolio.

-Ren-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde está exactamente Kyoko chan?-

-al parecer en New York por un trabajo- _"porque le quito el celular… mamá que quieres hacer"_

-¿trabajo?-

-Hizuri Juliena la pidió para un desfile-

-¿Qué?... es enserio eso es genial Kyoko chan debutara de modelo en USA…-

-1…2…3…-

-KYOKO CHAN DEBUTARA EN USA… REN! ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-a que te refieres-

-REN… MODELOS… HOMBRES… OTRO PAÍS… ¿quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?-

-mmm…-

-REN!-

-está bien-

-¿Qué?- O.o

-esta con los Hizuri`s y Hizuri Kuu no creo que deje que otro hombre se acerque a su hija- _"es demasiado celoso con ella… hasta conmigo y ella es mi novia porque me la quita a mi, si soy su hijo"_

-bueno si tú dices- lo miro –pero deberías pedir vacaciones o aceptar alguna oferta… a mí me gustaría conocer U.S.A-

-mmm… no des por sentado que ella se quedara haya-

-tú crees- (¬¬) –entonces porque el presidente le mando el trabajo-

-YASHIRO-

-yo solo digo-

-mmm…- _"aun no estoy preparado para ir… pero…si realmente se queda haya…" _se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un buen rato.

-me estas escuchando Ren… llamando a Ren… llamando a Ren… REN!-

-eh?-

-por fin vuelves-

-ho perdona que decías Yashiro-

-UFF… que hare contigo… hoy después de la sección de fotos, tienes la reunión para un dorama nuevo, una entrevista, por cierto alrededor de las 5 hay que volver a LME ya llegaron contratos para 3 películas y en las 3 te piden que seas el principal… desde el domingo que se vio tu foto con Tú NOVIA KYOKO CHAN se han duplicado las ofertas para ti y personajes de AMOR-

-me gusta cómo suena- decía sonriendo angelicalmente

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Kyoko es MI NOVIA-

-Eso se llama estar enamorado-

-supongo… ya llegamos- salieron del auto y caminaron al estudio donde sería la sección de fotos, la mañana continuo con cada trabajo asignado a la perfección.

_._

_._

_New York madrugada del miércoles 12 a.m._

-Hija trae las piedras rosas- decía Juliena con un maniquí que traía puesto un hermoso vestido

-si- le llevo una pequeña cajita con pedrería del color que le había solicitado

-y ¿te divertiste con Leire?-

-sí, la ciudad de new york es hermosa-

-te gusta cómo está quedando el vestido?-

-si se está viendo hermoso ya deseo verlo puesto en una de las modelos todas son tal lindas y amables- (*.*)

-¿amables? o no Juliena… Kyoko tiene fiebre- dijo Tyler sorprendido _"pero si algunas se burlaron de ella el Lunes"_

-bueno no todas pero la mayoría fueron amables conmigo y hasta Leire chan se hizo mi amiga-

**FLASHBANK**

-Kyoko, Juliena ahí que irnos o llegaremos tarde-

-cierto Tyler, bueno Byron te quiero temprano el viernes-

-lo sé, bueno pequeña hadita te veo el viernes-

-si gracias Byron sama nos vem…-

Byron le pega suavemente con una hoja de papel sobre la cabeza –Tío Byron-

-ho lo siento, nos vemos Ti… Tío Byron-

-bien mis lady`s es hora- decía Tyler tomando a las dos chicas por la cintura y sacándolas del edificio, subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a otro edificio que estaba a 10 min de donde estaban

-Hija…-

-mande-

-cuando lleguemos quiero que te unas al grupo de modelos….te será de ayuda con tu carrera-

-está bien Mom?-

-bueno mis Lady`s he aquí nuestro destino- bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio, subieron por el elevador hasta el 5 piso bajaron del elevador y Juliena se detuvo con Kyoko frente a la puerta.

-bien Kyoko quiero que camines segura de ti misma pero elegantemente y coqueta entendiste- decía Juliena con una sonrisa tomando a la chica de los hombros

-está bien Mom? pero….- no dejo que terminara le tomo la mano

-bien vamos- abrió la puerta –Buenas tardes hermosas- decía entrando a la habitación con autoridad y elegancia seguida de Kyoko y Tyler que caminaban con tanta elegancia a unos pasos atrás de Juliena haciendo que la entrada de los tres se viera increíble como si hubiese sido practicada, su presencia era notada al momento de que ellos cruzaron las puertas

-Buenas tardes Señora Hizuri- decían las 25 chicas a la vez y un chico que parecía fotógrafo profesional

-bueno veo caras conocidas, y unas nuevas. Primero que nada sean bienvenidas y perdonen por venir hasta ahora- decía con una voz cálida y amable mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellas, Tyler se sentó a lado de ella y Kyoko hizo lo que Juliena le pidió fue y se colocó alado de las chicas. – Creo que ya me conocen- todas asintieron y Ella como respuesta les sonrió –bueno les presento a mi asistente personal Tyler, aunque algunas ya lo conocen él es mi mano derecha y el me ayudara a elegir las modelos, y este caballero es Leonard el fotógrafo para publicidad de la campaña… las que ya saben cómo me manejo inicien por favor preséntense- dijo señalando una pequeña pasarela que estaba en la habitación

-Everyn 24 años- decía una pelirroja con un buen cuerpo, caminando con elegancia y seguridad por la pasarela, las chicas que continuaron hicieron lo mismo que ella mostrando que ellas eran profesionales.

-Merry 24 años– era una morena con la cabellera larga color negro

-Alison 24 años- era una chica rubia con ojos azules

-Gigi 24 años- era una chica güera con ojos cafés

-Miriam 24 años- era una chica muy linda de cabello castaño

-bueno ahora las nuevas quiero que hagan lo mismo que ellas caminen seguras den sus nombres y edades y si estudian o en caso de ser profesionales solo hasta edad- continuo Juliena las chicas fueron presentándose una a una como si fueran desfilando realmente

-mi nombre es Zoe. 23 años- decía con una sonrisa daba una vuelta y bajaba de la pasarela

-mi nombre es Brianna. 23 años- hacia lo mismo que la anterior

-Mi nombre Alba. 22 años-

-Mi nombre Miranda. 22 años-

Kyoko las miraba el caminar de todas ellas era limpio, elegante y seguro, agregando cómo estaban vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas era otro mundo un mundo que nunca había visto, está bien que modelo para algunas fotos de portadas y esas cosas pero nunca había asistido a un desfile mucho menos a un desfile de modas aunque este fuera un tipo casting. Miro hacia los lados y vio a algrupo de chicas que habían presentado antes mirándola fríamente, recordó que desde que había llegado con Mom y Tyler la mayoría de las chicas la miraban y susurraban cosas sobre ella, pero esas 4 chicas no le quitaban la vista _"acaso me veo mal"_ se miró disimuladamente _"mmm yo creo que me veo ¿bien?, Tío Byron me dejo como toda una hada"_ se comenzaba a angustiar hasta que miro hacia donde estaba Juliena la cual observaba atentamente el desfile y a cada una de las modelos y Tyler… Tyler le estaba haciendo un gesto disimulado para que se acercara

-¿quieres intentarlo?- le susurro

-yo?- O.o susurro ella

-si tu… he visto a tu Natsu y puedo asegurarte que está a la altura- le dijo con una sonrisa –además no tienes nada que perder y te puedo grabar y se lo podrías mandar a tu guapo novio- la miro se veía indecisa _"pensé que con eso la convencería o ya se_" –y podrías hacer que te dejen de ver así y callarles la boca-

-bien- dijo con una mirada segura y un poco orgullosa

-entonces ve ella es la última- dijo señalando a una chica

-mi nombre es Leire tengo 18 años actualmente estudio último año de preparatoria- sonrió desafiantemente hacia el grupo de chicas que habían estado susurrando y mirando a la otra chica (Kyoko) dio una vuelta completa como presumiendo el vuelo del vestido y continuo su caminar, cuando iba bajando las escaleras y Kyoko iba subiendo se detuvo en el mismo escalón –que no te intimiden esas veteranas, demostrémosles que las más jóvenes somos tan buenas como ellas- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera le dio una palmada rápida en el hombro y bajo.

_"__¿cómo lo supo que estaba hablando de mí? vamos Kyoko deja a esas tipas calladas como se atreven hablar de mi sin conocerme" _cerro los ojos se le vinieron a la mente lo que decía ese grupo desde que llego a entrar a la habitación _"¿Quién es esa?... hay es una mocosa más… no debe ser de este país… debe ser una consentida de papas que la mandaron aquí por capricho… si talvez pagaron dinero para que la metan al desfile… o que tristeza tan poco talento debe tener… pobre Miss Juliena aguantar a una chiquilla así lo más seguro es que solo le dio la oportunidad por su gran corazón… si YA que la gran modelo Juliena no dejaría que alguien como ella pusiera en riesgo su pasarela te imaginas que escandalo… si talvez solo la dejo hacer esta audición para quitarle el capricho… si talvez… lo más seguro es que ni sabe desfilar jajaja… lo más seguro contrato a alguien para que le enseñara a caminar `disque como modelo pobre del que haya sido´…"_

Abrió los ojos ella ya no era Kyoko le habían pegado en donde más le dolía con ese último comentario el que le enseño a modelar fue Ren no dejaría que hablaran mal de él… estaba parada en un lado atrás de unas cortinas se quitó el saco y lo puso en una mano y lo paso elegantemente por un lado de su hombro se puso brillo labial rápidamente y salió a la pasarela su mirada era una mezcla perfecta de dulzura (Kyoko), orgullo (Natsu) y seducción (Setsu) era lo que reflejaba perfectamente no solo con la vista sino también con esa sonrisa coqueta que tenía… todos estaban observando sorprendidos esa manera de caminar, su postura perfecta y su forma de equilibrarse, sus movimientos elegantes y hermosos…. esas poses coquetas y seductoras eran… eran…

-"el Walking cat"- susurro Everyn igual que todos tenía los ojos bien abiertos ella era alguien que había trabajado con Juliena pos 5 años y era su fan número uno y conocía muy bien ese caminar

Kyoko llego al final de la pasarela con un movimiento coqueto se puso el saco sonrió estilo Natsu 100% -Yo soy Kyoko, tengo 17 años, originaria de Kyoto, Japón. y estoy en último año de nivel superior y cualquier problema conmigo y mi edad digan me lo en la cara- dio unas que otra pose y bajo de la pasarela con ese mismo andar, dejando impactados a la mayoría.

Juliena tenía su mano sobre la boca tratando de ahogar su risa por la cara que ponían todos al verla modelar así, aunque no podía negar que la sorprendió a ella también había visto su Natsu y ese caminar se le hizo similar, pero ahora que lo miro bien podía asegurarlo no era similar era su técnica pero sobre todo y más importante esa no solo era Natsu era Kyoko _"vaya que eres un excelente profesor Kuon"_

-bien chicas… les avisaremos mañana en la mañana a las que quedaron, y gracias a las demás…- decía Tyler levantándose del lugar, las chicas iban a comenzar a salir –Las que vayan a quedar el miércoles a las 9 las quiero aquí- algunas sé quedaron platicando con Juliena. Leire y Kyoko comenzaron a platicar…

**Fin de FLASHBACK**

-bien está terminado el vestido principal-

-Juliena es fantástico es más ha quedado mejor de cómo estaba-

-enserio bueno entonces hay que agradecerle a los idiotas de paquetería que lo arruinaron- miro a Kyoko que estaba dormida sobre la mesa que tenía pedrería, hilos, listones, etc –aunque sabes Tyler gracias - decía mientras miraba a Kyoko maternalmente

-¿Por qué?-

-hiciste que Kyoko modelara enfrente de ellas y de mí y eso me ayudo a inspirarme… después llegan los de paquetería arruinando el vestido principal… fue como una señal de que este vestido era para ella… -

-tú pensabas ponerla desde un principio como modelo principal porque te haces- decía tranquilo bebiendo un poco de café

-eh?... LO SABIAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!-

-Juliena te conozco desde años crees que no me había dado cuenta…-

-jajaja es que ella es mi niñaaaa-

-hay que irnos a dormir a partir de unas horas se iniciara la revolución… se ve tan linda- miraba a Kyoko

-lo sé esta adorable- decía Juliena mientras sacaba su celular

-¿Qué haces?-

-es tan linda que no puedo tolerar- decía sacándole fotos por todos los ángulos que podía –Kyaaa Kuu se pondrá celoso-

-Uff… bueno la llevare a su alcoba… se debe haber divertido mucho ayer- Tyler se levantó y tomo a Kyoko en brazos, Juliena fue y abrió la puerta y movió las sabanas para poderla tapar, gracias a dios ya estaba en pijama de niños como decía Juliena ya que era una blusa y tipo pescador de ositos con corazones, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente. –Realmente pareces su madre-

-técnicamente lo soy- _"y será legal cuando se case con Kuon… eso me recuerda debo comprarle pijamas más adecuadas a mi niña"_

-jaja ok… me voy… te veo en unas horas- salió de la suite para irse a su habitación.

Juliena fue a la mini sala donde habían estado trabajado con el vestido lo metió en un closet con guardador de vestido (yo lo conozco como guarda vestidos pero son como un tipo bolsa con cierre) y se fue a su alcoba a dormir un rato, a eso si, sin antes mandar 3 mensajes con un video incluido y algunas fotos (diferentes obviamente en cada mensaje) _"creo que ya los hice sufrir lo necesario, aunque me gustaría ver la cara de todos"_…

.

.

_Japón, Tokio. Miércoles 5:40 p.m. (U.S.A. Miércoles 1:40 a.m.)_

Ren y Yashiro iban caminando hacia los elevadores cuando se comenzó a escuchar música de festival

-oh no… Yashiro hay que apresurarnos- dijo Ren mientras disimuladamente apresuraba su caminar junto con su compañero

-HOOOOO REN… YASHIRO… QUE BUENO QUE LOS VEO- dijo Lory tomando a ambos de los hombros -que casualidad tengo un nuevo video y me gustaría que lo viesen conmigo- decía con una sonrisa traviesa

Los dos chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de correr ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la oficina sentados

-Kotonami san por fin llegas-

-perdón por la tardanza pero Presidente para que me necesita?- miro con extrañes a Ren y Yashiro que estaban sentados en la oficina

-ya lo veras-

-abuelito llegue lo más rápido que pude aun no lo has visto- decía agitada una pequeña –Ren sama-

-Hola María chan- la pequeña tomo lugar en el momento alado de Ren –Presidente ¿que…-

-ssshhhh- le hacía un gesto de silencio – ya va a comenzar- decía mirando la pantalla

(n.n) –Hello haya en Japón y en los Ángeles jajaja (risa maligna y burlona dirigida a Kuu)- decía Juliena sentada en el sofá de una sala de la Suite

-bueno a estas alturas mi querido esposo ya les debe haber contado que se le confisco el celular a mi linda Kyoko por ser tan molesto (Kuu) y lo siento Kanae, Yashiro, María, Ren que no se podrán comunicar personalmente con mi niña pero no lo siento por ustedes Lory y Kuu – se vio como tomo aire

-como quede contigo Lory- decía molesta –te mostrare lo que hicimos mi niña y YO, y si nos estamos divirtiendo y sin ti KUU- decía sacándole la lengua

Se iba reproduciendo escena del desayuno que habían tenido Tyler, Juliena y Kyoko en el hotel, después algunas donde se veía que Juliena y Tyler trataban a Kyoko como muñeca para vestir, a continuación salieron una escena en el parque

-Kyoko vamos súbete- decía Juliena sentada arriba de un bote de remos –será divertido- le decía jalando la manga de su blusa blanca

-sí es seguro?- decía nerviosa, en toda su cara mostraba terror al subirse al bote

-siii vamos sube… Tyler graba estooo- comenzó a remarle con muchas ganas hasta alcanzar a estar en medio del lago

-MOM NOO TAN RAPIDOOOO!- se miraba a Kyoko que iba agarrada de donde podia

-MIRA… MIRA LO LEJOS QUE ESTAMOS DE LA ORILLA- decía Juliena brincando en el bote

-MOM NO TE MUEVAS TANTO O NOS VAMOS A….- el bote se volteo y cayeron las dos al lago, después de unos segundos salió Juliena a la superficie pero no se veía Kyoko, lo único que se podía ver era como el dispositivo con el que grababan tocaba suelo y se veía una silueta de hombre brincar al agua, después de eso se oía el ruido de gritos, y mucho escandalo…

Los presentes que estaban en oficina de Lory mirando el video estaban pálidos y con los ojos bien abiertos, no podían articular palabra alguna "¿Qué estaba pasando?" era la pregunta que gobernaba a todos los presentes… después de uno minutos (que se les hizo eterno) se comenzó a escuchar nuevamente voces

-cof cof cof- alguien tocia y se oía muy agitada

-vamos toma aire pequeña- decía la voz de un hombre –Kyoko si no sabes nadar me hubieras dicho desde el principio y creme que no hubiera dejado que te subieras a ese bote- se oía la voz enojada y preocupada

-perdón- era la voz de Kyoko se oía quebradiza a punto de llorar

-BWAAAAAA! Kyoko….. BWAAAAAA! Kyoko….. BWAAAAAA! Kyoko….. BWAAAAAA! Kyoko….. Perdón mama no sabía que Kyoko no sabía nadar- después de eso se cortaba el "video" mejor dicho el audio y se brincaba hasta donde estaban de compras de nuevo, y paseando mientras comían un helado, lo último que se veía era a Kyoko usando un vestido blanco, con un cinturón, saco y botines color marrón con un collar, aretes y pulseras doradas. Después de eso solo se mostraban fotos cuando se veía el final otra vez salió en la pantalla Juliena

(Hay cámaras de video que se graba continuo hasta sacar fotos solo poniendo pausa así te ahorras el editar después. lo malo es que si paso un accidente no lo puedes editar hasta pasar a la computadora TT_TT algo que Juliena no hizo)

-bueno, mi plan no era mostrarles el cambio de Kyoko hasta que fuera el desfile pero por culpa de Tyler si lo digo por ti- decía mirando al que sujetaba la cámara cruelmente

-no fue mi culpa yo solo quería que mi pequeña les callara la boca a esa disque súper modelos además no te puedes quejar ella consiguió una amiga-

-nooo ella es mía y ahora por tu culpa quiere salir con ella a pasear- (TT_TT)

-ha pero bien que estabas orgullosa cuando dejo a esas 25 modelos con la boca abierta y sin habla… además agrégale que Leonard ahora la quiere para otra campaña-

-cierto… Lory creo que le salió un pequeño y nuevo trabajo a mi linda Kyoko…- decía mirando hacia otro lado inocentemente –que durara más o menos un mes o dos- decía jugando con sus dedos como si tratara de distraerse

_-Mom crees que esto está bien para salir con Leire chan_

-por cierto Ren quiero felicitarte, mi hija alude que esa técnica se la enseñaste en tan solo una noche… aunque no dudo que mi niña tenga talento creo que se lo debe que también, tuvo un excelente profesor- decía con una sonrisa dulce –Pon el video Tyler… ya voy mi niña- es lo último que se escucha antes de poner la pantalla

-¿quieres intentarlo?- se escuchaba la voz de Tyler en susurro la pantalla se veía oscuro

-yo?- O.o susurro ella

-si tu… he visto a tu Natsu y puedo asegurarte que está a la altura- le dijo –además no tienes nada que perder y te puedo grabar y se lo podrías mandar a tu guapo novio- no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la chica así que continuo –y podrías hacer que te dejen de ver así y callarles la boca-

-bien- se escuchó segura

-entonces ve ella es la última- la imagen se comenzó a aclarar y mostró a una chica que iba caminando hermosamente por la pasarela

-mi nombre es Leire tengo 18 años actualmente estudio último año de preparatoria- sonrió desafiantemente hacia un grupo de chicas que murmuraban, dio una vuelta completa como presumiendo el vuelo del vestido y continuo su caminar, cuando iba bajando las escaleras y se vio una chica lo único que se alcanzaba a ver bien era el vestido pero lo demás no por la distancia, la chica iba subiendo se detuvo en el mismo escalón se veía, la chica que iba bajando le palmeo el hombro y la que iba subiendo desapareció detrás de la cortina…

Después de un segundo salió una hermosa chica con cabello largo en capas de color negro chocolate, usando un vestido blanco, con un cinturón y botines color marrón con un collar, aretes y pulseras doradas, traía un saco marrón acomodado elegantemente por un lado sobre un hombro agarrado con su mano, la cámara se enfocó en su rostro tenía un maquillaje natural pero elegante pero no fue eso lo que les llamo más la atención si no fue la mirada de la chica esos ojos color ámbar hechizaban a cualquiera con una mezcla perfecta de dulzura, orgullo y seducción era lo que reflejaba perfectamente no solo con la vista sino también con esa sonrisa coqueta que tenía…

Los presentes vieron como el rostro de la chica se fue alejando para dar paso, a algo que los dejo sin habla…

El caminar de la chica era hermoso y perfecto, pareciera que iba flotando con esos tacones, sin perder la postura perfecta y su forma de equilibrarse, sus movimientos elegantes, detallados y hermosos un tanto seductores era la emperatriz de la belleza plasmada en vida… cada cierta distancia hacia una pose más coqueta y seductora…. Llego al final de la pasarela con un movimiento coqueto se puso el saco sonrió estilo Natsu 100% -Yo soy Kyoko, tengo 17 años, originaria de Kyoto, Japón y estoy en último año de nivel superior y cualquier problema conmigo y mi edad digan me lo en la cara- dijo desafiante pero seductoramente, unas que otra pose y bajo de la pasarela con ese mismo andar… el video termino hay dejando la pantalla en negro…

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ninguno daba rastro de vida

Ren se tapó el rostro con las manos para esconder el sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro su corazón latía a mil por hora _"que rayos esa no solo era Kyoko… eran Setsu y Natsu también… yyy ese cambio de Look así anda por New York… hay demasiados hombres por ahí… maldición tengo que ir por ella no puedo dejar que ande por ahí sola así"_

-O…ONEE CHAN está aún más hermosaaa!- María chan se levantó de un brinco y tomo el control y le regreso

-por cierto Ren quiero felicitarte, mi hija alude que esa técnica se la enseñaste en tan solo una noche… aunque no dudo que mi niña tenga talento creo que se lo debe que también, tuvo un excelente profesor- decía con una sonrisa dulce –Pon el video Tyler… ya voy mi niña- es lo último que se escucha antes de poner la pantalla

Se comenzó a escuchar de nuevo ya que María le devolvió mucho, Lory y Kanae se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a rodear a Ren sin que este se percatara ya que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, por los cuales fue sacado abruptamente al sentir una mano en cada hombro que lo empujaron hasta el respaldo del sofá

-así que Tsuruga san fue usted el que le enseño a modelar así de coqueto y atrevido a Kyoko- decía tranquila Kanae pero cada palabra traía enfado detrás de esa tranquilidad.

-Ren porque yo no estaba enterado de eso- decía enfadado

-haaaa ahora entiendo para eso era la cinta y los espejos- decía Yashiro con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- decían intrigados Lory y Kanae

-antes cuando Kyoko chan hacía de Natsu… más o menos por en enero marco como a las 2 de la mañana preguntando por Ren y que a qué hora terminaba su trabajo ese día, cuando le dije que Ren ya se había ido a casa, entro en pánico y colgó el teléfono en medio de un gracias… jajajajaja- comenzó a reír

-espera eso quiere decir que eso se lo enseñaste en unas horas- estaba sorprendido Lory –jajaja Ren sellaste tu propia suerte,,, escuchaste a Juliena ahora la quieren para una campaña publicitaria que talvez dure uno o dos MESES jajajajajajaaja-

-entonces Kyoko no volverá por algunos meses- decía Kanae

-eso parece, pero primero deben mandarme la solicitud-

_Riing Riing _

Ren saco su celular miro que tenía algunos mensajes, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina…

Abrió el primero era una foto de Kyoko con su nuevo Look y una sonrisa encantadora y las otras eran de Kyoko durmiendo "tu novia es hermosa y toda una amor. Hijo"

_Riing Riing miro la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar_

*-hola-

-Hola ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

*-Mom dejo mi celular en la mesa de noche con una alarma a esta hora y una nota que decía "en tres horas te lo volveré a esconder" jajaja-

-te vez hermosa con el cabello largo y negro-

*-eh? Como…. lo… sabes…?-

-acabo de ver un video muy interesante…-

*-¿Qué video?... –

-por cierto Kyoko-

*-mande-

-quiero ser yo **el único que** **te enseñe** a nadar…- dijo remarcando esa frase seductoramente… imagino que Kyoko se sonrojaba completamente cosa que realmente pasaba…

.

.

.

.

**4 de la mañana y por fin termine este capitulooo! 15 hojas en Word!**

**hip hip hurra!**

**Mil gracias a los lectores fantasmas los amo…**

**y un gran abrazo y mi eterno agradecimiento a ****skarllet northman****, ****kotoko-98****, ****PaulaGaTo****, ****adrySOE****, ****Dalia T. Argueta Garca****, ****Lunabsc****, ****Shiho-Akemi**

**capitulo especial para ****usagihell34**

**Le damos la bienvenida ya somos la gran familia (ok lo admito estaba viendo tierra de osos la pelicula) **mirty love, RuliMoon, lilith'lunaoscura y Kurosaki Mihari **pero ya bien gracias por ponernos en favoritos ****(TT-TT) lloro de felicidad…**


	28. ¡Despierta! no fue una ilusión…

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Por cierto los diálogos subrayados son porque se supone que están hablando en inglés y como hasta ahora _"son pensamientos_" y – son diálogos- y por ultimo lo que no esté subrayado es porque están hablando normal.

Gracias por leer Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**¡Despierta! no fue una ilusión…**

**_New York. Miércoles 8:00 a.m._**

-Mom ya es hora de despertar-

-no… un rato más-

-vamos Mom si no Tyler san se enfadara-

-¿qué es eso de Tyler san? si te escucha se enfadara más contigo que conmigo- le dijo dándole un garnucho en la frente

-tienes razón… por favor no le digas al tío Tyler- se sobaba su frente

-no hay problema mi niña, mientras que él no sepa que lo llamaste así todo estará bien- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama –bueno iré a tomar un baño dame unos 20 minutos-

-está bien- iba hacia la salida de la habitación

-Kyoko-

-si. Mom?-

-¿el celular?-

-te lo deje ahi en la mesita de noche- dijo señalando el dispositivo

-haaaa eres una muy buena hija- decía mientras corría a abrazar a la chica y la bombardeaba con besos en las mejillas –te quiero mucho mi niña adorada- decía aun dándole mucho afecto –por cierto hablaste con tu padre?-

-hee? o NOOO!, me entretuve hablando a Japón… Otousama se enfadara-

-ho no te preocupes yo le llamare así que ve a arreglarte-

-jeje está bien Mom.. Debes arreglarte tú también-

-uff… cierto bueno en un rato salgo-

-si… aunque…- comento preocupada

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- pregunto al ver a la chica

-nada Mom solo que tú y el tío Tyler me compraron mucha ropa bonita que es difícil decidir-

-jejeje bueno un consejo lleva ropa cómoda y fresca, que hoy será un largo día… ya se me baño y tú también ya se elige dos conjuntos que te gusten y yo te ayudo a decidir cuál- decía con una gran sonrisa

-está bien Mom- salió de la recamara de Juliena para dirigirse al de ella…

Entro a su habitación hizo lo que Juliena le dijo, tomo cualquier cosa y se metió a tomar una ducha, _"aun no puedo creer que Ren digiera todo eso con ellos ahí, me alegro oír a Moko san y chiori san… estoy tan feliz María chan vendrá a visitar a su papa a aquí a New York en unos días espero seguir por aquí me gustaría que conociera a Leire chan… también hablar con Yashiro san fue divertido y su informe detallado de que está pasando por haya fue muy gracioso y más cuando se escuchaba a Ren renegar del otro lado porque lo habían pillado escondido hablando conmigo… también el presidente y su gritos elocuentes daban risa"_ pensaba la chica mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, termino de enjabonarse y seguía bajo la regadera, durmió unas cuantas horas hasta que llamo por teléfono después de eso no pudo volver a dormir por hablar con todos, se estaba enredando en la toalla se acercó al espejo y sonrió al recordar lo último que le había dicho Ren

_TOC TOC –HIJAAAA!- Gritaba Juliena desde detrás de la puerta –todo bien?_

-si Mom… ya salgo- se pudo rápido la ropa interior y una playera y un short.

Juliena miraba la mesita de noche de Kyoko sobre ella había un sobre amarillo y alado algunas fotos de sus amigos y de ella con Ren, miro el sobre de el resaltaba una parte del papel blanco lo miro traía un nombre escrito arriba en medio de él había una foto _"¿Mogami Sanae? o mi niña ella es tu madre"_ leyó lo que decía el papel y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente llevo su mano a la boca tratando de ahogar cualquier ruido_._ Escucho el picaporte proveniente del baño se apresuró a dejar todo como estaba -bien que tenemos aquí… no me digas que así deseas ir- dijo sonriendo a la chica que estaba saliendo del baño aun con un poco humedecidos sus ojos

-jajaja claro que no Mom- la miro, miro la mesita -¿estás bien?-

-si mi niña- tomo las fotos –¿y estas de donde salieron?-

–son fotos que me dio el presidente y otra me las dio Ren-

-enserio son muy bonitas solo me habías mostrado las que tenías en el celular… deberíamos comprarle un porta retratos o un album- la miro y sonrió –no crees?-

-e..tto… si- dijo sonrojada

–y bien ¿Cuáles son los conjuntos?-

-estos- señalo hacia la cama donde estaban dos conjuntos el primero era un pantalón blanco de mezclilla, una blusa holgada color azul y una chamarra de tipo cuero delgada naranja… el otro conjunto era unos jeans con una blusa pegada sin mangas naranja y un chaleco de mezclilla con una bufanda de color azul y naranja…

-mmm…- ¬¬

-¿Qué pasa Mom?-

-no es justo mi niña los dos conjuntos que elegiste los formo Tyler-

-eh?-

-si ¿Por qué no elegiste nada de lo que yo elegí?-

-Mom casi todo lo que elegiste es demasiado elegante- _"la mayoría eran vestidos y muy atrevidos" _

-Uff… mi niña siempre hay que vernos exitosas-

-si Mom pero…-

-está bien Kyoko entiendo- con una sonrisa tierna –pero yo elegiré los zapatos, ponte los Jeans- le paso el conjunto y la mando al baño. Mientras Juliena abría el closet donde habían alzado toda la ropa que le habían comprado los días anteriores… si las compras siguieron aun el martes –estos estarán bien- decía mientras tomaba una caja

Kyoko salió ya cambiada –ya estoy Mom-

-perfecto ven Kyoko… quiero que hoy camines con estos zapatos te ayudara a acostumbrarte- dijo dándole una zapatillas negras de tacón alto, las zapatillas tenían un pedrería enredada como si fuera la parte de los lados de cristal con enredaderas terminando con una piedra de gota naranja, toda una belleza.

-son hermosos… pero no recuerdo haberlos visto antes…-

-ayer las pedí para ti… ya que vi que Tyler compro muchas blusa, playeras y faldas naranjas, y los zapatos siempre debe combinar bien con la ropa además zapatos adecuados siempre te llevaran por el camino adecuado-

-Gracias Mom- decía con los ojos cristalizados

-ho mi niña- la volvió abrazar

_toc toc_ –Mis Lady´s las interrumpo… es tarde debemos bajar a almorzar… y esas zapatillas?-

-Mom me las acaba de dar… verdad que son hermosas-

-si-

-anda Kyoko póntelas te esperamos afuera- dijo juliena saliendo de la habitación

En la sala de estar

-Juliena dirás que estoy loco pero esas zapatillas se parecen-

-si… si lo son…-

-¿así que por fin llego la dueña adecuada para ellas?- No recibió contestación verbal solo una linda sonrisa, Kyoko salió de su habitación completamente arreglada

-mi niña lista-

-si-

-te vez hermosa… bien bajemos a almorzar mis lindas damiselas que hoy será un día largo- decía Tyler abriendo la puerta

-adelántense debo hacer una llamada a Byron y arreglar algunos asuntos-

-si quieres te esperamos Mom-

-no mi niña mejor vayan y pidan el almuerzo, me piden algo a mí también-

-vamos pequeña, Juliena en un rato nos alcanzara-

Salieron de la suite dejando a Juliena sola. Bajaron al restaurante después de 20 minutos llego Juliena.

-¿Dónde está Kyoko?-

-fue al baño vuelve en un momento…- la miro unos segundos –pudiste encontrarla?-

-si-

-vendrá el viernes al desfile?-

-claro sabes que él nos ayudara con los peinados-

-sabes que no me refiero a Byron… si no a ella- ¬¬ -mmm… estas segura de lo que estas haciendo ella era muy cercana a Kuon y yo que sepa Kyoko no sabe ¿Quién era él?- dijo con un tono serio

-suena como si no quisieras que viniera a New York-

-no es eso…- ¬¬

-da igual al parecer ella está en New York- lo miro y le sonrió -todo estará bien… además ya envié las petición a Lory en estos momentos-

-mmm… Juliena deberías consultarlo con Kyoko primero-

-soy su madre se lo que es mejor para ella- no tuvo tiempo de contestar

-perdón por la demora… Mom por fin llegas- tenía una brillante sonrisa

-si mi niña… que te parece si terminamos de almorzar para irnos- continuaron con su almuerzo un rato –Kyoko- dijo seria Juliena

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿solo te falta el último de año de preparatoria verdad?-

-si?-

-no te gustaría terminarla aquí en América-

-cof cof… disculpa ¿Qué?-

-tranquila pequeña- decía Tyler

-si mi niña en la misma preparatoria que Leire- seguía hablando Juliena feliz –imagínate tendrías una buena amiga en la escuela ya que Leire se cambiara a la preparatoria de california según tengo entendido, así podrías quedarte con Kuu y conmigo todo el año escolar, además Leonard te ha solicitado para unos trabajos, aparte aquí puedes seguir siendo actriz, y de los papeles no te preocupes que yo me haría cargo de todo, es más ya mande la solicitud para tus papeles… imagínate nuevos paisajes que explorar-

-pero…- dijo en voz baja su rostro se entristeció _"UN AÑO… y mis amigos… REN…" _

-pequeña- dijo Tyler dulcemente poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica –tranquila Juliena está bromeando no lo tomes muy enserio-

-OYEE! Eso no es cierto… Kyoko yo solo quiero que estés más tiempo conmigo- decía con unos ojos de cachorro _"y lo más posible lejos de esa bruja… como alguien puede escribir cosas así a su propia hija y dárselas para que la lea"_ pensaba enfadada

-mmm…- la miro nerviosa –lo pensare… está bien-

-está bien mi niña… bueno hay que irnos no podemos llegar tarde- sonrió dulcemente

Se levantaron y fueron al estudio donde se llevarían los ensayos, cuando llegaron ya estaba la mayoría de las modelos

-bien chicas la mayoría ya ha desfilado así que hoy solo vamos a practicar ya que algunos vestidos tienen que ser lucidos-

Toda la mañana estuvieron practicando las veteranas ayudaban a las que eran nuevas trabajando para un desfile de la gran Juliena Hizuri, después de como 4 horas de ensayar tomaron un descanso… un grupo de chicas tomaron unas botellas de agua y fueron a comer algo ligero en las escaleras de emergencia que daban una hermosa vista al Central park.

-ho vaya Kyoko eres muy buena ¿desde hace cuánto que modelas?- preguntaba Everyn

-hace solo unos meses- contesto tímidamente

-enserio Kyoko ¿Cómo aprendiste moverte así?- continuaba Merry

-eres muy buena- manifestó Gigi feliz –dime Mrs. Juliena fue la que te enseño a modelar?-

-es.. Este no- contestaba tímidamente

-Nooo? Es enserio? Entonces ¿Quién te enseño Kyoko?- Preguntaba Leire sorprendida por lo que había dicho su nueva amiga

-mmm… mi senpai- artículo en voz baja y toda sonrojada

-¿tu senpai?- formulo curiosa Alison mientras tomaba de la botella de agua

-si el me enseño todo-

-¿y se podría saber quién es ese maravilloso senpai?- comentaba divertida Miriam sentada en el piso mientras descansaba

-¿senpai?- pegunto dudosa Gigi -¿Qué es un senpai?-

-ho bueno senpai es como un superior en algo- contesto Every –pero bueno Kyoko. ¿Quién es tu senpai? debe ser alguien excepcional-

Kyoko estaba sonrojada meditando lo que iba a decir –Tsu… ru… ga… R… e… n…-

-Tsuruga?- repitió Gigi

-él es de Japón… supongo- hablo Leire al notar el nerviosismo de la chica

-sí, él es el mejor actor y uno de los mejores modelos de todo Japón, estoy tan orgullosa de ser llamada su Kohai y tratare de ser la mejor en todo lo que haga para no de fraudarlo- decía feliz

-mmm… espera un momento el mismísimo REN TSURUGA el actor número uno de Japón- comento sorprendida Everyn

-Si- expreso emocionada –los conocéis?-

-algo así…- ¬¬ -mmm… digamos que lo vi un par de veces en Milán sin embargo nunca me pude acercar a hablarle ya que las demás modelos lo acaparaban y él siempre se iba rápido recuerdas Alison- contestaba Everyn como tratando de recordar mientras estaba sentada en la escalera –pero no puedo negar que es muy apuesto- :)

-espera este chico asiático…- señalo Alison una imagen en su celular de un desfile -era increíble en el escenario, nos dejaba a todas enamoradas con cada paso, él es muy bueno, me gustaría ver algunas de sus series debe actuar increíble ya que muchas chicas decían que sus series y películas eran increíbles-

Kyoko estaba sonrojada completamente ya que todas las chicas se habían juntado para ver las fotos que Alison tenía en el celular…

-sí, es apuesto no puedo creerlo Kyoko que suerte tuviste de estar tan cercas de él y aprender de él que envidia- expresaba Merry

-creo que ahora tendré que visitar a Japón, aunque tendré que aprender japonés para comunicarme con él- comentaba divertida y coqueta Gigi al ver las fotos.

-mmm… ni creas habla muy bien el inglés, francés, ruso e Italiano- dijo Everyn

-cierto hablo con muchas modelos y directores en sus idiomas natales y se notaba que no tenía problemas con ningún idioma- menciono Alison

-enserio que envidia yo solo he ido una vez a Milán y fue este año- dijo Miriam en puchero –pero no lo vi-

-ho eso es que al parecer tuvo demasiado trabajo en Japón o eso escuche… pero supongo que en la temporada de Otoño le hablara si es que no está ocupado- decía emocionada Everyn

Kyoko cambio su cara de sonrojo a sorpresa por lo que escuchaba _"Tsuruga Ren habla más idiomas? y ha ido a Milán? y yo no sabía eso"_

-Kyoko?- hablaba Leire

-Leire ¿Por qué las modelos se reúnen en Milán?-

-¿QUEE? Kyoko no juegues así…- la miro –ho es enserio-

La chica asintió con la cabeza

-Uff… es la capital de la moda es el sueño de cualquier modelo ir a Milán- la miro una vez más -Es una de las ciudades con la mayor influencia en las tendencias de la moda internacional y es un centro clave para la industria de la moda, en la que actividades como el diseño, la producción y venta al por menor de productos de moda ahí eventos de moda: como la semana de la moda y premios para los mejores diseñadores Mrs. Juliena fue de las principales modelos por más de 15 años consecutivos, ahí mismo se le **reconoció como la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la mejor modelo de este** y hasta ahora nadie le ha podido quitar ese reconocimiento- (*.*)

-…- Kyoko se sumergió en sus pensamientos _"ahora que lo dice eso ya había escuchado sobre una famosa modelo pero don…" _

**Flash Back **

-Ahí va una espléndida señal de salida de emergencia ja ja ja ¿Qué tal saltar hacia delante mientras mantienes esa postura?-

Kyoko hizo lo que le dijo

-entonteces podría parecer una señal de precaución por ciervos cruzando… lo siento lo siento… parecías demasiado seria y pensé hacer esto para de alguna manera relajarte.-

-eso ha sido muy cruel- _"¡y pensar que lo estaba dando todo…!"_

-debes observar tu compatibilidad con los otros para aprender… en realidad, te esty enseñando las técnicas de una modelo de quien se dijo era la más hermosa del mundo-

-¿la más hermosa del mundo?-

-eso es… incluso hasta ahora nunca he visto una modelo que fuera más elegante y hermosa de lo que fue ella, NI SIQUIERA UNA SOLA VEZ- miro fijamente a la chica -¿quieres saber?... qué tipo de comportamiento tiene la mejor modelo del mundo-

**Fin de Flash back **(nota: capítulo 127)

Kyoko _"¿acaso se conocen? o ¿Ren será su fan? o ¿ella habrá sido senpai de REN? él la reconoció hasta ese extremo ese día... y no solo eso no sabía ni siquiera que habla otros idiomas… Realmente no sé nada de Ren… él es superior que yo… y yo no soy nadie"_

_-_aunque sabes Kyoko debemos sentirnos honradas de aprender y estar en un desfile de Mrs juliena… y no solo eso nos ofrecieron hacer una campañas publicitarias… que suerte tenemos trabajaremos juntas… y no solo eso en agosto iniciaremos juntas el último año de preparatoria en los Ángeles- dijo Leire feliz

-Leire yo aún no…- iba a decir Kyoko pero no pudo terminar Leire le mostraba un rostro que no dejaba que le dijera que ella aun no había aceptado el trabajo o estar segura de hacer la escuela en América.

-ho así que estaban aquí, mis lindas chicas- interrumpió Juliena desde la puerta

-Mrs. Hizuri- dijeron todas

-mmm… creo que me faltan algunas chicas… ¿saben dónde están? tengo que darles un anuncio-

-hace rato las vi en el Lobby- contesto Alison

-ho mi linda Alison les puedes decir que vayan al estudio y las demás por favor acompañen me- expreso mientras unía las palmas de la mano en forma de petición

-con mucho gusto Mrs. Juliena- se levantó y entro al edificio, las demás siguieron a Juliena hacia la habitación de prácticas, donde esperaban Tyler y Bernard, todas iban entrando

-Pequeña ¿te encuentras bien?- interrogo Tyler a Kyoko que iba entrando con la cabeza baja, mientras mas de la mitad de sus rostro era cubierto con su cabello

-si- contesto desanimadamente tratando de dar una sonrisa

-Ky….- no pudo terminar ya que Juliena comenzó hablar

-Chicas en estos momentos vamos a tomar algunas fotos con algunos de los trajes no todos, ya Mr. Byron las está esperando con sus asistentes- dijo señalando una puerta

-o por fin llegan chicas son muchas y poco tiempo… así que Muévanse- dijo Byron, el cual tomaba a Kyoko de la mano para sentarla rapido

-perdón por la demora- comentaba Alison mientras entraba –es que no podía encontrarlas-

-gracias Alison por irlas a buscar- decía con una dulce sonrisa -¿chicas donde estaba?-

-perdón Mrs. Hizuri- se disculpaban las 4 chicas –solo que fuimos por un café-

-está bien vayan a cambiarse ahorita les explico que vamos hacer-

Después de un rato las asistentes y Byron estaban esforzándose en arreglar a las 11 chicas

-¿Qué pasa Tyler?- pregunto Juliena mientras se acercaba al caballero que miraba con mucha seriedad hacia donde estaban arreglando a las modelos

-Juliena deberías devolverle el celular a Kyoko-

-¿Qué porque? si se lo doy Kuu estará marcándole y diciendo que se regrese, además ya deje que hablara esta madrugada con Ren-

-¿con su profesor?- ¬¬ -ella debe hablar con sus amigos-

-jajaja o Tyler… Ren no solo es su profesor de actuación- ¬¬

-no me digas que….- O.o –nooo ellas esta pequeñaaaaa!-

-ho vamos no te pongas de pesado como Kuu- miro hacia la puerta –creo que continuaremos después Tyler- se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

-como que después… oye haz me caso...- O.o –o ya veo- dijo entre dientes al ver el motivo de porque se fue

-Bienvenida-

-este lugar nunca cambia verdad- dijo una voz nostálgica

-no sé si es un elogio o me estas insultando?-

-jajaja es elogio… bien que es lo importante que necesitas decirme-

-mmm… sobre eso más bien es que quiero presentarte a alguien-

¬¬ -Uff… Mrs Juliena… no voy a volver al mundo de la moda y eso quedo hace 6 años atrás…-

-no te estoy pidiendo eso- dijo con seriedad –solo quiero que veas a la dueña que escogí para esos zapatos no es necesario que hables con ella- la miraba desafiantemente

-está bien… la mirare desde aquí-

-si es lo que quieres lo respetare-

-solo dígame ¿quién es? para reconocerla-

-El hada- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar dejando la puerta abierta

-¿escuche bien el hada?- se decía a si misma intrigada

Juliena se acercó a Byron y este comenzó hablar con ella diciendo que ya todo estaba listas, fueron saliendo una por una con un vestido o traje espectacular que serían mostrados oficialmente el viernes, Bernard fue acomodando a las chicas paras las fotos, la chica miraba desde la puerta a cada una de las modelos _"no creo que sean ninguna de esas dos chicas se ven muy jóvenes, como para sufrir alguna pena más grande que la mía" _pensaba mientras veía a Kyoko y Leire que estaban siendo retratadas con sus trajes respectivos. Miro fijamente a Kyoko, abrió los ojos y la boca _"ya veo el Hada…"_

**_._**

**_Tokio. Japón. Jueves 12:35 p.m._**

-estoy aburrido…- ¬¬ -me aburro- no recibía ninguna contestación -Kyoko chan! VUELVE YAAAAA!- (TT_TT) decía entre berrinches

-esta consiente que ella no lo escucha verdad Presidente- dijo Chiori desde la silla

-a todo caso ¿qué hace aquí y vestido así?- dijo sarcásticamente Kanae mientras lo miraba, El presidente estaba en la sala de Love me vestido con un overol rosa, igual a de las dos chicas presentes

-ya que no pueden ser ya mis ángeles de Lory porque les falta una hoy he decidido ser el tercer ángel- postura triunfante

-EH?- gritaron las dos sorprendidas

-¿Qué porque me ven así? hoy tendremos muy divertidas actividades- puso su sonrisa traviesa

-odio que ponga esa sonrisa- comento Chiori

-siempre que la muestra significa problemas- manifestó Kanae

_Toc Toc_

-pasen-

-mi señor llego esto para usted- dijo Sebastián entregándole un folio con un muchas hojas dentro

-¿Qué es?-

-son solicitudes que mando la señora Hizuri-

-…- _"que rayos es mucho que serán"_ –o mis pequeñas ángeles es triste pero creo que no las poder ayudar con el trabajo de hoy es una pena- mostraba tristeza -pero bien espero que se pasen bien- dijo dándoles a cada una un sobre, salió del cuarto de Love me apenas dio unos pasos cuando

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESOOOOOOO?-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-amo mi trabajo- se bufo Lory mientras se dirigía a su oficina, la cual estaba revestida como los aposentos de un sultán –¿dónde está mi traje?-

Apareció Sebastián con un traje atrás de él lo tomo y se fue a cambiar, después de unos minutos volvió a salir vestido de sultán, tomo el control de la pantalla y puso las cámaras del edificio, admirando a las chicas que iban vestidas de angelitos su vestido era una falda pomposa y pegado de la parte de arriba con unas alas atrás y entregando paletas y galletas por el edificio… Tomo el folio comenzó a revisar documento tras documento…

-Sebastián ¿Ren y Yukihito ya se fueron?-

-Tsuruga sama y Yashiro sama se acaba de ir hace un rato a uno de los trabajos de Tsuruga sama-

-entonces márcale a Yukihito que lo quiero hablar con él y que No traiga a Ren-

-entendido-

Mientras esperaba, miraba a las demás chicas de Love me Las cuales iban vestida entregando galletas y galletas de forma de corazón observaba como las jóvenes trataban de terminar sus deberes lo más rápido que se podía para poder salir y cambiarse…

-he? Kanae san eres tú?- dijo una voz detrás de la chica

_"__no no no que no sea quien creo"_ pensaba la chica mientras daba la vuelta –Hiuo kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo necesitaba hablar con la mujer demonio-

-¿mujer demonio?- dijo dudosa

-si…- la miro a la cara entre dientes dijo –Kyouko san-

-¿Por qué necesitas hablar con Kyoko?- pregunto Kanae mirándolo directamente a los ojos –yo también puedo ayudarte si es algo importante-

-NO- contesto apresurado

-no? o es algo privado?...- se hizo el silencio –ho perdona-

-no es eso Kanae san es por… por….- se puso nervioso rompió el contacto visual y se apresuró a decir -quiero saber ¿Por qué no ha ido a la escuela? y también porque rechazo el papel para un nuevo Dorama que iba hacer conmigo… además necesito preguntarle algo muy importante- dijo el chico levemente sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica

-mmmm….- ¬¬ -seguro que no puedo ayudarte yo-

-si-

-UFF… bueno…- bajo la mirada un poco decaída –Kyoko chan no está en estos momentos en Japón y lo de la escuela tengo entendido que adelanto los exámenes finales para no tener problemas para irse-

-hooo ya veo y sabes ¿cuándo regresara?- dijo preocupado

-yo no… los únicos que pueden darte esa información es Sawara san o el Presidente…-

-ho ya veo- dijo cabiz baja

-hay alguien más que puede decirte- dijo después de verlo reaccionar así _"que me pasa por que me siento triste de que él venga buscando a Kyoko y no a mi"_ lo miraba sus ojos estaban un poco tristes siendo tratados de ocultar con el cabello

-enserio ¿Quién?-

-Él- señalo a Tsuruga Ren y Yashiro que venían entrando por la puerta –solo él ha podido comunicarse bien con Kyoko y si quieres saber algo de ella solo él sabe- dijo con un poco de enfado

-¿Qué? pero yo no…- tartamudeaba por los nervios

-Buenas tardes Kotonami san- dijo el manager

-Buenas tardes Kotonami san- dijo Ren

-Buenas tardes Yashiro san, Tsuruga san… Tsuruga san por casualidad hoy se ha comunicado con Kyoko ya que Hiuo kun dice que necesita comunicarse con ella, al parecer es algo muy importante y que nadie puede ayudarle más que ella- dejo notar su enfado encada palabra

Ren volteo a ver al niño este se sonrojo

-no… no es nada importante con su permiso- dijo antes de darse la fuga

Yashiro y Ren miraban como el chico huía

-Hooo Kotonami eso fue cruel- decía el presidente detrás de ella –esos celos pequeña ángel- continuaba el presidente con una cara de intento de seriedad siendo fallida por la diversión que pudo ver desde que el niño había llegado

-QUE? DE QUE HABLAAAAA!- manifestaba enfadada mientras se iba

-JAJAJAJA DEBERÍAS SER MÁS SINCERA CONTIGO MISMA Y ADMITIR LOS CELOS… POR CIERTO TAKENORI (sawara) TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO- Grito el presidente a la chica que iba desapareciendo por los pasillos de la empresa, Lory volteo a ver las caras de Ren y Yukihito que estaban confundidos por la escena que habían presenciado -ho por fin llegan mis queridos súbditos- dijo el sultán –ahora acompáñenme a mis aposentos- dijo dirigiéndolos al elevador, caminaron hasta entrar a la oficina

Yashiro _"siempre me he preguntado cómo hace que cambien su oficina tan drásticamente en poco tiempo"_ Ren lo miro con una cara que fácilmente decía _"YO IGUAL"_ caminaron a tomar asiento en unos almohadones gigantes

-primero tengo que decir que estoy feliz de que aceptaras más trabajos de películas y más que sean de AMOR- (*.*) –Segunda te llego una nueva oferta esta mañana para una película la cual me agrada la idea que aceptaras-

-mmm… solo para eso me hablo y me hizo venir… porque no solo se la paso a Yashiro- ¬¬

-porque yo quería dártela personalmente- dijo pasándole a cada uno una carpeta estuvieron unos minutos en silencio checando cada uno su carpeta. Ren termino de leer.

-sabe muy bien que yo n…-

-Ren deberías meditar esta oferta unos días por tu bien- interrumpió Yashiro con una cara muy seria

-¿Qué?-(O.o)

-venga Ren hazle caso a Yukihito- decía el sultán con una pipa –ahora como un buen niño espera a Yukihito afuera mientras hablo con él-

-mmm…- no dijo nada solo los miro se levantó con los documentos en mano, cuando se acerco

-Ren tienes tres días a partir de mañana para contestar- hablo Lory viendo como el chico salía de la oficina, una vez que se escuchó el golpe de la puerta

-¿Presidente ya es un hecho?- hablo Yashiro

-no lo sé- se pasó la mano por el cabello

-si Ren no acepta ese papel… estará separado de ella mucho tiempo-

-lo sé, pero no puedes decirle, él tiene que decidirlo por si mismo-

-Presidente ¿porque Ren no quiere ir a América?-

-lo siento Yukihito… pero solo él puede decirte la razón-

-entiendo… si es todo me retiro-

-te encargo ese asunto y perdona las molestias pero eres el único que sabe cómo está la agenda de Kyoko o mejor dicho de cómo estaba-

-no se preocupe tendré el portafolio de ella lo antes posible, para su nueva manager- se levanto

-gracias Yukihito- tomo su pipa –Kyoko chan ¿qué estás haciendo?... jajaja ni siquiera te has graduado oficialmente de Love me y ya estas debutando como modelo y no solo eso una de las 5 campañas que te solicitaron tienes que haces comerciales y no dudo que ellos vean tus capacidades de actuar…- se levantó y camino a la ventana -haaaaaaa y lo peor es que si aceptas todo más de un año te vas a ir- miro al cielo con nostalgia –y ahora con quien voy a jugar- le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que paso con Kyoko desde que se presentó en la audición –decidas lo que decidas siempre serás bienvenida en la LME de Japón… pero antes- sonrió –Sebastián prepara la limosina y pide que hagan la maletas de María y mías me voy de viaje- dijo saliendo de la oficina

Ren estaba sentado en cafetería comiendo algo rápido y ligero ya que Yashiro últimamente lo amenazaba de que si no comía le diría a Kyoko

-dis…. discu…- se oyó una voz a su lado

-ho si es el chico de hace rato- dijo con una sonrisa –eres Uesugi Hiou-

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy Tsuruga sama?…-_ "o que idiotez es por mi familia"_

-porque eres buen actor a pesar de tu joven edad…-

-eh?- lo miro perplejo

-porque no te sientas- dijo ofreciéndole la silla de alado una vez que el chico tomo asiento -para que necesitas hablar con Kyoko?-

-sobre eso- agacho la cabeza sonrojado –necesito hablar con ella-

-Kotonami san no podía ayudarte-

-No… solo ella me puede ayudar… Tsuruga sama puedo pedirle un favor-

.

**_New York. Jueves 1:20 a.m._**

-Leire chan gracias por quedarte conmigo a dormir\- (T_T)

-no ahí porque Kyoko aparte es bueno una pijama da con una amiga de vez en cuando-

-enserio (T.T) bwaaa! Leire chan me consideras tu amigaaaaa!\- la abrazo –yo también te consideroooo unaaaaa gran amigaaaaa-

-jajaja Kyoko me haces cosquillas jajaja-

-jeje así que Leire chan es cosquilluda- ¬¬ -ataqueeee de las cosquillitas!\- y comenzó hacerle cosquillas

-jajajaja jaja así… entonces contra ataque!-

_Toc Toc_ –mi niña buaaa- bostezo Juliena mientras entraba a la habitación –te hablan por teléfo…\- las miro –HAAAAAAAAAAA ESTABAN JUGANDO Y NO ME HABLARON NO ES JUSTO… YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO JUGAR…\- se quejó al ver a las dos chicas en el piso y salto a ella aventando el celular

*al otro lado de la línea estaban Ren y Hiou escuchando

*-creo que se olvidaron que estamos llamándolas- dijo Hiou

*-me temo que si-

-jajajajajajaja…. Por favor paren es injusto son dos contra unaaaaa!\- grito Kyoko, Ren reconoció la voz y sonrió, Hiou lo observaba fijamente

-me alegra verte de mejor ánimo mi niña-

-verdad que si, Kyoko no es Kyoko si no tiene su sonrisa verdadera y no esa falsa que uso hoy\- dijo haciéndole ovillos en la cabeza

-haaaa Leire eso dueleeee… perdonen me por preocuparlas… por cierto Mom dijiste algo al entrar?-

-ho cierto Kyoko tienes una llamad…. HAAA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CELULAR?\- las chicas comenzaron a buscar el dispositivo

-Bueno?-

*-hola Kyoko-

-REN!- se escuchó la alegría de Kyoko al pronunciar el nombre

*-aquí tengo a alguien que te está buscando desde la mañana-

-alguien?-

*-mujer demonio ¿Dónde estás?-

-eh?!... ¿Hiou kun?-

*-no avisas que adelantaras los exámenes finales, rechazas un papel en un nuevo Dorama, y más te vas sin despedirte mujer demonio… acaso no recuerdas que se va a celebrar en unos días-

-¿en unos días?-

*-si acaso ya no lo recuerdas… dijiste que me ayudarías a escoger-

-EL OBSEQUIO- grito asustada haciendo que las dos mujeres que estaban con ella la miraran preocupada, por el otro lado de la línea Ren y Hiou se asustan por el grito de la chica –SOY DE LO PEOR… COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO MOUKO SAN ME ODIARAAA Y NO QUEDRA SER YA MI AMIGA…- decía lamentablemente mientras se hacía bolita en el piso

-KYOKOOOO- se oyó el grito de una mujer –no te acabamos de animar… venga no creo que ella te vaya a odiar…-

-debo volver a Japón hoy mismo\- decía la chica en sollozos

-hija no puedes hacer eso tienes deberes aquí en New York está el desfile de mañana y las campañas publicitarias-

*-Eh? New York?... mujer demonio estas en New York?-

-si-

*-¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto Hiou

*-Hiou kun ella debe de estar de vuelta en uno o dos meses ¿no Kyoko?-

-…- se estuvo en silencio un rato

*-Kyoko- pronuncio Ren un poco dudoso –Kyoko ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ren… mmm… yo… lo siento… Hiou kun lo que le des a Mouko san lo aceptara con mucho cariño mientras se lo des tú, dale un abrazo de mi parte- dijo rápido y con voz quebradiza después de eso colgó (a partir de aquí "hablan en ingles")

-Kyoko?\- dijo preocupada Leire -¿Qué pasa?-

-nada- dio abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza –espero que algún dia Mouko san me perdone-

-hija no le habías dicho a Ren de las campañas publicitarias?- _"le di el celular ayer en la madrugada para que se lo dijera no me digas que no planeaba aceptarlas"_

-mmm…-

-por eso has estado triste hoy?-

-mmm…- _"no es eso si no que hoy me di cuenta de que en realidad no conozco al que se supone que es mi novio además de que no soy nadie para poder estar cercas de el"_

-venga Kyoko no creo que tu senpai se enfade porque te quedes aquí un poco mas además a mí me encanta que estés aquí… y sobre todo aquí tienes mucha y nuevas oportunidades no dijiste el día que salimos que tu sueño es ser la Mejor actriz de mundo la cual pueda ser reconocida por el mismísimo TSURUGA REN- dijo Leire mientras la abrazaba

Kyoko sonrió –tienes razón, no debo deprimirme… tengo que llegar a ser alguien digna que pueda estar ha lado de Tsuruga Ren-

-ha si se habla Kyoko-

Juliena observaba la escena sin decir nada _"ho mi niña así que quieres ser alguien digna para el si supieras eres más que digna tu eres perfecta para mi Kuon" _la miraba tiernamente –chicas ya pasa de las 2 de la mañana a dormir, que si piensan que ayer trabajamos mucho prepárense para lo de hoy-

-si… buenas Noches- dijeron ambas

.

**_Tokio. Japón jueves 5:50 p.m._**

-lo siento Hiou kun necesito hacer algo-

-eh? Si- dijo atónito el chico por la expresión que Ren tenía en el rostro

Ren corrió a toda prisa a la oficina del presidente, una vez que estuvo ahí

-necesito hablar con el jefe- dijo sin detenerse entrando a la oficina, la secretaria se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el…

-Tsuruga samaaaa! Tsuruga samaa!- gritaba la chica –lo siento pero el Presidente se ha ido…-

Ren la miro fijamente dio la vuelta sin dejar que esta terminara

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua –entonces iré a su mansión-

-Tsuruga samaaaa! Tsuruga samaa! esperee-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-él se fue de viaje solo dijo que volvía el lunes-

Ren miro a la mujer como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, se alejó y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de su manager, se apresuró a entrar a ella

-Lory está ocultándome algo…- apresuro a decir, miro hacia los lados y no pudo llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver un montón de discos y fotos y documentos de Kyoko en el escritorio de su manager y este acomodando todo haciendo un portafolio – ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con enojo

-REN- o.O _"se suponía que él no debía saber"_ –yo…-

-Yukihito ¿quiero saber que está pasando?- exigió

-Ren…- agacho la cabeza

-YUKIHITO- mostraba su enfado con la voz

-ella talvez se mude permanentemente en América-

Ren se sentó de golpe en el sofá

-por eso te dije que no rechazaras tan rápido el papel que te ofrecieron, esteras libre en agosto y ese trabajo lo podrías hacer en esa tem…- (*.*)

Ren se puso las manos en la cara

-Perdón Yukihito pero yo no puedo ir a América-

-¿Qué pero Ren?-

-NO PUEDO… no puedo aun enfrentar mi pasado, ni muchos menos a mis padres- dijo lo último con dolor

-Ren- dijo triste Yashiro al ver el rostro de dolor de su representado

-Yukihito… puedes guardar un secreto-

.

**_New York. Jueves 10:30 a.m_**

-chicas rápido, aún faltan algunas pruebas…- decía Juliena

-o valla nunca imagine que prepararse para un desfile de modas sería tan laborioso- decía una exhausta Kyoko

-vamos animo Kyoko aún faltan fotos- decía Leire

-Leire chan ¿cómo lo haces?-

-¿de qué?-

-no estas cansada-

-no… supongo que es porque hago lo que me gusta… dime ¿tú te cansas de grabar cuando estas grabando alguna serie?-

-no claro que no, me fascina… cuando me dentro en el papel… es maravilloso- (*.*) –es como si yo fuera esa persona en realidad-

-Jajajajaaja-

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-perdón, perdón- se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de la risa miro a Kyoko –perdón kyoko es que el rostro que pusiste, fue muy lindo-

-Leire… Kyoko… Mrs Juliena nos llama- dijo Alison

-ho ya vamos, anda Kyoko… animo hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras-

-siii-

El día transcurrió entre cambios de ropa, maquillaje y peinados, para las fotos del catálogo, una locura tras otra, Kyoko observaba como todos se movían de un lado a otro apresurados, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás las modelos debían moverse de cada lugar para que las prepararan aunque no podemos negar que las modelos terminaron y se fueron temprano hasta Leire tuvo que irse, ya era más de las 10 de la noche y Juliena y Tyler aún seguían con uno que otro detalle pero ahora de la fiesta que habría después del desfile

-Juliena… ¿Kuu podrá llegar?-

-mmm… su agente ha estado moviendo todo lo que ha podido así que no sabe-

-por cierto necesito que le mandes 3 pases a Mrs Kouki-

-¿Qué porque 3 pases?-

-UFF… recibí una llamada hace rato del ese maldito secuestrador, estará mañana aquí en New York- dijo molesta

-¿Qué va a venir? no me digas que viene por la pequeña-

-no le permitiré… NO dejare que me quite a otro hijo- decía determinada Juliena

-jejeje ahí Juliena- mira hacia afuera de la oficina a un sofá que está en la recepción de la secretaria, sonrió –Juliena creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-eh?-

-la pequeña ya está dormida-

-hoy se esforzó al máximo y no solo eso nos ayudó en lo que faltaba-

-bueno ahí que irnos… mañana será un gran día y no solo para nosotros-

-lose… mañana… será un gran día-

.

.

.

.

amo sus comentarios gracias (TT_TT)


	29. La magia de un hada

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Esta vez lo que **este subrayado **será porque está en japonés, y todos sigue igual**

* * *

**La magia de un hada **

_**Tokio. Japón, viernes 9:53 p.m**_

Ren estaba con un traje de smoking plateado, con botones y costuras negras, el saco era de abertura trasversal, se encontraba parado frente a un ventanal hermoso con un jardín maravilloso…

Click -es todo por hoy Tsuruga san, gracias por su trabajo- dijo el fotógrafo

-Gracias por su trabajo… Buenas noches- se despidió el actor mientras caminaba hacia su camerino, entro y comenzó a cambiarse

¬¬! –mmm….-

-Yukihito!- dijo sin ganas

-aun alcanzas de tiempo… son solo 13 horas de vuelo-

-ya hablamos de esto-

-No tu solo te excusaste, yo solo escuche… ahí un vuelo directo a New York en 30 minutos y casualmente ahí dos asientos libres… y los trabajos de mañana y pasado se pueden mover fácilmente- (*.*)

-Uff…- lo miro y le sonrió –no te rindes verdad-

-obviamente no KUON… además quiero ver a Kyoko chan en su debut de modelo!-

Sonrió pícaramente -dijiste en 30 minutos-

Este sonrió –así es- (*.*)

-entonces deberías correr para alcanzarlo ja ja-

-Kuon no bromes así- hizo un berrinche

-Yashiro?…-

-mande-

-¿Por qué me has estado llamando Kuon?-

-porque es tu nombre que no-

-si pero…-

-tu nombre artístico es Tsuruga Ren y Kuon es el que te dieron tus padres deberías estar orgulloso de él… además tus padres son Kuu y Juliena Hizuri! - (*‿*)

-Yashirooo!- caminaron hacia el auto

-bien… bien… bien… REN… pero aun creo que deberías tomar ese vuelo-

-No puedo ir aun a América-

-pero solo es ir a ver a Kyoko chan… no es como si Kuon volviera a casa…-

-no presiones-

-Uff! Está bien- dijo desanimado embullándose en su asiento –tengo que ir a LME a terminar el portafolios de Kyoko chan… ya que Sawara san dijo que Kyoko había hecho otro trabajo por parte de Love me que le ayudaría tener en el portafolio-

-¿otros trabajos?-

-si al parecer ayudaba en un programa de variedad… pero no recuerdo haberla visto…- se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta llegar a LME

-bien llegamos… Yashiro?-

-ho si gracias- los dos bajaron del automóvil, entraron al edificio, una vez ahí se pusieron en marcha a la oficina del jefe de talento, iban a entrar hasta que escucharon una llamativas voces adentro haciendo escandalo

Dentro de la oficina

-Sawara sama ¿Cuándo volverá Kyouko chan?- dijo la voz de un hombre

-si ya la queremos de vuelta- decía otro

-los programas no son lo mismo sin ella- decía un tercero

-ándale Sawara sama dinos ¿Dónde está Kyouko chan?- pregunto la primera voz

-Lo siento chicos… pero lamento decirles que ni yo sé bien dónde está Kyouko chan- se escuchó por primera vez la voz de Sawara

-¿QUEEEE?- dijeron los tres

Toc Toc se abrió un poco la puerta por el toqui do dejando ver al grupo de Bridge Rock

-¿Cómo es posible que usted siendo su jefe no sabe dónde está Kyouko chan?- comento Hikaru

-chicos lo lamento pero realmente no se de ella-

-pero no de Kouko chan irse sin despedirse- comento Yuusei

-cierto ella siempre decía a donde iba y si no podía nos decía que era trabajo de Love me pero…- iba diciendo Shinichi

-esta vez no se despidiooo!- interrumpió Hikaru

Fuera de oficina

-Ren ellos están preguntando sobre Kyouko chan- ¬¬

-Yashiro…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no es la primera vez que los Bridge Rock han estado con Kyoko verdad…-

-mmmm….- se puso a pensar –tienes razón cuando no la topamos en TBS ellos iban a salir con ella a cenar-

-cierto… pero si son solo ellos tres los que conducen junto con Bo…u- abrió los ojos _"no o si"_ –no puede ser- se llevó su mano ala frente para cubrir el rostro

-Ren?- dijo extrañado su manager

-me le confesé ese día- dijo asustado teniendo aun la mano en su frente

-de que hablas?-

-jajaja mi amigo pollo era ella- _"que ironía… y lo más seguro es que ni ella misma se haya dado cuenta de que la chica de la que hablaba era ella"_

-tu amigo pollo?- O.O?

-hoooo Tsuruga san- O.o se sorprendió Hikaru -Buenas noches- dijeron los tres chicos

-Buenas Noches Ishibashi sama- contesto el actor

-Buenas Noches chicos- dice el manager

-ho Yashiro, que bueno verte iba hacia tu oficina a dejarte estos documentos- dijo Sawara que venía detrás de los chicos para salir

-de hecho venia por ellos, el presidente desea que le mande el portafolio de Kyouko chan esta noche-

Los hermanos Ishibashi voltearon a ver a Yashiro con alegría

-enserio… porque tan rápido apenas hoy lo pidió?- dijo sawara, miro a los chicos

-mmm… al parecer ya le salieron nuevos trabajos, en donde esta…- ¬¬ miro a Ren –es mas en unas horas debe estar debutando como Modelo de pasarela- dijo con enojo hacia a Ren este solo ignoro la mirada

-¿QUEEEE MODELO?- gritaron los cuatro hombres

-pero.. Pero… ella es aún una novata- dijo sawara sorprendido por la noticia

-lo se… pero al parecer hizo sin querer un casting y la eligieron- _"si ese tipo no le hubiera retado ella no hubiera hecho la audición según vimos en el video"_ pensaba Yashiro

-Yashiro sama… por favor… por favor se lo ruego, dígame ¿dónde es?- dijo Hikaru

-se lo rogamos díganos donde esta Kyouko chan- pedía Shinichi

-si… por favor Yashiro san… tenemos que apoyar a nuestra pequeña hermanita- dijo Yuusei

Yashiro no dejaba de ver a Ren como diciendo _"ellos si quieren ver a Kyoko chan y tú no" _y este le devolvía la mirada _"aun así no puedo ir a América"_

-Kyoko está en América… para ser más exactos en New York- comento Ren mientras comenzó a alejar del grupo de comediantes y de jefe de talentos.

-¿queee? Eso es verdad Yashiro- dijo sawara

-me temo que si- _"maldición Ren tan siquiera te hubieras quedado a contestar las preguntas"_

-¿desde cuándo se fue Kyoko chan?- Hikaru

-desde el sábado pasado-

-pero ¿Por qué se fue tan apresurada? y sus trabajos- Shinichi

-ella ya los había terminado tenía entendido-

-claro que nooo… ella nunca nos dijo nada a nosotros- comento enfadado Hikaru –ahora nos quedamos sin nuestro mejor Bou-

Yashiro * _"Bou espera a eso se refería Ren de su amigo pollo"_

-sí, claro Hikaru como si fuera por eso que estas molesto- bromeo Yuusei

-eh? Yuusei-

-hahaha más bien estas molesto por que no pudiste invitarla a una cita y ahora no podrás hasta que vuelva- siguió el juego Shinichi

-Shinichi tú también-

-vamos Hikaru, si cuando tuviste valor para invitarla a salir, ella tuvo una emergencia y se fue corriendo- Yuusei

-te dijimos que te le declararas desde hace mucho- comentaba Shinichi

Sawara y Yashiro escuchaban lo que estaba diciendo _"Hikaru está enamorado de Kyoko chan"_ pensaban ambos sorprendidos

–y no quisiste ahora tendrás que esperar a que vuelva y rogar de que no se enamore de nadie mientras dure su estadía en América, y se vuelva su NOVIA… sabes que Kyouko chan es muy dulce ni hablar de lo hermosa que es… así que no dudo que consiga muchos fans, eso significa más hombres en su vida- continuo Shinichi

-así que Hikaru la próxima vez que la veas no lo piense más y declárate, antes que otros hombres te gane- comentaba Yuusei

Ren comenzó a sacar su aura oscura _"más hombres en su vida, no, no podría o si… declararse… más le vale que no se atreva" _

Yashiro miro de reojo a Ren el cual comenzó a entrar en un dilema _"jajaja o Ren sí que la tienes difícil pero bueno tú ya eres su novio ahora debes mantenerte como tal"_

-Yashiro se te hará más tarde para mandar el portafolio- dijo Ren

-ho cierto… chico, Sawara, nos vemos debo terminar el portafolio de Kyoko chan…-los miro los tres estaban desanimado –pero… si quieren verla el presidente me dio esta página será trasmitida por ahí en vivo-

-enserioooo! Gracias Yashiro samaaa!- dijeron los tres chicos reinscribieron la página, Sawara discretamente miraba el papel tratándose de aprender el nombre

-bueno yo me voy… a cierto será las 7 a.m. para nosotros, bueno me voy- se despidió el manager, el cual se fue junto con su representado para dirigirse a los elevadores e ir a su oficina

-eh- ¬¬ lo miraba Yashiro como esperando algo

-porque tuviste que pasárselo- rechino los dientes de enfado

-celoso de que ellos también puedan verla-

-mmmm….- callo y miro hacia un lado

-ho vamos Ren tuviste la oportunidad de ir a verla… pero noooo el orgullo cala más- su voz se oía de reproche –deberías estar con ella o alguien más se la llevara… por cómo se veía en las fotos su cambio de look ya no la deja ver como una niña aunque no se arregle como antes puedo decir que todo el mundo la reconocer por la calle y no pasara de desapercibida, y te puedo asegurar que todo mundo notara su belleza y más los hombres - Ren lo trataba ignorar cosa que no funcionaba muy bien ya que se encontraban en el elevador -UFF!- suspiro pesadamente _"creo que debería cambiar de tema, pero esto es divertido_" -así que Bou he algo que quieras comentar?-

-sin comentarios- _"como si no supiera ella es hermosa y verse así la hace aún más hermosa"_

-vamos Ren cuéntale a tu querido hermano mayor- lo miro y sonrió como si fuera hacer una travesura -cuando íbamos a TBS tú te escapabas…- ¬¬ -recuerdo que siempre que te hallaba estabas con el pollo- saco una foto de la carpeta –casualmente con este- se lo mostro

-UFF!- tomo la foto –realmente era ella- se tapó su cara con una mano _"todo lo que le dije, confidencialmente… me le declare literalmente y ella no se dio cuenta…"_ –jajajaja ho mi linda Kyoko, guardas sus propios secretos- dijo tiernamente

-cada uno tiene sus secretos Hizuri Kuon, creo que con esto quedan a mano tu deberías decirle quien eres… para que ella pueda decirte todo-

-no lo creo… ella no me lo perdonara tan fácil- _"ella solo no me dijo que era el pollo pero siempre me aconsejo, me escucho y me ayudo… pero yo le mentí no solo ocultándole quien soy sino en Corn… y eso es algo que no creo que me perdonara… pero eso no te lo puedo decir Yashiro"_ –si yo le digo todo, tendré que estar preparado para perderla- se notaba el dolor en esas palabras

-Ren- lo llamo preocupado por el rostro de dolor que hizo su representado

_**.**_

_**New York. U.S.A viernes 1:30 p.m.**_

-chicas… tomen su descanso y vayan a comer nos volveremos a juntar a las 4… Byron las estará esperando así que traten de llegar a tiempo. Yo y Tyler las veremos ya en la pasarela- dijo Juliena saliendo del salón donde estaban ensayando por última vez

-sí, Mrs. Juliena, nos vemos después- dijeron todas des

-Kyoko, Leire… vamos a comer juntas- dijo Miriam

-eh?- dijeron las dos

-si por aquí está un restaurante donde sirven una comida delicioso- hablo Gigi acercándose a las 3 chicas

-pero…- Leire miro a Kyoko _"¿tú qué opinas?"_ la chica solo se hundió de hombros como diciendo _"no lo sé"_

-si vamos chicas, además tómelo como despedida hasta que nos toque trabajar una vez más juntas- se unió Alison

-hey chicas se escucha como si ya no se fuera a ver después- expreso Every –además después del desfile sigue la fiesta-

-jajaja cierto ahí que divertirnos un chorro antes de que Kyoko y Leire se tengan que volver a los a los Ángeles- continuo Miriam

-chicas las interrumpo-

-ho Mr. Tyler-

-perdonen me mis doncellas divinas, pero creo que no podrán llevarse a mi pequeña- dijo tomando a Kyoko de la cintura y acercándolo a el

-¿Que porque?- se quejó Gigi

-es que aquí la señorita- dijo volteándola a ver –tiene visitas, muy importantes para ella…-

-¿visitas?- musito con incertidumbre mirando a hacia la cara del caballero

-así es pequeña… Juliena me mando por ti ya que ellos te están esperando- le comunicaba con una sonrisa, la soltó y le ofreció la mano –así que hermosa damisela me acompaña… si nos disculpan doncellas divinas-

-jajaja está bien te vemos luego Kyoko- hablo Every

-te veo al rato Kyoko- se despidió Leire

-si las veo en un par de horas chicas-

-sii- dijeron todas

Tyler y Kyoko caminaron adentrándose al edificio hasta llegar a la oficina principal, Kyoko se acercó a la puerta…

-¿acaso no pudiste esperar hasta la noche?- se oía la voz de Juliena un tanto irritada y enfadada

-NOOOO… la extraño mucho no tengo con quien jugar en la sala de Love Me- dijo una voz de hombre entre llanto y melancólica –además ella quería verla lo antes posible- cambiando radicalmente el tono

-Lo siento… Tia Juliena- se hoyo un sollozo de una niña

-oh nooo! Primor no me molesta que estés aquí… es más me encanta tenerte aquí- dijo dulcemente –lo que no me alegra ni un poco es tener que ver a este tipo- expreso amargamente

-entonces te alegra verme- la niña hablo felizmente

-claro que si… y estoy más que convencida que Kyoko estará más que feliz de verte-

Kyoko estaba escuchando las voces desde detrás de la puerta _"esas voces, podría jurar que son María chan y el Presidente… espera ¿ellos están aquí?!" _su corazón salto de alegría,_ "podría ser que él también vino"_ su corazón latió a 1000 x horas con solo la idea

-¿pequeña todo bien?- dijo Tyler colocándose atrás de ella al ver que se había quedado parada a lado de la puerta

-EH?... o si Tío Tyler- empujo tranquilamente la puerta

-O…ONEE CHAN!- corrió enseguida la niña apenas vio a la chica que estaba entrando

-HOOOOO CIELOS KYOKO CHAN! ESTAS HERMOSAA!- grito apenas la vio _Lory "ho Ren de lo que te pierdes"_ la chica de pelo negro chocolate, que traía puesto un blusón largo de rayas en diagonal blanco con naranja y un short pequeño que apenas caía bajo del glúteo por como 6 dedos con sus "zapatillas mágicas" aquellas que ella decía que eran de hada

-Presidente… María chan… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña

\- heee ¿Cómo que, que hacemos aquí Kyoko chan?- dijo en forma de berrinche colocándose justo alado de la chica

-mmm…- la chica agacho la cabeza –lo siento-

-Uff… ooo Kyoko chan… mi chica número #1 de MIS ángeles rosados hoy debuta como modelo profesional y me preguntas que hago aquí- acerco su mano a la barbilla de la chica –Kyoko chan esta noche es TU noche-

-Eh?-

-ya lo entenderás- sonrió –bueno como ya estás aquí podemos irnos-

-¿irnos?-

-sii Onee chan iremos a comer juntos…- dijo la niña alejándose un poco para ver a Kyoko hacia arriba

-¿Qué?- Grito Juliena –Lory no me dijiste que planeabas llevártela… no te dejare que te lleves a mi niña- Juliena abrazo fuertemente a Kyoko casi asfixiándola

-pero… Tía Juliena- dijo María chan poniendo cara de cachorrito

-haaaaaa! no María no pongas esa caritaaaa!- soltó a Kyoko –está bien pero debe estar a las 4 en el salón donde será el desfile…- miro a Lory fríamente –la quiero devuelta o esta vez no tendré piedad- dijo fríamente

Lory sintió un escalofrió terrible que recorría su cuerpo –si ella estará a tiempo-

-más te vale Lory- se acercó a el

-Juliena se nos hace tarde- comento rápidamente Tyler antes de que ella llegara a Lory

-salvado por la campana- musito Juliena –bien mi niña te veo en un par de horas-

-si Mom- sonrió Kyoko, Juliena se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, la miro y sonrió para dirigirse a la puerta

-ok. Te veo en unas horas mi pequeña- dijo Tyler acercándose a Kyoko la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el para poder darle un beso en la cabeza sobre el yacimiento del cabello, se separó un poco sin soltarla por completo –diviértete... cualquier cosa llámame- dijo como un padre a su hija

-si Tío Tyler- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-HOOOO MI NIÑAAAA!- grito Juliena corriendo a abrazar a Kyoko nuevamente –no cambie de opinión Lory no puedo prestártela ni siquiera 2 hrs. es demasiado tierna par que pueda prestártela-

-¿Qué pero Tia Juliena?- se quejó María –yo he extrañado mucho a onee san- dijo aferrándose al brazo de Kyoko

-hey no se olviden de mi yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Kyoko chan… he estado aburrido y extrañando a Kyoko chan desde que se fue de Japón- refunfuñaba Lory

Tyler miraba como los dos adultos y una niña de 7 años se peleaba como críos por una jovencita de 17 años, la cual no sabía que hacer los miraba a todos con preocupación y miedo por querer complacer a los tres.

-Juliena debemos irnos aún faltan cosas que hacer…- volteo a ver a Lory, Maria y Kyoko -ya se les está haciendo tarde ya son las 2:30 y Kyoko debe ir a camerinos antes de las 4, así que deberían irse a comer- dijo mientras tomaba a Juliena del cuello de la polo que traía para arrastrarla fuera de la oficina

-noooooo! Espera aun no me despido de MI NIÑA… KYOKOOOOO! MAMI TE AMA- gritaba desde el pasillo

-bye bye MOM…- despidiéndose de Juliena -uff!- suspiro agotada

-jajajaja veo que Juliena sigue igual…- comento Lory feliz

-igual?- repitió –presidente tiene mucho conociendo a Juliena san- pregunto curiosa

-si- se acercó a la chica la miro y cambio el tema –bien vamos a comer algo, que me muero de hambre-

-si abuelito que tengo hambre además, no he comido nada desde que bajamos del avión-

-¿avión?- los miro –cierto ¿hace cuánto que llegaron María chan?-

-mmm…- se sonrojo –acabamos de bajar del avión y yo quería verte Onee chan- y la abrazo con fuerza

-¿queeee? entonces no han descansado nada- su voz se escuchó preocupada

-no te preocupes Kyoko chan nosotros queríamos verte- dijo abrazándola de los hombros

-pero Presidente…- los miro –yo cuando llegue el primer día, dormí casi todo el día hasta la noche-

-no te preocupes Onee chan yo por ti soportare el cansancio-

-María chan-

-Onee chan- puso ojitos de borrego

-vamos Kyoko chan acaso tu no nos extrañabas- dijo Lory uniéndose a su nieta en los ojitos

-UFF! Porque todos hacen esos ojos… acaso todos van a una escuela que les enseña hacer esa mirada para controlarme- los miro –está bien-

-bien vamos a COMER- se alegró Lory

Tomo por los hombros a las dos chicas y se las llevo fuera del edificio, al salir una limosina los esperaba con Sebastián abriendo la puerta, fueron a comer a un restaurante no muy lejano de donde sería el evento, al entrar al lugar los ojos de Kyoko comenzaron a brillar era un lugar hermoso, tenía una decoración antigua, como un palacio, desde sus mesas hasta las paredes con tapis de gárgoles, Lory había pedido un cubículo privado así que un tipo de mayordomo los dirigió a su lugar, tomaron asiento y comieron en una agradable y tranquila charla, María le contaba a Kyoko como había pasado toda la semana anterior

-y ¿Qué te parece el lugar Kyoko chan?-

-Magnifico…- dijo con asombro -No sabía que había lugares así aquí- susurro Kyoko

-Kyoko chan, no habías venido a un Restaurante así- pregunto Lory

-No-

A Lory se le dibujo una sonrisa hizo una señal a Sebastián el cual asintió y salió del lugar, en brevedad volvió con una cámara

-Kyoko chan que te parece hacer unos recuerdos con María chan y conmigo este Restaurante tiene unos jardines flotantes, dignos de la realeza-

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? SI Me encantaría- dijo más que animada, tomando de la mano de María –vamos Maria chan-

-Onee chan… vamos más lento me sacaras el brazo-

-ho perdona María chan- se detuvo en seco y la soltó

-no hay problema Onee chan- dijo tomando la de la mano –vamos- camino delante de Kyoko

-sii-

Lory las siguió un poco más atrás, al final del pasillo había unas puertas francesas, bien abiertas las cuales dejaban ver un hermoso lago, una vez que se acercaban vieron como había un camino que cruzaba por todo el lago en formas de aspírales un camino hecho con tierra firma cubierto de césped, donde terminaba cada punta de espiral había un Rosal… y en medio un majestuoso quiosco…

-Onee chan mira! son Rosas gigantes-

-Queen Rose-

-¿Kyoko chan conoces de botánica?-

-eh?- lo volteo a ver lo –no-

-pero acabas de llamar a la flor por su nombre-

-ho eso fue porque Ren me regalo una de ellas en mi 17º cumpleaños- tenía una tierna y dulce mirada, acaricio una de las Rosas que estaba cercas, Lory sonrió

-Onee chan…-

-ven María chan… tomémonos una foto en ese quiosco que está en medio del jardín-

-siii-

Comenzaron a tomarse muchas fotos los Tres…

-Presidente… ya son las 3:50-

-ho cielos el tiempo ha volado-

-nosotros somos los que deberíamos volar-

-vamos Kyoko chan una foto más-

-si Onee chan solo una más-

-peroo… solo una-

-siiiiiii- dijeron unísonamente

_New York 4:55 p.m._

-¿Dónde están?- miraba su Reloj

-ya llegaran-

-pero Tyler y si ese maldito secuestrador me lo vuelve hacer… noooo no soportare-

-no creo que lo haga, tranquila-

-No conoces a ese maldito secuestrador… se lleva a mis hijos mientras no estoy cercas-

-Perdonen….. la… tardanza…..- gritaba Kyoko mientras corría hacia Juliena y Tyler que la esperaban en la entrada del edificio donde sería el desfile

-perdona Juliena san fue mi culpa- Lory llego al lugar

-CLARAMENTE FUE TU CULPA...-

-pero Mom…-

-lo discutiremos después Kyoko tienes el tiempo justo ve a camerinos y báñate rápidamente, después ve con Byron él ya te está esperando… Juliena debes ir a preparar los vestidos para que las chicas sepan cual es de cada quien- dijo empujando a las dos damiselas hacia la puerta, la cerro –Presidente Takarada, debería arreglarse ya es tarde no se olvide que el evento inicia a las 6-

-Tyler san… perdón por la tardanza-

-no se preocupe… ahora si me disculpa tengo que hacer algunos pendientes… antes que inicie el desfile- camino hacia la puerta para entrar –HAA Presidente Takarada-

-si-

-¿Qué piensa de la propuesta que le mando Juliena?-

-no he decidido aún- lo mira –me basare, para la respuesta con lo que vea hoy-

-entiendo, no lo defraudaremos-

-eso espero- subió a la limosina

Kyoko se bañó fugas mente ya eran más de las 5

-hooo pequeña hadita… ¿Dónde te encontrabas?- la reprendió Byron

-perdona Byron san-

_PAS un golpe con la mano sobre la cabeza _

-auch eso dolió- se sobo la cabeza

-que buenooo-

-perooo…-

-es lo que sentí cuando me llamaste Byron san… pequeña hadita- dijo llorando

-mmm… Lo sientooo mucho- hizo una Dogenza

-no hagas eso pequeña hadita… esto no es Japón ya te lo había dicho- le trataba de levantar –Hadita si no te levantas me enfadare más-

-está bien ya me levanto…-

-bien dime como se debe y siéntate para arreglarte-

-si Tío Byron- tomo asiento dejando su cabello y maquillaje en manos de Byron

-vez la diferencia- sonrió al ver la disposición de la chica

Kyoko se sonrojo un poco, Byron tomo unos mechones –bien este peinado debe ser espectacular, lista-

-si-

New York 5:55

-ya casi se llena la sala y aún faltan algunas modelos de estar listas- decía nerviosa Juliena

-Juliena tranquila ya todas están bueno solo faltan una modelo de terminar-

-mmm… pero… si todo…- comenzó a hiperventilar

-vamos tranquila respiraa!.-

-hazle caso a Tyler… Amor Tranquila todo va a salir bien… ni que fuera el primer desfile que organizas- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Kuu!- volteo y lo abrazo –llegaste-

-claro… amor… no podría faltar al desfile de la nueva colección de mi amada esposa y menos si mi adorable hija participa en el- decía mientras la tenía entre sus brazos -¿por cierto donde esta ella?-

-aún no está lista… pero está bien ella es de las ultimas en salir- contesto la mujer

-Juliena ya es hora-

-bien creo que debo ir a mi lugar… nos veremos después amor- se acercó más y le dio un beso en los labios –y suerte- dijo Kuu guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de tras bambalina

-Bien… Tyler voy con mis chicas, comienza-

-jajajaja con mucho gusto- tomo el micrófono –es hora del show- _"Buena suerte hadita… enamora al público como lo has hecho con nosotros" _camino hacia su lugar debajo del escenario

-listo Mrs. Tyler- dijo un ayudante este hizo una seña de aprobación, el ayudante asintió

Las luces se apagaron **-Buenas Noches New York…**– se escuchó una voz masculina muy seductora (Tyler), las luces en colores comenzaron a dispararse por todo el salón, una pantalla comenzó a pasar un video con imágenes de la colección con las modelos luciéndolos

fotos: unas donde estaba tres modelo en un auto elegante con sus vestidos, otra donde salía modelos masculinos con trajes, dos chicas con trajes de vestir, tocando sutilmente el hombro de dos chicos, así siguió por mínimo como 10 min

Una vez que el video dejo de pasar las fotos y salió el logo tipo de Juliena, comenzó a salir un poco de humo y apareció Tyler parado en medio de la pasarela -**Sean bienvenidos esta noche-**

**-Hola, hola a todos, muy buenas noches como les va, Tyler buenas noches es un gran placer trabajar una vez más con vos esta noche– **una voz muy dulce y femeninasalió al escenario, una hermosa mujer morena con el pelo bien recogido en un tipo moño, un vestido de caída de lado color amarillo y zapatos plateados con cristales

**-increíble. Gracias Rubí por estar aquí con nosotros… En esta gran noche como siempre aquí en New York para vivir un gran desfile que da a tributo a la belleza y elegancia en este hermoso mundo...-**

**-como no, si esta colección que estamos a punto de admirar y disfrutar es nada más y nada menos, que de la mismísima Hizuri JULIENA-** grito fanaticada

**-y así les damos la bienvenida a esto que es-** decía Tyler con animo

**-THE MAGIC OF NIGHT- **

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo un viento con pétalos comenzaron a salir de donde habían estado los dos conductores dejando el escenario con una tela azul en forma de flor, la música del Jazz comenzó a sonar, la flor comenzó a moverse y dio forma a una chica hermosísima (Gigi) la cual lucía un vestido en corte pétalo con corsé en tonalidades de azules diferentes, con unas zapatillas café que hacia juego al cinturón, comenzó a caminar y modelar por la larga pasarela, hasta llegar al extremo de esta, con un gesto delicado señalo al otro lado donde apareció un chico posando con un ramo de camelias,** -Romance floral**\- (voz de Tyler) el chico traía un traje con corte clásico pero el saco con cierre trasversal y de cuero, camino elegantemente se acercó y le ofreció el ramo la chica lo tomo, hicieron unas poses y caminaron de regreso elegantemente y posando…

Los camarógrafos estaban al pie de todo obcecaban la belleza y delicadeza desde como la presentaban y llevaban, los aplausos no se dejaban desear

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar smile-avril lavigne. Salió una modelo (Leire) del lado derecho y cruzo al izquierdo salió otra (Miranda) e hizo lo mismo pero poniéndose al lado derecho, apareció otra modelo (Alison) subiendo desde el piso las tres con vestidos elegantes y glamorosos pero diferentes la primera con un vestido de satén de color miel, con cruces en la parte de atrás sobre tejida, adelante dejando ver un lado lizo con un garigolde de alas, la falda caída y corta perfecta para una adolescente, con un bolso de mano color rubí, que hacia juego con la pedrería y lo zapatos, la segunda modelo traía un vestido estilo de tuvo con holanes en la parte de enfrente, de color azul aqua, el tercero y último ceñido hasta el muslo donde había caída de sirena… **-belleza inocente-** (voz de Rubí) las tres comenzaron con su paso firme su recorrido en la pasarela como si fueran las reinas su sonrisa encantadora la modelo del medio se detuvo en medio de la pasarela dando una que otra pose las otras dos caminaron hasta el final dando poses, las tres comenzaron a caminar la del medio hacia delante y las de adelante a regresar intercambiando lugar después de unas cuantas poses regresaron quedando en la posición del inicio se quedaron en estatuas…

Mark Ronson-Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars. En el cambio de música salió una bomba de humo aparecieron tres chico muy guapos alado de cada chica con trajes atrevidos, que hacían juego a los vestidos de cada una ellos hicieron el mismo procedimiento de las chicas después volvieron a ellas les tomaron de la mano como caballeros y cada pareja paso por la pasarela modelando el conjunto, junto después de pasar las tres parejas una cortina callo sobre ellos desapareciendo

Taylor Swift se dejó ver y escuchar con su canción de Styler camino por la pasarela para quedar en una sobre saliente confeti comenzó a salir, la pantalla de atrás de ella se abrió en dos como telón dejando ver a 5 chicas en formación de V las dos de la orilla estaban vestidas con pantalón de vestir y zapatillas una de las modelos (Alba) con una blusa azul de manga larga y la otra (Brianna) con un saco y blusa con un corte de rosas adentro como si fuera una corbata, las otras dos traían un tipo blusón largo una (Zoe) de tul color beige, la otra (Miriam) era un poco más largo en corte de V atrás dejando ver la espalda y la última chica la que se coronaba en la punta (Miriam) se encontraba en un vestido corto por delante pero en caída de atrás haciendo un semicírculo en el suelo por lo que arrastraba, **-elegant-** (voz de tyler) comenzaron a bajar una tipo de escaleras en cada escalón colocado estaba un tipo de príncipe con traje de corte clásico y otros en corte travieso esperando a cada una, comenzaron a modelar y pasear, y mostrar ser dignos de estar en una pasarela.

Apenas bajaron ello entro una pareja (Merry) desde abajo con luces de fuego artificiales **–Hot-** (llamo Rubi) mostrando vestido y traje de noche para un día de baile de tango y mostrando expresión de seducción con su ropa y caminar

El público estaba anonadado cada entrada y muestra de las piezas había sido única y mejor que la anterior

Taylor Swift comenzó a cantar Blank Space seguía cantando una vez que bajaron las chicas camino por la pasarela y enfrente de ella apareció un espejo primero su reflejo hasta que este tomo un vestido y al final otro modelo (Everyn) -**Night-** (voz de Tyler)salió del espejo mostrando un hermoso y elegante vestido de noche de color carmesí pegado la falda mostraba sencillez pero al caminar mostraba su vuelo que era mucho, un chico subió y su traje era diferente era un pantalón de vestir rojo y una camisa blanca tipo polo saco azul de ¾ con un unos zapatos de cuero la pareja estaba de extremo a extremo y cuando se unió fue como si se rompieron o dieron esa ilusión dejando solo a Taylor cantando en la pasarela

-eso ha sido hermoso… verdad papa- dijo en aplausos María chan

-si María chan, te está gustando?- pregunto su padre

-si aunque es la primera vez que vengo a un desfile de modas, yo pensaba que solo las modelos pasaban por la pasarela y ya-

-bueno es que este no es un desfile cualquiera María chan- contesto Kuu

-¿no? ¿Por qué tío KUU?-

Thinking Out LouD Comenzó a sonar pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención al público si no quien apareció Ed Sheeran entro vestido con un diseño de Juliena un esmoquin color perla, con piezas color doradas estilo uniforme como si fuese a escoltar algo muy importante**, -THE MAGIC-** (esa era la voz de Juliena) todas las modelos comenzaron a salir con su respectiva pareja con vestidos nuevos y los modelos con trajes para cada diseño todos comenzaron a pasear por la pasarela

-este es un desfile de Juliena- sonrió –no por nada la reconocen como una de las mejores diseñadora y modelo… si llegas a ser modelo en una de sus pasarelas ya tienes asegurado una buena carrera de modelo… pero si eres su principal- entristeció – el mundo de la moda te reconocerá y el mundo te conocerá-

Lory no había dicho nada solo se limitaba a ver lo que pasaba frente a él y si podría decir le fascinaba _"siempre queriendo ganarme Juliena pero tengo un Ass bajo la manga para que Kyoko chan me quiera más a mi" _miro a la chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a el –que te está pareciendo?-

-el modelaje no es lo mío, después de todo solo soy actriz- dijo la peli negro observando lo que pasaba

-¿eso piensas?-

-creo que estas modelos están dejando claro que no solo se trata de caminar bien-

-esto es diferente- dijo melancólica

-¿Por qué?-

-ella participo en esto y lo hizo de corazón, le dio el toque mágico que faltaba- dijo la pelinegro

Ed Sheeran comenzó a cantar All Of The Star, el salón quedo a oscuras luces hacían que diera el efecto de la vía láctea después, una noche estrellada perfecta, así las luces iban jugando, se podía distinguir cara pareja en un punto donde todos podían admirar su belleza pero en el medio donde estaba el cantante comenzó aparecer brillo en el piso

_**.**_

_**Tokio. Japón, sábado 8:59 a.m**_

Ren se encontraba viendo el desfile desde su comodo sofa en su sala, Yashiro haciendole compañía, junto con la pareja de Duramaya todos viendo como pasaba el desfile en espera de que KYOKO saliera

"_esta por terminar… y ella aun no ha salido_" penso al ver a todas las modelos… _"hooo noo mi madre no se atreveria a o si… esa mujer nunca se puede saber en que piensa, acaso quiere que MI kyoko se quede mas haya" _–Uff- suspiro pesadamente –a este paso ella no volvera- dijo tristemente

En otro lado en un departamento un grupo de hermanos esperaban con ansias el encuentro de Kyoko chan, igual Sawara san que lo estaba mirando desde su oficina junto con los demas compañeros que habian estado llegando conforme la mañana pasaba y se acercaban a admirar lo que veian en la computadora

_**.**_

_**New York. América, viernes 20:00 P.m.**_

El brillo comenzó a levantarse hasta llegar a un tamaño adecuado Ed, estiro la mano y otra mano salió a su encuentro una vez que se tocaron el brillo fue como si se explotara el brillo se esparció como fuegos artificiales, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer con el cabello largo negro arreglado con una hermosa tiara dorada, el vestido color perla la parte de arriba un corsé atrevido y seductor, pero con la sutileza de la inocencia en su color los detalles en color dorado y una que otra parte de piedras rosa palo con marcos negros… La falda capa tras capa de tul de color perla con listones negros con dorado, una combinación perfecta de los tres, a eso si no faltaba lo atrevido en la parte de la pierna derecha la falda era del mismo número de capa de lo largo pero hay era corto a lo mucho faltaban como 10 dedos para la rodilla, dejando una caída de cascada a los lados alcanzando apenas el ras del piso ya que los zapatos eran de tacón largo de punta y con una pedrería negra perfecta como el collar que lucía en ese delicado torso que dejaba ver el corsé…

Si no fuera porque el cantante Ed había estado ensayado con ella esos últimos días y la había visto minutos antes, estaría como los demás embelesados por la belleza de esa Hada, así que por lo que el espectáculo debía continuar, tomo con fuerza la mano de su acompañante la acerco a él la tomo de la cintura, esta lo alejo con un movimiento de la mano, comenzó a pasar de un lado con un caminar que no dejaba que nadie… NADIE absolutamente Nadie pudiera quitarle la vista… su rostro su mirada con toda ella mostraba su seducción, atrevimiento, peligrosidad e inocencia &amp; pureza…

-un hada de otro mundo- se escuchó como un susurro

-Byron tuuu….- dijo Kuu al darse cuenta de quien se había sentado alado de el

-te equivocas querido amigo… ella ya era todo eso y aun mas- su mirada estaba fija en el movimiento de las chica su caminar, sus poses su forma de moverse…

Por dios todo ella su belleza tenía hipnotizada a la gente de la sala más de 400 gentes en sala sabrá quien por televisión

Lory miraba a su Ángel rosa –Uff! Veo que realmente es tiempo que pases a la otra etapa pequeña-

-Presidente… Kyoko…- Kanae no podía quitar la vista de su amiga _"ella lo hace tan bien"_

Ed seguía a Kyoko como si estuvieran en un tipo baile pero su formas en pasarela era limpia y elegante, no se podía dudar de que los eran modelos profesionales y de años… solo un problema Kyoko no tenía ni siquiera meses practicando esto y lo hacía tan bien… él la tomo de la mano como si fuera algo tan delicado que se rompería, la atrajo hacia él… la canción estaba a punto de terminar, él se acercaba más y más a ella cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente…

_**.**_

_**Tokio. Japón, sábado 9:09 a.m**_

-wuaaa! Kyoko chan esa es Kyoko chan?- preguntaba asombrada Okami san que miraba la pantalla

-si… es ella…- contesto Yashiro viendo fijamente la pantalla _"lo va a besar"_ miro discretamente a Ren el cual no mostraba ningún gesto solo miraba la pantalla

-que bien- dijo en un suspiro de alivio el actor, con eso el manager volteo a ver la imagen de la pantalla Kyoko había desaparecido y en su lugar había una oleada de miles de mariposas y el cantante parecía que la buscara…

_**.**_

_**New York. América, viernes 20:10 P.m.**_

Tyler y Rubi aparecieron en el escenario. **–Les damos las gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, en este magnífico evento-** rubí hablaba

**-de quien más que de nuestra amada Juliena Hizuri!-** Grito Tyler **–venga esos aplausos-**

La sala se escuchaba entre gritos y aplausos para la gran modelo, las cámaras enfocaban el momento perfecto

Juliena apareció con una gran sonrisa **–Gracias a todos por acompañarme esta Gran noche… y sobre todo estoy agradecida de que parte de mi familia este aquí-** la cámara enfoco a Kuu, Byron, Lory, María chan, el padre de María y una chica de cabello negro largo… **-pido un aplauso a todos los modelos que me ayudaron el día de hoy y miren que sin su ayuda y arduo trabajo no podría haber salido de fantástico-** los modelos comenzaron a subir

_**.**_

_**Tokio. Japón, sábado 9:15 a.m**_

-Ren esa es Kotonami san-

-si veo que el presidente realmente si se fue a América-

-lo más seguro es que el presidente se la habrá llevado para que viera a su amiga- ¬¬ -ya que el novio se negó a ir-

-Yashiro no comiences-

-Tsuruga san?... la chica… de la cual se habló mucho que era su novia- decía sorprendida Okami san –se trataba de Kyoko chan-

Ren sonrió tiernamente a la mujer -así es Okami sama… sé que no pude ir a pedirles el permiso como se debe pero ella…-

-No se preocupe… me imagino que habrá sus razones- dijo el jefe serio –pero cuídela ella es una chica muy valiosa… espero que no la deje sola por mucho tiempo si no ella puede sentirse sola inconscientemente… así que no la hiera-

-eso lo sé, no me atrevería hacerle daño intencionalmente-

-me parece bien… nosotros no retiramos- dijo el jefe levantándose del sillón para irse…

Ren se levanto se iba a ofrecer a llevarlos pero el señor se negó y la pareja se fue,

-Yashiro son ya pasa de las 9-

-espera solo quiero ver si sale una vez más Kyoko chan-

_**.**_

_**New York. América, viernes 20:19 P.m.**_

**-le agradezco a Taylor Swift por su ayuda-** continuaba Juliena **–pero bueno creo que es hora de que conozcan los nombres de los rostros de mis modelos para esta campaña ya que serán los oficiales-** sonrió

La gente estaba eufórica, los periodistas como una jaulia en espera de su presa, todo estaban en espera de que la ex-modelo y ahora diseñadora anunciara el nombre de la modelo que los había cautivado

**-bien ni más demora démosles una gran a plauso a Ed Sheeran que será la imagen masculina de esta campaña-** el chico apareció aun con el traje por su lado derecho y toma la mano de Juliena, la mujer extendió su otra mano **–se deben preguntar quién será la imagen femenina que los acaba de cautivar, con orgullo les presento a Kyouko ella es de la empresa de LME de Japón- **la chica subió y tomo la mano Izquierda que la mujer le ofrecía los guio a ambos para que se colocaran frente a ella** -ellos serán los que representen mi campaña junto con otros proyectos de aquí a FINALES DE AÑO- **

**-Gracias y esperamos que nos reciban bien-** dijeron los dos juntos haciendo una reverencia ella tomo su lado izquierdo del vestido y lo sostuvo como princesa y él una de todo un príncipe

Los flashes invadían el cuadro de la pareja, fotos por todos lados tanto de ellos dos como con la diseñadora, se veía que los chicos se llevaban bien o eso se podía ver con sus miradas tranquilas y su forma de comportarse el uno con el otro. Después de un rato de fotos los modelos se fueron

En camerinos

-pequeña debes cambiarte de vestido para que veas a la prensa- dijo Tyler pasándole uno nuevo –y aun debes presentarte en la fiesta-

-si Tío… ¿Tío?-

-si pequeña?-

-mmm…- agacho la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

Tyler la miro con ternura –todos nos ponemos nerviosos de vez en cuando- la abrazo –tranquila todo saldrá bien- la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara –vamos, mi linda sobrina es muy valiente y ya lo ha mostrado toda la semana, y necesitaste más valor estar arriba de la pasarela que lo que viene-

-pero…-

-tranquila, pequeña lo harás bien- le acaricio la cabeza –cámbiate-

-está bien-

Kyoko se puso un vestido de noche corto con vuelo, color vino con una chaqueta de cuero negra con botines negros era elegante y coqueto

-hola hadita lista para el último peinado del día-

-si- la comenzó a cepillar le cambio el peinado a una coleta de lado con una rosa color vino era sencillo y hermoso, le dejo un poco de flequillo de lado –listo hadita-

-gracias Tio Byron-

-bien hadita lista- le ofreció su mano –es hora-

-lo más lista que puedo- dijo nerviosa, apenas a salir la puerta de su camerino ya no había casi nadie las demás modelos ya se habia ido a la fiesta

-Kyoko-

-ho Leire- dijo con alegría

-como tardas-

-me estabas esperando?-

-si lista vamos a la fiesta-

-si- apenas atravesaron la última puerta los reporteros las estaban esperando, Leire tomo con fuerza la mano de Kyoko

-¿Kyouko estas animada por las campañas?- peguntaba una reportera

-Kyoko ¿Qué se siente trabajar como imagen de la nueva colección de la gran Hizuri Juliena?- preguntando otro

-para las dos ha sido su debut según dijo Mrs. Hizuri- las comenzaron a rodear los reporteros las dos chicas se estaban quedando atoradas con todas esas personas a su alrededor

-seran modelos permanentes-

-que otros trabajos tienen-

-han trabajado en otras cosas- y así seguían

Las dos chicas sintieron como alguien las tomaba de sus hombros cuando voltearon hay estaba Ed en medio de las dos

-chicos lo siento pero estas dos hermosas señoritas van tarde igual que yo- dijo con amabilidad mientras las arrastraba fuera del lugar

Llegaron a la fiesta Kyoko y Ed entraron juntos ya que Leire tuvo que ir al baño, todos estaban sorprendidos, algunos decían que hacían muy bonita pareja. Kuu estaba que hechaba fuego junto con Byron y Tyler que miraban de muerte al chico, Kanae y María estaban sorprendidas y Juliena le guiño el ojo a Lory y le paso un celular este sonrió y lo tomo

_**.**_

_**Tokio. Japón, sábado 9:30 a.m.**_

LME

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito Sawara

-espera un momento esa chica es Kyouko chan… la misma chica que trabaja aquí- preguntaba sorprendido uno de los demás chicos de la oficina

-ho vaya así que realmente es la chica Love me… eso explica por que no había estado viniendo por aquí-

-porque no nos dijiste Sawara san ¿Qué ella se había ido a trabajar a New York? hasta el Presidente fue a ver su debut-

-espera significa ¿que ella ya se graduó?- seguían hablando los chicos de la oficina

-ho vaya pero si iba hacer su debut ¿porque no aquí?-

-pero ya has visto ese Look que trae se ve hermosísima… si con sus personajes dejaban en claro su belleza ese nuevo Look lo enmarca-

Sawara estaba hundido en su escritorio sumido en sus pensamientos _"esa chica ¿Qué le pasa por su cabeza? ¿También al presidente?"_

En otro lado

-Ren-

-¿qué trabajos tenemos hoy?-

-Uff- saco la agenda _"porque no dice nada sobre lo de que Kyoko se quedara haya"_ – tienes rodaje del nuevo dorama hasta las 6 de ahí tenemos una entrevista a las 6;30 en TBS-

-Bien- subió al auto el viaje era tranquilo cuando estaban por llegar

Comenzó a escucharse una melodía

-es tú celular- dijo Yashiro

-mmm...-

-no piensas contestar?-

-NO-

-Ren ¿que decía ese mensaje?-

-nada importante- se estaciono y salió del auto

_**.**_

_**New York. América, viernes 20:49 P.m.**_

-jajajajaja hooo Ren eres tan fácil de manejar- decía Lory cerrando el celular rosa mientras que con la otra miraba su celular y el mensaje que le había mandado antes con una foto de Kyoko y Ed

.

.

.

.

Gracias por los comentarios los amo

SE QUE NO HAY DISCULPAS QUE VALGAN PERO LA ESCUELA (TT-TT)

PaulaGato: gracias sé que falta saber quién es ella pero ya no alcance de tiempo, pero puedo decirte que es alguien que aparece en la manga aunque sea en recuerdos

Lunabsc: cómo puedes darte cuenta todo es plan de Lory y Juliena

skarllet northman: si perdón creo que la inseguridad de Kyoko está volviendo pero me di cuenta una vez que ya lo había escrito perdónenme

Kotoko-98: espero que te haya gustado el desfile tuve que ver muchos videos de milan de años pasados…

Kira: bienvenida y espero que sigas leyendo la historia hasta el final que me tomo decir que poco a poco nos vamos acercando a el..

Everyn: buuuuuuuuuuu sáquela no era la weba sino que el nuevo horario que me dieron esta para llorar mas agrégale que me dieron guardias en dos hospitales y el trabajo dame crédito de que siga viva con mis primeras semanas

Agatasha1: técnicamente no la esta secuestrando solo la esta reteniendo en un lugar…

mutemuia: espero que te agradara este capítulo y si Juliena lo hace para que crezca pero no solo profesionalmente :)

Usagihell34: te gusto como agregue tu idea el chico es lindo y simpaticón

Yeztla trejo: bienvenida y gracias por leer la historia espero que te guste este capitulo…


	30. Es un placer ¿conocerte?

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Ayer sabado releí este fanfic con mi gran amiga y casi hermana Leire que por desgracia volvió a ser hospitalizada pero bueno eso es otra cosa… bueno me di cuenta de que nunca explique cómo se conocieron Kyoko y Ed… así que les hice este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten aunque también vienen partes que no escribí en el capítulo anterior vistos desde el lado de Kyoko

* * *

**Es un placer ¿conocerte?**

_**New York. América Viernes 20:25 p.m.**_

_**Kyoko pV**_

Leire y yo estábamos siendo acorraladas por los reporteros que nos, estaban esperando fuera de los camerinos… Leire me tomo la mano fuertemente, con ese agarre me mostraba que estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba, la mayoría de las preguntas eran para mi… y… y-yo apenas me había enterado que yo sería la imagen de la campaña unos minutos antes de que iniciara el evento

_**Flash back **_

-bien hadita has quedado hermosa Princesa- dijo Byron apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica mientras miraban al espejo

-hahaha, Tío Byron usted hace magia-

-¿magia? ¿Porque mi pequeña hadita?-

-solo míreme el Look que me ha hecho y ahora con este maquillaje…-

-ho mi linda hadita te equivocas… -

-NO… Tío Byron usted es maravilloso haciendo que alguien como yo luzca tan bien… así que si tiene magia- expreso con alegría y una sonrisa encantadora

-la magia que hay hoy, es toda tuya y de nadie más hadita- comentaba con una sonrisa viendo el reflejo del espejo que estaba frente de ellos

-claro que n…-

-es cierto solo tú eres la única que tiene magia pequeña hadita, solo llevo una semana y me has robado el corazón- dijo besando un mechón de su cabello

Kyoko se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Byron

Toc Toc –perdón Byron pero necesi….- entraba Tyler a camerino –WUAH!- la miro fijamente y luego a Byron con paso apresurado tomo a Byron del cuello –que le has hecho a mi pequeña!-

-me veo mal Tío Tyler- sonó preocupada Kyoko, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Tyler

-claro que noooo haditaaaa!- dijo Byron soltándose del agarre –solo que Tyler…-

-te vez bien pequeña solo- la miro –Uff! Que te vez más grande- puso sus ojos llorosos –y nooo me gusta que te veas grandeee! Tú eres mi pequeñaaa! Mi linda y tierna sobrinitaaa- la abrazo

-oye no solo es tuyaaa- trataba de quitársela Byron –ella también es mi sobrinaaa-

-HEY QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS- grito Juliena –NO VEN QUE AUN…- O.o no termino de decir porque vio a Kyoko –MI NIÑA TE VEZ HERMOSÍSIMA!- corrió a brozarla quitando a Tyler y Byron -Byron te has lucido con ese peinado… pero falta algo- la soltó y salió del camerino rápidamente, después de un par de minutos regreso –Kyoko cierra los ojos-

-eh? pero…-

-vamos solo has caso…- Kyoko obedecían –bien Byron pásame unas horquillas… Kyoko no vayas abrir los ojos hasta que yo diga-

-está bien Mom- pasaron algunos minutos

-ya ábrelos- la puso frente al espejo

-haa- no podía articular ninguna palabra Juliena le había puesto una hermosa tiara con unos aretes de color dorado con cristal junto con su collar –es hermosa- toco levemente la tiara _"es como de una princesa… pero yo no"_

-si… si eres una princesa…-

-eh cómo?- "_como lo hizo… en múltiples ocasiones Mom se parece mucho a Ren"_

Le guiño el ojo –tengo mis métodos… además la imagen femenina de esta colección debe verse como la princesa de las hadas-

-Ima…Imagen? Imagen de la colección? pero Mom-

-lo harás excelente Kyoko bueno en un momento te traerán el vestido principal… nos vemos- salió del camerino con los dos hombres

Kyoko se miró en el espejo se encontraba hiperventilando –dios mío… YO la imagen de una colección… ¿Qué debo hacer?...- miro hacia donde estaba su bolso se acercó lo tomo y comenzó a buscar algo en el –demonios Mom tiene mi celular- _"que hare… Ren!"_

Toc Toc –señorita aquí está su vestido… ¿se encuentra bien?- era una chica que estaba ayudando

-no lo seeee- (TT-TT)

-¿EH?- la miro con duda -¿Qué pasa?-

-no sé qué debo hacer-

-Uff! Lo siento señorita no le puedo ayudar pero…-

-Kyoko aún sigues en bata… el desfile ya comenzó!- dijo una voz masculina –ho dios con esto demuestras que sigues siendo una niña- dijo con sarcasmo poniéndose la mano en la frente con pena

-Ed… deja de bromas, tengo un problema…- le dijo firmemente en su mirada la seriedad pura

-mmm… Uff! Bien cuál es?- dijo serio con una sonrisa

_**The End Flash Back**_

Bien pude superar lo de la pasarela gracias al consejo de Ed pero esto como lo podre superar, que debo decir o hacer, y Leire esta igual al parecer… he? comencé a sentir un calor agradable sobre mi hombro volteé a ver… ahí estaba Ed nos tenía agarradas a las dos de los hombros sentí alivio pero a la vez tristeza hubiera preferido que fuera REN el que estuviera aquí en vez de él pero bueno no puedo negar que nos ayudó a salir, fuimos al salón donde sería la fiesta

-Kyoko- me llamo Leire apenas bajamos del auto

-¿Qué pasa Leire?-

-tengo que ir al baño-

-te acompaño-

-no… adelántense yo te busco adentro-

-está bien-

-Sra. Leire ¿pasa algo?-

-ho no nada… podrías entrar con Kyoko-

-claro, no te preocupes- le dijo, Leire comenzó alejarse de nosotros, cuando ya no estuvo cercas –Kyoko-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La Sra. Leire mmm… ella… pues… sabes… si… ella… tu… sabes…- se sonrojo y decía las cosas nervioso, se sonrojo con pronunciar su nombre… espera oooo por dios en estos últimos 3 días tuve que aguantar a este hombre con sus bromas e idioteces en cada ensayo y ahora me dirás que esta avergonzado…

Sonreí al verlo ¬¬ -dime que quieres saber de Leire, que así no te entiendo- dije pícaramente

El me miro no sé pero creo que se dio cuenta –no nada… debemos entrar- dijo con firmeza me ofreció su brazo, lo tome con grato, esos 5 seg. Me alegraron… _"Por fin GRACIAS dios, por fin tengo algo para molestarlo como él me molesta y más ahora que tendré que trabajar con él por casi 6 meses"_

_**Flash back**_

Miércoles primer día de ensayo

-ven pequeña necesito que me acompañes por unas cosas a la oficina-

-si ya voy- se levantó de la mesa donde estaba desayunando con Leire, Tyler la llevo a la Oficina donde estaba Juliena con hombre rubio

-Hija- dijo la mujer –que bueno que estas aqui

-que pasa Mom?-

-bueno quiero presentarte a Ed Sheeran-

-mucho gusto- dijo con una reverencia

-así que esta dulce y Linda jovencita es Kyoko- tomo la mano de la chica y la beso –es un placer conocerte-

-eh?.- el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica se dio a conocer

-hee veo que te sonrojas con facilidad- _"será divertido"_ pensó Ed –se nota que eres asiática… ¿de dónde eres linda corderita?- dijo sin soltarle la mano

-Kyoto, Japón-

-vaya así que de Japón y ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa linda corderita?, ¿si estas perdida yo te puedo ayudar?- dijo acercándose a ella

Kyoko lo miro fijamente –mmm…- le sonrió estilo Natsu –Lo siento Sheeran san pero primero no me llame corderita, no soy un cordero, y no se le olvide que soy japonés y no estoy familiarizada con ese tipo de trato a menos que sea estrictamente profesional o Familiar (Ren, Kuu, Tyler, Juliena, Maria, Kanae, Lory y Byron… etc.) y segunda no sabría qué contestarle, porque ni yo sé exactamente, ahora si me permite estaba desayunando, Tío cuales son las cosas- dijo segura y seria mientras retiraba su mano y su aura se oscurecía

-estas telas de aquí- le paso unas cuantas y el tomo el resto –Juliena estaré trabajando en el salón- se fue junto con Kyoko

O.o Ed miro fijamente a Kyoko mientras salía

-jajaja- Juliena no pudo aguantar la carcajada –te lo dije Ed mi niña tiene carácter-

-si lo acabo de ver, pero… cuando entro ella era tímida y linda-

-ella es la chica que elegí para que sea la imagen femenina-

-mmm… pues no está nada mal-

Kyoko y Tyler iban caminando

-que te pareció Ed?-

-mmm… no lo sé un Play boy-

-jajajaja… bueno lo es, en alguna forma-

-Tío Tyler… el también participara en el desfile?-

-porque lo preguntas?-

-por los todos los modelos masculinos que ahí-

-si… pero el…-

-yo no solo participare si no me llevare el telón… ya que yo soy el modelo principal masculino Kyoko- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿modelo principal?- dijo inocentemente volteo a ver a Tyler –Tío ¿Qué es el modelo principal?-

-jajajajaja- carcajeo Ed mientras se acercaba e a ella –buen broma-

-mmm…- Kyoko se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Ed deja en paz a Kyoko ella no sabe mucho de los desfiles, es más es el primer desfile en el que participara-

-¿QUEEEE? Pero si ella es modelo cómo es posible que no sepa del mundo de la pasarela- dijo incrédulo, después miro a Tyler y luego a Kyoko –jajaja ya caigo jajaja venga Tyler crees que me tragare eso de que ella no es modelo profesional jajajaja Juliena me mostro el video y lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ella es profesional…-

-te equivocas- dijo con certeza Kyoko –yo no soy profesional hasta hace más de 6 meses aprendí a modelar con ayuda de Ren Senpai-

-¿Qué 6 meses?- la miro – Tyler esta mocosa es una Novata entrenada ¿por un don nadie?-

-a senpai no le digas don nadie- decía con enfado

-yo le digo don nadie a quien yo quiera! MO..CO..SA…-

–no soy una mocosa tengo 17 años-

-jajaja déjame decirte que aquí eres una mocosa hasta que cumplas 21… niña entrenada por don nadie-

-respeta a mi senpai-

-no… él debe ser un modelo novato como tú… bueno siéntete afortunada de trabajar con un gran modelo como yo-

-claro que no me sentiría afortunada si fuera mi senpai con el que trabajara él es mejor-

-jajaja mocosaaa! Acaso no sabes bien ¿quién soy?-

-no debería-

-mmm….- ¬¬ -bien tú crees que tu senpai es el mejor-

-si-

-enserio entonces muestra me qué tan buena modelo eres-

-claro que lo hare-

.

.

Ensayo

-bien buen trabajo todas un descanso… Kyoko y Ed su turno-

-si ya vamos- dijo Ed levantándose de su silla –vamos novata enseña me lo que aprendiste de tu amado "Senpai"- dijo en voz baja y burlona

Después de actuar los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en no perder sin embargo había una parte que les costó demasiado

-ALTOOO!- grito Juliena –chicos que pasa siempre en la misma parte ya casi van a terminar solo es acercarse… es como si desearan darse un profundo y eterno beso-

-lo siento Mom-

-Lo siento Juliena- dijeron los dos sonrojados

-bien…- los miro –creo que los dos son iguales de ser modelos-

-¿Qué?-

-Tyler me conto-

_**The end Flash Back **_

-jajajaa-

-de que te ríes mocosa-

-me acorde el primer día que nos vimos-

-hoo cielos, no me digas que por fin reconocerás que soy mejor maestro que tu querido "senpai"-

-claro que no Ren es mejor-

-hahaha di lo que quieras tengo 6 meses a partir de hoy para mostrarte que soy mejor modelo y cantante-

-bueno en cantante tal vez ya que él es actor-

-¿él es actor?-

-si… es el actor Nº 1 de Japón Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Qué? espera todo este tiempo te has estado refiriendo con "senpai" a Tsuruga Ren- dijo sorprendido O.o se notaba que él conocía o había oído hablar de mi REN

-si- conteste con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría

-ho genial…- se pegó levemente en la frente, cuando volteo su mirada hacia la chica -Kyoko…- me tomo de la cintura para evitar que callera ya que me tropecé con un bordecito de la alfombra

-Gracias-

-ten cuidado- dijo en un susurro

Clic… clic… clic… las cámaras comenzaron a salir desde sus escondites para tomar ese momento… me dio pena… no sabía qué hacer y al parecer el igual ya que Leire regresaba del baño… ella solo nos sonrió y entro alejando las cámaras de nosotros

-Leireee!- me acerque a ella

-vamos Kyoko, que me muero de hambre, tú también Ed- me tomo la mano y me arrastro hacia la mesa de bocadillos, al otro lado de Leire muy cercas caminaba Ed con nosotros…

-todo se ve tan rico!- (*.*)

-jajaja Kyoko recuerda que eres modelo debes cuidar lo que comes- me dijo Leire

-si a menos que quieras verte como un hipopótamo… mocosa-

-arg! Idiota, además tú también estas comiendo uno-

-yo soy hombre, y voy al Gym…-

-jajajajajaja veo que se llevan muy bien los dos- dijo Leire

-NO!- dijimos los dos como si lo que acaba decir fuera algo de miedo

-como podría llevarme bien con esta mocosa-

-y yo con alguien como él-

Estuvimos platicando por un buen rato mientras otras personas nos hablan y nos felicitaban y otras se tomaba fotos con nosotros…

-HIJAAAA!- escuche que gritaban, voltea ver ahí estaba Otousan que venía corriendo a mí no me dio ni tiempo cuando ya lo tenía sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente, mientras me alejaba de Leire y Ed

-oto…usan… me…- trate de decir pero sin triunfo ya que me faltaba aire

-Kuu! Suéltala la está asfixiando- alcance a escuchar la voz de Tyler

-hoo lo siento mi niña- me dijo soltando un poco su agarre –pero te extrañe mucho fue la semana más larga de mi vida, ya no dejare que Juliena te separe de mii…-

-jajjaja que exagerado eres Kuu- se burlaba el Presidente

-mira quien lo dice… el hombre que se la llevo "a comer" y la regreso más tarde de lo que dijo- le reclamaba Mom

-bueno pero la devolví… Kyoko chan te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿sorpresa?- dije preocupada todo el día para mi había sido de sorpresas maravillosas, me sentía culpable, siento como si no lo mereciera nada de lo que estaba pasando

-mejor dicho 2 sorpresas mi niña- corrigió Mom

-pero primero la mía Kyoko chan- me tomo por los hombros y me alejo del tío Tyler, Kuu otousan y Mom… -cierra los ojos-

-este bien- solo sentía como me dirigía por la sala, escuche como abría una puerta, para después cerrarla

-ok, Kyoko chan ya puedes abrirlos-

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco no podía creer –Mouko san!- corrí hacia ella abrazarla

-KYOKOOO! SUELTAMEEE- gritaba mientras trataba de separarme

-noo- abrace aún más fuerte –te extrañe Mouko san!-

-Kyoko… ya sueltameeee!- me tomo de los hombros -¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que no volverás a Japón?- dijo seriamente

-mmm…- agache la cabeza

-kyoko-

-mmm…-

-¿acaso no tenía derecho de saberlo? o solo Tsuruga san si puede-

-él tampoco está enterado-

-¿QUÉ?-

-eso él tampoco sabe nada… ya que yo me entere al mismo tiempo que ustedes-

-Kyoko me estás diciendo que antes de hoy tú no sabías nada?-

-si- dije un poco avergonzada –tampoco que yo sería la imagen de esta colección… solo me dijeron que yo sería la pareja de Ed, y el solo se la pasó molestándome en los ensayos y el malvad nunca me dijo nada…-

-¿Quién es ED?- me interrumpió viéndome con una ceja levantada

-Ed Sheeran el otro modelo, con el que sali-

Mouko san me veía como si no me reconociera, se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en la frente y me inspecciono como buscando algo

-¿Dónde quedo la Kyoko de Japón que usaba el apellido y los honoríficos hasta la muerte?- dijo en voz burlona

-¡oye!-

-¿Qué? hasta hace 2 semanas le decías Tsuruga san a tu propio novio-

-pero eso es…- mi sonrojo comenzó a notar… Dios me daba mucha vergüenza llamarlo Ren al inicio era como un sueño kyaaa!

-jajaja jajaja ahí estaba la Kyoko que conozco aunque debo decir que te vez bien con ese look, nos dejaste con la boca abierta cuando vimos el video, por cierto aun no puedo creerme que Tsuruga san te enseñara a modelar así-

-tu… tu… viste… todos…- mi sonrojo aumento, o Dios mío todos me vieron actuar así!

-ja ja ja creo que valió la pena ser raptada por el presidente- dijo abrazando me

-Mouko san?-

-Kyoko me alegra que estés bien-

-no es como si lo hubiera olvidado, solo es que no le doy ya importancia- se separó un poco de mi me miro y sonrió tristemente

-Kyoko…- su voz se escuchaba preocupada

-estoy bien… aquí puedo seguir siendo actriz… además Mom dijo que apenas regresemos a los Ángeles me inscribiría en la escuela-

-estas segura de lo que estás diciendo-

-Mouko san en estos momentos no puedo volver a Japón… ella lo especifico claramente… aunque el Presidente tenga mi custodia… al no ser adoptada por alguien o aceptar el cambiarme de apellido ella… no quería y no quiero que me regresara a Kyoto- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-lo comprendo- sentía su abrazo se volvía cálido

-gracias Mouko san… por cierto perdona me tu cumple…-

-no importa-

-pero es tu cumpleaños yo quería que lo pasáramos juntas-

-estamos juntas en este momento ¿qué no?- me miro a os ojos –además que importa si lo festejo hoy o lo festejo en 3 días-

-pero Mouko san- (TT_TT)

-venga deja de llorar o me enfadare… además arruinaras ese hermoso maquillaje que te pusieron-

-uhm está bien- comencé a limpiarme las lagrimas

_Clach…. _

-ONEE CHAN! ¿QUIÉN ES ESE TIPO?-

-María chan-

-Onee chan solo debe sonreírle así a Ren sama!- decía enfadada

-María chan-

-Onee chan solo debe estar con Ren sama no con nadie más wuaa!- (TT_TT) -¿Por favor Onee chan no dejes a Ren samaaa?-

-María chan no llores yo no he dejado a Ren-

-pero… pero tú y ese tipo-

-el solo es mi compañero María chan-

-si María chan al parecer solo es su compañero- dijo Mouko san tratando tranquilizar a María

-enserio- decía aun con lágrimas en sus ojos –entonces Onee chan aun quiere a Ren sama-

-yo no lo quiero… yo AMO Ren María chan-

-entonces porque tú y el al entrar-

-eso fue un accidente yo me iba a caer y el solo me atrapo, sabes que soy incapaz de ver a alguien más…-

María chan sonrió y saco un celular que tenía oculto atrás de ella –escuchaste Ren sama… Onee chan dijo que TE AMA-

-Una niña nos acaba de engañar- dijo Mouko

-creo que si-

_**Japón. Tokio sábado 11:26 a.m.**_

**Ren Pv**

No me había podido concentrar al 100% en mi personaje, maldición solo tenía en mi cabeza esa estúpida foto, demonios quería matar a ese tipo, como me arrepiento de no haber tomado el vuelo cuando Yashiro me dijo… Arg… Golpe la parte baja de la maquina dispensadora, estábamos en un descanso del Dorama ya que una de las actrices aun no llegaba…

-Ren ahí estabas… Aiko chan ya llego- ¬¬ -te encuentras bien-

-si porque lo dices-

-tienes esa cara de enfado… me vas a decir que tenía el mensaje-

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-no te hagas en la mañana el Presidente te mando un mensaje, después de eso no quisiste contestarle a Kyoko chan, después de eso has estado molesto-

-Uff…- mire a Yashiro, tenía su cara de voy a seguir si no me dices, saque el celular y busque la foto que el Presidente me había mandado

-HOOOOO! Así que es esto lo que te tenia de mal humor- ¬¬

-mmm…-

-puede que haya sido un accidente, o no se tal vez la distancia…-

-no te atrevas-

-te lo dije- me miró fijamente –por qué no le llamas-

-porque no-

-uff… y por qué no le llamas al presidente… o a Kotonami san-

-mmm… no tengo el número de Kotonami san… mmm… cierto María chan- camine lo más rápido que pude a mi camerino, busque el número de María chan, calcule la hora que sería en New York serían más o menos las 22:50 de la noche

*-moshi moshi Ren samaaa!-

-hola María chan… estas con Kyoko?-

*-con Onee chan, no mmm en realidad desde hace rato abuelito se la llevo y él ya está aquí pero ella no ha vuelto-

-mmm… por casualidad está el chico con el que Kyoko actuó- trate de sonar tranquilo

*-de hecho no… no lo veo… nooo espera Onee chan podría estar bwaaa!

-espera María chan-

*-abuelitoooooo! ¿Dónde está Onee chan?-

*-¿Qué pasa María Chan?-

*-¿Dónde está Onee chan?-

-mmm… creo que es bueno que maría chan este ahí-

*-en una de las habitaciones continuas con…-

*-bien iré con ella-

*-esper….-

-ok no se bien que está pasando pero creo es bueno-

_Clach…. _

*-ONEE CHAN! ¿QUIÉN ES ESE TIPO?-

*-María chan- es la voz de Kyoko

*-Onee chan solo debe sonreírle así a Ren sama!- decía enfadada

*-María chan-

*-Onee chan solo debe estar con Ren sama no con nadie más buaa!- (TT_TT) -¿Por favor Onee chan no dejes a Ren samaaa?-

*-María chan no llores yo no he dejado a Ren-

*-pero… pero tú y ese tipo-

*-el solo es mi compañero María chan-

*-si María chan al parecer solo es su compañero- dijo Mouko san

*-enserio… entonces Onee chan aun quiere a Ren sama-

*-yo no lo quiero… yo AMO Ren María chan-

*-entonces porque tú y el al entrar-

*-eso fue un accidente yo me iba a caer y el solo me atrapo, sabes que soy incapaz de ver a alguien más…- escuchar a Kyoko decir eso me dio un alivio, desde la mañana sentía que el mundo se quitaba de mis hombros, como desearía estar con ella para abrazarla y besarla.

*–escuchaste Ren sama… Onee chan dijo que TE AMA-

-si la escuche-

*-jeje no te preocupes Ren sama a partir de hoy cuidare a Oneechan-

-jajaja sé que lo harás muy bien-

*-si… cuenta conmigo-

-Gracias María chan bye bye…-

*-espera no quieres hablar con Onee chan?-

-no ya no es necesario-

*-No… mmm… está bien…. espera Koto…-

*-hey tu porque no quieres hablar con Kyoko- sonaba enfadada –sabes cómo se puso Kyoko ahora-

-Kotonami san?-

*-nada de Kotonami san… habla con tu novia si es que aún lo es para ti-

-claro que lo es-

*-perfecto habla con ella… Kyoko levántate y deja de llorar!-

"_Kyoko está llorando"_ sentí que estrujaban mi corazón

*-no el no desea hablar conmigo-

*-Kyoko atiende la llamada o ya no te dejare ser mi amiga -

*-NOOOOOOOO-

-Kotonami san solo pásale el teléfono… Kyoko-

Solo se escuchaba leves sollozos detrás de la línea

-Kyoko…-

*-Re… Ren-

-no llores amor… no es que no quisiera hablar contigo-

*-entonces?-

-Uff… Amor sabes que amo hablar contigo… solo que cada vez que te escucho me dan ganas de que estés conmigo-

*-enserio yo también quiero que estés conmigo, pero me alegra que no estes enfadado conmigo-

-claro que no amor… además porque estaría enfadado?- Dios mío como quisiera tomar el primer vuelo a New York para estar con ella.

*-el Presidente me dijo que viste la programación del desfile… te juro que yo no sabía…-

-Lo sé lo más seguro, es que ella te haya avisado unos minutos antes-

*-si!, Mom me dijo cuándo me dio el vestido-

-ja ja ja, es muy típico de ella y no me digas Byron y Tyler fueron sus cómplices_\- "ho mama nunca cambias"_

*-jaja si…- ¬¬ -Ren tú conoces al Tío Byron y al tío Tyler?-

-eh?- _"demonios que hice"_

-Ren ya es hora te están hablando para la grabación- _"gracias dios"_

-ho Kyoko ya me hablan… hablamos después-

*-eh? si… hasta luego-

-te amo… adiós-

Me apresure a colgar, nunca pensé que me alegraría que Yashiro apareciera a interrumpir…

-heee estabas hablando con Kyoko, o rayos debí decir que no te sentías bien o algo para que tuvieras más tiempo… además dijiste que le marcarias a María chan-

-no te preocupes, ya había terminado-

-mmm…- ¬¬ -en que set están-

-eh? o cierto en el set C-

-por cierto Yukihito-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ya tome la decisión… sobre la oferta de América- dije con una sonrisa

_**New York. América viernes 23:15 p.m. **_

Kyoko PV

Salí de la habitación ya que Mouko san y María chan me habían dejado sola para que pudiera hablar con Ren a solas.

-ya mejor- me pregunto Mouko san

-si-

-bien vamos a la fiesta Onee chan-

-si vamos- le ofrecí la mano y ella la tomo gustosamente

-hay estabas pequeña- dijo Tyler detrás de nosotros

-Tío ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tío?- comento Mouko san –Kyoko él es tu tío?-

Tyler miro a Mouko y a María chan –así que esta hermosa doncella es Kanae Kotonami he escuchado mucho de ti…- tomo la mano de Mouko y la beso -y esta hermosa damita no me digas que es María Takarada, la última vez que te vi tenías 1 año de edad- dijo haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Mouko, nunca había visto a Mouko sonrojarse –es un gusto conocerla y volverte a ver María yo soy Tyler Soiler-

-es un gusto Soiler sama- dijeron las dos

-disculpen mis bellezas pero creo que tendré que robarles un rato a mi pequeña-

-eh? a su pequeña?- dijeron Mouko y María

-si a mí linda y hermosa sobrina- tomo mi mano me hizo dar un giro y me acerco a él. –ahora si me permiten hay alguien que ha esperado todo el día para conocer a Kyoko-

-mmm… conocerme?- dije dudosa

-Tyler ya encon… o ya veo que si… Kyoko vamos, hay alguien que quiero presentarte- dijo Mom apenas llegando me miro –¿Kyoko lloraste?-

-eh?-

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte llorar?- dijo más que enfadada viendo cruelmente a Tyler mientras me abrazaba

-yo no fui la acabo de encontrar… además sabes que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña- me quito de los brazos de Mom y me abrazo fuertemente –así que dime pequeña quien se atrevió hacerte llorar en estos momentos le parto su cara-

-Hijoooo!... tuuuuu suéltala ella es mía!- llego Otousan alejando a Tyler de mi

-Uff hombres… Hija ven- dijo Mom tomándome de la muñeca dejando a Tyler y a Otousan peleando y dejando a Mouko san y María chan aturdidas mirando cómo me arrastraban por el pasillo, yo solo pude dedicarles una mirada como diciendo "así es mi vida aquí"

-KYOKOOOO! NO VAYAS CON JULIENA!- vi como venía corriendo el presidente me tomo de la otra mano

-Lory! Tú tuya aceptaste-

-pero nunca me dijiste que ella ya estaba aquí… tan siquiera déjame hablar con ella primero-

-mmm… bien 15 min-

-perfecto-

-Hija ve un rato a la fiesta con María y Kanae-

-si? Mom?- dije dudosa no sabía que estaba pasando

Mouko san y María chan me había alcanzado junto con Otousan y Tyler, ellos se fueron con Mom y el presidente

Las tres nos fuimos a la fiesta, en el momento localice a Ed y a Leire se veía que estaban platicando agradablemente, Leire me miro y los dos se acercaron a mi

-Kyoko ¿Dónde te habías metido por más de una hora?- dijo enfadada

-si mocosa ¿Dónde te metes?-

-lo siento- (TT_TT) –ho cierto Leire, Ed les quiero presentar a Mouko san y a la pequeña María chan-

-es un gusto Kotonami Kanae- dijo seria

-un gusto soy Leire-

-yo soy Edward-

-yo soy María Takarada la hermana menor de Kyoko y a ti no te quiero cercas de ella… Onee chan ya tiene a Ren sama-

-María chan!- no podía creer

-eh?- Ed miraba a María chan –niña no sé qué tipo de relación crees que tenga con esta mocosa- me tomo del hombro –y si tuviera que definirla diría que es como la de hermanos- dijo excusándose viendo a Leire

Mouko san y Leire se miraban y rieron no se fue como una mirada cómplice.

Creo que Mouko san y Leire se cayeron muy bien y María chan peleaba con Ed creo que he conseguido buenos amigos…

-pequeña-

-tío Tyler-

-puedes venir ahora-

-si- mire a mis amigos –ahora vengo-

-si- contestaron

-bien vamos pequeña- asentí con la cabeza, tome su mano y lo seguí hasta una habitación afuera estaba el Presidente, Kuu y el tío Byron el cual estaba discutiendo con ellos dos, Mom no se veía por ningún lado –entra-

-está bien- dije dudosa

-no te preocupes… es algo bueno- dijo acariciando mi cabeza, entre a la habitación hay estaba Mom, con una joven a su lado

-por fin te veo de cercas hadita- dijo una melodiosa y dulce voz, la chica era muy linda, me sonreía tiernamente, tenía un vestido tan hermoso color naranja

-Kyoko ven-

-eh? o si ya voy- camine hacia ellas, la chica se levantó y se acercó a mi

-ho vaya Mrs. Juliena… es más hermosa de cercas…- la miraba con duda no sabía que estaba pasando –ho perdona creo que he sido una grosera-

-ho noo creo que yo sería la grosera… yo soy Ky…-

-se bien quien eres Kyoko Mogami, actriz en accenso en Japón y modelo prometedora aquí en Estados Unidos- Dijo poniendo una carpeta sobre la mesa, sentándose doblo un pie elegantemente sobre el otro, mientras recargaba su codo sobre el recarga brazos del sofá, sobre esa mano recargaba su barbilla –no crees que la pregunta que debiste hacer fue la de ¿Quién es ella?-

-ho perdone- dije haciendo una reverencia

-jaja se ve que es una perfecta Yamato Nadashiko-

-Kyoko, déjame presentarte a una de mis exmodelo, y después aprendiz hasta que decidió dedicarse a ser manager, Tina Amberlo-

-mucho gusto… puedes llamarme Tina… espero que podamos trabajar y llevarnos bien Kyoko-

-eh? que quieres decir?-

-jajaja Kyoko… Tina será tu manager-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...-

.

.

.

.

.

jejejejeje espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo

Gracias x los comentarios los amo…


	31. ¿Qué Añoras más?

**Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen…**

* * *

**¿Qué Añoras más? **

**_Lo único que nos acompaña… Es la tristeza, es ella quien te acompaña siempre, desde el momento en que perdiste la ilusión de "vivir"_**

–¿QUEEEEEEE? – grito la chica más que sorprendida

–Hija tranquila– expreso Juliena en forma calmada –Tina será tu manager…–

-PERO…PERO–

–no, te preocupes pequeña hadita… seré tu manager a partir de hoy– decía más que segura la mujer, con una linda sonrisa

–pero… el presidente– comento preocupada –pero yo soy una Novata aun–

–no te preocupes mi niña, YA Lory lo autorizo– Expreso más que feliz Juliena con una sonrisa de victoria marcada en sus labios _"más a fuerzas que de ganas pero al final YO gano"_ –además esta noche demostraste que eres todo, menos una Novata, mi niña–

–¿Mom estas segura que lo autorizo? pero yo aún no me graduó formalmente de Love me–

–si–

–¿Love me? y ¿Qué es?– repitió curiosa Tina tratando de indagar

–Si es que yo…– se sonrojo levemente –yo pertenezco o pertenecía al área de Love me, la cual es… mmm… es una sección que te ayuda a recuperar el sentimiento que es muy importante en la vida y lo hayas perdido– contesto un poco tímida

Tina miraba con curiosidad a Kyoko, la cual tenía una cara un poco tímida –a ver si entiendo ¿para estar en esa sección significa que debiste perder un sentimiento muy importante?–

–Si– confirmo Kyoko

–Y se puede saber ¿qué sentimiento es tan importante para seguir viviendo?– volvió a preguntar Tina

Kyoko levanto la cara y la miro fijamente –El AMOR– pronuncio segura de cada letra que le seguía ala anterior… su mirada era tan segura de ella misma…

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo articular Tina sorprendida por la respuesta de Kyoko la cual había contestado tan segura, _"¿el amor?"_ Tina frunció la frente

–no te preocupes mi niña… tu solo debes mirar hacia delante, tu futuro como actriz y modelo, y quien mejor que Tina para ser tu manager– continuaba diciendo Juliena mientras se sentaba cercas de Kyoko y la distraía

–Pero…– su voz se oía dudosa

–Kyoko…– la llamo la mujer con un tono de voz un poco más seria, la chica voltio a verla –Mmm… ¿porque odias la idea de tener un manager o será el que yo sea tu manager?–

-ho no, no es eso… solo que siento que…- contesto rápidamente con nerviosismo, tratando de dar su mejor cara.

–mi niña ¿Qué pasa? – hablo con voz dulce y tierna Juliena mientras paseaba su mano derecha por la espalda de la chica en forma de consuelo. –acaso no quieres continuar aquí con tu carrera? –

–SI– se apresuró a contestar –es solo que, todo esto parece un sueño… y siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar…– comentaba mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de sus dedos índices uniéndolas entre si –aun no puedo creerlo- termino de expresar en voz baja

-Hadita créelo todo lo que está pasando es real- continuo Tina –además yo te ayudare a que vuelvas a ser actriz aquí en América y no solo aquí si no mundialmente- vio como la chica le brillaban los ojos

-enserio- (*.*) dijo más que feliz

-supongo ¿Qué quieres volver a Japón pronto?- continuo Tina

-por supuesto…- dijo muy segura -pero en estos momentos no puedo y no debo ir a Japón hasta que sea mayor de edad- decía triste y melancólica, volteando a un lado la mirada

-¿Qué me quieres dejar mi niña?... Bwaaa!- comenzó a llorar Juliena mientras la abrazaba

-o no Mom …- se apresuró a decir con pánico

-¿Por qué no puedes ir en estos momentos?- pregunto Tina _"que pasa cambio radicalmente de aura en un momento sentí una tristeza y dolor, al otro lo contrario… pero en su rostro no ha dejado reflejarse ninguna tristeza es como si NO concordara su rostro, su voz, con su aura?"_

-Uff…- Kyoko bajo la mirada su aura se escurecía poco a poco sumergida en tristeza y miedo…, pero en sus labios había una pequeña pero disimula sonrisa, su rostro trataba de disimular todo lo que sentía

-Kyoko sé que no es mi asunto… pero porque te fuiste de Japón?- pregunto curiosa Tina

Kyoko la miro tiernamente… -Lo siento TINA SAN… Pero no podría decirlo, me gustaría dejarlo atrás el motivo-

La miro fijamente –está bien supongo- le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento –cada quien tiene su propio pasado del que no queremos que los demás sepan… pero quiero que seas sincera si deseas que yo sea tu manager sé que es la primera vez que nos vemos y tú no sabes nada de mi-

-Si… se ve que usted es agradable además si Mom dice que es la mejor, no lo dudo-

La mujer le sonrío, se acercó a la chica y le tomo la mano –entonces, me darás el honor de representarte-

Kyoko la miro de cercas por primera vez, y ahí estaba… la mirada de esa mujer reflejaba una inundación de tristeza siendo oculta por una máscara de tranquilidad ese presentimiento de haber admirado esa mirada con anterioridad en carne propia, ella estuvo haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos… –claro.- dijo con una voz tierna y una sonrisa –cuida de mi Tina san espero que podamos llevarnos bien–_ "esta mujer…"_ la miraba fijamente "_que es este presentimiento"_

_"como puede confiar en mi tan rápido…ni yo misma confió en mi… porque me siento tranquila… desde que la vi la primera vez este sentimiento"_ -te lo aseguro- por primera vez desde que había entrado Kyoko… Tina sonrió realmente para ella

Tras la puerta estaba 4 hombres tratando de escuchar tras la puerta

-¿escuchas algo?- pregunto Lory a Kuu que estaba debajo de el con una oreja pegada a la puerta igual que él.

-no y tu Tyler- continuo Kuu a Tyler que estaba frente a él haciendo lo mismo que ellos

-no, (TT_TT) quiero saber que está pasando allí dentro-

-yo igual, quiero a mi hadita ya aquí conmigo- lloraba Byron mientras estaba pegado a la puerta

-huu (TT_TT), ustedes dos de que se quejan… yo no he tenido a mi hijo entre mis brazos por una semana entera, ustedes dos se la secuestraron con ayuda de Juliena… (TT_TT)- se quejaba Kuu

-mmm… (¬ ¬) tu ni te quejes si el que tiene más derecho de tener en estos momentos a Kyoko chan soy yo ustedes me la están quitando…- puso pose trágica Lory –me han quitado a mi compañera de juegos para molestar a ese muchacho, ha sido más que una pesadilla el no tenerla toda la semana para molestarla… así que el primero que la abrazara apenas salga seré yo-

-claro que no seré yo- molesto Tyler

-sobre mi cadáver es mi hijo, tengo más derecho-

-no es mi haditaaa!- continuo Byron

Kaena, María, Leire y Ed salieron al pasillo para mirar por que tardaba Kyoko, grande fue su sorpresa al hallarse, con una pelea de 4 niños frente a una gran puerta

-¿Presidente exactamente que está haciendo?- hablo Kaena

Los cuatro hombres voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la chica

-ho Kotonami san- dijo nervioso al ver a la mujer con una mirada seria

-abuelito a has visto a Onee chan- dijo María chan acercándose al hombre, que estaba con los otros tres sorprendidos

-eh? a Kyoko chan?-

-si a quién más, abuelito-

-ho si en estos momentos está ocupada-

-qué pero yo quiero estar con ella abuelita- decía con un rostro de lo más tierno, la puerta se abrieron

-y yo contigo María chan- dijo la chica que había salido de la habitación, tomando en brazos a la niña.

-Onee chan-

-¿Kyoko porque tardabas tanto?- se acercó Kanae

-o perdón… ya iba con ustedes- decía acercándose a Kanae, Leire y Ed

-haha no te preocupes, venga vamos aun esta la fiesta- Leire tomo a Kyoko de la mano y se la llevo.

-creo que nos han ganado a la hadita - comento burlonamente Byron

-si eso parece- admitieron los otros tres hombres

-se puede saber que hacen aquí afuera- dijo Juliena

-amor-

-¿qué pasa?-

-ellos- señalo hacia donde iban los chicos (TT_TT) –se están robando a mi niñaaa-

-jaja jaja hay amor… déjalos por hoy… además tú la tendrás por un buen tiempo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kuu

-entonces acepto- dijo triste Lory

-si la hadita acepto- salió una mujer detrás de Juliena –Mrs. Juliena yo me retiro…-

-sí, descansa… y Gracias -

-amor ¿esa era Tina? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Juliena solo sonrió cálidamente –quiero suponer que algo bueno- dijo mientras miraba como se alejaba la mujer

-Juliena….- su voz sonaba preocupante

-todo estará bien… además nuestra futura hija es un ángel- Miraba ala nada _"Tina espero que puedas dejar el pasado en el pasado"_

**Flash back **

–Entonces hadita yo me encargare de tu agenda a partir de mañana ya que tienes una sección de fotos–

-¿Qué mañana?- dijo sorprendida –¡tan pronto!-

-así es-

-bien hija por que no vas y disfrutas del resto de la velada con tus amigos- hablo Juliena

-eh? Cierto Mouko san se molestara porque la deje mucho tiempo sola- se apresuró a la puerta cuando la iba abrir se detuvo en seco y voltio atrás les dio una radiante sonrisa –Tina san Gracias!- con esto dicho la chica salió del cuarto.

El flequillo y parte del cabello ayudaba a tapar su rostro el cual estaba oscurecido –Juliena san-

–si- dijo la mujer sin voltear a verla

–Está segura de que yo sea su manager– decía con un tono temeroso

-estoy segura que no hay nadie mejor que tu…- _"además aunque la he tenido distraída durante el día desde que llego de Japón… se bien que por la noche lee esa nota y esa foto llora hasta quedarse dormida… pero ella se esfuerza con todo su ser para disimularlo… ella es fuerte, tiene el valor de leer esas maldita nota todos los días y tratar de superarse, es de admirar como abre su cicatriz día a día y la trata de superar… espero que un poco de esa magia te llegue… Tina"_

-pero Juliena… ella es un sol…-

–Harás un excelente trabajo…– hablo con dulzura –como su manager y cuidadora…- se levantó del sofá –además teníamos un trato tu dijiste que saldrías adelante si te presentaba a alguien con un pasado doloroso y tratara de superarlo para seguir brillando…–

–pero ella no…–

–su pasado es algo que ella misma debe contarte… pero deberías tomar su ejemplo ella puede estar triste en estos momentos o incluso destrozada por dentro pero siempre tiene esa sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú el dejar todo e irte a un país lejos y nuevo, idioma nuevo, gente nueva? –

–ella huyo es lo único que entiendo… ella hizo lo mismo que ÉL ese día– dijo con enojo, dolor y frialdad

–te equivocas– dijo con firmeza

–Solo lo dices por que los dos son tus hijos–

–claro que no Tina… solo que no quiero que tú te quedes atrapada en el pasado–

–Juliena yo estoy bien como estoy ahora no necesito más humanos cercas–

–uff si es lo que piensas…– camino a la puerta –Rick se pondría Feliz, de que te intereses por otro ser humano después de tanto tiempo… solo es cuestión de que la conozcas, es lo único que te pido… 6 meses después de eso te dejo que renuncies y no te volveré a presentar a nadie…–

**Fin de Flash back **

-Kyoko ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... hasta tuvimos que ir a buscarte- le reclamaba Kanae mientras estaban en la terraza

-perdona me Mouko san\- se abrazó a ella

-Kyoko… sueltameee!\- se movía la chica tratando de zafarse

-Onee sama abrázame a mí también-

-Vez María chan quiere que la abraces a ella-

Kyoko soltó una mano y atrajo a María la cual también comenzó abrazar a Mouko y a su Oneechan después de un rato se soltaron, María se acomodó en los brazos de Kyoko y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

-y bien ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te retenían por mucho tiempo?\- dijo Kanea mirándola fijamente,

Kyoko la miro –uff… la verdad?-

-si la verdad\- dijo yendo a una mesa con sillas que había en la terraza –y bien?-

-mmm… me acaban de presentar a la persona que será mi manager\- dijo sentándose y acomodando ala pequeña para no despertarla

-¿Qué tu manager?-

-si\- agacho la cabeza –perdón Mouko san- susurro

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-por… por…-

-Kyoko deberías estar Feliz… significa que por fin te libraste de la maldición rosa-

-eh?-

-venga Kyoko, por fin una de las dos se libró ahora oficialmente-

-pero tuu….- (TT_TT)

–yo estaré bien, Kyoko… A ESO SI TE ADVIERTO QUIERO ENTERARME POR TI…– la señalo con un dedo mientras decía eso –de tus futuros trabajos y no por tu manager o por los medios y creo que Tsuruga san también deseara saber por ti… no lo crees– se levantó de su asiento, le paso un celular y tomo a María chan en brazos

–¡Gracias!– le dio una sonrisa dulce y alegre

–bien me llevo a esta pequeña, en un momento vuelvo– susurro Mouko dejándola sola

_"vamos Kyoko… en Japón debe ser de día" pensaba _para sí misma, comenzó a marcar el celular, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo

bip bip….

–Bueno Ren…– hablo con alegría

*-Lo siento Kyoko chan… pero Ren está grabando\- contesto Yashiro –y por lo que se ve va a tardar un buen rato-

-ho está bien comprendo… gracias Yashiro san… perdona por las molestias… bye bye Yashiro san\- dijo un poco desanimada

*-espera Kyoko chan-

–¿Qué pasa?–

*–Kyoko chan ¿está todo bien?– pregunto preocupado 

–si… Yashiro san–

.

Sábado en la tarde en New York (después de la fiesta)

-se van ya?- dijo preocupada Kyoko viendo a Lory y Kanae…

-lo siento Kyoko chan…\- dijo Lory mientras la abrazaba –solo vinimos a ver tu debut- (TT_TT)

-los extrañare- (TT_TT)

-Kyoko… quiero que te comportes como profesional\- la reprendía Mouko san

-Mouko san\- (TT_TT) se abalanzo a ella –no te vayas… quédate conmigo!-

-¿Qué? Ni loca-

-pero Mouko san- seguía diciendo mientras lloraba

-Kyoko yo aún tengo trabajo que realizar en Japón-

-Bwaaaa! Mouko san-

-Onee chan\- la llamo María a lo cual Kyoko volteo rápidamente –yo si me quedare contigo Oneechan-

-eh\- : ) –en seriooo!\- soltó a Mouko san y tomo a María –wiii tendré a mi linda Imoto-

-si yo me quedare con Onee chan- la abrazo 

-Buenas tardes perdonen el retraso- dijo Kuu tomando asiento 

-no hay problema, además aun no pedimos de comer- contesto Lory

-ho genial- se sentó alado de Kyoko –princesitaaaa!- la abrazo –papa está muy orgulloso de ti ayer actuaste como toda una modelo-

-Ot…ou sa..ma- decía a duras penas

-Kuu la estas asfixiando- grito Lory

-hooo perdón mi niña- (TT_TT)

-está bien Otousama-

-Mi niñaaaa! Dile a Tyler que no sea cruel!- llego Juliena aferrándose a Kyoko

-¿Mom que pasa?- dijo preocupada

-Tyler Bwaaa! Quiere bwaa!- (TT_TT)

-amor tranquila, respira y tranquilízate que no te entendemos- dijo Kuu tomando a Juliena en un abrazo

-Juliena deja a la niña afuera- Gritaba Tyler llegando al restaurante –además es tu trabajo-

Se alegraban de estar en un área Vip en el restaurante

-NO… NO… NO QUIERO ME REUSÓ A DEJAR A MI PRINCESA AQUÍ SOLITA-

-NO SE VA A QUEDAR SOLA aquí estamos Byron, Tina y yo para cuidarla-

-NOOOOOO!- abrazo más a Kyoko –no quiero dejarla en su cuidado-

-¿cuidado? ¿Adónde vas amor?-

-tengo que viajar a Milán hoy mismo, solo serían un par de semanas- decía entre lagrimas

-Juliena debe preparar el desfile que se dará en agosto en Milán- complemento Tyler –Uff pero no quiere ir-

-Mom yo estaré bien, además se trata de trabajo debes de ir- dijo seria

-pero Kyoko- (TT_TT)

-yo estaré aquí trabajando, además me puedes llamar todos los días- dijo con una sonrisa

Esa misma tarde Kyoko acompaño a todos al aeropuerto para despedirse de su seres queridos, con ellos fueron María y su padre, Tina y Tyler

-Kyoko\- la abrazo Kanae –cuídate mucho y espero que vuelvas pronto a Japón-

-te lo prometo… Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Mouko san - dijo Kyoko mientras se separaba de Kanae dándole un caja pequeña envuelta y arriba un moño de lazo morado

–y esto? –

–espero que te gusten–

-gracias\- dijo regalándole una de las sonrisas más dulce solo para Kyoko –nos vemos Kyoko-

Lory se acercó a Kyoko y la abrazo fuertemente

–estas segura que no quieres cambiar de opinión?... puedo arreglar todo hoy mismo– dijo aun abrazándola

–si estoy muy segura… pero gracias Lory otousan– dijo lo último en voz tímida y baja

–Bwaaa! He cambiado de opinión me quedare aquí… Kouki cambiemos de lugares ve tu a Japón y yo me quedo en América por un tiempo–

Kouki soltó un gran suspiro y solo negaba con la cabeza mientras recargaba su frente sobre su mano

–PRESIDENTE USTED NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR AQUÍ– grito en ingles kanae

–Si abuelito tienes mucho que hacer en Japón–

–SI LORY SE QUEDA YO TAMBIÉN– grito Kuu mientras corría a abrazar a Kyoko

–Ya dejen de comportarse como niños los dos son adultos– dijo Juliena mientras sacaba de los brazos de su esposo y de Lory a Kyoko –podemos solucionar esto fácilmente…–

–Así ¿Cómo?– dijeron los dos hombres inocentemente

–si… Kyoko se va a Milán conmigo… ven mi niña aún hay un boleto libres lo cheque esta mañana–

–no, eso no es justo– recriminaba Lory

–Si amor eso es trampa–

–haaaa no es justo los dos han tenido a mi niña más tiempo que yo–

–ya dejen de comportarse como niños los tres… Kyoko tiene trabajo además sus aviones están a punto de despegar– los regaño Tyler

**.**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, día tras día Kyoko comenzó con sus trabajos, Tyler tenía un departamento en New York al cual se fueron a vivir ella y Tyler, todas las noches cenaba juntos, y Byron ya que este vivía alado… Kuu le marcaba sin falta 2 veces al día, igual que Juliena… Tina pasaba por ella y la devolvía en la noche.

Kyoko acababa de llegar al departamento, apenas tenía unos cinco días desde conoció a Tina…

-Bienvenido a casa Tío Tyler- dijo la chica levantándose del sofá donde hasta hace un unos momentos estaba plácidamente recostada

-pequeña ya estás en casa?-

-si hoy terminamos rápido la grabación del comercial-

-bien y ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo llevando las bolsas con comida hacia la cocina

-mm bien… Hoy después de la sección de fotos Leire y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy pintoresco con muchos detalles hermosos jajaja Leire dijo que si vas con tu pareja, hay un árbol en el que si escribes tu nombre con la de tu pareja su amor se hace eterno… UFF! (Suspiro pesadamente) me encantaría ir algún día con Ren…– se sonrojo por su propio comentario _"mmm ahora que lo pienso Tina san no quiso entrar y puso cara de tristeza",_ su cara paso de sonrojo a una triste

-Pequeña ¿Qué pasa?- la miro extrañado

-mm… nada… te ayudo a preparar la cena- se ofreció a ayudar la chica

-está bien, uff… tendremos que hacer tres porciones que lo más seguro es que Byron se aparezca- decía como si le disgustara la idea -hoy haremos un poco de espagueti con albóndigas- dijo con alegría

-jajaja jajaja jajaja- comenzó a reír

-de que te ríes traviesa- dijo pasándole el dedo entono juguetón por la nariz de Kyoko

-jajajaja que hablas como si te molestara que el Tío Byron viniera a cenar pero haces sus comidas favoritas-

-jajaja bueno creo que es la costumbre-

-por cierto Tina san me dijo que te agradeciera por las galletas-

Este solo sonrió –bien- dijo en voz baja mientras ponía el espagueti en el agua caliente

-Tío puedo preguntarte algo- su voz se escuchaba temerosa

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- la miro –sabes que puedes preguntar o hablar conmigo de lo que quieras-

-Tío, tú ya conocías a Tina san desde antes verdad?-

-mmm… si- dijo en un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca -¿Por qué la pregunta pequeña?-

-hoy Tina san dijo como para sí misma ·veo que aún recuerda que me gusta estas galletas· mientras tomaba la bolsa de galletas… Tío ustedes eran novios?- se quedó pensativa

–No jajajaja- se comenzó a reír –¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- dijo sorprendido

–mmm pues si ella dijo que recordabas significa que eran muy cercanos o ahí otro motivo? – comento inocentemente

–ho claro que hay otro motivo pequeña hadita– dijo Byron entrando a la cocina

–Bienvenido a casa Tío Byron– lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

-hoo mi linda haditaaaa!– corrió a abrazarla

-ho vaya así que si viniste hoy– ¬¬ expreso con ironía Tyler

-jajaja claro que si además crees que dejaría que acapares a la hadita para ti solo jajaja pues noo-

-mmm… entonces se de utilidad y saca el agua del refrigerador… Pequeña pásame los platos-

-si…-

Tyler comenzó a servir los platos, mientras Byron serbia los vasos, Kyoko tomo los cubiertos y los coloco en la mesa, después se sentaron a cenar

-y hadita te está gustando trabajar New York?-

-sí, es muy padre y la gente con la que trabajado son muy buenos-

-entonces te gustaría quedarte aqu…- ZAZ Tyler lo golpeo en la cabeza

-no empieces Kyoko se ira de regreso conmigo y Tina a Los Ángeles o acaso quieres que nos mate Juliena...-

-No…- se levantó de la silla –pero no me quiero quedar solito! – expresaba mientras apretaba a kyoko

–pero Tío Byron solo será por dos semanas después de eso tú también volverás a los Ángeles ¿qué no? – comento con voz ahogada ya que se le dificultaba un poco respirar

–Es mucho tiempo– (TT_TT)

-Byron compórtate–

–déjame además tu eres el cruel… queriendo llevártela lejos de mii… –

–YO–

–si… no es justo… que tal si mejor solo te vas tú a los Ángeles y ella se queda conmigo y los alcanzamos en 2 semanas– dijo soltando a Kyoko y golpeando la mesa como si estuviera dándole una oferta que no pudiera rechazar

–Claro que no… no me voy a separar de mi linda y adorada sobrina– Tyler se levantó apoyando las dos manos en la mesa

–HAAA y a mi si me obligas a separarme de ella–

–claro que si…–

–Puedo decir algo…– dijo tímidamente Kyoko

–NO! – dijeron los dos hombres y volvieron a iniciar con su discusión

–mmm… que pesados discuten como si yo no estuviera presente– murmuro para ella misma _"pero realmente me siento feliz ellos se han convertido en mi familia en este poco tiempo"_

_Riing Riing_ comenzó a sonar el celular de Kyoko, lo saco de su bolsillo

*–mi linda princesaaaa! –

–Buenas noches Otousan–

*–¿estás bien? ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Esos idiotas te están cuidando bien? ¿Cómo te va en las secciones de fotos? ¿Te pasa algo, estas muy callada? ¿Si alguien te molesta no dudes en decirle a papa? ¿Papa esta para defenderte? ¿Ya quiero que vuelvas?–

–jajaja Otousan, si no me dejas de bombardear con preguntas, como deseas, que te conteste–

*–perdona princesa!... y ¿Cómo estas aparte de estar extrañando a tu querido padre? –

–jaja bien, en estos momentos estoy con el Tío Tyler y el Tío Byron–

*–espero que te estén cuidando bien… mmm por cierto ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Tina no ha mencionado nada raro? –

–mmm… bien es muy buena manager me ha conseguido muchos trabajos– _"¿Por qué todos los días pregunta lo mismo de Tina?"_ –hoy Salí a comer con Leire–

*–y el maldito playboy de Ed no fue con ustedes… o si?... – decía con celos

– No Otousan además Ed es solo mi amigo… además sabes que yo tengo a Ren–

*–pues él tampoco me cae bien y lo bueno es que este lejos– decía como niño pequeño

–jajaja otousan sé que se llevarían bien, él es una buena persona lo vas amar–  
.

Kyoko estaba entre los jardines posando para las cámaras las cuales estaban buscando los mejores ángulos para retratarla

–Buen trabajo Kyoko– dijo el fotógrafo –ED ES TU TURNO… Kyoko cuando terminemos con Ed se te volverán a tomar fotos con el otro vestuario–

–entiendo voy a cambiarme– iba caminando hacia su camerino cuando vio a Tina con la mirada perdida viendo los girasoles, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza la cual los inundaba los cuales amenazaban con querer salir de sus cristalinas pupilas –¿Tina san estas bien? –

–ho hadita ya terminaste… perdón ¿decías algo?– decía mientras se limpiaba los ojos

–te encuentras bien? –

–El Polen me hace daño– se limpió la cara –por cierto hace unos minutos estuvo sonando tu celular personal… pero no alcance a contestar… decía un…– se quedó pensando –creo que decía Tsuruga san–

–¿Qué Tsuruga san me marco? – corrió a su camerino y tomo el celular que estaba sobre la mesa –Hu tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Ren– susurro un poco triste _"talvez este aun libre"_ miro el reloj _"deben ser cercas de las 3 de la mañana"_ –debe de estar ya dormido– _"bien Kyoko no te deprimas… venga no te entristezcas está bien que desde que llegaste a América no has podido hablar con el mucho… es normal ¿qué no?… la distancia… el horario es decir son 13 horas de diferencias… si verdad es normal por la diferencia de horas verdad…" _–un mensaje– le dio abrir *espero, que estés bien, te extraño, aquí todos estamos bien extrañándolas a ti y a María chan, el presidente sigue con sus locuras de cosplay aunque ya son más tranquilas ya que dice que le hace falta sus niñas… esfuérzate en tus trabajos… Kyoko Te amo (corazoncitos)… *_ "así que está bien verdad… además Ren me quiere así que estaremos bien"_ Una pequeña lagrima se escabullo por uno de su ojos

–Kyoko ¿todo bien? – dijo la manager que venía entrando al camerino

–Si– su voz se escuchaba un poco baja, dejo el celular en la mesa y tomo el vestido se metió al baño

–Kyoko después de la sección de fotos si hay tiempo vamos a comer, a las 5 tienes una junta con la disquera que quiere que salgas en uno de los videos con uno de sus grupos –

–si… por cierto Tina san…– salió emocionada del baño ya cambiada

– ¿Qué pasa?– O.o

–El Tío Tyler me dijo que invitara a Cenar hoy con nosotros– (*:*) –di que sí ¡por favor!–

–mmm… lo sie...–

–POR FAVOR SI!– decía con la mejor cara chibi animada que pudo para convencerla

–mmm… que… te parece…. otro día… es que hoy tengo algo que hacer– decía un poco nerviosa

–UFF! Bueno– la miro y le sonrió dulcemente –es una promesa–

–Claro que si Hadita– le dijo dulcemente –ahora ve a terminar la sección de fotos para podernos "ir a comer correctamente" o deseas comer una hamburguesa– dijo lo último con burla

–NO! Nada de comida chatarra… me esforzare para terminar rápido y poder tener tiempo– salió del camerino

–Uff… Jajaja jajaja realmente no sé cómo lo has hecho realmente eres un Hada– dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del camerino _"Rick en solo una semana y ella me hecho recordarte más veces de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar y no solo la parte triste si no la felices… hasta fui a ver nuestros nombres en aquel árbol en el restaurante Love corner… antes no me sentía preparada para ir de nuevo ahí… pero yo no debería sentirme así de feliz alado de otra persona… no puedo por mi culpa y mis palabras separe una familia y aun pobre chico que no entendía en lo más mínimo la vida… Rick" _

**Flash Back **

–Bueno Kyoko debemos apresurarnos para poder llegar a la sección de fotos–

–está bien… Tío Tyler te veo después–

–Si pequeña…– se acercó a Kyoko y le dio un beso en la frente –esfuérzate en tu trabajo… Tina te la encargo–

–claro… Kyoko vamos– dijo mientras se dirigía fuera del aeropuerto

–SI… bueno te veo después tío– se despidió yendo detrás de Tina la siguió hasta aun automóvil color Rojo, subieron y fueron a la primera sección de fotos que tendría ese día, la sección salió bien Kyoko y Leire trabajaban excelentemente bien junto con Ed, al terminar subieron al auto Tina la llevaría a donde sería la siguiente sección de fotos

–Tina–

– ¿Qué pasa?–

–tu eres de aquí de New York? –

–No…– la miro de reojo _"mmm… recuerda la distancia"_ –el siguiente trabajo es una sección de fotos para el catálogo de Tiffany`s el fotógrafo es Leonard al parecer– dijo drásticamente cambiando el tema

–está bien… y ¿qué es Tiffany´s? ¿Tina? – pregunto inocentemente

_"lo pregunta enserio"_ pensó Tina mientras la miraba _"veo que si"_ Kyoko la miraba con esperanza de que le dijera algo –Es joyería digna de la realeza, pequeña hadita– contesto dulcemente, Kyoko se quedó callada y agacho la cabeza

–Kyoko? – le hablo preocupada ya que llevaba un par de minutos en silencio

–Princesas– dijo en un susurro

– ¿Qué? Perdona no te he escuchado–

–Que si la joyería es para princesas– (*.*)

–he, eso pues, la verdad si–

–ho Cielos! Usare joyería digna de princesas!– decía mientras revoloteaba en forma chibi animada por todo el auto –te imaginas me veré como una princesa– decía más que emocionada

–¿Te gusta la idea de ser princesa?– _"Uff… genial una niña consentida… no sé porque siento que Juliena me engaño… pero ella no lo haría o ¿sí?... no importa como la vea ella sigue con su sonrisa desde que la vi en el estudio de fotos"_

–Claro… adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de la magia… las hadas, las princesas, la magia…– su expresión era de alegría y felicidad, era como si estuviera hundida en su propio mundo…

_"que tierna se ve"_ pensó Tina mientras la miraba con ánimo e ilusionada con la sección de fotos

.

–todos tomen un descanso… en una hora comenzaremos de nuevo– grito el director

–Creo que debemos ir a comer algo– dijo Tina acercándose a Kyoko que iba bajando de la plataforma

–he? Si… Disculpa Tina san ¿qué hora es? –

–ya pasa de las 5… las tomas de escena se han ha largado más de la cuenta… lo bueno es que no tienes más trabajos el día de hoy–

–supongo–

–KYOKO! – Grito el director llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes –tengo que felicitarte gracias a ti tal vez terminemos el trabajo hoy mismo– decía muy alegre

–Gracias– sonrió dulcemente

–debo admitir que cuando Leonard te sugirió para este trabajo tuve mis dudas ya que eres una modelo… pero debo decir que eres toda una profesional hasta parece que eres actriz… no te gustaría mejor dedicarte a ser actriz te veo mucho futuro, eres muy buena– expresaba muy animado el director, Kyoko solo se limitaba a verlo y sonreírle dulcemente

_"porque no lo saca de su error y dice que es actriz"_ pensaba más que enojada Tina al ver que la chica solo tomaba los halagos sin decir nada –disculpe Director Harrison… Kyoko en realidad es una actriz japonesa–

–¿QUÉ? – miro a Kyoko –es enserio? – dijo una vez más animado

–jejeje si– contestos en voz baja un poco tímida y sonrojada, mientras con su dedos índice de la mano derecha se rascaba levemente la mejilla

o. O –Tina tenemos que hablar… me gustaría trabajar con Kyoko para un video clip que se llevara a cabo el viernes con una banda–

–a mí me parece bien, pero, Kyoko elige si acepta o no el trabajo– dijo señalando a la chica que estaba alado de ella

–Kyoko que te parece hacer un video clip, te ayudaría mucho con tu carrera aquí en estados unidos, además que me ayudarías mucho, llevo buscando a la chica ideal para este trabajo desde hace un mes y la verdad estoy más que convencido que tú, eres perfecta para ese papel– decía esperanzado de que diera el visto bueno (*.*)

–este…– volteo a mirar a Tina la cual solo le levanto los hombros dejando que ella decidiera

–por favor Kyoko… te lo pido… estoy 100% seguro que tu quedaras excelente, con la imagen de la banda–

–está bien, Director Harrison– dijo con un poco de pesar pero con una sonrisa

–bien… Tina te mandare toda la información en la noche–

–está bien, ahora si nos permite, tengo que llevar a Kyoko a que coma algo–

–Si adelante las veré en un rato más– dijo mientras se despedía muy feliz

–Que estresante es ese hombre– hablo cansada y fastidiada Tina mientras caminaba hacia el comedor con Kyoko

–jajaja creo que es un buen hombre, y que ama su trabajo y solo quiere hacerlo lo mejor que puede, en Tokio tuve el privilegio de conocer a Directores que amaban su profesión al igual que el Director Harrison– comento dulcemente, _"el Director Ogata siempre quería dar lo mejor, al igual que el director Annaka en cada grabación quera dar lo mejor" _en sus ojos reflejaban dulzura por recordar

–Veo que siempre estuviste rodeada de buenas personas– hablo en voz baja Tina

–Si… igual que tu… solo es cuestión de tenerles FE a las personas, y confiar un poco en ellas te podrían sorprender– dijo mientras seguía caminando, sin percatarse de que Tina se había detenido en seco mirándola

–Rick– susurro para sí misma con un hilo de voz, _"mi mente me está jugando una mala trazada" _

Kyoko volteo a mirarla, ahí estaba la chica parada sumida en sus pensamientos, con una mirada triste –Tina san?–

.

–Leire, hay que comer juntas–

–claro Kyoko– :)

–vamos Tina san! –

–no gracias, yo paso, además no tengo hambre–

–¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO LA COMIDA ES MUY IMPORTANTE! ADEMÁS DEBES ALIMENTARTE BIEN Y NO SOLO DE COMIDA RÁPIDA! –

–Estoy bien con eso kyoko–

–no nada de eso, vamos… vas a ir a comer con nosotras–

–si vamos Tina solo por hoy, por favor– pidió amablemente Leire

–¿Qué? Pero…–

–vamos no acepto negaciones o peros, vamos– la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a empujar junto con Leire, cercas estaba un pequeño local de comida japonesa al cual Kyoko entro gustosamente, le dio a probar de todo a la pobre mujer la cual técnicamente había secuestrado ya que la obligo a quedarse

–Bien, hay que irnos chicas, aún queda trabajo– sentencio Tina mientras se levantaba de su asiento, lo cual imitaron las dos chicas y la siguieron hacia el estudio

–haaa que rico comí, hace mucho que no comía así–

–Kyoko extrañas Japón? ¿Te gustaría volver ya?– pregunto Leire inocentemente

–una parte de mi si la extraña y le gustaría volver lo antes posible… pero… la otra me recuerda que lo mejor es que este aquí…– menciono un poco triste

–Kyoko…– la llamo preocupada Tina

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes– respondió con un intentada de sonrisa, aun había rastro de tristeza en su rostro

.

Kyoko iba mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil, mientras Tina iba conduciendo tranquilamente

–¿aquí llueve seguido? Tina san–

–no muy seguido, pero si–

–mmm…–

–No te gusta la lluvia?–

–No mucho– _"hace que traiga recuerdos amargos de ella…"_ se quedó viendo las gotitas que se acumulaban en el vidrio de la ventana, en ese momento pasaron por central park _"Corn ¿estarás bien?... Te extraño amor…"_ se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ren _"espera estaba pensando en Corn y se me vino a la mente Ren al mismo tiempo, dios estoy volviéndome loca desde que vi a Corn en Guam lo confundo… Corn porque tuviste que elegir a Ren"_

–Hadita estas bien? –

–Sí, solo estaba recordando algo– comento agobiada –Tina san…–

–¿Qué pasa? –

–¿Cuándo no este lloviendo y tengamos tiempo libre podríamos pasear por este parque? – dijo con voz baja, ilusionada como una niña que volvía a tener esperanza en algo

Aprovecho la Luz Roja para mirarla –está bien, Hadita– la miro –te gusta mucho la naturaleza?– pregunto con la seriedad que había tenido todo el día

–Si–

.

–Buenos días Tina san– Dijo Kyoko mientras entraba al automóvil

–Buenos días Kyoko, lista para este día tenemos un poco ajetreada la mañana así que hay que darnos prisa–

–si… por cierto…. Extiende las manos y cierra los ojos… por favor–

–¿eh? ¿Para qué? – dijo dudosa, pero hizo lo que Kyoko le pidió

–Ya puedes abrirlos–

–No puede ser– su voz se escuchaba mezclada con alegría y tristeza al ver una pequeña bolsita de celofán cristalino y adornado con listones de color, llena de galletas. Miro a Kyoko y le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias Hadita– y la abrazo después se separó de ella –también dale las gracias a Tyler… veo que aún recuerda que me gusta estas galletas– dijo lo último más para ella misma con una sonrisa

Kyoko se sonrió felizmente –que felicidad tu sonrisa volvió–

–eh? –

–estos últimos dos días has estado muy seria y un poco triste… yo solo quiero ver tu sonrisa aunque la he visto muy pocas veces, me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, y creo que deberías tenerla siempre en tu rostro te luce muy bien– _"aunque sea tan Luminosa como la de Ren, y casi mate a mis pequeños demonios"_ pensó para si

Tina la miro aun con la sonrisa –gracias Hadita– _"Poco a poco se ha ido metiéndose en mi vida... Rick…"_

**Fin de Flash Back**

–Tina san? –

–ho hadita ya terminaron? –

–Si–

–Bien cámbiate para irnos, te espero en el auto–

–Si– Dijo entrando al baño mientras Tina salía del camerino

–Tina… Kyoko sigue en su camerino? – pregunto amablemente Ed

–mmm… si… se está cambiando en estos momentos– dijo recargándose sobre la pared alado de la puerta del camerino

–ham…– se colocó alado de ella –¿este?... ham… Kyoko tiene otro trabajo hoy? –

–si…– dijo cortante

–es en estos momentos o aún tiene tiempo?–

–haber Ed dilo sin rodeos ¿que necesitas?–

–necesito hablar con Kyoko de algo muy, pero muy importante! – decía en suplica

–No creo que le intereses románticamente a Kyoko, así que te sugiero que ni pierdas el tiempo–

–auch! Eso dolió… pero no, ni ella a mí me interesa de esa forma, ya que yo veo a Kyoko como una hermanita pequeña–

–entonces? – _"veo que hasta el gran, rudo, play boy y excéntrico Ed Sheeran le ha tomado cariño" _

–ha es que?– se sonrojo –necesito su ayuda– dijo tímido

–ho vaya esto es para revista de chismes el gran Ed Sheeran sonrojado, tímido y enamorado de una chica de 18 años… ahora la pregunta será eres correspondido por Leire?–

–¿Qué cómo sabes?–

–ho vamos hay que ser un ciego para no verlo cada vez que estas con ellas, me preguntaba ¿cuál de las dos robo tu corazón?... pero como ya negaste que no vez así a Kyoko, solo quedaba ella–

–Tina san ya estoy lista– dijo kyoko saliendo del camerino –o Ed? Pasa algo?– los miraba extrañada ya que Tina sonreía diabólicamente y Ed estaba sonrojado

–Solo que Ed quiere acompañarnos a comer, comida rápida como hamburguesas y papas fritas jajaja–

–¿Qué? TÚ TAMBIÉN… por dios todos aquí sufren de la enfermedad de Tsuruga Ren… uff! Nada de eso los dos comerán adecuadamente y nada de comida chatarra– los arrastro al automóvil

.

Fueron aun restaurante donde servían comida taiwanesa

–ha así que en realidad querías preguntarme algo– dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba un rollito primavera con los palillos

–si… pero Tina fue la que se inventos eso– dijo mirando a Tina

–¿Qué acaso no pensabas comer?–

–Claro que si–

–vez… se agradecido te di un poco de tiempo para que puedas hablar con Kyoko y que comieras así matas dos pájaros de un tiro–

–Bueno, eso sí… bueno Kyoko, en realidad lo que te quiero preguntar es sobre Leire–

–¿de qué se trata? –

–Sabes si Leire tiene alguien que le guste…– se sonrojo

–mmm… ¿Por qué? –

–Necesito tu ayuda… ya que a mi… a mi… me gusta Leire–

–Por fin lo dices–

–eh? Tú también ya te habías dado cuenta? –

–hahaha si el día del desfile y la fiesta no le quitabas la vista a Leire– XD

–Tu pequeña mocosa– la tomo del cuello con cuidado con el brazo derecho y comenzó a estrujarle el cabello con la mano izquierda

–jajaja abusivo suéltame!–

Después de juegos y platica crearon una plan, casi eran las 5 por lo cual tuvieron que separarse ya que los dos tenían respectivos trabajos...

–ho está volviendo a llover– dijo un poco desanimada Kyoko ya que apenas habían subido al auto comenzó a caer gotas de lluvia

–No me agradan esas nubes– comento Tina, ya que las nubes se veían completamente oscuras y con rayos remontando entre ellas

–a mí tampoco– _"la última vez que vi unas nubes así casi pierdo a Ren en ese acantilado"_

.

_Toc Toc_

–Es hora de despertar– dijo mientras quitaba la tapa del ataúd –veo que te levantaste de buenas–

–Claro, sabes que siempre sirve recargar energías en mi amado ataúd además pude ver a mi amada caperucita–

–enserio, si quieres que vayamos a Japón a verla solo dilo, no hagas tus viajes astrales–

–no es necesario, ya que hoy mismo la veré y en persona– comento mientras salía del ataúd

–Creo que aun sigues dormido, debe recordarte que ella está en Japón–

El chico peli-plateado volteo a verlo –ya veremos…–

–bien ya lo veré a su tiempo… tenemos que irnos, el Presidente nos espera–

–Bien vamos que al viejo no le gusta esperar– tomo su gabardina Negra y se la coloco, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, Miroku se levantó de la cama y lo siguió

.

**Japón, Tokio 8:50 a.m.**

–MALDITA SEA, DONDE TE METISTE KYOKO– gritaba Sho mientras aventaba cosas más que frustrado _"dos malditas semanas y tres días sin saber nada de ti, y esas malditas fotos que rondan por los medios y tapizan medio Tokio… tienes mucho que explicarme maldita sea, donde demonios estas maldita mujer chupa almas"_

–Shou está todo…– shoko ni termino la oración al ver la tele encendida y las cosas tiradas por todos lados

–y esta es la nueva _colección_ de Tsubaki san– decía más que fascinada una presentadora del programa

–Vaya que es una colección única, es elegante, hermosa y fresca– continuo otro presentador hombre –pero debo decirte Aky, que también hay que darle crédito a los modelos que tuvo son más que de primera–

–ho eso no lo niego y más si hablamos de Tsuruga Ren y Nick, mejores modelos masculinos no pudieron elegir, y déjame decir que siento envidia por la modelo femenina pero no puedo negar que es hermosa– dijo la chica mientras miraban la pantalla la cual tenía una foto de la colección donde aparecían los tres en la cual Ren traía un smoking color blanco y Nick uno en color negro, mientras que Kyoko tenía puesto un vestido de noche largo de arriba tenía un rosa delicado que iba degradándose hasta quedar en color lila con unas zapatillas. Kyoko estaba 4 escalones arriba y los dos chicos estaban abajo con una rosa cada uno esperando que ella bajara

–Claro, no se puede esperar menos de Kyouko–

–ho vaya… así que ella tu amada Kyouko, Daiske jajaja–

–exacto… además no me puedes negar que tú también la adoraste y te asustaste con su Mio en Dark moon–

–¿Qué ella es Mio?–

–También ella es la nueva chica que está causando sensación en el dorama de Box R, es la coqueta y seductora Natsu–

–¿Qué es enserio? Vaya pero los papeles son tan diferentes–

–si lo sé, déjame decirte que ella va comenzando apenas en el mundo del espectáculo así que no temo decir que podemos esperar mucho de ella–

–Si eso veo– decía atónita Aky –espera si ella es Mio, significa que es el Ángel en el video de Fuwa san–

–así es… es muy buena actriz y su forma de actuar parece tan natural…– seguía parloteando el presentador, en el monitor cambio de foto en la cual Ren estaba parado alado del barandal levemente inclinado hacia la derecha ya que su corbata estaba muy bien atrapada por una pequeña pero delicada mano que lo obligaba ir hacia abajo, mientras que su brazo derecho reposaba plácidamente por la cintura de la dueña de la mano que tenía su corbata presa, como un tipo de abrazo de lado que pegaba el cuerpo de su compañera al de él. La mano derecha de la chica tomaba firmemente una de las aberturas del saco del joven, este tenía su otra mano en la comisura del bolsillo del pantalón, sus rostros se veían fijamente con tanto deseo, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cercas

Ante la nueva foto Shou golpeo fuertemente la cama, tirando el colchón de la tarima de la cama, Shoko ignoro lo que estaba haciendo Shou y dedico su atención al programa

–Kyaaa! Debo decirte Daiske que esta foto es mi favorita y no solo por los trajes que debo decir que ese vestido es una obra de arte–

–tienes Razón, es hermosa se ve tanta pasión y deseo encerrada en esas miradas… debo decirte Aky que estoy feliz de que el gran y querido Tsuruga san tenga novia–

–a ni me lo recuerdes es tan triste y peor aún que él no dice quién es la afortunada– se quejaba la chica –pero dime porque te alegra eso–

–o porque significa que el único hombre que podría ser competencia fuerte para todos nosotros con la hermosa Kyouko está fuera del juego– decía con una sonrisa coqueta

En la empresa de LME, dentro de la oficina del Presidente estaban dos personas sin palabras y en shock

–bueno, en eso tienes razón, creo que con el guapísimo y galán de Tsuruga san, fuera del juego de esa forma creo que si tienes oportunidad– bromeaba Aky

–Acaso no piensas decir nada– decía alterado Lory al chico que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, el cual estaba tomando tranquilamente una taza de café y leía el periódico como si nada

–Si Ren no puedes quedarte así de tranquilo, ese hombre está declarando libremente su amor por Kyoko chan–

El chico bajo la taza de café y doblo el periódico, los miro –y que quieren que diga o haga, que me presente en el estudio y diga que Kyoko es mi novia ante todos, les recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que me dijera que si tenía una relación pero que no dijera con quien–

Lory y Yashiro se voltearon a ver

–Tiene razón, tuvimos que ocultar el nombre de Kyoko chan, como precaución a que pusieran en duda su trabajo–

–si pero no me gusta que más hombre vayan detrás de mi pequeño Ángel rosa– decía Lory en forma de chibi llorón –técnicamente soy como su padre ya que tengo su custodia así que debo velar por ella– (TT_TT)

–Presidente si usted tiene todos los papeles y la custodia por que no la adopta formalmente– pregunto Yashiro

–Crees que no lo intente, cuando fui a New York– ( ) –pero… ella me rechazo bwaaa! –

**Flash Back**

–Kyoko chan– dijo serio Lory

–¿Que pasa presidente?– dijo preocupada la chica

–Kyoko quiero que me pongas atención y medites lo que voy a decirte–

–Si–

–Que pensarías si te digo que hay una forma de que vuelvas a Japón–

–enserio ¿Cómo? – dijo emocionada

–¿Qué te parece ser una Takarada? – XD

Kyoko lo miro, su sonrisa había desaparecido su expresión era indescifrable –con todo respeto Presidente, le agradezco la oferta pero debo declinar de ella…– dijo seria

–Kyoko chan piénsalo–

–no necesito pensarlo–

–Pero…– dijo Triste

–este apellido es lo único que tengo de la única persona que me ha amado desde antes de mi llegada a este mundo– decía con nostalgia (les recuerdo que inicie esta historia antes de que saliera algo de ese hombre)

–Kyoko…–

–Kuu otousan también me ofreció adoptarme pero… no puedo… este no solo es mi apellido o el de ella, es también el apellido de una persona que me amo realmente– las lágrimas se le escabullían sin que se diera cuenta

Lory la miraba con ternura –lo entiendo Kyoko ya no insistiré con eso… pero aun así yo también te veo como una hija, así que siente en libertad de verme como un padre– dijo mientras la abrazaba, le paseaba una mano por la parte superior de la espalda

–Gracias– sonó casi como un susurro mientras correspondía el abrazo y se un día en su pecho, estuvo consolándola por un rato hasta que se calmo

–Bien como a Kuu le dices Kuuotousan, también quiero que me digas a mí así–

–eh? –

–si vamos Kyoko chan dilo–

–pero… pero…–

–vamos es fácil Lory otousan, vamos repítelo–

–mmm… perdón me da un poco de pena–

–bien no te apresurare–

**Fin de flash back**

Ren rio divertido al imaginarse como se habría puesto Lory al no obtener lo que quería

–no te burles… además no soy el único que quiso y le ofreció adoptarla– menciono maliciosamente

–o no ¿no me digas? – dijo Yashiro en forma irónica, ya que se imaginó que Kuu habría sido el que se ofreció

–así es… Una pareja con apellido Hizuri–

–enserio, eso es increíble ya que Kyoko tendría un Herman…–

–SOBRE MI CADÁVER– dijo Ren levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la oficina

Los dos hombres soltaron la carcajada una vez que vieron como Ren salía de la oficina, un comentario de la presentadora hizo que volviera su atención a ellos

–sabes Daiske se ha hecho una encuesta y más del 85% de las fan les gusta cómo se ven ellos dos juntos… mientras que el otro 15% dice que no les importa con quien ellos anden mientras sigan dando trabajos con tan buena calidad–

–wow eso si no me lo esperaba… pero bueno que se puede decir la verdad se ven muy bien juntos… aunque aún pienso que Kyouko se vería muy bien a mi lado jajaja– el público soltó la risa junto con sus conductores por el comentario

Yashiro y Lory sonrieron ante esos comentarios tan positivos de su pareja favorita…

Ren estaba en el pasillo caminando como león enjaulado, con el celular en mano…

_"hermanos jajaja nunca… que le pasa a mis padres saben que es mi novia además de que saben perfectamente que yo soy Tsuruga Ren"_ pensaba estresado, el sonido de su celular lo saco de su pensamiento

–bueno–

*–Kuon!, ( ) mándale un email a tu madre para que me deje hablar con mi hija–

–¿Qué? –

*–sí, lleva más de una hora hablando con Kyoko–

–lo hare si me das una buena explicación de por qué le dijiste a Kyoko que la querías adoptar–

*–mmm… así que por fin te lo dijo el Jefe… sí que se tardó ya que ha pasado más de 2 semanas de eso–

–Sabes perfectamente que ella es mi novia–

*–entonces ya cásate con ella para que sea legalmente mi hija–

–no pienso, discutir eso otra vez, contigo–

*–Kuon te lo advierto de una u otra forma conseguiré que Kyoko sea mi hija–

–lo sé… lo sé… y te aseguro que cuando menos te des cuenta ella será tu hija también pero NO adoptada–

*–me agradan esas palabras, espero que las cumplas–

–Claro que si– _"que rayos hace él aquí…"_ pensó mientras miraba desde el gran muro de vidrio que estaba ante el…

Por el estacionamiento frente de la empresa venia la rencarnación del Rey Devil, quitando cual poste enfrente de él.

–papá tengo que colgar–

*–está bien… cuídate–

–ho Ren, que bueno que te encuentro… Ren?– dijo Yashiro que venía saliendo de la oficina –¿Qué pasa? –

–Eso– dijo señalando al chico que espiraba un aura oscura, mientras entraba a la empresa

–Hoo así que no somos los únicos que vemos el canal de modas he... – ¬¬ bromeo Yashiro

–eso parece… aunque hoy mismo se hubiera dado cuenta–

–bueno eso es cierto ya que hoy, esta tapizado todo Tokio con los postes y los carteles de esa campaña–

Ren solo sonrió –creo que debemos bajar no hay que dejar que haga un escándalo en la empresa– comento mientras caminaba hacia el área de elevadores, Yashiro solo se limitó a soltar un gran suspiro y seguirlo

.

.

.

Perdonen la Tardanza es que la Universidad + Guardias en el hospital + servicio becario + trabajo + una salida de _casi_ un mes por un curso = a mi cerebro casi muerto jajajaja y a eso le agregamos que un amigo me perdieron mi cuaderno de ideas donde estaba escrito ( )

Les reitero NO pienso abandonar estas historias… pero si debo decir que tardare en subir los capítulos… Gracias x su paciencia y sus comentarios los amo!.

Por cierto bienvenidas y gracias a las nuevos lectoras de esta historia XD

Y a mis queridos lectores fantasma espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic =D

(a eso me recuerda démosle un aplauso a mi hermana que escribió el Capítulo 29 de Je t`aime ahora que no me encontraba wiii XD aunque me dejo en una situación muy complicada ya que ahora no sé cómo continuar esa historia jajaja XD)


	32. Trabajos complicados parte I

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

* * *

El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente.

Gustave Flaubert _(1821-1880)_

* * *

**Trabajos complicados parte I**

**{**normal POV**}**

–ho Ren, que bueno que te encuentro… mmm.. Ren?– dijo Yashiro que venía saliendo de la oficina –¿Qué pasa?–

–Eso– dijo señalando al chico que espiraba un aura oscura, mientras entraba a la empresa

–Hoo así que NO somos los únicos que vimos el canal de modas he... – ¬¬ bromeo Yashiro

–Eso parece… aunque hoy mismo se hubiera dado cuenta–

–bueno eso es cierto ya que hoy, esta tapizado todo Tokio con los postes y los carteles de esa campaña–

Ren solo sonrió –creo que debemos bajar no hay que dejar que haga un escándalo dentro de la empresa– comento mientras caminaba hacia el área de elevadores, Yashiro solo se limitó a soltar un gran suspiro y seguirlo hacia dentro del elevador

En la planta baja

–¡¿DONDE ESTA KYOKO?!– se notaba a leguas su enfado en el tono de voz y expresión

–disculpe pero ella no se encuentra– trataba de razonar la pobre recepcionista

–ENTONCES DEME SU NÚMERO O UN LUGAR PARA LOCALIZARLA–

–lo siento no tengo permitido hacerlo– decía la mujer nerviosa

–MALDITA SEA ACASO NO SABE QUIÉN SOY YO–

–creme que sabemos muy bien quien eres Fuwa Shou…ta…ro…– escucho una voz tranquila y amenazante detrás de él. La recepcionista al ver al actor se alivió de no tener que seguir hablando con Shou y discretamente se fue

Shou volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, –o vaya, vaya, vaya, haber creo a ver dicho que quiero hablar con Kyoko no contigo actorucho de cuarta–

–Creme que a mí tampoco me a hace gracia verte aquí Fuwa kun– decía tranquilo y calmado

–NO ME DIGAS ASÍ–

–¿Cómo Fuwa kun? –

–DEJA DE USAR EL KUN!– el aura del cantante comenzó a hacerse más grande de lo que ya estaba

–¿Por qué Fuwa Kun? ¿Acaso no es tu apellido? ¿o es que prefieres que te llame shotaro kun? – Ren lo miraba retadoramente, aun con esa sonrisa falsa pero burlona, que estaba haciendo temblar a su manager que estaba alado de él.

–QUE DEMO…– el rey delda comenzaba a salir

–YA ESTUVO SHOU, TIENES TRABAJO Y SOLO LO ESTAS RETRASANDO– dijo una recién llegada shoko cansada y enfadada –perdone Tsuruga sama, Yashiro sama perdonen todas las molestias que le haya causado mi representado–

–PERO…–

–A CALLAR SHOU, Y SUBE AL AUTO YA HABLARE CONTIGO DESPUÉS– estaba más que molesta, ya tuvo que perseguir al cantante que se había ido del departamento hecho una fiera destruyendo todo lo que tuviera que ver ya fuera con el actor o la chica. –Tsuruga-sama, Yashiro-sama, una vez más les pido disculpas por cualquier molesta que les haya causado mi representado–

–ho no se preocupe shoko sama– comenzó hablar Yashiro mientras Ren miraba como Shou se había ido contra su voluntad con el chofer que había acompañado a Shoko a recogerlo

–perdone Tsuruga-sama, desde la mañana shou ha estado de ese humor… espero que se tranquilice para trabajar con usted esta tarde–

–¿Qué? ¿Trabajo? ¿Para esta tarde? – expreso extrañado

–El Presidente Takarada-sama, no le comento?–

–Yukihito– dijo disimulando su voz –podrías, ser tan amable de explicarme de que habla–

–sobre eso Ren… por eso Salí a buscarte– trago saliva nerviosamente, mientras la manager se iba con su representado.

–y bien me podrías decir ¿Qué pasa?–

–cu…cuando te fuiste el Presidente, recibió, una llamada, de TXM que quieren hacer un programa especial esta semana, con los chicos de la lista de los diez más guapos de Japón y el día de hoy –

–no me digas que de los chicos de la lista que eligieron para hoy son… Fuwa y yo–

–hem… entonces no te lo diré–

–UFF! Será un largo día–

–ni me lo digas– _"ya que yo seré el que cargue con tu humor cuando sepas de que te van a preguntar, por qué el presidente me dijo que no le comentara sobre que le van a preguntar"_

**_Tiri tiri_** sonó el celular de Ren este lo abrió –jaja y bien a qué hora será la entrevista? – pregunto más tranquilo y con una sonrisa

–EH?... – ¬¬ _"¿Qué demonios? Hasta hace rato… espera la que le escribió fue"_ –a las 7 de la tarde… y ¿cómo esta Kyoko chan?–

–¿Cómo? – susurro deteniéndose

–venga Ren no me vengas con eso, solo con esa sonrisa de tonto revelaste de quien era el mensaje que te acaba de llegar– se burló Yashiro

.

**_New York. América. Viernes 9:45 P.M._**

–Hadita! HADITAA! – trataba de llamar Tina a Kyoko

-EH? -

–Ya llegamos– dijo señalando el edificio de departamento – ¿estás bien?–

–si… ¿Por qué lo dices? –

–Desde que salimos dela compañía de música… estas, un poco distraída…– tomo a Kyoko de los hombros –mírame– la volteo a ver –estas bien? Dime la verdad te paso algo malo cuando te deje sola–

–no… Estoy bien no te preocupes– dijo tranquila volteando a la ventana

–realmente creo que es una gran oportunidad, Hadita… pero si no te sientes cómoda aún estamos a tiempo de negar la oferta–

–no… está bien soy una profesional, así que está bien, nos vemos mañana Tina san– se despidió mientras salía del auto _"aunque significa que tenga que trabajar con él, aparte ese señor… no ese presidente de donde lo conozco" _pensaba mientras subía al departamento

–Onee-sama!– grito la pequeña al abrir la puerta del departamento

–María chan, no sabía que hoy venias– cargo a la niña y la llevo a la sala

–quise darte, una sorpresa–

–pues fue una hermosa sorpresa– expreso con una radiante sonrisa

–ho pequeña estas en casa– dijo Tyler saliendo de una habitación con una toalla para ofrecerle

–si, Tío Tyler, estoy devuelta– tomando la toalla que le ofreció el hombre

–¿Cómo te fue con la lluvia?–

–no sabía que en New York lloviera tan seguido y tan fuerte– decía mientras se secaba el cabello

–Veo que aún no te acostumbras a llevar el paraguas contigo pequeña–

–jeje creo que no–

–Bueno iré hacer la cena–

–Necesitas ayuda Tío–

–no, mejor disfruta el tiempo con María que llego desde hace rato buscándote… por cierto ¿si le dijiste a Tina?–

–si pero dijo que no podía– comento un poco triste

–hoo esa mujer nunca cambia– dijo negando con la cabeza

–¿ahora porque reniegas Tyler?- pregunto Byron que acababa de llegar –Haditaaaaa!- se abalanzo a Kyoko, después miro a María –ho vaya si tenemos a la princesita aquí- beso la manita de la pequeña

–jajaja ¡bienvenido Tío Byron!– dijo Kyoko

–¡bienvenido Byron-Ojisama!– imito María a su hermana

–te he dicho, que deberías tocar– decía de mal humor Tyler

–jajaja venga Tyler quita esa cara o asustaras a las pequeñas– decía abrazando a Kyoko y María –y bien ¿a quién odiamos hoy?–

–a nadie– comento entre dientes ignorando el comentario de la cara

–Uff…– dejo salir un suspiro –en la mañana me dijo que invitara a Tina al picnic de mañana– dijo en voz baja, solo para Byron y María

–haaa déjame adivinar se reusó a ir–

–bueno no exactamente… ella dijo que tenía algo que hacer–

–uff…– soltó un suspiro de desahogo Byron mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás –bueno creo que no debemos presionarla… Hadita date la vuelta te ayudo a quitarte las extensiones del cabello-

–gracias Tío Byron, aunque fue divertido tener el cabello tan largo– comento con una risa

–me alegra, además te luce muy bien, hadita… y mañana que look estaría bien ponerte–

–mmm… el que desees–

–Byron Ojisama usted crea los look de oneechan–

–Así es aunque solo en los peinados ya que Tyler elige la ropa, aunque Tina nos avisa los trabajos y con eso nos damos una idea– dijo en rabieta

-ya está la cena… Kyoko ayúdame con estos platos- grito Tyler desde la cocina

-jajajaja… si ya voy- se levantó y fue a la cocina

-Byron Ojisama- se acercó María a Byron

-¿Qué pasa princesita?- la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo

-tú y Tyler ojisama ¿ya conocían a Tina sama desde hace mucho?- pregunto inocentemente

-bueno digamos que si...-

-¿Por qué no se llevan bien?- pregunto la pequeña de pelo rizado

-¿Por qué piensas que no nos llevamos bien princesita?-

-porque tanto en la fiesta del desfile, y estas semanas que ha estado trabajando con Onee chan, ustedes hablan mucho de ella pero ella no se les acerca mucho a ustedes es más habla lo más mínimo pero…– se puso pensativa –cuida bien a Onee chan, pero cuando le pregunto a Onee chan que tipo de persona es Tina sama, Onee chan contesta que ella no habla mucho fuera del tema de trabajo…y siempre que me la he topado ella sonríe aun que es una sonrisa un poco triste…-

-jajaja princesita… no te deberías preocupar… venga vamos a comer que Kyoko y Tyler nos esperan- le sonrió le ofreció la mano la cual tomo gustosa y se dirigieron al comedor

-eh? si Byron ojisama- cuando entraron al comedor ya todo estaba servido, tomaron asiento y comieron y charlaban como si fuera una gran familia, Kyoko estuvo un poco distraída pero su carácter no estaba nada fuera del lugar, Juliena había marcado por video llamada haciendo que se hiciera de noche, María pidió a su padre que la dejara quedarse a dormir con su Onee chan

–Onee chan, ¿tu sabias que, tanto Byron ojisama y Tyler Ojisama ya conocían desde hace mucho a Tina sama?– preguntaba la pequeña mientras levantaba las manos ya que Kyoko le estaba poniendo un camisón de pijama de princesas

–mmm… si, el Tío Tyler me lo había comentado hace unos días…–

–Onee chan estas bien?–

–eh?... si porque María chan? –

–Desde que llegaste has estado muy distraída, y un poco apagada… ¿Qué pasa Oneechan?–

–Cosas sin importancia María chan mmm… que te parece si vemos la película de la cenicienta–

–sí, le diré a Tyler Ojisama que haga palomitas–

–Bien yo iré a bañarme– dijo mientras tomaba su pijama para ir al baño, entro y cerró la puerta y le hecho el seguro, se acercó a la regadera dejo caer el agua, después se miró en el espejo –debo tranquilizarme, todo estará bien, tranquila– se decía mientras comenzaba a auto abrazarse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el recuerdo –nunca imagine que me lo volvería a encontrar y mucho menos que terminaría trabajando en uno de sus videos musicales, aun siento ese espantoso escalofrió– se miró ahí estaba ante ella una vez más una chica con miedo y temor, –pero porque dijo que era un imán de oscuridad… ese maldito perro del infierno ya debe estar loco...– decía en voz baja y con rabia tratando de auto engañarse de que se encontraba bien, recordó las palabras que había dicho _"–veo que aun traes esa estúpida piedra te dije que era peligrosa..._ – –_él no era un hada era tan humano como cualquiera–"_ se enfadó aún más al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas…

#toc #toc #toc # –pequeña todo bien? Llevas más de 30 minutos hay dentro... Hadita estas bien?... Kyoko?... KYOKO!– sonaba cada vez más preocupado Tyler detrás de la puerta

Ante ese último llamado salió de su trance –eh? Si Tío perdón, ya salgo– trato de decir tranquila, después de unos minutos salió bañada y con una pijama puesta

–¿Onee-sama, estas bien?–

–si María chan– dijo con una sonrisa –vamos a ver la película–

–está bien… por cierto Onee-sama acaba de llamar Ren-sama… deberías llamarle–

–Le llamare después de la película que te parece– "_que en estos momento no sé cómo debería hablar con él, porque me oculto lo de la noticia y si baja de popularidad" _tomo en brazos a la niña y la llevo a la sala, donde estaba Byron y Tyler esperándolas, se sentaron en el sillón largo que estaba frente a la televisión_,_ tomo el celular y miro la hora_ "mmm…Ren debe estar trabajando en estos momentos… mmm… ahora me arrepiento de no hablarle antes haaa… que me pasa… uff… pero no tenía humor ese maldito perro del infierno… NO debo dejar que me afecte sus palabras… debo recordar lo que dijo Ren, que corn era una hada después de todo así que está en su mundo además tuve la bendición de Kamisama de volverlo a ver y estaba bien… pero ahora que debo hacer no llame a Ren… ya se un mensaje.."_ Kyoko comenzó a escribir tranquilamente hasta que comenzó la película, durante la película María se fue quedando dormida profundamente, y Kyoko estaba cabeceando… Tyler tomo a María en brazos para llevarla a dormir

–Hadita– dijo suavemente Byron acariciando su mejilla –es hora de irse a dormir–

–hum… estoy despierta–

–jajaja si claro… sobre todo con los ojos cerrados hadita– dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos

– no te vayas… Te extraño mucho– murmuro en sueños, mientras abrazaba con fuerza su camisa –Corn...– fue lo último que escucho cuando la acomodo en la cama

–Corn? – repitió extrañado y con voz baja mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina donde estaba Tyler limpiando todo _"debió estar soñando con alguien pero ¿Corn? que nombre tan curioso je je o abre escuchado mal y habrá dicho Kuon pero ella no lo conoce o ¿sí?"_ –Tyler–

–¿Qué? – contesto volteando hacia el

–la Hadita ¿Qué tanto sabe de Kuon?–

–¿Kuon? ¿Qué quieres decir?... yo que sepa Juliena no le ha contado nada, solo Kuu le dijo que tenían un hijo llamado Kuon y ella lo represento cuando estuvo en Japón…–

–su novio se llama Ren que no?– _"creo que estoy exagerando... además ella dijo Corn…"_

–si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Byron?–

–no por nada–

.

–Reino…– lo llamo Miroku desde el sofá –para que te llamo el Presidente? –

–Solo para molestar–

–no deberías expresarte así de tu padre el Presidente Takumi te quiere mucho–

–mmm–

–UFF bien… bueno y ¿desde cuándo sabias que tu caperucita estaba en New York?–

Su reflejo aparecía ante la ventana que estaba frente a él, que le ofrecía la vista de la ciudad en oscuridad de la lluvia –jeje desde que toco suelo americano–

–o así que has estado al pendiente de ella–

–te lo dije… ella es especial– _"mira que estar relacionada con todas esas personas con tanto rencor y oscuridad…. Y no solo conforme con eso está relacionada con mi familia…Ho Mi linda caperucita sí que eres un imán para las personas con pasados tan maquiavélicos" _sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado ese día

**Flash back**

–Reino, Miroku, por fin llegan– dijo aliviado el director Harrison ya que en la sala ya se encontraban los otros tres integrantes de la banda y su manager, solo faltaba la actriz y su manager y el presidente de la compañía

–perdón por el retraso… pero la lluvia nos atrapo– se disculpó Miroku

–no se preocupe aún falta el presidente y la chica que elegí… no deben tardar– menciono el director un poco emocionado

–al fin conoceremos a la famosa chica– dijo el manager del grupo

–Más vale que sea una belleza, David– bromeo Dasuku (el guitarrista)

–Claro que si, además ella es perfecta para todos los videos ya verán– contesto el Director Harrison

–UFF! Eso espero ya vamos atrasados con los videos ya que ninguna actriz o bailarina da el ancho– expreso shizuru (el bajista)

–pero si no fueran tan exigentes chicos ya hubiéramos elegido a la chica o chicas para todos los videos– comento cansado el Marcos el manager

–no es que seamos exigentes es solo que sabemos lo que queremos en las chicas– agrego Kiyora (el pianista)

–estoy consiente en eso y en sus exigencias ante las chicas por eso ha sido tan difícil encontrar a alguien– hablo un poco afligido el director

–pero David esta vez, mejor persona que ella no podrías encontrar, para el proyecto ella es perfecta, después de todo ella inspiro la mayoría de las canciones– hablo por primera vez Reino que desde que había entrado a la sala de junta solo se había puesto enfrente de los ventanales admirando la lluvia y los hermosos rayos que la acompañaba…

–eh? – soltaron los 5 hombres atónitos ante el comentario, ganándose la mirada de todos ellos, mientras caminaba hacia su asiento

–Reino…– dijo en un suspiro Miroku –no me digas que…– o.O

#toc #toc #

–perdone la tardanza… Director Harrison…– se escuchó una voz dulce y tranquila, entrando por la puerta de la sala de juntas termino diciendo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

–No deberías disculparte… después de todo no has llegado tan tarde… caperucita– dijo Reino con una sonrisa

Kyoko reconoció la voz y se acercó de golpe –BEAGLE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? – expreso alterada

–Así que por eso dijo que la vería hoy– _"nunca dejas de sorprenderme Reino"_ pensaba Miroku

–¿QUE? REINO CONOCES A ESA LINDA CHICA? – grito Shizuru

–espera ella se parece a la amiga de Fuwa… mmm pero ¿Qué haría aquí? – comento sorprendido Dasuku

–perdonen chicos pero ya se conocían? – pregunto Harrison aunque siendo ignorado por ambos

–También me alegro de verte caperucita veo que tu corazón ha aumentado de oscuridad con tanto dolor y tristeza– continuo ignorando los comentarios de los demás y levantándose de su asiento

–NO HAS CONTESTADO MALDITO PERRO DEL INFIERNO ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?– dijo de mala gana

–No crees que la pregunta debería ser al revés yo te avise que vendría a New York–

Kyoko iba hablar cuando –disculpe la tardanza, director Harrison– se disculpó una mujer de unos 29 años con cabello hasta el hombro güero, que vestía de pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa azul pastel con holanes en capa en el cuello y zapatillas a juego que venía entrando a la sala –pero la lluvia… Kyouko?– dijo la mujer preocupada

El ambiente se sentía tenso… se podría decir que se podía cortar la respiración con el filo fino y frio que se sentía el lugar…

–El que yo esté en New York o en Japón no te incumbe maldito perro del infierno–

–ho mi dulce caperucita todo de ti me incumbe– dijo con una sonrisa

–buenas tardes chicos… perdón por el retraso pero me detuve aa…– se escuchó la voz de un carismático hombre vestido de traje que aparentaba unos 30 años, de pelo corto y canoso, con anteojos oscuros –este…– miro a los dos chicos, intercalando la mirada entre cada uno después volteo a ver el ambiente –este… hammm… Chicos… David… Marcos no me presentara a estas lindas damiselas– intento de romper el tenso ambiente, y captar la atención de los chicos

Harrison fue el valiente que se atrevió a hablar –este si… ella- se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la chica de cabellera oscura que estaba largo ese día –ella es Kyouko… es la chica que elegí para los videos de la banda, y ella es Tina es la manager de la señorita-

-asi que Kyoko… hermoso nombre para una hermosura de señorita- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un beso… la miro por un par de segundos _"se parece a… No puede ser no a demás la hija de Misoinoi se la llevo esa maldita mujer ya de eso 17 años y medio"_

-presidente Takumi?- lo llamo Harrison

-se encuentra bien- expreso preocupada Kyoko acercándose a el

-mande… o si no te preocupes- sonrió tiernamente "_pero sus ojos son tan tiernos y cálidos, pero llenos de tristeza y vacío"_ –creo que deberíamos iniciar la reunión- educada mente guió a las dos chicas a dos asientos libres Reino tomo lugar junto a Miroku

-Bueno creo que Reino ya la aprobó– dijo alegre Marco – y ustedes chico? –

–por mi está bien que sea la Caperucita la chica de los videos– hablo tranquilo Miroku

–He? Entonces si es ella– gritaron sorprendidos los otros integrantes de la banda

Kyoko ignoraban a todos los chicos solo miraba fijamente a Reino el cual tenía un sonrisa sínica, la junta continuo tranquilamente, comentaron el proyecto, Tina les dijo que les darían una respuesta lo más pronto posible

Cuando se terminó la junta Tina fue con el director para hablar sobre unos puntos dejando a Kyoko sola en el pasillo, por la ventana se podía ver admirar la tormenta

_"maldición desde pequeña odio los rayos y relámpagos… cierto Corn"_ Kyoko estaba sumida en su búsqueda por la bolsa, que solo se estremeció una vez que sintió la corriente de aire frio recorriéndole la espalda

–Kyaa! Maldito perro del infirno– grito una vez que volteo a verlo

–ho vaya caperucita como siempre tan asustadiza– se burlo

–¿Qué quieres maldito Baegle? –

–contigo todo mi linda caperusita, creo que el destino nos quiere juntos– expreso Reino con una sonrisa

–pues que lastima yo contigo no–

–veo que has cambiado, no solo tu aspecto– comenzo a rodearla –hace un rato lo senti es extraño es como si una profunda tristeza te gobernara–

–de que hablas idiota si soy muy feliz estoy en New York como modelo e iniciando una carrera de actriz aquí ademas que Tsuruga Ren es mi NOVIO–

–ho eso ya lo sabia, seria un ciego si no te reconociera en las fotos de las noticias–

–¿noticias? –

–ho asi que no lo sabias, aunque no se dio tu nombre publicamente y ese tipo no declaro tu nombre solo dijo que tenia un noviazgo, pero en las fotos puedes reconocerte facilmente si te conocen… y si yo te reconocí lo mas seguro que Fuwa también–

–me estas mintiendo– _"nadie me ha dicho nada, y si le cause problemas a Ren y a su carrera"_

–claro que no– saco su celular y puso la noticia y la entrevista y se la mostro, Kyoko tomo el celular, comenzo a leer. –veo que aun traes esa estúpida piedra te dije que era peligrosa...– dijo al ver la piedra que Kyoko sostenía cercas del pecho

–no es una estúpida piedra… ya te dije que es una piedra mágica, además me la dio un hada–

–él no era un hada era tan humano como cualquiera– expreso irritado

–claro que no Corn es un hada, es mas hace poco lo vi y el voló para mí– se aprisiono la piedra entre sus manos con mucha fuerza

–Kyoko eres tan fácil de engañar, cuando abrirás los ojos déjame purificar esa piedra– Reino se había acercado arrinconándola contra la pared mientras le trataba de quitar la piedra

–Reino déjala en paz– llego Miroku tocando el hombro del chico

–pero esa piedra es peligrosa– se excuso

–que no lo es– le contesto Kyoko

–que si lo es, su antiguo dueño HUMANO lo dejo con muchas malas energías Kyoko–

–que no ya te dije que Corn es un hada–

–Uff– suspiro cansado, Miroku mientras estaba en una pelea verbal entre Kyoko y Reino

–Miroku– dijo Harrison acercándose a ellos tres junto con Tina, ambos estaban sorprendidos Kyoko y Reino se peleaban por una piedra mientras hablaban en japonés, –déjame presentarte a Tina ella es la manager de Kyoko, pero por lo que he visto desde la junta ustedes ya se conocen?–

–Mucho gusto soy Miroku, y ese es Reino, perdone todos los problemas–

–lo mismo digo parece como si ellos se llevaran bien– sonrió tiernamente _"ella nunca se había comportado así ni con Ed ni con Leire"_

–siempre pasa cuando se ven–

–¿Qué entonces si se conocen? – pregunto Harrison

–Algo así nos conocimos el año pasado en Japón– contesto Miroku –Reino se educado y saluda– le llamo

Este volteo a verlo –mmm– miro a la mujer parado a su lado –Kyoko ella es tu manager–

–si porque estúpido perro del infierno–

–no importa a donde vayas sigues siendo un imán de oscuridad caperucita…– comenzó a caminar –vámonos Miroku no me siento cansado–

**Fin de Flash back **

–Marcos nos mostró una que otra revista ella ha mejorado mucho si no me hubieras dicho que ella es tu caperucita no la reconocería– dijo Dasuku

–lo se mira que si nos hubieras dicho hubiéramos conseguido boletos para su debut de modas con la gran Hizuri, ahora más que nunca quiero trabajar con ella– comento Shizuru

–bueno ustedes dos ya, ahora solo falta que ella acepte– dijo Miroku

–ella aceptara– dijo sin rodeos Reino

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso Reino? – pregunto Kiyora

–Solo lo sé, me voy a descansar– dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto

.

**Japon Tokio. 6:25 p.m.**

Acababan de llegar al estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista

–Ho Tsuruga-san… Yashiro-san, buenas tardes–

–buenas Tarde, Kotonami-san–

–Kotonami san buenas tardes tiempo sin verla– contesto Yashiro

–lo sé pero Amamiya-san y yo debemos arreglárnoslas con el trabajo Love me ahora que Kyoko no está–

–vaya eso suena a mucho trabajo– contesto Yashiro

–si… por cierto Tsuruga-san… Kyoko no sabe nada de las noticias ¿que pasaron después de que se fue? –

–eh? No. ¿Por qué? –

–mmm... ya veo– _"ahora entiendo porque llamo hace rato y dejo ese mensaje"_

–has hablado con Kyoko?– pregunto ansioso

–no exactamente pero me he comunicado con ella por mensajes ¿y usted ha podido hablar con ella?–

–lamentablemente no–

Yashiro sonrió –que lastima, que ninguno de los dos pueda hablar con ella–

–¿acaso tu si has podido? – lo miro con rencor Ren

–¿Cómo? – pregunto Kanae

–Kyoko siempre marca cuando esta aburrida, y supongo que ustedes están ocupado– sonrió

–me preguntaba porque siempre tienes lo guantes cercas–

–¿y como esta? –

–Lo ultimo, que me dijo, es que comenzaría un proyecto de un Pv musical, supongo que a estas horas ya sabe de qué se trata–

Kanae sonrió dulcemente al escuchar noticias de su amiga ella desde que volvió de New York no había podido hablar con ella más que puros mensajes.

–bueno me puede saludar a Kyouko chan cuando hable con ella–

–claro Kotonami san–

–Bien me voy con permiso–

–Ren deja de mirarme así–

–todas esas llamadas eran para mí–

–y que quieres que haga que no le conteste–

–pues no –

–haaa además ella es mi hermanita menor–

–¡Es mi novia!–

–un hermano mayor, le gana al rango de novio–

–claro que no– dijo abriendo la puerta d

–ha Tsuruga san tan puntual como siempre pueden seguir a yumi, para el maquillaje– dijo karu la encargada del estudio

–Claro que si– sonrió amablemente, el actor y el manager siguieron a la chica que les habían indicado

.

–Shou apresúrate que apenas llagamos para que te maquillen– decía su manager apresurado

–crees que iniciaran sin mi soy la estrella–

–Por favor no seas tan petulante– dijo caminando a su lado

–no lo soy solo estoy consiente quien soy yo–

–te recuerdo que Tsuruga san también sale contigo en la entrevista–

–porque tuvieron que ponerme con el–

–Fuwa san, por fin llega–

–per…– las palabras quedaron al viento

–vamos que no hay tiempo que perder faltan 20 min para las 7– los empujo hasta el cuarto de maquillaje

Ren y Yashiro esperaban tranquilamente en la sala de espera mientras llamaban a Ren para la entrevista.

–buenas tardes Tsuruga san, Yashiro san–

–Buenas tardes– contestaron al par, llamaron a Ren, y este salió por un momento

–luce cansada Shoko san, se ¿encuentra bien? – comento Yashiro

–si no se preocupe Yashiro san solo que, hoy shou ha estado con un humor del mil demonios–

Ring ring

–creo que le llaman– continuo Shoko

–No– contesto los dos voltearon a la mesa donde estaban las cosas de Ren. Yashiro _"después se queja de que no habla con Kyoko"_ –si me disculpa–

–adelante–

Yashiro se acercó al celular se colocó rápidamente el guante, checo la pantalla y sonrió

*–bueno… Yashiro san…–* sé escucho al otro lado

–¿Cómo supiste que era yo?–

*–fácil Ren no deja que timbre la segunda vez–*

–jaja tienes Razón, ¿Cómo has estado?–

*–bien… con mucho trabajo–*

–que bien… y que has sabido del Pv musical? –

*–mmm… sobre eso quería hablar–*

Shou venia entrando a la sala de descanso miro a su manager la que miraba curiosa a Yashiro que llamaba por teléfono el cual le estaba dando la espalda

–¿Qué pasa Kyoko cha…–

–MALDITA MUJER CHUPAS ALMAS… DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? – dijo Shou que le había quitado el celular Yashiro al escuchar Kyoko

*–Shoutaro?–*

–DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? ESTÚPIDA DONDE TE METISTE AHORA –

*–¡eso no es de tu incumbencia Idiota!–*

–ESTÚPIDA MUJER DIME DONDE ESTA AHORA MISMO VOY POR TI–

Ren venia abriendo la puerta cuando escucho gritar a Shou no lo pensó ni dos segundos para entrar rápidamente y quitarle el celular, oprimiendo accidentalmente el alta voz

–Kyoko– la llamo Ren viendo a Sho

*–Ren–* se escucha con alegría la voz de Kyoko

*–caperucita te estamos esperando–* se escucho la voz de Reino

Shou y Ren comenzaron a aventar auras de muerte el Rey delva y Rey demonios juntos en una sala, Yashiro y Shoko tragaron en seco sabían lo que venia

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a ****Luka 952, Kotoko-98, Misaki y mizuki, Ayuzachan, PaulaGato, Guest! por sus Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	33. Trabajos complicados parte II

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

Espero que les guste este capítulo sé que tarde mucho pero es que no llegaba la inspiración tenía muchas ideas a la vez y a la vez ninguna, pero la verdad es que este capítulo se convirtió uno de mis favoritas ya que puse una de mis canciones favoritas, además que **Mutemuia senpai** me inspire mucho cuando escribiste de tina en tus pequeñas historias así que el **extra** salió de ahí… **la canción** se llama **A Demon`s Fate** de **Within Temptation**. Bueno eso es todas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

* * *

_"El ayer está hecho. El mañana nunca llega. El hoy está aquí. Si no sabes qué hacer, quédate quieto y escucha."_

Carl Sandburg _(1878-1967) Poeta, historiador y novelista estadounidense._

* * *

**Trabajos complicados II**

**{**Normal POV**}**

**New York, America 3:00 a.m.**

#Ring#Ring#Ring#Ring#

Saco su mano con cuidado de entre las cobijas y tomo el pequeño aparato que se hacía notar desde temprano –¿bueno?–

–¿Hadita?... ¿Sigues dormida?– se escuchó la voz de Tina al otro lado –sabes ¿qué hora son?–

–Eh? No…– afirmo aun soñolienta.

–Estoy esperándote abajo, en menos de una hora tenemos una junta con el director Harrison–

–¿Qué?... ¡Dios mío me quede dormida!...– colgó la llamada y de un salto se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño de su cuarto, salió vestida con un hermoso vestido de tubo de dos colores negro y blanco haciendo parecer como falda y blusa, junto con unos zapatillas de charol con poco tacón.

Salió del baño después de una ducha rápida, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo solo le faltaba maquillarse y peinarse

–Buenos días hadita!– Grito con su usual animo Byron al entrar al cuarto –vamos mi niña que ya vamos tarde–

–¿Qué? pero tío aun no…– se quedó callada al ver a Tina sentada en la mesa disfrutando una taza de Té junto con Tyler –Tina san! – dijo sorprendida Kyoko era la primera vez que los veía juntos

–por fin sales, bien Byron vayámonos… gracias por el té Tyler–

–De nada Tina, te encargo a mi pequeña Hadita–

–Claro– contesto con una gran sonrisa cálida, mientras tomaba un abrigo del pequeño ropero, que estaba alado de la puerta –Hadita hace un poco de frio… ven– abrió el abrigo con cuidado, Kyoko se acercó y le ayudo a ponerse –Byron muévete– dijo rápidamente.

–¿que? ¡A mí no me ayudaras a ponerme el abrigo!– dijo con un puchero en el rostro.

–Muévete Byron ya eres un adulto– volvió a decir con su frialdad de costumbre, saliendo del departamento junto con Kyoko, los Tres subieron al auto siendo los dos más adultos adelante y Kyoko atrás, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso

–perdón Tina san– dijo kyoko un poco nerviosa después de un rato

–¿Por qué te disculpas hadita?– pregunto Tina mientras manejaba y la miraba rápidamente por el parabrisas.

–Este… yo había olvidado la reunión de hoy, sé que es una irresponsabilidad, ya que por mi descuido vamos tarde a la reunión… kyaaaa! Soy la peor persona estoy dejando que personas tan importantes estén esperando!– expreso un poco triste y volviéndose un tipo de masa extraña _"que idiota soy como pude olvidar este compromiso, y para el colmo me he desvelado viendo una película... si Ren supiera se enojaría diría que aun me falta mucho para ser profesional"_

Tina rió para sí misma, lo que había llegado a conocer de esa chica, le dejado en claro que algo que no era, era una impuntual, _"si dependiera de ti lo más seguro es que moverías tierra, cielo y mar por llegar a tiempo o es más 10 o 15 minutos antes" _rió ante su propia imaginación ya que se la había imaginado haciendo eso. Tuvo que soltar una mano del volante para llevársela a la boca y así poder ahogar la risa que le dio

–Tina?–susurro Byron que venía viendo a la mujer desde que Kyoko había iniciado a hablar

–Haber Hadita– dijo con diversión la mujer –creo que debo recordarte que solo vamos atrasadas por un minuto y ya llegamos– concluyo Tina al apagar el vehículo

–¿Qué en que momento?– preguntaba sorprendida –espera Tina san estas segura que estamos en el lugar adecuado?– pregunto al bajar de auto

–si Tina estas segura que era aquí?– pregunto Byron una vez que estuvo con ellas

–si… ninguno de los dos leyó el mensaje completo verdad?– los miro en forma de reproche

Kyoko y Byron se miraron mutuamente y después voltearon una vez más a ver las rejas gigantes las cuales estaban abiertas

–uhm… Tina san no me diga que aquí será la grabación–

–si… solo les reitero a los dos que yo les había informado en el mensaje– les comunico Tina jugando con el celular

–pero Tina que tal si salen alguno… ¡FANTASMAS!–

–¿Fantasmas?– repitió asustada Kyoko

–si, se dice, que este cementerio tiene un alto grado de fantasmidad– decía Byron tomando sus hombros –Hadita, si no tenemos cuidado, uno de esos fantasmas podría atraparnos y ocupar nuestros cuerpos, después nos seguirán por toda la vida cumpliendo sus cadenas con nosotros…–

–¿de dónde dominios sacaste esa palabras y todas esas estupideces Byron?– pregunto Tina

–no son estupideces y son reales!–

–Byron compórtate eres un adulto… bueno físicamente… de perdido aparenta ser un hombre–

–y cómo demonios quieres que aparente eso?–

–no sé pero deja de asustar a Kyoko– decía abrazando a Kyoko –¡Hadita no le creas a este vejestorio!–

–¿a quién llamas vejestorio?–

–a ti…– le decía a la chica segura –Kyoko los fantasmas no existe, no le hagas caso a Byron– decía acariciando suavemente la parte de la coronilla de la chica

–pero… pero, si ahí fantasmas y se molestan porque los perturbamos en su zona de descanso y nos juegan bromas además a un es de noche– decía llorando una asustada Kyoko

–no te preocupes aquí estamos nosotros y nosotros te cuidaremos– le dijo Byron, Tina le lanzo una mirada de odio _"si ha sido por tu culpa que se ha puesto así"_ pensó Tina.

Comenzaron a introducirse en el panteón siguiendo el camino de faroles extras que había obviamente puestas por los productores de luz que ya habían llegado, a pesar de ser madrugada era notorio las nubes grises y negras que decoraba el cielo junto con una pequeña bruma de la mañana la cual apenas era disipada con las farolas puestas. Kyoko iba tomada del brazo de Byron el cual también la tenía tomada ambos iban con paso lento y tembloroso detrás de Tina la cual entraba como si nada se adelantó dejándolos muy atrás.

Un leve pero cálido airee recorrió el cuello de kyoko. Byron y ella voltearon poco a poco…

–Kyaaaaaaaa!– su grito fue tan fuerte, mientras palidecían y caían hacia atrás ante la sombra negra frente a ellos.

–Buenos días caperucita– dijo con una media sonrisa Reino. Tina junto con unos trabajadores que se encontraban cercas corrían hacia ellos

–¿Kyoko, estas bien?– pregunto Tina mientras se acercaba a ella

–estúpido Beagle– decía en japones, llevándose las manos al corazón –acaso deseas matarme estúpido perro del infierno!– se levantó más que enfadada sus demonios salían al rescate de su ama

–Eso sería genial, podría ver tu alma separarse de tu cuerpo– decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Byron palideció al ver ese rostro y no pudo más y se desmayo

–Maldito Beagle– sus demonios iban en aumento

–he… ya extrañaba a estas pequeñas– dijo tomando uno de sus demonios

–suéltala!– comenzó a tirarle golpes los cuales él esquivaba con facilidad

–No–

–¡devuélvemela!–

–ho vaya veo que no tardó en encontrarla– menciona Miroku el cual también venia llegando con todos los demás

–¡wuau! Reino eres muy bueno en encontrar a caperucita– decía sorprendido Dasuku mientras aplaudía la Azaña de su amigo junto con los otros tres integrantes

–haha no hay que dudar en su palabra cuando dice que caperucita está cerca– complementaba Shizuru

Todos los demás espectadores miraban sorprendidos la escena Kyoko hasta ahora siempre era formal, amable, y alegre, bueno así había sido a su parecer a todos los que habían trabajado en dos comerciales anteriores con ella. Pero esta era completamente diferente…

–Chicos por fin los alcanzo– decía un agitado manager el cual venia corriendo –¿Qué demonios está haciendo Reino?– pregunto una vez que tomo aire y miro lo que pasaba

–ha digamos que está pasando tiempo de diversión con la chica que ama– contesto Miroku tranquilo _"será una lástima si realmente resulta ser prohibida para ti… Reino…"_

–¿QUE? – grito marcos el manager mientras abría sus ojos lo más que podía por la noticia

–ho veo que inician la mañana tan animados me da tanto gusto– venía diciendo el director Harrison que había salido de donde habían venido los ayudantes. –bueno aprovechemos esa energía Reino… Kyoko…– los llamo por sus nombres y estos voltearon hacia él –ya que están tan animados iniciaremos con su escena, así que váyanse a cambiar– dijo con un tono serio lo ultimo

Los dos chicos tragaron saliva esa mirada del director había sido tan fría y filosa al grado de estremecerlos a ambos, dos ayudantes les mostraron el camino hacia sus camerinos, Tina se acercó a Byron y un auxiliar le paso algodón con alcohol para despertarlo, el directo volteo a los demás de la banda

–Espero que no les moleste que inicie el vídeo con la escena de ellos dos–

–ho claro que no, nos molesta–

–Excelente, bien todos a trabajar mientras aun ahí bruma– grito el director feliz

–¿Qué paso Tina?– decía un Byron recién despertado

–vamos muévete Kyoko debe estar lista para la escena– decía ayudándolo a levantarse

.

La ayudante que le había acompañado le mostró los vestuarios que tendría que usar, los ojos de Kyoko brillaron de la emoción al ver el vestido que era de falda de princesa con la blusa, de mangas pomposas y un corsé color azul que marcaba su cuerpo el otro era igual solo con unas pequeñas diferencias, Byron y Tina entraron y quedaron sorprendidos de cómo se veía la chica, Byron se apresuró a ponerle extensión de cabello pero esta vez fueron color negro como la noche, una imagen se había creado en su imaginación y la haría real. Tina salió junto con la ayudante.

–¿hadita? –

–¿Que pasa Tío Byron?–

–Quería preguntarte…– _"será bueno preguntarle?... pero Tyler dijo que ella solo sabe que Juliena y Kuu tienen un hijo y no lo conoce… pero anoche escuche claro que había llamado a Kuon en sueños, y si realmente se conocen digo después de todo ella viene de Japón" _

–Tío Byron ¿pasa algo malo?– pregunto nerviosa

–anoche mientras dormías llamaste a…– se detuvo meditando

–haa?... no me digas que llame a alguien dormida… Kyaaa solo dime que no haya dicho algo vergonzoso sobre Ren–

–¿eh? ¿Ren?–

–no fue a él?– dijo nerviosa, Byron negó con la cabeza –no entonces a quien llame?–

–mmm… Hadita tu que sabes de Kuon?– dijo serio

–Kuon? Ho el hijo de Kuu otou-sama y oka-sama–

–si ¿Qué más sabes de él?–

–Solo eso y que Otou-sama lo quiere mucho y lo extraña–

–nunca has visto una foto de él ¿o sabes más de él?–

–no… ¿Por qué? Tío Byron– Se le quedo viendo por un rato –mmm… el nombre que dije por casualidad fue Corn?– Byron asintió –uff! Corn, no es humano– dijo tranquila

–no es humano?– ella negó con la cabeza, mientras el la miraba extrañado, cuando Kyoko iba a contestar.

#toc#toc# –Kyoko es hora– dijo Tina entrando –vaya Byron, ¡excelente trabajo!– tomo a Kyoko y salieron del camerino

El director junto con Reino venía caminando hacia Tina y Kyoko.

Reino miraba fijamente a Tina _"esta mujer tiene un aura tan triste… que estrés con ella"_

–Kyoko te ves hermosísima a pesar de como debes iniciar el video verdad Reino– decía Harrison tomando la mano de la chica y dándole una vuelta para mirarla

–Claro después de todo ella es la emperatriz de la oscuridad– dijo mirando fijamente a Kyoko

–Espero que no tuvieras problemas con el libreto– cambio el tema el director

–ho no, no tuve ningún problema– contesto con una sonrisa _"gracias a que Tina me ayudo en algunas traducciones"_

–me alegra mucho, pero si no les molesta a ambos me gustaría repasar– los dos asintieron, dio un repaso rápido y comenzó a decir una que otra nota para ellos dos, los dos escucharon tranquilamente

–perfecto, Reino ve a tu lugar, Kyoko tu vendrás corriendo de haya– señalo entre los árboles y las lapidas donde la bruma era más gruesa.

–uhm… está bien– camino nerviosa adentrándose entra la oscuridad _"vamos Kyoko eres una profesional y no puedes demostrar miedo"_

–Listos– miro a todos los del staff estos asintieron –ACCIÓN–

La melodía se dejaba escuchar para todos aquellos que la fría y oscura noche llamaba el sonido del bajo y el teclado sonaba con fuerza, regalándole el toque misterioso a esa hermosa noche, una chica hermosa con cabello oscuro ondulado hasta la espalda, con un elegante vestido, se habría paso por entre las lapidas y los mausoleos, una mirada perdida, en búsqueda de luz, la batería suena junto con la guitarra, la chica sigue corriendo hasta lo que parece una sombra frente a ella extiende la mano en búsqueda de ayuda antes de caer desmayada.

You'll burn this time  
Seeing the violence

Va cayendo la sombra toma la mano de la chica y la jala hacia él, cayendo sobre él, su vestido elegante y hermoso en tonalidades de azul con blanco se vuelve sucio, quemado, cortado y arrugado, él la mira su rostro lleno de heridas

It's speeding my mind  
No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?

La sombra va desapareciendo dejando a su paso un chico con cabello plateado y ojos lilas, mirando a la chica fijamente sin reflejo alguno de emoción, ella abre poco a poco los ojos lo mira lleva su mano a la mejilla del chico y le regala una de las más dulces e inocentes sonrisa digna de un Ángel, dejando escapar su último aliento de vida su mano cae de golpe, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse por ultima vez.

Leave it behind  
Hearing your silence  
It screams our goodbye

Dejándolo a él con la mirada sorprendido y con un notorio sentimiento de dolor en los ojos, él pasa sus manos por su espalda abrazándola con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye  
Let us go to waste

–CO…CORTE!– grito desconcertado el director Harrison

–¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?– pregunta Kiyora sorprendido

–Hasta yo, sentí tristeza– decía llorando Dasuku

–esa escena fue tan…– apenas decía Shizuru tratando de buscar las palabras

–¡Hermosa!– complemento Byron mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que también estaba viendo la escena

–lo sé, la escena quedo tan perfecta– decía en lágrimas Harrison y Marcos el manager que estaban viendo la repetición con el director

Kyoko y Reino se levantan rápido, Kyoko comienza hacer el ademan de querer quitarle algo –Maldito perro del infierno devuélvemela sé que la tomaste cuando me caí–

–Tienes demasiadas, además la cuidare bien– decía abrazando algo en sus manos.

–¡Uff! volvimos a lo de siempre– dijo en un suspiro Miroku y los demás asintieron en acuerdo con él

–Gracias a Kyoko y Reino por iniciar, tan bien las grabaciones– dijo el director más que feliz se acercó a Kyoko –ve a cambiarte Kyoko–

–Si– golpeo a Reino por última vez y le quito algo de las manos y corrió a su camerino –bien creo que lo hice bien– susurro para si ya adentro de su camerino mientras se despintaba, y tomaba el vestido parecido pero limpio

–hadita, me dejaste anonadado– expreso Byron entrando al camerino, mientras comenzaba a peinarla

–Gracias–

–enserio fue tan hermoso, realmente parecían como si el demonio despertara del hechizo que lo tenía atrapado en la oscuridad y por fin viese su destino más claro–

–Destino?– susurro para sí _"cierto la canción se llama el destino de un demonio… la oscuridad lo gobierna, pero conoce a una humana la cual lo trae poco a poco a la luz sin embargo mientras ella más lo quiere ayudar y pasa tiempo con él, ella se enamora de él pero él de ella no pero los demás demonios no conociendo esos sentimiento deciden que no lo dejaran ir tan fácil y matan a la chica y es así como comienza el vídeo abriéndole los ojos al demonio, quitándole algo que él no sabía que le era importante, la canción es buena muy de su estilo… aun me sorprende que sea realmente de él, puede que hasta le gane el lugar a ese bastardo de Shou si la lleva a Japón… espera no solo este si salen haya todos los vídeos… Kyaaaa! Aun no le he dicho"_

–Listo hadita– dijo Byron bajando la brocha de sombras

–gracias tío Byron, sabes si ya van a comenzar a grabar?– pregunto buscando algo en su bolsa

–no… pero lo más seguro es que te llamen ¿Por qué? –

–hare una llamada… estaré afuera– salió del camerino, camino por el camino de farolas hasta un gran árbol arriba de una pequeña colina no muy grande pero si bien escondida por la bruma que aún era un poco densa, mas no estaba más que a unos pasos de donde estaban todos, comenzó a marcar el número _"vamos contesta… por favor… primer tono… segundo… uff… bueno a Yashiro también le había platicado…" _–bueno Yashiro-san…– dijo dulcemente

*–¿Cómo supiste que era yo?–*

–Fácil, Ren no deja que timbre la segunda vez– sonrió al recordar que Ren siempre trataba de contestar rápido.

*–jaja tienes Razón, ¿Cómo has estado?–*

–Bien… con mucho trabajo–

*–que bien… y ¿que has sabido del Pv musical?–*

–mmm… sobre eso quería hablar–

*–¿Qué pasa Kyouko-cha…–*

*–MALDITA MUJER CHUPAS ALMAS… DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?–* se escuchó la voz de Shou

–¿shoutaro?– pregunto sorprendida

*–¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? ESTÚPIDA DONDE TE METISTE AHORA–*

–¡eso no es de tu incumbencia Idiota!– dijo tratando de escucharse tranquila, porque en realidad sus demonios estaban fuera de ella

*–ESTÚPIDA MUJER DIME DONDE ESTA AHORA MISMO VOY POR TI–*

*–Kyoko–* la llamo Ren

–Ren– dijo emocionada al escuchar la voz de Ren, al grado que no se percató que Reino se había acercado por detrás quitándole el móvil.

–Caperucita, te estamos esperando_– _dijo en japonés con voz alta y clara

–Kyaaa! Maldito Beagle– decía con ira mientras sus demonios salían –devuélvemelo ahora–

Reino aprovecho eso y se acercó a ella –te lo devolveré, si me lo das– dijo mostrando un demonio

–¡NUNCA! POR MI QUÉDATE CON EL CELULAR ¡BAKA!– grito Kyoko enojada

–KYOKO, REINO YA ES HORA VENGAN– grito el director para que los chicos se acercaran

El sol estaba por salir más la bruma seguía siendo intensa, mas había suficiente luz para dejar ver un hermosa fuente de piedras calizas dando la forma de una preciosa cascada, la chica de hermoso vestido esta arrodillada, unas grandes y hermosas Rosas rojas descansa entre sus manos y regazo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no desean salir, frente a ella alguna lapida, desde lo oscuridad arriba de un árbol bien sentado la observa una sombra de cabello plateado, un golpe a puño limpio contra el árbol y un gran salto fue lo que basto para desaparecer entre la oscuridad

Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world  
And this playing this game

La chica comienza a ser rodeada por cuatro grandes sombras, se levantó rápidamente dejando caer las flores, el miedo, el terror y el horror se hicieron presente, era rodeada por esos chicos, comenzaron acercarse sigilosamente, atrapándola entre los cuatro, el peli plateado corría lejos intentando no mirar atrás, un grito lo alarmo, aun contra todo su ser se obligó volver, para solo presenciar como la chica era arrastrada al mundo de tinieblas, sus pies comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, mas ellos fueron más rápidos desapareciendo con ella, dejándolo ahí solo con su dolor que era más grande cada vez, golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado una y otra vez.

When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days

–Corte! Chicos enserio aman emocionarme– los alababa Harrison mientras se acercaba a todos –nos veremos en el estudio más o menos en dos hora para seguir grabando– les decía el Director mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas

Al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los penthouse más lujosos de New York

#Nikk#Nikk#

–Presidente, le traigo la información que solicito de Mogami Kyoko– dijo una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego

–Bien– presiono un botón para que las grandes puertas se abrieran –me sorprende la rapidez– dijo tomando las carpetas y sobres amarillos de la chica

–Bueno, al parecer no ha sido el único que la a investigado–

–a no?– dijo sorprendido mientras comenzaba a sacar los papeles

–según entiendo hubo alguien más que la investigo y por cosas del destino contrato el mismo detective que usted, esa persona fue–

–Déjame adivinar– aventó una de las carpetas que tenía fotos de Kyoko, en varios trabajos y lugares –Takarada Lory–

**Japón 6:50 p.m.**

*–Caperucita te estamos esperando_–* _era la voz de Reino y los dos lo habían reconocido

*–Kyaaa! Maldito Beagle... Give it back now!_–_*

*–I will bring him back, if you give me– se escuchó coquetamente

_"__¿dar? qué demonios quiere de Kyouko-chan"_ pensaba Yashiro

*–NEVER! BY MY STAY WITH CEL ¡BAKA!… bib bib bib–

Shou y Ren ya no estaban en la sala los únicos que se encontraban eran. El Rey delva y el Rey demonio, con una aura de toxicidad más grande que nunca. La habitación a pesar de tener el clima apagado estaba más fría que nunca.

–¿Dónde está?– pregunto enojado

–Eso no te incumbe– expreso entre dientes Ren

–claro que me incumbe, TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON KYOKO ME INCUMBE– gritaba más que enojado –entiéndelo ella está en peligro con ese maldito del Beagle, tengo que ir la a salvar, si no la salvo yo quien la protegerá de ese maldito acosador– continuaba diciendo retadoramente frente a él.

**_Toc toc _**

–Tsuruga sama… Fuwa sama los necesitan en la… plataforma el programa está por…– decía nervioso y tembloriento el chico que acababa de entrar a avisar a la estrellas

Shoko y Yashiro tragaban saliva y rogaban a los dioses porque sus representados no hicieran alguna estupidez

Ren puso su sonrisa brillante apago el celular y lo alzo en su bolcillo saliendo del cuarto, ignorando a Shou

–adonde demonios vas ¿dime donde esta?– _"maldito actorucho de cuarta ni para proteger a Kyoko sirve"_

–Shou– se aventuró a hablar Shoko al ver que el chico no se movía –sé que no estas de humor pero debes ser profesional– trato de aparentar seriedad en su timbre de voz

Yashiro había salido detrás de su representado

–Ren?–

–Solo quiero terminar la entrevista e irme, así que cancela los demás compromisos– dijo sin esconder su tono de voz

–es… está bien– contesto nervioso

Ren _"que demonios hace él con Kyoko… espero que estés bien"_ se adelantó hasta la plataforma

–buenas noches Tsuruga sama– dijo una chica detrás de ella

–buenas noches a…–

–Ariwa Nana es un gusto Tsuruga sama, yo seré la que lleve la entrevista el día de hoy– dijo con una sonrisa

–Ariwa Nana?– repitió Ren como intentando recordar de donde lo había escuchado

–BIEN TODOS A SUS POSICIONES SALIMOS EN 5…– gritaron

Nana y otra chica fueron ala sillas de las presentadoras, el programa había comenzado, el público reía, tras bambalinas Ren miraba como el programa avanzaba, volteo a los lados _"¿Dónde demonios esta Fuwa?"_

–Shou el programa va a comenzar así que debes quitar esa cara–

–No sé de qué hablas–

–Uff! Sé que estas molesto pero no puedes hacer nada, así que compórtate a la altura de un profesional– dijo jalándolo fuera de la sala de espera –así que haz tu trabajo–

Shou a regaña dientes fue y se colocó a lado de Ren mientras esperaban que las presentadoras las llamaran

–¿Cómo permitiste que él este cercas? Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es– expreso con gran enfado Shou

Ren solo lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada, cosa que shou le enfadaba aún más.

–maldita sea dime ¿dónde está ky…–

–en este hermoso inicio de especial de la lista de los 10 más guapos, tenemos el día de hoy a dos de ellos ¿quieren saber quién son?– El público gritaba afónico de la emoción –y aquí está Fuwa Shou– se escuchó la voz de la presentadora

–creo que te llaman– dijo entre dientes fingiendo su sonrisa, Shou trago saliva cerro los ojos y dio media vuelta para entrar al escenario

Los aplausos se escuchaban, los gritos aclamando al cantante no dejaban espacio para otro ruido, shou caminaba con una sonrisa saludando y aparentando ser cool mientras entraba galante mente a su lugar

–¡Bienvenido Fuwa-san!– dijo nana con una sonrisa

–ho no Gracias a… ustedes por invitarme– sonrió fuwa _"como se llaman debí poner más atención"_

Nana vio el rostro de shou y soltó una pequeña risita –Suri san creo que debemos llamar a nuestra segundo invitado–

–Tienes razón que te parece presentarlo Nana san–

–bien chicas les debo advertir que preparen sus corazones y su vista, y démosle la bienvenida al actor número uno de todo Japón y el numero uno de la lista de los más guapos, Tsuruga Ren– la audiencia gritaba de la emoción y entre aplausos y gritos de declaraciones de amor y apoyo para el actor

Ren venía entrando con su caminar elegante y sonrisa brillante –buenas tardes es un gusto estar aquí Gracias Suri san y Nana san por invitarme–

–no gracias a ti por aceptar venir– complemento Suri

–bueno chicos como es el inicio de este especial que les parece iniciar con una entrevista al azar de nuestro público aquí presente– expreso Nana

–lo haría con mucho gusto– contesto educadamente Ren

–me parece bien– respondió Shou _"concéntrate shou"_

El público gritaba que ellas deseaban hacerles preguntas a los dos chicos, que estaban en el programa, se hizo una que otra pregunta sobre sus trabajos, los que les gustaba y que sueños tenían, los primeros 30 minutos del programa iba bien sin problema alguno, hasta que las preguntas comenzaron a ser más personales

–esta será la última ronda preguntas que se hará– comunico Suri –durante el comercial se obtuvieron más preguntas que hasta ahora ninguna de ellas se ha atrevido hacer en persona, se les pidió que las escribieran…– miro a los dos chicos –listos– sonrió los dos asintieron –Nana que te parece sacar una pregunta–mostró un bote donde había puesto todas las preguntas

– Bien– Nana saco un papel los miro decisivamente –sabemos muy bien que Tsuruga sama tiene Novia aunque no nos quiera revelar quién es la afortunada– menciono ganado algunos suspiros de tristeza y resignación de la mayoría del público –pero que ahí de ti Fuwa san ¿hay alguien especial?–

–a decir verdad, si– voltio a ver a Ren con aires de grandeza _"no me quieres decir donde esta te sacare la información a fuerzas"_

–eh? enserio– decía emociona Suri, Nana abrió los ojos sorprendida igual que la audiencia, Ren lo miraba fijamente esperando que dijese algo más, pero no quitaba su sonrisa de caballero –y nos dirías ¿quién es o como la conociste?– continuaba la conductora emocionada

–No puede ser Shou no hagas alguna estupidez– susurro Shoko llevándose la mano a la boca

_"no me digas que hablara de Kyoko chan"_ pensaba asustado Yashiro

Shou sonrió victoriosamente –digamos que la conozco desde siempre, después de todo nos criamos juntos, de hecho ustedes también la han conocido ya que ella trabajo en un Pv conmigo ya hace un tiempo– volteo a ver a Ren –Tsuruga sama la conoce también después de todo actualmente ella es su Kohai– el público estaba asombrado ante la declaración, los gritos aclamaban a Mio y a Natsu haciendo referencia que sabían quién era la Kohai de Ren

–Espera, entonces se trata de Kyouko chan… kyaaaa– decía emocionada suri –no puede ser… para los que no se acuerden ella es la modelo de la colección Black &amp; White del gran diseñador Yuuta san, creo que tenemos fotos de esa colección– mostro el monitor

Nana miraba la pantalla al igual que todo el público –bueno parece que esta chica a robado el corazón a todos los hombres de Japón incluyéndolo Fuwa sama– expreso con una sonrisa

Lory miraba la gran pantalla, pasmado no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos y lo que escuchaban sus oídos, se levantó de su lugar yendo a hacia la pantalla

–noooo porque sasuki él te ama! Date cuenta no lo dejes–

#Riing#Riing#Riing# sonaba la video llamada

–mi señor es de estados unidos– dijo el mayordomo

–uff! Ahora que quiere Kuu–

–mi señor no es Hizuri sama– contesto serio

–¿Quién podría ser?– Lory hizo una seña y este paso a la pantalla la video llamada

*–Hola Lory ¿tiempo sin saber de ti?–* decía un hombre con una sonrisa encantadora al otro lado

–veo que sigues tan madrugador como cuando éramos jóvenes… Takumi– se sentó en su gran sofá

*–veo que no te sorprende mi llamada–*

–Digamos que ya me la esperaba… desde que supe que mi pequeño Ángel rosa trabajaría para uno de los videos musicales que producirías–

*–ho eso me ahorra tiempo, entonces–*

–Ella no va a querer hablar por teléfono contigo– decía cortando la punta de un puro

*–veo que supones demasiado rápido–*

–bueno cuando supe quién era su padre y que ella estaba en New York y que trabajaría para ti supuse que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que llamaras–

*–entonces tendré que ir a Japón en estos días–*

–Takumi–

*–¿Qué pasa?–*

–antes que hagas algo imprudente, primero tráta la–

*–pero, ella es…–*

–Nada tuyo aun, aunque la sangre los una, para ella eres un desconocido– decía serio Lory

**New York 7:30 a.m.**

–Hadita donde deseas desayunar?– pregunto Tina

–la verdad, no se–

–o pequeña hadita eres maravillosa actuando– decía emocionado Byron –Tina nuestra pequeña hadita es tan buena en la actuación–

–lo se Byron no por nada la he visto actuar en estas casi dos semanas que he sido su manager– decía Tina caminando por la acera –Kyoko-chan espera aquí voy por el auto– Tina y Byron caminaron un poco más haya aun discutiendo

–Kyoko– la llamo Marcos ganando la atención de la chica –vaya que eres buena, ahora tengo la certeza que Reino sabía lo que quería–

–caperucita vas a desayunar?– pregunto animado Dasuku que venía con los otros dos integrantes de la banda

–¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar con nosotros caperucita?– continuo Shizuku

–no gracias– decía pasando rápidamente entre ellos

–vamos, caperucita, o acaso como no viene Reino con nosotros no quieres venir– comento Kiyora

–espera, el maldito perro del infierno no ira?– pregunto dudosa mientras los miraba desconfiada

–no, Reino fue a ver a su padre, el cual se reunirá con nosotros más tarde, para ver las grabaciones– expreso Miroku que venía hacia ellos

–¡Padre! Woag hasta ese maldito Beagle tiene un padre– parloteaba imaginándoselo, como seria se lo imagino todo vestido de negro todo un líder de Yakuzas con espadas y pistolas un montón de guarda espaldas con una mirada cruel y fría un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo –Kyaaaa! No puede ser un demonio– decía llorando –va a quererme matar– dijo cayendo en el suelo

Dejando a todos asustados por el comportamiento de la menor

–Haditaaaa ¿estas bien? – Grito Byron bajando del auto rápidamente –¿Dónde estas herida?– decía abrazándola y checando sus manos y brazos, la chica solo seguía llorando y asustada

–Sabes Kyoko-chan, el padre de Reino no es lo que piensa– dijo Miroku bajando hasta el nivel de la chica

–enserio… entonces, no es un Yakuza con fría mirada que desea matar a todos, rodeado de grandes matones que son asesinos de sangre fria– decía aun con los ojos lloroso

Los integrantes de la banda y el manager se les vino la imagen de lo que decía la chica, y no pudieron aguantar soltar una carcajada por la imagen, Byron estaba con la ceja levantada con una cara ¿de que esta pasando?

–de ¿Qué demonios hablas hadita?– pregunto Tina bajando del vehículo

–Tina-san bwa!– se abrazó a la chica

–¿que pasa Kyoko?– pregunto sorprendida Tina, por cómo se aferraba la chica a ella

–uff!– Miroku le acaricio suavemente la coronilla, jugueteando con su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña –caperucita no sé, qué este pasando por tu mente, pero te aseguro que el presidente Takumi no es un Yakuza–

–el… presidente Takumi?... no me digas que el Presidente es el padre de ese maldito perro del inframundo…–

.

–Perdón por hacer que vinieras tan temprano– dijo Takumi desde su asiento detrás del escritorio

–da igual ¿Qué necesitas?– dijo sin rodeos Reino mientras se sentaba

–Llego la información– le informo mostrándole los sobres, Reino lo tomo y comenzó a mirar

–esto es solo información y especulaciones– dijo mostrándole unas hojas –no hay nada que sea certero–

–cómo qué? –

–no se… pruebas de ADN o la firma del tío Misoinoi o algo que ella diga que es su hija–

–lo se pero algo de lo que estoy seguro es que es la misma Saena Mogami por la que se fugó Misoinoi, por lo mismo iré a Japón en unos días– expreso viendo una foto donde estaba Saena

–¿Qué harás si resulta no ser ella?–

–y si, si lo es Reino, ella seria tu prima y una heredera directa de la familia–

–y si ella no desea ser parte de la familia– escupió las palabras con odio

–eso será la decisión de ella no nuestra– con esa oración dio por terminado el tema.

Ya había acabado el tiempo de almuerzo y los integrantes de la banda venían platicando con Kyoko. Tina y Marcos venían platicando, Byron esta vez no los acompaño ya que les había salido una emergencia y mandaría a una de sus ayudantes.

–jajaja enserio, no puedo creer… yo también quiero ver ese lugar– decía emocionada Kyoko

–Vale te llevaremos la próxima vez Caperucita– expresaba divertido Dasuku

–bien! Por fin veré hadas en un bosque encantado– decía emocionada con brillos en los ojos

–Dasuku deberías decirle que es un bosque encantado de terror– susurraba Kiyora

–na será más divertido así jajaja–

–Pequeña Caperucita, también hay un restaurante de ramen cercas de ese parque– contribuyo Shizuru

–enserio… Kyaaa–

–Bienvenidos chicos… ho veo que ya se están llevando bien– decía con una sonrisa Harrison

–Buenos días– saludo Takumi

–Presidente buenos días– saludaron todos. Reino camino sin decir nada hacia los camerinos

–uff! Yo iré–

–Gracias Miroku– dijo con una sonrisa Takumi –espero que no les moleste mi presencia chicos– todos negaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa, Harrison se acerco una vez mas a ellos y los mando a cambiarse para poder continuar grabando.

–Presidente vio las grabaciones que le mande–

–si de hecho me han fascinado… y más las partes de Reino y Kyoko– le comentaba mientras caminaban hacia donde grabarían –¿por cierto David como se llevan Reino y Kyoko? Es decir ya no han discutido ¿cómo ayer que se vieron?–

–no, de hecho han trabajado muy bien bueno una que otra discusión pero solo eso–

.

–Reino?–

–Estoy bien–

–entonces si es tu–

–solo se comprobara con una muestra de ADN–

–Reino– dijo advirtiéndole

–claro que no la conseguiré yo, pero sabes supongo que una parte de mi ser ya lo sabía o lo sospechaba–

–Porque lo dices?– dijo levantando una ceja sorprendido

–no lo sé, algo en mi pide que la cuide, pensaba que era porque amaba esa aura oscura y sus alte egos llenos de odio, pero cuando vi su pasado…– se acomodó la camisa

–¿Qué pasa con su pasado?–

–la dañara– susurro mientras se acomodó lo que le faltaba de traje, al salir se topó con los demás, solo faltaba Kyoko la cual llego un poco después con un vestido color dorado con blanco marfil, el corse con pequeñas rosas color dorado haciendo resaltar sus ojos miel, la falda estilo princesa con un pequeño encaje sobre la falda larga, la última capa dejaba un corte de ver dejando ver la capa baja que era dorado brillante, unas zapatillas de piso blanco marfil –un alma pura e inocente–musito Reino para sí, _"que se puede dañar con solo palabras y verdades que lastiman" pensó _con tristeza mientras la miraba, vagamente su vista se desvía a ver a Tina la cual sonríe y platica con Kyoko

El escenario estaba hecho como el recibidor de una grande y vieja casa estilo barroco. Con grandes, arcos y pilares de la época, atrás unas grandes escaleras de ambos lados y al final unas estatuas adornando elegantemente el final de las escaleras, había una estatua la cual resaltaba más que las demás era un ángel hermoso, que parecía que volaba hacia abajo tratando de tomar la mano de una chica que se podía visualizar un largo vestido, con una espada atravesándole

**Tokio. 9:15 p.m.**

–PRESIDENTE!– grito con una tonalidad de enfado en su voz

–Buenas noches para ti también Ren–

–Qué tipo de trabajos está haciendo Kyoko en estados unidos, para estar cercas de ese sujeto Reino–

–mmm… pensé que vendrías más enojado por lo que paso con Fuwa san acaba de declarar a medio Japón que ama a Kyoko chan–

–eso después lo arreglare–

–hooo ¿así que te importa más lo que ella esta haciendo ahora?, ¿que la relacionen que declaro Fuwa san?–

–Presidente– lo miro amenazadoramente

Lory soltó un gran suspiro –bien, bien… haber– busco entre sus papeles –bueno al parecer ella está haciendo algunos trabajos de comerciales, pasarela y secciones de fotos, además que están los trabajos como modelo oficial de TÚ madre, y también los vídeos musicales de la banda de los Vie Ghoul, este último es un contrato es para 9 vídeos, como protagonista femenina–

–…–

–es una gran oportunidad para ella… Kuon–

–PRESIDENTE EL CANTANTE REINO ACOSO A KYOKO CUANDO ESTABAMOS…– decía desesperado

–Eso no importa, ella acepto el trabajo y ahora debe terminarlo– interrumpió Lory

–…– no dijo nada, solo camino hacia la salida

–Kuon tu sabes mejor que nadie el valor, que te da como actor, el aceptar ese tipo de papeles– termino de decir Lory, viendo como el chico salía, en la esquina Yashiro no cabía su sorpresa, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y cuando lo alcanzo escuchaba como gritaba, –Yukihito dime ¿cuándo Reino acoso a Kyoko chan? Y ¿Qué paso?– volteo a ver al manager el cual trataba fallidamente de escabullirse. Yashiro trago saliva y bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a uno de los sillones frente al presidente

.

–Shou a ¿adónde crees que vas?–

–ha caminar– _"maldición ese actorucho no me dijo lo que quería y ahora todo Japón piensa que amo a esa chupa alma cambia formas y para rematar ella esta con ese maldito acosador"_

–No puedes salir, gracias a tu confesión las fan están hechas un lio– decía seria señalándole con el dedo su habitación

El cantante estaba golpeando todo en su habitación –maldición, maldición, maldición, Kyokooo! ¿Dónde está?... – dio una patada más a la base de su cama –maldito Tsuruga ni para protegerte sirve–

.

Necesitaba aire y mucho, era necesario que aclarara su mente pero más necesitaba hablar con ella, subió a su auto, y comenzó a manejar hasta su departamento, subió rápidamente hasta su departamento necesitaba un vaso de wiski, tomo una botella y un vaso, se fue a la sala y comenzó a marcar, no contestaba, pero claro haya el día comenzaba mientras que con él, el inicio de la noche caía, una, dos, tres, cuatro… veces marco y ella no contestaba, la botella poco a poco comenzaba a vaciarse, los minutos se convertían en horas y ya más de treinta intentos de comunicarse, iba por la segunda botella y de ella no sabía nada…

**New York. 2:30 p.m.**

–¿cómo está el beag… Reino?– dijo un poco preocupada

–el estará bien… gracias por donar sangre… Segura que no quieres que te revisen a ti completamente– pregunto Takumi mientras estaba sentado en el escalón de las escaleras de emergencia junto a Kyoko.

–no se preocupe, estoy bien solo fue la muñeca…– dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero sus lágrimas la traicionaba _"él me protegió, la que debería estar ahí dentro soy yo", _el presidente era muy amable y lleno de alegría todo lo contrario a Reino, se sentía cómoda cercas de él, sorprendente que en menos de media hora, que había pasado con él por culpa de un accidente, en el que Reino la había salvado de la estatua gigante del ángel y la chica la aplastara, y donde la estatua se destruyó completamente, ella solo se había lastimado la muñeca ya que esta se aferró a la mano de Reino, durante el accidente, Reino la había salvado de ser aplastada por la estatua, pero cuando la empujo para quitarla, él fue el que resulto herido, había perdido mucha sangre, y ahora estaba en cirugía.

–él estará bien… no es por presumir pero es mi hijo y se necesita más para que los dioses de la muerte decidan venir por él– bromeo para que la chica sonriera, pero su voz sonaba igual de preocupado que ella, pero ella no dejaba de ver su mano la cual estaba finamente envuelta en una venda, su rostro no dejaba que mintiera estaba preocupada –Eres muy buena actriz, me sorprendiste mucho, también tu forma de modelar me dejo atónito– dijo para distraerla y distraerse el mismo

–Gracias, Presidente, pero yo aún soy una novata en este mundo– con una sonrisa triste y un poco de rubor

–no seas tan modesta eres muy buena… además se nota que disfrutas actuar y modelar, dime ¿quién te enseño?–

–Tsuruga-senpai me enseño a modelar y a disfrutar el actuar–

–Bueno es un grandioso senpai, si te enseño a disfrutar lo que haces– dijo acariciando la coronilla de su cabeza tiernamente

–de hecho…– susurro

–¡¿Ahí estabas Hadita?!– dijo Tina subiendo las escaleras –tu celular no deja de vibrar– menciono mostrándole el celular

–ho gracias– tomo el celular entre sus manos, este comenzó a sonar, miro preocupada el celular

–No te preocupes Kyoko contesta– dijo levantándose Takumi para ir adentro –yo iré a ver, si me dan razón de Reino– miro a Tina la cual miraba a la chica –Tina que te parece acompañarme por unos analgésicos que pidió el doctor para Kyoko–

–Si– se retiraron dejando a Kyoko sola

Una vez más el celular comenzó a vibrar

–R….REN… REN…– lo llamo con un hilo de voz, comenzando a quebrarse

*–Kyoko?–* se escuchó extrañado por cómo se escuchaba la voz de la joven *–¿estás bien?–*

–yo… yo si– un supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar.

*–¿Quién no? ¿Dónde estás?–* pregunto rápidamente asustado.

–en el hospital, Re… Reino– apenas pudo contestar mientras lloraba.

*–¿Qué te hizo Reino?–* dijo con un notoria tono de voz de enfado, por unos segundos solo los sollozos de Kyoko gobernaba la línea.

–él… él me salvo– comenzó a decir entre llanto –¡pero ahora él está en cirugía!–

*–te salvo…–* repitió incrédulo.

**Japón. Tokio. 5:05 a.m.**

–te salvo– dijo bajando la botella de wiski –¿pero cómo? kyoko ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?– dijo asustado

*–cuando estábamos grabando… el Ángel cayo… pero él me aventó y el Ángel termino cayendo sobre él–* decía entrecortada y entre sollozos.

–pero tú?... ¿tu como estas?– decía nervioso

*–solo me lastime mi muñeca–* dijo más tranquila

Soltó un gran suspiro al saber que ella estaba bien _"¿ese tipo la salvo?"_

–Eso es bueno– dijo más aliviado –no sabría qué haría si te pasa algo–

*–Caperucita estas bien? ¿Acaso te duele algo? No me digas que te lastimaste en otra parte–* se escuchaba preocupado (Dasuku)

*–vamos hay que llevarte a dentro a que te revisen–* decía el otro igual de preocupado (Kiyora)

*–estoy bien–* dijo ahogadamente

*–Caperucita no has comido y debes comer, donar sangre no es un juego, deberías estar adentro y no aquí–* decía otra voz de regaño (Shizuru)

*–pero…–*

*–pero nada, debes comer y descansar, además de cambiarte acaso no te ahogas de calor por ese vestido, el director Harrison te trajo tu ropa del estudio–* continuo la misma voz (Shizuru)

*–está bien–* contesto bajito

Ren solo apretaba fuertemente el vaso que hace unos minutos había bajado _"¡¿quien son todos ellos?!, por lo que veo hablan japonés pero ¿Quién son? Y ¡¿porque la llaman caperucita?! Además como esta eso de que dono sangre"_

–Kyoko– dijo con un tono serio

*–Ren?–*

#Ding dong#ding dong#–Ren!– se escuchó el grito de Yashiro, se acercó a la puerta y abrió

–¿Donaste sangre?–_ "uff supongo que se siente responsable… maldita sea yo debería estar con ella en estos momento… porque tuvo que donarle sangre a ese tipo! Aunque le agradezco que la salvara"_

*–Reino tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que yo, aparte de mí, también el presidente Takumi dono–*

*–chicos el Doctor ya salió y pasaron a Reino a recuperación lo podremos ver en un rato más–* se escuchó al otro lado (Miroku), escucho un leve suspiro que debía provenir de Kyoko *–¡Caperucita no has comido nada!, donaste sangre deberías comer de perdido la galleta y el jugo–* la regaño (Miroku)

–Kyoko no sé qué está pasando pero lo único que entiendo es que no has comido, a pesar de que donaste sangre– dijo más tranquilo y aliviado

*–pero, Ren–*

–kyoko–

*–uff está bien… me tengo que ir a cambiar–*

–Está bien, cualquier cosa no importa que ¡llámame!–

*–bien, te… amo–*

–Yo igual– dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Yashiro, soltó un gran suspiro así ganando la atención del actor –sé que amas hablar con ella, pero aun no estas arreglado y tienes que grabar en un rato más y por lo que veo no descansaste mucho–

Este asintió y fue arreglarse, después de un rato salió de su habitación, recién bañado y con sus cosas.

.

–¿Cómo esta Reino?– pregunto Lory

*–Estable… pero no es por lo que te llamaba, es sobre Kyoko–*

–¡¿qué pasa con ella?! ¡Esta bien!–

*–si solo se lastimo la muñeca dijo el doctor que debería estar bien en uno o dos días–*

–Está bien…– soltó un gran suspiro

*–Lory… debo avisarte que las grabaciones se atrasaran–*

–me imagino ¿Qué dijo la manager de Kyoko? –

*–ya ha acomodado el horario de Kyoko–*

–Supongo que también aplazaras tu viaje a Japón–

**New York 3:25 p.m.**

–Lory sobre eso… Kyoko dono sangre para Reino, y el doctor…–

*–que quieres decir–*

–uff! Al parecer Kyoko…–

*–no me digas que le hicieron la prueba de ADN–*

–Por fin la encontré– dijo aliviado recargándose en la pared

Kyoko y los integrantes de la banda venían entrando cuando escucharon la voz del Takumi

–Por fin encontré a mi sobrina– decía como si no se lo creyera –Misoinoi estaría feliz–

_"Misoinoi… se parece el nombre de mi padre"_ pensó Kyoko sorprendida

–si, ahora que estoy seguro que Kyoko es mi sobrina, tengo que buscar a Saena Mogami– seguía diciendo –no… ella merece ocupar su lugar… pero Lory…– abrió los ojos de golpe

–su sobrina?... que quiere decir– dijo asustada –como conoce el nombre de mi padre y mi madre–

–Kyoko– dijo Takumi

.

.

.

**EXTRA I**

**La carta que nunca será leída**

Mi madre solía decir que el amor nunca se malgasta, aunque no te lo devuelvan en la misma medida que mereces o deseas

–Deja salir lo que sientes– decía –abre tu corazón y no tengas miedo de que te lo rompan. Los corazones rotos se curan. Los corazones protegidos acaban convertidos en piedra.–

Ella murió cuando tenía 8, dos años después de eso mi padre se volvió a enamorar y se casó de nuevo, la mujer era amable, tierna y muy buena, aun así ella no era mi madre, me era difícil el hablar con ella, pero ella seguía siendo una extraña para mí. Nunca quise aceptar la como madre. Ella y mi padre murieron en un accidente a mis 19 años. Ella siempre trato de acercarse a mí y nunca la deje, ella nunca fue para mí una madre. Con la nueva familia conseguí un hermano mayor él era amable, me quiso mucho a pesar de ser 8 años mayor que yo, me trataba como si realmente fuese su hermana, él ya tenía carrera y era practicante en un estudio de modas, me enseño tantas cosas, me enamore de la belleza y su creación.

El tiempo pasó decidí estudiar diseño de modas. Mi hermano consiguió que hiciera practicas con la gran Hizuri Juliena, ella era amable y me animaba a seguir con mis creaciones, era una mujer que me daba tanto apoyo, me recordaba tanto a mi verdadera madre, la vida era pacifica, también ahí conocí a Byron era un gran estilista desde ese tiempo, jaja o como viene a mi memoria como le fascinaba molestarme diciendo que él se casaría con mi hermano y burlándose de mi de que nunca me hubiese enamorado… hasta que un día paso. Te conocí… tenía 20 años… Ese día fuiste con el Sr. Kuu y su hijo a recoger a Juliena fue un hermoso día para conocernos, estábamos preparando un desfile para Milán. ¿Quién era él? Desde que entraste mis ojos no dejaron de seguirte fue amor a primera vista.

El tiempo paso nos fuimos acercando. Como odiaba que pasaras más tiempo con ese niño que conmigo, debo admitir más de una vez sentí celos por ese niño, por dios el niño tenía 11 años y me quitaba a mi novio.

Me enamore, mi corazón, mi alma, todo mi ser eran tuyos. Podía darme el lujo de verme en el futuro contigo, siendo pareja, viviendo juntos, casarnos, teniendo uno o dos hijos es más hasta tres y al final envejeciendo juntos.

Solo hubo un problema ese gran futuro que pinte en lo más profundo de mi mente nunca llegaría para uno de los dos.

Después de tu muerte me recluí de la vida… porque moriste tú y no otro… porque… porque… era lo que siempre me preguntaba antes de romper en llanto por tu perdida después de horas caía dormida por el cansancio de llorar… Byron, Juliena, y mi hermano me visitaban a diario turnándose. Mi hermano me obligo a irme a vivir con él por miedo a que fuese hacer alguna estupidez decía él…

Ser lastimada y lastimar era muy fácil es lo que pensé, tarde semanas para ser capaz de levantarme de la cama, mirar hacia adelante me daba miedo.

Un día Juliena estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de mi hermano con maleta en mano, diciendo que no deseaba estar con su esposo, hasta decía que se divorciaría, eso me sorprendió siempre fueron un matrimonio estable a pesar de ese maldito bastardo que me quito a mi amado… ella dijo que Kuu dejo que él se fuera… el maldito huyo, es un cobarde es lo que pensé en el momento, Juliena pasaba tiempo conmigo me pedía que volviera a ser la de antes, no sabía si llorar o enojarme, pedirme a mí que fuera como antes, por dios había perdido a la persona que ame. Entre más tiempo pasaba con Juliena más cosas descubría de ti y de él, comprendí por qué lo cuidabas, lo protegías y lo querías tanto.

Juliena vivió un mes con nosotros, a veces sentía pena por el señor Kuu todos los días por la mañana iba y dejaba un ramo de rosas por la noche iba y dejaba regalos locos con cartas de disculpas. Hasta que un día llego el señor Kuu muy serio y con un sobre amarillo, apareció en la puerta y pidió hablar con Juliena, el comenzó a decir que la amaba y que era una de las personas más importantes para él, pero también su hijo lo era, y lo que más deseaba era que su hijo volviera pero por su propia decisión y no a fuerzas como ella deseaba que fuera por él, después puso el sobre sobre la mesa diciendo que eran los papeles del divorcio si era lo que ella deseaba eso le daría pero que dejara que su hijo sanara sus heridas a su manera, nunca había visto a Juliena llorar como esa vez ella corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo, él amaba a su hijo tanto como Juliena e igual que tú. Todos lo aman y lo extrañan hasta sé que mi hermano también lo extraña más ninguno me culpa o me reclama.

En ese tiempo nunca supe porque se fue, pensaba que solo era por culpa después de todo fue tu asesino, tu guía a la lucubre y fría tinieblas de la muerte, aún tenía mi odio hacia él, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado 2 años, dos largos años viviendo sin ti, aun lo culpaba un poco, pero me dolía más ver como Juliena entristecía por no tener a su hijo, pero aun así ella seguía adelante, no solo ella todos de vez en cuando Juliena se inventaba que moriría en 3 días o en segundos si no la dejaban ir a ver a su hijo, significaba que ella sabía dónde estaba, maldito lo más seguro es que se la hubiera pasado de lo mejor hasta ahora dejando atrás tu recuerdo, la rabia, el odio, el rencor volvió a mí, como se atrevió a olvidarte…

Una vez más me encapsule en mi misma, renuncie a mi trabajo, me deje arrastrar a la oscuridad de mi viejo departamento que compartía contigo. Juliena me pidió que dejara ir el pasado no puedo, o solo no quería, Juliena me propuso un trato si ella encontraba a alguien que su vida hubiera sido más desdichada que la mía yo volvería al mundo real, le pregunte ¿Por qué hacía eso por mí? Solo se limitó a verme y sonreír y decirme –ese día no solo perdí a un querido amigo de la familia, perdí a mi hijo, el peso de las palabras duele más que un golpe físico, y ahora te estoy perdiendo a ti… por ellos no puedo hacer nada, pero por ti si… debes dejar que el descanse como yo debo dejar que mi hijo cumpla su promesa de sí mismo hacia él– con eso ella me dejo en certidumbre en mi pensamiento realmente nunca había pensado porque se fue ese niño, solo asumí que sentía culpa que sentía por tu muerte, mas nunca imagine que hubiera sido parte mi culpa. Trate de seguir hacia adelante a mi forma, mas no pude todo me recordaba a ti, preferí cambiar de carrera mas no alejarme del mundo del glamur y elegancia no pude dejar todo a un lado como él, es irónico aun a estas alturas estoy celosa de él y sus agallas a seguir adelante sin ti… Tiempo después comencé a ser manager temporal, un día me topé con el Sr. Kuu el me conto que no tenían comunicación de ninguna forma con su hijo, el Sr. Kuu es el único que se atrevido a contarme todo, en ese momento me sentí culpable…

Trate de seguir, aunque parecía una muerta en vida, mis días solo eran trabajo hasta el tope dormía poco, apenas comía, solo trabajaba y trabajaba, me aleje de todos hasta de la familia Hizuri me sentí culpable por lo de su hijo, ocupaba mi mente con cualquier cosa hasta que un día Juliena llamo… 5 años fue lo que tardó en encontrar a la persona indicada, yo me había imaginado que ella solo se había rendido y olvidado de ese trato, vaya la sorpresa que me lleve al verla, te juro que nunca había visto a alguien brillar como lo hacía ella ahí arriba de la pasarela, pensé que era una broma de Juliena, por Dios si la conocieras sé que la amarías como yo la estoy queriendo, ha hecho que todos vuelvan a sonreír, mas no fue fácil te diré al inicio pensé que ella tenía una vida fácil y por eso ella era tan radiante como el sol una vez más me equivoque con su pasado, ella se abre poco a poco conmigo no me cuenta todo su pasado más me he dado cuenta que no se lo cuenta a nadie… pero lo poco que se de ella y su vida no la tuvo tan fácil… yo tuve una familia… una madre… después una madrastra y ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que hizo ella por mi… Juliena es como una madre que siempre me ha cuidado ahora lo entiendo, y no conforme con eso tengo a mi hermano, aun gran amigo como Byron que también cuidaban de mi… más ella no tiene a nadie… maldición hasta Kuon nos tuvo a todos nosotros… y ella… no tuvo a nadie…

Y si es Kuon… algo que me ha hecho entender esa chica es que hay que aceptar el pasado aun con las caídas, las cicatrices, los golpes y equivocaciones que tenga, porque eso es lo que nos hizo ser lo que somos ahora.

Quise protegerme y me escondí, me negaba a mí misma el seguir adelante, dejar el pasado atrás era un lujo que no me deje hacer.

–Hasta ahora– musito suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos, dejo de escribir, se levantó acaricio suavemente la lápida –te amé en el pasado… aun te amo en el presente… y te voy a querer en el futuro, pero ya no puedo amarte como antes, siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero es hora de que te deje ir, amor– comenzó a sacar un encendedor –ahora entiendo esas palabras los corazones rotos se curan. Los corazones protegidos acaban convertidos en piedra– prendió el encendedor y puso sobre la carta que acababa de escribir –sabes ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, seguir adelante es lo mejor que puedo hacer… perdonar y ser perdonada es lo que quiero hacer ahora y todo gracias a ti y a ella– el viento se llevó las cenizas la chica beso su palma de la mano y la poso sobre el nombre –te amo Rick, pero por ahora solo te diré hasta luego amor mío– fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a kotoko-98, okita kagura, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, usagihell34, luka gottchalk, paulagato, kira anima, nanami, Misaki y Mizuki, Lunabsc, Guest, evelyn, Shiho-Akemi, Cheshire 2313 y sameht! por tu Reviews \\(^.^)/**


	34. Te iré a Buscar

**Debo decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! ¡NO ME PERTENECEN!**

**Skip Beat! es un manga creado por Yoshiki Nakamura**

Bueno yo amo mucho la pareja que hacen Ren &amp; Kyoko...

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–

* * *

El pasado es un cubo lleno de cenizas. No vivas en el ayer ni en el mañana, sino aquí y ahora.

Carl Sandburg _(1878-1967)_

**Te iré a Buscar**

**_New York, América. Sábado 3:50 p.m._**

–¿Qué… qué quiere decir… con lo de que… soy su sobrina?– preguntaba nerviosa la chica mientras miraba a Takumi parada erguida mente, Kyoko lo miraba asustada.

–Kyoko… yo no quería que te enteraras así– Takumi pronuncio su nombre con un poco de miedo, acercándose a ella _"primero quería hablar con Saena y pedir tu custodia definitiva"._

–¡No… no se acerque!– anuncio elevando fla voz, mientras daba pasos hacia tras, tratando de alejarse de él –¿Qué quiere decir con sobrina? Mi madre no tenía familia así que no puedo ser su sobrina, además ¿cómo conoce el nombre de mi padre y mi madre?–

Takumi se detuvo y la miraba con dolor, sus manos hechas en puño aguantando las ganas de acercarse a ella y abrazarla –no de parte de tu madre…– musito entre dientes –Misonoi es el nombre de mi hermano mayor, él se fue a Japón hace mucho años y lamentablemente murió haya hace más de diecisiete años–

–¿eh?... es que debe… debe haber una equivocación… si es eso… porque alguien como yo no podría… es decir yo siempre he sido una chica común… es decir yo no podría, presidente Takumi yo solo viví acogida en un Ryokan y ellos… además debe ser una coincidencia el nombre de mi padre y de su hermano… es decir no soy nadie…– trataba de decir Kyoko, convenciéndose a ella misma y tratando de convencerlo a él.

–Kyoko– la detuvo antes que siguiera menospreciándose, la había tomado por los hombros _"¿cómo es que creciste menospreciándote tanto?"_.

–Presidente Takumi esto debe ser una equivocación– decía determinada, y creyente de sus palabras.

–Kyoko… uff!... – la soltó y se pasó su mano detrás de su cuello

–presidente, yo no puedo ser su sobrina–

–¿Tanto te molesta la idea de ser mi sobrina y parte de mi familia?– la miro fijamente, su mirada reflejaba triste y melancólica

–No es eso– dejo salir con voz temerosa des pues de un largo minuto de silencio.

–¿Necesitas pruebas concretas?– volvió a decir mirándola aun fijamente _"lo mismo que dijo Reino",_ ella asintió, él sonrió dulcemente y con suave voz continuo –bien si es lo que necesitas, el martes te quiero ver en mi oficina, te daré todas las pruebas que necesites, para estés segura de que eres la hija de mi querido hermano… Pero quiero que sepas que yo sé que eres mi sobrina y no son solo especulaciones mías, hasta Reino puede confirmártelo Mogami Saena fue la novia de Misonoi– dijo más que confiado por último antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la salida.

–¿Caperucita?– la llamo Miroku al verla parada mirando hacia la salida –¿te encuentras bien?– se acercó a ella, las piernas de Kyoko la traicionaron y la dejaron caer, la vista se le nublo y lo último que vio fue a personas correr, alguno que otro grito llamándola los cuales se iban ausentándose gradualmente, hasta dejarla en la nada.

–¡Por fin despiertas!– escucho la voz de Tyler el cual estaba sentado en la cama alado de ella sostenía su mano.

–¿Tío Tyler?– _"¿Qué paso?... lo último que recuerdo fue…"_ miles de imágenes de Takumi afirmando ser su tío vinieron a su mente

–Sí, aceptaste donar sangre por voluntad propia, ¿porque no comiste nada después?– la comenzó a regañar Tyler

–uhm!– la voz de Tyler la habían sacado de sus recuerdos

–bueno, eso ya no importa lo bueno es que ya reaccionaste– expreso con alivio

–Tío Tyler ¿Qué haces aquí?–

–¡¿cómo qué, que hago aquí?! Mi linda y tierna sobrina tuvo un accidente, del cual ya regañe a Tina y Byron por no avisarme de inmediato y después se desvanece en el pasillo por no comer, ni beber nada por haber donado sangre, y todavía preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí?–

–Lo siento–

**_Toc toc_** –Tyler te traje café, mientras… ¡Hadita!– grito Byron mientras le pasaba los dos vaso de café a Tyler y abrazo fuertemente a la chica que estaba sobre la cama –¡nos tenías preocupados!–

–Perdón tío Byron, tío Tyler – se disculpó Kyoko con una leve reverencia sin levantarse

–lo bueno es que ya estas despierta– expreso Tyler

–¿por cierto donde esta Tina san?–

Tyler y Byron se miraron un segundo, para luego verla, con una sonrisa triste, Tyler se pasó su mano sobando su nuca

–veras pequeña a Tina mmm… digamos que tiene muy malas experiencias con los hospitales por lo que no le gustan mucho, pero no te preocupes ya mañana la veras– se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente –mientras iré por el doctor– y la comenzó acomodar en la cama, para después salir del cuarto

–ho… mañana? ¿Qué hora es Tío Byron?–

–Ya es de noche hadita– contesto el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella

–Noche… Reino… ¿Cómo esta Reino? ¿Ya despertó de la anestesia? ¿Puedo verlo?–

–mmm… Hadita ya mañana iras a verlo, él está bien, salió todo bien y ahora está descansando– contesto serio Byron.

–toc toc caperucita se puede– dijo entrando Miroku –te lo advertí caperucita, te dije que bebías comer y descansar– dijo apenas se acercaba a la cama

–Miroku san ¿cómo esta Reino?–

Miroku sonrió ante la reacción de la chica –está bien, ya despertó y en estos momentos está descansando, pero tu ¿Cómo estás?–

–Me siento bien, el Tío Tyler fue por el doctor–

En eso entro un hombre junto con Tyler, –buenas noches, perdonen la interrupción pero revisare a la señorita Kyoko– comento el hombre

–Bien, te visitare después caperucita– se despidió Miroku dejando a los dos hombres y al doctor con Kyoko

–Cof cof, Byron– lo llamo Tyler que caminaba hacia la puerta

–mmm ¿Qué pasa?–

–Debemos dejar que el doctor revise a Kyoko–

–mmm…–

–Vamos– lo tomo del cuello antes de que se negara, el doctor reviso a Kyoko y checo que todo estuviera bien, después les dijo que por la mañana darían de alta a Kyoko, dejo indicaciones para que le llevaran de cenar y algunos medicamentos, Byron y Tyler se pelearon por ver quien se quedaba con ella también decidieron no decirle nada a Kuu, Juliena o Lory. Llego una enfermera con algunos alimentos para la paciente, Byron le ayudo acercando la mesa para Kyoko, mientras Tyler salió al pasillo.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

–bueno… ¿Cómo está?– dijo Tina un poco nerviosa, ya que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala del departamento que estaba rentando.

*–ya despertó y la darán de alta mañana, si deseas ir a verla al departamento por la tarde eres más que bienvenida lo sabes–

–está bien… Gracia Tyler–

*–no ahí de que, después de todo ella también es mi responsabilidad, igual que tu Tina–

–Gracias hermano–

*–de nada hermanita–

Kyoko estaba en su cuarto sola, Byron se acaba de ir y Tyler no había regresado, se levantó de la cama, camino hasta el baño, y ahí estaba en el espejo reflejando a la chica de cabello naranja frente a ella una vez más –¿Quién soy realmente?– dijo apenas audible para ella, una vez más la plática del presidente Takumi venía a su cabeza, agobiándola –¿y si realmente es mi tío?... no sé nada de mi padre lo que apenas se es gracias a Okami sama, ya ni siquiera ella me conto algo de él… para mí él es un extraño– se llevó la mano al pecho y arrugo con fuerza la bata de esa área –pero… ¿quiero saber?– su corazón latía agitado, el temor y el miedo la comenzaban a gobernar

.

–¿Cómo está?–

–Deberías preocuparte más por ti en estos momentos, que por ella– decía Miroku sentándose en el sofá de alado

–Sin mi ataúd no puedo descansar bien–

–uff! Por lo que vi está bien, según me dijo el médico es que mañana la dan de alta– tomo su celular –por cierto, tal vez ella mañana...–

–Lo sé, ese viejo solo causa problemas– comento incorporándose sobre la cama –le dije que no dijera nada sin las pruebas correspondientes– término de decir cansado.

–Los chicos se fueron hace un rato, querían verte, les dije que estabas dormido–

–bien… por cierto esa mujer–

–¿mujer?–

–La manager de Kyoko–

–ho ella se fue hace mucho, no se veía bien, tal vez se sentía mal, solo espero que llegara un hombre que creo que se llama Tyler y se fue–

–ya veo, me sorprende que haya entrado a un hospital cuando los odia–

–Otra vez viste el pasado de alguien–

–Fue por accidente– contesto como en defensa mientras se acomodaba en la cama

–si tú dices… ¡HO! ¿Piensas dormir?– pregunto sorprendido

–No es mi culpa, son los medicamentos– se cubrió con la sábana blanca _"si ella mañana viene tendré que tener lo más posible de fuerza"_.

Había abierto los ojos de golpe sentía que alguien la observaba mientras dormía tranquilamente, sentía la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, dio un vistazo rápido por el cuarto y se vio sola en el lugar.

Miro hacia el sofá que estaba a lado de la ventana que dejaba escabullir levemente las luces de la ciudad, dejando claro que aún la luna gobernaba los cielos, en el país donde estaba. Fue levantándose lentamente de la cama, tomo el celular que había visualizado sobre una de las mesas de noche, miro la hora y checo los mensajes en el aparato, volteo a ver el sofá y encima de él, vio un cambio de ropa muy bien doblada, no dudo en tomarla e ir a cambiarse al baño, una vez que termino de vestirse se colocó sus zapatos, salió de la habitación camino por aquel largo y solitario pasillo del hospital. Sus pies andaban como si supieran adónde debía ir en ese momento, se detuvo en la penúltima puerta sus manos titubearon el abrir esa puerta, pasaron unos segundo antes de que ella pudiese abrir la puerta, una pequeña pulsada de temor e inseguridad pasó por su mente, más esa sensación se fue como llego, al ver al chico delate de ella. Con paso firme entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

–¡Bienvenida! Caperucita ¿tienes insomnio?–

Ella asintió –¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto apenas con voz

–Mejor que tú– la miro de pies a cabeza.

–Bea…– bajo la cabeza mientras negaba con ella –Reino… yo… tu papá… ¿desde cuándo…?– trataba de decir con una voz baja casi en susurro y un poco quebradiza, sus manos a los costados y sujetando con fuerza el borde de la blusa.

–olvida todo lo que te dijo el viejo…–

–Pero– levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos –y si?…– _"sería la primera vez que podría saber de mi padre, Okamisama nunca supo decirme mucho de él"_

Reino la miraba a los ojos, esos que lo sorprendían siempre, esta bes reflejaban un pequeño brillo de esperanza entre toda esa tristeza que luchaba por esconderse –uff! Caperucita realmente ¿Qué quieres escuchar?– expreso derrotado

–No estoy segura, pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad de saber algo de la vida de él…– se acercó al sofá y se sentó –me gustaría saber– dijo nerviosa y con un aire de nostalgia.

–bien… si estas segura– ella asintió en aceptación, un nuevo suspiro de resignación salió de Reino –bien te diré, lo que yo sé del tío Misonoi–

**Japón. Tokio, Lunes 11:30 a.m.**

Acababa de llegar a su edificio camina hacia su oficina tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y ese drama que tenía que supervisar le quitaba tiempo importante para cosas realmente serias.

–Bueno días Mogami–

–Buenos días Toudou san– lo miro de reojo, era raro que la esperara fuera de su oficina –¿Qué pasa?–

–Alguien te está esperando–

–qué extraño, mi próxima cita es en una hora–

–No es una cita prevista, Mogami–

–¿Qué? No tiene cita… en estos momentos tengo trabajo dile que se vaya y saque una cita–

–Es sobre Kyoko chan–

–¿Qué?–

–Creo que lo mejor es que lo recibas. Hasta Katagiri sensei piensa lo mismo– le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta donde estaban las salas de conferencia privadas, abrió una de ella y sentado dándoles la espalda estaba un hombre –estaré en mi oficina, para lo que necesites Mogami–

Saena entro a la habitación, con intención de terminar esa reunión rápido, con paso firme se dirigió a una de las sillas

–¡Tiempo sin verte Mogami Saena!– dijo el caballero que se había levantado al escuchar las pisadas

–Que desapacible presencia– susurro para ella una vez que reconoció al hombre –y ¿Qué necesita un integrante de la familia Kazushi conmigo?–

–Vaya el que diga que los japoneses no saben disfrutar el sarcasmo para el buen humor que venga a conocerte– dijo con una fingida sonrisa –pero hablando enserio sabes bien a que vengo, por fin la conozco…–

–ho!– exclamo con una leve sonido de sorpresa, sin cambiar su fría expresión –así que esa niña está en América–

–¿No lo sabias?– pregunto extrañado

–la verdad lo que haga o deje de hacer, carece de mi importancia, ella es problema del presidente de LME ya que no quiso firmar su emancipación–

–¿Qué?– se levantó de golpe –como puedes expresarte de tu hija… de mi sobrina así!–

–Ja… ahora quien es el humorístico, como la puedes llamar sobrina así, como así, pero la verdad ella nunca ha estado conmigo, cuando tenía 6 años se quedó en Kyoto, así que técnicamente somos como dos extrañas con un apellido similar–

–¿Cómo?... – tomo una gran bocanada de aire –¿qué crees que diría Misonoi si viera o te escuchara expresarte de su hija así? El renuncio a todo por ti y por ella–

–Él ya no está aquí, y yo no le pedí que hiciera eso– expreso con una mirada enfado –se fue, dejándome con el problema, además tu sabes, tan bien como yo, que ni la llegó conoció…–

–¡no te atrevas a volver a decir que Kyoko es un problema! Y si no la conoció fue por su accidente… la verdad no sé qué vio mi hermano en ti…–

–¿Qué sabes tú? Apenas has de llevar conociéndola un par de días, com…–

–no necesito conocerla de por vida, para saber que es una niña buena, llena de amor, una niña dedicada, cariñosa, que se preocupa por los demás…–

–Como llorona, idiota, y problemática–

–Si tantos problemas te causo porque no me la diste cuando te busque hace años, yo me hubiera hecho cargo…–

–¿Para qué?… para que fuera criada por tus padres, está bien que me causaba problemas pero no la iba a sentencia a vivir esa vida donde todos la denigraran por ser mi hija. Puede que no la amara pero no la odiaba lo suficiente para que sufriera eso–

–mis padres estaban arrepentidos y lo estuvieron hasta su ultimo día de vida, deseaban que Misonoi y tu volvieran, pero te negaste. Pero esta vez no vengo a pedir que vuelvas, solo te pido a Kyoko, te lo pido ella dejara de ser completamente tu problema y estará bajo el cuidado de su verdadera familia… te aseguro que Reino y yo la cuidaremos–

Saena lo miro de pies a cabeza, Takumi tenía esa mirada tan noble y esperanzada como la que ponía Misonoi cada vez que la veía y le pedía algo importante, esa misma mirada que llego a ver en algunas ocasiones en su hija –no deseo que me vuelvas a buscar tú…–

–Lo tendré presente– le paso un bolígrafo junto con un portafolio, ella lo tomo y comenzó a leer rápidamente…

.

–¿Qué pasa presidente? Que era tan urgente e importante para que viniera inmediatamente–

–por fin llegas Yashiro… es sobre Mogami kun–

–¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Debí traer a Ren conmigo?–

–No… es más Ren no debe enterarse de…–

**_Toc toc_** –mi señor, el presidente Kazushi Takumi está aquí–

–bien hazlo pasar… Yashiro quiero que todo lo que escuches hoy lo mantengas en secreto de Ren, ya que lo más seguro es que Mogami kun le contara–

–Buenas tardes Lory– saludo apenas iba entrando –no te hare perder el tiempo, así que te diré que ya hable con Saena– mostro los papeles

–Vaya que te mueves rápido como siempre Takumi apenas ayer en la madrugada estaba hablando contigo, por cierto ¿cómo reacciono Mogami kun con lo que escucho?–

Takumi agacho la cabeza –uff! Ella no me creyó pero le pedí que el marte se reúna conmigo –

–te dije que te dieras el tiempo de conocerla, no es como si pudiera aparecer de un día a otro diciendo ¡hola soy tu tío perdido que ni sabias que existía, y además Reino es tu primo!–

–¿Qué Reino es primo de Kyoko chan?– grito sorprendido Yashiro

–eh?– por primera vez Takumi fija su vista en el hombre que estaba sentado en el otro pequeño sillón individual

–Takumi te presento a Yashiro Yukihito, él ayudo como manager a Mogami kun durante la estadía en LME aquí en Japón–

–Es un gusto Kazushi Takumi, le agradezco que haya cuidado de mi sobrina– dijo haciendo una reverencia formal

–ho no, no es necesario, Kyoko chan es como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña–

–Veo que todo el mundo llega a encariñarse de ella fácilmente– comento con alegría y una gran sonrisa –Lory si no es una molestia me gustaría conocer al senpai de Kyoko, ella hablo maravillas de él y me gustaría agradecerle por haber cuidado de ella, como la fam–

–¿senpai?– dijeron interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo Yashiro y Lory

–si… un tal Tsuruga–

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a sonreír y a reír.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Nada exactamente, solo que Tsuruga no es solo el senpai de tu sobrina, digamos que son algo más que Kohai/senpai– sonrió pícaramente –pero por desgracia el en estos momentos está en grabación… de hecho Yashiro es el manager personal de Tsuruga Ren–

–¿Qué quieres decir con algo más?–

**New York, América Lunes 7:00 a.m.**

–segura que no quieres descansar hoy también–

–Estoy bien, ya descanse todo el día de ayer–

–segura hadita?–

–Si estoy bien– dijo con una sonrisa tierna –ya me voy Tío Tyler–

–¿no piensas desayunar?–

–ya es tarde, además quiero desayunar con Leire san–

–está bien solo, no te sobre esfuerces–

–esta bien… por cierto, Tina san podríamos…– se apeno un poco

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Tina

–no… nada…–

–Yo te llevare al hospital a ver a Reino después de tus trabajos– contesto Tyler desde la mesa –pero nada de irte sola como ayer–

–Enserio– sonrió

–Si–

–Gracias Tío Tyler– corrió abrazarlo –Tina san ya es tarde–

Se apresuraron a salir del departamento a diriguirse a su primer trabajo del dia, al llegar fueron recibidos por Leornard

–Kyouko, Tina ¡bienvenidas!–

–Buenos día Leonard san–

–Kyouko, Leire ya está en camerinos–

–enserio, Tina me adelantare–

–Está bien– dijo a la chica que ya iba corriendo al camerino

–¡Leire san!–

–¡Kyoko! ¡Te he extrañado!–

–yo igual… tengo mucho que contarte–

–ya será en el almuerzo, debes cambiarte–

Una de las asistentes le paso un cambio de ropa y esta lo tomo con alegría ya que era un vestido estilo princesa del cual se había enamorado en el momento. Apenas estuvieron lista los dos salieron a donde estaban Leonard y los demás. La mañana pasó rápido y sin demoras, llegando la hora de almuerzo. Kyoko tomo el celular y busco si había tenido alguna llamada, mas su bandeja de entrada marcaba vacío. _"necesito hablar con Ren ayer el no contesto el teléfono debe estar demasiado ocupado… pero quiero contarle lo que está pasando"_

–¿Kyoko? ¿Almorzamos juntas?– pregunto Leire entrando al camerino –o ¡perdón! No sabía que estabas hablando– se disculpó al ver a la chica con el teléfono en mano.

–eh? No importa, de todas formas no me contesta– dijo con una sonrisa triste _"debe estar ocupado con el trabajo" _–vayamos a almorzar– salieron del camerino y se dirigieron al comedor.

–cierto… Kyoko ¿Cómo te fue con las grabaciones de la banda? ¿Terminaste el primer video el sábado? ¿Podría acompañarte al siguiente?–

–este… Están pausados por el momento…– _"cierto se iba a tener en secreto el accidente" _

–eh? ¿Por qué?–

–Por circunstancias de la banda– contesto Tina que tomaba asiento con ellas para almorzar.

–ho que tristeza, me gustaría conocer a Reino dicen que es hermoso y tiene cabello pateado y ojos color lila– contesto un poco triste

–Lo siento Leire chan– comenzó hacer una reverencia

–eh? Kyoko te he dicho que esto no es Japón, así que deja de hacer eso, por Dios, debemos hacer algo con esa actitud tuya antes de que entremos a la escuela–

–¿Escuela?– repitió extrañada Kyoko

–si… ¿o acaso ya no iras a la preparatoria conmigo en California?–

Los ojos de Kyoko comenzaron a brillar –si… si… si iremos juntas– le tomo las dos manos –¡que emoción estaremos juntas en la escuela!–

Leonard les llamo para retomar la sección de fotos una vez más.

**Japón. Tokio martes 1:25 a.m.**

–mañana la agenda también estará muy llena… tu primera grabación será a las 6 de la mañana– checo su celular –trata de llegar y comer algo ligero– se acomodó sus lentes mientras que su representado manejaba –por cierto no está bien que te brinques la comida–

–mmm…– miro el semáforo _"¿Cómo lo supo?... a veces creo que tiene cámaras escondidas"_

–no es difícil darse cuenta que te brincaste la comida, Ren– continuo Yashiro adivinando su pensamiento –¿por cierto hablaste con Kyoko chan hoy?– pregunto ansioso

–la verdad no, en la tarde ella me llamo pero no pude contestarle en ninguna ocasión y le he remarque pero no contesto… ¿por cierto donde estuviste tú en todo el día?– pregunto cambiando de tema

–Oh eso el presidente me pidió ir a su oficina–

–mmm…–

–No me veas así Kuon–

–Perdona pero siempre que se juntan los dos por lo general al que le va mal es a mí–

_"así que Kyoko chan ya trato de localizarte… si supieras no estarías así de tranquilo"_ –deberías tratar de localizarla– le sugirió antes de bajar del carro ya que había llegado al estacionamiento de su complejo de departamentos.

Apenas llego a su casa, comió algo ligero ya que sabía que Kyoko se molestaría si no le decía que había comido algo, trato una par de ocasiones de localizarla hasta que el reloj marco las 3 de la mañana y decidió irse a descansar.

**América. New York. Lunes 07:50 p.m. **

–Vaya pensé que estarías dormido–

–hay demasiada luz–

–¿Que esperabas es una habitación de hospital?– se acercó a la cama –te traje algunos bocadillos–

–¿Cuándo me dejaran salir?– pregunto tomando la bolsa de bocadillos

–Santo cielo, Reino acabas de salir de una operación–

–Solo extrajeron los pedazos de material de la estatua y suturaron, y ya estoy bien–

–como siempre tan directo. Uff! Pero sabes Reino aun eres humano y tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse–

**_TOC TOC_**

–los muchachos quieren verte– expreso Miroku

**_Toc toc_**

–Ya que, tal vez me sirvan como distracción–

Miroku se acercó a la puerta y los dejo entrar a la habitación, dejando entre abierta la puerta

–Reino! ¿Cómo estás?– entro gritando Dasuku mientras entraba como torbellino junto con Kiyora

–¡queríamos verte ayer pero dijo Miroku dijo que estabas muy cansado!– continuo Kiyora

–te vez bien– repuso Shizuru

–ya me siento bien, me quiero ir, los fantasmas de este lugar son fastidiosos–

–Bueno Reino es un hospital, es claro que debe haber fantasmas– contesto Shizuru

–¿Cuándo te darán de alta? es aburrido el departamento sin ti– pregunto Dasuku

–primero tiene que ser valorado por el doctor– insinuó Miroku que estaba parado a lado de la puerta.

Toc toc… –buenas…– dijo nerviosa al ver a todos los chicos de la banda

–Bienvenida caperucita– saludo Miroku ofreciéndole la mano. Ella la tomo y este la jalo dentro de la habitación

–¿Que pasa caperucita hoy bienes cayada? A comparación de ayer que llegaste gritándome por no comer la comida del hospital– se burló Reino al ver que Kyoko estaba apenada por ver a los tres chicos

–¿que? ¡Ella si te visito ayer y a nosotros no nos dejaste!– decía en berrinche Kiyora

–Esto es injusto Reino– se quejó Dasuku, comenzaron a quejarse los dos con Reino

–Llegue en mal momento– dijo temerosa Kyoko

–No, no te preocupes, ellos solo quieren molestar, ya que han estado aburrido– contesto Shizuru

–oh?–

–por cierto caperucita ¿Quién te trajo? No te habrás venido otra vez sola o ¿sí?– trato de preguntar serio Miroku

–tú también…– replico Kyoko, Miroku levanto una ceja como esperando una respuesta –uff! el tío Tyler me trajo y me recogerá en una hora–

–Bien– le paso su mano por la cabeza

–Kyoko en el aquel cajón están las fotos– menciono Reino comenzando a ignorar a Kiyora y Dasuku

–Enserio– contesto con una sonrisa llena de ilusión, corrió al cajón que Reino le señalo

–Dasuku ¿creo que nos perdimos algo?–

–Eso parece– contesto el otro, mientras ambos miraban como Kyoko buscaba lo que Reino le había dicho, tomo unas fotos y se acercó a Reino

–este… Miroku– decían sorprendidos Dasuku y Kiyora señalando a Kyoko y Reino que platicaban como buenos amigos, más las fotos seguían en la mano de Kyoko aun sin ser vistas.

–uff! Digamos que es una larga historia– dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, ganando la mirada de extrañeza de los tres chicos. Después de un rato los chicos comenzaron hablar con ellos también, la charla era tranquila y divertida, Dasuku estaba contando anécdotas de todos ellos de cómo se conocieron.

Ring ring…

–bueno?– contesto Miroku alejándose un poco del grupo

*–Miroku, soy yo. ¿Por casualidad estas con mi hijo?–

–Sí presidente Takumo–

*–¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?–

–ayer lo miro y dijo que iba bien pero aun esta en vigilancia por lo menos 2 días más–

*–ya veo… estoy subiendo al avión, crees poder convencer a mi hijo de verme mañana, necesito hablar con él sobre…–

–Miroku san me voy, vuelvo mañana, no debes dejar que Reino coma solo chucherías– dijo Kyoko con un mohín

*–¿es Kyoko? ¿Está ahí?–

–jajaja está bien Caperucita. ¿Ya está el señor Tyler esperándote?–

–si, esta abajo esperándome–

–Bien, te veré mañana– dijo despidiéndola con la mano

*–¿está visitando a Reino?–

–sí, de hecho ayer también vino, casi todo el día–

*–¡o ya veo! Me alegra escuchar eso–

–mañana hablara con ella también?–

*–si–

–Ya veo, así que ya tiene todas las pruebas–

*–Más que eso, ella tiene derecho a ocupar su lugar como mi sobrina y Saena acepto–

–ya veo así que ella será una Kazushi?–

*–si ella no desea tener el apellido no la obligare pero si dejare en claro que es de la familia Kazushi y como tal quiero que sepa que yo la cuidare como su tío–

–uff! Si ya está decidido… Solo le diré que no es lo mismo cuidar que consentir–

*–¡aguafiestas! me he perdido 17 años de su vida y no pienso perder más… te veré mañana… dile a mi hijo que lo ¡amo!–

Miroku dejó escapar un gran suspiro _"por qué siempre es extremadamente amoroso…"_

–¿Era el viejo?– pregunto tranquilamente Reino

–sí, mañana vendrá a verte… sabes deberías contestarle de vez en cuando–

–No… es un fastidio–

–No entiendo como el presidente Takumi puede ser tu padre si son tan diferentes– comento Kiyora

–Debe ser uno de esos misterios de la vida extraños y difíciles de resolver– comento en broma Dasuku

–Si, como el que caperucita y Reino sean primos– menciono Miroku despreocupado

–¡¿Qué?!– Gritaron los tres sorprendidos viendo a Reino y Miroku –¡son… son… son… PRIMOS!–

**Japón, Tokio. Martes 1:30 p.m. **

–ahora ¿A dónde?–

–tienes una entrevista a las 2 en…–

–¿en…?–

–En Fuji– por fin contesto Yashiro _"demonios es el programa de chismes más visto en Japón ¿Por qué el presidente metió esta entrevista sin avisarme antes?"_ –Ren… esta entrevista la preparo el presidente y lo más seguro es que te preguntaran de tus futuros proyectos, ya que se comenzó a correr la voz que no has aceptado proyectos largos y que todos terminaran en los primeros de agosto–

–mmm… supongo que el presidente piensa que va siendo hora de que anuncia mi ida a estados unidos–

Al llegar al estacionamiento de Fuji bajaron del auto, cuando iban caminando hacia el recibidor, un rosa brillante casi los deja ciegos, y una multitud que se estaba formando les llamo la atención.

–y ¿para qué demonios quieres saber dónde está?– contesto feroz mente la chica de cabello negro

–eso a ti que te importa, solo dime sabes ¿dónde está? ¿Sí o no? Así de fácil–

–y por qué crees debería saber ¿dónde está?–

–fácil usas el mismo absurdo uniforme que ella– contesto altanero Shou

–eso no significa que sepa de ella– contesto la chica de cabello largo _"acaso está loco ¿Por qué cree que le diré donde esta Kyoko?"_

–no mientas, ¿Dónde está Kyoko?–

–ESO A…–

–Fuwa kun no deberías hostigar a las chicas, cuando no quieren salir contigo– dijo Ren con su sonrisa brillante que se había acercado sin que lo notara, tratando que las personas ignoraran un poco la situación

–como siempre incumbiéndote en donde no te llaman Tsuruga Ren– Shou lo miro enfadado ya que Ren comenzó a ignorarlo mientras él y Kanae caminaban hacia donde estaba Yashiro –o ya entiendo como no está tu _novia _aquí, volviste a ser un playboy Tsuruga Ren. ¡Qué rápido cambias de novias!– dijo con malicia, ganando la atención de los presentes

–ho lo siento Fuwa kun pero soy incapaz de traicionar o engañar a mi amada novia, pero si soy capaz de defender a mi compañera de agencia que hostigas por no querer salir contigo– dijo con voz autoritaria y segura, y una sonrisa.

Los murmullos no dejaban de escucharse más la mayoría eran contra Shou ya que muchos habían visto que el cantante llevaba un rato molestando a la chica. Ren, Yashiro y Kotonami caminaron hacia los foros dejando atrás al cantante.

–¡Es un necio! Ya me tenía fastidiada desde hace media hora–

–¡Media hora!– expreso sorprendido Yashiro –vaya… que es persistente–

–sí, demasiado para mi gusto– comento cansada la actriz de Love me –debo admitir que me alegra que Kyoko esté lejos–

–Por ese lado yo también estoy feliz de que Kyoko esté lejos– susurro Ren aun caminando hacia su estudio correspondiente_ "aunque me gustaría tenerla a mi lado. La extraño demasiado apenas llevábamos días y ella tuvo que irse a estados unidos"_

–por cierto saben ¿cómo va Kyoko con sus grabaciones de los videos musicales con esa banda…? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba Beag… Beagle..?–

Yashiro trago saliva mientras que Ren se tensaba un poco

–los Vie Ghoul– murmuro Yashiro

–ho así que se llaman Vie Ghoul, ya decía yo que era raro que se llamaran igual que una raza de perros– _"así que Vie Ghoul me suenan de algo ¿serán internacionales?"_

–Según lo que me dijo el presidente las grabaciones tuvieron que detenerse, ya que el vocalista tuvo un accidente– continuo Yashiro

Ren sonrió brillantemente, sin decir nada mientras escuchaba la conversación de Yashiro y Kotonami que hablaban de Kyoko, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivos foros.

–Tsuruga sama lo esperábamos, si es muy amable de acompañarme por aquí– le dijo una chica del staff señalando un pasillo, los dos hombres siguieron a la chica hasta un camerino, donde dejo a Ren preparando para la entrevista

–Yashiro?– lo llamo tranquilamente Ren mas con esa aura con la que Yashiro sabía que debía huir más le era imposible ya que el susodicho tapa la única salida

–¿Qué pasa Ren?– trato de fingir tranquilidad más su voz lo traiciono

–si te ibas a juntar con el presidente para hablar de mi novia, no crees que me hubiera gustado ir también para saber de ella–

–Bueno es que, mmm… tu agenda estaba muy ocupada…– decía mirando disimuladamente la puerta rogando a los dioses que alguien llamara a Ren, para la entrevista –¡Kamisama existe!– expreso en un susurro de alivio al ver que alguien del staff entraba para llevarse a Ren a la plataforma.

–Buenas tardes Japón, chicas prepárense hoy tenemos como invitado especial al guapísimo y único actor ¡número uno de todo Japón!– gritaba con alegría Saori

–chicos no se preocupen, Hoy no solo tenemos para alegrar a las chicas, sino una bomba sorpresa para nosotros los hombres, que los dejara impactados al igual que las mujeres ya que se trata de una modelo que está creando polémica en estados unidos con solo un par de semanas de su gran debut– expreso igual de emocionado Wataru

–¡que emoción! Aun no sé, que es lo que me emociona más– decía Eiko –pero bueno, démosle la bienvenida al gran ¡Tsuruga Ren!–

Ren camino con su sonrisa encantadora, saludando al público, las chicas gritaban a su amado actor, aclamándolo con alegría, se dirigió a donde estaban los tres conductores que le dieron la bienvenida al programa, comenzaron haciendo preguntas simples, sobre sus proyectos actuales, hubo algunas preguntas del público.

–Esto va bien– decía tranquilo Yashiro viendo como avanzaba la entrevista

–claro que va bien ¿Por qué no habría de ir así?– pregunto una voz detrás de el

–Bueno es que como fue un trabajo que metió a última hora el presidente y pensé que tendrá algo escondido en ello para que Ren– contesto sin ver a la persona

–¡que cruel Yashiro! Yo no le pondría una trampa a Ren– decía en un berrinche Lory

–pe… presidente!– Trato de no gritar –¿Qué hace aquí?–

–¿cómo que, que hago aquí? No es obvio vine a ver en persona la entrevista– decía con aires de inocencia y ofendido por la pregunta

–per…–

–shh! Mira ya viene lo divertido– lo interrumpió para que volviera su vista al escenario

–bueno Tsuruga san, la verdad yo tengo una duda sobre un nuevo rumor que corre por los pasillos de directores…– comenzó a decir Wataru

–tú dirás Wataru san–

–Se dice que no estas aceptando trabajos más allá que pasen de este mes, eso nos dice que agosto lo tendrías libre dinos tienes un nuevo trabajo fuera o por fin tomaras vacaciones–

–En realidad tengo un proyecto fuera de Japón el cual no me dejara regresar a Japón fácilmente– comenzó a explicar con su sonrisa brillante

–¡que! Se nos va de Japón una temporada eso es una tristeza se le extrañara mucho– decía melancólica Saori

–¡no puede ser! primero se va de Japón mi nueva favorita actriz Kyouko chan y ahora usted! Solo falta que me digan que Koga san se va de Japón por un tiempo– expresaba casi llorando Eiko, Ren abrió de golpe los ojos acaba de hablar de Kyoko, mas esa reacción solo duro una fragmentación de segundo

–cierto eres gran fan de Kyouko san– comento Wataru

–Claro, no hay nadie mejor que ella en representar esos papeles que hacen que uno se le hiele la sangre del miedo… y ahora con ese cambio ¡Dios mío! ahora que la vi me quede sorprendida– seguía diciendo Eiko

–no… no puede ser– expresaba asustado Yashiro volteo a ver a Lory –presidente ella!–

–Uff! Al parecer no fuimos los únicos invitados de Japón en esa pasarela– contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–cierto, dijiste que ahora que fuiste a cubrir a New York el desfile de la gran Hizuri Julie, te encontraste con una gran sorpresa para todos nosotros– expresaba animado Wataru

–Así es y aprovechando que está aquí Tsuruga sama el gran Senpai de Kyouko san, me gustaría mostrarle lo que encontré en New York…– se levantó de su silla –¿les gustaría ver el nuevo cambio de KYOUKO SAN?– el público gritaba con toda la fuerza pidiendo verlo

–vamos ya Aiko no seas malvada ¡nos tienes en ascuas desde ayer! Sabes que yo también soy su fan– decía intrigada y ansiosa Saori

–Bien, bien, sin más preámbulo aquí lo tiene– señalo la pantalla, la cual estaba mostrando un lugar oscuro y se comenzó a escuchar

(–Buenas Noches New York…– se escuchó una voz masculina muy seductora (Tyler), las luces en colores comenzaron a dispararse por todo el salón, una pantalla comenzó a pasar un video con imágenes de la colección con las modelos luciéndolo las fotos eran algunas donde estaba tres modelo en un auto elegante con sus vestidos, otra donde salía modelos masculinos con trajes, dos chicas con trajes de vestir, tocando sutilmente el hombro de dos chicos…)

Mientras se mostraba el desfile en la pantalla el público expresaba admiración ante tan magnifico desfile y colección de ropa, Ren volteo a ver hacia tras bambalina en búsqueda de su manager pero se sorprendió al ver que Lory estaba justo alado de él con una sonrisa _"lo sabía, él tenía que estar involucrado"_ apretó disimuladamente el puño con fuerza, comenzó a sentirse frustrado, esperaba que ese tipo no llegara a ver el programa ni por casualidad, aunque corría el riesgo que ahora todos los medios dijeran donde estaba ella.

–Kamisama! Esta hermosísima con ese cambio!, no piensa lo mismo Tsuruga san?– pregunto Wataru

–Bueno no es un cambio tan drástico ya que ese es su color de cabello y siempre ha sido así de hermosa– contesto con una mirada angelical y una cálida brillante sonrisa, había contestado sin pensar, solo había dicho lo que había pensado, su mirada estaba fija en el monitor viendo la imagen de Kyoko. El público, staff, Yashiro y Lory es más hasta los mismos conductores estaban anonadados esa expresión solo la había visto dos veces una en foto y otra en una entrevista…

**Los Ángeles, California. Jueves 2:00 p.m.**

Una chica de cabello negro chocolate oscuro, vestida con un pantalón de vestir color azul cielo, con una blusa larga de volante blanca, con un sombrero azul rey grande, estaba recargada en un barandal en el muelle, mientras un chico de pelo güero, con traje casual, color caqui, con una playera marrón claro se le acercaba coquetamente y la abrazaba por la cintura, ella volteaba a verlo y le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor y él le devolvía la mirada, se le acerca y le daba un beso en la mejilla…

–CORTE! Excelente trabajo… ¡KYOKO &amp; EDWARD MÁS QUE PERFECTO! terminamos por hoy se pueden ir a cambiar–

–Gracias por su trabajo– dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia

–Buen trabajo– dijo Ed yendo a su remolque, Kyoko iba detrás de él rumbo a su remolque… cada uno entro a su remolque a prepararse

–Hadita estas lista?– pregunto Tina mientras entraba al remolque

–Dame un momento– contesto Kyoko saliendo del baño con un vestido amarillo con rayas blancas, con zapatos de piso de charol blanco, mientras se estaba cepillando el cabello

–está bien te estaré esperando en el auto– le informo la mujer saliendo del remolque

–bien– siguió arreglándose el cabello, la chica de ojos ámbar se colocó frente al espejo, su mirada se desvió al pequeño calendario que tenía sobre el peinador – vaya ya estamos en agosto, Uff…– soltó un gran suspiro tomo el calendario entre sus manos –ya cumpliré un mes desde que me vine a América… ya hace un mes que no veo a Ren y solo hablamos ocasionalmente por teléfono y al parecer él está más ocupado que antes– le decía a su reflejo, _"si apenas me contesta al segundo del hola uno de los dos debe colgar o simplemente ya no contesta" _saco su celular, miro el número, después miro la hora _"debe estar dormido en estos momentos" _se le estaba haciendo costumbre de solo ver el número con su imagen y ya NO marcar como antes lo hacía…

**_Toc Toc_** –Kyoko soy Ed… te estamos esperando- hablo desde atrás de la puerta

–si ya voy– tomo el celular y lo alzo en su bolsa de mano, y se acercó a la puerta

–¿Porque tardabas tanto mocosa?– se burló el hombre –no vez que me muero de hambre– le decía mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla

–Perdón por la tardanza– dijo de manera mal humorada comenzó a caminar

–y ¿porque tardabas?– miro su hacia la bolsa de donde resaltaba el celular en una esquina –¿le llamaste?–

–mmm…– ella desvió la mirada hacia el piso

–¿Sigue sin contestarte?– pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de ella

–No… no es eso– dijo triste –creo que para que me conteste alguna llamada, primero debería marcarle–

Ed la miro buscando algún indicio –y que te detiene?– Kyoko se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

–lo mismo que a ti– lo miro a los ojos –ho ya le has marcado a Leire–

–eso es otra cosa Leire se molestó conmigo y sé que si le marco me la rayara por teléfono–

–y no crees que tenía muy buena razón para hacerlo–

–mmm…– ahora fue el quien desvió la mirada

–Uff… ED ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido TÚ?, si la hubieras encontrado abrazando a un hombre, después de declarártele–

–pero ella…–

–LEIRE SOLO TE PIDIÓ UN DÍA PARA PENSARLO Y TÚ, TE VAS ESE MISMO DÍA A COMER Y ABRAZARTE CON OTRA CHICA ED–

–ya no me regañes sé que actué mal… además no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti–

–…–

–¿porque no le llamas a tu adorado senpai?–

–Tengo miedo–

–¿miedo? ¿De qué?– la miro fijamente –Kyoko ¿paso algo que no me desees contar?–

–…–

–Kyoko…– su voz sonaba seria la miro un poco tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de la chica –él no solo es tu senpai, si no también tu novio… sabes el significado real de ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? O ¿compañero?– ella no se movía y no lo miraba –UFF! Kyoko los dos trabajan en este medio, actor, modelo, cantante lo que tu quiera, el trabajo consume nuestras vidas y lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, así que no porque haya las 3 de la mañana te vas a detener a hablar con él, puedo dar por sentado que aún no le has contado de tu familia verdadera, es más ni siquiera a los señores Hizuri les has dicho–

–a…– lo miro como si le hubiera atinado _"eso es porque no sé cómo reaccionara Kuu otousama o mom al saberlo"_

–KYOKO… ED rápido o llegaremos tarde– Grito Tina desde su auto

–si– se apresuraron a ir al auto

–bien Hadita tienes aun dos secciones de fotos después de comer y tú Ed tienes las mismas secciones y una producción para el comercial… Por cierto Tyler quiere hablar con ustedes dos en la noche sobre la sección de fotos de mañana… y bien que quieren comer?– dijo una vez que estaba en marcha

–lo que tú quieras– contestaron los dos

–Bien comeremos en Lowin– dijo con alegría

–Me parece bien–

–A mí también– dijo Kyoko desanimadamente mientras miraba por la ventana –uff…–

–a pesar de que acaba de llover hace mucho calor– comento Ed

–sí, bueno así es el clima aquí en california– afirmo Tina –por cierto Hadita, Juliena me pidió que mañana dejara libre tu agenda a partir de las 6 ya que la acompañaras a una gala… además Leire confirmo que llega en la noche a California–

–enserio, parece como si no la hubiéramos visto hace mucho tiempo– continuo Ed

–jajaja que exagerado Ed solo han sido 3 días desde que dejamos New York… Hadita, Mr. Kuu ya fue arreglar lo de la escuela al parecer ya comenzara la próxima semana… y Mañana a medio día tenemos que reunirnos con el Directos Harrison sobre el nuevo PV, al parecer ya encontraron la instalación que queda mejor para el video, cierto Reino mando un mensaje hoy que él y Miroku pasaran por ti alas 7… ¿Hadita te encuentras bien?– pregunto preocupada mientras la miraba por el retrovisor.

_"Ya hace tres días que volví a ese cuarto de magia, pero Ed tiene razón no le he dicho nada a Kuu otousama ni a Mom sobre mi verdadero Tío Takumi, ni mucho menos que Reino es mi primo… pero si cuando les diga ellos prefieren que viva con mi verdadera familia, los extrañaría mucho... aunque es injusto el Tio Takumi se vino a california solo para pasar tiempo conmigo diciendo que quiere estar como familia… ¡Familia no se realmente que es eso!…" _su vista brevemente se posó en Tina "_aun no puedo creer que Tina sea la hermana menor de Tyler… uff! Hermana menor, María chan ya habrá vuelto a Japón? Tengo entendido que volvía en estos días... el Tío Byron volverá a California en una semana y media, y abra un nuevo desfile aquí, antes de que la escuela inicie, como me gustaría que Ren lo viese… Ren…" _

ED La tomo del hombro y la movió de un lado a otro –Kyoko? Llamando a la tierra de lalandia! Se solicita que nos presten la mente de Kyoko… Kyoko si no contestas tomare tu celular–

–¿Qué?…–golpeo con sus brazos las manos de Ed

–¿Cómo que, QUE?... te pierdes en tu mundo–

–no es cierto–

–si–

–que no–

–Chicos… tranquilos haya atrás–

_Riing Riing_

Los dos se miraron y voltearon a ver la bolsa de Kyoko

–¿Quién será? – pregunto Ed con una sonrisa de travesura, tomando el bolso de la chica, la cual salto sobre él tratando de evitar que el contestara

_Riing Riing_

–hey ustedes dos, quédense tranquilos… Kyoko siéntate–

_Riing Riing_

–pero…– no pudo continuar ya que vio como Ed le daba contestar al celular –NO…– salto sobre él

_Riing Ri…_

–bueno? – Dijo un poco agitado -KYAAAA NO ME PELLIZQUES KYOKO- grito Ed soltando el celular

–bueno… ¿Quién… habla?... – dijo en un perfecto inglés y agitada por estar peleando con Ed

*–Kyoko chan?... está todo bien suenas agitada?–

–eh? si–

–Kyoko bajatee!– grito con dificultades Ed

–no… tú tienes la culpa– contesto enojada

girrrr girrr… (Chillido de llantas)

–KYAAAAA–

–se los advertí… uno de los dos pásese adelante–

–sabes que es peligros que hagas eso en el muelle y más después de llover pudimos habernos ido hacia el mar– se quejaba Ed mientras salía del auto, con Kyoko y Tina… se acercó a Tina y comenzaron a discutir

*–¿Kyoko chan? todo está bien ¿KYOKO CHAN? ¡KYOKO CHAN!– dijo una voz preocupado y asustado del otro lado, Kyoko escucho la voz con atención

–eh? Yashiro san? si estoy bi…–

*–KYOKO– dijo una voz masculina asustada

–Ren– dijo sorprendida, ese nombre hizo que Ed y Tina voltearan,

*–todo está bien…. estas bien?–

–si tod…– no pudo terminar ya que Ed se acercó y le quito el celular a la chica

–oye tuuu ¿Quién te crees? dejando olvidada a Kyoko así como así-

*–¿Quién eres?– dijo con un poco de enfado en su voz

–soy su amigo y su compañero pero sobre todo su familia así que, mira que no voy a permitir que…–

–dame esto… esto no te incumbe Ed– trataba de quitarle el celular con saltos para alcanzarlo

–haaaa Kyokoooo dame el celular….. Ten cuidado acaba de llover– le grito ya que la chica, le quito el celular y había salido corriendo por el muelle

–Kyaaaaa!–

–Kyokoooo!– Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Ed

–HADITAAA!–

**Japón. Tokio. Viernes 3:27 a.m.**

–Por fin… ese era el último– decía cansado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto –ahora a descansar–

–Uff… lo sé– dijo Ren acomodándose en su asiento

–Estas últimas semanas han sido una asfixiantes, desde la entrevista que diste con Fuwa, y para que después retaras poniendo esa cara de bobo al ver el video de la pequeña Kyoko chan en esa entrevista de chismes donde también declaraste que trabajarías en el extranjero por una temporada, todos piden un poco de tiempo para entrevistas, para hablar de tus futuros proyectos y sobre cómo va tu relación– ¬¬

–Estas semana han sido un infierno– dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio

–venga hombre sube esos ánimos en unos días más estarás abrazando a tu amada "Novia"– dijo pícaramente Yashiro ¬¬ lo miro y pudo ver que como a Ren desprendía un aura oscura… –por cierto has hablado con ella en estos últimos días–

–Uff… no desde la entrevista con Fuwa kun–

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo? sin hablar con ella!–

–Te recuerdo que la agenda ha estado demasiado apretada y al parecer ella también tiene mucho trabajo, y ella no me marca–

-eso solo son escusas Hizuri Kuon-

–claro que no–

–haber porque no le marcas tú–

Ren miraba el camino sin decir nada

–Bien, ya que quieres comportarte así yo le marcare y no te la pasare– dijo Yashiro poniéndose un guante de látex

–Haz lo que quieras– _"debe estar ocupada como la última vez y con ese bastardo"_ pensó molesto

–bien… lo hare– marco el numero –está marcando Ren–

–Que gusto– dijo en un resoplo

*–bueno? – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en inglés –KYAAAA NO ME PELLIZQUES KYOKO– grito el chico

*–bueno… ¿Quién… habla?... – ahora se escuchó la voz de la chica en un perfecto inglés y agitada

–Kyoko chan? está todo bien suenas agitada?– pregunto Yashiro _"¿Quién habrá sido ese tipo?" _pensó con miedo

*–eh? si–

*–Kyoko bajatee! – grito con dificultades el chico

_"¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? SI Ren lo escucha se enfadara" _pensaba Yashiro tensándose

*–no… tú tienes la culpa– contesto enojada… girrrr girrr… (Chillido de llantas) –Se los advertí… uno de los dos pásese adelante- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

*-KYAAAAA

–¿Kyoko chan? todo está bien ¿KYOKO CHAN? ¡KYOKO CHAN!– Grito preocupado, ya que había escuchado todo el revuelto

*–sabes que es peligros que hagas eso en el muelle pudimos habernos ido hacia el mar– escuchaba la voz de un hombre hablando en ingles

*–eh? Yashiro san? si estoy bi….–

Gracias a Dios era de madrugada y no había casi transito ya que Ren freno de golpe al escuchar a su manager el cual tenía una miro con miedo, le apresuro a quitarle el celular –KYOKO–

*–Ren–

–todo está bien…. estas bien?– se apresuró a decir

*–si tod…–

*–oye tuuu ¿Quién te crees? dejando olvidada a Kyoko así como así– escucho la voz de un hombre

–¿Quién eres?– dijo con un poco de enfado en su voz y contestándole en ingles

*–soy su amigo y su compañero pero sobre todo su familia así que, mira que no voy a permitir que….–

*–dame esto… esto no te incumbe Ed–

*–haaaa… Kyokoooo dame el celular….. Ten cuidado acaba de llover– se escuchó un grito fuerte acompañado de un [splash] –Kyaaaaa!– se escuchó el grito –KYOKOOOO!– Se escuchó la voz del chico a lo lejos, igual que la voz de una mujer –HADITAAA!–

–Ren que está pasando… Ren– le preguntaba a Yashiro ya que el chico había cambiado de su aura asesina a ponerse pálido completamente…

–Kyoko– dijo en un susurro pálido, apretó el celular, por un momento sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, sentía que el calor abandonaba su cuerpo.

*–ED PIDE AYUDA!– fue lo último que escucho

–Kyoko– dijo primero como susurro –Kyoko… Kyoko… KYOKO– Comenzó a gritar desesperado, al no tener contestación, algo dentro de él se estrujo dándole un dolor insoportable en el pecho, apretó el aparato –Yashiro busca un vuelo para hoy mismo–

–¿Qué pero…? – Lo miro un poco, Kuon estaba pálido –bien creo que se adelantaremos nuestra ida por 2 días– Ren le paso el celular y comenzó a manejar una vez mas

–Gracias– dijo en un susurro apagado

–Solo hay un vuelo a las 9, y ahí dos asientos libres los aparto?–

–si… ve a preparar tus maletas… paso por ti a las 7–

.

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer y soportar la espera!**


	35. Reencuentros inesperados

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de la grandiosa Mangaka**

**"Nakamura Yoshiki"**

Aclaraciones sobre los manejos de diálogos:

–son diálogos–, _"pensamientos", *_–Llamadas telefónicas–*, **{**Point of View (POV): punto de vista**}**

Primeramente una gran disculpa, pero mí tiempo ha estado limitado por mis deberes… pero, bueno ayer me tome la tarde y decidí escribir un poco… pero, al final termino en esto, espero que les guste. Y a claro, **no pienso abandonar las historias**. Pero si debo decir que mi tiempo no es muy manejable para escribir.

Bueno gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomar un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer.

* * *

**"****La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse."**

_Roger Martin du Gard_

* * *

**Reencuentros inesperados.**

**{**Normal POV**}**

**_Los Ángeles, California. Jueves 3:05 p.m._**

–dame esto… ¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE ED!– trataba de quitarle el celular con saltos para alcanzarlo

–HAAAA! KYOKO ¡DAME EL CELULAR!….. ¡Ten cuidado acaba de llover!– le grito Ed ya que Kyoko le quito el celular y había salido corriendo por el muelle.

–Kyaaa!– había resbalado y por la velocidad que llevaba por su escapada había tomado el suficiente vuelo para ir a parar al agua.

–KYOKOOO!– Grito con toda su fuerza Edward, mientras corría hacia donde había caído Kyoko.

–HADITAAA!– Tina corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron, miro a todos lados en búsqueda de la chica _"por favor, Kyoko sube a la superficie, por favor sube, ¡por favor!"_ –¡Por favor, Dios!– la gente comenzó aglomerarse en el lugar –¡maldición!– una mancha de sangre resaltaba en la orilla del muelle. –¡ED PIDE AYUDA!– No lo pensó ni dos veces para lanzarse a rescatar a la chica, no podía perderla a ella, y más a ella que le había comenzado a traer la luz a su vida.

Ed había hablado a una ambulancia, la cual había respondido con una rapidez sorprendente. Los guardacostas habían reaccionado y se había lanzado junto con Tina, comenzaron su búsqueda con temor, era la parte onda de ese lado del muelle, asignada para atracar barcos grandes. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Ed, al ver a Tina y a uno de los tres guardacostas salir con Kyoko, más el color de sus mejillas volvió a desaparecer al escuchar al guardacostas que pedía rápido a los paramédicos. Los paramédicos corrieron a auxiliar a la chica, que él guardacostas había puesto a la orilla del muelle, le había comenzado hacer reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Kyoko estaba sangrando de la parte trasera de la cabeza al nivel de la nuca, ya que al resbalar por el muelle se había golpeado con uno de los postes de madera, haciéndole una herida en esa área y dejándola inconsciente al momento de caer, apenas la chica comenzó a respirar una vez más, los paramédicos no esperaron ni un minuto para subirla a la ambulancia.

Tina subió a la ambulancia con Kyoko, todo había pasado en minutos, más Ed juraría que había sido horas, subió al auto y condujo tras ellos, acababa de llegar al hospital entro y corrió a emergencia, preguntando por la joven que acababan de llevar, lo mandaron directamente a una sala de espera donde estaba Tina…

–¡¿Cómo está?!–

–No lo sé– su voz se escuchaba en eco entre su llanto –Nadie me dice nada… pero Ed durante el trayecto tuvieron que reanimarla otra vez– no pudo continuar, las lágrimas caían rápidamente y fluidamente.

–Tranquila– la abrazo suavemente, comenzó a sobar su espalda con la mano izquierda, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, que se encontraba encasillada en su llanto –todo estará bien… ya verás en cualquier momento…– susurro a su oído con voz dulce pero triste, un gran nudo en la garganta se había creado sin darse cuenta.

–¡Tengo que hablarle a mi hermano!– apenas pudo articular con voz ahogada.

–¡¿Tú hermano?!–

–Ty… Tyler es mi hermano mayor… ¡oh Dios! Juliena se enojara conmigo… ella me confió a esa pequeña y yo… yo…– una vez más se dejó caer en el llanto y la desesperación, por las ventanillas opacas de las dos grandes puertas que dirigía a las salas operatorias un doctor salió por las puertas por las cuales hace ya rato había pasado una Kyoko inconsciente.

–¡¿Familiares de la señorita Kyoko Mogami?!– su voz seria y fría, alerto a Ed y Tina los cuales apenas pudieron acercarse temerosos, por cualquier noticia que les fuese a dar.

–Nosotros veníamos con ella– menciono Ed con un nudo en la garganta.

El doctor los recorrió con la mirada a las dos personas –supongo ¿que ninguno de los dos es un familiar directo? o ¿me equivoco?– los dos negaron con la cabeza –les sugiero que le avisen a sus familiares… en un rato más se pasara a sala de observación, en estos momentos se le está haciendo una tomografía computarizada, para ver que daño pudo haber en la región occipital o el inicio cervical de la chica, pero…– los miro un momento, ninguno de los dos chicos se movía, era como si trataran de asimilar lo que decía –ella no ha despertado o dado signos de conciencia, al parecer cayó al mar ya inconsciente por lo cual trago demasiada agua, por lo que la pasamos hacer algún examen computarizado para checar si ahí, daño interno en su cabeza…– otra vez cayo al ver a la mujer ponerse pálida y caía sobre sus piernas, espero un minuto para volver hablar –les sugiero que llamen a sus familiares– con eso ultimo el doctor volvió por donde había entrado. Ed ayudó a Tina a levantarse y sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala de espera.

Tina saco su celular, mientras comenzaba a buscar el número de su hermano sus manos no habían dejado de temblar, Ed tomo su muñeca con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba el celular.

–Yo me encargo– ella asintió, y volvió abrazarse a sí misma, él saco su celular y marco a Tyler, el cual apenas escucho la palabra hospital, dijo que iba para haya, _"pensé que nunca necesitaría este número… maldición"_ pensó al ver el número que estaba a punto de marcar.

**Flash Back **

_~4 Días antes, de que se fueran de New York~_

Estaban Ed estaba sobre su vehículo esperando a Kyoko frente a una locación, donde minutos antes habían tenido una sesión de fotografías con una compañía que los había solicitado exclusivamente a ellos dos, les habían dado un descanso para que fueran a comer, Tina había tenido que ir a la agencia y él le había dicho que se encargaría de Kyoko, hasta que ella volviera. Kyoko y él había quedado que irían a comer a un restaurante cercano, ella estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando él se adelantó al auto. Kyoko no llegaba, decidió bajar del auto e irla a buscar, apenas había dado la vuelta al edificio, para ver si no había salido por la puerta trasera, que era la más cercana a los camerinos cuando escucho su voz.

–MOCOSA, ¡¿PORQUE TARDAS, TANTO?! ¡Tengo hambre…!– se detuvo en seco al ver a dos hombres vestidos de negro uno con cabello dorado y el otro color plateado, hablando con la chica, corrió hacia ella, se colocó rápidamente entre los dos chicos y ella –si tienen algún problema con ella, díganmelo a mí…–

–Ed, no es lo que piensas–

–Espera Kyoko, Hermanito mayor está hablando con estos chicos malos– contesto, con voz melosa, poniéndola detrás de él. Volteo hacia ella y comenzó a darle palmaditas sobre la coronilla –así que no te preocupes, hermanito esta para resolverá este problema–

–Caperucita, tiene razón no es lo que piensas–

–¿y tú quién eres? Y ¡¿quién te dio permiso de que llames a Kyoko… Caperucita?!– grito indignado Ed, porque según él, esos chicos se estaban propasando con su auto nombrada hermana menor.

–Oye, espera lo estas malinterpretando– trato de llamar la atención Miroku.

–yo le diré como quiera ¡a mi prima!, además, ella no se ha quejado, y supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de su carácter y que si no quisiera que la llamara así, lo dejaría claro– respondió Reino ignorando lo demás.

Ed abrió los ojos –¿pri… prima?– los miro por unos microsegundos, turnando su mirada ente el chico de cabello plateado y Kyoko. Su mirada permaneció en la chica –¿Kyoko…? ¿Qué está pasando?–

Un fuerte y sonoro suspiro salió de entre los labios de la chica –te lo explicare todo Ed… pero no aquí– lo miro con sus ojos suplicantes.

–uff! Bien, espero una buena explicación señorita…– expreso en forma de regaño y con una postura seria –pero ahora vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre– dijo cambiando de postura y ahora empujando a los tres chicos hacia el automóvil.

Condujo hasta el restaurante que ya habían acordado en ir, pidió un reservado. Los cuatro tomaron asiento y pidieron algo de comer. Habían traído las bebidas, Ed sorbió un poco de su bebida.

–¿y bien?, soy todo oídos–

–uff! Veras, él es Reino Kazushi–

–espera ¿Kazushi?... ¿eres hijo del presidente Takumi Kazushi?–

–Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres Ed Sheeran, el modelo y cantante– expreso Miroku.

–¿Lo conoces?– pregunto sorprendida Kyoko

–bueno no es que lo conozca, en sí, si no que se los nombres de los modelos que aparecen en nuestros videos–

–Ustedes son de la banda musical Vie Ghoul– _"espera esa banda, es la favorita de…"_

–¡Kyoko!– se escuchó una voz muy familiar para Ed y Kyoko

–¡Leire chan, estamos aquí!– decía Kyoko, levantándose para que la viera. Ed visualizo a la chica a lo lejos y la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a ellos.

–perdón por llega…– no pudo terminar, al ver a Miroku y Reino –no puede ser… ¡Kyaa! Eres… no puedes ser…–

**Fin de Flashback**

–grr… pero, es su familia– musito entre dientes, miro hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido. Inspiro, llenado sus pulmones, comenzó a marcar. –sí, bueno…–

*–¿bueno? ¿Quién habla?–*

–soy Ed… el amigo de Kyoko… ella ha tenido un accidente–

.

–Señor Hizuri tiene una llamada– dijo un chico con celular en mano mientras el actor limpiaba su rostro con una tolla.

–Gracias, Adrián– tomo el celular –Bu…–

*–Kuu! Está en el hospital, hubo un accidente y ella resbalo en el muelle–* grito Juliena apenas con aire.

–¿Amor? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quién está en el hospital?!–

*–¡nuestra niña! Amor… ¡Kyoko está en el hospital!–*

–¿en cuál?–

*–te mando la ubicación–*

–Adrián, podrías cancelar los demás proyectos–

–¡¿Qué?! PERO, SEÑOR HIZURI– le grito a Kuu. Que ya iba casi saliendo de la locación, camino hasta su auto, miro su celular, Juliena ya le había mandado la ubicación del hospital, condujo hasta el lugar que marcaba su celular no había tardado más que unos 10 minutos de donde estaba, salió a toda prisa, camino hasta el elevador y se encontró con una Juliena histérica y un preocupado Tyler, el cual lo miro de lejos y detuvo el elevador para que entrara.

–Tina tranquila– decía Ed teniendo a la mujer en un mar de llanto.

–pe… pero…–

–Kyoko estará bien ya verás despertara, y dirá que nos vayamos a casa… ya lo veras– su voz se estaba quebrando.

**_Tokio. Japón, Viernes 3:52 a.m._**

–Kyoko– dijo primero como susurro –Kyoko… Kyoko… KYOKO!– Comenzó a gritar desesperado, al no tener contestación, algo dentro de él se estrujo dándole un dolor insoportable en el pecho, apretó el aparato –Yashiro busca un vuelo, para ¡hoy mismo!–

–¿Qué?, ¿pero…?– Lo miro un poco, Kuon estaba pálido –bien… creo que se adelantaremos nuestra ida por 2 días– Ren le paso el celular y comenzó a manejar una vez mas

–Gracias– dijo en un susurro apagado

–Solo hay un vuelo a las 9, y ahí dos asientos libres ¿los aparto?–

–Si… ve a preparar tus maletas… pasó por ti a las 7– condujo hasta el edificio de departamentos, donde vivía su manager.

–Kuon…– lo llamo Yashiro, ya que el chico seguía tenso y pálido –tranquilo, sabes que las peores noticias son las primeras en saberse– dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo, sin esperar respuesta de su representado.

–Tal vez, es cierto– susurro para sí, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, para tranquilizar su cuerpo, condujo hasta su departamento.

Apenas puso un pie en su departamento se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, saco su maleta la coloco abierta sobre la cama, se encamino a su closet, tomo algunos pantalones y los aventó hacia la maleta hizo lo mismo con las playeras y camisas e interiores. Se acercó a su cama y comenzó a doblar todo al mismo tiempo que lo colocaba dentro de la maleta.

Se acercó a su mesa de noche, saco sus papeles, los coloco sobre el borde de la cama alado de la maleta.

–¿debería intentarlo una vez más?–

Miro su teléfono, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con mano temblorosa lo tomo de su lugar y comenzó a marcar una vez más… nada una vez más la línea estaba muerta…

_"maldición… espero que estés bien amor"_ aventó el teléfono a un lado dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la cama.

**#poff#**

Fue apenas un ligero sonido, pero no por eso pasó desapercibido por el actor. Con ayuda de sus codos fue levantando su torso, en búsqueda del objeto que hubiese hecho el sonido. Volvió a sentarse, con la mirada buscaba cualquier objeto fuera de su lugar, soltó un suspiro miro hacia el piso debajo de sus pies y ahí estaba alado de pie.

–Claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?– tomo una vez más el celular, comenzó a marcar, a pesar de haber pasado años nunca podría olvidar ese número, estaba por anotar el ultimo digito cuando se detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?– presiono el botón rojo para borrar el número, dejo el celular alado de el –que tal si ellos no saben nada, y solo los asusto por nada… además que pienso decir…– se llevó las manos a su cara. Comenzó a debatir consigo mismo por un rato.

Volvió a tomar el celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Kyoko, fuera que esta vez contestara y él solo estuviera preocupándose por nada, pero, el dolor en su pecho no había desaparecido ni un minuto, podría jurar que había aumentado con la desesperación de no saber nada.

Ya era tarde, cuando por fin se rindió, dejándose caer en la cama, acurrucándose con celular en mano, dejándose vencer por Morfeo.

**{**Reino POV**}**

**_Los Ángeles, América. Jueves 4:45 p.m._**

Habíamos llegado a California en la mañana, por lo cual le había marcado a Kyoko, para que se uniera a nosotros a la hora de la cena, al no encontrarla opto por dejarle el mensaje con su manager.

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante cuando había recibido una llamada de ese tipo, si, aquel que se auto nombraba hermano mayor de Kyoko, que le pasa por la cabeza es algo que nunca entenderé, es decir ella es mi prima y creo que la quiero como tal... pero, ese tipo desde que nos habíamos conocido, solo se mostró sobre protector con ella y poniendo esas caras raras, que me molestaban durante toda la comida donde nos había presentado Kyoko. Aunque también estaba esa chica, que apenas llego me acoso toda la comida, al grado de pedirle mi número a Miroku y este traidor se lo había dado sin mi aprobación. Pero, bueno eso es otra cosa.

Ahora me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Miroku manejaba a una muy buena velocidad para llegar al hospital ya fuera como pacientes o como visitantes, agregándole tres chiflados que iban gritando como locos algo de salvar a caperucita. Maldición ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?

–¡Odio! los hospitales–

–Eso no importa, ahora– espeto Dasuku con un ceño fruncido.

–¡apresúrate Reino!– me grito Kiyora. Que ya estaba casi en la entrada junto con Dasuku y Shizuru.

–uff!– algo no me da confianza de esto. Mire el hospital con preocupación. No es que odiara en si los hospitales, pero los fantasmas que vagan por ellos, son molestos a veces. Además, no me agrada para nada que Kyoko esté en uno de ellos, maldita sea odio preocuparme por ella y su bienestar y últimamente es más constante esa preocupación hacia ella y si ¿estaba grave?

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Volteé a ver de quien era esa mano.

–Ella, está bien–

–¿tú crees?–

–Claro, después de todo es tu prima y es igual de testaruda que tú, para la muerte–

–ham… bueno vamos, que esos fantasmitas, deben estar llorando por su dueña–

–jaja… no los trates de tomar, solo porque son adorables–

–lo sé–

Entramos al hospital, nos dirigíamos a los elevadores

–¡Reino! ¿Qué piso es?– gritaba Shizuru.

–¡nunca, nos dijiste que piso!– complementaba Dasuku.

–Ya veo, así que se vieron obligados a esperarnos, por culpa de ese pequeño detalle– contesto Miroku.

Ignore sus comentarios y entre en el elevador que ya estaba ahí. Entre y presione el sexto piso, yo si sabía a donde ir, Miroku alcanzo a entrar mientras los demás renegaban. Se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que habíamos entrado.

Por fin un poco de silencio, todo el camino esos tres me venían sacando de quicio. Estuve tentado en decirle a Miroku que se detuviera en algún lugar y los dejáramos por ahí. El elevador se abrió y Miroku y yo caminamos hasta la recepción.

Miroku se acercó a una de las enfermeras que estaba en recepción.

–Buenas tardes, necesitamos saber de Mogami Kyo…–

–Miroku– escuche la voz de ese tipo, que venía caminando de la sala de espera.

–¡ho! Ed– dijo Miroku. –¿Qué les ha dicho de Kyoko?– pregunto, inocentemente,

Mire como varias personas se nos quedaban viendo apenas Miroku menciono a caperucita.

–lamento decir que no sabemos nada, el medico pide un familiar hablar con él– hizo una pausa y volteo a verme –espero que mínimo, seas mayor de edad–

–eso que te importa a ti–

–Kyoko es menor de edad… el medico no dará información al menos que sea un adulto el que venga–

Me limite a levantar la ceja y cruzar mis brazos.

–Maldito Reino– me grito Dasuku que venía saliendo del elevador.

–Porque nos dejas atrás, nosotros ¡también estamos preocupados por Caperucita!– expreso en voz elevada Kiyora

–shhh… jóvenes les pido, que no hagan ruido es un hospital– los regaño una de las enfermeras de recepción.

Mire a la sala de espera, ahí estaba la manager de Kyoko alado de un hombre y una pareja que desde que llegamos el hombre no me ha quitado la vista y tiene el ceño fruncido. Mire que Miroku junto con los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, me limite a caminar hasta la pared, y recargarme. Un hombre con bata salió de uno de los pasillos.

**{**Normal POV**}**

–Familiares de Mogami Kyoko–

–¡Somos nosotros!– dijeron casi uniformemente, Juliena, Kuu, Tina, Tyler, Ed, Miroku, Dasuku, Shizuru y Kiyora.

–¿Todos, son familiares?– pregunto sorprendido el Doctor, se llevó la mano a la nuca con una gotita en su frente.

–Uff!... yo soy su primo sanguíneo– dijo Reino desde su lugar –mi vie… uff! Mi padre tiene su custodia, pero, se encuentra en New York en este momento–

–Mmm…– lo miro de arriba abajo inspeccionándolo, levanto una ceja dudoso –bien, podría acompañarme– espeto señalándole el pasillo de donde había salido.

–uff! bien– camino detrás de él sin ganas, hasta llegar a una oficina. El doctor saco unas resonancias cerebrales, junto con una carpeta.

–bien, primero yo soy el Neurólogo Maec Karl… la señorita Kyoko tuvo una conmoción cerebral, se descartó cualquier tipo de daño permanente, se le encontró varias contusiones, además de un pequeña herida en la área occipital en la cual se le practico 4 puntadas…–

–¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Esta despierta?– lo interrumpió Reino.

–aún no ha despertado, sigue inconsciente, estamos esperando que abra los ojos en cualquier…– se interrumpió el mismo al ver al chico –puede acompañarme– se dirigió a la puerta.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Reino se había ido con el médico, dejando a sus compañeros de banda en la sala de espera, junto con los Hizuri´s, Tyler, Tina y Ed.

–¡¿Por qué tuvo que ir ese mocoso?!–

–¡amor!, por favor tranquilo– lo trataba de tranquilizar Juliena.

–Yo soy su padre– se quejo

–te auto nombraste, tú mismo– contesto Tyler.

–Yo soy el que está cuidando de ella aquí en América–

–Técnicamente, ella vino sola, además el presidente Lory no dejo a nadie con su custodia– complemento Tina

–eso no me importa yo soy el que debería estar allí y no él– gruñía ferozmente, dando vueltas como loco por la sala. –Además ¿Quién son ustedes?– miro a los cuatro chicos.

–bueno nosotros somos amigos de Kyoko. Es un gusto conocerlos señores Hizuri´s, yo soy Mi…–

–¡Miroku!– le llamo Reino, que se veía cansado.

–¡Reino! ¿Cómo está?–

–Mírala por ti mismo, habitación 620– camino hacia Tina y Ed –pasara la noche aquí, estará bajo observación por 24 horas… supongo ¿que son los Hizuri?–

–supones bien, yo soy el padre de Kyoko y ¿tu quién demonios eres?, ¿que eres de ella? ¿Por qué dices que eres su familiar?–

–uff! Es tal y como lo describió Kyoko– susurro para sí, viendo al hombre que estaba hecho una furia, exigiendo respuestas.

–Yo debí ser el que entrara, NO tú, por el momento yo soy su tutor por nombre de Lor…–

–En realidad, mi padre Takumi Kazushi es su tutor, no yo, yo solo soy su primo–

–¿tu padre?–

**{**Lory, POV**}**

**_Tokio. Japón, Viernes 5:40 a.m._**

–¡Que hermoso final!– (╥︣﹏᷅╥) me levante de mi cómodo sillón –¿Qué hora, será?– me pregunte estirándome un poco, sentía que mis músculos estaban tensos por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

Había pasado más de 6 horas viendo un drama de amor, de principio a fin.

Mi mirada se posó en un reloj de león, colgado en la pared. –¡No puede ser! Me he pasado toda la noche viendo el Dorama–

En momentos así extraño a mi querida nieta, ella hubiera venido a regañar. _"¿Cómo estará María-chan? ¿Qué hora será en New York? Tal vez pueda llamarla, deben ser casi las 5 de la tarde"_. Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, debía darme un baño.

Como siempre Sebastián, me había dejado los periódicos del día, junto con una gran taza de café caliente. La tome entre mis manos y la puse sobre mis labios, inspire un poco el olor del café, solo el olor era confortante, tome un gran trago del café recién hecho y tome uno de los periódicos. _"Espera yo iba hacer algo"_ mire el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa, no lo pensé mucho en tomarlo y comenzar a marcar.

–¡María chan!– casi grite al teléfono cuando me contesto.

*–bwaa! ¡Abuelito!–*

–¿Qué pasa, María chan?– pregunte preocupado, María chan estaba en un mar de llanto.

*–Bwa! ¡ONEE SAMA! ¡ONEE SAMA!–*

–¿qué le paso a Kyoko-chan?–

*–¡bwa! ¡bwa!... abuelito… ¡bwa!–*

–María chan ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?... ¿María chan?–

*–¿Bueno? ¡¿Papá?!–*

–Kouki ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué María chan está llorando? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué, llora por Kyoko? ¿Le paso algo?–

*–en estos momento estamos en el aeropuerto vamos a los Ángeles, me encontraba en una reunión con el presidente Takumi… cuando su hijo lo llamo… Kyoko fue hospitalizada, por lo cual viajaremos en el Jet del presidente Takumi para ir a los Ángeles–*

–y ¿sabes cómo está?–

*–aún no sabemos, nada… cuando le llamo su hijo apenas iba al hospital. Padre te dejo debemos abordar–*

–entiendo… mantenme informado apenas sepas algo–

#RING #RING #RING mire mi celular, mire el número, esto no es bueno.

*–¡JEFE! ¿Quién es este mocoso, llamado Reino?–*

–¿Kuu?–

*–y ¿Qué demonios es eso de que Takumi Kazushi es el tío de Kyoko? Y ¿Por qué tiene su custodia? ¿Qué está pasando jefe?–*

–¡Ho vaya! Así que Kyoko-chan no te dijo nada–

*–¿Qué?–*

–bueno como sea, su custodia no se la di yo… se la dio la mismísima Mogami Saena–

*–entonces ¿este chico si es…?–*

–supongo que ya conociste a Reino… el si es su primo sanguíneo– guarde silencio por un momento, al no escuchar contestación continúe –Takumi es el hermano menor del difunto padre de Kyoko, él había estado buscando a Kyoko desde hace mucho al parecer Mogami-sensei no le había permitido contacto con ella hasta ahora… ¿Kuu?–

*–¿Por qué no me lo dijo?–*

–se suponía que ella te lo diría–

*–no me importa, si es su familia sanguínea, ella es mi hija y yo debería tener su custodia–*

–uff!... ¿Kuu?–

*–ella es mi nena, yo llevo más tiempo conociéndola… y no puede aparecer alguien y decir que es su tío o primo… Me vale un pepino que sean parientes de sangre, así que hágame el favor de pedirle que me dé la custodia…–*

–uff… sabes que no puedo hacer eso… ¿verdad?–

*–¿Por qué?–*

–Kuu, entiende la madre de Kyoko fue la que se la dio–

*–puede pelearla, usted tiene una custodia firmada por ella–*

–uff… lamentablemente te diré que ya no está en mi poder–

*–¿que?–*

–Como oíste, ella ya no está en mi jurisdicción más que como empleada… ¿por cierto como esta ella?–

*–a eso si le importa, pensé que no tenía jurisdicción en ella–*

–¡KUU! Solo hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ella–

Mire como entraba Sebastián a la habitación, con algunos papeles, _"¡Dios! El trabajo nunca acaba"_ me dejo una nota al parecer alguien había llamado dejando un recado, tome el papel, era de Yashiro. _"este muchacho"_.

*–no es cierto, lo mejor para ella es estar conmigo y Juliena–*

–claro que no, y tú lo sabes… ellos son su familia, y como tú y yo, ellos la adoran… además… ella lo hubiera querido conocer a él y quien mejor que el hermano menor, para que ella sepa de su padre–

*–uff! Lo sé–*

**{**Normal, POV**}**

**_Los Ángeles, California. Jueves 5:15 p.m._**

Se encontraban sentados todos los chicos de la banda Vie Ghoul estaban platicando con Ed, y Tyler. Kuu estaba cercas de la ventana hablando por teléfono.

–Lo sé– contesto resignado, tomando asiento en la sala de espera.

*–ya me dirás, ¿Cómo esta Kyoko?–*

–mmm… inconsciente–

*–¿Qué? y ¿cómo paso? –*

–al parecer se resbalo por en el muelle, y se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que se abrió un poco– contesto tranquilamente.

*–por como lo dices, parece que esta fuera de peligro–*

–bueno algo así… le hicieron resonancias, al parecer solo tiene algunas contusiones… no se puede decir mucho si ella no despierta… en apariencia todo está bien solo por las contusiones cerebrales–

*–entiendo, ¿la has visto?–*

–Aun no, solo pueden pasar 2 personas a la vez y, Juliena y Tina entraron primero a verla–

*–entiendo, bueno creo que te veremos en una 14 horas –*

–¿veremos? ¿Quiénes?–

*–pues quien más, tu hijo, Yukihito y yo–*

–¡¿van a venir?!– casi grito, ganando las miradas de todos los que estaban en la sala de espera. –Perdón– se disculpó, con los presentes. Después se volteó y continuo hablando –jefe está seguro que está bien que vengan… digo él aún no sabe de… ya sabe quién… digo no creo que mi niña se la haya dicho–

*–pues es una decisión que no tome yo… es más, es tu culpa, porque le avisaste a Kuon que Kyoko está en el hospital–*

–Yo no le dije nada–

*–¿no? Entonces como supo–*

–¿Qué quiere decir?–

*–Yukihito me aviso, que su viaje se adelantó a hoy y su vuelo sale a las 9, debido a que irían a ver a Kyoko… antes que digas algo, yo no sabía nada, acabo de leerlo en un mensaje que dejo Yukihito… el caso es que ellos parten en un rato más–*

–acaso es un adivino o ¿qué?–

*–dímelo tú, es tu hijo–*

–no tengo ni idea… ¿Qué debemos hacer?–

*–supongo que por el momento nada… te llamare de nuevo cuando estemos ahí–*

–Está bien, aquí los espero– contesto resignado.

En la sala Tyler le preguntaba ciertas cosas a Miroku y Ed, Reino miraba fijamente a Kuu, el cual apenas había colgado, había dado la vuelta y lo había encarado con una mirada seria. Le hizo una seña de que fuera con él.

–vaya, vaya esto se pondrá interesante– susurro para sí Reino levantándose de su lugar.

Miroku alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho, lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, miro como Reino se acercaba a Kuu y los dos salían de su vista rumbo a las escaleras.

–Miroku, ¿no iras?– pregunto Shizuru

–No, ellos pueden solucionarlo solos–

Miro como Tina y Juliena salían y caminaban hacia ellos.

–y ¿cómo esta Kyoko?– pregunto Tyler

Juliena negó con la cabeza sentándose alado de él –¿Dónde está Kuu?–

–salió con Reino, no deben tardar–

–Ya veo– tomo un poco de aire mientras se acomodaba los pliegues de la falda, miro a los cuatro chicos de la banda –supongo que ustedes saben que pasa realmente–

–Bueno creo que yo sobro– expreso Ed levantándose del lugar

–o eso sí, que no Ed. Se nota a leguas que tu sabias todo, así que te quedas– espeto tranquila –Tina me dijo que eran amigos… sé que mi niña es un amor, pero quiero saber quiénes son realmente– los miro a cada uno –y bien ¿Quién inicia?–

Habían subido las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, que estaba hecha como si fuera un patio.

–Acabo de hablar con Takarada Lory, él ya me explico algunas cosas–

–¿Por qué no, mejor me pregunta lo que quiere saber? En vez de darle vueltas–

–veo que eres directo–

–¡uff! Y bien–

–Yo quiero mucho a Kyoko, la veo como si fuera mi propia hija– lo miraba a los ojos con seriedad.

–mmm…–

–sé que tienen su custodia y… pero… digo… ella es… mi esposa y yo…– trataba de decir tranquilo tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Reino lo miraba sin hacer expresión.

_"es tal y como dijo Kyoko"_ pensó Reino.

**Flash back.**

#Toc # toc#

–Pasen– contestó Takumi que estaba acomodando algunos papeles en su escritorio, levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con Kyoko y Reino –vaya los esperaba más tarde–

–Da igual si es ahora o más tarde, viejo– contesto Reino con recelo, dejándose caer en un sofá frente al escritorio.

–Reino, no le llames así a tu padre, debes ¡Respetarlo!– lo riño Kyoko enojada.

–¡uff! Como quieras– espeto entre dientes el peli plateado.

Takumi los miraba extrañado, pero feliz. Kyoko había comenzado a darle un monologo a Reino sobre el respeto a los mayores.

–¡YA! A lo que veníamos– casi grito Reino, mirando a su padre con varios papeles en mano y sentado frente a ellos.

–¡Cierto!… perdone, Presidente Takumi– se disculpó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

–Venga Kyoko, no hagas eso… no estamos en Japón además soy tu Tío– le comentaba el hombre mayor.

–pero…–

–Aquí esta– puso los folios frente a ella –todo lo que me pediste–

Kyoko tomo los folios, sus manos temblaban, miro a Reino el cual solo la miraba sin decir nada. Tomo asiento, abriendo la primera carpeta, habían pasado un rato y Kyoko ya había terminado de checar ambas carpetas si decir nada.

–Mevolvióacedersinconsideración– susurro para sí.

–Cof… cof… mmm… ¿Kyoko?– se aventuró a decir Takumi.

–…

–¡¿Caperucita?!–

–…

Takumi se levantó de su lugar caminando hacia donde estaba Kyoko, se arrodillo frente a ella.

–pe… perdóname– se apresuró a decir Takumi. –no pensé… perdóname, creo que me deje llevar– seguía diciendo, Reino se levantó y se acercó a ellos. –enserio lo siento, si te molesta puedo… discúlpame no pensé–

Reino miro a su padre, después poso su vista en la chica que tenía lágrimas, resbalando por sus mejillas.

–Caperucita, tranquila– le paso suavemente su mano por su espalda.

Ante la acción del cantante Kyoko lo miro –me volvió a ceder sin considerarme… Reino– tomo la carpeta que primero abrió, estaban todos los papeles de su custodia –y esta vez, hasta el presidente… debe pensar que soy una molestia para él tambi…– no pudo terminar un nudo en su garganta se le había formado junto con un mar de lágrimas, en la segunda carpeta estaban los papeles que Lory había tenido en su poder.

–No… espera… te equivocas– empezó a decir Takumi sintiéndose culpable –Lory es un viejo amigo y…– soltó un suspiro, tomo las dos manos de la chica –perdóname, nunca me detuve a pensar lo que tu querías o lo que pensarías… yo le suplique a Lory que cediera tu custodia ¡perdóname! ¡PUEDE SER QUE PIENSES QUE SOY, EL PEOR TÍO QUE EXISTE!... si no quieres nada de eso, puedo parar los tramites, no están terminados completamente… debo llamar a Lory… y al abogado… debí pensar más en ti… maldición soy un terrible tío... perdóname a lo mejor te desagrada la idea ser una Kazushi– divagaba diciendo, en algún momento se había levantado de su lugar y había comenzado a dar vueltas como loco.

Kyoko lo miro por un momento –no es eso… solo que no sé ¿qué hacer?…– susurro

–¿Qué?... si quieres que los detenga, ahora mismo lo hare…– se detuvo en seco, se acercó a ella. –¿Qué dijiste?–

–no sé, ¿qué hacer?–

–sobre ¿Qué?–

–si realmente usted es mi Tío paterno… perdone me, pero… casi no sé nada de usted y mucho menos de mi padre… Y lo más seguro es que va a querer que me vaya a vivir con usted y yo…–

–Claro que si Kyoko… quiero intentar recuperar el tiempo, entiende me te busque por mucho tiempo–

–pero, no quiero dejar a Kuu otousama y a Juliena… al tío Tyler, al tío Byron…–

–Ya veo…– se acercó a ella –te prometo que respetare lo que desees hacer, si quieres seguir con ellos, dejare que sigas con ellos, pero quiero que sepas, que yo estaré ahí para ti. Solo quiero conocerte, y se parte de tu vida, ¿te parece?–

–Está bien, por mí–

**Fin de Flash back.**

–si le preocupa que se la queramos quitar, tranquilícese nosotros haremos lo que Kyoko quiera, ella elige con quien estar, nosotros solo somos su familia, mi padre le dejo claro a Kyoko que respetaría lo que ella quisiera…– contesto serio, Reino.

–¿hace cuánto, tiempo que ella…?–

–Hace más o menos… creo que más de una semana–

–Ya veo– se sentó en una pequeña banca que se encontraba cercas

–Sé que para ella, usted es como su familia y sé que no le quería mentir, pero para ella aun esto es nuevo y creo que no sabe cómo manejar la situación–

Kuu lo miro sorprendido

**_Tokio. Japón. Viernes 6:15 a.m._**

Se había levantado desde hace rato, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de marcarle, nada una vez más. Se fue al baño en búsqueda de un tinte, tenía que prepararse para el viaje y esta vez no podría pedirle ayuda a la bruja, se alegraba de tener el tinte de emergencia, después de aplicarlo comenzó a buscar la peluca que la bruja había hecho para pasar como Ren.

#Ding dong# #Ding dong#

Casi corrió a la puerta, tratando de acomodar la peluca en su cabeza. Mientras abría la puerta.

–Esta chueca la peluca, muchacho– expreso Lory abriéndose paso, entre Kuon y la puerta para entrar al departamento.

–¿pre… presidente?–

–bien, por lo visto estás listo para irte, vamos que Jelly nos espera abajo, y aun debemos pasar por Yashiro–

–pero…–

–Anda, que no tenemos toda la mañana… no me veas así. Creíste que no iba a enterar me que se piensan ir hoy a América–

–…

–uff Kuon, Kuon…– negaba con una sonrisa –pero bueno, no estoy aquí para molestarte, mas bien tengo interes de cómo te enteraste de que Kyoko-chan está hospitalizada–

–¡¿Hospitalizada?! ¡MI KYOKO HOSPITALIZADA!–

–no lo sabias…– (⊙.⊙) se sorprendió ante la reacción de Ren ( ≖.≖) –espera… si, no lo sabias… porque adelantaste tu viaje a hoy–

–Ayer estaba hablando con ella y se cortó la llamada… la verdad ni yo sé– se llevó la mano al pecho –solo sé que debo ir a verla–

Ren tomo la maleta junto con sus papeles, y demás salieron del departamento. Cuando bajaron Kuon se sorprendió al ver el tipo remolque de Jelly, la cual estaba en la puerta del vehículo lista para ayudar a Kuon, Sebastián se encontraba sentado en el asiento del piloto.

–¡REN!… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!… ¡TU CABELLO!– se quejó Jelly

–Lo siento–

–Crees que con un "lo siento" lo reparare tan fácil… hum… con el poco tiempo que tengo– no perdió más tiempo reclamándole y comenzó a trabajar mientras Sebastián, conducía al recinto del manager, Lory iba tomando té sin decir nada. Apenas llegaron Lory bajo y se dirigió por el manager.

Apenas iba saliendo cuando se encontró con Lory en la puerta.

–¿Presidente?–

–Buenos días Yashiro–

–buenos días… perdone me presidente, por mi osadía, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?–

–necesito hablar contigo–

–¡HO!… está bien supongo… Ren no debe tardar–

–Ren esta con Jelly, así que no te preocupes… solo quiero hablar de algo rápido–

En el remolque Jelly seguía peleando con Ren.

–Puedo saber a ¿Dónde vas?... se suponía que te ibas en dos días no hoy– miro a Ren rápido –¿ella está bien?–

–Es lo que quiero averiguar– contesto preocupado

–¡UFF! el amor joven– suspiro con una gran sonrisa. Comenzó a peinar la peluca para dejarla en óptimas condiciones para el viaje –te sugiero que te la pongas una vez en estados unidos–

–sí, supongo que es lo mejor–

–Por cierto ten, Darling me lo dio para ti, no entiendo porque escondes esos hermosos ojos de color verde, pero, bueno es tu decisión– le entrego un estuche pequeño.

–Gracias, tenten–

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Lory y un sorprendido Yashiro por el aspecto de Kuon.

–ahh… ha… tú… tú… vaya que cambias un poco Ren, aunque creo que te prefiero moreno, así sería más difícil controlar a tus fanáticas, y Kyoko-chan se pondría celosa– por fin pudo tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. _"se parece mucho al gran Kuu de joven"_.

Lory no soporto y comenzó a reír.

–jajaja bien jajaja bueno jajaja… cierto se me olvidaba decirles que cancele sus boletos, el jet nos está esperando en el aeropuerto– prosiguió en decir Lory un poco más calmado, rumbo al aeropuerto.

**{**Kyoko POV**}**

**_Los Ángeles, California. Jueves 9:55 p.m._**

Mi cabeza dolía demasiado, estaba oscuro no podía abrir mis ojos, me dolía el cuerpo y sentía una presión en mi pecho, un ligero sonido llegaba a mis oídos era como si alguien llorara sobre mí, ¡Kamisama! No podía abrir mis ojos, pero los sonidos se volvían más fuerte, podía escuchar algunas voces. Luchaba con mis parpados y mi cuerpo tenía que abrir mis ojos y levantarme de donde estuviera.

–ya veo… entonces solo debemos esperar– escuche que decía alguien, después de escuchar atenta me di cuenta que esa voz era del presidente Takumi.

–mi niña, ya es tarde– esa voz… no tengo ni idea de quienes pero, sé que la he oído antes.

–No, yo quiero estar aquí–

_"No puede ser, María-chan esa era María-chan y su padre" _intente una vez más abrir los ojos

–hija! Te prometo que mañana te vuelvo a traer–

–no… yo quiero estar con Onee-sama y no me iré de su lado– sentí como el peso en mi pecho se volvía un abrazo al parecer ella me estaba abrazando con fuerza.

–vamos María-chan, debes ir a descansar acabas de llegar. Mañana podrás venir de nuevo– era la voz de Juliena.

–no… quiero estar aquí…–

–pero, María-chan debes ir a descansar– ahora Kuu-otousama el que hablaba. –hagamos esto si Kyoko despierta te llamaremos a ti primero–

–No creo que eso sea necesario– escuche la voz de Reino. Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi lado sentí como me pegaban en la glabela –no es así, caperucita–

Con el suave golpe de su dedo en mi gabela pude abrir mis ojos, levantándome para quedar sentada en la cama _"¡kamisama! como me lastimaba la luz en mis pupilas" _me lleve las manos a las sienes de mi cabeza, había comenzado a sentir un dolor palpitante en mi cráneo, era como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar.

–humm–

–Espero que hayas descansado bien, caperucita– me decía con una sonrisa.

–¡Onee-samaa!– grito María abrazándome con fuerza.

–¡Hija!– escuche que gritaban Kuu y Juliena. Mientras me abrazaban.

Mi cabeza me dolía pero, trate de quitar mi mano de la cabeza y correspondí sus abrazos.

Me sentía mareada los separe un poco y lleve mi mano a la boca, me dolía la cabeza y quería vomitar. Pero después de que cerré los ojos por un momento y eso se pasó. María volvió a abrazarme.

Trate de mirar a mi alrededor, cercas de la puerta estaba el papá de María-chan y Miroku el cual me sonreía con alegría, Reino estaba parado a los pies de la cama supongo que se movió para que Juliena me pudiera abrazar al inicio.

A pesar de que miraba a todos lados _"juraría que había escuchado la voz de mi Tío Takumi"_

–Buenas noches a todos– escuche que alguien hablaba desde la puerta, trate de mirar hacia el pero me calaba mucho la luz baje la mirada –si me permiten necesito checar a la paciente… ¿Cómo se siente señorita Kyoko?–

Kuu y Juliena se habían retirado junto con María dejando que el doctor se acercara a mí y ellos saliendo de la habitación. El comenzó a revisarme los ojos y a preguntarme si me dolía la cabeza me dijo que me había hecho algunas puntadas en la parte occipital.

–¿Cómo la ve doctor Maec?– moví mi rostro a donde escuche la voz que sonaba preocupada.

–Al parecer se encuentra bien, pese al dolor de cabeza, que es normal junto con el mareo y nauseas, seguirá bajo observación como le había dicho antes… y señorita no haga movimientos bruscos con la cabeza– solo asentí y volteé a ver al tío Takumi él me había dicho que el vendría hasta la próxima semana por trabajo.

–¿Tío? ¿Qué hace aquí, no debería estar en New York? Mejor dicho el trabajo– me miro y sonrió dulcemente se acercó a la cama y me acaricio la cabeza

–Claro que no… mi deber es está procurando el bienestar de mi linda sobrina y es lo único que es realmente importante para mí–

La puerta se volvió abrir dejando entrar a Juliena, y Kuu-otousama. Por un momento me asuste, yo no había hablado con ellos, _"¡Kamisama! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ mire a los Hizuri y luego a mi tío Takumi, el cual solo me sonrió como diciendo que no había problema.

–no te preocupes Kyoko, para mi aun eres mi hija. ¿Cómo te sientes?– me dijo con dulzura Kuu-otousama, mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano.

–Bien, solo me duele la cabeza–

–ya veo–

–Y ¿María-chan?– pregunte.

–Kouki la llevo a descansar, mañana vendrá a verte, no te preocupes– contesto Juliena acercándose quitando a Kuu-otousama y sentándose en la cama y abrazándome –nos tenías preocupados, mi niña– me tomo por los hombros y me volteo –no vuelvas a asustarnos así de nuevo, casi nos diste un ataque de corazón a todos nosotros– mientras me agitaba un poco

–hum..– me queje un poco ya que me estaba mareando.

–Perdón, mi niña–

–No hay problema– dije llevando mi mano a la cabeza.

**#Toc# toc#**

–Pasen– dijo Takumi

–aquí esta lo que nos pidieron– dijo Miroku entrando con una bandeja, con lo que parecía ser un caldo –supongo que debes tener hambre caperucita–

–la verdad si, bueno un poco… gracias Miroku… ¿por cierto y Reino?– este me sonrió y señalo el sillón y ahí estaba sentado en el, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, sé que no le gustan los hospitales, pero aquí estaba.

–¡hey mocoso!, mi niña te está hablando– le grito Kuu-otousama

–Hijo, ven Kyoko te está buscando– también le grito el tío Takumi. Vaya que los dos se parecen.

–¿Qué necesitas caperucita?– dijo desde su lugar.

–Hey levántate– le gritaba el Tío.

–Para que– contesto Reino ganado regaños por Kuu y Takumi

Juliena y yo comenzamos a reír al ver la escena, Miroku me acerco una mesa y puso la comida. Estuvieron por un rato hasta que entro una enfermera y pidió que se retiraran por que pasaban de las 10 y no estaban permitido las visitas a esa hora, además que era demasiada gente en la habitación, el Tío Takumi, Miroku y Reino se despidieron de mí diciendo que volverían en la mañana. Me sentía nerviosa me encontraba con Kuu otousama y Juliena.

–Perdón– dije en un susurro mientras miraba mis manos.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?– pregunto Juliena

–yo… ellos…– no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

–no te preocupes, hablaremos despu…– iba a decir Kuu otousama

–no… debo decirlo ahora, hasta ahora no había dicho nada. Porque no sé cómo decirlo, pero quiero decirles todo–

Los dos me miraban tiernamente –escucharemos todo lo que quieras decirnos, mi niña– dijo Juliena.

–hamm… Kazushi Takumi…– no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar, pero supongo que debo decirles todo –yo no sabía… mejor dicho, no sé nada de mi padre… y Kazushi Takumi es el hermano menor de mi verdadero padre–

Comencé a contarles todo, desde que me encontré con el presidente Takumi en una reunión para el trabajo con la banda de los Vie Ghoul.

–Ya veo, asi que ellos son tu familia sanguínea… pero, ¿Por qué tenías miedo en decirnos mi niña?–

–mmm… pensé que si les decía me obligarían a mudarme con el Tío…–

–por supuesto que nooo… digo si tu no quieres, claro que no haríamos eso, nuestra casa será tu casa siempre, por que independientemente, que… tu siempre serás nuestra niña– me dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa y paternal.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a pedir descanso junto con el dolor de cabeza.

–Parece que es hora de que me vaya, nos veremos mañana– expreso Kuu-otousama dándome un beso en la frente –bueno, amor descansa–

–tú también– se dieron un beso rápido, sentía como mi sangre subía a mi cara, ¡Kamisama! Aun no me puedo acostumbrar a sus muestras de cariños, pero, aquí al parecer no está mal visto, pero yo sigo siendo japonesa.

–¿mom, te vas a quedar?–

–Claro que sí, ni creas que te dejaremos sola aquí– contesto abrazándome con fuerza –ahora descansa, aquí estaré por si, me necesitas algo– cielos amo cuando me arropa. El sueño se hiso más pesado, Mom comenzó acariciar suavemente mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello, mientras tarareaba, era tan relajante y confortable, sentí como poco a poco su voz se iba apagando. El sueño comenzó a llevarme y gustosa me fui con Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

**{**Ren, POV**}**

¡Dios! Hasta ahora no me había puesto a meditar a donde iba. Desde que había subido al avión ni Yashiro y mucho menos el Presidente habían dicho palabra alguna. De vez en cuando los miraba de reojo, en más de una ocasión los encontré mirándose preocupados, algo me decía que ellos me estaban ocultando algo.

Sentía mucho cansancio, solo había estado durmiendo un par de horas, desde que el presidente me había ofrecido el trabajo en la película de estados unidos. Yashiro había hecho malabares con mis trabajos para que pudiera cumplir con la mayoría, limitando nuestras horas de sueño. Apenas tenía tiempo libre e intentaba llamarle a Kyoko pero por desgracia las 14 horas de diferencia a veces no lo hacía imposible, eso y el trabajo de ambos.

La extrañaba y mucho, por ¡DIOS! Apenas llevábamos 2 días de novios y ella se fue, pero bueno, yo fui el que le dijo que respetaría su decisión fuera la que fuera, me llegue a repetir más de mil veces al día que pronto estaría con ella.

Pero ahora, estaba sobre un avión con destino a Los Ángeles. ¡LOS ANGELES! Los nervios mezclados con la angustia me estaban matando.

Una parte de mi lo que más quería era ir con mi amada Kyoko, pero la otra estaba temblando con solo la idea de pensar en que iba de regreso a lo que una vez llegue llamar hogar.

Volteé a ver a mí alrededor, Yashiro y Jelly estaban dormidos, mientras el presidente se encontraba mirándome fijamente.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Nada– contesto con seriedad mientras me miraba fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar mis pensamientos.

–debe haber un ¿Por qué? Para su mirada–

–uff! Muchacho…– su mirada se había suavizado, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos. Mientras me miraba como analizando lo que iba a decir –solo quiero… mmm…–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Olvídalo– dijo volteando la mirada a la ventana, susurrando algo inaudible para mí.

Después de un rato el Presidente volvió a verme –deberías descansar un poco–

–no se preocupe, estoy bien– conteste mirando a la ventanilla

–Insisto Kuon, descansa ahora– se nota que Lory me conoce tan bien, apenas iba a renegar cuando me miro con seriedad –te conozco y apenas bajemos, saldrás corriendo al hospital y sé muy bien que no querrás separarte de ella apenas la veas–

–Está bien– no quise decir nada más, me acomode como pude en el asiento mientras me disponía dejarme ir por el cansancio que hasta ahora no había dejado que llegara a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero las voces, de Yashiro, Lory y Jelly me trajeron a la realidad. No quise abrir los ojos parecía que estaban platicando de algo.

–entonces ya está mejor? presidente– pregunto Yashiro

–Según me dijo Takumi si, la darán de alta por la tarde–

–me alegra escuchar que Kyoko-chan este bien– respondió Jelly

–créeme a mí también, pero aún me preocupa como reaccionara él, o ¿ya sabrá?–

–mmm… lo sé a mí también me preocupa un poco, no creo que Kyoko-chan le haya dicho algo de Reino-san y mucho menos de Takumi-sama y yo tampoco le he dicho– repuso Yashiro.

_"¿decir me? ¿Qué cosa? Y ¿Quién es Takumi? Y acaso Kyoko no solo está trabajando con ese tipo"_

–mmm… ya veo– escuche decir a Lory como terminando la charla ya que después de un rato ya no los escuche hablar.

Había pasado un buen rato en silencio, así que decidí abrir los ojos.

–Bueno día– me saludo Lory con una sonrisa –¿deseas desayunar?– me pregunto tranquilo, mire a mi lado mire como la azafata le daba un plato a Yashiro, y otro a Lory, mire y no estaba Jelly lo más seguro es que fuera al baño

–mmm…– no quería contestar, la verdad no tenía hambre.

–Tráele un platillo también– ordeno Lory a la azafata, dejándome alado, ella asintió y se fue.

–pero…–

–debes desayunar algo, o lo primero que le diremos a Kyoko-chan es que no quisiste desayunar y que ayer no quisiste comer nada– me amenazo Yashiro.

–¿Qué? Pero ayer si comí– me trate de defender. Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras, el presidente me explico que Kyoko ya había despertado, era lo único que necesite para que mi preocupación se fuera, ya deseaba ver a mi Kyoko, tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su calor a lado del mío y sobre todo volver a besar sus dulces labios.

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto, Sebastián nos llevó hasta un automóvil que al parecer ya tenía preparado, sentí un poco de nostalgia al mirar por la ventana.

El sol comenzaba a pintar el paisaje, dejando ver la gran ciudad de los Ángeles en su esplendor, sus edificios gigantes y sus grandes calles. Mientras las luces se apagaban una a una. Mi corazón estaba asustado, trague saliva, mientras miraba aquellas calles que una vez llegue a recorrer de adolescente. Debo admitir que aunque los Ángeles, era grande lo conocía perfectamente.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a un hotel, volteé a ver al presidente.

–No te pienso llevar a esta hora, ni siquiera te dejarían pasar por la hora–

Fruncí el ceño, él se rio mientras salía del auto siguiendo a Jelly e Yashiro.

_"yo solo quiero ir con ella"_

–Ren no hagas berrinche como niño pequeño– comenzó a reñirme Jelly desde afuera –anda sal de ahí, debes darte un baño, ni pienses que te dejare ir a ver la en esa ropa, tal vez en ese look sí, pero no con esa ropa, anda sal de una vez–

_"LOOK, acaso quiere que vaya a ver a Kyoko así"_ sentía como me jalaba fuera del auto, aún seguía un poco asustado. Sebastián, Lory e Yashiro, nos estaban esperando en los elevadores con las maletas, Sebastián nos entregó algunas llaves. Yashiro, y yo estábamos en el mismo piso.

Apenas entre a mi habitación, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de prender la luz, deje caer mi maleta y yo me derrumbe sobre la cama, total el presidente no me dejara ir a ver a Kyoko hasta la hora de visita.

**#Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #**

–ya voy–

**#Toc #Toc #Toc #Toc #**

–Ya voy– me levante con pereza, me talle suavemente mis ojos _"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?"_ la luz se escabullía a través de las cortinas blancas.

**#Toc #Toc #Toc #**

Me apresure a la puerta.

–vaya, pensé que para esta hora ya estarías bañado y arreglado para irnos al hospital– espeto Lory mirándome de arriba abajo.

–¡Hora!– busque algún reloj eran las 10:30 de la mañana, tome mi maleta y casi corrí al baño, después de un par de minutos salí ya arreglado del baño.

–sabes tienes un hermoso color de ojos ¿Por qué siempre lo ocultas?– escuche la voz de Jelly, así que voltee a donde la escuche. Y ahí estaban Lory sentado en un pequeño sofá que hasta ahora no había visto y Jelly al parecer esperándome con peluca en mano cercas de una silla y un espejo.

–Buenos días señorita Wood–

–uff! Enserio Ren, por que ocultar tu apariencia aquí, es más creo que podrías moverte más fácil, además Kyoko-chan algún día deberá conocer tu apariencia real–

–Cómo has dicho algún día, que no sea hoy– contesto Lory

–pero, Darling…–

–Ya es hora Ren, te veremos en la tarde–

–uff está bien, ya termine en la noche te lo pintare Ren–

Salimos de la habitación y Yashiro estaba en el Lobby esperándonos, caminamos hasta el automóvil una vez más, pero ahora camino al hospital.

**{**Normal POV**}**

Paz, tranquilidad y silencio son algunas cosas que caracterizaría a cualquier hospital, cualquier día de la semana menos…

–¡SOLO TRES DÍAS! ¡TRES DIAS! Maldita sea– gritaba enfadada, aventándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

–Lo siento–

–NO ME INTERESA TU DISCULPA, DA GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE NO LE PASO NADA GRAVE A KYOKO… SI NO, SI TE MATO, ¡IDIOTA!– ahora si lo golpeo con jarrón.

Kyoko reía nerviosamente.

–¡Leire-chan!– la llamo dulcemente Kyoko, desde la cama –fue mi culpa, Ed…–

–a no, ni trates de defenderlo, Mr. Tina me conto todo, y si esta idiota no te hubiera quitado el celular, nada de esto te hubiera pasado–

–Leire-chan, lo sentimos, fue mi descuido, no tiene la culpa nadie– hizo una carita de puchero.

–No Kyoko, Leire tiene razón, fue mi culpa si yo no te…–

–No, Ed, no lo es, acababa de llover, y me comporte infantil al salir corriendo en un muelle, con maderas húmedas y…–

–nada Kyoko, yo soy tu hermano mayor y debo cuidarte–

–no, es cierto, yo–

–uff! Está bien, ¡Cállense los dos! de una buena vez– comento Leire –Dios, ¿qué are con ustedes dos?–

**#Toc #Toc #Toc #**

–Se puede– se asomó desde atrás de la puerta Miroku

–ya sabes que si, Miroku– contesto Kyoko sonriendo.

–¡Miroku tiempo sin verte!– Grito Leire corriendo hacia el

–Hola, Leire– acaricio suavemente su cabeza

–¿Vino?– pregunto entusiasmada

–espero, que digas que no– susurro Ed pensando que no lo habian escuchado, pero Kyoko solto una pequeña risa.

–jaja lamento decir que si vino Ed, después de todo caperucita es su prima, en un momento viene solo que el doctor lo llamo apenas lo vio– comentaba caminando hasta la cama donde estaba Kyoko –¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, caperucita?–

–muy bien, Miroku. Mom se quedó conmigo toda la noche, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias, ¿por cierto y el Tío Takumi?–

–Vendrá en un rato, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas–

Acababa de hablar con el doctor sobre el alta de Kyoko y caminaba rumbo a la habitación de esta, pero primero debía pasar con las enfermeras a firmar las hojas que el doctor le indico, cuando llego a la sala de espera, donde estaba un pequeño cubículo de enfermeras. Las cuales los papeles para que firmara.

–Buenos días, Reino– lo saludaron tres personas al mismo tiempo.

–Buenos días, señores Hizuri, señorita Tina, ooo– saludo mirándolos a los tres, el sonido del elevador sonó, abriendo sus grandes puertas. _"Esto se pondrá interesante"_ pensó el chico de pelo plateado al ver al elevador. –Esperaba con ansias nunca volver a toparme con él, pero creo que ahora será inevitable– musito en voz baja. Volteando a ver el nombre en el papel.

Al abrirse las puertas el chico de cabello oscuro fue el primero en dar un paso fuera del elevador, parando en seco al ver al joven de cabellera plateada frente a él.

–¡Bienvenido!... –musito Reino, con una sonrisa arrogante. Ganando que la pareja Hizuri voltearan junto con Tina hacia el elevador. –León, espero que no saques las garras hoy–

.

.

.

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Respuestas para los que no tienen cuenta:

**luka gottchalk**: espero que te haya gustado los cambios en la historia ahora que la releíste, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final y gracias por siempre dejar un comentario me animas mis días :)

**Serafina:** no niego que amo escribir, y no te voy a negar que cuando en la preparatoria se me pedía un formulario con las carreras que me gustarían estudiar estuvo el de ser escritora o editora de libros, pero lamentablemente, me enamore de otra carrera y debo decir que siento que es lo mio, AMO mi carrera... solo que también amo escribir... cuando leí tu comentario me sentí, feliz y me dejaste sin palabra, solo puedo decir, que vale la pena escribir y mas ahora, que se que sera leído por alguien como tu ¡Gracia!

**Anne**: Hello! First that nothing. I must say that I feel honoured, that encouraged you to write. Well from what I asked... because of the - kun?. I understand that a Boss can use the - kun to call an employee, regardless of the sex of this.

**arashy:** arashy, arashy... debo decir que desde tu comentario he estado pensando seriamente lo de Lemon, ya que no eres la primera en pedirlo... pero no puedo asegurarte nada, ya que debo de pensar como desarrollar ese capitulo... o si lo meteré como extra aun no se...

**Nanami**: veo que sigues viva jajaja... pero bueno como prometí agosto aun no termina y logre subir un nuevo capitulo yeah!.

Les agradezco mucho, el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia, espero que sigan leyéndola hasta el final y dejar un Review aun que sean lectores fantasma los invito a dejar una huellita en esta historia ;)


End file.
